Nihil Aliud Refert Nothing Else Matters
by GrimOne
Summary: Covers from end of LotSB to ME3 start including Arrival. Shepard is trying to get everyone ready for the Reapers and then it all goes bad. Going through and correcting chapters now, final chapter up. *R/R* please. Rated M for ALL M entails. Shep M /Tali and other pairs,OC
1. Glossary

_Nusquam Alius Res (Nothing else Matters)_

_Glossary_

_****N.A.S.*****_

**BIOWARE Characters and sayings, all things belonging to Bioware besides the whole universe.**

Those outside the main well known characters.

_****N.A.S.*****_

Admiral Ahern – Alliance Admiral from Pinnacle station DLC. Trainer

Admiral Daro'Xen vas Moreh – Quarian Admiral

Admiral Han'Gerrel vas Neema – Quarian Admiral

Admiral Rael'Zorah – Deceased Quarian Admiral, father of Tali Zorah

Admiral Shala'Raan vas Tonbay – Quarian Admiral, Aunt of Tali Zorah

Admiral Zaal'Koris vas Qwib Qwib – Quarian Admiral

Aleena- Aria's pre Omega name (I believe, not confirmed in ME(yet))

Bos'tet- Quarian slang for Bastard most likely.

CGN- Citadel Galactic News. – News company Emily Wong works for.

Chiktikka vas Paus – Tali Zorah's combat drone.

Chorban- Salarian from the scan the keepers mission in ME1, message in ME2

Cord-Hislop Aerospace – front company of Cerberus.

Councilor Tevos- Asari Council representative.

David Anderson – Alliance Admiral and Human Councilor (For this Shepherd)

Eldfell-Ashland Energy – Human mining corporation. Has confrontation with quarian fleet. See Cerberus Daily news.

Emily Wong – Reporter for CGN

General Septimus Oraka – Turian retired general

Gillian Grayson – Gifted human Biotic. From ME novels.

Harbinger- Reaper

Idenna- long range search quarian ship. From ME2 and ME Novels

Idenna and Bavea – Ships left from fleet to search worlds from Ascension Novel.

James Vega – Soldier Class character introduced in ME3

Jennifer - Jack's given name (found in Jack's mission in ME3 from Liara)

Keelah – Quarian expression

Keelah se'lai – Quarian blessing, welcome

Khalisah al Jilani – Reporter for Westerlund news.

Kahlee Sanders – Scientist from ME Novels, girlfriend of David Anderson

Kai Leng – Cerberus top operative, from novels

Kenn – Quarian helped by Shepherd on Omega

Keiji Okuda – Kasumi's former lover ME2 DLC

Krantt – Krogan clan

Lia'Vael nar Ulnay – Quarian helped by Shepherd on the Citadel in ME2

Lita'Orn nar Idenna – quarian dancer, see Cerberus daily news.

Lord High Researcher Fortact- Krogan scientest

Matriarch Aethyta – one of Liara's parents

Matriarch Benezia - one of Liara's parents

Nafla- Garrus's guns name and sparring partner he talks about with Shepherd in ME2 (Flexibility). (I gave name).

Oriana – sister of Miranda

Raloi- The Raloi are an avian species originating on the planet Turvess. See Cerberus daily news

Ryncol – Krogan alcohol drink, strong

Scripts of Te'fal- Ancient first writings of quarian commandments. (What I say was found in Hock's vault on the quarian stone tablets) ME2 DLC.

Shaman- Clan Urdnot guide

SSV Orizaba- ship of Hannah Shepherd, flagship of 5th fleet.

Steven Hackett – Admiral in the Alliance

Sur'Kesh- Salarain homeworld.

Tech Specialist Ochren – Pinnacle Station simulation controller from ME1 Pinnacle Station DLC.

Thessia- Asari home world.

Tuchanka- Krogan home world.

Urslah – Asari Rachni speaker. (I gave name to Rachni speaker on Illuim).

Vas Nedas – A quarian who has no ship, exiled. From ME Novels.

Vido Santiago- Leader of blue suns

Westerlund News- News company Khalisah al Jilani works for.

Wheel of life- Wheel of life, which Mordin Solus likens to Hinduism due to a shared belief in reincarnation.

Wicay – lover of - Khalisah al Jilani. (I gave name) see Shadowbroker vids to see the asari kiss her.

_****N.A.S.*****_

**Original Character or sayings**

Amanda – Jack's mom

Antietam – Allaince SR-1 class frigate.

Bik- Quarian version of shit.

Bul'Tak- Wrapping of Quarians after pilgrimage.

Calda Fu'bar- lifemate of Kal'Reeger

Captian Parl'Hord- captain of research ship on haestrom. Later, the Lik'Me Al'lot

Cunni- Female of Grunt

Daughters of Rannoch – Group of Asari that push for Rannochs return to the quarians. Made up of Asari's born on Rannoch, mated with Quarians before the war, or who lived on Rannoch.

Ed – N7 inflitrator class

Elz-hikac – Quarian, less than a Lifemate not intimate with.

Elz-hikic- Quarian, lifeMate

Galactic Elite- One of the most elite stores in the galaxy, specializing in expensive items.

Galish - Salarian, a STG leader

GQ- General quarters.

Gild'ran- middle daughter of Lehe

Gunny Sergeant Zilch- Amada's husband.

Guttie – Prothean oracle at anti-reaper weapon site.

Hac'tam h'tead- Krogan Battle among leaders.

Homer- Citadel Prothean oracle

Ja'caw – lead crew Turian on Normandy

Jadian- Salarian SPECTRE.

Jenar Pohmer- Prothean blessing, May you succeed.

Ju'lowk- quarian term for a cluster fuck.

Krado- Head female of a Krogan clan

Keeper of Rannoch- Designated by zar

Kel'flonot- Quarian term for the worst of whores, sleeps with anyone, species, quite derogatory

Kerdnad – Frigate Blue Suns escort ship

Kiki – Joker date contest winner/Cerberus operative.

Krapple- captian of the Blue Suns freighter Jessie.

Lady of Rannoch- Designated by zar

Liadi Ketnil- tactics officer on the Normandy

Lik'Me Al'lot- quarian corvette

Linda Dee – date of Legion

Lingus- Female of Grunt

Lucius Prodigious Segrius – Liadi mystery man, tactics officer

Maggik Ohmal - Nickname Maggy, Turian operative.

Maldi- eldest daughter of Lehe

Matriarch Lehe Hans'yuf- surviving leader of Daughters or Rannoch, runs Galactic Elite

Omar- Prothean oracle protecting reaper destruction weapon

Opel Harv- female engineer on Normandy

Orel'Get vas Return- Quarian Conclave leader

Perty – Salarian, a leading salarian female

Razkel- quarian term for finding someone a mate when they won't or can't. Arrangement of a couple.

Raztel- quarian term for someone selected to be a mate to someone by oath.

Rumbe – Krogan joining the Normady

Pateen'Raan vas Tonbay- Admiral Shala's lifemate

Samantha – Linda's roommate

Sarah- A slave with Jack, friend of Jack. Cook.

Stalingrad – Allaince SR-1 class frigate.

Sven Vader – N7 soldier class

Taneal – lead crew Asari on the Normandy

Theria- 4 close cities on Rannoch, form 1 mega city.

Uldi Hans'yuf- Mate of LeHe, assistant to Rannoch Keeper

Urox- Female of Wrex

Werl Yorsfa- a member of the Daughters of Rannoch

Wonders of Rannoch (surviving) - The Waterfalls of Yuzca, the Mountains of Lyda, the Temples of Hazza, the Canyon of Kelpa, and the Barrier of Wrasa

Yanluo - SR-3 – SR-1 class frigate. Ship of Kai Leng. Name is not only the ruler, but also the judge of the underworld and passes judgment on all the dead. Buddist/Chinese mythology.

Yulla and Yal'ger To'neer- Parents of Werl Yorsfa

Zan Jetni- male engineer on the Normandy


	2. Prelude

_Nusquam Alius Res (Nothing else Matters)_

_Prelude_

Lia'Vael sighed and entered the shelter. It was another bad day on the Citadel for her. Her pilgrimage was still not going well. The only excitement was when Commander Shepard and Tali Zorah intervened on her behalf to help with an annoying C-Sec officer. A human one at that, and it had shocked her. At least she could tell her friends back home she met them. If, her pilgrimage ever ended. She sat down on an old tattered bed and tried to sleep. The incident already seemed like it was ages ago, not days. She got a few odd jobs from the Salarian shop owner where the Volous had left the credit chit. He liked Shepard and since she seemed to know him, it was good enough for some work. At least she could pay for the few things she truly needed at the shelter. But, nothing for a pilgrimage gift.

_****N.A.S.*****_

Shepard was down. If he wasn't on a mission he wasn't his normal self. No one seemed to know why. But, Kasumi, Kelly, and Garrus had an idea the source of the trouble was in engineering. Nothing anyone could confirm though.

Tali sighed as she heard Shepards footsteps coming through the door behind her. She thought things had been going well. They talked like old times and he even helped her do some repair work. She didn't need the help, and it slowed her down, but she got to spend time with him. Then two weeks ago she heard Jack cursing more than usual in her hole and found out Shepard had rejected her. Then, last week, Miranda seemed to turn back to her original bitchy self before her sister was safe. Rumor had it that Shepard had turned down her advances too. That left her, and her dreams and fantasies about Shepard would all end in reality soon. He was just trying to be gentle with her, she just knew it.

"Hi Tali, how are you? Got a minute to talk?" The Commander smiled as he stopped behind her.

She didn't want to deal with his rejection, not before the mission ended. She didn't think she could handle it. Not after he was being so nice to her. So, as she had for the last few days she gave the same lame excuse, "Sorry Shepard. I'm really busy, I have to align the drive core and check on the power. You made me Chief Engineer, so I have to make sure everything is working correctly."

"You could at least turn around Tali. Have I done something wrong? You seem to not want me around lately."

Tali turned, but kept her head low. "No, it's not that, it's just work. Mission first, you know how it is."

"Do you need any help?"

"No, I can do it. Thank you for asking." She turned around, glad no one could see her face and felt like she would cry. She tried to tell herself it was for the best, that it wouldn't work anyways.

Shepard stood for a moment, sighed and moved on in his rounds to see how everyone was doing. Since the trial Tali had been opening up, he thought they had finally made their connection. Maybe he was just missing something. He tried reading anything he could on Quarian dating, but most of the information was old. Was he offending her in some weird way? There had to be an answer he thought as he walked out the door and headed to Zaeed's room.

Gabby was at her station watching the usual Tali and Shepard interaction, but for the last few days things seemed off. With Ken out of the engine room for lunch she had a chance to find out what was going on.

She walked over to Tali. "Tali?"

"Yes Gabby. Everything okay? How are the scans coming?"

"Fine fine. But, what about you? You're not going to have the commander help with anything today?" She emphasized the word help which Tali caught.

"No, I can manage just fine." Tali shifted on her feet a bit, feeling nervous.

"Oh. Is everything alright? He seems to like…helping."

"Everything is fine. I'm sure he has more important things to do anyways." Tali turned back to her console.

"Maybe. But there doesn't seem to be any place more he wants to spend it." Gabby kept looking at Tali trying to gage a response.

Tali paused and looked over at the human. She liked her, and Ken, they were good engineers too. She sighed not sure if she should answer.

"I'm sure he's just being polite. Like on the first Normandy. Small talk, making sure I'm okay. It's nothing." Tali relaxed as she spoke, trying to convince herself she believed the words she just expressed.

Then a voice from behind surprised them.

"Right Tali, no one believes it." Kasumi appeared, leaning against a railing behind them. "Do you believe that Gabby?" Before Gabby could respond the thief continued, "Of course not. Because, it's not true. That man is head over heels for you, just reel him in and get this over with."

Tali's eyes opened wide at the insinuation. Gabby giggled a bit and nodded her agreement.

"Come on Tali, what ship commander spends this much time in engineering? Who does besides engineers?" Kasumi inquired.

"She's right Tali, I can't imagine the Fotilla is any different. Engines are engines and no one cares until they break. Except Shepard it appears." Gabby tried to sound encouraging.

Tali recovered and tried to come up with an excuse. Although she knew her new friend would see right through her. "How long have you been spying on us? I mean me Kasumi?"

"Since you came on board. I had some information and wanted to check you out. I stopped for a bit since everything seemed to be going fine, but now there seems to be a problem. So, I'm back to figure out what it is." Kasumi stepped up to her friend. "Come on, the most wanted man in the galaxy only has eyes for you. What's the problem Tal?"

Gabby and Kasumi looked at Tali who had back herself in to the corner of the room. She didn't see a way out. "He could have any woman he wanted. He just rejected Jack and Miranda. Miranda of all people, she's a perfect human."

"Well, you're an any woman if I've ever seen one, so why not you?" Kasumi smiled and looked at her friend.

"You just need some confidence, he obviously likes you. You were doing fine." Gabby was about to say more when Kasumi interrupted.

"You're not going to tell her about confidence are you? Okay, look, one relationship at a time. I'll get to you and Ken next, I promise."

Gabby looked confused and blushed. "I..I.. don't know what you're talking about. We're just friends. I need to get back to work." She exited the conversation hoping to save face.

"Right, friends, like Tal and Shep here." Kasumi smiled wider as Gabby left. "Come on. I have put myself in charge of ship morale and Shep's is low. You can fix all of that. Just give the man an opening."

"I let him help me repair items when I don't need him too. That's very obvious. He hasn't responded."

Kasumi put a hand on her friends shoulder, "Maybe for Quarians, but not Shep. He's a soldier, that isn't his cup of tea. He's only doing it for you. Opps, gotta go, we'll talk more later, stop by my room." Kasumi shimmered out of site as the door on the other side of the room opened and Ken walked in. He saw a blushing Gabby and Tali talking in to space again. "What'd I miss?"

_****N.A.S.*****_

The Normandy was docked and getting some supplies before heading out again. Shepard had finished missions for Garrus and Thane and was thinking about Tali again. He stared at the galaxy map. A sea of stars and information floating before him, and he couldn't concentrate on them. He had finished two missions and should have been heading for a shower and getting his armor off.

"Commander. Commander!"

Shepard snapped out of it and turned to Kelly. "Yes."

"Ms. Lawson reports we will be ready to go a few hours. Is everything alright?"

"Yes, just thinking about the next stop."

"You know commander, you've been helping everyone on the ship, we can help you too."

"Thanks Kelly, but I'll be fine."

Kelly watched him as he walked back to his terminal not believing him.

"You know commander, I still believe Miss Zorah likes you." She noticed Shepard pause briefly as she said her name.

"Everything is fine, she is doing her job." He continued to look at his message queue. His omni-tool beeped, it was a thank you from the quarian Lia he had helped in-between missions on an earlier Citadel stop. Shepard straightened up. She would know.

"Kelly, I need to check on some ummm…parts. I'll be back in time for the departure."

He left for the door before Kelly could say anything. She was not looking forward to talking to Ms. Lawson about Commander leaving without an escort. She smiled as a thought entered her had. She asked a certain thief for a favor.

_****N.A.S.*****_

Shepard exited the cab near a ship repair yard. He looked around, there aren't that many around he thought. He scanned though the crowd searching for her. Finally, he saw a group of people looking disgusted and going out of their way to avoid something. That's got to be her. He came up to the scene and sure enough, Lia was there being turned down for another job.

"Sir, I do good work."

The Turian looked at her in disgust. "Be gone. You'll rob me blind if I don't watch you. I haven't the time to baby sit you."

"Excuse me, is there a problem here?" Shepard walked up directly in to the face of the turian shop owner. Lia looked Shepard and looked away. Ashamed she needed help again.

"Buy the spirits, you're Shepard! In my store, don't worry about that. How can I help you?" The turian was ecstatic.

"You can stop acting like an ass and give this quarian a chance. I know she's good and can help you. Put her in the back, no one will know she's even there."

"You defend her?" The turian looked at them both, confused.

"I'll vouch for her. Throw her the hardest thing to fix, the most expensive, and she'll do it. She steals anything, even some water, and I'll personally pay you for it." He stared hard at the Turian.

"Hmmmm…Well, I have a few items. If you'll cover it, and I get an endorsement." Shepard nodded. "Okay, go to stock area B-5 and C-10 and fix the items there quarian. No one can. You do that and I'll pay full scale and give you all the work you can handle." He laughed. The two items were impossible to fix. If she fixed them, he could make a lot of money, if not, he'd say they were worse than before and get Shepard to pay the full cost of them. "Whenever you're ready darling."

Lia's eyes went wide then she bolted through the gate next to the counter to find the bins. Shepard looked at the turian as he followed, "You'll get your endorsement afterwards." The turian nodded and laughed a bit as the two disappeared.

Shepard found Lia already at the bin tearing the item apart. She would look at it and then get a part in the bin next to it. She saw him approach and continued without stopping or looking up. "Thank you again. It means a lot. I can fix this. I may not be as good as Tali Zorah, but I can do this."

Shepard didn't want to interrupt her; he would wait until she was done. He helped as needed if she pointed to a piece or needed encouragement. Forty minutes later she was done.

"Done, a little slow but not bad. It works perfectly!" The unit glowed as she powered it on.

"I'll bring it up front, start on the second Lia." Shepard took the item and Lia went to the next piece.

Shepard approached the Turian who was laughing with a customer. He tapped him on the shoulder and coughed. "Here you go, one down." He presented the fixed part to the shop keeper.

The turian grabbed it, looked shocked and then ran some tests on it. A few minutes later he looked impressed. "By the stars, she did it. Quite well too. Impressive I guess. I'll be waiting for the next one."

Shepard walked back in to the shop as the turian continued to look at the item. Shepard found Lia hard at work on a large piece of equipment. It looked familiar to him. It was like something Tali had him help her with. This was his chance. He walked over to the piece and began to look at the item as Tali had told him, and then began to check the pieces.

Lia, didn't notice Shepard was back until he dropped a piece and cursed. Then she noticed him going over the other section. Correctly, but he was really slow. She didn't need this, why was he doing this? She continued to work on the section in front of her.

Finally, she was done with everything but the section Shepard was working. "Thank you, but I'm ready to finish now."

"I hope I'm helping." Shepard commented.

"Yes, but slow." She regretted saying the word as it left her month. "But I appreciate it."

"Slow?" Shepard seemed shocked. Lia was right next to him working away. Faster than Tali is seemed, but, Lia was annoyed. "I thought I was helping?"

"You are, but I need to make sure it's right." She was even closer to him. Shepard didn't move away.

"I got it. Don't quarians work together on stuff like this?"

Lia was looking for a missing part, hoping she hadn't gotten setup. Something seemed strange yet familiar to her. Shepard was close, helping when he didn't need too. She blushed and faced him.

"Why…why are you here? If I may ask?"

Shepard was relived to final get to ask his questions. "I need some help. On a sensitive matter." He looked around to make sure no one was around.

Kasumi had no problem finding the commander and was perched above the pair watching them. She was bored, nothing exciting yet and Kelly kept bothering her for updates. Finally, the meat of the matter was coming up. She focused in on the two.

"Yes, what, you've help me so much, what is it? Anything?"

"I..I need to know about quarian dating, umm, I have a situation."

Lia was dumbstruck. The closeness, the helping, he was there for her? Just her. She didn't know what to say. But, why would he, he doesn't know her. Cautiously she spoke, "What, specifically? How did you know to help me like that anyways?"

"Tali showed me. But, now she doesn't it. What does it mean?" He had a sadness in his eyes as he spoke.

Lia's eyes widened. Tali had a crush on him. Poor girl she thought.

"Well, since we are always working having someone help you is a way to work and spend some more time with them. The work is done and more time together. Why?" Poor Tali she thought.

"Nothing, nothing. That explains a lot. So the help is not needed? What if the request stops?"

"Usually something is wrong. Like another women. Once someone invites you to help in the engineering it's a show of feelings, it's the most important part of the ship. Excuse me." She gently pushed Shepard out of the way and continued to work.

Shepard thought, the requests, the time spent with her. Of course she didn't need his help. Now it made sense. But, why did she push him away. Rejection. He rejected Miranda and Jack. It's a small ship, word got around. As the pieces fell in to place, he smiled.

"Bos'tet!"

Shepard was broken out of his daydream and looked at Lia. "What is it?"

"A critical piece is missing, but I can jury rig something. He planned for me to fail stupid Bos'tet."

"Don't worry Lia, just fix it, everything will be alright." He smiled at her and she believed him. "Tell me what the part looks like."

Ten minutes later she was done, and the piece worked. Shepard called the turian back to them.

"Well, what do we have here?" The turian was quite smug in his remark.

Lia started the unit and it came to life. The turian checked the readouts.

"Impossible, how did you? But I."

"Kept the needed part from her? Don't make me mad. Hire her, get your endorsement and everyone is happy."

The turian looked at the two aliens in front of him. He could see Shepard didn't look happy. He swallowed. "A deal is a deal. You are covering.."

"You know it's not needed, but yes. Let's move this along, I got places to go. If she tells me you mistreat or short her in anyway, you'll regret this and every day you live beyond it." Shepard stood centimeters from the turian's face.

"Of course. Now quarian."

"Lia."

"Huh?" The turian turned to Shepard again.

"Her name is Lia."

"Yes, Lia, I'll give you access to the store and most important projects right now. Just don't let the customers out front see you. Use the employee entrance in the back. I'll explain the rest later. Now about that endorsement Commander." He walked off to setup for the recording.

Kasumi smiled and left unseen to get back to the Normandy first. Lia looked at Shepard smiling and beaming under her visor. "Thank you, this means so much! I can't express my gratitude."

"It's okay Lia, you helped more than you know. Good luck. Send me a message if anything goes the slightest bit wrong. He nodded and left. Lia turned, looked at the list of work she just got sent and went to the next broken part. She hoped the commander let Tali and her fantasy down easy, she felt bad for Tali. As she watched Shepard leave, she thought he was cute for an alien.

_****N.A.S.*****_

Shepard was entering the airlock and was shocked to see Kasumi already there. Shit.

"So, see what you wanted to?"

"You could say that. You made me a fan two years ago. Now, I'm more of a fan. You really are okay Shep. Get to engineering as soon as you can." She smiled broadly.

Shepard sighed. "A fan? What did I do?"

"Just be glad you don't remember." The woman laughed.

The cycle finished and the inner door opened.

_****N.A.S.*****_

The Normandy was going to its next destination and the usual routine was playing out. Kasumi appeared next to her friend in engineering. Tali jumped as she felt Kasumi tap her on the shoulder.

"Tali, you know who is coming. Now, trust me. Be nice. He's just waiting for an opening. No engineering stuff either! I mean it. Unless you plan to take him to an unknown hole in the bowels of the ship and have your way with him." Tali blushed and was speechless. "Just help the man out. He's dense, be a little more direct. No engineering stuff!" She vanished and the door opened behind her.

"Tali." Shepard approach with a big smile on his face.

"Oh, hi Shepard."

"How are you?"

"Fine, just fine. Glad you came by, to talk. Yes, talk."

"Good, I don't want to slow down your repair work. Although I rather enjoyed it, the time that is, doing it. I mean talking. Yes, talking."

Tali breathed in deep and started talking.

Kasumi was walking out to the other door when she heard Tali speak about linking and intimacy. Good girl she thought. She reached out and pinched Donnelly's butt on Gabby's side.

"Ay women. Keep that for in private."

"What are you talking about block head?" Gabby responded in a hushed voice.

"Ya just pinched me bottom. Like you don't know. I know ye like it. I thought we were keeping it a secret?" He smiled, shook his butt and scanned her body with his eyes.

Gabby was stunned, then she saw Tali and Shepard getting along again. Kasumi was all she could think. Damn it.

"Wishful thinking and not here. Now, get to work." She turned back to her terminal. A confused Ken did the same.

"Hey! Aye. Ya did it again. I'm not daft woman. I know it's you. No one else is here. Didn't know ye could be so bold Gabby. I like it. After the shift we can go somewhere private, huh?" Gabby sighed but was happy at the same time.

Kasumi snuck out of the door with Shepard and waited for him to leave the hallway. She sent a message to Kelly.

_Two for two today. You owe me big. K._


	3. Chapter 1

_Nusquam Alius Res (Nothing else Matters)_

_Chapter 1_

As Liara stepped up to leave John's room he called out for her.

"Wait up, I can at least escort you out Shadow Broker."

Liara smiled a small smile, she still had feelings for John, but she knew it was over and her chance was gone. She did really mean it when she wished John and Tali luck in their relationship. She glanced at his light brown skin and brown eyes, wishing he was coming to be with her.

"John, I didn't see Tali on my tour, I would like a holo of the remaining SR-1 crew members if you think that is alright."

"I'm sure it will be fine, everyone should be getting ready for dinner, I'm sure we can catch them there, except maybe Joker. We're just orbiting above the Shadow, I mean your ship so who knows?" John pressed the button and waited for the elevator.

"John, I'll give you whatever information I can, there is just so much now. With the agents reporting in over the last few days it can be overwhelming."

"I know you'll get the hang of it, besides, Feron will be able to help if he doesn't kill the assistant."

A small chuckle left Liara's lips, "Yes, I suppose so. Getting a new crew will help out a lot when I can find trustworthy people. Thanks for letting your crew help make repairs."

A few days of a different type of work were fine. John noticed the crew seemed to enjoy a break from the normal routine. Besides, over the last week he had gotten 4 weapons upgrades, tons of minerals, credits from sponsoring missions, and best of all, a new ship model for his cabin.

The elevator came, opened, and they stepped in.

"EDI."

"Yes commander?"

"Are Dr. Chawkas, Garrus, Tali, and Joker at the mess?"

"All but Joker, he is waiting for the elevator to join everyone for Dinner."

"Okay EDI, let's stop for him."

Joker saw the elevator open and was surprised to see Liara and Shepard together, and what seemed to him, a little closer than just friends. He told Shepard on the SR-1, don't shit where you lay, but the great Commander Shepard, just went ahead anyways.

"Getting off, Liara?" Joker asked implying more.

"No Joker, we are going to see Tali, Garrus, and the Doctor, I want a holo of the old crew, you included."

Joker looked at Sheperd and shook his head, Tali was going to flip, why would he do this to her? If he dumped her like this, savior or not, he was going to give Shepard a piece of his mind. As the door closed he looked a Liara.

"So, any freaky big black eyes stuff I should know about before Tali whips out that knife and stabs one of you?"

"Jeez Joker, nothing is going on. She wants a holo and then she's leaving for her ship."

Joker smiled, "Either way, I'm going to enjoy being in the peanut gallery for this."

"Peanut Gallery Shepard?"

"Don't worry Liara, he just wants to egg people on, but since there is nothing happening, there is nothing to egg on." Then in a more authoritative tone "Right Joker?"

Joker muttered, "Oh yeah, right, everything's peachy." Why are the elevators so damn slow he wondered to himself.

_****N.A.S.*****_

In the mess hall, most of the crew had gathered for dinner. Everyone was off of the Shadow Broker's ship and ready to move on. It was rare for the whole crew to be there. But, with EDI able to control the ship while repairs were being done on both her and Liara's ship, people could gather all at once.

Tali sat near the front of the main table, nervous, legs crossed, and slowly bouncing. Everyone knew Liara had gone to Shepard's cabin, most where wondering if the Commander was really with Tali. Even if he was, could he pass up on an old flame? Or so the rumor went. Tali had avoided Liara on her tour of the ship. Kasumi sat next to her friend and was trying to console her and the made up fears she knew Tali was having. She was one of the few that knew of the relationship since the collector base was destroyed.

In a whisper that couldn't be heard over the dull roar of dinner conversation, she kept talking to Tali.

"Tali, he chose you, and you have been seeing him since we got back from the Omega-4 relay. Don't worry, what could an Asari have over you, any one of them?" And she smiled, but realized that might not have been the best thing to say. Kasumi sighed and looked across the table to Garrus for help. Garrus just shrugged his shoulders as he had seen humans do when they did not know what to say. He hoped Shepard wouldn't leave Tali. No he thought, Shepard wasn't capable of that…was he?

The elevator opened and Joker raced out, well, as fast as he could limp with a goofy smile on his face.

"I want good seats for this one commander." Joker went to the left to get to the mess hall.

Liara chuckled, as John shook his head. Tali knew what she meant to him right? It had been a short time, but he knew what she had done to be with him and he would not have picked her if he wasn't ready for her to be the only women in his life. He had read what he could about the Quarians, even on the SR-1. They couldn't afford to be promiscuous with the suits and immune system, and being with a new alien species left more unknowns. He wouldn't just have a one night stand with her. It's just a holo with some old and good friends, what could go wrong? Famous last words he thought as he and Liara went to the right and walked into the mess hall.

_****N.A.S.*****_

As John and Liara entered everyone turned and as they saw them, went silent. Some of the crew that were leaving since they knew the elevator was on the floor turned around and leaned against the wall. All eyes were on the Commander. Some glanced over to Tali so see if there was a reaction, to see if the rumors where true.

Shepard cleared his throat. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all. "Well everyone we are just here to get a holo of the SR-1 members for Liara. Dr. Chawkas, Garrus, Joker, you have second? We can just go to Port Observation and take it against the window."

Garrus and Dr. Chawkas nodded. Garrus got up from his chair and headed towards Shepard. Dr. Chawkas stood up from the other end of the table and also started walking over.

"It's good to see you again Liara. Need anything before you head back?"

"Oh no doctor, I'm fine", Liara said as she kept pressing into the room to the second table and saw Tali facing away from her seemingly oblivious to her presence. As Shepard came up to the table Kasumi turned around in her chair, and shot him daggers with her eyes, and a scowl that was not pleasant. She mouthed something, but he couldn't quite make it out. It didn't seem nice though. Shepard was really having second thoughts now. He looked around the room, the crew was waiting for something to happen, and the ground team members present seemed interested to say the least too.

Jack was playing her usual I don't give a fuck routine, but Miranda seemed to have a small smile on the edge of her lips. She had not taken his rejection well, and if Tali lost out too, especially after being with him, all the better as far as she was concerned. Miranda had seen who took to the elevator to the Commander's cabin before the Omega-4 relay in the logs. She still thought it should have been her. With the Asari light years away, she would have worn Shepard down eventually. But, Tali was always around.

Grunt looked at his battlemaster. He knew only the strongest should be his mate. He had heard the rumors too, but with the Quarian in her suit he could only smell the pheromones from the other women on the ship and now the Asari he brought in. The women's levels had all fallen off recently as the contest for his affections seemed to end, but in the suit he didn't know what the Quarian's body was really doing. He had faith Shepard would chose the strongest, his battlemaster had not let him down so far.

Thane and Samara just exchanged knowing glances and waited for what was to come. Gabby also shot the commander daggers, she saw them in the engine room, how could he do this to Tali? Ken watched and just thought about the money he had wagered on who the commanders love interest was. Looks like they would all finally find out. The Asari added a new mix to the ship wide betting, but being in engineering he had bet on Tali, and convinced Gabby it was sure money. Most of the operations department had bet on the XO, Ken thought it must have been because of fear. No CO of any ship he had ever been on had visited engineering that much, besides, he had to make up for the 500 credits he lost to Shepard in the "newbies" poker game.

Finally, Liara approached Tali and placed a hand on her shoulder to get her attention. Tali jumped, shaken from her world of thoughts and swiveled around in the chair. Facing her competition? Rival? Friend? Whatever she was, Tali wanted her gone and to just leave her and Shepard alone. She won his heart over everyone else and now this happens. Maybe the ancestors were trying to punish her, but she wanted it so badly. Her eyes had opened wide when she turned around, now they were narrowing, questioning, now looking angry.

Liara started, "Tali, it is good to see…"

Tali tensed up, she couldn't control it, it wasn't fair, she finally had some happiness again after all these years. Tears started to form under the helmet, then to everyone's surprise, especially Tali's, the words just came out.

"He…he's mine." It started shaky, but ended as a sure statement. The room turned to Liara.

"Tali, I am sorry if …."

Tali stood up right in front of Liara, "No, you can't have him!" The words were sure, direct; Tali's eyes bore into Liara.

"Tali'Zorah! Please let me finish. No one is here to take John from you. After hearing how he has talked about you over the past week, I do not think it would be possible for anyone to do it. Least of all me!" Liara seemed a little sad at the end of her statement, but quickly recovered as she noticed everyone looking at them.

Tali's cheeks blushed and her eyes widened as she processed what Liara said. Kasumi was smiling and give Shepard an approving nod. Shepard was still shocked at Tali's outburst, but liked the fact they were finally out in the open. The crew started to whisper and omni-tools lit up around the mess hall.

Tali fidgeted and wrung her hands together, embarrassed at her outburst to her old friend.

"I'm sorry Liara, I umm…oh keelah...should have known better. Umm….what do you want? Ahhh…I'm sorry."

Tali was looking at the floor not sure what to do next.

"It's okay Tali, I understand the feeling. But, it's good you got it out in the open. Sneaking around on the old Normandy was no fun. The Commander should be open about his relationships. For everyone's sake."

Shepard could feel the conversation turning against him and tried to change the subject.

"Let's get the Holo everyone, to Port Observation. Okay?"

Then to Shepard's dismay, Joker spoke up from across the room.

"Yeah, Liara, what sneaking around was going on around the first Normandy?"

"Shepard, is this the peanut gallery you spoke of before? Human humor?"

"Yes, thank you Joker, let's just move.."

Before he could finish, Ken broke from his smile to a full shout "Yes! Eat it ops!"

Hawthorne responded, "Yeah, yeah, guess you have to be a couple to work in engineering isn't that right Gabby?"

Gabby blushed a bit and stepped back. Liara smiled and spoke up.

"Just like the old Normandy, the crew betting on your social life Commander?"

Shepard looked disapprovingly at Donnelly "Okay, Ken how much since you seem to be so happy about it?"

"I got 4000 credits, thanks for coming through Commander, I know you didn't come down to engineering just to talk my lovely face. But, I don't mind. Tali's odds make the winning sweeter lass."

Hawthorne retorted, "That's okay, I just won 1000 credits on you and Gabby."

Ken turned to Gabby who was bright red and then to Hawthorne, "But, how did anyone know? We were…"

"I didn't until you just confirmed it. HA!" More omni-tools lit up as credits passed around the crew once more. Ken grabbed Gabby's hand, "Well if the Commander can come out, so can we. There are no Cerberus rules anymore."

Miranda was not happy about the recent turn of events. Relationships, betting, she must have been slacking as the suicide mission approached. Then another idea came to her. "EDI, what were the odds on the Commander?"

"Operative Lawson, they were 3 to 1 on you, 5 to 1 on Miss Zorah, 7 to 1 on Miss Chambers, and 10 to 1 on Jack. When Dr. T'soni came back, her odds where 4 to 1."

Miranda hadn't expected the odds to be that close, had she pushed Shepard away that badly? What had she done wrong? Everything was going her way until TIM had sent Shepard Tali's dossier and he dropped everything to go to her immediately.

Shepard sighed and tried to get things moving again, "Okay, great, we can talk about the betting later, can we go take the Holo now?"

Then the last person Shepard wanted to speak did. With a small spread of his mandibles, Garrus stepped back to the table.

"You know Liara, some of use lost a bunch of money on the Commander on the SR-1 on his, ahem, social life. Can you dispel the rumors? How did you wind up with the commander?"

Liara chuckled, "You know, it wouldn't be a bad idea for the crew to realize Shepard is only human."

Tali looked over at John and saw the unease in his stance as he tried to close out the situation. He could use a good teasing she thought. Besides, getting information from him was like pulling teeth.

"Yes, Liara let's all hear, I'd like to know about the things John might not tell me."

The crew came close and got ready to hear about the Commander in a new way. Shepard for his part tried to back out of the room, but a small thief appeared behind him and said, "Please, you're the guest of honor, the crew does need to know you're a mere mortal, take a seat." Shepard signed and sat down next to Liara with Tali on her other side.

"Well Garrus, what do you want to know?"

"How about how you beat out Ashley, we heard things, but never knew the truth."

John put his head on the table and waited for the inevitable. This was the worst that could have happened he guessed. All he had to do was let Liara leave.

"Well, she was the easiest to beat of the 2 rivals. I just invited her to a three way with John and I and she stormed out of the room. I knew she wouldn't accept, she hadn't faced someone like me before."

Eyes around the mess hall all popped open, half of them had their jaws open too. Kasumi nudged Shepard, "You dog Shepard, didn't know you had it in you."

Grunt smiled and let out a loud "HA! I knew my battlemaster was strong, two women."

Tali was as shocked as everyone else. Then she giggling stating, "Before anyone asks, it's NOT going to happen, right John."

Shepard continued to rest his head on the table. "Of course not Tali. Thanks for the vote of confidence Grunt, really. Anything else Garrus? Can we just go take the Holo now?"

Garrus had a smug pleased look on his face, or at least for a Turian. Then Donnelly spoke for the crew, "Ey' no way commander, you're just getting interesting, what else is there?"

Liara looked at Tali who nodded to continue, mischief in her eyes. "Well then…"

Then Tali interrupted, "Wait, you said two rivals. Who was the second one and how was she tougher than Ashely. I remember Ash really tried hard. Who else was there besides you and Ash?"

"You were the hardest rival Tali."

Tali jumped in her seat. "Me, how could that be, we weren't …..involved then." She blushed under her helmet and fidgeted in her seat. At this, John perked up; maybe things would swing away from him now.

"Well Tali, you had your four helpers."

Tali looked at Liara questionably, her eyes opening up.

"Well, you had Garrus, Wrex, Adams, and Dr. Chawkas. They all tried to push Shepard towards you. Wait, you didn't know?"

Tali looked around the room at the mentioned names present.

Dr. Chawkas just smiled and said "Guilty as charged. Not that I didn't like you too Liara."

Then everyone looked at Garrus.

"Hey, why do you think Wrex and I hung around, Shepard was talking to Tali from the moment she came aboard. Figured if he liked an alien that way he was worth a shot hanging around with."

"Really Shepard, why do you think they were all getting you to talk to Tali. I had to make sure I was always around if she wasn't."

"What are talking about? I thought they just wanted me to make sure she was okay, you know…ahhhh… home sickness and all."

Garrus's laughed, "No one's buying it boss."

"Men, always so dense. The Commander is no exception." Chawkas smirked. "It was obvious to everyone but you two."

Tali stammered, "Are we talking about the same ship? Shepard was just a good friend at the time." Chuckles and laughter came from the room.

Thane looked at the Commander, "Sometimes we don't know what's right in front of us. Luckily you got second chance."

Miranda, agitated, spoke out, "Shepard comes back 2 years later thinking he is still with you, and a few months later he's with..with…some..one else, and everything's fine?" She chose her words carefully; she didn't want to piss of Shepard over what she called the alien.

"It was a long 2 years, we all changed. We are different people now. I prevented Tali and John before, I can't do it again."

Samara looked at Liara, "You gain wisdom quickly for one so young. You're tenure as Shadow Broker should be interesting."

"You're just pissed your cheerleading ass isn't as perfect as you think. Bitch." Jack and Miranda glared at each other. Shepard had gone out of his way for both of them and it amounted to nothing more. Jack had moved on to someone else, but Miranda was hung up. She had been toying with Jacob, much to Kasumi's dismay.

"Well, in looking through the Shadow Broker's files I found some interesting things on the Commander and his feeling towards Tali. Maybe I should share them?"

Nods and approvals meet the request. Shepard just put his head back on the table and waited for the next round. What could the Shadow Broker have on him about Tali that could be so bad anyways? What's the worst it could be? Then again, that's the thought process that got him in this situation. He sighed and waited.


	4. Chapter 2

_Nusquam Alius Res (Nothing else Matters)_

_Chapter 2_

Liara smiled a bit and started "Well, the first item is actually something Garrus has been holding on to I believe."

Garrus looked at Liara still not sure of what she meant.

"When the commander was near the Mako at some point, and you were hiding underneath?"

Garrus's mandibles flared and has eyes opened, "How did you know that? It's only been on my omni-tool, guess even I forgot about it." Liara just smiled smugly as Garrus continued. "Well, Wrex, Tali, and I had been on the ship about a week and we had done our first major mission. We were still feeling the Commander and the human crew out. I was under the Mako one morning working on fixing it after another stellar driving session by the commander…"

"Hey, none of you ever volunteered, it's harder than it looks you know. Besides, what are you talking about Garrus?" A chorus a shhhs greeted the commander.

"Anyways, the Commander thought I was somewhere else and that Wrex must have been asleep, so he wallowed in some self-pity for a bit. I caught it for, ahem, possible future use."

The commander bolted upright, he mind going back to that first week. He remembered what he said, Garrus was there? Shit! "Garrus, you don't really have that? Wrex heard it too?" He was going ask him stop, but knew he had no leverage and it just make him look more pathetic than he was about too.

"Krogan's have very good hearing; I know you know that now. Anyways, here is the great Commander, I had no idea he was going to say this, but I am glad I got it."

Zeaad snorted, "Dumit', we're fin'le gonna hear Nancy boy express himself!"

Shepard wondered if he could call general quarters or something, anything, but it wouldn't make this go away. Might as well get it over with, he looked at Tali who's eyes where wide with anticipation, he was sure she was smiling under her helmet.

"Okay everyone here we go. Dim the lights a little EDI."

"Of course Officer Vakarian."

The holo sprang to life. A pair of feet were seen walking next to the Mako, "Garrus? Garrus, you around?" It was definitely the Commander's voice. "Dammit, Garrus, you here?" Just as the holo started to inch towards the feet, "Damn" followed by a sigh. The holo jumped around and just caught the site of a Quarian's head heading towards the engineering spaces. As the image switched back to the feet, the Commander's voice continued, "There she goes, she's just so…nice. I just like talking to her. Man I'm glad she came along. She's the best thing to happen since this whole Saren craziness started." The feet shuffled a bit. "Just talking to her is relaxing, I don't know what she's explaining to me half the time, but I like it. What would I do anyways? Wanna go out? Yeah, and have her Admiral dad and a whole species accuse me of cradle robbing. Why couldn't this happen after her pilgrimage? She'll find what she needs and leave, like everyone else. Then I'll have to bit my tongue as I see her later with some Quarian guy around her. Shit. Why can't anything be easy? Hell, I don't even know if she can take the suit off, but I don't seem to care." Another pause hung in the air. "Okay Shepard, enough of this wallowing shit, let's just go talk and see how she's doing today. Garrus may come back by then."

Garrus paused the holo and looked at the Commander, completely self-satisfied, and spoke.

"Commander, what would you give for me to stop here? Vacation, my own room? Hmmm... maybe credits?"

Shepard looked up from the table, "Just do it, I can't stop this now."

Gabby spoke up, "What's wrong, it's very sweet so far." The rest of the female crew nodded in agreement. Tali seemed happy about it. Kasumi was happy for her friend.

Tali spoke up, "Umm, the translator didn't get part of that, what's a cradle robber?"

A snickering Kasumi replied, "Someone who dates someone much younger than them, or just someone who is not of age yet, like before their pilgrimage is done." Tali just nodded in understanding.

"Aww, just get on with it dum it!" Zeaad just knew something good was coming.

Garrus chuckled and started the holo again. Shepard exhaled slowly.

"There she is…" followed by another sigh. The holo shifted to Tali who had stopped to talk to someone, just the tops of their heads could be seen. Then, back to the feet, "If that isn't the best looking ass in the damn galaxy I don't know what is, regardless of species. A few more years when she's done growing and just…I mean…damn. And someone else will be there because I can go in to battle without a problem, but just having her around and I'm shit." A foot kicked the front Mako tire. "No, I'm gonna do this." As the foot struck out, a female voice called for the commander from across the bay. "Shit, no not you, never mind, what do you want Williams?" The holo stopped. Garrus seemed quite pleased with himself. The crew having never heard the Commander quite talk that way was mostly quiet.

Donnelly was all smiles again, "Hey, com' here credits, told you the commander was an ass man." As omni-tools lite up, groans were heard again.

Hawthorne was not happy, "It's not fair, you were in engineering and had an inside seat to this."

"Aye, then you should not have had bet then. Shound ya?" Gabby let go of his hand and kicked his shin. "Ay women, I'm just betting on the obvious, you'll get a nice dinner out of it."

Zeaad was looking around, "That's it? We all knew what he liked, at least he finally admitted it. Helps explain why TIM picked his project lead doesn't it now." Miranda said nothing, she knew she was the best to lead the project, but the Illusive Man, also knew her body wouldn't hurt to have around to control Shepard. They had looked in to his history quite extensity. In getting the Tali dossier, she knew she had failed in that part of the mission. But he said only if she genuinely developed feelings for him. Guess it didn't matter now.

Tali was kind of shocked. She had never heard John speak about her like that, or anyone else for that manner, in such a lustful way. She had seen men look at her, but that was something else, and not John. She just tried to stay calm, she didn't want to seem like she was gloating. She wanted to scream for joy. Why hadn't he said anything then, then again, why hadn't she? She had feelings then for him too. But, she could play coy for the moment.

"Shep, I really didn't know you had that in you. Guess that means I'll never make the list." Kasumi, smiled beneath her veil. Shepard had to laugh a little too.

The crew continued to look at the Commander, fierce, determined, savior of the Galaxy, twice, and someone just looking for happiness like anyone else. What else was to come? At least the Commander could a good ribbing as well as dish it out.

Liara saw the pause and continued, "Thank you Garrus, I had no idea."

Garrus and Shepard looked over speaking at the same time, "What do you mean?" They said.

"Well, I knew you had something, but not what. That was more than I thought. The last holo will fill in the details. On to the next one. I arrived on the ship a few weeks later and ummm, interceded the Commander's thoughts apparently. Have any of you heard the Commander's last words? The real ones, not what the Alliance released to the public? I doubt most of the escape pods even heard it."

Joker, looked down, "I heard it, I was the only one close enough as the last pod out. Didn't seem like it worth mentioning when he was brought back, then I guess I forgot about it." Joker still felt bad the Commander had died to save his ass.

Shepard looked at Joker, then at Liara, he didn't remember his last words, just the struggle, then cold, lack of air, and then darkness. What could he have said?

"This is after the news reports stopped at John saying the crew is safe and other heroic items." Liara punched a few keys on her omni-tool and the recording started. Beeps and warnings were going off, suit breeches, lack of air, a deep sucking sound was heard, "NO!", "Not like this, I have more to do!" The crew heard a man confronting his end. The warnings grew more urgent in tone, health warnings started going off. "Shit! Come on, where's the leak?" The suit spoke of multiple ruptures, "NO NO NO!" Then a pause, some grunting, and suit announcing it was shutting down life support to help preserve the body, then a final gasp was heard followed by "Tali".

The crew seemed saddened and stunned at the same time. Most of them liked Tali, but did she really have that much of a hold over him, back then? The few that didn't like working with the aliens were definitely not pleased.

Liara looked at Tali, "It hurt when I heard that a few days ago, but I knew it was over before that. The Commander was getting ready to dump me anyways."

Tali's eyes widen and she sat back in her chair and looked at Shepard. Shepard looked at Liara, "I was?"

"Yes, the last holo will prove just that. Do you remember getting drunk with Garrus and Wrex before we last left the Citadel after defeating Saren? Probably not, since you were quite drunk, the Ryncol did you all in."

Shepard looked at Garrus, "I don't remember much. A lot of drinking, spending a mess of credits I could never account for, and waking up in some alley in the good part of town."

Garrus tried thinking about it, "That's about all I remember too, but we had a good time, and then we didn't see Wrex again until Shepard came back."

"Oh, before I forgot, Ashley had called me a name after our last encounter and she lost. I never figured it out. Could someone explain it to me?"

"Shoot", replied Kasumi.

"What is a Rooster-blocker? Ashley was quite mad when she said it. I know Rooster wasn't the exact term, but I fall to see what a small earth farm animal had to do with me being with the commander."

After a second, all of the human women all started snickering, or laughing. The aliens present were all as perplexed as Liara. About half the men got it, Shepard just put his head back on the table. Then, as he expected, it got worse.

"Can anyone answer the question? I assume by the laughing someone knows."

A cool steady voice answered, "Yes, Dr. T'soni, I believe I can answer that question."

The room got quiet as everyone waited for EDI speak on the matter. "Yes, EDI is it? Please explain it to me."

"It is a personification or colloquialism of the human male's penis or sex organ." The laughter started to rise in the room.

"The Rooster on earth is also called a cock, another name for the human male penis." People starting to double over in laughter as the calm voice explained the saying. The fact that the aliens were actually trying to listen and learn added to the situation.

Liara interrupted, "Yes, that's what she called me, a cock blocker." Half the crew was falling out. The rest were covering there months trying to stay quiet. Even Shepard was laughing.

"Yes doctor, that would make sense. The Rooster awakes at dawn when the sun rises. Many times so does a penis whether for procreation, or to make it known it is time to go to bathroom."

Garrus shushed everyone, "Please, some of us are trying to learn about human culture. Please continue EDI, this is very informative." As he looked at Shepard and could barely contain his own laughter.

"Of course Officer Vakarian. As cock is a substitution for rooster, Chief Williams was asserting you were blocking her attempt to reach Commander Shepards cock." As the whole floor had tears in their eyes or were doubled over, Liara nodded her understanding, "Thank you EDI, very informative. But, his cock as it were was not out to be taken. Is that something human males do, I never saw anyone do that aboard the ship." Even Shepard was laughing in to his arm on the table.

"I believe you are taking me to literally Doctor."

Even Thane and Samara had smirked, Jack and Miranda shared a laugh, the only one not laughing was Grunt. "If the battlemaster did do that I'm sure you would all be in awe!" After a brief silence, more laughter erupted from the room. Shepard had leaned back in his chair and was clutching his side. Everyone hadn't laughed like that in months; maybe it would good for everyone after all. He still wasn't coming out to badly in this. Then having melted in to the background since he had gained acceptance after the suicide mission, and usually just observing, Legion spoke up.

"Shepard-Commander, we have a query." In between laughing and gasping for air, Shepard got out "Go ahead."

The Geth's "eyebrows" fluttered back and forth.

"We do not understand why organics would behave this way. If Chief Williams had taken up Dr. T'soni on her earlier offer, could she not have at least shared in the cock instead of being … blocked? Then all could have been satisfied, correct?"

More laughter erupted in the room. Even the most stoic of people let a smile come across their lips.

Then another monotone voice answered, "Most species mate one at a time, to share can cause conflict and in human history war and destruction."

"Understood, we will inquire more on this when things are calmer." Legion stepped back to the wall to continue observing. All processes were focusing on what was the humor in the situation. What caused the organics, across species, to come together and share this in common laughter?

Tali sat surprisingly still. She was laughing, but not as hard as the others, she understood there would still be competition from somewhere, but at least she learned something else to watch for. She had also turned off her voice modulator since she was laughing so hard while trying to keep her body language in control.

After a few minutes when the laughter had died down, a still serious Liara continued,

"Miss Chambers?"

"Yes."

"If there was a small box Cerberus also held for the Commander along with my picture, could you get it?"

"Yes, please don't continue without me, I'm learning so much more about the commander and wondered what the box was for." She sprinted out of the room to the living quarters.

"What box Liara?"

"You'll see Shepard, something you probably don't remember in your drunken stupor."

Kelly came racing back with a small brown rectangular box in her hand and gave it to Liara. As Liara opened the outer packaging box, the women gasped as a white box with gold lettering came out, that spelled "Galactic Elite No. 8 Collection".

"Wow, Shep, you went all out." As Kasumi patted his back she scanned the package and her eyes grew wide. Even Tali knew of the store from the Flotilla. It was the most exclusive store around, in the Citadel, maybe the galaxy. Quarians were basically never allowed in to most of them due to stereotypes. Liara pulled out a small purse that was white with gold trim and had a thin shoulder strap.

Liara smiled, "Thank you Shepard, it's beautiful."

Shepard looked at Liara with a blank look on his face, "Liara I never brought that. I've never been in a Galactic Elite store."

She smiled slyly, "Oh, you were in it, and had a very interesting time."

Shepard looked at Garrus, who just shrugged his shoulders. Damn who ever taught him that human trait. Garrus was as dumbfounded as Shepard.

The women jealously looked at the hand bag. Kasumi let out a low whistle, what's that Shep, about 50 K on a women you were going to dump? Sounds fishy Shep."

"Ms. Goto, as you were there for this incident and what transpired maybe you shouldn't egg the situation on. It is egg right?"

"Yes Doctor T'soni, I believe it is."

"Thank you EDI."

Kasumi, looked back at Liara, then Shepard, and finally Tali. As the events came back to her she stuttered out, "Look Shep, I didn't know you then, or Cerberus, it was all in fun. I gotta go." Shepard reached out and grabbed her arm.

"If I'm stuck in this hell so are you."

Kasumi nervously looked at Tali, "I helped, you'll see, it was all worth my finders' fee."

Now Tali's interest as well as the rest of the room was piqued. Then Tali looked at the purse, John spent 50 thousand credits on Liara, she wondered if he would do that for her? Seeing Tali sigh a bit, Kasumi spoke up.

"Hey, I'm just giving Shep a hard time. You're dressed head to toe in his gift to you. Believe me, much more expensive stuff than that purse." Shepard and the crew looked at Tali's purple Bul'Tak. Tali grabbed an end and looked at it. "What do you mean? My aunty Raan gave this to me. What does Shepard have to do with it?"

"Are you sure Tali? After Shepard died I got a message to pick up a package from Galactic Elite to be shipped to you while I was still at C-Sec. I knew the logo wouldn't go over well on the fleet, so I just repacked it in a plain box. I never looked past the inner wrapping to see what it was. Didn't have the time, I didn't know where it came from." Garrus looked hard at the cloak as he tried to remember anything about getting it. What had he and Shepard gotten in to that night?

Liara turned to Garrus, "Do you remember how you got your new sniper rifle before anyone else? The first to get an Incisor rifle isn't a cheap feat."

"It just shown up with a card, it said "Thanks Bro", that was it. I have the card from Tali's box in my locker at the Citadel." Tali, shifted in her seat. She wondered if it was from John? Did he really feel this way about her even back then?

Kasumi looked at Garrus and then Shepard, "Well, let's all find out what a drunk human, turian, and krogan do together and solve the mystery, k, Shep?"

Shepard and Garrus were both perplexed, but wanted to know. How drunk had they gotten, how did they wind up in a Galactic Elite, if he spent 50 thousand on Liara, how much did he spend on Tali, and Garrus or Wrex for that matter? Just what did Kasumi and the Shadow Broker both know?


	5. Chapter 3

_Nusquam Alius Res (Nothing else Matters)_

_Chapter 3_

Liara looked at Shepard and Garrus, "Neither of you remember anything from that night? Drinking Ryncol trying to keep up with a Krogan is not a smart plan commander."

"Look Liara we don't remember, just continue please." Shepard implored as he wanted the whole situation to end.

Liara smirked and touched her omni-tool again. The image came to life and the story began.

It was security camera footage from the Galactic Elite Company store on the Citadel. Three younger Asari were on the screen. One was behind the counter with a much older Asari, possibly a Matriarch. She had a cane and seemed to be in charge. The other two were in the store closing drawers and locking items up. Then, one of the floor Asari's omni-tool beeped and her eyes widened.

"We have a new customer. It says it is THE Commander Shepard! He is with 2 others."

The other on the floor looked at her, "How did he get in? He's only a Spectre."

"It says he has 10 million worth of credit chits on him, that'll get anyone in."

The older Asari spoke up, "Okay young ones, he's probably here to buy something for a certain Asari if the rumors are correct. I know it's almost closing, but a sale is a sale."

The younger Asari all seemed excited and rushed to get the draws open, and lights on again. After a minute or so they seemed satisfied and waited for the commander and his friends to show up. One went to the door to look down the hallway. She came back in to view excited and stated, "They're coming!"

The camera shook a little, and the Asari's face changed as someone came near. She opened the door, "Welcome Commander Shepard.", she looked questionably at the Matriarch.

In to the screen Shepard and Garrus stumbled in to the store, hanging on to each other. Next with a grunt and holding two bottles Wrex appeared, he seemed to sway as he slowly plodded in.

Garrus was laughing, "I can't believe you're here. You…you… going to go through with it. No way." His speech was slow and slightly slurred.

Shepard replied, "Hells ya. I'm going to do this. Wrex! Courage please."

Wrex came up and shakily poured increasing amounts of Ryncol into two glasses, he produced another bottle for Garrus. Shepard got the smallest then Garrus and Wrex drank the largest. "Get on with it Shepard, we have real drinking to do elsewhere." His speech was slow, even for Wrex.

They all drank, and Shepard shook his head as the drink hit him. "Right, m'ladies, I need something for my girlfriend!" His support, Garrus, snickered, "Shepard has a girlfriend. HA! More ladies for me!"

The Matriarch leaned over from behind the counter, "Commander, surely you may want to come back and represent your kind in a better state?"

"I'm the commander here; I NEED a present for my girlfriend." As he drew some credit chits from his jacket he continued, "I got money, let's see something. I was told you had gifts for her kind."

The Asari all looked at each other. "Fine, Maldi, please show the Commander something from the far counter." The Asari beckoned the Commander over and he and Garrus followed. Wrex stood his ground swaying in a small circle. "What's this shit? She's MY girlfriend, she needs something big. This is a million credit chit and I'm ready to spend it." The Matriarch signaled the young one to stop.

"Gild'ran, go get the clutch and purse collection, top tier."

"Yeah, top tier, that that that….top tier!" Shepard stuttered out.

Garrus stopped laughing and looked at Shepard, "Hey what do we get? We.. we are helping here."

"Wrex, Garrus, I got a ton of money from all the weapons and contraband we got, and can't hold any more omni-gel, think and ask." Shepard turned to one of the Asari, "Hey you, I'm here to get a present for my girlfriend, I was told your store could help."

The young Asari looked at the Matriarch and cautiously eyed the krogan. "Sir, you are responsible for any damage your friends cause as they came with you."

Wrex grunted, Garrus glared, but the Commander was having none of it. "My….My friends are staying. Hey I heard you got gifts my girlfriend might like. Well, do you?"

One of the young Asari returned with two purses. A white one like Liara had, and a blue one that was slightly smaller. "Here Commander, what do you think of these?"

"What the hell? She can't use this? Is this a joke? I thought you had stuff for her, damn."

The asari looked at Shepard in disbelief, "Sir, any women would love this."

"She has pockets all over, she doesn't need a purse, she can't take it with her. Service!"

The young woman holding the purses presented the white one to Shepard, "I think this will do."

"Yeah Shepard, she'll love it."

"Not you to Garrus, I thought you had gotten over their past."

"Ummmmm…what? What past?"

"Oh, we're here, hey, I heard you have items for my girlfriend's kind, true?"

"Shepard take this for Liara, and let's go." Wrex finally grumbled.

"Fine, I'll take it, but I still need something for my girlfriend."

Everyone looked at Shepard.

Garrus spoke up, "Umm I'm pretty sure she is, you sneak around with her, you know. Who else is it?"

Shepard put his hand on Garrus, pointed at him and seemed to freeze. Wrex snorted, "Can't hold your liquor huh?"

Then Shepard started up again, "Don't you two give me shit, you pine over some girl from a former ship, and YOU pine over some Asari who almost killed you. I know what I'm doing." Then he looked around, "Hey, we're here, do you have things for my girlfriend's kind?"

"Yes, you brought this purse sir."

"She can't use that, I was told you could help."

Finally the Matriarch took down a photo of the victorious saviors of the Citadels and put it in front of Shepard, "Can you point her out?" Shepard's eyes blinked as he tried to focus on the image in front of him. His hands going over the image, slowly in a seemingly random order. Then, he smiled and stopped. He pointed at the picture and said "Her, right there."

"That's your Krogan friend behind you. Can you point to the person in the picture who is your girlfriend?"

Shepard put an index finger on the photo. The Asari all raised their eyebrows and looked at each other. "Are you sure Commander?"

"Hells ya! Let's go!"

Garrus stumble over, "Who, who did he point too?"

One of the younger ones answered, "The quarian in the picture. Is this correct?"

Garrus jump in front of Shepard, "I KNEW it, ever since I was under the Mako those weeks ago, I knew you had a thing for her! Shepard and the Quarian, this'll be good."

"Well duh. Some Turian detective you are, no wonder C-Sec gave you up. Hahaha."

"Good enough for a SPECTRE though, huh?"

"Touche' my friend."

Wrex, moved and the Asari jumped back, "Hmpt, about time you admitted it. Now, can we get back to drinking somewhere proper?" He drank from the container again and gave small vials to his friends who quickly downed them.

The senior asari spoke "Well Commander, you are correct, we have several items she might desire, how about a nice Bul'Tak for when she completes her pilgrimage?"

"Wait, I know that one, head gear stuff right?"

"Yes, head gear; you have come to right place."

"All right let's see um."

The eldest signaled to the younger ones to get the dressings. Garrus turned to Shepard, "Shepard I know what I want."

"Hair? No, really, shoot."

"They have a new sniper rifle that shoots 3 shots at a time; it's going to be awesome! It's coming out soon; maybe with your SPECTRE status you can get me one?"

Shepard keyed his omni-tool, "Quartermaster?"

"Yes SPECTRE Shepard."

"I need a sniper rifle that shoots 3", he glanced at Garrus.

"Yeah 3." Garrus nodded.

"3 shots at once, got one?"

"Sir, that rifle is classified and not out yet. Maybe you can come here when you are more…..together and talk about it securely?"

"Don't give me your condescending shit! How much and when?"

"Sir! 820K and it can be delivered in a few months when ready."

"Very well, I'm transferring the credits, send it directly to Officer Garrus Vakarian, sign it, Thanks Bro."

"Received, it shall be done sir, out."

Shepard gave Garrus a chit, "Here is the rest, 180K for ammo."

Garrus's mandibles flared, "Thanks Shepard, I'm stunned, since I'm not your girlfriend and all."

Shepard grabbed Garrus by the arm, pulled him in and gave him a quick hug and pat on the back, and then stepped back. "That's your bro hug for the year. Thanks for being there. You too lummox."

He went to Wrex and did the same.

Garrus, blinked and looked shocked, "ummmm…..okay."

"Sir, please take a look if you're done with the hugs."

She laid out several pieces of fabric on the counter.

"Just the best, that can resisted blood and stuff."

"This one is military grade for our more cautious customers."

"Wrap it up!"

"A Color sir?"

"I know that one too, purple."

"And a pattern?"

"Huh?"

"Bul'Tak's have a pattern, please look through this book and pick one."

Shepard tried scrolling through the datapad, but only succeeded in dropping it on the floor. As he fell down trying to retrieve it he pointed ahead of him. "Look, a little Japanese elf."

Everyone looked around then at Shepard on the floor. Garrus squinted into the store, "A what?"

"Hi little elf." Shepard waved from the floor.

As the young Asari looked around for anyone, the Matriarch, hit a button under the counter, locks could be heard clicking shut, "Ms. Goto, I know you must be here….again. You will not escape this time."

"Hey, were did she go?" Shepard called as he used the counter to stand back up. Then pointed to the datapad, "This one!"

The older asari looked, "Are you sure?" She had a pained look on her face. "I don't know that any young women would want that."

"Well, my girlfriend kicks ass and explosions and such. So, explosions."

As the manager looked away in to the store, Shepard's finger moved in an awkward way, "Thank you elf, yes this is the one!"

The Asari snapped back and reached out, but only grabbed air. She looked down at the book and saw the new design. "Yes, much better, swirls number 5 in purple, top fabric. What size?"

Shepard reached his hands out and in front of the Matriarch, once up he squeezed the air with a smile on his face, "This size."

"Yes, commander, most quarians are the about the same size nowadays, we'll get it in medium. Name please."

"Commander John Q. Shepard!"

"No, her name." She sighed as she continued to survey her store, looking for the thief she knew had to be there.

"Ohh.. Tali'Zorah vas..var… Neema."

"Oh yes, the Zorah clan, I remember them. Gild'ran, make it with a little more room around the bottom half."

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean! Anyways, I'm here to get something for my girlfriend I was told this store could help me."

"Yes commander, how about a Bul'Tak in purple with this swirl design?"

"You guys are awesome, now that's service."

"Yes, we try sir. Standard buying due to the high end fabric is four, you will get 2 light and 2 dark Bul'Taks, it will take a few months."

"Fine, fine, wrap it up and deliver it to the Migrant fleet."

"And a backup sir?"

"My main man Garrus here." He looked around and saw his friend on the floor and pointed to him.

"Of course sir."

Agitated by the Asari still looking around for someone, Wrex bellowed, "Okay, now that you've gone and showed how you'll piss off all of the women on the ship, can we go Shepard?"

"Jeez, Wrex, coming from the guy too scared to help his own home world you give me shit. I'll give you two full chits if you actually follow through." Shepard staggered over and pressed a finger in the towering Krogan. "Well?"

Wrex took another swig of Ryncol, bleched, roared and stormed off camera, presumably in to and through a wall as debris and chucks of wall came back from the direction he left.

"NO, she can get away now. We could have gotten her." The Matriarch lamented.

Shepard turned back around to the counter, "Hey, do you guys have stuff here for my girlfriend?"

"Yes, how would you like them signed?"

"I'll always love you, THE Commander Shepard, in English and Quarian. Let some quarian guy try and beat that for the rest of her life! HA!"

Then Shepard stumbled back, tripped over Garrus's foot and fell down. He spoke from the floor, "I'm THE Commander Shepard and this is my favorite Citadel story." Finishing, he rolled over, threw up on the floor, and passed out on top of Garrus.

The Matriarch, unfazed, spoke to the younger ones "Please take one of the chits off of the commander, 50K for the purse, 400K for the Bul'Taks, and an even 550K for the damage to the store, displays, and a tip. Thank you, Commander. Ladies, call the guards to take them away."

Then the camera started shaking again. As the Asari looked up, two chits could be seen leaving the commander and disappearing in to thin air. Wrex came back and looked around, a wild look on his face, "My Friends! You're right Shepard, I'll go back!" The chits dropped back in to sight.

The Matriach approached, took the two chits from Shepard and gave them to Wrex, "With his blessings, please take your friends out." Then she took another one and put it in Garrus's pocket. Wrex picked up his friends, slung them over his shoulders and stormed out. A rack shook and a chit fell to the floor.

Gild'Ran still in shock looked at the mess of one of the most elite stores on the Citadel noticed a chit on the floor. "Mother, he forgot a chit, and it's full."

"Well, looks like the good Commander has a tab at our lovely store for which ever young lady he winds up with. It's the least we can do with such a ringing endorsement." She drooled out. "We should keep an eye on whoever the couple is."

"Understood Mother. What about his free ring for spending 1 million credits? Even if it is due to fixing the walls?"

Their mother smiled, "Yes, we honor our promotions, one very large ring for the quarian. 3 digit species have thick digits. This should prove interesting. If Ms. Goto, took anything, add it to the Commander's tab too."

"Yes, mother."

The holo shifted to a security camera on "Alley No. 341". The time was a few hours later. Wrex was seen getting up and looking at the chits in his hands. "Thanks Shepard, you're a credit to humans and you've got quads of stone. I'm heading back to Tuchucka, and with this will bring the Krogan back, under my rule, ready to fight the Reapers. Good-bye my friend." He patted Shepard on the head, and then left the screen.

Next, a familiar young lady with a male escort came in from the right. "See Keiji, I told you, THE Commander Shepard."

"Think we should tell him about the Alliance info I've found? No, I won't tell you about it."

"Naw, he's still sleeping it off. Besides, he still owes me a chit." She bent down and took two chits from Shepard's pocket. "Oh wait." She bent down next to Shepard's face and kissed him on the cheek as Keiji snapped a holo. "I'm a fan now commander, can't wait to see who Tali and Liara are, and who wins. Which tabloid do you think will carry it Keiji?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, but stealing 2 million creds from him doesn't seem like a good idea."

"Don't worry; with what I have recorded from Elite, he won't come looking for it, if he even remembers. They were drinking Ryncol last night, a lot."

"Are you still messing with them? You don't pick on one place, it gets you caught, they can plan for you."

"They almost did until that Krogan made an escape route for me. Besides, I got you something."

"You're incorrigible. Looks like they're waking up, let's go." The couple left the screen.

A few moments later, Shepard groaned, rolled over, and propped himself against the wall. He kicked Garrus in the leg as he stood.

"What the hell happened Garrus?" He looked in his jacket, "Didn't I had 10 maxed out chits last night? I only see 2 now. Where's Wrex?"

"Don't know, but with headaches like this, we must have had fun, let's get the ship, man I gotta pee." As Garrus finished, he noticed the Commander already reliving himself on the wall. The holo ended, and the crew was waiting for a reaction, it all seemed surreal.

Shepard raced to speak first, "EDI, can you verify this, I don't remember any of this! Garrus?"

"Ummmm…I don't remember either, but I didn't wear those clothes again for months, until I left for Omega. The gun came, and then I found 1 million in my pocket to get started. Just thought things were falling in to place. Who knew it was you? And you got Wrex started, Shepard you caused trouble even in death. Guess the package got sent to me since the Migrant Fleet wasn't specific enough and I sent it off, like I said before I left for Omega. Man we had a lot of Ryncol that night."

Shepard turned to Kasumi, "You stole 2 million credits from me? Is all of this true?"

"Yep Shep, but if it makes you feel any better, it went to good causes. Like Keiji and me. Besides, I got you off that awful explosion pattern you picked; Tali should be thanking me every day for intervening."

"This can't be right, Aunty Raan, gave this to me. It does say I'll always love you, but that's it. There's no the Commander Shepard on any of them."

Samara spoke, "Tali, you would have only looked at the part in Quarian. Did you ever look for anything in human?"

Over the intercom EDI delivered her news, "Commander, all indications are the holo is authentic."

Tali turned over a piece of fabric near her helmet on her left side. "Here in the inside so I could see it, I'll always love you. Nothing else."

Kasumi came up in front of Tali and reach for the other side of the helmet. "Yes, but they only get so much space to insert a message, let's look on the other side, and there it is!"

As Kasumi turned the fabric over there in English was THE Commander Shepard. "Well?" someone in the back asked. Kasumi smiled and turned, "It's there, in English, THE Commander Shepard. Tali would never have understood the language. Wow Shep, you had it bad, and couldn't even remember."

The crew snickered and several whipping sounds followed by cat meows were heard on top of the conversations.

"But, my aunt wouldn't lie to me like that, it doesn't make any sense."

"Think of your state during this time, would a gift from the dead have made things better?" Samara inquired.

"I don't know, but I have to know now. She'll tell me now that I know."

Liara stood up, "Well, as the human's say. I am a women scorned and now I have to go. One last item for you Tali."

"Yes?"

"Are you ready to be the hated and scorned women in the Galaxy? Once this gets out, you will be on the galactic stage, and the spotlight will be intense."

Tali, already felt ostracized from some of her own people, and the rest of the galaxy looked down on Quarians anyways, this couldn't be any worse, besides, Shepard would be there with her.

"I'm ready, thanks for the information Liara, I appreciate it."

"I hope so. Anyways for proof, just go back to the store and ask for the ring."

Shepard stood up, "Okay everyone I think we're done, can we get the picture taken now?"

Miranda chimed in "Everyone stay, Commander can you come back when you're done?"

The crew groaned and the remaining SR-1 crew members left.

EDI took a holo and after some hugs and cheerful good-byes Liara headed out wishing Shepard and Tali the best of luck and promised to send them any pertinent information. She had Shepard's top list of things to start looking in too. Joker muttered and limped back to the mess hall. Dr. Chakwas, turned and smiled at the ousted couple, "I'm glad Shepard finally came to his senses and manned up as it were. A moping, pouting commander is no fun. You two are cute couple."

"Wait Doctor, was it really that obvious?"

"Tali, even Engineer Adams knew why Shepard always came down, and it wasn't to learn about the drive core." She walked out with a sly smile on her face.


	6. Chapter 4

_Nusquam Alius Res (Nothing else Matters)_

_Chapter 4_

"Shepard, we'll talk about all of this later I take it. What do you think Miranda is about to say?"

"Nothing good I think. She's been more human over time too. Let's go find out. You know, drunk or not I did mean all of that." Tali smiled under her helmet and squeezed John's hand once before she let go and they walked back to the mess hall.

Miranda was not about to let things go to hell just because Cerberus had been kicked to the curb. There were still rules and regulations to follow. Even the Commander. They weren't pirates. There would be order. "Ah, thank you commander. Let's talk about some rules for maintaining good order and discipline on this ship. Would you agree Commander?"

"Yes, Miranda. We're all adults here, I'm sure we all know whatever the Cerberus rules are. Guess I'll finally have to look at them."

"I'm talking about fraternization, EDI, how many couples are on the ship."

"Including the Commander's relationship, four relationships, one spiritual, and five other people having physical relations."

"Jeez commander, that's almost half the ship. Didn't realize I was flying the love boat around. EDI, why wasn't I informed?" Jeff seemed surprised.

"I have safe guards in place to respect people's privacy. I also have no reason to record any such meetings either for those concerned. With no ties to Cerberus, only the Commander can ask me to do otherwise."

"And me EDI, correct."

"No Operative Lawson. I am free to make my own decisions. I trust the Commander and answer to him now."

Miranda paused, and suppressed an outburst; she was not calm as she usually was. She was unsure of herself for the first time in a long time. Cerberus had given her an anchor; even it was questionable at times. Now, she hung on to Shepard and was unsure of her place.

"Okay everyone. Just continue to follow the rules as they have been. I will talk to the XO about what we will do, and what we now are. We'll then pass on the information. But, we are going to head to the Citadel for some down time and repairs. Also, I know this mission has taken on a different course now. I want you all to think about if you want to continue serving on this ship, with me. If you choose to go, I will not hold it against you. I know some of you have families to check on, and other personnel matters. You don't have to tell me now; think about it, we'll be at the Citadel in two days and you can make your choice then. In the meantime, under no circumstances whether you stay or not, is anyone to mention anything about the Shadow Broker, or for the time being my relationship. No comms back home, nothing. EDI will be screening for any mention. The stakes are too high."

Tali looked at John, he wanted to tell the crew when she didn't, why the secrecy now? She knew he wasn't ashamed of her. The holos certainly proved that if she didn't already know. She'd have to talk him later about it.

EDI chimed in, "Commander, the Shadow Broker is ready to speak with you."

"Okay, EDI, put it in the comm room, Kelly, get TIM on the line. I have some issues to straighten out with them both. Anything else since we are almost all here?"

Shepard noticed omni-tools flashing in the room. "EDI, what is the newest bet and who made it?" He sighed.

"Engineer Donnelly is taking bets on how long before Miss Zorah moves in to your cabin, permanently."

Tali's head was down looking at the floor and she started fidgeting with her hands, blushing under her helmet.

"You guys really having nothing else to do or think about but my social life? That's kind of sad. We have a bar, extranet connections..."

"Ey, Commander, but you're much more excitin'."

Hawthorne interjected, "Hey, Kasumi had an unfair advantage and prior knowledge of this, I want a review."

After the laughter died down Shepard addressed them for the last time. "Okay everyone, knock off, and get ready for tomorrow, we'll be in the thick of it again before you know it. Miranda, meet me in the comm room as soon as you can. Kasumi, we'll talk about you later. Jacob could you fill in the Professor on what transpired here? Dismissed."

"I'm covered by affiliation with a SPECTRE, sorry.", and she disappeared. Tali was just a bundle of questions and feeling as happy as she could ever remember. As she left with the crew, she was surprised at the congratulations she got from some of the crew, and requests to keep him happy for their sake. It had been a long day and those not on watches were heading back to the crew quarters, most thinking if they would stay or not. Tali looked around and saw her friend waved her over. She backed away from the elevator and walked in to Kasumi's room. The door closed and the two women hugged each other and jumped up and down like school girls.

After everyone dispersed, Shepard was waiting for the elevator. As the doors opened, Miranda and Jacob joined him inside. "Miranda, you are the XO, everyone will know that, and you have my trust."

"Thanks Shepard, it means a lot. What are we talking to both of them about?"

"You'll see, I'm still thinking about it."

"Jacob."

"Yes Miri?"

"What's that goofy grin on your face for."

"The Commander gave me a Bro hug before the suicide mission; it's nice to be trusted. Thanks Commander didn't realize it wasn't just a black human thing either."

"Like I said one a year. You proved yourself Jacob. Good luck with Mordin."

The doors opened and Jacob went to Mordin's office as Shepard and Miranda went to the comm room through the Armory. As they entered, the table was already down and TIM was drinking from his glass. The standard Shawdow Broker image was projected in to the room. They stepped in to the projection.

"Shepard, glad my information could help, can we get back to the Reapers now?" The glass down, he picked up a cigarette and took a deep breathe.

The low booming voice of the Shawdow Broker, came in, "Yes, thank you. We have forwarded the information you requested." Shepard guessed Feron must be on the other end. Liara was still getting back. Good, he could help her already.

"Listen, both of you. We all need to work together, and I need you to get me information. TIM," The Illusive man arched an eyebrow, "The whole thing is just too long, it's TIM for the moment, bear with me. We need each other, but I need to be independent to everyone who looks in. I need the logos off the ship and complete control. Funds can be sent via protected accounts by the shadow broker or Cerberus. The Normandy has single handedly improved Cerberus's image, but it drags me down. No one needs to know about the ShadowBroker affiliation. No one needs to know how we interact, but we still need too. I need to trust the crew I have and if I am to focus on the mission, still be able to pay and feed them. I said before it's my ship and I meant it, but I know how the universe works too. None of us can get the galaxy ready alone. TIM, I don't want to fight you, I can use your help and who knows what clean up you'll need next. But, this can get the council and others on our side."

The Illusive man took a long drag and looked at Shepard and Miranda, "Agreed Shepard, appearing as a free agent can be advantageous for both sides. Miranda will know how to access the information and funds you need. I understand Miss Lawson still works only for you."

"Thank you. ShadowBroker?"

"Of course, whatever you need Commander." Shepard realized Liara must be back.

"TIM, I am letting crew go at the Citadel who want to leave. I'll be replacing those as I can. It may mean bringing in more species for everyone to feel vested in this mission. I'll be getting in contact with Asari, Alliance, STG, anyone who will listen."

"What are your first moves Shepard?"

"Well TIM, you know, I like that. The two big items are the Krogan unification and settling the Geth and Quarian war. Fierce ground troops and the biggest fleet around will come in handy."

"Agreed Shepard, I don't have much on the Krograns, but your friend Wrex may need your help soon. Both the Shadow Broker and I have contacts in the Migrant Fleet. We can judge the mood."

"Can we start building ship weapons for them? They maybe 300 year old ships, but they work and can pack a punch. If I can settle the war, they can be trusted. I am working with Legion on this issue. So, TIM, no more testing on the GETH, got it?"

"If something actually materializes, we'll lay low for the greater outcome. We have a better lead after getting some ShadowBroker information on the anti-Reaper gun fired thousands or years ago. When we get an area, I'll send the information on."

"ShadowBroker, you have by top list, contact me when you need too."

"Of course, out."

"TIM, hold on, Miranda, can you leave us?"

"Of course Commander." She looked at TIM as she left, she saw no malice, but she knew that meant nothing. She left and headed to Jacobs room in the Armory.

"Yes, Shepard, my time is precious."

"I know I'm not in charge, not even pretending. But, I'm going to do this. Is Cerberus going to help?"

"Shepard, what you do is good for humanity. Our methods are different, but the goal the same. To stop the Reapers."

"And that's where it ends. Dominating everyone else isn't going to help. You need to lay low. Can you be discrete so I can get what we need?"

"It would seem to be the best course of action. Without you or the ShadowBroker to worry about, I can concentrate on other things. Can I trust that Miss. Zorah won't be a distraction?"

"It's none of your damn business. You're with a Matriarch among others, how much Viagra do you go through there?"

"The Asari, is helpful and as you well know they can do some interesting things. What a Quarian can do I have no idea."

"I know who you are. The ShadowBroker doesn't, and I doubt anyone else here does. But, with information from KaKohu and Anderson confirms it even if they don't know it, or are dead."

"Do you think it gives you leverage?"

"No, I can't touch you. But, I am trying to understand you and your real motivations."

"I'm glad you're learning Shepard. I am glad I brought you back, despite the loss of the Collector base."

"Look, every Reaper base has indoctrinated everyone on board, you have failed at every attempt, and I've had to kill them, not you."

"Perhaps, but now we'll never know."

"Perhaps. Will you continue to protect Oriana?"

"I'm here to help Shepard, of course."

"Right. Why didn't you have Tali on the team earlier? If you knew how I felt before I did?"

"I thought Miss Lawson would be enough to capture your interest. Miss Zorah showing up on Freedom's Progress was unexpected. It changed your perceptions, so I changed my response. Really Shepard, you need someone, you need to relax, become more stable for what's ahead. I'm glad it's someone on the ship. It's your personal decision."

"Well, if you can throw a bone to me like the ShadowBroker on top of Tali, you can be very pragmatic. Thanks for both issues for what's it worth."

"I'm not your enemy Shepard. Strike out on your own, the doctor and I will be behind you. Glad my investment and belief in you is still sound." With that the two men turned and left the connection. The Illusive Man smiled, maybe Shepard was beginning to see the big picture and despite the quarian still be very useful to his cause. Shepard thought about what he had done and said. He still needed TIM, but at least it would be on better terms, he hoped.

_****N.A.S.*****_

Miranda went to Jacob's room, leaving Shepard to finish. He was putting some weapons away. "Hi Miri. You doing okay?"

She looked at him, she wanted comfort, but knew he wasn't the one. Neither were the one night stands she was having at every port call. "I'm alright. Just worried, I put a lot of faith in the commander. I hope it's correct."

"You always say you judge people correctly. I doubt that has stopped now." He put another weapon away and went to the next.

"Jacob. Thanks for being a friend. You know, don't wait for me. I need time to sort all this out. Our time has passed. You need someone who can be there for you. I can't do that right now. Please I know what you're doing, I don't need it. Go be happy. Get drunk with the commander or something." She put up a small smile at the end.

"Okay, Miri. Just making sure. Friends it is. If you need to talk I'm here. But, I will move on."

"I'm sure." She hugged him, he returned it, and she left for the elevator.

Jacob watched her go, sat back down and finished the last weapon. He sighed and felt free for the first time in a while. Hell, if Shepard could find someone, so could he. Shepard may be the Commander, but he was the Prize. He had a ton of lines unlike the Commander too. As he got down for his evening workout, he thought of being back in clubs and wooing the ladies. Hmmmm….who could his wingmen be, he needed to choose carefully.

_****N.A.S.*****_

Tali and Kasumi finally calmed down and ran over to the couch in her room. Kasumi curled up in her usual spot. Tali sat on the other side.

"It's like a dream Kasumi. I never thought I would be here with HIM. I'm so happy. Thanks for the help along the way. I don't think it could have happened without you."

The thief chuckled thinking about some of the late night crying sessions with Tali, and making her realize she had as much to offer as any women in the galaxy let alone the ship.

"I can't believe how he felt about me the first time. Why he didn't say anything?"

"Tali, Shepard is pretty dense on these issues obviously. I was there when your dossier came in. Shep ordered to get to you ASAP, no backtalk. I convinced him to take me along. He was putting Grunt to shame, killing everything in sight to get to you. Your video logs, man, you had it bad. I miss Shepard, I wish he was here. On and on."

"Stop teasing. Was it that bad? I did. But, I feel like I missed out on time we could have had."

"Let it go Tali. If you knew then, how much more would you have suffered after he died? I think your aunt knew and that's why she kept the gift giver from you. The man dropped 400K on you!"

"I know, if I had known, I would never have accepted it. It's too much. You can repair a ship for that! Where did he get all that money anyways? Maybe that's why she never said anything too. Aunty Raan is going to flip when she finds out. She's quite protective."

"Oh, forget it. You're a full woman. Especially after being with Shepard what? Twice now?" Tali blushed. "Or so I guess. Tali, don't worry, Shep is a strong man, he won't falter. He chose you, for his type, it's case closed. Once the universe sees how you were part of the team that saved the universe AGAIN, I can't imagine anyone giving you trouble back home."

"I wish it was that easy."

"If they ordered you back, would you go?"

Tali's head snapped to her friend, "NO!"

"See, it is that easy."

"I guess…I guess it is. Thanks for everything Kasumi. You've been one of the few real friends I've ever had."

"Tali, after the Elite incident, I had to find out who you were when the chance presented itself. Besides, didn't you ever wonder way the Bul'Tak's never wore, survived everything?"

"I just figured it was some admiralty special. I never thought about it. I was so sad for so long."

"Well, now you can be happy. Speaking of which, if the commander knows anything about Jacob's situation, you'll let me know?"

"Of course." The two friends giggled and relaxed. Tali just felt content. For once, things were looking up. EDI broke the silence. "Miss Zorah, the Commander has requested your presence in his cabin."

"Thank you EDI, tell him I'll be right up."

"Good luck Tali, relax, It'll be fine."

Tali nodded and headed for the door. Kasumi leaned back and thought of Jacob.

_****N.A.S.*****_

Tali stepped out of the elevator and waited for the inner door to open. She ran in and looked around. "John? John!" She saw a hand come from the corner of the couch behind the models. She couldn't contain it any longer. She came down the steps and in a few steps jumped into John's waiting lap. She hugged him, "I love you. You crazy, drunk Bhost'tet."

"I love you too Tali." He reveled in her embrace as he returned it. It gave him energy.

"I'm sorry, I'm still recovering from last time, but it's not taking as long to recover!" Doubt was still in her voice.

"It's okay Tali. Can't I just enjoy having you around? I mean before the regulations kick in?" Tali giggled and kept holding her love. John picked her up, and carried her to the back of the room. "Come on, we have a long day ahead of us and I know a certain engineer can't sleep right without her Commander around."

"Really, it better be me. We can talk about today in the morning."

He fell into the bed enjoying her embrace. Staring up at the stars, and then with Tali by his side fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 5

_Nusquam Alius Res (Nothing else Matters)_

_Chapter 5_

Tali woke up and rested on her lover's chest. She enjoyed hearing his heartbeat, steady and strong. Humans were slightly warmer than quarians and it felt very nice. She lazily traced a finger along his chest and listened to him give a slight purr as she made circles. The sound made her smile. She felt safe, secure, and loved. Then she felt a hand steal around her waist and draw her close.

"Morning beautiful." He adjusted to be a little more comfortable.

It made her smile to hear him say that. She wondered what she looked like compared to others. Kasumi kept telling her not to worry, what Shepard thought was all that mattered. But, when the focus turned on them, she wanted to live up to his status. Was she pretty? All she ever saw was just herself. What to compare herself too? She snapped out of it when Shepard patted her ass.

"You know, I have other things about me you might like."

"It's all about the mind and personality, of course."

"Uh huh. Where did you get all that money?"

"I couldn't spend it fast enough at the end. Remember, everyone had SPECTRE 10 gear and weapons, but we kept getting more guns and salvage. I couldn't carry anymore omni-gel. The money just kept coming in. After upgrades, I couldn't give it to the crew since they were in the Alliance. So, I kept it for a rainy day. Guess I should check on my other accounts."

Tali raised her head, "There's more?"

"Should be. Glad when I'm drunk I can still speak the truth. I was worried for a bit."

"I guess Samara was right, I'm glad you didn't say anything, I don't know if I could have survived knowing you loved me and then dying."

"You're going to have to fill me in on those two years. They sounded rough. I don't want you to resent me over it."

"I could never, it wasn't your fault! I know that."

"I know, but I want to know. Guess it's time to get up. See who's staying or going. I think I know, so, hopefully there won't be any surprises."

Tali sighed, "I know, I need to get to engineering. I'll eat as you get ready. I got a tube with me."

Shepard rose and stretched his arm out, looking at the indent in it and his chest, "We gotta get something for that helmet, it's leaving marks. Not that I mind."

"I'm sure you'll think of something."

As Shepard left for the shower, Tali fell back to the bed. It still seemed like a dream. She looked around the room taking it all in. She rolled over and looked at the old dog tags. She didn't want the old memories and looked away. She hoped she could stay here with him someday. So much space, it was huge. She heard the water turn on and went towards the shower while hooking up her food tube. She put the straw from her helmet in her mouth and began sucking the paste. She looked at her hand as the paste was now in place. Now, she saw the suit as a prison vice a lifesaving asset. In the two times with John, she had felt so much, it was so intense, it was living. John deserved to feel her when he wanted too. But, he waited; he was so good to her. She promised he would know how much and somehow they could enjoy each other more. She walked up the steps and as the shower door slid open, she watched the object of her affection. She wanted to be in there with him.

Shepard heard the door open and turned around with a big grin on his face. "You know Miss; usually you have to pay a credit for the door to remain open for a few minutes of show."

Tali looked him over and replied, "How would you know about that? Where have you been?"

Shepard chuckled, "Around, but someone's got me now."

"You're damn right and don't you forget it bosh'tet! Quarians are very protective of their mates. There's usually a whole ship after a few good men. Hope you're ready."

"Born." He rinsed himself, turned off the shower and Tali handed him a towel. "See something you like?"

"I was just checking for the Rooster. I still don't fully understand."

Shepard laughed as he dried off and stepped out of the shower. Over on the office chair was a fresh set of underwear and Cerberus casual uniform, and started to put them on.

"I'll have to tell Kelly we need new uniforms sans the Cerberus logos."

Tali's eyes widened. "We're free of them, just like that?"

"Not quite, we still need each other. But, we need to be independent for operations and we are. The Shadow Broker and TIM will supply us info and money. But, we won't answer to either. It's my ship. Should make talking to people easier."

Tali hugged him, "I'm glad to hear, but I have to go."

"You aren't staying? Homesick?"

Her eyes narrowed and she put a thick finger in his chest, "Try going anywhere in the galaxy without me. You'll regret it."

Shepard pressed his fingers against his lips and then her mouthpiece. Tali responded with the same. "Thank you. I know I can always count on you." With that, she nodded and headed to the door as Shepard sat down to review his messages.

_****N.A.S.*****_

The elevator was waiting for Tali as she came out. She pulled the tube out and stashed the empty tube in a pocket. She was glad she brought it, now she could skip the mess desk and any questions. At deck 4, the door opened, and Grunt with Jack was waiting. She bumped into him on way out, almost falling back.

"Oh, hi Grunt, Jack, sorry, didn't look first."

"Hmpt. I don't know why the Battlemaster picked you, but you must be strong in some way I don't see."

"Maybe you still have a lot to learn about a lot of things."

Tali didn't back down when it came to Shepard.

"Maybe. He's calmer but still ferocious, while you have more confidence. You have my support by his choice, don't mess up."

Jack just said "Sup." With that, they stepped in to the elevator and selected the 3rd floor.

"Ahhh…thanks Grunt." What else could she say? Was it a compliment? As the doors closed, she walked towards engineering. As she settled in to her terminal, she looked over at Ken and Gabby.

"Good morning, how are you two doing?"

"Fine Lass, but probably not as good as ya."

Gabby elbowed him.

"Well Ken, you'll be glad to know I made a few hundred credits off of you and Gabby, thanks."

The engineering pair looked at each other and blushed, "You got us Ma'am. Just keep Shepard carin' about the drive core."

_****N.A.S.*****_

Shepard watched Tali leave and turned to his messages. Mostly junk. A message from Aria though.

_Shepard, Anderson and his girlfriend are here on Omega under my care. Please come get them and stop by when you get a chance._

_Aria-Queen of Omega_

He couldn't believe she actually sign her messages that way, that ego really is huge. He frowned, what happened while he was off chasing the Shadow Broker? He searched the Extranet and found some information on Anderson taking a leave of absence. Great, that asshole Uldina was in charge now. Shepard keyed a quick message to the private account he knew Anderson had.

_How is the vacation?  
><em>If he was really in trouble he would know how to respond. He got up and walked to EDI's projection area.

"EDI?"

"Yes Shepard?"

"I know I am still having some problems wrapping my head around you being the ship now, but will you continue on our mission with us? You are a free being."

"Of course Shepard, thank you for letting me be the second person you asked."

"I may still forget about your new status sometimes, but as a crew member you need checking on too."

"Thank you commander, I appreciate it. The elevator is waiting."

"Thanks EDI."

As the elevator descended Shepard thought about the crew. He needed everyone he could get, they were working well together. With the information from the Shadow Broker, he could take of their needs first, instead of having them think he didn't have the time for them. The doors opened on the second floor. Kelly rushed up immediately.

"Did you review your messages commander?"

"Yes, Kelly, thanks. What is the mode of the crew on my announcement about the mission?"

"Most want to stay. A few have personnel matters to take care of. A few don't want to serve here anymore. Your personal announcement was well received overall, people are happy for you."

"Thanks Kelly, what about you?"

"The collector ship shook me up, but I'm ready to continue on. I know you'll get us through."

"Thanks Kelly. We'll need uniforms without the Cerberus logos now, can you work on that?"

Kelly lit up, ""Yes sir!"

"Thanks, that's all."

He headed to the cockpit, noticing who was looking him in the eye and who looked away. As he approached the pilot, the chair turned around.

"Round three still requires a kick ass pilot. I'm in for another round commander. You look well rested and Tali's not sneezing up a storm, guess you actually slept last night. Good for you two."

"I should go." As Shepard walked away he muttered, "Guess I must really want you around to take your crap?"

Joker yelled "I'm endearing." as he walked away. He kept scanning the crew, looking for any signs on decisions. Next was Mordin.

As he entered the room, Mordin started on his own. "Ahh, Shepard, heard about last night. Will serve with the little time I have left. Glad you and Miss Zorah are enjoying each other beyond blowing off steam. Be cautious, keep giving blood samples. Must get back to samples, will talk later, okay."

"Ooookay doc, nice chat, later then." Shepard headed towards the armory noting Mordin's time left statement for a follow up.

Jacob stood and saluted as he entered. Shepard returned it, "How's it going?"

"Good Shepard, real good. Can't wait to see what's next. I'm on board come what may."

"Glad to hear, anything else?"

"Nope, just readying the weapons, got a weight removed and I'm ready."

Shepard arched a brow "Weight?"

"The prize is available to the ladies again. Since you're tied up, would Garrus be a good wingman? He seems to fancy himself a ladies man if the scuttlebutt is true."

Great, he could start helping now, "Thanks for staying, I need your help. Ummm…the prize?"

"Damn right.", and Jacob followed Shepard to the elevator. Things were looking up. The main players were staying so far. His omni-tool lit up, a note from Crewmen Rolston, he was sorry to leave, but had to be with his family. Not a surprise, hopefully not too many more would come up.

As they reached the 3rd deck they went towards port observation.

"Jacob, here's the mission. Just go in and talk to Kasumi. I need you to distract her for a while; I'll follow a little bit behind."

"Okay, stealing 2 million creds from you would make me nervous too."

Jacob approached the door as the commander hung back.

"Look Shep, can't we talk about this calmly?"

"Kasumi, it's…"

The door opened and Kasumi stood there with a big grin, "Oh! Jacob, come on in!" She tried to relax, but this was great. Could Tali have said something? "What brings you by?"

"Hi, just seeing how you're doing. That was a big revelation last night. I didn't know you were so….bold." He drew out the last word. Yep, he was back.

Kasumi's was just trying to stop from squealing. "Well, he didn't miss it. Besides, I helped him with Tali, can a price be put on that?"

"I guess not. Not for the prize." He gazed at her.

Kasumi just couldn't get enough of the corny lines. Miranda may not like it, but she thought it was sweet. She never heard the door open again as Shepard entered the room.

"Ahem."

They both jumped. Kasumi looked at Jacob, a setup? He wouldn't do that to her.

"I need to speak to Kasumi alone, Jacob, is that okay?"

"No problem commander." Then he looked at Kasumi, "I'll be back to pick this up." As he strutted out, all he could think was how he still had it. Wait, had Kasumi responded, he hadn't been paying attention. As he turned to figure it out the door closed.

"Look Shep, I know it was a lot of money, but obviously you didn't need it. It went to worthy causes. Come on, I helped you with Tali, then and now, she's my friend. I..I..want to stay." She was looking at him beneath her veil, waiting for the result.

Taking a seat he gestured for her to do the same. "Of course you can stay Kasumi, but no more stealing unless I know what's going on." She nodded. "Secondly, those Quarian artifacts you have in the hold. Mine, no telling Tali." She gasped in surprise. "Really, the Mona Lisa too? What else did you get from Hock, we didn't even stay that long after he was killed."

Relived she replied, "You know that was just my resume, I knew I was staying. I'm the best, it doesn't take me long."

"Is any of the money left?"

"Yes, I have about half in some well hidden accounts."

"Good, we may need it, I'm sure I can count on you. As you write some good Haiku's, if someone was interested in poetry, could I send them to you for advice?"

Now she was intrigued, how did Shepard know? The Haikus meant it wasn't Tali. "Anytime Shep. Thanks, it means a lot to me, staying." He held out his hand. She looked at it questionably.

"Well, if you are going to do this, you have to move on too. I'll hold on to the grey box if we need the information from it later. But, you have to let go."

She removed it from her pocket and looked at it lovely as she handed it to Shepard.

"I know it hurts, but it's for the best"

"I know."

"Anyways, how did you wind up with us on that night?"

"I was bored waiting for Keiji for a night out. I saw the three of you stumble towards the good stores and decided to follow for an easy mark. Then I saw it was the Commander Shepard. Like I said, I'm a fan."

"Okay, no more stealing from me. But stay sharp, there will be jobs for you ahead. Also, my ship is not a traveling stolen art exhibit. Figure out a way to remove the objects, preferably to some museums. Should I check for the Statue of Liberty's head in the cargo bay behind the boxes too?"

"I almost had it figured out, but we had to leave. Maybe next time?" She smiled, happy again.

"Do you know what happened to the mini Mass Effect relays that were there?"

"I may have a contact who could track them down."

"I need them on the Citadel ASAP. Somewhere safe too, and give me the bill. I'll get a contact for them when you are ready. Also, thanks for the help with Tali, I know I'm a little dense sometimes."

"Anytime, now, can you let Jacob back in?"

He stood up and headed to the door. But, Jacob was not there.

"Drat, oh…maybe breakfast." As she slipped out of view, Shepard thought they would be an interesting couple. Now to the door he didn't want to go too. He knew the answer that would come.

As he entered, Thane still staring ahead welcomed the commander.

"Hi Thane, how are you doing?"

"Fine commander, but I'm afraid I'll have to be leaving you." Shepard sighed.

"I figured as much, but I understand. Koylat will be lucky to have you around."

"Yes, I hope so and my health is failing again. Not much left that can be done now. Thank you commander, for letting me join you, and helping me atone for my sins. Being around people again his changed my perspective more than you know."

"Is there anything we, I, can do? I looked in to lung transplants and.."

"No commander. I choose my path and I am at peace with it thank you. May the ocean watch over you and Tali on your mission. I know you have others to speak too. We will speak again."

"Okay Thane, I should go." Sad for his friend, but happy at the same time Shepard left and headed to Samara's room. As usual he interrupted her meditation. She smiled before he could see her, removed it, and ask him to join her.

"Shepard I hear you are asking who is staying?"

"Yes, the Reapers are still a threat, will you stay?"

"I want to, but I cannot at this time. When the time comes, I will be there. But, I need to stay with Thane and guide him at the end of his journey and help Koylat. I have a replacement in mind, and will get the Jusicar's to sway the Asari councilor to listen to you and prepare for the upcoming war. You have done much, and still have much to do. You handle your burden quite well Shepard."

Shepard was surprised, he thought she would stay. Then he smiled, "I understand. I trust when you release yourself from my service I will not be killed?"

Samara chuckled internally; these humans find humor in anything. "No commander, I may not always agree with your methods, but you are honorable and try to do what is right by your own code. I do not see how you do it sometimes."

"Humans have a saying, "Absolute power corrupts absolutely". I basically have absolute power. It scares me sometimes, as it should. No limits. I need this crew to help balance me, throw ideas off, and keep me in check. It's a two way streak. A few slips and I'm the next despot…..or Saren. I've killed two SPECTREs so far, and I don't want one coming after me. Talking with you has been a great help. Your experience can put things in to a perspective I don't have."

"It is a wise saying. I am not worried about you. Now that Tali is in your life you will find balance easier to achieve. She can rise to claim her potential with you Shepard. She is much stronger than most think, and you will have a lot to do with that. Give her time. She will not let you down. Since you will not let her down, the Galaxy should be safe from a rogue Shepard. The Quarians are a good people, show them again. We will speak again; I have enjoyed our talks immensely these past months."

"Will you be okay on the Citadel with the crime that happens there? They might not be as understanding as on Illum."

"You'll see, it will be fine. Good day commander."

Shepard stood and left for the next person. Hopefully there would be no more surprises.


	8. Chapter 6

_Nusquam Alius Res (Nothing else Matters)_

_Chapter 6_

Shepard walked in to Miranda's room, the XO was reading her screen intently as usual.

"Ah, commander. Any surprises so far. I am staying if you'll have me."

"Only if you continue to be XO."

She smiled and hung her head a bit. Shepard still believed in her. She needed a focus though.

"I have ordered Kelley to start looking for uniforms without the Cerberus logo. We don't need the baggage."

"Agreed commander. I have been setting up new accounts with TIM and the ShadowBroker. It all looks good so far. Thanks for believing in me commander. It means a lot."

"Have more faith in yourself. I know leaving Cerberus was hard, but we'll do it right. I'm not asking you to betray TIM, but I need to know you have my back. We'll talk more at the Citadel about rules and regulations. I'm not letting anyone stop us. The council will even have to shape up. Hopefully they will listen this time. We have lost Rolston, Thane, and Samara so far. I expect some more."

"I have already gotten 3 more leaving. Mostly the secondary crew. Probably more than they bargained for, and the one pregnancy. We haven't lost any of the prime crew yet. How do you want to fill them? TIM would probably send spies."

"I know, but to unite everyone, it may wind up a very multi species crew so everyone can watch and feel they are contributing. We'll still be mostly human, but this isn't just a human problem."

"Understood commander, it makes sense. I've got to balance our new and old contacts together."

"I'll let you get to it."

He rose and entered the mess hall. Most people where done with breakfast and had returned to their stations. Hawthrone, Goldstein, and Patel all looked up from finishing their trays as the command walked by.

"We're all with you till the end Commander."

"Thanks, glad to hear it. Let me know if there is anything you need. Thanks for staying."

"Besides, I got to make some money back from engineering." He laughed as they emptied their trays and walked away.

Patel walked behind, "Congrats commander, I hope the two of you are happy together, you deserve it."

Shepard was pleasantly surprised, "Thanks. How did the crew take it?"

"Besides those losing money, not many problems. Those that do have a problem with it are probably leaving. Maybe they were actually more Cerberus unlike most of us. Anyways, thought you should know, see you commander."

Shepard walked up to Mess Sargent Garnder. "Hi, how's the cooking going? Need any supplies when we hit the Citadel?"

"Everything's fine commander, but I'm leaving when we hit the station."

Shepard was shocked, "What, why?"

"I came to help kick ass, pay back. Now you got aliens everywhere, I can't keep track of all of these food needs, I get kidnapped; no one said anything about this."

"You're serious? I didn't think you were like that. We need a good cook, will you reconsider? You're doing fine."

"Nope, minds made up. You're supposed to be protecting humanity, and you're going around with anything around."

Shepard furrowed his brow; he didn't like the connotation of the last half of Gardner's statement. After he got the crew back, Gardner seemed among the most grateful. "Sorry you feel that way. You can go at the Citadel and you'll get rewarded for the job you did. Thanks for the chow."

As he walked off, he had gone from happy to pissed in few minutes. Shit, how did he miss that one? Who else might pop up? He wondered if he should tell Tali? He barely noticed as he entered Garrus's work space.

"Hey boss, you took last night pretty well." Garrus noticed his friends look. "What's wrong?"

"Ahh…some of the crew are leaving. Some are small minded assholes. Just some surprises, that's all. How are you doing Mr. Reach?" He smiled again.

"Ha ha. I didn't know I owed my rifle and startup money to you. Remind me not to talk about women to you when you're drunk. You'll blab to everyone." Shepard scowled at his friend. "No, no, your secret's safe with me Shepard. You know I'm there till the end and it's done. Wouldn't be anywhere else. But, I'll take my Bro hug in some other more public time. Also, you owe me two. It'll be great!"

"Don't push it Garrus."

"Hey save that talk for Tali." Shepard glared then laughed with his friend. "I'm happy for the two of you. A long time coming. At least I made up the credits I lost. I owe Wrex a cut. She even's you out."

"Why are people saying that? What was I like before? An unhinged maniac?"

"No, just Shepard, hard to explain. Ahh….I gotta finish these calibrations, talk later?"

Shepard nodded and walked out. He was the same, what was everyone talking about? He rounded the corner, not even glancing Gardner's way, and walked in to Dr. Chakwas's office.

"Commander, you know Jeff and you can't survive without me. I'll be here to patch you both up as needed. Just remember the Brandy."

"Of course, I'm glad you're staying. Can't have a Normandy without you. Doctor, umm….am I different?"

"You mean a man so deeply in love who still doesn't fully realize it yet? Yes. Just invite her to stay up there with you. The crew certainly won't mind. The fools are leaving anyways. Enjoy some happiness while you can commander." She swiveled back to her desk. "Ahh…young love."

"Thanks doc." He was glad to see no one was in the sick bay for anything and went to the back of the room. As the door opened, he caught the sight of Legion….doing the robot? The Geth straightened up as Shepard walked in.

"Shepard-commander, have you come to inquire on our staying."

"Yes, Legion, you have proven yourself and we still have the same goals."

"Agreed, we want to stay and help. It is best for both organics and Geth."

"Yes, Legion, can we talk about Quarian and Geth peace? Getting them back to Rannoch? With the civilians on the ground, they can become a much more potent space force."

"Agreed. As we have said, we have not attacked the creators in 300 years. They threaten us. With the Heretics gone there is only Geth again, we do not desire war."

"Are there any place left they could stay? 10-15 million or so of them?"

"Yes, the cleanup has continued since the war ended. Some of the mega cites could be made ready in a short period of time. The environment has recovered enough to support them."

"Can you start that? What do the Geth want in return?"

"We want peace, to continue to evolve by ourselves. To be recognized as sentient beings, not glorified machines. To grow as we desire. Creator Admiral Zorah's work should not stand."

"True, I will take care of that. Anything else?"

"Not at this time. We have communicated with the Geth, priority will be given to readying a city area in a mild climate for the non-combatant creators. Would you like to assume being the Keeper of Rannoch?"

"What's that?"

"An honorary position in peace of a person that is supposed to look over the Quarian people. Started after the Quarians were first united as one people under one rule. Towards the end of the Morning War it became a central person of power to fight the war and guard the planet."

"I don't think they want an alien holding that position Legion."

"Understood, but it was foreseen by the creators that aliens may take over their planet as the war ended. We are willing to present the ceremonial sword and dagger if it will help."

"Yes, a gift of friendship would be very nice. Arrange a meeting point. We can meet a ship and pick them up."

"Affirmative commander. Will your relationship with creator Zorah, change your stance on the war and the Geth?"

"No Legion. I am independent and have no baggage to carry in the matter. Even Tali is coming around. I think. If she can, they all can. You two groups have to stop fighting."

"Agreed. We will be ready when needed."

Shepard was smiling again, good news indeed. Now it off to the forth deck and his favorite engineer.

_****N.A.S.*****_

As the door opened he wondered where to start? Grunt would be good, he'll stay. The door opened and Grunt was in front of his tank.

"Shepard."

"Grunt."

"You still have no equal. Taking down a Yahg with your fists. A SPECTRE too, you continue to do BIG things Shepard. I'm staying. Wrex thinks it best at this time too, he wants me to observe and learn."

"Well, the Reapers will be even bigger, up for the fight?"

Grunt pounded his fights together, "Always ready to kill."

Shepard was turning to leave when he notice a look on Grunt's face he hadn't seen before.

"What is it Grunt, you can always speak."

"Your mate Battlemaster, why not just show the crew whose boss, and take her to your quarters. It's your ship, you're the boss. I do not understand." Shepard thought for a bit.

"Well Grunt. We have rules and regulations to prevent the chain of command from being usurped. People may think she'll get preferential treatment for her department. Morale could hurt if it is perceived she has privileges others don't in the same situation."

"Miranda wouldn't care if she was with you. What business is it of theirs anyways? It's a small ship, word gets around fast anyways. Ha, she's gotten preferential treatment since she showed up. Nothing big, but still. You're the big varren on board, do what you want."

"Like what treatment?"

"Those special food tubes, the Overlord missions, Jack was right, you are slow on this."

"Wait, she needs food, what's wrong with good food? You get better food. She's the most qualified Geth fighter on board; I needed her on all those missions. Why am I justifying this to you or anyone else anyways?"

"Exactly."

Shepard just looked at Grunt. The young Krogran had just schooled him. Grunt grinned, "Shepard."

"Grunt." He shook his head as he left, maybe a giant Dinosaur for him when they stopped. Grunt is learning at least. As the door to Zaeed's room opened, a knife came flying down the room.

"Don't worry Shepard, I'm stayin'. I might need your resources."

"Vido is one of the top items I gave the ShawdowBroker to look in too. If he pops up, we'll go and put him down."

"I know you keep your promises. Besides, I could use a monthly check and I can't beat the action. Now about you an yer girlfr-"

"Jeez, you too?"

"Shaddup for a second. You need to show everyone who's in charge."

"How does having Tali stay with me do that?"

"Since pirate days on earth's seas, the Captain always got his own wench. The crew 'ill like it, they'll be proud of it. Besides, it seems to mellow you out, you really needed it too. You'll finally stop being a wuss, or being a pussy, or whatever they have, whipped wuss. Big difference."

As Shepard put his face in his palm, "Thank you for the advice, really. All of you." As he turned to leave he noticed the cots in the room weren't stacked as normal. One had a stain. He looked back at Zaeed who grunted and his eyes went down and to the right with his head. Shepard's eyes got big. "Are you crazy? She's not ready yet, you mess up and she'll kill you!"

"We're just having fun. Nothing serious, we're both adults and believe it or not, I've been with crazier. Yeah, I gots this scar on my butt from this on chick who…." Shepard left as Zaeed got lost in his story. He held his breathe, released and walked down to Jack's hole. As she heard him descend the stairs, she sat up in her bed and waited.

"Hi Jack, how's it going?"

"Fine." At least it wasn't a fuck off.

"Don't worry, I'm staying. You can't survive without someone to cut through the crap like me." She smiled a bit.

"I'm glad hear that. You've been a great help. I'm glad you're warming up to the crew too."

"Ahh, some of them aren't so bad after all."

Shepard decided to go for it. "Hey, if I found someone to help with your poetry, would you accept it?"

Jack rushed up to Shepard and looked him in the eye standing on the bed.

"You spying on me? What game is this now?" She sounded hurt, like it was about to fall apart again. Without reveling too much he continued.

"No, but things come across my desk. I think they're okay, but maybe some fine tuning will help. No one's going to laugh or criticize."

She stared at him for bit. She liked it here; she was getting some real friends, a family who just wasn't using her. Besides, Shepard kept her out of jail, and for an old guy Zaeed could still keep up.

"You fucking with me Shepard?"

"No one else knows, I promise. I'm just saying if you want. Nothing else, it's up to you."

"I'll think about it. Thanks for keeping up stopping by. And some advice for you, damn it just invite your girlfriend up, that way I can have some more peace down here, and don't have to hear about you all the time."

As he turned, "Well, I'll have to do it before I'm replaced, and you move in to the Starboard hold." A shoe hit him in the back of the head as he ran up the stairs. Jack lay back on her cot, maybe she had found a place she belonged and was accepted. It was nice not to be guarded all the time. Then she thought of how that ass Zaeed would pay for opening his big month on their fun.

The door opened and Shepard saw Ken and Gabby bickering over a readout.

"Ya Daft woman, it's fine. EDI can correct for it."

"Yes, but we can make it better. Oh commander, hello." She turned around and stood up straight.

Tali glanced over but kept on working.

"Commander, I'm with ya', and she'll follow my lovely arse anywhere, we're with you."

"I told you about speaking for me and your behavior in front of the Commander. It's his ship now; he could kick us of anytime he pleases."

"Aye', but we're the best!"

Shepard put his hand up. "I'm glad you're both staying. Unfortunately, the second team engineers are all leaving. If you know anyone you trust who's good, let me or the XO know."

"Sorry commander, we couldn't stop them. Last night in the crew quarters we all had it out. The few idiots that actually brought in to the Illusive Man's…" As Gabby searched for the words, Ken continued, "asinine ideas are leaving. Those that wanted to stay and believed in TIM, got a nice threatening and the picture." Shepard was disconcerted that the crew had nearly come to blows. But if those left where loyal, it was for the better. Shepard brought his omni-tool for them to see.

"Are these the ones, anyone else?"

"Aye, that's them commander. Sorry arses all of them. The rest had family issues or aren't up for it, and no one could fault them."

"They didn't get the big picture and some well…"She glanced Tali's way for faction of a second.

"I understand. No loss then. I need everyone working together. Thanks, I know a 3 person shift is rough, but with EDI's help it'll make it a little easier."

"Right commander, I'm sure we'll get our replacements quick otherwise Tali 'ill..." Gabby elbowed him, hard. Shepard chuckled and went to Tali.

"Long time no see."

She turned around, smiling, her eyes lit up, he loved taking it all in. She put an arm on his. "I do have work to do, and with only three people pretty soon, I'll have even more. I heard about some of the people who left. Keelah, I'm sorry John, I know it's my fault. This is what I was worried about."

"Tali, nothings your fault. Those idiots will be off the ship before they know what hit them. Don't worry. It'll be for the best. If you know any good replacements let me know. You must know someone."

"Yes, but they're all Quarians."

"So, this crew is going to get a lot more species if we're going to get the help we need."

"Oh..okay, I'll see what I can do. I'll be in the sleeper pod tonight. We have a lot of turnover and division of duties to get ready for."

"She's a slave driver Shepard. Take her Ohff.." Gabby smiled as a sharp elbow met Ken again. Shepard squeezed Tali's hand and let it linger as he walked away. She turned back around to work, and he headed for the elevator. He hated when she wasn't there. He didn't sleep as well, and neither did she, though neither would admit it to the other. Oh well, but he had to address where she stayed. He knew what he wanted, but what was best for the ship? Everyone was telling him to just do it, it was pleasantly surprising. They weren't Alliance, or Cerberus. The council had no rules, and it was his ship. He could think about it for a while more.

He headed for the XO's door and Miranda looked up. "Back so soon?"

"Yeah, I did the tour and pretty much got my answers. Some of it not good. Apparently the crew had a pow wow last night and ousted the non-players."

"I heard some raised voices last night, but that's good Shepard, you want them loyal to you since we're on our own. You can't have continued Cerberus loyalists making you look over your shoulders."

"True, and a few may have been over Tali and I." He sighed.

"Nothing you can do about that. I am looking at how crew arrangements would go and an extra sleeper pod space would go a long way."

"You too? But only for practical reasons of course. Miranda, if….if it were…"

"I'd be out of here and staking my claim in a heartbeat commander. Everyone would know you were mine, hands off, and where my head rested at night. Makes it clear, knowing makes it easier for people to deal with. But, that's me, you're the captain, she'll follow your lead."

"Thanks, Miranda. Speaking of rules, let's start going over what needs to be addressed, and what we need to do for the crew. We can throw a party, but I want the displeased ones gone ASAP."

"Agreed. They'll get a few month's salary and sign agreements so ironclad they'll barely be able to say they served on this ship or what Cerberus is."

"Great. After I speak to the Council we can work on new crew members. The ground team has already gotten them used to aliens, so more shouldn't be a problem. I am worried about Gardner's loss the most. Food can go long way in keeping people happy in bad conditions. Plus, he could cook for every species." His omni-tool beeped. It was from Anderson. "I've got to take this."

"Okay commander, I've got enough to start. I agree, a good cook is a top priority. No one wants to get packaged meals and food bars forever."

"Let me know if you need any help. We're getting those new uniforms too. No logos."

She nodded and watched him leave thinking how a new outfit would be nice. She brought up her direct Galactic Elite account. Her suits survived and protected her because they were many more layers of the same material Tali had for her Bul'tak. 100K is nothing she thought as she perused the latest styles and colors of form fitting body armor.


	9. Chapter 7

_Nusquam Alius Res (Nothing else Matters)_

_Chapter 7_

Shepard crossed the distance to his office terminal quickly and sat down. He opened Anderson's email.

_Getting rain, makes the view cloudy, ready to go home._

Shepard needed to get to the Omega quickly, it wasn't good. He sent a message to Joker to change plans, and take the relay to Omega. The crew could survive an extra day before leaving. He hadn't planned on meeting Aria so soon, but he had better have a plan ready. He sent a message to the crew on the change of plans. What happened while he was chasing villains around the universe? Next, he sent a message to Miranda asking her to see if a trusted company could be used to remove the external Cerberus markers from the ship.

_****N.A.S.*****_

The Normandy pulled into dock and a crew was waiting to do the removal and painting. He waited for the outer door to open as Grunt and Garrus stood behind him. A Bartarian worker greeted them in the hallway.

"It'll take a few days to get everything done."

"Just do what you can, we won't be here long. Removal is paramount. You'll get paid."

"As long as you know." He walked off and signaled the men to start.

The squad rounded the corner and the smell of Omega hit them. Mordin appeared behind them, "Going to check on clinic, be back soon. Per your rules, taking Zaeed with me as shore buddy."

Zaeed grunted, "I get paid double for babysitting Shephed." And they walked off.

Shepard motioned for the squad to follow. As they walked up the stairs the Elcor recognized them and let them pass to the groans of the people in line. The electronic flames were bright and lit up the hallway as they proceeded in to the club. The music was loud and thumping as usual. Anto saw them coming and signaled them to go up. As they approached, Aria's current audience was dismissed and shown the way out.

"You disappeared after coming back through the Omega-4 relay and didn't say hi. What's going on? Is this reaper thing real?" His face got serious as she mentioned the Reapers. Shepard took his usual seat.

"Yes, they're real. We set them back on the other side of the relay. But, they're coming."

"A mutual friend of ours got involved and some of my people killed. Heard you have new friend too."

"I'm not with anyone anymore. Word travels fast I guess. But, I believe you have a friend of mine in custody. What could he have to do with anything?"

"He's not in custody, just being watched. Can't have someone that powerful getting killed here during these small gang wars."

Shepard rose and gave her an OSD. "What do you have for me this time?"

Her brows knotted together. "Nothing serious, but Anto will be talked to and watched more closely. And you got rid of Ish, nice. Thanks again Shepard, you're very handy to have around. Are you finally going to tell me what you need?"

"I need you and the mercs here to help me fight the Reapers when they come. They'll hit here too. This was made before any of us were around, they know about it."

Aria eyed him, "What's in it for me? Besides survival as you would say?"

"More of what I give you, information. I'll help you unify Omega, leaving just you in charge. We'll eliminate the other heads, it'll all be you." It was all Shepard had to play, to her ego.

"Well, with your two friends I should be able to get all the intel I need to do it myself. We can start small and see what happens." She tapped her omni-tool, "Here, go get your friends, they shouldn't have come back for that intel themselves." Shepard got up to leave, "And Sheherd, what did you find on the other side of the relay?"

"Eons of death that we have to stop."

"I look forward to the reports after you go to the Citadel and check in." She turned back to the dance floor and waved her hand to dismiss them. Shepard's offer was great. She couldn't trust the Illusive Man, but an independent Shepard would be a valuable asset. She wondered, just how shrewd is Shepard? Archangel and Shepard killing for her together, she smiled at the thought.

The squad left to head to the transit cars. So far so good, uneventful, they just kept moving. Then some drunk Turian bumped in to Grunt.

"Hey, watch were you're going ya stupid beast." Grunt snorted and kept walking.

"I'm talking to you stupid." He threw a bottle at him. Grunt stopped and turned.

"Go home idiot."

"You and what army? I got friends!" He whistled and 5 Turians in armor stood up. "We're the Relay 314's, whadduy think of that human! You, why are you with them, come with your own kind."

The five Turians came closer. Shepard looked at Aria in her booth, she shrugged back. TheRelay 314's as they called themselves were two bit and just starting out. They meant nothing to her. Probably trying to up their cred in her bar. They picked the wrong people today.

"Come on you two, we don't have time for this."

As Shepard turned, they all heard a gun charge up. Shepard stopped and turns back to the drunk Turian holding the gun.

"Look, you don't want to do this. We're just leaving."

"Shuddap human. My dad died because of your kind!" The drunk shouted.

Garrus shook his head. "Hey, that's in the past. Just put the gun down and everyone lives another day."

His 5 friends came up behind him, the largest spoke. "You mean you'll live another day." They all grunted together.

"Come on Shepard, let's just kill them and go." Grunt was getting impatient, his blood rage growing.

"Shepard, THE Shepard? HA! No way. He's a 2.5 meter human and big as big as a Krogran, no way you're him!"

The five Turians behind him started looking over the group before them. They noticed the amount of weapons they had, and the high caliber of them. The large Turian with them glared and flared his mandibles. These weren't amateurs. They weren't afraid either, just calm. The leader of the group looked at the others and then stepped back.

"Maybe we should let these fish go boss."

"No fucking way, we gotta prove ourselves. He's NOT Shepard! Watch this."

"You had your chance." Shepard sighed.

Not really being able to hold the gun straight in his inebriated condition, Shepard watched the gun aimlessly point to his right. He glanced at Grunt, it was all it took. Before anyone could react, the Claymore was off his back, in his hands, and then in the drunk's face.

BOOM!

The five where covered in the blood and brains of their leader. As shock set in, Shepard had his Revenant out, and Garrus a Mattock. Grunt chuckled slowly.

"Now you five, do you want to die like this moron on the floor?"

Dumbfounded, they shook their heads no.

"Good, clean this crap up, and then," he pointed to Aria's booth, "report to Aria, apologize and tell her Shepard sent you. If you're lucky she'll hire you and not rip you apart."

The big one spoke, "Shit, it is Shepard! Someone get a bucket quick!" They dispersed to their tasks.

Aria just grinned and nodded from her booth. If they groveled enough, she might let them live.

_****N.A.S.*****_

The transport car landed in a decent section on Omega. The squad got out and saw some guarded homes. A Batarian signaled them and the group approached. "You here for the humans?"

"Yes."

"Great take them so we can go home. Inside."

As they walked to the door, Shepard had Grunt stand guard.

He turned the corner and saw Anderson relaxing on the coach with a woman he had never seen before.

"Shepard! Glad you could make it. Let's get out of here. This is Kahlee, I'll explain later." He grabbed her hand and they stood up. He patted Shepard on the shoulder.

"No bags?"

"Nope, let's go. Now."

The four exited and picked up Grunt. Anderson spoke to the guards, "Tell Aria we appreciate her hospitality." The Bartarian laughed and the security group started to leave.

It was tight fit with Grunt along, but they fit in the car and left for Afterlife.

"Anderson, what's going on? Why are you here?"

"Not here." Shepard nodded in understanding, and tapped on his omni-tool for Jacob to meet them outside the club with extra hand guns. They sat in silence until they got back to Afterlife.

After they landed, they walked towards the club and Jacob spotted them. He handed Anderson and Kahlee each a hand cannon. "You both alright with these?" They nodded yes and checked the weapons. "Jacob, escort them back. I'll meet them in the conference room. Send them to the mess if they need it." The three left for the ship. "Come on; let's see if any new stuff has shown up in the stores."

They descended the stairs on the left and came out by Ken's salvage. It was empty, just gathering dust. Shepard hoped his pilgrimage had taken a turn for the better. They continued to the food shops, gear and Elcor's shop. There was nothing new to get.

"Hey where's Grunt?"

Garrus pointed down the steps, "He's perusing."

Shepard walked up behind the Krogran eyeing a Krogran Fornax for sale. "Ahhhh….. Grunt?"

"Shepard."

"We should go."

They turned and left. Shepard waved at his favorite mad prophet as they left the bazaar.

"A Blight!" was all he heard as the doors closed behind them.

As they approached the ship, several men in Cerberus uniforms waited for them. Grunt drew his Claymore and watched the back, Garrus had his Mattock aimed ahead, Shepard brought his Revenant to bear on the men.

The men raised their hands, "Whoa Shepard. Nothing bad going on. Just came by to pick up the crew that wants to leave."

"We're dropping them off at the Citadel. Why are you here?" The guns stayed raised.

"Some of the crew asked. The Illusive Man takes care of his loyal people dispute what you may think. They'll be reassigned elsewhere in the organization; it's not your concern anymore."

Shepard motioned them to move aside with is gun. "Stay at the end of the gangway. Let me check on this. Grunt, Garrus, can you handle our guests?"

Shepard was nervous waiting for the cycle to finish. When the inner door opened, he was greeted by the XO and crewmen with their duffel bags packed and waiting to go. "Wait one."

He went to his private terminal and check for a message from TIM. Kelly came over, "Commander, it's legit. TIM sent a message to every crew member. It's probably for the best, no more tension among the crew."

Shit! Shepard walked back to the airlock and addressed them one last time. "Thank you for your service and support during this mission. I am sorry to see you go. If you want to get off at the Citadel, you're still welcome to stay."

The first 5 people grumbled and entered the airlock. Shepard looked at Gardner one last time, he was met with coldness. The remaining 5 all looked to Shepard. Rolston spoke up,

"Those guys wanted to leave, more pro Cerberus than anything. We don't, but have family, or are starting a family and need to be with them. We're sorry Commander; we know we're letting you down."

"Nonsense, I understand. But, the Reapers are coming, you're not safe anywhere. Help me fight them."

Their eyes all looked at the floor. "Okay, if you need anything, let me know." The inner door opened again. The remaining 5 shuffled in. They said good luck and the door closed.

"10, how did it get that high!"

"Well, TIM sent an offer as well as promises of other jobs. He even put in bonuses. They did sign the confidential paperwork though. TIM already knows what they do, but no one else will."

"10 out of 24 though. We're lucky we have EDI. 14 people are left, it'll be rough. I'll be right back."

Shepard waited as the cycle came to an end. The main Cerberus Man greeted him again. "Thank you, and good luck commander." The other men eyed the aliens warily and walked off with the crew.

Shephard sighed, "Come on guys, back to the ship."

Miranda was waiting for him when the door opened. "Zaeed and Mordin will be back in the morning. The external markings will be off by then, but no repainting can be done unless you want to stay longer."

"No, the sooner we get to the Citadel the better. What's the crew status?"

"Non-ground team we have 2 engineers, 1 doctor, 1 pilot, 1 yeoman, 1 security, 5 operations, and 3 tactical. There're all the A team folks, we basically lost the 2nd tier people, except Rupurt. TIM also made offers to all of the human ground team members. No one accepted."

"Some of us really love you Commander." Shepard shot Joker a glance. "Hey, if not now, when?"

"Okay, as soon as Mordin and Zaeed come back, let's go. I'll call an all hands once we exit the relay and are heading towards the Citadel. Miranda, come with me the conference room to see Anderson and his guest."

_****N.A.S.*****_

Anderson and Kahlee released hands as Shepard and Miranda entered the comms room. "Anderson, this is Miranda, my XO. We are not affiliated with Cerberus anymore. She can be trusted as well as anyone on the ship. What's going on?"

A smile broke out on Anderson's face. "I'm glad to hear it. Well, your Illusive Man has been pretty horrid as usual. He basically experimented on a former Cerberus agent, Paul Grayson, who was working for Aria. He put Reaper parts in him to see what would happen. The Reapers took him over and we chased him around until we had to kill him. The Reapers had completely taken him over, he wasn't human anymore. His adopted daughter was the cause of a Quarian Cerberus incident too." Shepard nodded remembering Tali and Miranda's versions of the story from before. "His body is currently on the Citadel being dissected. Kahlee Sanders is a teacher and top researcher helping out."

Miranda looked at them, "I remember hearing about Grayson, but he turned him over to the Reapers?"

Kahlee stepped forward, "He almost made him kill his own daughter. How could you work for such a man!"

Miranda looked at the emblem on her chest, what she thought it stood for. Why would he do this to other humans? "I don't anymore."

Shepard intervened. "Look, it doesn't matter anymore. I've got a ship and Reapers to stop. Any information would be helpful. You can look at we brought back from the Omega-4 relay too."

Anderson's eyes opened wide, "You did it?" Shepard smiled. "That's fantastic. You'll have to tell me all about it."

"Are you still the human council representative?"

"We came back to Omega for some lose ends on my leave of absence, looking for information. But, I'll take back the reigns when we get back."

"Are you hungry, need anything? We'll be leaving in the morning." They both nodded affirmatively.

"Miranda, please take Kahlee to the mess hall and see what we can offer."

"Of course." The men waited for the ladies to leave. Anderson came over to give Shepard a congratulatory handshake. Shepard stepped back.

"You really fucked with me, you know that? I didn't know what the hell was going on, and you played political games with me. What's going on?"

"I'm sorry Shepard, I didn't have a choice. It was all I could do to keep you alive. On the mission."

"Did the Alliance give me up? The ShadowBroker is on my side now, I saw you and Hackett's files. Did the Alliance give me up to Cerberus?" He looked hard in to his friend's eyes.

"Basically yes. We weren't proud of it, but you're back. For what's worth, I'm sorry."

"Shit, am I going to turn out like this Grayson guy? I've got Reaper tech in me!" He started pacing.

"Not live, built from scratch, it's different. I wish I could have done more. But the Illusive Man is everywhere. I saw your crew leaving. Need any help?"

"Damn it, why couldn't you trust me. I was still me!"

"John. I wanted too. But it got complicated. This politic stuff is still new to me. Please believe I did what I could. I can support you better now though. Trust me."

Shepard knew he needed every friend he had, especially a father figure like Anderson. He came back and shook his friend's hand. "It's good to have you back Shepard. Come on I want to see YOUR new Normandy. I already met Joker again. You haven't spaced him yet, and the airlock is still pretty close." He slapped him on the back and they exited the room to get something to eat.

_****N.A.S.*****_

After dinner and tour with small talk, Kahlee went to a sleeper pod, and Anderson went with Shepard to the loft.

The door opened, "Are you kidding me? This is huge. A FISH TANK? Cerberus really went all out on this. We knew they were doing something, but this is incredible."

"Yeah, I can't complain about this."

"What's that on the table?"

"My very own Prothean artifact." Shepard touched it, and they watched it change and hum.

"You're really doing it John. Fill me in."

Anderson, told him about the Alliance, TIM, and political life. Shepard filled him in on the mission, the Omega-4 relay, and what he had learned. Finishing, "I think it's a three prong attack. The Geth and Quarians for space fleets, the Krogan and Omega for ground troops, and the council to get off its ass for everyone else."

"Sounds good. You'll have my full support. I still have connections. I hope you can pull it off. Everything stays between us. I can't believe they built an AI too. The council would flip. Well, I have to get some sleep. Kahlee might miss me."

"I'm glad you found someone. She seems nice."

"What about you? It's a big bed to sleep in alone. What about that Asari Doctor? Weren't you with her?"

"Not anymore. There is someone else though."

"Really? That's great, hold it, I'll guess, should be interesting. I'll see what the betting is up too first. Why isn't she up here with you?"

"Regs, rules, the crew…I want too."

"Stop it. You're not Alliance, or Cerberus or anything. You're a SPECTERE on your own ship. Do what the hell you want. The universe owes you this. You do deserve some happiness you know. I'll see you in the morning. She must be special, you seem calmer." They shook hands again and he left the room for the sleeper pods. Why was everyone saying that?

"EDI, is Tali awake?"

"No, she is in sleeper pod 2 after her 12 hour shift, should I wake her?"

"No, I'll see her in the morning. Also, be extra vigilant on what those work crews are doing to you."

"I am always vigilant, good night Shepard."


	10. Chapter 8

_Nusquam Alius Res (Nothing else Matters)_

_Chapter 8_

Shepard tossed on to his side again and hugged the pillow. He sighed, it wasn't Tali. She's probably sleeping fine he thought. He breathed in heavily and got up. He did want her there. The Quarians obviously found a way to separate command and social life, but they had too and survive on the ships. Maybe he could research it, but the Quarians were basically not on the Extranet anymore. Maybe Legion knows? He sat down in front of his terminal. He logged in anonymously and wondered what the search on? He made up his mind; he searched on "clean room generator". If Tali was coming up, she needed to be out of the suit when she wanted. He found several "Quarian/Volous approved" models and proceeded to compare numbers. Size of room, cycles per day, power requirements, and found some that should work. He'd talk to Mordin about it later. Just as he was feeling good enough to go back to sleep.

"Commander, an urgent message from Aria has just come in."

Doesn't anyone respect Galactic standard time? It's 2 AM. Shepard opened it,

_Shepard,_

_ We need to talk about our arrangement. Meet my private car outside of Afterlife."_

_Aria_

_Queen of Omega_

"EDI, anyone awake?"

"Miranda and Jack are also up."

"Tell them to suit up and meet me in 10 at the armory."

Shepard went to get his armor, he wondered why they were up. This should be an interesting squad make up. They still didn't see eye to eye to put it mildly.

Miranda quickly sent a message telling her "date" another time. Jack was glad; she wouldn't have to worry about another nightmare tonight. Shepard got there first and waited as the elevator got the rest of the squad. He went in quietly as not to wake Jacob, and grabbed everyone's weapons. As he came out, they were waiting for him, looking in opposite directions.

"What's going on Shepard?" Miranda asked as she yawned.

"Aria sent an urgent message, don't know what's going on. She wanted to talk about our deal."

"2AM? That's just booty call time. You still like Asari Commander?" Jack smirked.

Shepard rolled his eyes and the squad headed out the door. Morning was starting on Omega, and a fully armored man flanked by one half-naked women, and one in a cat suit that left nothing to the imagination caught some people's eye. Man, I've got to get everyone some real armor, and make them wear it was all Shepard could think. As they reached the car area, Grizz waived them over.

"Didn't know it was a full group. Let's go." As he snickered. Miranda and Jack glanced at each other, were they the only ones seeing what was going on? How dense was Shepard?

_****N.A.S.*****_

They arrived at a lavish compound and landed on the roof. A neatly dressed turian greeted them and escorted them downstairs.

"Would you like to remove your armor or stow your weapons sir?"

"We keep our guns and armor, thanks."

"As you wish, she can work with that too."

Jack and Miranda were both getting worried. Miranda looked for evac points. Aria's place was erratic like Omega. Treasures and trophies were everywhere. If they were organized it might have looked nice. Instead, it was just a mish mash of nice and expensive things. They sat down on a plush couch and waited.

"Shepard, what exactly was in that message?"

"Just that is was urgent to meet her, to discuss our arrangement. That's it Miranda."

Jack muttered, "I got a bad feeling about this, but I can take her."

Before Shepard could respond, Aria entered from the opposite side of the room. She was wearing a low cut outfit that clung to her. Not quite see through, but enough to see what was underneath, and no shoes. She stalked across the cool marble floor. She noticed Shepard in his armor and his squad mates.

"Didn't you" and she emphasized, "get my message?"

"Yes, that's why we're here. That business casual on Omega?"

Jack, Miranda, and the servant all shook their heads. The servant bowed slightly and left.

Aria moved to the couch and squeezed in between Shepard and Jack who would not move.

"You know, I'm not all cold and business. Like I said, I won by offering services to those supporting my enemies that they couldn't help but come back for." She ran her hand up Shepard's arm. "But, now I'm surrounded by lackeys and weaklings. You're the strongest I've seen in a few hundred years. You've done a lot of favors for me, and resisted an Ardat-Yakshi who wanted you. Impressive, armor or not, we can have a lot of fun." She looked around, "The four of us."

Miranda stood up, "Thank you, but we have to go. We'll contact you when we have the information."

Jack stayed seated, "What can Asari really do?"

"Jack, Shepard, we have to go, NOW!"

As Aria shifted to Shepard's lap, the light bulb went on. He moved Aria to Miranda's vacant seat.

"Umm…look, I didn't realize, I'm just focused on my mission. Do you have something for us or not?" He knew he couldn't piss her off, but he didn't need this complication.

"Again, someone hasn't rejected me in a few hundred years either. Now that was a strong male. He chased me all over that space station. But, I got away and wound up here."

Shepard remembered his conversations with Wrex, could it be her? "Aleena?"

Aria was shocked, which didn't happen often. She grabbed Shepard by the head and pulled him close.

"How do you know that name!"

"An acquaintance of mine, he thinks highly of you too if it matters."

She moved closer, Jack was intrigued. How far would it go?

"Do you know where he is? I'd like to see him again, what happened afterwards?"

"He killed the Voulus, easiest job he ever had. Maybe I could slip you the name and his location sometime."

Aria leaned in. All Shepard could think was, oh shit oh shit oh shit. She kissed his forehead and let go of his face.

"Okay Shepard, we'll be doing business. I'll keep checking on anything abnormal. Here's a copy of some information your Illusive friend wanted. That should piss him off. You can show yourself out."

Jack couldn't help it, "Wow, your girlfriend will be happy nothing happened."

Shepard glared at Jack. Aria turned around.

"Really? That's why you seem calmer now. Glad you found someone to keep you warm." She turned to Miranda, "She shouldn't let you out at this hour." Miranda just kept her stoic look.

Shepard watched her leave and thought, why does everyone keep saying that!

"Thanks for the information, we'll be in touch."

Aria left by the door she entered, "Give my regards to my friend, I miss him." The three climbed the steps. "I'd say not a word, but I guess that's pointless?" Laughter answered his question.

Grizz opened the doors, "That was quick."

"Yeah, we burnt her out." Jack chuckled out.

The rest of the trip was silent.

They landed where they started from, Grizz went to afterlife, and they headed to the ship. As they rounded the corner they met Zaeed and Mordin.

"Ah good to see you. Mission went well?"

"Yeah, something like that. Glad you're back, we need to go." The women continued to titter. Zaeed raised an eyebrow.

"Someone will fill me in I take it?"

"Nevermind, let's go." Shepard just wanted off of the station.

Looking through the windows down the gangway he saw the external Cerberus emblems where gone, just a light brown undercoat showing. He brought up his omni-tool and contacted the Bartarian Boss.

"Yeah, we got the stuff off, we can paint it white, or you can give us a new design, your choice."

"Great, just white, we're done for now. As soon as you clear the area we're leaving."

As they entered the airlock, the crews were already heading back inside. As the 5 members entered the Normandy, EDI greeted them.

"Welcome back. The removal is done. One bug has been place on me. I can jam it for now and it can be removed later."

Miranda became concerned. "What kind?"

"Further examination would be required, but it is somewhat sophisticated. It is designed to signal the communication buoys we come across with our location to an unknown recipient when we send our messages out."

"Can we send false information through it?"

"Until the bug is recovered, I cannot say."

"Thank you EDI."

Shepard went to the cockpit, "As soon as the workers are cleared get us out of here and to the Citadel. I mean as quick as you can."

"You got it commander." Joker swung back around and started getting the Normandy ready to leave.

Shepard went to the elevator but missed it with the other ground members heading down. As he waited for it to return, he wondered what to tell Tali. Or, if she would know before he got a chance to say anything.

_****N.A.S.*****_

As the elevator opened on the 3rd deck, Shepard rounded the corner and heard Jack laughing and telling the story about the meeting with Aria.

Garrus was the first to see him, "Really Shepard, 0200? What did you think it was?"

"It's Omega, who knows, I just wanted the information." He saw Tali sitting at the table. Shit.

"It was great, when Shepard finally figured it out, he was like how did I get in to this? He looked like he was going to shit himself when she leaned in to kiss him. The look was priceless. Then she looked at Miranda like she was the girlfriend."

Tali's eyes narrowed under the helmet.

"IT WAS ON THE FOREHEAD, NOTHING HAPPENED!" he nearly shouted while looking at Tali.

"I have a shift to do." Tali pulled her food tube out and got up from the table.

"Wait." The table laughed as Shepard went to intercept Tali.

Shepard went around to the other side to meet her at the elevator.

"Look, nothing happened or was going to happen. I swear!"

Tali, giggled, "I know, we were just having fun. I know you won't hurt me. I missed you late night though."

"Me too." They embraced, "Have a good shift. Guess what? Wrex's mystery girl is Aria."

"Keelah. Well, get some sleep."

Shepard came back to table. "Thanks as usual guys."

"Relax Shepard, Tali wasn't worried. But seriously, it was 0200. She knows Galactic time." Jack looked around for some food. She opened the refrigerator, the last of the leftovers were gone. She pulled out the rations and came back.

"Looks like Gardner's stuff is gone, food bars is all that's left."

Everyone reached out and took one as she sat back down. As they ate, they felt the ship shudder as they left the dock. Two of the sleeper pods opened and Anderson and Kahlee come out.

"Shepard, are we headed back?"

"Yes, can you arrange for us to speak to the council? Have they been able to review the information we sent ahead a few weeks ago."

"I'm sure, plus, you need to be a full SPECTRE again. I'll make sure no moves are made against your crew either." As he looked at Jack, "You have quite a variety, more than last time."

Jack scoffed at Anderson as he turned to Garrus. "So, Garrus, I understand you are the person to see about bets. Who's John with?"

"Well, I can step in. We already know, so, we'll be taking bets on if you can figure out."

"You're on."

_****N.A.S.*****_

The Illusive Man sat in his chair starting at the Blue sun behind him. His assistant refilled his whiskey, and left as Kai Leng entered.

"Why are you letting Shepard go?"

He took a long drag on his cigarette, why was everyone around him so short sighted?

"It's in our best interest that Shepard appear free. I still have a loyal person or two on my ship. Plus, some fail safes on that AI. He needs to feel like he has some control. But, he is waking up to the truths around him. That will work to our advantage too. When the council denounces him again, we'll see where he goes."

Kai Leng thought on what was said, "I'll be ready to go back in action in a few days."

"Relax, you've earned it. Besides, for your next mission I'll need you at full strength. Go relax, I'll call you when you're needed. I know I can count on you."

"Always." Kai left the room.

The Illusive man tapped the ashes from his cigarette. He tapped the armrest, and brought up the Operation Long Kill head.

"Evans, how are we coming?"

"Sir, we have the weapon location narrowed down to just a few systems. We continue to search looking for how long ago it may have happened. Some systems are now in Geth or Terminus space."

"That's not a problem. Continue to search for that weapon."

Either location would be perfect for Shepard to head in too. He won't pass up a Reaper killing weapon. If Cerberus can get it on a ship, humanity will be that much better off. But, what else was Shepard hiding. Something else had to be beyond the Omega-4 relay. He wanted complete control of the Normandy again, but now was not the time. He did get a copy of the IFF code though. Cerberus ships were already going through. Patience was still on his side, but not time. Maybe it was time for another visit with the twins.

_****N.A.S.*****_

About half the crew and ground team where sitting at lunch waiting for their guests to make a decision.

"I don't know. I don't know the commander at all. It could be anyone."

"True Kahlee, but just humor everyone."

"Fine." She entered her decision in to the OSD, showing Anderson.

"I've known John a long time, and I know what he likes. I've got it down to two."

Donnelly was yawning, but was not going to miss another opportunity to make some quick cash.

"Who ya' likin' coun'lor?"

"Well, it's Miranda or I think Tali." He pondered for a few seconds. "Since Kahlee choose Miranda, I choose Tali."

Kahlee hadn't thought about the aliens, was the commander that open? "Hey, aren't you supposed to support your girlfriend and her decisions?"

He held her hand and smiled, "Of course, just evening the odds."

Groans were heard around the table. Everyone had thought they would pick the same. So, everyone just had a wash. No money gained or lost.

"Oh well, see you at the Citadel." Donnelly and some others all left to go their quarters.

"The commander is really going with an alien?" Kahlee was surprised.

"Yes, he is quite open minded. That's why he was such a good choice for SPECTRE." Anderson smiled, thinking of all Shepard had done.

"Yes, that would make sense, good for him."

Relieved to hear she was okay with Shepard's choice, Garrus asked how they meet. After the story, all he could say was, Cerberus's best job seems suited as a match making service. Shepard rounded the corner. "Good, you're here, Miranda is on her way. We need to discuss some strategy for the council."

"Yes, they'll be mad at me for leaving and you for delaying talking to them. Hopefully they won't keep ignoring your information."

"Garrus, Miranda, what do you think of having everyone come? They may not believe me, but coming from their own should help."

"I think so commander." Miranda spoke and continued to ponder the situation.

"Maybe boss, except for me of course."

"Yeah, well the Turian councilor is an ass anyways."

Over the intercom, "Commander, we just entered citadel space, we'll be there in 2 hours. Where do we park now?"

Anderson interjected, "After Saren's attack we had a special dock made just for SPECTREs and the council. It's about time they let you in. When we approach, let me speak to control Joker."

"You got it."

"EDI, tell everyone to meet us in the mess hall in 1 hour, except Joker."

"Yes commander."

_****N.A.S.*****_

"EDI, is everyone present?"

"Yes, and Joker is listening commander."

"Good, okay everyone. We are all going to meet the council. They want to hear everyone's story. From being captured to the rescue. Just tell them what happened, nothing more or less. You are all under my SPECTRE status, so if anyone says come with them, contact me immediately. You all have a link on your omni-tool that sends me a priority message. Legion, you will need to stick close to me. Wait, don't mention EDI. EDI, I'll need you to act like a standard ship VI while we get you repaired. "

"Affirmative Shepard-commander."

"I can do that commander."

"When repairs start, the repairmen will be watched at all times in the ship. No one is to enter the AI core, Legion will guard it from the inside when the time comes. We already had an attempt to bug us from Omega, so be on your toes. No shore leaves yet. After we deal with the council you'll get some, I promise. EDI, make sure you are not locked down. That you can remove the docking latches if need be at any time. Any questions?"

"What about the ShadowBroker?" someone from the crew asked.

"Just don't mention who it is. None of you know as far as they are concerned."

"Okay, let's get ready. Again, if you know anyone you trust for crew replacement, let me know. Be on good behavior no matter the idiots say or ask too. See you in an hour. Dismissed."

The intercom came alive, "Anderson your friends are on the line for you."

"Councilor Anderson?"

"Yes, we will be docking at the Presidium docks."

"Sorry, we don't have you as a Councilor anymore."

"Well, I'm back. Udina is back to my assistant immediately. Out. Joker, cut it."

"Just like old times, we know where Shepard got his comm skills from."

"How did I put up with him?" Anderson sighed.

"Cause I'm the best." Joker laughed and prepped for landing.


	11. Chapter 9

_Nusquam Alius Res (Nothing else Matters)_

_Chapter 9_

The Normandy came around the outside of the Citadel and docked on the side of the hub back near the Presidium and its towers of Galactic government. As they docked, Shepard looked out and saw the other craft around them. There was the Destiny Ascension on the far side of the ring, and then four luxury ships he assumed were for the council. The others must have been SPECTRE ships. They were ragged, marred, and ranged from small shuttles to corvettes. The Normandy was certainly the biggest and best ship among them. Almost all SPECTREs worked alone it seemed but Shepard. You heard about the occasional team up of SPECTREs, but never about them having a team under them. The corvettes had a crew of 10, maybe 15 max. Nothing was a treat to the Normandy here. They docked at the front of one of the station piers. The Normandy was so big compared to the other SPECTRE ships it took the whole pier.

Shepard, Anderson and Kahlee exited first only to be met by Udina.

"Great, you're back and with…him." As he stared at Shepard. "Do you know what I have been able to accomplish without you two around? Don't blow what I have done. Things are barely being held together as it is."

"Shut it Udina, I'm back and in charge now. Fill me in as we go, we need an in person council meeting in the tower. They should have the information from Shepard by now and reviewed it. Shepard, we'll meet everyone inside as soon as you get there."

The three left. Shepard waited as the crew came through the door 4-5 at a time, and turned hearing some steps behind him. He faced the new comers. Two turians, two asari, and one salarian stood before him, all with SPECTRE badges on their arms.

"Nice to meet some fellow SPECTREs."

One of the Turians stepped up. "So, you're the great Shepard, back from the dead. Nice ship."

They continued to eye him and the crew that came out. The crew started to form up by ground and crew teams outside the door.

"Thanks, but it's a team effort." Shepherd replied.

"So we noticed. You have interesting sponsors." One of the turians spoke.

"No one sponsors me now. My ship, my crew." Tension was mounting. The Salarian noticed the removed emblems and nudged the Asari next to him.

"Good to hear." The asari spoke, "Tali Vasir was a friend of mine, it was unfortunate."

"I'm sorry it had to end like that, but she gave me no choice."

"I understand commander. You've put down 2 SPECTREs, countless Geth… GETH!" She started to pull out her weapon. Shepard put his arms out and stood in front of her.

"Stop, it's with me."

The five lowered their weapons and looked at Shepard. They also noticed 12 people with weapons all pointed at them. "Everyone, just put your weapons away. We're all on the same side."

"You travel with interesting people. The Drell and Zero alone could get us new ships and" she continued looking down the line "and a Justicar? That rumor was true!"

Samara nodded to the Asari. Shepard's team put their weapons away. The Turian spoke again, "Look Shepard, truth is you're kicking ass out there and making all of us look good. SPECTRE intimidation is at an all-time high because they think we'll just blow them up….like you have a penchant to do. While we go after Sonax or some other corporation or slaver, you do that as an afterthought. You're doing the big things we wish we could be allowed to do all the time."

Shepard was taken back; he didn't know what to say. "Besides, find us in the SPECTRE lounge later, some of us have seen ahhh…. things. Things that make us believe you. Only you can come in to the lounge though. We can share some information. Don't let the council idiots get to you." As the five nodded and left down the pier the Asari lingered on Shepard, a little to long for Tali's taste. She started to bounce on her toes, Kasumi glanced at her and she calmed down.

"Okay people, everyone out? Joker, lock the ship and let go."

"Ha ha commander." As Joker started forward, the ship let out a "chirp chirp". Everyone looked at Joker. A message on everyone's omni-tool from EDI popped up.

_That was a joke._

_****N.A.S.*****_

The crew and ground team were being interviewed by various council representatives in the auditorium. Shepard looked around and made sure no one got shuffled off. He noticed the five SPECTREs and some others standing on the second floor overlooking the proceedings. He had passed on the sensitive information as they entered, three hours ago. Hopefully the council would be done reviewing it soon. An announcement came over the PA system. "The council will convene in five minutes, all non SPECTREs and those not on Shepard's crew must leave." The interviewers started finishing their questions and leaving. The crew gathered behind Shepard's left, and the ground team on his right. He stepped up in to the podium.

A few minutes later the council entered. The four took their positions opposite Shepard. Shepard was glad Anderson was with them and not next to him. Udina came up and stood beside Shepard.

The Asari spoke first. "First, thank you for coming back and seeing us." The Turian snorted, she continued. "We know it was hard for you. For our part, we here by grant you full SPECTRE status again."

"I'm honored, thank you."

The Salarian spoke up. "This information is unbelievable. We owe you an apology for doubting you on the abductions."

"What about the Reapers! They're behind this!" Shepard felt he was already losing them.

"The collectors where a standalone group, and you've stopped them." The turian sneered,"Yes Shepard, you've done good again. But, you must stop persisting in this Reaper god threat."

As Shepard was about to yell at the council again, Anderson signaled Shepard to stand down and spoke. "Fellow councilors, I have the proof you need. Bring it in." Below them in the area beneath the podiums Dr. Sanders and few people pulled a gurney up. They lifted the sheet back and revealed Paul Grayson's deformed body. "This is the body of a human taken over by the reapers. You can review the results. We are learning a lot from it, but they are real. The collectors served the Reapers, they are coming."

"We will have to review this new information. Where did this come from?" The salarian asked.

"It's where I've been these last few weeks."

The turian scoffed, "So, your girlfriend says it's a Reaper takeover, we need more than that."

"Now just a minute!"

Samara flared blue and shouted, "Councilor Tevos. How can you refute this evidence? I will be reporting back to the Justicars and the Asari Republic. They will believe me. It will come back to you too. Do the right thing by Shepard!" She stepped back.

Tevos was caught off guard, a Justicar speaking up like that for a human. "Yes, we have some other unsettling reports that back Shepard. But, we can't cause a panic. We are giving Shepard free reign to find out more. We are building up weapons across the Asari Federation. However, we are responsible for trillions, we must have facts."

Mordin stepped forward. "It's true, from my clinic to the collector base. You must see this councilor. Will contact STG members and have them route information to Salarian Union to act since you will not. Yes, best course of action."

The salarian councilor retorted, "We too are arming more as evidence comes to light. We know the humans are doing so as fast as possible. No need to be hasty Mordin."

The turian Councilor was incensed, "What, you all are gearing up to fight phantoms? The hierarchy won't fall for this. Bah. This is absurd."

Smiling, Anderson responded, "Well, three to one says Shepard's right. We'll keep it quiet for now, but we'll get ready."

Tevos seemed relieved. "Well Shepard, is there anything you would ask of us?"

"I am no longer with Cerberus, and you know about the ShadowBroker. I have information and resources to continue. I need the council's public support. We need more than private gearing up behind the scenes. The people have to know."

"It's all we can offer for now." Tevos replied as the other councilors nodded in agreement.

"I'll take it. Also, those loyal to Cerberus have left my ship. I am looking for new crew members. I need the best. Any species that wants to come abound is welcome. They can send reports back to their home governments, but I will see the reports and they will answer and report only to me."

Tevos was genuinely pleased, "We'll all send out requests. I sure many would want to join your crew. You're full of surprises today commander. Maybe some other SPECTREs too?"

"If he's not out killing them that is." The turian gumbled.

"Just what is your problem with me councilor?"

"Your species wasn't ready. Even though you have done some good, you're more destructive than anything. Why couldn't you save that supposed collector base?"

"Everything the Reapers and collectors touched indoctrinates others. It was too dangerous. Didn't you read the other reports, the mining camp, other ships?"

"Yes, yes, all Cerberus lies too. At least you say you aren't with them anymore. Your ship would probably suit others better."

To everyone's surprise, Udina spoke up. "You go too far. He has that ship free and clear, you can't take it. It's 3 to 1 on this issue."

"Are we done? I've heard enough nonsense for a day and it's still in the morning." With that the turian left.

"Well. Shepard, those of us left apologize for doubting you, but you must understand our position. We have read your reports, thank you for passing them on. In your full status you have access to everything again. Your friends are all protected under your status. Just keep them in line please. Don't mind our turian friend, ever since the Saren incident, he's been getting more irritable. Your heroism continues to astound. We thank you and your crew. We would like to honor you all if time permits."

"Thank you councilors. We'll see, we do have matters to attend too."

She waved her omni-tool, updating everyone's status, and the remaining councilors left. Udina turned to Shepard "If you can stay for an award ceremony, it would do wonders for us."

Shepard reiterated, "I'll see what we can do."

Shepard look at the five SPECTREs above and they beckoned him to follow. He spoke to the crew. "Okay, you heard the lady, no trouble. Everyone has 24 hours leave until we start shifts again. Get going. I'll be back at the ship afterwards if you need anything. Dismissed and thanks for a job well done." Tali looked at him and nodded. Shepard saw the five SPECTREs going behind some pillars on the right and followed.

They went down some stairs and the hallway ended at a door. They all put their hands up one at a time and entered the non-descript door. Shepard put his hand up and entered. He entered a large and plush room. Food and drink machines surrounded the room. There were several charts up on the wall and tables. "We have been putting up potential Reaper sightings. Anything incredibly huge and unknown seems to fit the bill. We've been following you. Something this big needed to be watched, just in case." The turian surveyed the chart and pointed to a dot.

"This is the last case we saw. Something huge near that damn quarian rusting scrape metal fleet. Took out some Eldfell-Ashland corporation ship. The quarians found nothing. Those old ships couldn't track a dreadnought, and couldn't have taken out a new corporation ship." They all snickered.

"Thanks. I'll look in to it." Shepard took the coordinates and looked at another chart. "What's this one?"

"Can you believe it, Rachni sightings! Damn bugs don't know when to stay extinct."

"Yes, I've got them covered, I am in contract with a representative of theirs. I did free them you know."

"We heard, hope it doesn't bite us in the butt too." Shepard heard as he started to walk out.

"Hey, what about one of us joining you?" An asari asked.

"I'll think about it, but your views on other species leaves a bad taste in my month. Send me your specialties. Why is the turian councilor so anti reaper anything?"

"Ahh, ever since he met Saren a few years ago on a trip he's been getting agitated. You took down his favorite, he'll never like you."

"He MET saren, how long ago?"

"Maybe 2-3 years ago, just before you were a SPECTRE why?"

"Gotta go, thanks for finally letting me in the club as it were. I'll think about your requests. The biggest issue is, can you work for a team instead of by yourselves? Good bye."

"Later Shepard." The five sat back down. "Think any of us will tag along?"

The salarian leaned back, "Doubtful, he's got people he trusts. But you never know."

Their omni-tools lit up, cases from the council, slavers and corporation missions again.

_****N.A.S.*****_

Shepard arrived at the Normandy a small amount of time later. As he entered, he found no one around. Good, they were enjoying themselves. "EDI, who is on board?"

"Just you and Tali commander." Even better!

"Where is she?"

"In your cabin." Maybe the day would end on a good note.

He headed towards the waiting elevator. Entering the room, he found Tali relaxing on the sofa watching a vid. He headed over to get his armor off.

"What are you watching?"

"Human vid on your planet. Your people are so varied. How did you advance so quickly when you were always trying to kill each other off?"

"Don't know, another time maybe?" He turned and found Tali facing him. She reached out and helped with taking his armor off. "Thank you, I do appreciate that. Why am I always the one getting undressed?" When they were done, he grabbed her and held her close.

In a sultry voice, "You know, I'm almost recovered from the last time. We can ahhh, link suits, again, soon." Just thinking about it made Tali tingle. She caressed his shoulders. Shepard lifted her up, he was amazed she wasn't lighter, but quarians had a lot of muscle mass. She was still light to him. He carried her over to the bed and put her down. He got on top of her and between her legs. He grinded slowly but firmly. She let out a small low groan. "Ss-s-stop. We have to….wait….for…" He massaged her breast though the fabric, Tali brought her legs up, she wanted him so badly. Her hands raked his back, they started to dig in. She felt her hands above her head. Shepard put her two small hands in his and then stopped. She heard a latch on her mask open, Tali's eyes got wide, "What are you doing John?"

"I just want to see you, that won't cause anymore delay." He released the other side of the visor and removed it. He loved to look at her whenever he could. She had light grayish skin, and features that were mostly human. The ears were like an Asaris and not there, but the rest was very human like. He bent his face to within centimeters of hers. "No tongue or we'll have to wait longer."

"You Bosh'tet." She got out as he lightly kissed her lips. They were more purplish than her skin. Their slight coolness due to body temperature differences made him tingle. Tali felt his warm lips on hers and fought the urge to do more. She wanted to do so much more. As he withdrew, her tongue came out, searching for him. She blushed and brought it back in to her mouth. Shepard put the visor back in place and heard it hiss shut. He let go of her arms and rolled over. She snuggled up against him, hating her prison.

"Everything sealed up okay?"

"Yes. You shouldn't have to wait like this, you deserve better." Her voice trailed off, sad and remorseful.

"I got exactly what I deserved and love every second of it. I told you, stop worrying about it. If it was that big of a deal would I be here with you?"

"I guess not. I just want you to know how much I love you. How good you are to me."

"I try, if I don't you're auntie Raan will want to kill me even more than she's going too!"

"Don't remind me. I'm still trying to figure out the best way to tell her."

"It must have happened before with other species."

"Yes, but they can't stay on the flotilla. We can't accommodate other races and their needs. You have to choose, your love, or the fleet. It's..it's cruel. If they leave, they can come back and visit, but some are never fully accepted again." Her voice saddened again.

"Oh, yeah, I can see that would be a problem." Which would she choose? She was dedicated to the fleet. He breathed deeply, he couldn't image life without her, or her being sad without her people. She could feel his heart race.

"I've already decided. I'm staying with you. I'll visit every now and then, but with only Auntie Raan left, there isn't much to hold me there. I've got a better home here, with you. I love you John." She held his hand and squeezed it. She could fell his heart rate return to normal.

"You're sure, I admit I would like nothing better…"

"Then enjoy it."

"Speaking of the fleet, we may be heading that way again after we're done here. So, get the Admirals ready. I missed out yelling at the council, so I've got some stored up waiting for them."

"Kee'lah, please, not again. It's the most popular vid in the fleet right now. The admirals can't stand it."

"Any news on the new admiral?"

"Nothing."

"Any news on a big mysterious ship near the fleet's location?"

Tali sat up. "Is something wrong? What is it?"

"There was a dispute between the fleet and Eldfell-Ashland over mining resources in the Nubian Expanse and the corporation lost a ship. Said something huge attacked them, and it was bigger than any Quarian or other known vessel."

Tali's eyes widen again, "Keelah, A reaper?"

"That's what we need to find out."

"I'll send auntie a message right away. If anyone can tell us something she can. Oh, before I forget, I got the tracking device off the ship and found another. Looks like Cerberus. I disabled and left them for Mordin and Miranda to look over. It looked simple at first, but there was another protocol underneath trying to send out detailed data. EDI doing a general jamming blocked it all. We'll scour everything again before we leave."

"My all-knowing sexy engineer." He smiled and started to drift off to sleep.

Tali smiled and held him close. They both finally got a good night's sleep.


	12. Chapter 10

_Nusquam Alius Res (Nothing else Matters)_

_Chapter 10_

"Commander. Miss Zorah. It's time to wake up."

EDI lessened the darkness on the overhead skylight. "Huh, what time is it?" Shepard didn't want to wake from his peaceful slumber.

"0700. The repair crews are waiting as well as food supplies and several items needing your attention. Miss Lawson is already handling some issues. Most of the crew came back to help."

"Okay, we'll be right down."

Tali yawned and stretched out. She felt so lucky. She didn't want to let go of John or his warmth. "hmm….can we stay here….forever?"

"I wish. Come on, it's time to take care of EDI since she takes care of us." Tali had noticed John was referring to EDI and the Normandy as the same and as a she. She thought about it, at this point they were.

"Okay, I'll direct them on the structural damage. I've got to get something to eat. Why do you call EDI a she?"

"Human tradition, ships have always been called she. It's because, it cost so much to keep them pretty and in paint. Besides, she sounds female."

"Oh, that makes sense. See you later?"

"For a date with the sexiest quarian around? Of course, best place a poor SPECTRE can afford?"

She wrung her hands together, "Can we just stay in?" She wasn't embarrassed to be with him, it was just the opposite. But, she didn't want the looks or stares, he didn't deserve it. She just wanted to be able to enjoy herself with no incidents.

"Not a problem, I'll see what I can come up with." She headed towards the door, and he towards the shower.

_****N.A.S.*****_

Miranda was keeping the workers at bay. "The commander is coming, just wait."

Shepard came out of the Normandy's hatch. "What's going on?"

A salarian workedreyed the ship as he spoke, "Sir, we are here to do repairs as needed. Resupply is next to me. What do you need and how fast? We're one of the few things the Council doesn't make you SPECTREs pay for since we work on their ships too. We're always on call and always paid. 24 hour work will cost a bit extra though. We are discrete and cleared."

Shepard and his XO smiled. "Okay, 24 hour work it is. We have holes in the cargo bay, and other scrapes."

Miranda picked up, "Inside we need all Cerberus logos cleaned off. The room behind the medical bay is off limits. You will be escorted by a crewman at all times. Lose them and you're off the ship. Understood?"

"Of course, not a problem. It'll be nice to work on a newer ship." The salarian continued to take in the Normandy.

"Your escorts are coming now."

Tali and Gabby came through for the hull repairs. Ken was in the hold watching the outside workers. Kelly and Kasumi came and got the painters. Hawthorne and Goldstein got the cable layers.

"Well commander, this saves us a ton of money." Miranda smiled as she spoke.

The next work leader came up to Shepard. "Well, what do you want for food? I got the rations you need."

"You got anything good? Above the normal crap and food bars? We lost our cook; we need premade stuff for the moment."

"It'll cost you, but after your bar replacements, I have some good stuff."

"Also, I need some Turian and Quarian food. Ready to go types too."

"It'll cost some more, but I can get them. Just mark the amounts."

Shepard put in the quantities and gave the OSD to Miranda for review and comment. "We can afford it now."

"Okay, here you go, load us up. Paid in full."

"Man, I wish all you SPECTREs paid up front. Usually you're scrounging for money. It'll be here in a few hours." He smiled and walked off.

Shepard looked at the remaining dock workers, a turian and a salarian. "Who are you guys?"

"HVAC, but it doesn't seem like there's a need. We'll be helping out the other guys."

"Wait I got a special project for you two, follow me."

Miranda arched an eyebrow at her commander as he went into the ship. Walls were already being repaired, and people were hard at work. Shepard smiled as his ship was being brought back to 100 percent. Once at his room he filled them in on what he wanted. He showed them the clean generator models he had picked out.

"No way sir, these are for general use, they break down or fail in no time, cheap crap. What you want is an industrial or hotel type one for a room this large. They aren't sold to the general public. Plus, you'll want some for redundancy and safety that can work together; all of the major hotels we service have that arrangement."

"Do I need an extra door, like an airlock?"

"Ya, we can use the space between the elevator and your door, we'll put a sliding door to cover the elevator door. It'll be a good bulkhead too. Two will purify the entry and 3 will keep the room clean. Three will have you ready for anything, battle, etc. You going to operate or something in here?"

"Something like that." Shepard grinned. "What about power requirements?"

"Well, it's expensive for the hotels, but with a ship this size, you could power as many as you wanted."

"Would anyone notice the power draw?"

"Only if they're looking, the draw is small on start up, and then pretty minimal. They're very efficient."

"Very well, how much?" The workers presented the OSD. "Great, give me the 3 room setup, and a few extras."

"They come in packs of 4, breaking a set will cost you more. 2 for the passageway, and 3 for the room."

"Fine, 12 it is." He pulled the money from a private account. No need for anyone else to know what's going on for the moment.

"Great, we'll be back in a few hours, setup won't take long."

_****N.A.S.*****_

Repairs were going smoothly. The workers were taking a break before the night shift started. They were waiting for some larger parts too; no one would be getting any sleep this night. The crew that was left was in the mess hall.

"Not bad for pre-made commander." Joker mumbled eating a meal. Most of the crew agreed. Miranda came out of room in a hurry. Since she was cancelling her "dates" to deal with things, she needed another outlet. Kelly flagged her down.

"Ma'am, here's the cost on the new uniforms. I think everyone will like them."

Miranda barely glanced at them, "Looks good, carry on."

Shepard, looked over, she wasn't usually this casual, she nitpicked everything to death. Then it hit Miranda, she knew where to go.

"Tali are you needed for the work tonight?"

"No, I guess not, but…"

"Great, you and Kasumi are with me, just side arms, let's go. Now!" Everyone looked over, as the three headed for the elevator. It worked out great for Shepard, the installation in the cabin could happen without Tali asking about sudden power issues. Miranda was looking very impatient; he wondered what was going on. He'd ask Tali later.

_****N.A.S.*****_

Once outside the ship, Miranda got a cab.

"Okay Miri, where are we going?" the thief asked, trying to figure out the game.

"Well, I'll be damned if I'm wearing some cheap common uniform. We're going to Galactic Elite. Tali and I can enter since we are wearing their products. You'll be our guest. NO STEALING!"

"Oh, that's why that suit never rips, really Miri, you can't find anything more appropriate?"

Tali started rubbing her Bul'Tak. "Tal, what's wrong?"

"What if it's not real, what if the tape was a fake?"

Her companions just looked at each other, "It's real Tal, you'll see. You know we never get to just talk. Since the Shepard and Jacob issues are settled, can't we just move on? I'm looking at you Miri."

"What, yeah, we'll see." Miranda's mind was elsewhere.

Kasumi sighed. They sat in silence for the next 15 minutes. Finally, the car descended on to the top of tall building in one of the better wards. They got out and headed towards the door. Miranda stuck her hand in the reader and beckoned Tali to the same with her Bul'Tak. Tali held her breath and then the machine greeted both by name, and Miranda stated they had one guest with them. The elevator opened and the three stepped in.

In the Galactic Elite store, Mali came up to her mother.

"I..I can't believe it, she's coming."

"Miss Lawson does visit in person sometimes. We have the new items in."

"No, that Bul'Tak we sold 2 years ago. The owner is coming."

The matriarch checked the elevator camera. She saw a Miss Lawson, a quarian, and someone she didn't know. "This should be good. Hopefully they're not drunk."

The three ladies entered the store. Gild'ran greeted them. "Greeting, welcome back Miss Lawson. Hello to you too Miss Zorah. Guest."

"How do you know my name?"

The matriarch spoke, "The commander gave us enough information to deliver it. Do you like it?"

"Yes, it's wonderful. Did he really buy it? I just found out a few days ago. We saw the tape."

"Oh yes. It was quite an experience. I'm glad it fit. Without having you here in person, it was hard to make measurements off of the commanders, ahhh… gestures."

Two guards came in. "Matriarch Hans'yuf, is the quarian bothering you?"

"Out you idiots, she's wearing more than 2 years of your salary combined; we'll call you if needed." The guards looked at each other, bowed and backed out.

She turned to Tali. "Fools, I'm sorry about that. You're always welcome here. Any quarian is. Well, anyone with the right amount of money."

Miranda went to a terminal and started looking over the new uniforms. She called Kasumi over, she had put in for a new hood ensemble for her. Kasumi was delighted, and start to page through the pictures. As the three younger asari waited on them, the Matriarch pulled Tali over, "Tell me, Miss Zorah, how is the commander?"

"He's fine." Tali was nervous; she had never been in such a store.

"Good, good. I see that you're totally in love with him."

Tali leaned back, "What, how?"

"I still know how to read a quarian my dear. The whole thing was awful and no help from the council. But, the quarian leaders were idiots. It didn't have to end the way it did. So much pride, it was so sad."

"You were there?" Tali was shocked.

"Two of my mates were quarians. My oldest by one, my two youngest by a second. Rannoch was such a beautiful place. I just want to see it again before I die. My second mate died in the final days. Such chaos."

"Can you tell me about it? Do you have pictures? How many Asari were there?"

"Out of billions of quarians, there were a few million of us who called Rannoch home. Maldi remembers it too, the others don't. Probably for the best. I was there as the suits came on and your kind hid from the universe. Eventually we had to leave as the fleet couldn't support our needs. What about you? Where will you stay?"

Tali spoke in a soft voice, "I am staying with my Elz-hikic, my mind is made up."

"Good for you. I didn't realize humans and quarians were compatible. Yes, I can tell. Your Admiral friend will not take it lightly I'm afraid."

"How…how do you know about her?"

"We still have contacts on the fleet. We are still connected. There are thousands of children of Rannoch ready to answer the call if needed. Many want to walk on their home world again, just like you." She reached behind the counter and present a card to Tali, "For you, it came back returned from the fleet."

_I'll always love you, THE Shepard._

Tali smiled and stuck it in a pocket. "Thank you. I still can't believe it's real."

"I haven't seen many humans, but even drunk, that man loves you. We have your replacement Bul'Taks ready."

"Oh no, I couldn't, the ones I have are special to me now."

"I know, but we can't have you looking anything but the best when wearing our items. I'm sure they've faded a little by now. We can get some proper measurements and send out the new ones. Then, you can return the old ones at your leisure. Come, stand over here. We need the ring size too."

Gild'ran came over and measured Tali, as Miranda and Kasumi finished up.

"One question, what was the other pattern Shepard picked before you intervened?" Tali asked Kasumi realizing her mistake as Kasumi came over.

"YOU!" The Matriarch pointed at Kasumi, "You dare come back!"

"She's with us now, she isn't stealing anything." Miranda declared as Kasumi stepped behind her.

"Since you're with one of our best customers, and with Miss Zorah, I'll let it pass. Wait, you're all on Shepard's team?"

Miranda smelled a deal coming, "Yes, can that be of use?"

"Ah, Miss Lawson, you can work for us anytime, always alert for the deal. If we outfitted the crew in some of the more affordable stuff while saving the best for a few members, we might be able to work something out. We'll bring by some designs. You three will have your designs delivered tomorrow. Who is paying? The ring will be ready soon too." She presented the designs to Tali, and pointed at one that looked like an explosion with a rocket coming out of it. She shook her head and closed the OSD.

"I believe the commander still has some credits here?" Miranda replied with a smile on her face.

"Oh yes, we'll use that. If he comes back and does a proper endorsement, we can add another discount."

"Oh, he'll be here then."

"Very well, that leaves one million credits after everything. I'll throw in the commander's discount now."

"Thank you Matriarch, a pleasure as always." Miranda and Kasumi turned to leave.

"Wait please Miss Zorah." Tali turned around. "Maybe you and the commander could come by for dinner. I'm, sure I can still make a good home cooked quarian meal. You'll be the first to have one in hundreds of years. It would mean a lot. My quarian is rusty and I would like to try it again. We'll close early, I know you're busy, how about 1800 tomorrow?"

"We would be honored, we'll be there."

In perfect quarian the Matriarch spoke "Keelah se'lai."

Tali responded and left with her ship mates. As she caught up to them she thanked Kasumi for her design intervention. They entered the car.

"Well, that wasn't too bad. Kasumi, you didn't steal anything, and Tali accepted her gift."

Kasumi looked away. "Kasumi!"

"It's just a small thing, a pin, for Kelly, I had too. She wants something so badly from there."

Miranda brought her hand to her face and punched in for the car to take them back to the Normandy.

_****N.A.S.*****_

Not too long after the Miranda and her group left, the HVAC personnel came back. Shepard escorted them and watched as they installed the 5 devices and the new bulkhead. They were small enough to store the extras in his room. They reviewed the instructions, fined tuned them and he escorted them out. He couldn't wait, Tali was going to love it, Tali was going to stay. His ship, his rules.

As the HVAC specialist were leaving a few hours later, Garrus was returning with Grunt and Jacob from some drinking in the wards. He had the package from his storage bin for Tali. As they passed some workers, he noticed the words Decom-8000 on some empty boxes they were disposing.

"Hey you two, Shepard's finally doing it!"

"Doing what turian?" Grunt seemed annoyed at being at the bars and not doing any fighting.

"Those boxes where decom units. Bet it's for his room. Tali's moving up soon, watch."

Grunt just huffed, "About time. This romance stuff is confusing. If they like each other just mate and get it over with."

"But it's about getting the prize."

"Will you shut up about this prize? We came back alone." Garrus was tired of this prize thing. Jacob was not a good wingman, and Grunt, well that was just a mistake. They saw Shepard about to enter the ship and yelled out. The car with the women landed and they all converged.

"So, everyone have a good time?"

Everyone nodded and said yes to the commander.

"Soooo, Shepard I read some good boxes on the way here, decom anything lately, or 8000 times?" The men laughed, Shepard glared at Garrus and turned to the women, "Anything going on?"

"No Shepard, just shopping." Miranda quipped.

Tali came up to him, "John we have a dinner date at 1800 tomorrow. Can we go?"

"Are you asking me or telling me? I can't tell."

"Fine, we're going, thanks."

"Umm, Jacob, you free tomorrow too? Not with those two of course."

"Yeah Kasumi, sounds good."

The women entered the door leaving the men to wait another cycle.

"Oh yeah, the prize is in effect."

"Just what the hell does that mean? Tell me, Jacob. You didn't help me at all tonight. We didn't get any numbers!" Garrus was getting agitated.

"I just did, jealous?" He stepped to the waiting door. The other three men followed.

"You two do know if you mess up the whole ship pays for it. These romances can be very dicey. I know, from experience." Silence. "Fine, don't listen to me." Garrus sighed and waited for the inside door to open.

They stepped into the Normandy where Tali was waiting for Shepard, and the two waited until the other three left. "I have to help watch the repair crew, I can't come up tonight." He remembered the 8 hour waiting period while the systems synced, he couldn't enter his room tonight anyways. "How about I help out? Can't be that hard, just watching people. Besides, with all of this noise, no one is sleeping tonight anyways. They really meant 24 hour repairs." They walked hand in hand and waited for the elevator to return. As the lights dimmed on the Citadel, bright working lights illuminated every inch of the Normandy and seeped through all the windows. It was going to be a long night and no one was going to sleep.


	13. Chapter 11

_Nusquam Alius Res (Nothing else Matters)_

_Chapter 11_

The remaining crew came back and relieved those still watching the repair crews. The next break was ending at 0700 as the regular repair crew came back. It was 0630 as everyone gathered for breakfast. Tried and cranky they sat down.

"EDI, is the work crew off of the ship?"

"Yes, commander. The repairs are going well. They should finish this afternoon. My hull integrity is 100 percent, only minor internal work remains. The quality has been very good."

He watched as Tali and Miranda nodded in agreement. "Good. After they're done, we'll go to minimal manning again so everyone can get some rest. Mrianda, what about the ship sweep?"

"We'll wait a few hours for things to settle, then Tali, Kasumi, Legion, EDI and I will sweep the ship for bugs. Every little crevice will be checked before we leave."

"Good, then hopefully in 2 days we can depart. Also, we need a new emblem for the ship. A symbol for everyone to rally around, any ideas?"

"How about EDI's blue orb? She is the ship now."

"Yeah Joker, real inspiring. How about the SPECTRE symbol sir?" replied Hawthorne.

"I thought about that, but we need to make sure non-council races can look to it too. SPECTREs will mean nothing to the Krogan and Quarians. We don't need to decide right now, but think about it. EDI, can we change our IFF now?"

"Yes, commander, with your full SPECTRE status, we can change registries to anything you want."

"Okay, change it to a SPECTRE one, but keep the Cerberus one in standby. Also, reserve some generic cargo and freight ones too."

"It is done Commander."

"Okay everyone, I know we're all tried, but we're almost done. I'll make sure we get some rest before we leave. We'll be heading in to the thick of it again once we depart. Have a good day babysitting, dismissed." He yawned as he finished. Tali came up to him.

"Don't forget, 1800, wear something nice, no armor."

"Where are we going?"

"Somewhere nice, even a SPECTRE can afford." She giggled a bit and turned to wait for the elevator. Shepard's omni-tool went off, a message from Anderson. "Miranda, you have everything, I've got a meeting to attend."

"Not a problem commander."

*****N.A.S.*****

Shepard walked in to Anderson's office and was surprised to see Udina there. The men stopped talking as Shepard walked up to Anderson's desk.

"Ahhh Shepard. Please don't blow everything up on your next outing. Especially since you might be in formal council space now. Life has been rather peaceful without you around. Good day Councilor." Udina walked out.

"I'm still catching up on things, what's your next move?"

"I'm going to investigate a possible reaper sighting near the quarians. See about some quarian and geth peace too."

"Still aiming for the impossible I see, but it'll make Tali happy. I know, close hold. Let me know if you need anything. I'll send the autopsy reports on Grayson when I can. Your scientist may be able to do something with the information."

"Speaking of asses, since one left, what about Turian Councilor? Did he really meet Saren after the Geth started up?"

"Yes, why what are you thinking?"

"Mordin is working on an indoctrination detector; I would like to use it on him if he finds a way."

"You think the Reapers have him in their control?"

"They work by dividing the Galaxy. The Photheans were one race over the whole galaxy, so it was easier for them to unite against the Reapers. We are several species, sometimes at war with each other. The councilor seems to be making sure unification does not happen. They say it started after he met Saren once."

"Yes, it was a secret meeting a few years ago. I'll keep an eye on him. Find any crew replacements?"

"Not yet, ran in to some SPECTREs, but they haven't made a move to join. I'll take any help."

"I'll contact Hackett for you; see if he has some bodies. It's good to have you back, I am sorry about before. Don't judge Hackett so harshly either. Cerberus has us all in the dark. Hey, what about Williams? She's still available I'm sure."

Shepard thought about it. She was good and he could use the help. But, Horizon still left a bad taste in his mouth. He didn't need her riling Tali up by coming after him either. He knew she still had feelings for him, or at least he thought that's what the poetry was about. "I'll pass for now. The team is pretty solid. Thanks, let me know if she's in the area though."

"Okay, good luck out there Shepard. I'll pass on everything I can before you leave. It can be done securely before you leave. I know you'll keep doing us proud."

Shepard headed for the door and back to the Normandy.

*****N.A.S.*****

Shepard watched as the last of the workers left. They finished early and the work had been checked. Everyone had been impressed with the quality. By fixing the existing crew repairs and having a fleet of workers toiling around the clock, it had not taken long. The bug check would happen later after everything settled down and again once they left. 1300, Shepard decided it was time to check the stores for any upgrades.

"EDI, who's free right now?"

"Miss Zorah and Jack are free."

"Have them meet me at the door, let Miranda know we're heading out."

*****N.A.S.*****

They had gone to all of the stores, and no new upgrades. Not even a fish. The news reports on Shepard's latest exploits where just hitting the news. Emily Wong had sent him a message reminding him of his promise, again. He did owe her an interview and knew he should do one; at least she would present him in a good light. Just as he was about to head back to the Normandy and find the air cars on the 26th floor, he heard familiar voices by the used ship store.

"We didn't do anything. We're just looking to buy a ship and head home."

"Believe me miss I'd like nothing better than to be rid of two quarians and your quest or whatever it is you do here besides cause trouble. Shepard's not here to protect you this time, and I have backup. I came prepared."

Shepard rounded the corner, "You two going at it again, what's the problem this time?"

"Look sir, this is a C-Sec matter." As the C-SEC officer turned and saw Shepard he jumped. "Shit, you again, look this is by the book this time." He was more nervous now. His turian backup stepped back.

"What going on now?" Shepard signed.

"Shepard, Tali, remember me, Lia? We were just trying to buy a ship. We are ready to end our pilgrimage and these Volous wouldn't sell us our ship. We had the money, and they took it!"

The other quarian spoke up. "Your Shepard! You never said your name when you helped me on Omega. I got out of there fast and came here, doing a little better. We're ready to get out, but we can't buy a ship. Tali'Zorah too, wow."

"Told you I knew them Ken." The two seemed relived now.

Shepard could tell Tali was ready to hit someone. "Well officer, what's the problem this time?"

Seeing he didn't have choice, the officer explained the situation. "These two quarians came here to buy a ship and have been causing a problem. Seems someone else bought it and they started a scene."

"We put down our money first. We reserved the ship. It's ours! The Volous took our deposit and sold the ship to someone else. We were in the 24 hour window." Lia was pleading her case.

"You checked with the volous?" Shepard inquired.

"He said they were too late. Too bad, then the trouble starts."

"Tali, can people combine pilgrimage gifts?"

"Yes, if it's big enough. Must be pretty big though." Her eyes were slits as she bounced up and down, staring at the C-Sec officer.

Lia'Vael answered excitedly, "I made a lot of money with that job you helped me get. We repaired some big items and I saved up. Then I ran in to Ken, together we did even more work, fast. We have enough for a ship that has a sensor array, both in bad really bad shape, but we can repair them. A good ship with an advanced sensor suit would end our pilgrimage. We put down our money at 1300 yesterday. We got back at here at 1200 and he made us wait. Then at 1300 he says we're too late, kept our money, and then we saw the ship we bought leave with the sensor suite on it. We have nothing again!" She was almost in tears.

Now the commander was riled up. "Tali, Jack stay here and make sure no one goes anywhere. I'll talk to the volous owners."

"There's no need sir, I already check it out."

Jack, stepped forward and glared at the officer, "Humor us jack wad." He muttered something and waited for Shepard to return.

Shepard took Lia's OSD and stepped in to the used ship store. A volous greeted him. "Commander Shepard" he sucked in a breath. "Welcome, looking to trade up? We have a large selection."

"I'm more interested in what happened with the two quarians here earlier. Let me see the bill of sale." He was angry and could not contain all of it, his voice rose. The volous looked around as everyone stared at them. He handed over the OSD. Shepard's brows furrowed as he read it. The times showed the quarians were right, no surprise.

"How are you going to satisfy ME, so I don't shut you down and make you regret ever meeting me?"

The volous, stepped back, "Look, it's just some quarians, and…" Shepard reached over the counter and grabbed the volous with one hand pulling him over the counter and to his face.

"Look, I don't need this racist shit, fix this. NOW!"

Jack and Tali could see the altercation escalating as everyone else had their back to the store. Tali smiled, she loved it when Shepard made things right, especially for her people. Jack was just itching for a fight.

The volous breathed in deeply. He had no help, he knew Shepard could ruin their store. Being face to face with the angry human was quite frightening too. He noticed the C-Sec officers doing nothing. He looked over at his brother at the other counter for help.

"Umm….I can refund their money." He hoped that would satisfy the commander.

"Not good enough. I know about the sensor suite, all of it. The next thing out of your mouth better make me happy." With the Kuwashii visor the commander always wore, they could see his facial expressions quite clearly. The brother came over.

"There was just a misunderstanding. We have the ship they ordered. That was another ship that they saw leave."

"Oh, what ship are they getting?"

"A corvette, they were going to fix the sensor suite for a better ship." Breath. "It's the Ja'tak Me'afool, former Turian ship, relatively new."

"My people are going to go over every inch before they take it, are you sure?" He pulled the volous in his hand closer. "Are we going to find any problems?"

The volous looked into Shepards face and the hardness scared him. "You.. you are mistaken brother." Breath. "You mean the Lik'Me Al'lot." Breath. "It'll be ready in an hour. Two tops." His brother was not happy. "Are you sure brother?" He looked at Shepard's expression again "Yes."

Shepard put the volous down. "See, I knew we could clear this up."

An elcor customer asked a question. "With great concern and questioningly, are these volous safe to buy from."

Shepard squatted down and glared at each brother in turn. Now the other felt the intimidation. "One hour, commander." They both nodded.

"You should have no problems. If so, send a message to C-Sec who will forward it to me." He looked smugly at the brothers while replying to the elcor.

"Here is the Title OSD commander." Breath. "One hour pier R-34. Sensors included."

Shepard nodded and walked away with the OSD.

Everyone straightened up as the Commander returned.

"Sir, I'm sure it was as I said, we can wrap this up."

Shepard stepped into officer's face. "Do you even know how to do an investigation? Of course the quarians were right. I let you slide last time. This time Captain Bailey hears and I will be satisfied. If I even hear of your half-ass racist inquiries again you'll regret it. Do I make myself clear?" He looked at his turian backup.

"ummm, can I have an autograph?"

"Both of you get out of here. Now!"

The human muttered, "Damn quarians again."

Shepard grabbed him by the collar, "What! You're still as stupid as last time! Tell you what, ANY incident with quarians, you just make sure you don't answer it. I'll make sure Bailey ensures it. Next time I won't be so NICE!" He pushed him away and he fell to the floor, they both scrambled away under Shepard's glaze.

"Thanks again Shepard, sorry we were trouble."

"You have nothing to be sorry for Lia or you too Ken." Tali spoke still a little amped up.

"Did we get our money back?" Lia asked hopefully.

"No, you're getting a corvette with sensors. The Lik'Me Al'lot, here is the title; it'll be ready in an hour. Save the rest of your money."

Ken stammered, "I saw that one. We'll get accepted for sure!"

"Have you thought about the ships you want to serve on?" Tali inquired.

"No, never thought the pilgrimage would end. Guess we better start thinking about it, huh Lia?"

Jack's omni-tool beeped. She saw the message was from Zaeed, about time the old goat recovered she thought. He was still in the dog house. He was on his back the whole time last time, being her bitch. "I gotta go Shepard, can you handle it from here?"

Shepard raised an eyebrow, "Sure Jack." He smirked, "Tell Zaeed I said hi." Jack flashed a grin and walked off.

"Okay everyone, how about some lunch while the ship gets prepped?"

Tali started to say "Remember we have", John interrupted, "We'll just have a snack, let's go."

The 4 left to find a Dextro-levo eatery. The women hung back and talked. Ken stayed with Shepard.

"Glad to be done Kenn?"

"Yes Captain, you have no idea. I thought it would never end. I miss my friends and family. I ran in to Lia a month or so ago and figured we could combine resources and get back. The turian let me work with her. We did a lot for him all day and night. Lots of credits. Thanks again. We don't get a lot of kindness in the universe."

"Not a problem. Glad to help. I hope you get the ship you want. Ah, here we are." Shepard caught a surprised waiter who showed them to a table inside and ensured they could all eat. Lia had been watching how Tali watched Shepard and stayed close. She looked at Ken who seemed to notice too. Poor Tali they both thought, in love with someone who could not return it.

"Don't worry, lunch's on me, get what you want, none of that I don't deserve blah blah stuff either." Shepard smiled and looked over the menu. Nachos! Could turians make them? As the small talk continued, three food tubes and a plate of nachos shortly arrived.

As the quarian hooked up there tubes Shepard couldn't believe his luck. "Oh this is good. How's your…paste?"

"Good Commander. Thank you. We were watching your latest exploits on the vid screen. You don't lead a dull life." Ken focused back on the commander.

"Tell me, what is Tali's reputation on the fleet?"

"J..Shepard, no one wants to hear about that." Her hands started to wring together.

Lia spoke first, "Oh, she's among the best known quarians. Everyone hear's about Tali's exploits on the pre-pilgrimage briefings. It was so amazing to hear about. She has done quarians proud. Everyone knows about Tali." Tali put her head down and was blushing.

"Yeah, everyone's gifts pale in comparison. Now with this new adventure. Everyone will want to be like you. You opened the door for the team! Everyone depended on a quarian! Then you are in the final battle! The vids are amazing. Was that a Geth leg I saw in a vid? That may not go over well back home though?"

"A long story. But, it's all good." The commander enjoyed seeing Tali being bashful.

Lia spoke up again, "Oh, and the trial. Did you know your speech is the most watched vid in the fleet, still? Everyone thinks it great. Your captain shouting down the admirals, the legend grows. You to captain."

Shepard stood up, "I gotta go to the boys room, might take a while with the armor and all. I'll be right back."

The three quarians watched him leave. The two watched Tali.

Lia reached her hand out to Tali and started again, "I'm so sorry Tali, it must be hard."

"What is?"

"Your captain and not being able to be with him, it's obvious you like him in person, even the trial vid brought up some rumors on the fleet. Everyone asked me about our last encounter in detail when I said I met you two."

Tali wouldn't lie, but she didn't want to cause rumors. She sat looking at the table thinking of what to say.

Both their eyes got wide and they sat back. "Keelah…no way… Tali…humans…Shepard…." Lia sputtered.

"Look, don't say anything to anyone! But yes, John and I are a couple, more, he's my Elz-hikic." She looked back up with pride.

They were shocked. This was huge news. "Promise you'll say nothing. I have yet to tell Admiral Raan. It's delicate."

"Admiral Rann will lose it. Rumor has it she's lining up suitors for you, a Razkel. Saying you need to be back and not gallivanting around the galaxy. These new vids may prove her point." Kenn pointed out.

"What? Where did you hear that?"

"After I checked in here I sent a message back home. I have a gossipy uncle who replied. He always fills me in."

"I hope not, I don't need Shepard ripping apart the fleet looking for me. Keelah." She put her helmet in her hands.

"When it does come out, Tali, you'll be the most famous quarian ever! Wait, you're not going to leave him are you?" Lia asked between sipping.

"No, I've already made up my mind. That's the delicate part. I can't…won't leave John." She looked up, some sadness in her eyes. "Thanks though, it's so good to talk about this to some quarians again."

"Well we don't want anyone to know Shepard helped us twice on pilgrimage, so you're secret is safe with us. I thought he was with an…wait, you beat out an Asari?" Lia giggled a little, she wished they were alone, she wanted to know more.

"Basically, yes." Ken couldn't believe it. Everyone wanted the Asari, or so he thought.

Shepard returned. "Well, get enough quarian time?" He smiled. They all stared back.

"Did you have to go at all? What did you do?" Tali sighed.

"Watched the vids on us and the mission. Each race playing up their people of course, interesting stuff. We should go before the crowds notice us. Your ship should be ready soon. Send me a message if anything is even a little wrong and when you arrive. We may be at the fleet soon ourselves."

They both looked at Tali, "We can't wait captain. It's going to be interesting."

"Ooookay. Well good luck and keelah se'lai." They looked at Tali, her mate was using quarian terms, it must be true, who else would care?

The quarians exchanged good byes and departed. "Let's go Tali, we have to get ready for tonight."

"John, remind me to talk to you before we reach the fleet. We need to talk."

John didn't think that sounded good as they walked out.


	14. Chapter 12

_Nusquam Alius Res (Nothing else Matters)_

_Chapter 12_

John looked through his wardrobe, the suit Kasumi had gotten him for the heist, or the Alliance officer dress uniform? All Tali had told him was it was at a private residence so far. He choose the heist suit, it was comfortable and it could hide a pistol. As he stepped out of the elevator everyone turned and whistles were heard. He bowed a few times, waved and laughed. As he approached the door he saw Tali with Kasumi, Miranda and Kelly.

"This an ambush?" Shepard's smile stopped as he saw the group.

"Commander, you are meeting the head of Galactic Elite. We are here to make sure you don't embarrass us and the ship." Miranda was looking quite serious, "We have plans that really depend on this."

"Shep, you liked the suit I picked out?" Kasumi smiled.

"I want to be somewhat comfortable. The head of the company, really? That Asari I passed out in front of?"

"Yes, so don't embarrass us again, we have discounts riding on this. Your surprise hangs in the balance," Miranda eyed the commander, "full bug sweep already started, at the top." She emphasized top.

They would have noticed the decontamination gear while sweeping the ship. "Alright, when have I embarrassed you guys before?" He was met with four stares. "Okay, when it mattered?" They continued to stare.

"Hey sir, why don't you just whip it on out and end the curiosity. Inquiring minds want to know!"

"Thanks joker, but I want it back in one piece."

As Tali waited, the three remaining women went over the commander. Every piece of lint, stray string, and wrinkle was removed. As Miranda straightened his sleeve, "Be good commander. I mean it."

All Shepard could think was why aren't you out getting all that dick you sign up for? What's going on? Can shopping really replace that? Women. "Well, can I count on Kasumi not to spy on us?" Shepard tried to turn the tables as Jacob came up.

"Ready Kasumi? Let's go so you can see the prize in action."

Miranda face palmed, "You're still doing that? Really? Just Stop. Please."

"Don't listen to her Jacob, it's soooooo cute." Miranda looked at Kasumi with a look that let her know she had fallen in her eyes, and walked away.

"Where are you two headed?" Shepard inquired as he looked himself over.

"To dinner and a little dancing. I'll keep my shirt on, so I'll only dance with the little lady here."

Kasumi grabbed his arm and the four entered the airlock. Each couple grabbed a cab and headed off.

*****N.A.S.*****

"Okay Tali, what's going on? The head of the company?" As the car went towards the best area of the Citadel, Tali explained all that happened when they visited Galatic Elite. 15 minutes later, they landed at the top of a high rise building. An asari servant greeted them and escorted them in. The whole place was well put together, very posh. There were pictures of unmasked quarians on what must have been Rannoch along with asari and quarian art. Shepard thought Aria should visit to see how to put a house together. The matriarch and you three daughters were relaxing in a sitting room before the dining room.

"Welcome, you honor use with you presence. We have been watching the newly released videos of you in action on the news." The matriarch rose and greeted them.

"Don't believe the hype," Shepard smiled until Tali clinched him a little tighter, "I mean we're glad to be here Matriarch."

"Relax, it's just us, nothing formal. You didn't have to dress up commander." The matriarch showed them to a couch.

"I was told I had to make up from my last visit. Here, some wine." As he handed the matriarch the wine she seemed impressed.

"Ah, Miss. Lawson does know my taste tell her I said thank you."

"How do you know it's not us?" Even he couldn't keep from chuckling on that one.

They sat down on the couches and greeted her daughters.

"Miss Zorah,"

"Please, call me Tali."

"Thank you, please call me Lehe. If you don't mind, we will turn off our translators and talk in quarian. We may be rusty, we usually only we speak it amongst ourselves. The commander's translator will still work of course." The matriarch continued.

"Please, I would like that." Tali was excited, the evening should be interesting.

They all made small talk, Tali was intrigue by the accent they spoke. Accept for a few slip ups, they all spoke perfectly. A bell sounded and they moved to the dining room for dinner. Tali's food tube surprised her as it was very warm to the touch, they usually never were. The taste that hit her tongue took her breath away. It was an overload of flavors. She stopped and savored the meal. Was this what life used to be like before the war? How much were her people missing? She failed to notice everyone looking for her reaction.

"Is my meal okay with you Tali?" Lehe queried for the third time. Shepard nudged her out of her daydream.

"This is the best food I have ever tasted. How?"

"Like I said, I still know how to cook. It was one of my Elz-hikic favorites. I'm glad you enjoy it."

Tali continued to savor the meal. Chit-chat and small laughter filled the meal. Even Shepard had to admit she could cook.

After the meal ended, Lehe asked Tali if she could take John for a stroll outside on the deck while her daughters entertained her. Tali agreed, she couldn't wait to hear more about Rannoch and felt like she had sisters. She wanted to know about all of the pictures and had a plethora of questions the daughters seemed eager to answer.

As Lehe lead the commander away she got right to business.

"Commander, how go the peace talks?"

"Huh?"

"We've seen the vids. If that is a Geth as I think, you have a Geth on board, so you are communicating with all of them. I know how they work."

"Tali was right, you were there until the end?"

"Yes, my life mate was in the Keeper's inner circle. He stayed until they were all overrun. He evacuated me and our children a few days before. Commander, arrogance is what brought them down. They could have had peace and saved billions of lives, but they refused to see the Geth for what they had turned into."

"There were chances for peace?"

"Several. Eventually, the Geth just pressed, tired of the lies of organics. As the cities fell those in charge could have still stopped it."

The pair sat down at a small table and she poured a sweet yellow drink from the pitcher on the table.

"Tali's version is much different. But I am learning it is only one side. Common we're great propaganda for the masses?"

"Exactly, the admirals and few of the conclave members know the truth. But, they will never release the truth to the masses. Finding out they could have returned home or stopped the destruction so early after the war ended might have collapsed the fleet they started. Those who know the truth kept quiet for the good of all. So sad."

"The Geth don't want much, just to live in peace. Think the quarians will go for it?"

"Maybe. If anyone can wake up the admirals, it's you. Nice defense of your mate by the way."

"The vid is that popular?" She nodded as Shepard continued. "I was offered to be a keeper, but figured an alien in charge of Rannoch would just piss them off. I'm getting some sword and dagger too." Her eyes widened.

"Take them, take the position. Make them see peace. You have the strength. It may split the fleet, but eventually they will all follow! You must. Those idiot's won't listen if you don't force them."

"I'll think about it, but I'll try the easy way first. Let them work it out. It's their world, if they want it, they should do the work. I'm just a soldier, what do I need a planet for?"

"Your optimism is good to see, but I know the quarians quite well. I wish I could share in your outlook. I do want to see Rannoch before I head back to Thessia for the final time. I never thought I would see a Geth and quarian fighting together again, but you did it. It's a start. We have a society, the Daughters of Rannoch, we are Asari who once called Rannoch home, or had quarian mates."

"These Daughters of Rannoch would be willing to help you said?"

"Yes, many of us want to come back. Just let me know, we all keep loosely in touch."

"How did you start this? You left with nothing and then had to leave the fleet."

"The last Keeper was not entirely stupid. He didn't want his people floating around in space forever. That's why he never gave them the money and treasures of the planet. It was one of the reasons we were all kicked out. Trillions of credits, art, and history. I and few select asari members maintain it. We don't want too. But, if the fleet had it, they would just buy ships and be content floating in space. They need to return home."

"That's a lot to keep track of, anything I can offer them to help?"

"I'll send something to your ship tomorrow. It'll wake them up. Commander, I've heard of your worries. I believe in your cause. If you need a sponsor, money, contacts, let me know."

"You're well connected. That much money must be useful."

"It's more than money commander. We have people who want to return. Captains, conclave leaders, they are ready. The keeper also has access to a priority message system throughout the fleet. It still works, they have just forgotten about it. Say the word and you'll have support. You can drive a stake through the heart of that abomination called a fleet and return my people home and have your combat fleet!"

Shepard was taken aback by the venom in her voice as she ended. He looked at her as she trembled a bit. "One way or another, it will be done. It has to be."

"Thank you commander. Please use our resources if you need too. Make an old woman happy and get Rannoch back peacefully. Come, my daughters are probably talking Tali's ear off. Also, we need to talk about you and your mate as a couple; it could be very useful in winning people over."

They finished their drinks, Shepard offered his arm and escorted Lehe back inside. Tali was in a different world, she was so happy talking about Rannoch.

"Don't you want that for her? You'd move the Citadel to make her happy, I know it. Just think about what an old Matriarch has said." She turned to the women, "Ladies, please stop boring the young woman."

"No Lehe, I'm learning so much, it's fantastic. So much history we don't have on the fleet. Destroyed by the Geth."

"No, it's not all lost, some of it is just waiting young one. Please, the two of you sit over here."

Shepard and Tali sat in the love seat she pointed too. The lights dimmed a bit and Lehe approach Tali.

"May I see your face?"

"What do you mean?" Tali was unsure of what she wanted. Lee knew about the suits, what did she want?

"An old trick a few Asari still know. Please? I haven't seen a quarian in a long time."

Nervously Tali agreed. The Matriarch approached and stared at Tali. Her eyes changed, but not to black, just a dark grey. She said nothing and looked side to side into the helmet. Her eyes widen and she fell back. "By the ancestors, you are a Zorah. Commander I don't know about human standards, but your lady here, might make it harder."

Tali looked at John. "What harder?"

"Do you know what your aunt has planned for you on your arrival?"

"We heard, a Razkel. I'm not sure what to do. She's the only family I have. Wait, how do you know about that?"

"Like I said, we still have friends in the fleet. Commander you need to state your intentions, in quarian. We have taken the liberty of writing up some things for you to say. And if things turn for the worse some other items, please read and practice them exactly as I say them in the recording. It must be exact for the meaning to come across."

"Of course."

"You also have a Raztel to worry about." Lehe continued.

Tali sighed and shook her head, "Auntie Rann." Shepard looked for an explanation.

"Someone who is there to console someone who has taken a great loss, they help with recovery and usually become a mate. They stay until released by the person who requested it, usually someone very high up. A Raztel is steady and patient. Even if they find a mate of their own, they are honor bound to their task. Only someone higher can cancel it, like an admiral, the Conclave, or a Keeper." Lehe stared at Shepard and continued, "They stay even after the person in question is joined to someone else, or refused by them. They stay until the requestor releases them, it can get quite ugly."

"I have no idea who it could be John." Tali seemed agitated by the idea.

"We'll worry about it later. Doesn't sound like a challenge to me. Oh, Lehe, do you know what these are? They've been on my ship for a bit. They are old stone quarian tablets." An image shot out from his omni-tool. "Should I offer them?"

Lehe studied them for a minute, "By the goddess and the ancestors. The Scripts of Te'fal. These have been missing for hundreds of years, since before the war, where did you get them?"

"Can't really go in to that, but they would like them? What are they?"

"Of course they'll like them, but in all honesty, they do not belong on a ship, they belong on Rannoch. They are the first rules written by one of the oldest clans known. Fifteen simple rules to govern their lives, it's an amazing find commander. If these found their way to you, it was for a reason. I know you will come through."

"I'm sorry it's late, we have a ship to get ready, and I've had a lot of fun while not embarrassing us. Mission accomplished, Miranda will not kill me."

As the ladies laughed, everyone stood and Lehe approached Tali. "We have the rest of the dinner ready to go. It's a 12 person meal, it should last a week before going bad. Eat what you can. Enjoy. Also, trust each other, the bond between Elz-hikic's is final and unbreakable. I don't know if human's understand, but she is with you forever. You cannot leave each other."

"I understand Lehe, it took me two lives to find Tali, and I'm not letting her go."

"Good. Tali, this is for you. It's an herbal tea that can boost your immune system from Rannoch. I doubt anyone knows this plant still exists except in some old database. It should help you in enjoying your mate."

Tali blushed and thanked her. She hugged the daughters; they all shared in a keelah se'lai, and left for the night. Tali talked the whole way back about the night, she was happy, she couldn't wait to return to the fleet with her Elz-hikic. Shepard couldn't stop thinking about his conversation with Lehe. He had questions for Legion.

*****N.A.S.*****

Jacob and Kasumi arrived at club Over the Top in the wards. Jacob was happy to have a cute girl on his arm. So far, no baggage, but he knew Keiji was still there, however Shepard helped with taking away the greybox. She could be all his. Miranda was high maintenance, so far, Kasumi was refreshing, light, no perfection crap to deal with and conform too. She seemed to accept him. As they sat down, the news was showing on every vid screen. Their exploits where the news around the Citadel, they wondered who leaked it. Then it happened. Someone in the crowd was staring at them. "Hey isn't that one of Shepard crew?" Everyone stopped and stared at the two. They came closer, Kasumi grabbed on to Jacob. The ladies started to look hungrily at Jacob. Kasumi knew a mob when she saw one "Let's get out of here!"

With Jacob so close, he was in her cloak field as they vanished out of site. But, she couldn't cloak long with a second person. They made it to the door as everyone in the club looked around for them. Just as they got outside, the field wore off. "Hey, there they are!" A surge of people pressed forward. Jacob and Kasumi ran for a taxi.

Garrus and Grunt where at a bar drinking and watching the vids. Grunt reliving any kill he saw that was his. Garrus sighed, Zaeed cancelled for some bull reason, so here he was with the worst wingman ever. They saw Jacob and Kasumi franticly running by followed by a huge crowd of people.

As Garrus muttered what the hell, someone looked through the window and shouted, "Look, more of them!"

The crowd streamed through the door, content to let the runners go. These two couldn't escape. They surrounded the pair.

A pretty turian women stepped forward, "Can we have some autographs? I love your scar."

Garrus smiled, "Of course, anything for a fan. What's your name hon…" He was interrupted as the crowd surged in crushing them and people screaming to get closer. Garrus felt hands tearing at his clothes. Grunt roared, "Get back or prepare to suffer the consequences."

The crowd scared of the big Krogran backed away. Those that didn't run when Grunt stepped towards them got to meet Garrus. "Cowards. Who do you want to talk to Garrus?"

Maybe Grunt could be a good wingman Garrus thought as he signaled for the female turian to return.

Jacob and Kasumi saw the crowd fall off and slowed down. "Okay, instead of dancing, how about a dimly lit quiet dinner?" He asked between breathes.

Kasumi was having a blast, "Anything that keeps the night going J." She rested her head on his arm, things were looking up.

*****N.A.S.*****

Back on the Normandy, Thane and Samara finished their packing and prepared for their final meditations on the Normandy.

Zaeed was crying uncle as Jack just kept grinding on him. "For the love of god woman, I'm only human."

Jack used her mass effect fields to increase the pressure on him until she felt him slip out of her. "Come on old man, you said you could keep up."

"Shit, if you were just human. You're insane. I want to die of old age not shnu-shnu."

She got off of him realizing he was spent. "Keep up or get replaced." She stated smiling at him.

"Who else you going to get to keep up half as well as me without trying to change or lov'i dov'i you? Huh? No one!" He lay back on the cot catching his breath.

Jack snorted, put on her pants and left. She knew he was right, but also knew she was questioning what she wanted. Would she want more later? Whenever things were going well her mind wandered back to "normal" wants and desires. Zaeed wasn't the person to give her that. But, she was having fun while it lasted.


	15. Chapter 13

_Nusquam Alius Res (Nothing else Matters)_

_Chapter 13_

0630- The crew was all gathered in the mess area again, waiting for the day's plan. Shepard came out of the elevator alone, and ran into Thane and Samara with packed bags. Samara spoke first.

"Commader, we are sorry, but our time in this portion of your journey has come to an end. I will see you again though, as promised."

Thane's voice was rougher, showing signs of his decline. "Commander, thank you for this opportunity and your influence with C-Sec on behalf of my son. I may not see you again, it has been an honor."

"Come and say good bye to the crew at least." Shepard looked with concern at Thane.

As they came around the corner, the crew realized what was going on. They said their good byes and wished them well. "Do you need any arrangements, money?"

"No commander, Thane is quite well off due his previous jobs. We have secured a place with Koylat that is out of the way. C-Sec will not bother us as we are still under your prevue." Samara was solemn, she had gotten used to company, it hurt a little to leave them all and the feeling was surprising to her.

"Well, Samara, you are released from my service, is that all I need to say?"

"No commander, I will continue to serve, just in a different capacity for now. I will continue to get you support from the Asari federation. Besides, being sworn to you will keep me from having to kill people committing injustice on the Citadel." She bowed.

"I'm all for that, please continue in my service. Anything else?" He bowed back to Samara.

"Yes commander" the gasping voice got out with a small smile on his green lips, "I believe I will take my Bro-Hug now." He stood straight and waited. Garrus turned in his chair, "We're waiting." The commander grabbed Thane's arm and brought him in. "Let us know if you need anything. Dr. Chawkas's advice, anything. Speaking of which, where is she?"

"I have what I need, thank you again commander." They released and the crew present returned to eating while Thane and Samara left for the elevator and the Citadel.

Silence filled the room as the team dwindled. "Okay everyone let's get to it. Miranda, how's the bug sweep going?"

"Fine, deck 1 is done. Now with Tali back we will complete the sweep today. Once she is done with Dr. Chakwas."

"Great," he noticed Garrus's face back on the table, "Garrus, you look like hell." He noticed several of the other crew members looked not tried, but run down. He also tried to sneak a peak in to the Doctors office, what happened to Tali?

"Well, we're famous again; we had to meet fans all night! Grunt is a great wingman, I got a ton of numbers. Thank you Dr. Chawkas for fixing me up, just the right amount of damage showing through. The ladies love a scar, it adds character. The turian ladies loved it!"

"Hey we were chased all around.."Shepard interrupted Kasumi, "Hold up, you saw a turian female! I've looked around everywhere I've been on the citadel and never seen one. I didn't even see an Elcor walk until I woke back up from the dead. Seriously?"

"You think only turian males are here? Really Shepard open your eyes." Garrus rolled his eyes.

"What do they look like, anyone else see them?"

"They're hot and love me that's all you need to know. Jealously doesn't suite you Shepard."

"Bony like him." Grunt spat out, "But, everyone loved my tales of battle. They were in awe!"

"ANYWAYS Shep, we were chased all over the Citadel by crowds. Wanting autographs, clothes, anything. It was a mad house. But I wouldn't let them, I had the prize."

Miranda just shook her head, how could Kasumi buy in to that crap? She worked on Jacob for months to remove that bullshit. Well, it was Kasumi's problem now.

"Yeah commander, we were all running for our lives. Who leaked the video?" Shepard couldn't see who it was in the back asking the question.

"I don't know, some Council idiot I'm sure. At least it's just the highlights, nothing substantial, and no reaper implications that I have seen so far." Shepard noticed Joker kept looking at his omni-tool. "What's up Joker?"

"Nothing, nothing."

EDI's voice filled the air, "Jeff's window on when you will allow Ms. Zorah to reside with you is closing, Officer Vakarian's is next at 0645. Jeff will lose money in 1 minute."

"Thanks EDI, really. Don't you know when to be quiet?" Jeff muttered.

"Okay, do we need anything else? Medical supplies, anything?" No one answered up. Kelly raised a hand. "Just speak Kelly."

"Thank you commander, the new uniforms will arrive today." Some people groaned. "They'll be fine, you'll see."

"Miranda you have priority today in doing the bug sweep. I have some meetings to go to and we'll leave in the morning. Since the crowds are keeping us here, rest up people!" Shepard turned and walked towards the medical bay. Tali and Dr. Chawkas where just finishing up. "Is everything okay Tali?"

"Yes John, don't worry. The food was just a little rich last night. I just need to adjust and lie down for a bit. My body is just used to plain paste." She seemed nervous.

"Okay, you have bug watch today, I'll catch you later."

"Yes, commander some sleep might help her and you too." Chakwas smiled and sat back in her chair. As Shepard left he realized he was missing out on time with Tali, it was precious time. He headed towards the Sleeper Pods. Joker was the first to notice. "Hey commander where are you going?"

Shepard said nothing and went the pod number two, the one Tali usually stayed in. Next to the pod he pressed the button to release the small door that contained her things. Quarians don't travel with much, so he just pulled out the small sack with her few personnel affects in it. He walked back towards the smiling crew, "Mark the time EDI, so there is no mistake. Guess we'll have to go over the couples' rules after all Miranda. Keep it to yourselves for now people."

"0649 commander. Officer Vakarian wins the pot."

"That's cold Shepard. Thanks EDI, again, really. It's not over Shepard." Joker snorted.

As Shepard went in to the elevator, Tali emerged from the medical bay just missing him. She joined the others for the bug hunting team, why was everyone smiling at her? As Shepard rode up to his cabin, he had other items he needed to discuss with the crew. "EDI, tell Legion I'll be meeting him in a few minutes when he returns to his room." The elevator door opened, and the air tight bulkhead closed behind him. The scan began. When it finished, his cabin door opened. He ran a scan, sterile as far as he could tell. Tali would love it. He put her things down and went to talk to Legion.

As he entered Legion's space he asked about the Morning war. When was peace offered, how often? Who made the decisions, why didn't the Geth finish the quarians off? The answers where far different than the quarian version, they were more like Lehe's. Lehe may have had the right word, arrogance, for the leaders of the time. He knew the Geth just presented facts, no lies, or shades of the truth. Now he thought peace may be more difficult and delicate than it seemed. But after 300 years the quarians should be able to move on. No one was even alive or could remember someone alive from the war but the Asari and maybe a few Krogan now. The leaders just kept stories and tales alive to keep them going. Shepard thanked Legion for his time and began to leave the room when EDI chimed in.

"Commander, you have a guest at the airlock, a Matriarch Lehe and a guest." Must be the present Shepard thought as he headed to greet them.

The airlock opened and the Matriarch was there with a white package, about 2 meters tall and 1 meter square, another small box, and a guest. "Commander, here is the gift I mentioned, please present it to the quarians when you return to the fleet. Also, this is Werl Yorsfa, she is good levo and dextro cook. I teach some Daughters of Rannoch cooking to keep traditions alive. She could prove useful to you in other ways too."

Werl stepped forward, "Commander, it is an honor to meet you. I spent 250 years on Rannoch and almost 200 total in merc and commando units. I can handle myself and would be an asset. I can do light repairs too."

Shepard looked her over, "How old are you?"

"600 years, I was there during the fall, my family got killed."

"Are you seeking revenge?"

She looked shocked, "No Commander, you misunderstand, the Daughters of Rannoch find no value in revenge. The war is over; we just seek the return of Rannoch to the quarians and peace. Please you must bel-". Shepard held up his hand. "It's okay, I believe you, come on in, both of you. I'll need to check you out."

Lehe smiled and they follow Shepard in to the Normany, as he carried the tall package. They marveled at the vessel and made their way through the second deck to the elevator. The bug group saw them on the third deck and Miranda started to come over, but Shepehrd motioned her to stay where she was. They entered the med bay and Shepard told Dr Chakwas to obtain Werl Yorsfa's medical records. The group entered the AI core and came up to Legion. The Asari were surprised, the Geth had grown, changed, they were anxious to talk to it.

"Legion, have the Geth met these Asari before?"

"Please wait…..Processing…." Legion's lens shifted to each Asari, his flaps moving subtlety. "Yes, this is Lehe Hans'yuf, mate of Uldi Hans'yuf van Rannoch, assistant to the Keeper of Rannoch killed 2 days before the final exodus of the quarians. She had 3 daughters by quarian mates. Werl Yorsfa, daughter of Yulla and Yal'ger To'neer. Parents and sibling died 1 month before the final exodus."

"Amazing, they have come so far, this is more than I thought would happen." Lehe smiled. "You are truly sentient beings now?"

"Affirmative. This unit has 1183 programs in this mobile body. We are here to help Shepard-Commander. Are you here for peace?"

"Yes, Legion is it?" Shepard nodded. "We want peace and Rannoch to be returned to the quarians, Shepard says you two have been working on it." Shepard nodded to Legion to continue.

"Yes, we are readying the four cities of Theria for the return of non-combatants. It was the most logical choice. We wait for the commander to arrange peace with the creators."

"That is a good choice, a beautiful group of cities. What about the Keeper of Rannoch, I heard you will bring the sword and dagger?" Lehe's voice picked up.

"Affirmative. But, Shepard-commander has refused the position. We believe it would be most logical at this time. Especially given his relationship with Creator Zorah, we do not understand. The Geth only hold Rannoch, we have no desire to keep the creators from it as long as they want peace."

"Commander please reconsider the offer. It will be in their best interests, trust me." The Matriarch implored. Shepard shook his head, "These two groups must come to terms, I can only get them together." The Asari looked at each other and exchanged saddened looks.

"Then may Werl stay with you?"

"As long as everything else checks out, having someone who knows the quarians better than themselves should be useful."

"Have you had a chance to go over the sayings we gave you? They are very important." Lehe asked Shepard, but continued to study Legion.

"I have glanced over there meanings and will look more as we depart for the fleet. I promise, and I'm sure Werl will help me."

"Of course commander. May I prepare lunch as a testament to my cooking skills?"

"Please do."

Werl, headed to the galley. Lehe continued to look at the Geth. "You have come far. Thank you for not wiping out the fleet as they departed. Some of us know you could have without a thought or being stopped. You showed compassion when the quarians would not."

"We did what was logical. We had no desire to wipe out the creators."

"Thank you all the same, Legion, Geth." They walked out and headed to the gallery that Werl was getting acquainted with.

"Commander, that is amazing. I would have never imagined. The war was so long ago. These Geth are so different. We wish you would reconsider on the Keeper role, but understand your position. Maybe we can talk about it at a later date? May the Goddess protect you Werl."

As they went to the elevator, Kelly came around the corner with a box "They're here, they're here, the new uniforms!"

The few crew present gathered around. Kelly ripped the top open and pulled one out, she was so proud. "Look, I designed it based on psychological practices. It's calming, functional, and stylish. The color pattern should relax everyone."

Miranda and her group rounded the corner and looked, "No."

Lehe smirked, "I see the direction you took, but a battle uniform it is not." Lehe looked at Miranda, "We'll see what we can come up with. The smaller box has the clothes for your crew that came by. Are any ready to go back?"

"Yes, I have a few of mine and three of Tali's. We'll just keep the ones we're wearing. I know the items will be fine." She pulled the new items out in their wrappings, put the olds ones in, and handed them back. "Thank you, for the wine too, may the Goddess watch over you all. Please say hello to Werl too. Commander, will you escort me out?"

Shepard took the box and they departed. Werl smiled and kept going over the stock supplies. The tall package was by Shepard's private terminal on the second deck. As he began to speak, the Matriarch anticipated his questions, "It is alive, and it can stay enclosed for up to 3 weeks. It is not an animal, do not worry. It is self-contained until they open it. A tree by any other name commander, but they will get the message."

The commander's omni-tool went off, "Please hold for moment I have to check something." Lehe stepped away and waited. Shepard checked his terminal, Anderson was saying the turian councilor wanted to remove the Prothean blocking signal as it was not needed with no Reapers coming. Damn, where was that email? Shepard scrolled through until he found it. Replying to Chorban he told him to come to the presidium and request to see him immediately. Damn, it was always something. He picked up the packaged clothes and walked Lehe out and down the pier, and caught a taxi to the presidium.

*****N.A.S.*****

As Shepard entered the chambers, the council was already in session. Anderson and the salarian where arguing with the turian over the signal. Shepard looked for Chorban. A salarian waved his hand in the back, he signaled one of the guards to let him through.

"Shepard, the council, I'm not ready for something this big." Chorban voiced his concern.

"Don't worry; just back me up with facts."

The turian saw Shepard, "Great, what stories does he have for us today? Bogey men are going rain down upon us? Still in a Cerberus uniform too, another lie?"

"Councilor, we have proof the signal jammer is the only thing keeping the Reapers from using the Citadel as massive relay to come through and invade." Shepard kicked himself for not changing clothes.

"Please, enlighten us human." The three other councilors looked to Shepard hoping he had something good.

"Councilors, the keepers are waiting for a signal to open the Citadel to the Reapers. 2 years ago this salarian found out the information." Chorban nervously smiled.

"How did he get his information?" Demanded the turian.

"I…I….ummm…..had them scanned and processed the data…." Chorban meekly spoke.

"Ha, that's illegal, the data is worthless." Shepard kept getting a bad feeling about the turian councilor.

"I authorized it as a SPECTRE. I collected the data, he just reviewed it. Please review his findings on the data." He looked at Chorban who grinned and forwarded the data from his omni-tool. They waited, a few minutes later, Anderson smiled. "Let's vote councilors, those in favor of keeping the jamming in place vote yes." 10 seconds later, "Three to one, it stays."

"You're interference grows troublesome Shepard. Any other items for us, or can we get to more pressing matters now?"

Shepard grabbed Chorban and left the floor. "Thanks, you really came through."

"No, they listened, it's great, maybe we can get some funding now and..."

"Look, I need you to find out something, can you help?" Chorban nodded excitedly. "I know the citadel arms have been gone through, but not the hub. I've heard teams get blocked. I need to know where the Keepers come from or are made. Also, look for any Prothean markings or even a beacon, I think they left something behind here." Shepard thought of the last Protheans who made the journey back from Ilos. They had to have left something behind for the next cycle in the station. "Go see the human councilor; they'll set you up with money and a team. Don't confront any keepers or explore too far if it looks dangerous. Just report back, and report to no one else. Tell them you're working for me if you get flak. Got it?"

Chorban was beaming, "Oh yes commander, thank you, thank you. I won't let you down." He raced out to start his next plan.

Shepard forwarded a copy of Chorban's data to the Normany for Mordin. He hoped Mordin would finish with the indoctrination detector soon. His omni-tool beeped again, a message from Captain Bailey saying Thane and Samara were settled with Kolyat and everything was okay. Good. The second was from EDI, Werl checked out, better. The third was from Jadian, one of the five SPECTREs he had met yesterday. It was his qualifications, they looked good. He sent a message on his conversation with Chorban to Anderson and to support the salarian. It was only 1000, he smiled, still time to make it back for Werl's debut as chef.


	16. Chapter 14

_Nusquam Alius Res (Nothing else Matters)_

_Chapter 14_

It took Shepard a while longer to get back than he thought. He was being mobbed for autographs. Being on the hero side was good again. He did manage to stop off and get Grunt a small T-Rex that made noise. Hopefully Grunt would take it the right way. He left it next to the tree. 1100, just in time, He made his way to the mess hall and saw everyone standing around and staring at Werl.

"Everything okay?"

"You're crew is quite tight knit. They seem to be wary of me. But, I am ready to serve lunch for everyone." Werl smiled at everyone.

Shepard took the first step and grabbed a plate. Werl smiled larger and filled it with several items.

"Not the rations I would have liked to use, but you learn to make do. Enjoy commander."

Werl watched the commander closely, as did the crew. He stayed standing and bit into the first item. A meat of some sort, some spices on it, it was pretty good. Next, two side items, he guessed some type of vegetable, again he was pleasantly surprised as the taste hit his month. Not bad at all he thought. He grinned at Werl and turned to the crew. "What to say? Better than Gardner? Yes, but that's not quite a compliment though. It's good, welcome aboard Werl."

The rest of the crew came forward ready to eat. She laid out Garrus and Tali's meals to the side. Garrus was impressed and gave compliments. Tali had half paste and half food to avoid the troubles from last night. But, just the flavors where enough to make her smile. She wished her people could enjoy food like this again, and meat, so rare for quarians. It was delicious. Tali felt a twinge of guilt hit her, Shepard was giving her a life a quarian could only dream of while her people floated around on aging ships. She lowered her head, but continued to eat.

The crew gave there compliments as they got their plates, even Grunt mumbled a praise.

"Aye, now that we have a proper cook, can we make suggestions?" Donnelly asked.

"Go ahead." Replied Werl.

"It's an earth delicacy, Haggas." The crew moaned, several death threats were shouted out.

"What's it entail?"

"Ell, ye take the stomach of a sheep, a small earth animal, stuff it with the-", as Werl saw the crew's reaction growing stronger she interrupted.

"Maybe some other time, I'll look it up." She was met with applause and cheers. The crew was warming up to her.

"Your loss, all of you!" Donnelley managed to chuckle out. The crew started to ask Werl questions about her life and her last six hundred years. Shepard saw Miranda getting her plate and beckoned her over.

"How was the bug sweep?"

"Nothing came up. I reviewed the bugs from Omega, one was Cerberus, I'm not sure about the other, but we specifically looked for those types too."

"How's your food?"

"Surprisingly good, maybe Gardner was just worse than we thought."

"I got a request from another SPECTRE to join us; apparently we are quite the envy of the SPECTRE club."

"Really, who is it?"

Shepard sent the information to her and Garrus. "A salarian, good skills, been doing a lot of corporate following and uprising missions like most of them. He's an infiltrator, former STG too, not a biotic, but should be useful."

"Can he be trusted, is he a council shill?" Miranda turned to Werl, "It's good, Werl. With your experience and Merc times, you could do more if you wanted."

"Oh no, As a Merc I learned I was not a good Merc. My biotics are not all that great. Besides, I'm ending my Matron stage, I don't need to be shooting up the galaxy. I learned to cook because I was not good at charging around backwater crap holes shooting everything in sight. So, I was useful in other ways. If someone comes onto the ship, give me a rifle or a shotgun and I'll handle myself. But, that's about it."

"Understood." Miranda turned back around. "Well commander, I guess until Samara comes through with her replacement we'll have to make do. Shouldn't be a problem. I'll check up on the SPECTRE."

"Okay, and at least we can put down Werl for ship defense. Anything to take care before we leave?"

Miranda finished a bite, "This is good. No, repairs are done, and we're restocked. I have some potential crew members to add too. I'll pass you the dossiers once there checks are done."

"Commander, there are some guest outside waiting to see you. Looks like SPECTREs." The commander excused himself and went upstairs. As the airlock cycled, he saw the same five SPECTREs.

"Greetings Shepard, wondering if we could get a tour of the ship?" Stated the usual lead turian.

"Not right now, crew is busy getting ready, but could four of you help me on a mission?" The five all smiled, helping Shepard would be a boon to them. Shepard had them follow him and they went to the briefing room. He explained the keeper mission and asked them to help Choban and look for artifacts. They could not risk the Citadel becoming a giant relay for their destruction. He also asked them to keep an eye on the turian councilor, although he didn't go in to details. It was enough to say he was acting funny and the attempted recall of the Prothean signal blocker was strange enough to convince everyone. As they walked out, the turian asked Shepard one last question as the airlock cycled. "Why do you only want four of use to watch for these things. One of us not good enough for you?" He smirked as well as a turian could.

"Certainly not, you're all SPECTREs. However, only one of you submitted you qualifications, so I thought only one of you wanted to join. Welcome aboard Jadian. If you can abide by my rules, you can bring your things over ASAP, we leave in the morning." They were all stunned, Shepard actually let one of them join him.

"That's all we had to do?" One of the Asari stammered.

"Yep, but you didn't. I'm not looking to beg people to join me."

"What are your rules Shepard?" Jaiden smiled as he spoke.

"You follow my rules, period. You'll be separate at times, but still part of the ground crew. We're a team and you'll follow orders, mine or who I designate. If you have problems with that, feel free to leave at any time. There's no co-captain status or anything, I have a great team and XO already. I'm in charge."

Jaiden thought for a moment, he wasn't used to taking orders anymore, but how could he pass this up? "Okay Shepard thank you. I'll get my things."

"Wait, how big is your ship?"

"A medium size shuttle, smaller than your Alliance Kodiaks. The crew area is loaded with electronics to help with stealth and infiltration."

"Okay, bring it around and we'll load it up. We have space for one more vehicle. Thanks for the help SPECTREs, let me know what you find." The five SPECTREs left the airlock and Shepard headed back inside the Normandy.

"EDI, bring up the audio on them."

Shepard listened as they congratulated Jaiden. As they walked down the pier, they talked about the Keeper plans, and hoped Jaiden could confirm everything Shepard had told the council. They were talking about the boring corporate checking jobs waiting for them as they left EDI's listening range. As he passed his terminal he saw no messages, picked up the tree, Grunt's gift and headed for the cargo deck and informed EDI to tell Mordin he was coming to visit him.

*****N.A.S.*****

Shepard entered Mordin's office and before he could speak Mordon started with his rapid fire speech.

"Shepard good to see you. Heard about new crew members. Jaiden was good STG member from my understanding, never served with personally, after my time. Working on several items, exciting."

"What's new Mordin?" Mordin looked up and walked over to Shepard.

"Have potential permanent seeker swarm counter, indoctrination scanner is coming along, reviewing Keeper information sent earlier, Genophage cure check complete it's ready if needed, and looking for way to track Reapers given our upcoming mission. Also, ahem" Mordin looked away.

"There's more?"

"Yes yes, glad to see you and Tali Zorah taking next step despite losing money on most recent bet. Cohabitation likely to further calm you, a good thing. However, I know hormonally driven species find these talks delicate." As Mordin's voice slowed down.

Shepard sighed, why does everyone keep saying that! "Please continue Doc."

"Working on way to increase quarian immune system, cure them of having to wear suits. Have several promising leads. You and Tali Zorah are the best so far. I know death was a possibility," His voice picked up speed again to full throttle, "But with her adapting to you, need you two to copulate more to increase her resistance so I can get better samples. Yes?" Mordin blinked and smiled, he had Shepard stunned again. "Would it be better if I talked to her about this? Females usual-"

"No doc, I'll see what we can do. Glad to know our relationship has another purpose besides making people money."

"Copulation serves many purposes, welcome, come by anytime, good talk." He returned to his position behind the table and started working again. Shepard checked the upgrade panels and saw everything was as updated as possible and left for the Armory.

EDI chimed in, "The Illusive Man wishes to speak to you." Shepard grimaced and detoured into the comm room, the table dropped and TIM appeared as he stepped in to the field.

"Shepard, looks like you're ready to continue the mission. I have a lead on the anti-Reaper weapon for you. Where you are heading to investigate the large ship sighting, it might be a Reaper looking for the weapon to destroy it."

"An advanced scout? Think they're all coming in to the system yet?"

"No, I have no evidence of that. But, to destroy a ship to hide its presence must mean the weapon is close by."

"If I do find it, I'm giving it to the council."

"I know Shepard, but if you could pass us some of the information it would make it easier than stealing it from the Alliance. I'm sending information on the systems near the sighting. I'm sure you'll be talking to the quarians too."

Shepard struggled, he didn't want to give the weapon information to Cerberus, but it might be for the best, they would act while the Alliance thought about it. Besides, if the other species have the information too, it wouldn't be an advantage, it would balance out. He still needed Cerberus help.

"I'll pass along anything we find. Anything else?"

"The Daughters of Rannoch could be very useful, watch out for them trying to get it done their way though. They're harmless overall. See, we can work together Shepard." He tapped his cigarette and turned around in his seat.

"Wait, how'd you…" It was too late; TIM's image faded and the lights came up.

He seems to know everything Shepard thought as he continued to the Armory. Jacob stood and saluted. Shepard returned it and looked around.

"Have everything you need?"

"Yes sir, weapons are all in top condition, and we even got some extras. Ready when you are. Thanks again Shepard, I owe you big time, again."

"For what?"

"Pushing me at Kasumi like that. I like her, not weighed down with as much baggage like some other people I know. I think I can get over the thief thing, she's fun. Just keep that greybox away okay?"

"I'm happy for you Jacob. Hope it works out. Guess we'll have to throw out those fraternization rules at the rate we're going." They laughed.

"It's your ship now, everyone knows that. You make the rules, I don't think anyone has a problem with that."

"I hope so; I've been with the Alliance, Cerberus, and the Council. But, I really feel like I've got control on this one, no over bearing organization to step in and tell me how to do anything. If everyone follows along, we'll be fine."

"It'll be okay commander, we're with you. Besides your first choice was a good one, can't wait for dinner." He turned back to his work.

"Commander, there is a shuttle requesting permission to enter the cargo deck."

"Let Jadian in, store the shuttle in front of the Hammerhead. Let him settle in Samara's old room. Have Miranda, Tali, Kasumi and Mordin check his shuttle too. Tell them I'll join them when they are finishing up."

*****N.A.S.*****

The small group was going over Jadian's shuttle despite his insistence everything was clean when Shepard arrived. "Problem?"

"My shuttle's clean, I go over it all the time. Please be careful, it's all I got." He shouted as he heard a crash come from inside his ship. "Hey, it's a well-balanced machine not a three hundred year old ship, careful." As he stared the part of the quarian he could see. Shepard's brow furrowed, maybe he would have to have a talk with him about other species and how to act.

The four finished and came over to the commander ignoring the new SPECTRE on board. Miranda, spoke for the group.

"Three bugs, two corporate and one tracker, Blue Suns. How'd he get the drop on anyone?"

"What, impossible! I scan all the time."

"In pieces, not all as once, they adapted and remained undetected." Tali continued, "He has some interesting stealth gear. We can adapt one of his system algorithms into our systems to increase our stealth time 5 to 10 percent. He has some use. We have the minerals to do it. It can be done in an hour."

Shepard had a ton of minerals thanks to the Shadowbroker and relentless planet mining; he was always looking for ways to use it. "Go ahead."

"Yes, I refined the standard stealth use algorithms so I could remain hidden longer, it's newer technology, I'm impressed you know quarian." Jadian smiled at his success and was quite smug about it.

"Big deal, everyone was tracking or listening in to you anyways." Tali shot back. Jadian was about to retort when Miranda brought the conversation back to the subject at hand.

"Anyways, Shepard, the rest is clean. It could be a good two to three person insertion vehicle, basically undetectable while the Kodiac sticks out like sore thumb. Needs to be cleaned and have the dents taken out of it though. Garrus and Tali would be the best to do that."

"Sound good, destroy the bugs, and we'll repair the shuttle after bug checks tomorrow. Miranda, can you show Jadian to his quarters, Samara's old room." Miranda nodded and left. Mordin followed Miranda, as Kasumi and Tali prepared to hoist the shuttle into place. Zaeed looked out over the scene from his room and shook his head. You never invite another roster over he thought; I hope Shepard knows what he's doing. The salarian seemed harmless enough.

As the three got in to the elevator, Mordin turned to Jadian, "Watch how you speak to people here. Very close knit crew, been through a lot together. Good crew. Some crew members together, watch who you insult. You're not accepted yet."

"So I insulted some buckethead, I'm sure it's charity anyways. He strings along the quarian on his missions to fix things, big deal."

"She was there on the first mission to stop Saren, and then to help with the collectors, that's stringing along?" Miranda quipped.

"That's Shepard, he can have any women he wants. We mate by records and logic, not hormones and I know that. Figured of the people I have met so far, it must be you or the Asari you spoke of."

Miranda and Mordin looked at each other. Both thought it would be better and funnier to have Shepard shut him down. They remained silent.

"So, really, am I second in charge, are you all under me here? I am the other SPECTRE here."

Miranda shot back, "Absolutely no one. You're not special here. You have to prove yourself like everyone else. We fight galactic battles, not just helping out shareholders, or cleaning up embarrassing messes. I suggest you humble yourself. This is your room. It may be used during regular hours by the crew, but is yours at night if you wish. If not, there are always the sleeper pods. Also, introduce yourself to EDI, I'll get you clearances ready."

The door opened to Starboard observation, Jadian was amazed, he never had anything like this, even in the STG. "Thank you." He managed to get out as Miranda left.

Mordin broke his thoughts as he looked around. "Heard good things about you, glad to have another salarian on board."

"Thanks, it's an honor to meet the oldest and brightest salarian around. Who's EDI?"

A Blue Orb appeared in the corner of the room, "I am EDI, the Normandy's AI."

Jadian chuckled, poor VI he thought, it has delusions of grandeur, "You mean VI. AI's are illegal."

"No, I am the Normandy, an AI." Jadian looked at Mordin.

"Yes, very advanced, good crew member, saved us many times. Sees, hears all."

"How? Does the council know? It's the ship?" He was stunned.

"No and yes, not a big deal, not worth mentioning."

"Well, I'm sure you had a large part of making the collector mission happen."

"Did my part, nothing more or less. Listen, very integrated crew, all species. Good people, small ship, watch what you say." Mordin walked out. Jadian never heard a word Mordin said, he fell on a couch, now this is how to get around he thought to himself. He got his first message, crew meeting at 1700.


	17. Chapter 15

_Nusquam Alius Res (Nothing else Matters)_

_Chapter 15_

At 1600 Shepard had Garrus, Jacob, and Miranda met in the comm room.

"Okay, I know it seems like I've been putting this, off, but I wanted to think about it, and I need your inputs in the matter. Hear me out first, it might be complicated. Obviously, I'm the CO, and Miranda will be the XO. Garrus, you will be in charge of the ground team members, including our new SPECTRE. Miranda will be in charge of all ship elements, Garrus you will have anything relating to the ground team. I will need the two of you to work together if a choice needs to be made between the two. This will make things difficult for people like Jacob and Tali who will be in both elements. They can be senior crew members under Miranda, or under Garrus depending on the situation. I'll decide any tie breakers. Jacob, you'll be next in line for both of them. If something happens to me, Garrus, you're in charge."

Everyone nodded in agreement at the plan. Miranda didn't like it, but saw the merits of the decision to have Garrus lead if something happened to Shepard.

"Okay, the next part. For Miranda, Tali is still Engineering lead, I'd like Hawthorn to have more responsibility and take charge of ops, that'll take some of the burden off of you. Also Kasumi asked to do more, so I'll start her on being in charge of basic ship maintenance, Werl can help her. Joker's still the pilot. They'll all report to you of course, but I need you to be able to concentrate on the bigger issues. Sound good?"

"Yes commander, they should all be able to handle it." Miranda nodded in agreement.

"As for the ground team. I liked what we did at the collector base, multiple teams, gives us more options and firepower. I am not talking about having a backup B team, but another team on the mission for more flexibility as needed. I want you three to be the squad leaders, if you're up to it."

They all grinned and nodded, everyone always wanted more time on the missions and being in the thick of it.

"Good, I knew I could count on you. Now, let's go over the squad members." The images appeared over the conference table. Shepard started pointing to them.

"Let me know when you disagree. The Cerberus connections are wearing off, but it's still though for some people. The Tanks. Grunt is still a few months old of course, but learning and will be a leader someday, I promised Wrex I'd help as his battlemaster. He'll stick with me mostly and then Garrus as he evolves to see different leadership styles. Zaeed can go with anyone, I have him as a backup leader after you three, but he can get out of control sometimes on his own. Anyone ever notice in his stories he's usually the only survivor? Tech specialists. Tali, she has the potential, but after what the Admirals did to her, sending her on crazy missions thinking she could do what I could, just because she was on my team. She'll just follow for now unless it is a tech specific mission." The three where glad Shepard brought it up and took care of the issue instead of one of them, he saw the looks in their eyes. "Look guys, we can die because of this stuff, there are no relationship or friendships here, just business, understand?" They affirmed by nodding. "Kasumi, like Tali, if it's a heist or stealth great, if not, I'm not so sure. If she wants to step up we'll try it, if not, a follower for now. Legion, well, the Geth just follow logic, he'll do what you tell him to though. Outside of that, unless the Geth grow some more, we don't need to wait for conscious on everything, he can join any group. Mordin seems happy to follow along, if he wants more I'd give it to him, but for now, unless it's scientific he too is following. The new SPECTRE is an infiltrator, so, his being able to cloak and snipe will be useful. We'll see how he does in the field. Finally that leaves one person besides us, Jack."

Garrus spoke up, "I can handle her."

"I know, but eventually she's going to have to move on. She can't hate forever. With the loss of Thane and Samara, we are short on biotics and need her to work with everyone."

"I can be professional with her."

"Eventually she gets under your skin and you get curt with her Miranda. I know you're trying and it's hard, but she is really good at pressing your buttons. I still don't think she respects Jacob either. I'm still trying to reach out to her. Maybe something will click."

"I'll take her on my teams commander."

"Thanks Jacob. Unless a specific talent is needed, you'll all rotate through leading teams. Any questions? Any other issues we should tell the crew about?"

"Yes, commander, you still don't have a fraternization policy." Miranda had a stern look on her face as she spoke.

"Of course, we're all adults, nothing on the clock, general spaces, PDA's. Keep it private, sound good?"

"Does that include sneaking up and grabbing my chief engineer when she's working? Or are there exceptions?" Garrus and Jacob chuckled.

"Okay, just be discreet."

"I think I can write something up along those lines."

"Great, now we can get to the general meeting. I'll be glad when we launch and don't have to have meetings all the time."

*****N.A.S.*****

They entered the mess deck and stood at the front. Shepard went over all of the positions and assignments. There were a few questions, but everyone agreed with the order Shepard had set up. The crew was ready to head back in to space and continue the mission. Jadian spoke at the end.

"I'm under Garrus? What are his qualifications?"

"Helped take down Saren, Collectors, almost a SPECTRE himself. Led his own team taking out mercs on Omega, maybe you heard of Archangel? He knows what he's doing and I trust him."

"What about this AI, how does it figure in? Is it Geth, from the quarians?" His voice sounded distasteful at the end.

"Nope, Cerberus built and made. She's the ship, so I wouldn't piss her off. If you're uncomfortable, you can leave at any time." The crew laughed.

"Well, no buckets were involved getting this to the head of the idea list." He smiled at his modest insult, pleased with himself. The crew fell silent. Shepard approached him. This is what happens thought Zaeed, too many roosters or those that think they're roosters. Shepard got right in Jadian's face.

"If you have a problem with any species or member of my crew, let me know. I'll kick you out the airlock with my foot in your ass and recycle that bucket of bolts you call a ship of yours in to toilet seats." Shepard's look even took Jadian back a bit. Mordin shook his head.

"No problems, just wondering. Report to Garrus got it." Shepard's face returned to normal as Jadian relented.

"Good, okay everyone, last meal on station, underway shifts start at 0600, and we leave at 0700. Tali is engineer covered?"

"Yes, we have the shifts covered and if I go on a ground mission I will step back in to the rotation as I can." Miranda nodded her agreement with the situation.

"Last business before we eat then are our two new members, Werl the new and great cook, and Jadian an inflitrator SPECTRE getting a try out." Jadian knew he had messed up at the way Shepard mentioned his status. Not good he thought, but why so touchy about all the species?

Werl prepared a special dinner for leaving and everyone enjoyed. Shepard finished and got up, telling everyone to walk down the pier if they wanted to get outside, because it might be the last time to walk around outside for a while and went to Joker, "Bet away and help out Jadian while you're at it." He winked and left for his cabin.

Joker wasn't sure what he meant, but noticed Tali was still there. She still didn't know. Jadian was about to get a reality check. He placed the bet in and everyone got in. Jadian just saw the message on his omni-tool.

"How long before Shepard's girlfriend knows she stays in his cabin now? 30 second intervals."

The bets started coming in, even from Shepard. Joker started, as everyone suppressed laughter. Grunt and Zaeed headed for the elevator.

"Tali, staying near engineering, getting ready for shift work?" Joker started.

Tali notice everyone staring at her and snickering. What was Joker up too? "Yes, I'm starting in the morning, so I thought I would retire early tonight. Why?"

"Oh nothing, got all you stuff?"

Tali said nothing, she got up and went to Sleeping Pod number two. She noticed her personnel locker was ajar, she bent down to check her belongings and they were gone. Maybe she got a new sleeper pod, but with so few crew she shouldn't be shifted. She came back, anger in her eyes. "Okay Joker, you or which Bosh'tet took my stuff?" She leaned in close to him, right in his face. She didn't have much, but didn't like people taking it.

Miranda chimed in with a smirk, "You may not want to call them a Bosh'tet in that tone."

"What's my pod tonight Miranda?"

"You aren't on the pod list." Damn she thought, missed her window. She guessed Tali was as dense as Shepard was on these matters they deserved each other.

"What? Where am I staying, who has my belongings?"

Jadian muttered, "A closet." loud enough for everyone to hear. Again, he was surprised when it didn't go over well. He knew Tali was on the missions, but figured the quarian didn't do much but repairs. They were mostly vagrants as far as he was concerned.

Tali gave him a glare and started looking around again. She came back to Joker, it had to be him.

"Joker, I'm in no mode for your games. I know," she smiled under her helmet, "EDI, who stole my items?"

"Miss Zorah, no one has stolen your items."

"What do you mean? They're gone. Are they in another pod or crew area?"

"No." Was all the AI said. People were beginning to look at her as if she was hopeless.

"What's going on? Joker!"

"It's not me I swear. Damn, now I lost too." She thought about it, they like to bet on her and Shepard, but on what now? Her eyes looked around for any clues.

Jadian cut in, "This is different, most ships I've been on with mating types bet on who is going around with who. I don't get this game." People groaned as Jadian gave it away, but Tali was still looking around. "I thought I'd know who she was by now."

"Who was?" replied Tali.

"The commander's girlfriend. I made several bets with the crew, I have all of the basis covered." He grinned in triumph. Then it clicked for Tali, Shepard must have her things, that means she's staying with him, in his cabin. Her eyes got wide, she started to bounce on her toes.

"Ummm….I have to go." She slowly backed away from Joker and headed towards to elevator.

"Where you going Tali?" Joker asked innocently.

"Nowhere, I'm sorry I accused you of anything Joker, I jumped to conclusions, it..it was unfair of me." She was rounding the corner.

"Where was that again Tali?"

"I have to see a certain Bosh'tet, good night."

"Call it EDI!"

"Werl is the winner of the pot Jeff."

"What, she just got here, hey she's got 500 hundred years of experience on us, she needs to be handicapped." Jeff sighed.

Werl smiled as the credits came to her. "I still know my quarians." She returned to the cooking area to start cleaning up.

Jadian was at a complete loss. He saw all of the money on the bets he made disappear and the crew thank him.

"Wait, we still don't know who the girlfriend is, why am I losing my money. I bet on all the major women on board in statistical order to maximize my winnings!"

Garrus looked him dead in the eyes, "Well you dumb ass, who do you think just left the room?"

"The quarian? You're yanking my chain! Come on! That's Commander Shepard, he could have any women he wants." As he looked around he saw no laughter or amusement, just anger directed towards him.

Garrus stood and walked to the SPECTRE, "And he just invited the any woman he wanted to his cabin, permanently." He let it sink in and as he gripped Jadian shoulder hard he said in a low menacing voice, "You have a problem with her or Shepard, you have one with all of us, understand?"

Mordin shook his head, "STG standards must be slipping, don't embarrass salarians anymore please."

"Okay people, I think he's got it. Let's lighten the mode, the bar is open let's go!" Kasumi exclaimed. Everyone dispersed and headed towards Port Observation. Jadian looked up and followed the crew wondering what other surprises where in store for him. He thought of how to apologize too.

*****N.A.S.*****

Everyone but Shepard and Tali showed up at least for a few minutes. Kasumi and Werl were pouring drinks. Stories were swapped, and the new SPECTRE paid up making people like him a little more. Slowly everyone left to get some sleep before their lives were thrown in to chaos again. The door closed on Gabby and Ken as they went to find somewhere private. Kasumi looked at the mess in her room, but spied Jacob asleep on the couch. She quietly walked over and sat on his lap. He opened his eyes and smiled.

"Hey K, how's it going?"

"K? There you go, see everyone deserves a nickname." She wrapped her arms around his neck and laid there content.

"You know, I am really beginning to like you." He wrapped an arm around her slender waist.

"Beginning? What's not to like?" She kissed his cheek. She felt a little guilty, like she was cheating on Keiji, but she hadn't felt like this since Keiji. It couldn't be wrong; she wanted someone she could depend on in her life again. Jacob could certainly be that.

Jacob nuzzled her neck, kissing her lightly, he heard her almost purr in response. "Does K want her prize?"

Kasumi was thinking, thinking too much. She wanted someone again. After all of the advice she had given Tali on overcoming her doubts with Shepard, it finally worked. Why did she doubt she could do the same thing? She didn't even notice she was already in the air and heading towards her bed. Jacob looking in her eyes. So strong, she felt so safe. She squeezed an arm. Jacob kissed her, on the mouth, she let his tongue in. Her thoughts started to fall apart, she felt happy, she wanted this, she wanted Jacob. She started kissing back and felt the bed on her back. She felt light as Jacob removed her hood and let her hair out. The kisses still came softly, his goatee tickled her chin. Why would Miranda let him go? She wondered if the prize was really there. Quickly , she moved her hands into his pants, Jacob surprised at the bold move. What she felt was certainly a prize, and it was all hers. Their clothes and armor came off as fast as they could as they truly embraced with nothing between them. Kasumi and Jacob hadn't had a night like this in a while.

*****N.A.S.*****

As the party ended, Zaeed was drunk and looked over at Jack in the elevator. She mouthed "fuck off" and went to go to her hole under engineering when the doors opened. At least she wouldn't have to hear Tali blathering on about Shepard anymore. Besides, she wasn't there for Zaeed's needs, it was the other way around. Zaeed shrugged and stumbled to his room. Jack went to her hole and tried to understand what she wanted now. SHIT! Fuck Shepard for doing this to me she cursed to herself. Everything was fine when everyone just hated me. She jumped in to her cot and stared at the ceiling hoping sleep would come.

*****N.A.S.*****

Ken and Gabby saw the others leaving and hung back a bit.

"What do you have planned Ken?" Her voice was playful and seductive.

"Ya know, no one is in Life Support anymore, and we can watch the core. You know, be on duty."

"I don't think that's in the XO's new rules!" He grabbed her, pushed her in to the Life Support room, and sealed the door.

"The shifts are going to be hard, I'm gonna miss you, let's do it while we can."

Gabby stopped him as they reached Thane's old cot. "Do it while we can? How romantic."

"Damn ye daft woman. We'll see each other every day, just not alone. I found a room didn't I?"

Gabby chuckled, "It's getting to easy to yak your chain, slipping Ken?"

"Ha, ha. Now come here." Smiling, they kissed and climbed into the cot.

*****N.A.S.*****

Tali couldn't believe it, while everyone was in the mess, she was going to the 1st deck. John's room, no, their room? She was bouncing more and more. Damn slow elevator was all she could think, go faster. The elevator opened and she stepped in to the passageway. John's door didn't open though. She heard a thud behind her and turned around. She looked at the new door closing over the elevator door. What's that? It's not in the schematics. She saw a light red light, and heard a whir moving through the room. She knew a denomination cycle when she saw one. Why here? She raced to the conclusion, the cabin's clean? John would do that for her, no them? She was almost airborne as she waited for the cycle to finish. After an eternity the door to the next stage of her life opened, and she charged in yelling her Elz-hikic's name.


	18. Chapter 16

_Nusquam Alius Res (Nothing else Matters)_

_Chapter 16_

"JOHN!" Tali yelled as she charged in to the room. She was down the stairs in a flash; she saw her "stolen" items on the night stand next to the bed.

"JOHN?" She couldn't contain her excitement, where was that bosh'tet? Through the model case, she saw his head and heard him laughing. She ran back up the stairs and saw him at his terminal, beaming at her, wearing nothing but a towel? She ran her eyes up his form and grinned.

"Surprise!" John stood and embraced her. "Well what do you think? It's supposed to sterilize the room. Everything but me I'm afraid."

She squeezed him tightly and muttered thank you though tears of joy. He continued to amaze her. This man was truly her lifemate. John sat back down with Tali on his lap.

"Over there is a terminal for you to use, your things are the night stand, and you can but your armor in the locker. I moved the items I don't use to the armory to make room. Had your extra suit brought up from medical too, it's still sealed and in the locker too." He reached to take her mask off. Tali beat him to it. She shoved the hood back and leaned in to kiss him. Tears following, laughing, happy, she felt like she had everything she could ever want. After they kissed, they embraced while Tali tried to stop crying.

"Umm….I take it you like it? You'll move in?" He said with a sly smile.

"Yes you big bosh'tet." She playfully smacked him on the arm. John feigned hurt. "I love you so much John. Thank you for everything."

"You never have to thank me. I love you, this is part of it." This made Tali cry even more. She still couldn't believe someone was this nice to her.

"Come on, let's go, I have a few more things for you." Tali jumped up, she was excited, she wondered how things could possibly get better? "If I remember right, your healthy enough now to engage in certain activities Miss Zorah?" Tali shook her head, she couldn't speak, and words just couldn't form at the moment. "Well, Werl has an herb from Rannoch that is supposed to help, so drink that and then come join me. It's on the table in front of the couch. Captain's orders." With that, he kissed her on the cheek, dropped the towel and walked the bathroom.

Tali's mind was still racing, towel, naked John, join him where? She told herself to relax. She took a few deep breathes, and heard the shower turn on. Okay, one question answered. She went down the steps and found the drink. It was brownish and still had a teabag in it. She tasted the liquid, a little bitter, but some of the other remedies were worse. She drank it down in a hurry. Now what? Suit! She went to work on the suit, clasps, buckles; it all flew off as she worked to get out of her prison. There she was, naked. The air felt cool, good. She looked herself over, she still didn't know if she was beautiful, but the Matriarch had said so. But John's was the only opinion she cared about. She found herself just outside the bathroom door, snapped out of her thoughts.

As she entered the room, Shepard looked up, "Hey sexy, glad you could make it."

"Thanks for having me." She blushed and giggled. Before she could react, he pulled her to him, under the spray of the water. It felt incredible, warm as it ran over her body. John's body felt pretty good too. She rubbed against him and clasped her hands around his neck. "What's next?"

"Well, a clean room has to have clean bodies in it." He brought his other hand around and she saw a small sponge and bottle of liquid. "Something gentle, don't worry." He smiled. He lathered the sponge up and proceeded to run it over her body. He admired it so, it was incredible. Smooth, toned, and quite well proportioned as far as he was concerned. For the suits to work best, they were shaven everywhere to boot. Her back done, he turned her around. He rubbed over her neck, then down to her breasts. She shuddered a bit as he reached them, she started to breathe heavier. As his hands brushed over them, her nipples swelled and poked out, darker than her body, slightly purple. John rubbed them bit and moved on.

She felt alive; it was the only word she could think of. John's touch electrified her. This is what everyone else took for granted? It was amazing. She felt his hands pass her navel. She moaned. She reached behind her to grab his member. He stopped and push her hands away, "You have to wait a bit for that Miss Zorah, be good." He nibbled on her neck as his hands cupped her in a very private area. One finger traced around her, played, then moved on. She was disappointed, what was he doing? She manage to stammer out "B-b-bosh..tet". She tried to turn around, but he stopped her, holding her tightly in place.

John, squatted down, running the sponge on her legs now, the recurved shins made no different to him. She was so smooth. He kissed the small of her back as she continued to let out small moans or gasps. Her legs finished, he grabbed each foot and went over it as she braced herself on his head. Shaved bald, it made her slip every now and then. Finally, he stood up, turned her around and kissed her. Deep and probed her mouth. He felt her tongue; he traced the extra canine teeth she had, very sharp. He broke the kiss and looked at her. The water sprayed against them, those eyes trapped him. Those dark irises, the reflective back making them dance.

Tali looked at him. His brown eyes had other colors in them, making them seem to sparkle. She gazed at him, the water still feeling incredible. The water stopped. She blinked, "What's next, do I get to clean you?" She was hopeful, she almost purred it. John said nothing and tapped a wall plate, a drawer opened. He took out a very plush robe and dressed her in it. It had been warmed. It felt good on her skin. John rubbed it and made sure the water was absorbed. It made her relax. He put on a matching one and pulled out an extra towel to put on her head. He was surprised it didn't run freely on her head. It was like some stubble was catching it. Next he pulled out some slippers. "They don't make quarian clothes, so, I hope these work." He dropped a pair in front of her.

Tali stepped into the slippers; they felt like the robe, soft and warm. Walking in something besides her armor felt a little strange. She watched as John put his on and lead her out of the room. Tali felt at peace, a shower, something so simple had meant so much. They walked to the couch, her armor and suit she had folded on the far end. John sat in front of the table and pulled Tali next to him. There was a black box next to the tea glass. He opened it and revealed two small pieces of food. "What's that? We already ate."

"It's desert, especially for us, one dex, one levo. We can finally get a meal and see each other doing..I mean eating it." He poured some water in to the glasses on the table, "And, we can share the drink of water." He leaned back and gave her a fork. "Let's eat." He broke off a small piece of his and ate it. He noticed Tali hadn't moved.

Tali was happy, but this wasn't she needed right now. She was worked up; the shower had woken up her body. She was horny and the man in the room had to remedy the situation. But, since he made the effort, she would appease him. She stuck the fork in, but since she hadn't used an instrument like it, the cake just fall apart. She dropped it, turned to Shepard and stranded him. He knew that look in any species. Want, desire, lust, he had her. He smiled, reached over, chopped off a piece and presented it to her month. Tali was annoyed but took the piece. Whatever it was, was delicious. It made her tingle to her core. She licked her lips, then moved to within centimeters of John's face, and placed her arms on either side.

"Stop toying with me." She stared at him, the voice was serious.

"Whatever do you mean?" But before he could plant a smug smile on his face, she reached down between the robes and his legs and grabbed him. She felt him respond immediately. She was getting more confident with John. This would be their third time. She was adjusting to his size, him. Mordin's book had said humans where bigger and wider in many ways and the book was right. Thank the ancestors he wasn't like the humans in the few mating videos she had watched, she didn't know what she would have done if he had one of those. Some were so big they looked fake. But, it was enough to where it caused some pain, without the lubrication, it may not have happened. Now, she was getting used to him, things where getting better. As he swelled in her hand, she leaned in, "What are you going to do about your plans now?" she whispered seductively in his ear as she licked it.

John closed his eyes as he felt Tali's hand upon him. The lick on the ear made him shudder in anticipation. Damn, John was starting to lose concentration. As the blood drained to his lower area, he started to give in. The deserts could wait. He went under her robe and grabbed her butt, drawing her closer. "You know Miss Zorah, distracting a captain from his duties is a very serious offense." He opened his eyes and looked in to hers.

She let go of him and started to grind into him. Still at his ear she whispered, "Punish me captain." She couldn't believe the words left her mouth. She couldn't believe how aggressive she was becoming, she always let John lead since he knew what he was doing and she did not. What would Auntie Raan say about her acting like this? She realized she didn't care. She just wanted this man under her. She inched up him and lightly bit his neck. Inhaling his scent, it was pushing her to be with him.

As John felt the teeth on his neck, he had enough. He lifted her up and carried her to the bed. Before she could do anything, he got their robes off. He kissed her earnestly, and settled between her legs. They felt smooth, their cooling touch felt good as he heated up. Tali traced her fingers along his muscles; he saw her grey skin against his brown. He reached over grabing a bottle of the lubricate Mordin had giving them from the nightstand. He was so worked up he had trouble getting the top off. It fell to the floor as he grabbed a few fingers of what was inside.

Tali saw John reach for the lubricate, finally she thought. However, something was different. She wasn't as nervous as the last times. She felt wet, very wet between her legs, she hadn't before. She felt John apply some to her and himself. She felt him lick her nipple, she was ready. Her breathing increased, she pulled him towards her. Then, what she wanted, needed, entered. But, unlike the previous times, he was in deeper sooner, and it didn't hurt as much. She opened her legs to accepted him rather than close them in shyness. What else was she capable of?

"Everything okay? Does it hurt?"

"Keelah yes, no. It's fine. JUST stop talking!" John was pleasantly shocked. Tali was finally shedding her shyness, at least in the bed. John saw her legs open and pushed the remainder of himself in her. It felt wonderful, just like being with any other woman, regardless of species. He set on a pace and kept licking and nibbling her breasts while occasionally kissing her. He noticed she wasn't in any pain, he finally could go as hard and fast he wanted. He increased the pace.

Tali felt John moving faster, but instead of friction, there was just pleasure. She felt all of him in her. She felt full, like a missing piece was back with her. She wrapped her legs and arms around him and held him in a vice like grip. Her hands dug into his back. She called out his name, she bucked against him. All she knew was her world was complete, and John was at the center of it. It felt good, very good.

John didn't know how long he had been going, he was lost in a world of sensual pleasure. Tali's grip on him was too much to bear after a while, he increased his speed just a bit and then with a groan, released inside her. He breathed heavy and was in ecstasy as he took a final lunge in her. He tried to keep going, but then he felt his sides hurt as Tali held him tight. Tali saw the look of release on his face and felt it ending inside her. She didn't let go. John reluctantly pushed a leg off and rolled off of her breathing heavily, clutching a side. "uhh…hhmmm….That…that was incredible. See, I told you it would keep getting better." He continued to breathe deeply.

Tali, laid back for a moment and rolled over and clung to John's side. She breathed in his musk, it calmed her. "Mmmm…your right, what's next?" She crossed a leg over him, he felt incredibly warm. She blushed thinking of how she was the cause of it. What was wrong with her? Wait, it had to be right, it felt so good and was with the man she loved. She rubbed his chest, she breathed him in, her mate's scent mixed with hers. She didn't realize it, but his scent was becoming a part of her.

"Well, getting you to climax. Then you'll be wanting me every day." John had done it for two species of women and his quarian definitely worked liked a human. He would be three for three. May be Joker was right, he was like that old vid character, Captain Kirk. But, Tali was the last one in his life.

"I already want that silly. Wait, it gets better?"

"Oh yes, for everyone." He paused, "I'm glad you're coming out of your shell Tali. I was worried about you."

"You make it easy John. Shhh….relax." The intertwined interspecies lovers laid back and enjoyed each other in silence. Finally Tali heard John's heart return to normal. She felt a little sore, but not as much as before. She realized she was in the wet spot as John called it and didn't care one bit. She snuggled in closer if that was possible, and felt John's arm around her waist. The universe finally felt right to Tali. She felt like she belonged for once.

John felt Tali come closer. He smiled, he couldn't remember ever feeling this way about anyone. He thought about the other women in his life. Nothing felt like this, like he was really truly happy. It was a crazy universe, but he had his slice of happiness for once. He stared at the citadel through the skylight, it was off to space tomorrow, who knows when they could be together again like this. Missions always get in the way. His parents survived it, being spacers seemed to make them come closer together. Tali was always on a ship too, maybe that made it easier for them relate. He propped his head up with a pillow and looked at Tali.

"What are you looking at?" She finally spoke, still nestled in his arm.

"An incredibly beautiful woman, whose love I can't believe I have."

She blushed. "Am I really beautiful John? By human standards?"

"Yes, quarians are very similar. Change the digits, shins, toes, and remove the ears, and you got a human, see simple. Besides, I'm going to enjoy seeing this face all the time now." He kissed her forehead.

"You're missing some canine's though." She grinned.

"Besides, the Matriarch was impressed with your looks, apparently I have an incredibly hot quarian girlfriend."

"We'll see. Now I'm hungry."

"Well, why don't you get the food since you caused the distraction."

"You fell for it, besides, I'm warm."

"But I know how to use the fork, someone has to feed you."

Tali looked at John and left the bed. John was happy, he just stared at her walking away towards the couch. Tali felt his eyes upon her and sashayed a little. John smiled. Tali grabbed the deserts and water, and returned grabbing the covers. She settled between his legs, resting her back on him. John took her fork and feed her the desert. She treasured every morsel, Werl certainly knew how to cook for quarians. John finished his and rubbed Tali's shoulders, lightly kissing her neck. Tali grabbed a hand and dozed off, content with her lot in universe for the moment.

John gently nudged her a short time later. "Duty calls. I'll be right back." John went to his terminal while Tali waited. Anderson had some council business for him tomorrow at 0800. He wanted it to be secure, so John had to delay their departure. The fun was already starting. John sent out a message informing the crew of the delay, but that watches would start as previously scheduled. He looked up and took in the sight of Tali before him, it was wonderful.

"Come back to bed John, I need that human high temperature body to keep me warm."

"Glad I have a purpose. Anything for you." He crawled in to bed and she nestled close to him. His scent calming her and her touch him. They both enjoy another good night's sleep together.


	19. Chapter 17

_Nusquam Alius Res (Nothing else Matters)_

_Chapter 17_

John and Tali woke early and enjoyed each other's company by taking another shower together. But, Tali had to get ready to start her shift. As Chief Engineer, she wanted to be there to make sure everything was working right. John suggested a demotion, which was met with a glare and pillow to the head. Tali was feeling good. She could feel some reactions coming, but they seemed far away. She was a little sore in places, but that would pass too. She blushed as she got dressed with John watching her; it was going to take some time to get use to all of this.

John got dressed and they headed for the door. John got in one last kiss before she put her visor back on. The cycle started and Tali turned to John hugging him one last time before the day began.

"Thank you John. No one has ever been this nice me and treated me so well. I love you."

"I love you. Stop thanking me for everything, you'll swell my ego."

"Is that all?" She playfully inquired.

"The crew doesn't want to see that." If he only knew she thought.

The elevator opened on the 3rd deck they walked out holding hands. They saw Life support open and a stunned Gabby and Ken coming out also holding hands.

"Morning commander." Gabby tried to be professional, but with her hair and uniform disheveled, it just made it funny. As Shepard and Tali suppressed laughs, the Port Observation door opened and Jacob stepped out with a huge shit eating grin on his face. They saw Kasumi for a brief second before she disappeared from view.

Jacob acknowledged the small gathering. "Good morning, isn't it just great." He breathed in deeply and got in the elevator.

"Well, since I have all of engineering here, anything worth noting?" Shepard chuckled out.

"Eye commander, engineers do it better and are better looking." The engineers reported everything was ready, and the couples went their separate ways. Shepard and Tali saw Werl already at work as they came in to the mess area.

"Morning you two, looks like you slept well. Tali, here drink some more of this, it'll help with your reaction." She put a bottle on the counter and Tali hooked it up to her helmet glad no one could see her blushing. Tali saw her meal was already out and grabbed it. They said their goodbyes as John went to the cargo bay as Tali got out on the fourth deck. All of the repairs looked solid; the crew reported all of the repairs had been top notch. He grabbed Grunt's gift and headed back up. As he left the elevator he saw Zaeed, they nodded to each other and kept going.

Shepard entered Grunt's room, Grunt was looking out on the Cargo bay.

"Shepard."

"Grunt."

"Can we trust the new SPECTRE?"

"I hope so, he's coming with us. If something happens, I'm sure you'll be the first to tell me right?"

"Of course Battlemaster, I'll smell it if he messes up. I'm ready to head back out. It's time to kill something."

"Great. Anyways, I got you this." Shepard gave the bag to Grunt. He eyed it carefully then ripped it open.

"Tyrannosaurus Rex, with all the accessories?" Grunt subdued his smile. He looked around carefully to see if anyone saw. "Why would I need this?"

"Fine, throw it away, hide it behind the tank, but it's one of the most dangerous earth dinosaurs that ever lived. Thought you might like it. Grunt." Shepard walked out.

"Shepard." Grunt spoke to air in a surprised voice. He looked at it, a top of the line model with sound and little beasts to eat. He stowed it behind his tank and headed to breakfast.

Shepard, continued his tour of the ship. It was always inspiring to see a ship come to life, ready to leave and head in to the unknown. The Cerberus insignias were gone, but he needed something to take their place. Maybe he should hire a design firm? No that would be a waste, but something was needed. He entered Jadian's room. Jadian stood as he saw Shepard enter.

"Thank you for having me Shepard, I'm sorry about last night."

"Sorry you looked like an ass or sorry about how you treat other species?"

"Both. Seriously, I mean it."

"I'm not the one you need to apologize too. I hope this is behind us, and no one outside the ship is to know, got it? Be ready, things usually explode around me." Shepard left. Jadian felt relived, now how to apologize to the quarian, Shepard's girlfriend, who would believe it anyways?

Shepard finished his tour, satisfied the ship and crew were ready. The watches had started and everyone was ready to go. Shepard headed to the comm room for his call. A few minutes late, Anderson's image popped up on the wall.

"Shepard, we are working with Chorban and the other SPECTREs. Seems like your making friends for once. I'll continue to monitor the turian councilor." Then Anderson started a data dump of anything that might help Shepard as they talked about what Shepard planned to do.

*****N.A.S.*****

Emily Wong waited outside the Galactic Elite store. She was there early, they let easily recognized and famous people in early so they could avoid any crowds and not be hounded. She kept missing Shepard. He vaulted her in to the next level of news 2 years ago. She was on the news desk now, her face was everywhere. That bitch Khalisah al Jilani got to interview him, but she looked like an idiot again. Emily knew Shepard was around, but heard he was leaving soon. The message she got from Shepard apologized for not seeing her, but she needed a big story to stay on top. She sighed and waited for the door to open, yawning. At exactly 0700 the doors opened for the one customer outside. She couldn't afford much in the store, but this was about a clothes deal by her company for appearing on TV. Maybe she could by a label pin or something for herself.

An Asari welcomed her and then Emily heard it, "I'm Commander Shepard and when I'm shopping for my girlfriend, this is my favorite store on the Citadel." Emily stopped backed up and reentered the store to make sure she heard it right. The Asari looked at her funny, "Is everything alright Miss Wong?"

That was his voice, girlfriend? She smiled at the Asari, "Is that really Commander Shepard?"

"Oh yes, he came by to pick something up he bought. Very nice, the item and him."

"Who was he with?"

"You know we can't divulge that information Miss. Wong."

"But, he has a girlfriend?"

"Oh, I would definitely say so. He seemed very happy. Now, let's see what we can outfit you in and make us both look good." She led the news reporter to the side of the store to try on clothes. In the back, Lehe had watched the whole incident on a closed video channel. Excellent, this will shake up everyone, especially the quarians when Werl does her part she thought. Rannoch will be returned and an alien will have it whether the quarians liked it or not. She opened a locket on table and looked at the two quarian men in it. She smiled, I promised you Uldi and I will keep my promise, we all will.

Emily flew through the dresses, all very classy, she agreed to them, and signed the contract. She even got to keep one dress in the end. But she needed to get back to work, this was huge. Shepard would understand if she brought it up. He'd still give her an interview, this was big! She sent a message to one of her investigative assistants to have everyone stop whatever they were working on and bring up all of the women on Shepard's crew or who he had been around recently. It would be all encompassing, Shepard off the market, it would be the talk of the universe. She had to hurry to get on the air first; she didn't know who else may be coming by for a fitting. As soon as she was out of sight of the store she took off running down the hall checking her omni-tool, 0745, she would have the story first.

The Matriarch step out and greeted her daughters, "Well?"

"She tried one more time for information, but she had a fire in her eyes, she's going to run the story, I can tell. Should we contact Werl?"

"No need, everyone will know soon enough. We have Miss Zorah's measurements, keep prepping the dresses for Miss Wong. Now, let's get ready for the day, what customers are coming in?" They dispersed to their regular tasks, but the news channel stayed on CGN.

*****N.A.S.*****

Anderson had more information than Shepard thought. It took them almost 3 hours to cover it all. Anderson wished Shepard good luck and they closed the secure connection. Shepard stepped out in to the operations deck and went to the galaxy map. Kelly told him he had new messages. He doubled checked the destination and went to his terminal. Kenn and Lia had just left. It took longer to check out the ship than they thought, and the volous tried giving them flak. However, they mentioned Shepard's name again and it all worked out. They hoped to see him at the fleet. Shepard saw it was almost 1100, everyone one was anxious to go.

"Joker, let's…"

"Hold on commander, huge news flash coming through!" Shepard heard the ship's PA system come alive with Joker's voice and knew it wouldn't be good. Vids popped up at the crews terminals.

"This is Emily Wong with an exclusive update. It's been confirmed, everyone's favorite and hottest SPECTRE has a girlfriend."

Shit was all Shepard could think. In engineering, Gabby and Ken saw Tali tense up.

"We don't know who it is, but we have convened a panel to go over the possibilities. I have two SPECTRE watchers and our relationship expert here with us." The screen split in to 4 sections. Two humans and an Asari all waved or nodded at the cameras as they joined Emily on the screen.

Emily continued, "Well, we know the commander travels with a diverse group of women, so let's get to all of them." Shepard watched as the women and their pictures were put up. Williams, Liara, Samara, Kasami blurred, Jack a mug shot, Gianna Parasini, Miranda, Shiala, and finally Tali among a host of others. They showed shots of each woman close to or hugging, kissing, or touching him except Tali. Tali's shot had her in the background. They had shots from everywhere it seemed. All Shepard could think was, there is nothing else in the whole galaxy better for them to report on?

Tali listened and popped up the video on her terminal. She saw the shots and heated up a bit on some of them. She remembered Illium, when she was still pursuing Shepard. He brought her and Garrus along to see Liara again. Liara kissed him, Paransini kissed him, Shiala touched him, it had infuriated her at the time to see it. She'd kick their butts if they tried it now. Everyone seemed to have an opinion on who the mystery girl was. One thing for sure was Tali was not mentioned as a forerunner or even on the radar. She was just there, twice. It hurt a bit, but she had the man himself.

Joker came on the PA system again, "Sorry Captain Kirk, you were saying something?" The humans laughed, the aliens looked baffled.

"Yes Joker, we're leaving. Now."

The docking clamps released and Joker piloted the Normandy back in to space. Once they left the Citadel, engineering report all of the upgrades and repairs were working as expected. EDI confirmed all systems were functioning perfectly. They were about to hit the relay when Legion came over the intercom.

"Shepard-Commander, we have received a message we are currently fighting with quarians on Haestrom. We wish to have peace and no further tensions. There is a standoff, we are not attacking, but will attack if the quarians do. Two quarian ships are in orbit supporting their ground forces. We have Geth at the planet."

That didn't take long Shepard thought. "Can you just leave them? They're not retaking Haestrom."

"We will not allow them take from us by force. We have given them an avenue of escape and they refuse to take it. Update. One ship is destroyed, and one is disabled. We will not pursue it. The ground forces have left by shuttle. We will have the gifts ready if we proceed to the point."

"Okay, try to not escalate the situation, we'll head there immediately."

Why were the quarians pushing this? He might need a ship nearby too. He sent a message with the coordinates to Lia and Kenn, if they weren't too far ahead, they could join them and hold survivors. He sent the new coordinates to Joker.

*****N.A.S.*****

Kal'Reeger cursed in the shuttle as they ascended to the remaining ship. They knew coming back would be dangerous, but this was a disaster. It still seemed stupid, but what did he know? The Geth were there almost immediately, as one ship protected the other, it was destroyed. They had already left the surface when the destruction happened; they had to keep going to space. The Geth seemed to have made a mistake and left a way out. Not like them, especially with the ships and troops they seemed to have available to them. Was it part of a bigger trap? His team was cut in half, 5 left, the others had been killed. They broke through the atmosphere and saw the mangled carcass of their escort and battered hull of the remaining ship. The Geth had them surrounded, but were staying back. Maybe they were just going to be more efficient in taking them out all at once.

The Marines saw some escape pods coming back to the remaining ship with them. They docked and made their way to the bridge. The captain was yelling for everyone to shore up the ship and get ready to attack again if needed. The engines where gone, what was the point Kal thought. More data on the sun seemed pointless.

"Captain, how can the marines help?"

"Stay out of the way. I don't know why we are bothering, were dead in space anyways. I wish they would just come and finish us off. We have no comms, we can't even contact the fleet for any good that would do us."

Kal left and told his team to help and take any directions from the crew. The remaining escape pods came in. They were stripped of fuel and anything useful, and then jettisoned. As the hours passed, the Geth ships just kept the same distance, watching. The twenty remaining quarians struggled to keep the ship together and alive.

*****N.A.S.*****

The Normandy came out of the Far Rim relay and started scanning. Joker found the Lik'Me Al'lot waiting nearby.

"Is that the Like or Lick me a lot commander? Either way I'll pass."

"Fine, just bring them up Joker." Shepard continued when Joker signaled. "Lia, Kenn, just follow us, we have to pick up some quarian survivors in Geth space."

"We don't have any weapons commander." Kenn's voice was nervous. "We aren't pilots, we're just ferrying this ship home."

"Don't worry, no harm will come to you. I'm sending the final coordinates. Just follow us."

"Okay commander, anything to help."

"Joker, don't lose them, let's go."

"Aye aye commander, 12 hours with their slower speed."

Shepard left for the elevator, he needed to talk to Legion. "EDI, have Tali and Werl met me in Legion's quarters."

Shepard entered Legions room first.

"Shepard-Commander, the quarians have stabilized their ship, but it will not function again. They should have life support for 108.754 hours. We will assist if things deteriorate."

"Understood Legion. Please thank the Geth for doing this. It will go a long way in helping with peace."

Tali and Werl entered the room; Shepard explained the situation to them. He requested Werl tell Tali of the quarian exodus and Legion to back her up with facts. There was more than Tali knew, and she needed to know. He left them to talk and returned to the bridge.

*****N.A.S.*****

Kal and the other quarians were finally taking a break, the ship was solid, but wouldn't move again under its own power. What were the Geth waiting for? Kal heard excited speech over his helmet and people rushing to the front of the ship to secure something. As he moved to see if he could help, an explosion ripped through the front of the ship. The Geth were finally attacking. He heard the captain saying to secure some fuel. It wasn't an attack, what's going on?

The ship shuddered and groaned. The explosion was enough to jolt the ship out of its orbit. It was slowly starting to descend in to the atmosphere below. The end had come. The remaining quarians headed for the only working shuttle left. However, the jolt had sheared it lose and damaged the thrusters, they saw it floating away. Now they waited for the suits to stop supporting them and die. Prayers where heard, and those with their Elz-hikic's held each other. Kal cursed, dying not in battle or on the fleet, but in the coldness of space by Geth hands. He thought of Calda and how he couldn't be with her.

To the quarian's surprise, they saw a Geth ship move forward and approach the shuttle. A Geth came out of the ship and landed on the shuttle. It removed the remaining docking piece attached to the shuttle and entered the shuttle removing the weapons on board. The shuttle slowly came back to the ship. 100 meters out the Geth stabilized the shuttle and departed for its own ship. The quarians who saw it couldn't believe it. It had to be a trap, but what was left? The Geth don't take prisoners. The shuttle could probably fit the survivors now.

Kal radioed to the captain a shuttle was ready to hold them for a bit longer. The order to abandon ship was given. Kal launched himself to the shuttle with a line in tow. He secured it to the shuttle and then inspected it. As the survivors came to the mangled dock, they stripped off anything not needed and pushed off for the shuttle following the line Kal left. 20 were all that were left from the 75 sent to investigate the planet. Kal looked down at the planet that had claimed more lives, what was it for? The Captain and navigator took the front seats and went over the systems as the rest crammed in to the back. It was a soldier shuttle, it was a tight fit. The Captain reported they couldn't move, but had life support, they could continue for a while longer. They watched as their former ship descended towards the atmosphere and the three Geth ships watched them.

*****N.A.S.*****

Werl had talked enough for the day and went to prepare meals. More food would be needed for the survivors. Tali was still is state of some shock. She would not have believed Legion alone, but Werl's firsthand accounts had been tear jerking and riveting. Could that many lives have been saved if the quarians at the time had just tried for peace? Why wasn't this told to everyone? It went against everything she believed and had been told. Then again, here she was working with a Geth. She left to take a break in her cabin. Legion proceeded to update the Commander on the situation, survivors and that the shuttle would sustain the quarians until the Normandy arrived.


	20. Chapter 18

_Nusquam Alius Res (Nothing else Matters)_

_Chapter 18_

"Legion, please tell the Geth the Lik'Me Al'lot is not armed and will not approach them. The Normandy will retrieve the shuttle. We will need some time to put the quarians on their new ship and then we will depart."

"Acknowledged Commander, this plan is acceptable to the Geth. The gifts will be arriving soon, this unit can retrieve them to keep tensions low."

"Understood Legion. Go with Jadian in his shuttle and retrieve them when they arrive. Thank you."

"Dr. Chawkas, are you ready for survivors?"

"Yes, Commander, we're almost done setting up in the cargo hold."

"Tali, I want you in the cargo bay when they arrive to help calm them."

"I'll be there."

"EDI, as soon as we can communicate with them let me know. Do not engage the stealth system when we come out of FTL. Send a message to the Lik'Me Al'lot to hold 100 kilometers behind us when we arrive."

"Yes commander."

Shepard stared at the galaxy map as it changed to the local system and they headed towards Haestrom.

*****N.A.S.*****

The Normandy came out of FTL and they saw an interesting sight before them. The ruminates of a quarian ship were still burning in the atmosphere, and three Geth ships were stationed around a helpless quarian shuttle. The Normandy's cargo bay opened and Jadian departed with Legion to pick up their cargo. Jadian was just told to go, not what it was about. He knew a test when it came up and went without a word.

"EDI, broadcast on all quarian and emergency frequencies."

"Go ahead commander."

"This is Commander Shepard of the Normandy, Citadel SPECTRE. We are here to help and extract you. If you have any weapons discard them. We are approaching you now and have medical assistance standing by. Please send any immediate issues to us."

The quarians couldn't believe it. It had to be a joke. Someone on the starboard side shouted.

"It's really them, it's the humans, we're saved!"

"Normandy, this is Captian Parl'hord vas" he choked when coming to his ship's name, "We have 20 souls on board. Ten 10 injuried. 2 seriously. We are forwarding the details now. We have no weapons."

"Very well, prepare to come aboard; you should feel gravity coming soon." Shepard cut out and headed to the cargo deck.

Kal laughed, Shepard again. He has a knack for finding trouble. Why was he here though? That's two secret quarian missions he has somehow found out about. He'd have to ask. That also meant Tali was probably there, bik.

A few minutes later, the quarian's shuttle was filled with light as they came into the cargo hold. With no full controls, they landed with a thud as gravity brought them to the deck. The doors opened and a human woman was asking for the injured. As the quarians came out, they weren't sure what to do. It reminded Shepard of a clown car with all the bodies coming out of the shuttle. Kal broke the silence, "This is Commander Shepard's ship, we're safe here, do what she says." A familiar female voice called out.

"Thank you Kal." Everyone looked and started speaking as they realized the quarian was Tali'Zorah vas Normandy. Relived, they brought the 2 wounded out and Dr. Chakwas started working on them and wheeled them to the medical bay. A quarian medic followed them.

"Kal, welcome aboard, should have figured you would be involved." A hand came to Kal and he shook it. "Thanks for coming for us. Tali wasn't down there, why the help Shepard?" Kal chuckled.

"In the neighborhood again. Joker, head to the Lik'Me Al'lot."

The remaining quarians gathered around Shepard and Tali. Kal motioned to the captain.

"This is Captain Parl'hord, he kept us together."

"Welcome aboard Captian. Your people will be well taken care of; you can visit them at any time."

"It's an honor Captain. Thank you for saving us." The quarian captain spoke trying to be gracious.

"Please we have brought some food, rest some and we'll talk about what's next. Tali will stay with you. Kal, can you come with me?"

Tali showed them to some tables that were setup and Werl brought out the food. Kal followed Shepard to the rear of the hold.

"More star research?"

"Yep, they said it was worth coming back for with more people, but without someone like Tali, we didn't get as much."

"So no one was trying to attack the Geth?"

"No, we're not crazy, just research, lost a lot of good people again."

"These are good people then?"

"Yes Shepard, they can be trusted if that's what you mean. How did you know we were there, again?"

"Maybe later Kal. Get something to eat. I'll be back in a bit. I'm going to check on your wounded." Kal headed back to eat and Shepard left on the elevator.

He approached the med bay and things had already calmed down. As he entered, the quarian medic stood at attention.

"Captain, thank you for the help, your doctor knows a lot about quarians she has them all stabilized."

"Don't sell yourself short; your triage helped them get here. They'll be fine in a bit. Some internal injuries, but nothing big. Sealed a few suit breaches too." Chakwas commented.

"Okay, send them all down when you can and let me know."

Shepard left for the bridge again and saw Garrus. "Garrus, can you see if the quarian shuttle can be fixed for a one way trip to the Lik'Me Al'lot?"

Garrus coughed a bit, "The what?" Shepard looked cross. "Okay okay, sure."

Shepard continued for the bridge and Joker. He arrived and saw the Lik'Me Al'lot in front of them. "Where are the Geth ships?"

"They left, Jadian's ship is ready to board when you want."

"EDI, open a link to legion. Pass him any information we have on the sun and see if the Geth will monitor, or look in to it."

"That won't make Tali happy." Joker spoke as he looked at the remaining ship.

"Well, they all have to learn to play nice sooner or later."

Shepard headed back to the Galaxy map and plotted his next jumps back to the fleet and looking for the potential Reaper.

*****N.A.S.*****

Tali looked at her follow quarians as they marveled at Werl's food. Werl dodged any questions on how she knew to cook quarian food.

"Ma'am."

"It's Tali, Kal, again. How are you holding up, find out anything more?"

"Not that I know of, how did you find us?"

Tali looked away for second, "Can't say much at this time Kal, just glad we found you." Kal wondered what was really going on.

The captain rose and went to the elevator as he saw his 3 remaining crew return. The medic informed him of the superb treatment they got. A little later, Garrus came out from the shuttle and said it was ready to go.

"Go where?" The Captain asked.

As Garrus left, the elevator opened and Shepard stepped out.

"Where are we going Captain?"

"It's still commander, but back to the fleet."

"You're not taking us?"

"We ran in to two quarians on their pilgrimage and they will return you to the fleet. They have a corvette as their gift that should be able to handle you. We'll be at the fleet in a few days. The shuttle is just to get you to the ship. They're not pilots and could use the help. It's unarmed, we'll escort you to the relay."

"They'll get the ships they want then, just by being with you and helping us here."

"Good, stay here for a bit to settle and then we'll get ready to 's the information on the corvette and the current owners." Shepard waved his omni-tool and sent the information to the quarians.

"I can see why Tali or any quarian would serve on this ship. You take care of your crew and it's a great ship." The captain spoke as the other quarians all agreed.

"Are any of your scientist left? Did you get any more information on the sun?"

"No, they all died on the ground. The crews left are from both ships, ships compliment except for the 5 marines. We have some new information, hopefully the admiralty will be satisfied this time. Tali, maybe you can make sense of it given you were there before."

"Of course Captain, thank you for the information." Tali started to review the new information.

"How did you know we were here?"

"Can't say, but glad we could help." The Captain understood and returned to his seat. Shepard continued, "Captain we are going to the fleet to investigate the ship that attacked the Eldfell-Ashland Energy Corporation assets. The corporation blames the Fleet for the loss of their ship. I don't believe them."

"I'm glad it's you coming then. Having you and Tali look in to it will go over well. I'll send the information to the fleet so they can provide any information or assistance needed."

"Thank you Captain." The navigator spoke up. "Captain, there is not enough room for everyone. The ship is for quick strike operations, until we convert to our standards, there is no room for more than 15 or so people."

"Shepard, can we impose on you again?"

"Maybe we can help each other out, want a tour Captain?" His eyes lit up, "Of course."

"Fine let's go."

*****N.A.S.*****

Shepard and the quarian captain went through parts of the ship. Not having been a ship so new he was impressed. When he found out Shepard had made Tali the Chief Engineer he was shocked. They ended up in the comm room.

"You continue to help the quarian people, we appreciate your continued kindness. Your legend will continue grow among my people. Yelling at the admirals is my personnel favorite." He laughed and Shepard joined him.

"Captain, I'm in need of some crew, if you're in charge of everyone, can you transfer some to me?"

Now Parl was truly intrigued. "How many and what kind?"

"Some engineers and anyone else useful." The captain thought about it. If the corvette was in good shape he didn't need anyone extra. He wanted to leave the best if they were going to serve with Shepard though.

"I can spare two engineers, they are to be joined soon and can come together. Also, I have some extra operations people now. How about a very impressive tactical space battle expert? She's more defensive since our mission dictated it, but is very competent in all aspects of space warfare. Then" Shepard cut him short.

"Okay, but I want Kal'Reeger, I can use another ground team member. Especially one who can use heavy weapons."

"He's under the marines, but given the circumstances, I'll make it an emergency order and see what the admirals say later. They can change it when you return to the fleet if they don't like it."

"Thank you Captain." Shepard smiled.

"Of course, but how did you know we were there? Why did the Geth stop attacking us?"

"Someday soon, I hope I can tell you. But, it's time to get you back; we'll escort you to the relay and see the fleet after our investigation."

*****N.A.S.*****

As Shepard and the Captain exited the elevator they came to the quarians in a good mood.

"We're leaving for the fleet with Shephard escorting us. Due to the space limitations we cannot all go on the ship. Until we all return to the fleet and the admiralty finalizes it, the following crew are assigned the Normany until further notice by emergency decree."

"The emergency is over Captain." A glare shut the navigator up.

"As we have NO ship, I'm saying it's an emergency. The following people are transferred to Shepard's command and ship. Serve him as if it was me. Opel'Harv and Zan'Jetni you will be in the engineering section under Chief Engineer Tali'Zorah, if the rumors are true, you better know your stuff. Liadi'Ketnil you will join as a tactics officer. Finally, Kal'Reeger the captain has requested you for his ground team. I know you will do us all proud. By taking on vas Normandy, you will have no choice." Liadi started to speak and was cut short. "If Tali'Zorah can work with this quite diverse crew so can any of you. If there are pressing issues or reasons why you cannot transfer, let me know. Obviously they have means to sustain you, probably better than on the fleet!"

The remaining quarians congratulated the four and were quite excited for them. Everyone knew about the Normandy and they got to serve on it. All four were in a little shock and started looking around at their new home. The quarians started loading in to the shuttle. They were also able to bring enough food and supplies to get back to the fleet. Parl'hord saluted at the crew remaining behind. He could have brought them, but how could he refuse Shepard and giving four quarians the chance to help lift his people. He hoped they would all came back safety. The admirals would probably chew him out, but it would be worth it. He ended his saluted and stepped in to the shuttle. The fields came up and the shuttle lifted though the cargo door to the waiting Lik'Me Al'lot.

*****N.A.S.*****

Lia and Kenn watched the shuttle approach. They had not expected this and were frantically trying to find out how to decompress the ship since the ship had no true airlock, it was too small. Finally, they heard a voice.

"This is Captian Parl'hord requesting permission to come aboard with crew."

Lia looked at Kenn and got on the comms, "Yes, sir, just a moment, we are getting ready."

Parl looked at the ship, an Asari design, meant to be quick and deadly when armed. "Try the upper panel on the pilot's side, maybe red handle with a red and white cover."

Lia found the switch and the decompression cycle started. They opened the door and Kenn helped them in to the ship. They took positions and the others lay on the floor or stood against a bulkhead. There were no quarters, or not until they converted it. It was still in Asari ship, so it took some time for people to turn everything on. The captain followed Kenn back to the cockpit.

When he got there, Lia stood. "Sir, please, the ship is yours."

"This is your pilgrimage gift?"

"Yes, Kenn and I together." They nervously looked at the captain.

"Well bringing back the remnants of a strike team in a new ship for the fleet will differently help you out. I'll vouch for you, coming in to Geth space and assisting Captain Shepard too. They will be impressed. It's your gift, we're just here for the ride. Take us back."

"Thank you Captain, are you sure?" The Captain sat down in the jump seat and looked out the window. He told his crew to relax. They lost a ship, friends, and needed time to take it all in.

"Normandy, we are ready to depart." Lia confirmed.

"Roger, like me lick me, we have a pickup and will be ready shortly." Lia and Kenn looked at each other, the what?

Parl looked out the window and saw a small shuttle head into the Normandy's cargo hold.

"What about the shuttle Normandy?"

Next they heard Shepard's voice, "Leave it, its junk now. We'll follow you out."

Lia and Kenn laid in course for the relay, they didn't know what had just happened, but they were glad to leave. As the ship turned Parl took a last look at the Normandy, thinking what was Shepard up too? He sent a message updating the fleet on the recent events, transfers, and requesting information for Shepard on the mysterious ship attack. He turned to the two pilots, "So, how did you two meet Shepard? Also, was Tali'Zorah there with him?" It was going to be long trip for Lia and Kenn.

*****N.A.S.*****

As the Shuttle left, Shepard turned to his new crew members.

"I know you've been through a lot. So, please take some time, get some rest. You can start tomorrow. Tali can show you to a sleeper pod for the night and then we'll work on quarters. Kal, you'll come with me. I know it's new, but you're welcome here. If you have any problems let me or the XO know immediately. We'll take care of it. Any questions?"

"Will be able to communicate with the fleet. Tell people we're okay?" Liadi asked. She was older and not just in awe of her surroundings.

"Of course, Tali will show you to a terminal."

Tali left with the three crew as Shepard had Kal stay with him.

"We have an interesting crew Kal. If you can handle it, the others can too. Wait a few minutes with me."

"Okay Shepard. This is quite a ship. What's the mission since you beat the collectors?"

"Not much, just the Reapers, it's what may have attacked those corporation ships near the fleet. Nothing too big for you though, right?"

"Beats escorting scientists around and losing good people on who knows what." They talked for a bit until a small shuttle landed in the cargo bay. The door opened and Jadian stepped out.

"Got the gifts Shepard. Two items, one sword and a dagger according to Legion. It's a little weird working with him, but we got it done." Jadain, unloaded the packages, "Where do you want them?"

"Take them to Werl, she'll know if there are any particular things to do with them. Welcome a new crew member, Kal'Reeger, fleet marines. Kal, this is Jadian, another SPECTRE." The men exchanged greetings and Jadian left for the elevator.

"Are we waiting for something Shepard?"

"Legion, please come out." Kal heard a clank and then his eyes got wide as a Geth came out of the door. It was unlike any he had seen before. It had a hole in it, someone had tried to take it out, good.

"Legion, this is Kal'Reeger, he will be joining our crew."

"Creator Kal'Reeger Marine, welcome aboard the Normandy. We tried to minimize conflict, but will defend ourselves." Kal just stood there for a moment. It spoke, this was how Shepard knew they were there, why the escape route was there, they didn't attack unless attacked first, and fixed their shuttle. He looked at Shepard who was gauging his response. Kal hadn't moved a muscle. Shepard would explain this later to his satisfaction. But for now, he had to remain calm in front of his captain.

"Thank you for not finishing us off."

"We wish the creators no harm. Shepard-Commander will explain the peace process; we will be ready when needed." Legion left for the elevator.

Now Kal turned to Shepard, "Peace process? Geth? What's going on Shepard?" They followed Legion in to the elevator and went to the 3rd deck as Kal watched the Geth carefully. As Tali had the other quarians in sleeper pods, Legion moved to his room. Shepard led Kal to Life Support. "This is where you'll be staying Kal, as a ground team member you get a room where possible."

Kal looked around and walked to the window overlooking the core. What a core, no wonder Tali wouldn't want to come back to the fleet; it was amazing compared to any fleet ship. "Who else is in here with me?"

"No one, it's all yours." Kal looked, he knew how many quarians could fit in this room, having it just for himself seemed wrong.

"The others could stay with me."

"No, they will be part of the crew and can stay with them, we don't need a quarian section. Enjoy, and welcome to the Normandy. See Jacob to get weapons, having another heavy is what we need." Kal followed him to the door, he was tried, and would think better after some sleep. He saw Shepard enter the elevator and Tali follow him waving goodnight. He went to the cot in the room and collapsed in it. Where did Tali stay was his last thought as sleep overcame him in seconds.


	21. Chapter 19

_Nusquam Alius Res (Nothing else Matters)_

_Chapter 19_

They reached the relay and both ships entered for the Valhallan Threshold. As they came out on the other side a quarian scout ship interrogated them. Lia and Kenn said they were heading for the Fleet. Shepard stated he was on Council business investigating the quarian and corporate conflict, and would appreciate any information they could provide. The scout ship thanked him on the behalf of the quarians for coming to check the incident out. They would pass on his request and information. As the Lik'Me Al'lot headed for the fleet, the Normandy headed for the fuel depot.

There were several quarian ships ahead of the Normandy, it would be a few hours. Shepard decided to check on the new crew members. He hadn't heard anything from Miranda yet, so things must be okay. He came out on the 3rd deck and saw the quarians sitting at a table eating. They stood as he approached.

"Sit, don't worry about it on this ship. Settling in yet?"

"Yes captain." Liadi responded.

"Commander."

"Commander? We all got to send updates to the fleet, thank you. Your ship is fantastic."

"Thanks, we all try." Shepard smiled, putting them at ease. "Liadi, Zan, and Opel, I would like you to move in to the normal crew quarters, you should part of the crew. It's not as quiet either if it helps you sleep." They all nodded.

Miranda came out of her quarters in her new uniform and headed over as Shepard introduced her. "And here is our XO, Miss Lawson." Again the quarians all stood and greeted her with a Ma'am. Kal looked the woman before him, he guessed Shepard didn't have much of a dress code. It was tight like a quarian suit, but her cleavage almost made him stare. The outfit was jet black with red and blue trim near the edges. The woman knew how to wear a suit.

"Welcome aboard the Normandy, I'm Miranda Lawson, the XO. You'll find we are a pretty standard ship. We are covered by Shepard's SPECTRE status and operate independently among many factions. Your alliance is to this ship and crew, not the Fleet or anything else. You will never have to choose between the two, you can ask Miss Zorah if you want confirmation. You are free to leave when you want; we only want you here if you want to be here. We'll be stopping at the fleet once our investigation is over. Liadi'Ketnil, you're with me. Your resume is very good." She wasted no time starting in on her. "Come with me, what's the procedure when outnumbered by 1 larger and 2 similar ships with less firepower." Liadi'ketnil fired back and followed her out of the mess hall.

Grunt came in and sat down near the four. "Shepard."

"Grunt, say hello to our new crew members. You remember Kal from Haestrom?"

"Right, only survivor, had the rocket launcher. That was a glorious battle, that Colossus never had a chance."

"Good to see you again." A shape appeared behind him. "You too Miss Goto."

"You remembered. I'm touched, glad to have you onboard Kal." She disappeared again.

Zan and Opel were speechless. Krogans, disappearing humans, they hadn't seen this, even on pilgrimage. Tali showed up. "Zan, Opel, you're with me. I know you'll make quarian engineers proud; you did well in school and got on spec ops teams, so you must have some talent. Let's see if we can find it." Tali may not want to lead an army in to battle, but leading people to her engineering plant was a different story. The three engineers left.

Kal got out a "Ma'am" and watched her leave. She seemed so much happier than on Haestrom and the Fleet after her pilgrimage. Werl, watched him, something didn't sit right with her about this Reeger. She'd keep an eye on him.

"Kal, go up to the 2nd deck and see Jacob in the armory. He can show you the weapons we have. If you get bored you can always help him out. "Ahhh..Garrus." Garrus sat down with his lunch and looked at the new quarian.

"Tali, I like the new look, very bold, manly, nice colors though."

"I thought turian females were supposed to be submissive to there superiors, guess I was wrong."

Garrus's mandible flared and then he laughed, "The great Kal'Reeger, we've heard about you. Single handedly holding off hordes of Geth, I think you'll fit in fine here." Kal was laughing and they shook hands. "Always glad to have another crew member with the right amount of digits."

"Garrus is who the ground team reports if there any problems. You'll be on a 3 person team whenever you're ready to gear up."

"I'm ready when you need me commander. I'll head to the armory, excuse me."

"Well, I'm glad someone finally has a bigger stick up there ass then me."

"But you beat people with yours now, you hadn't heard? We're going to investigate soon so both of you be ready."

*****N.A.S.*****

Miranda lead Liadi to a terminal on the 2nd deck.

"This is your station. You'll go through some scenarios to make sure you now more than book knowledge. EDI, set her up."

"Yes Miss Lawson."

"Who's EDI?"

Miranda was pissed no one had told Liadi about the AI yet, oh well, they'll have to get over it. Legion would come soon enough. "EDI is the ship, an AI. She's a crew member." Liadi thought she must have heard wrong.

"You mean VI?"

"No, AI. Very advanced, like I said, you can leave when we get to the fleet."

"No ma'am." She just might, but if Tali'Zorah could do it, so could she. She adjusted the interface to her needs and the scenarios began.

In engineering, Gabby was coming on to relieve Ken for lunch when Tali and the new engineers showed up.

"These are engineers Donnelly and Daniels. You'll be training with and reporting to them. They know their stuff; you'll do well to listen to them. Opel, you'll tag along with Gabby, Zan, you'll shadow Ken. I'm sending you the information on the Tantalus core, the heart of the Normandy. Human or not, any ship depends on us, the engineers." She led them down the walkway to the core itself. Zan and Opel where amazed.

"It's so large for a ship this size, it's amazing." Zan was astounded.

"How did they do this?" Opel followed.

Tali responded, "It is a good feat of engineering, and you'll be running it." They walked back to the main area where Ken and Gabby were still turning over.

"Ken and Gabby will show you your crew quarters too. I know you have a lot to go over. I'm here for any questions. Listen to these two. So far just the three of us are here, having you two will bring us back to a full complement and will be a great help." Tali's omni-tool beeped. "I have a meeting to attended, I'll be back. If you need anything let one of use know." She turned and left them alone with the humans.

"Just call me Ken, and this is Gabby. Welcome aboard." There was silence. "Never seen a human before?" They shook their heads no. "Well ain't that grand. You know, we have four…"

"KEN!" The women shouted. "We are here to train these two, not make up stories. I apologize for my coworker's behavior. Opel you can look over the core as we go to lunch, come on. Zan, don't believe anything he says, especially about humans. Opel, are quarian men as hardheaded?"

As Opel began to laugh Ken replied, "Ey' I wasn't a coworker a few nights ago."

"KENNETH!" An oomph was heard as Ken got an elbow in the ribs.

Opel smiled, "Oh, you too are together." Maybe humans wouldn't be so bad after all.

"It's that obvious lass?" He still held his side.

"Well, Zan and I are together too, we're just waiting for the official ceremony, it's hard on spec op missions."

"Well, ain't that nice. That keeps engineering a couple only place. They'll fit right in." Ken chuckled.

"Wait, Tali'Zorah is with someone? But, there's not another quarian on the ship." Zan looked at Opel, "Maybe the Kal rumors where true, now there together, that's great!"

Ken and Gabby stared at each other, Gabby spoke, "If that's true, Kal better be smart. He won't say or do anything. Tali's with the commander." Opel stood rigid, Humans and quarians can be together? She's with Shepard? No wonder why she won't leave. "It's known on the ship, that's it, and it doesn't leave it either." Gabby had a stern look on her face.

"What commander?" Zan asked. Opel sighed, men.

"The only commander on the ship." Gabby stated.

"But that's Shepard, he's a human..right?" Ken and Gabby nodded.

"Where does she stay?" Zan asked still confused.

"In their cabin on the first deck, commander's quarters." Ken smiled as he answered.

"But, where does she sleep?" They could tell he was still processing the information.

"I would assume in his bed. We know he's seen her face, but he won't tell us anything else." Then to hit home Ken made it crystal clear. "He made his room a clean room."

"Ken, save the rumors for the crew quarters, not on duty."

Zan and Opel were stunned. Tali was going to more than famous once this got out. They both wondered how the fleet would handle her not picking a quarian to bond with. Gabby left with Opel for the mess deck. Zan stared at Ken, who smiled and pointed next to him. Zan went to the open terminal and started reading on the core. Amazing, what a ship he thought as the information start to scroll by.

*****N.A.S.*****

Kal arrived at the armory and found Jacob cleaning and inspecting a weapon. He looked up, "Welcome Kal, I've heard you know your way around some weapons."

Kal looked over the weapons, so many, so advanced, nothing second rate here. He looked at the table and the locker. "I do okay. Do you need any help?"

"I can always use some help. We abuse these weapons, and I've got to keep them going. They've seen a lot of action." Kal stopped in front of a table at the end. A Revenant? He had only seen Geth Primes with them. He reached for it. "Careful Kal. That table has weapons for specific people. Garrus's favorite sniper rifle, Tali's Geth shotgun, Legion's Widow, Kasumi's Locust, Grunt's Claymore, and the Commander's Revenant. Don't touch those; they get very protective of their babies. Almost everyone has one. Heard you can work a heavy, what's your regular weapon of choice?"

"An assault rifle." Kal looked down the line of weapons again. He was going to enjoy this while it lasted.

*****N.A.S.*****

As they waited for their turn to refuel, the Normandy was hailed. Joker patched it through to Shepard at his second deck terminal.

"Captain Shepard, this in the Kirrub. We will be escorting you to the attack area. We also are going to send all information on the incident. You can go ahead of any quarian ships to refuel. We understand the importance of your mission; the admiralty requests your presence when you are done."

"Thank you. We will review the information in route and stop by the Fleet when the mission is done. Joker, let's get fueled up."

After they finished, they headed out to the coordinates escorted by two frigates and the Kirrub, a cruiser. Shepard knew it was quite a show, maybe things where worse than he thought. As they headed out he reviewed the information and compared it to the corporate information he had from the Citadel. He signaled Garrus that there might be a ground mission and he would need a second team. What was on this planet they were mining, and why would a Reaper be here?

*****N.A.S.*****

The admiralty board came together. They had finished reading Captian Parl'hord's report on the second Haestrom mission. They all wondered what Shepard was doing there. The Lik'Me Al'lot would dock at the Neema and the crew could be interviewed personally if needed. They were all glad it was Shepard that was investigating the incident, if anyone would give a fair report with quarians involved, it would be him.

"Why are we still looking at this star? We lost two ships, over fifty people this time, it's not worth it." Implored Zaal.

"Something is going on. We need to know. It might involve the Reapers." Daro replied.

"Then give the information to Shepard and let's be done with it. It will only anger the Geth." Zaal retorted.

"Speaking of which. How does Shepard get the Geth to stop attacking us, and even help the surviving crew." Han wondered aloud.

"We'll ask him when he returns. If not, we can get the crew left behind to tell us when they return." Shala reasoned. "Maybe it wasn't so bad Captian Parl'hord transferred some crew members over."

"Bah, it's bad enough Tali is serving under a human, now four more? You need to reel her in Shala." Daro spat.

"I've got the men for the Razkel lined up. I've signaled them to come to the Neema as we speak. Tali will have to choose and leave this fantasy world she lives in, she needs to come back to the fleet. Maybe with Kal onboard he'll make her come to her senses. Both are becoming icons in the fleet."

Daro and Zaal agreed, Han said nothing; he had his own plan which was hopefully going well now concerning Tali.

"Well, be careful with Shepard. He's quite popular amongst the fleet now. Killing Geth, rescuing Tali and Kal when we couldn't, and now a second Haestrom rescue. Also, the Cyniad rescue, new rumors on the collector base, and what Tali may have done. She took a human ship name and grows famous, making us look worse. That damn vid of Shepard yelling at us is still number one. He's gone out of his way to help the fleet, the people know it." Han grumbled.

"Well, she'll be back soon and to stay. I'll make sure of it." Shala spoke firmly. Her omni-tool beeped. "Admirals, we have the footage from the Shadowbroker." They all looked at the large holo vid spring up before them.

The admirals were amazed at what they saw. They had footage from several of Shepard's team member's helmets. They were all proud when they saw Tali picked for the security shaft mission. They got tense as they saw and heard her pleas for help and Shepard rushing to save her. It almost sounded like it was more than just the mission, but they all ignored the idea. They saw Tali help save every one. Tali's fame would grow in the fleet. Next, they saw Shepard split the team again and Tali went with the larger group. Was that a Geth? Couldn't be. They remained transfixed on the images.

The killing and destruction were unbelievable. Whatever they thought of Tali before, they knew she was a warrior now. The collectors never seemed to end, but they kept going, shooting, killing, and moving back to Shepard. They came to another safe place. They all saw various aliens on Shepard team work together and do heroic feats. Biotics, sharpshooters, Shepard's team was a small army and Tali was part of it.

The final stage was set. Shepard chose Tali first, they were shocked yet again. She was there when he defeated Saren with that Krogan, and now this. Then a real shock set over them. They had seen a Geth. It climbed the platform and was there with Shepard and Tali. They looked at each other. It spoke! What was this Geth? They saw the platform leave, and then the image split between the Geth, Shepard, and Tali's views. They felt chills as the humanoid reaper appeared. The battle was amazing. Shepard had the Geth using what looked like a canon for a sniper rifle behind him. Tali patrolled in front or next to him with her shotgun blasting anything that got close. It looked like a women protecting her mate she was so fierce. But again, they all dismissed the thought. Shepard switched between weapons and plugged away at the Reaper. At one point he brought out a weapon that seemed to release a small nuke. The explosion was huge, and the reaper survived.

Finally, the Reaper larva fell, but not before the platforms started to tilt and fall. They saw the platform and top of the Reaper cavern as Tali and Shepard rolled down the tilting platform. From the Geth's view they saw Tali start to slide to the edge and Shepard launch himself after her. Both had their arms out reaching for each other. The admirals where completely captivated. Something broke their arm hold just as they clasped. They had heard people shouting and giving orders throughout the vid. But, now they heard Shepard shout for her, from Tali's view his eyes large in fear as Tali screamed for Shepard. What happened next stunned them all.

They heard Tali say a small prayer. The prayer to have your Elz-hikic save you, knowing that nothing and no one else can, and you do not doubt they will come through. As she finished her screen looked down to see nothing but black. The Geth's view showed her disappear. Shepard's showed him reaching out and after missing, grabbing her hand and saving her. His eyes had a look of relief in them. Tali finished her prayer, I knew you would save me she finished. The platforms heaved again. They saw Shepard pulling Tali and the Geth out from some rumble after a jump forward in the vids time. He seemed to particularly concerned in making sure Tali was alright. Now they were running back to the ship, Shepard almost falling and Tali being there to pull him in and crying happily as he made it in. His face filled her screen and the vid ended.

The admirals all looked at each other, Geth, Tali and Shepard? One last image came up. It was a picture of Tali and Shepard embracing each other on an unknown ship. The image left no doubt as to their feelings for each other. Shepard held her around the waist smiling broadly and Tali had her arms around his neck, her head in his chest looking toward them. She seemed so relaxed, and her eyes seemed happy.

"BOSH'TET! HE'S TAKING ADVANTAGE OF HER!" Shala shouted.

Han wondered if his plans might go horribly wrong. Daro and Zaal had nothing to say. Shala continued, "This fantasy will end when they return. She'll stop acting like child and help us with the fleet. How could she do this? A human, even if it is Shepard? WHY was that image included? This is childish!"

Daro broke the silence, "We should not show the last parts. If it gets out we'll have to have another treason trail. She worked with the enemy, even if it saved everyone."

"It'll get out anyways; more information will come from the news and people returning from pilgrimage every day. It'll happen sooner or later. But, it proves my point; the Geth can be worked with." Zaal spoke happily.

The admirals stared at the image of Tali and Shepard embracing, what were they going to do about this? Shala shook with rage. She saw how Tali looked at him at the trial, but never imagined something would happen from it. After Shepard died, she was devastated, then so happy when he returned, and ecstatic when she joined his crew again. Did she always love him? Where they even compatible? Did he love her back? Well, she would find out, starting now. "Bring up the trail footage, I want every angle on Tali and Shepard we have."

*****N.A.S.*****

On the Shadowbroker's ship the assistant came up to Liara.

"The quarian admirals have received all of the images. Our informant says they were shocked at the last image as you predicted." It then moved on to update Feron. Liara smiled, that ought to help stir things up. Her latest money making scheme would be even better now that it was setup; she sent the plan to Shepard.


	22. Chapter 20

_Nusquam Alius Res (Nothing else Matters)_

_Chapter 20_

Twelve hours later, the small task force arrived at the incident point. A small planet close to the sun held the mining spot in question. Other nearby objects were asteroids, but both sets of data lead Shepard to this particular planet. The ships came out of FTL a good distance from the planet, the Normandy in stealth mode.

"We're here if you need us commander, Kirrub out."

"Joker, scan the area, EDI, look for any Reaper signatures. Take us to the planet slowly, keep an eye out." Shepard went back to studying the reports.

Everything seemed normal, EDI found some trace amounts of an unknown ship signature. Not enough to make an ID though. Suddenly, from behind the planet's moon Reaper came out. It was much smaller than Sovereign, but Shepard was not taking any chances.

"Joker, call full GQ and alert the other ships. Tell them to spread out behind us."

As the alarm sounded, everyone headed to their stations, including Miranda towards the cockpit to join Shepard. As she passed Liadi she touched her omni-tool, "Hope you're ready, here's access to the full information on the Normandy, and I hope you have a plan ready." She smiled and left. Liadi started to take in the new information.

Information on the Reaper started to fill the crew's screens. The Reaper was intent on its task and seemed to be ignoring them. Maybe it thought they weren't a threat. Liadi was astonished at the new information on her screen. She thought the Normandy was just an advanced stealth frigate, but it was also armed to the teeth. The main gun's output was greater than anything she had worked on. Could the numbers be correct? She didn't have time to doubt the numbers, she moved on to the Reaper. It had a large amount of shields and armor. But, the main gun on the Normandy should be able to handle it. She knew the capabilities of the quarian vessels, a plan started to form.

The Reaper stopped scanning the planet and turned to the new ships in its presence. It scanned them, the Normandy, Shepard. It broadcast out to the ships, "Shepard, have you come to surrender yourself and help your kind reach their ultimate purpose?" The voice was deep and menacing.

Shepard responded to the quarian ships, "Don't listen the Reapers, they just seem to like me."

EDI spoke, "Commander, Liadi has a plan that has a high chance of success. With no escorts, the ship is much more vulnerable than Sovereign was."

"Okay, let's go with the plan, one less Reaper would be great."

Liadi got the go ahead and communicated it to the quarian ships. EDI passed on information on Reaper weapons and capabilities. Liadi was worried about the slower speed of the quarian ships. The Normandy led the way, the quarians behind them. She planned to lower the Reapers shields and then have the Normandy finish it off. The Reaper's arms opened, as it proceeded towards them. The quarian ships spread out to present more targets. The Reaper had four arms and the ends started glowing. The four organic ships started to roll and change course. The beams erupted from the Reaper, although no ship was directly hit, just the closeness degraded shields.

The Normandy shot first, Liadi picked an arm where the shields were weaker. The cannon punched through. The end of the arm split off, sparks and flames shot out as the piece spun off into space. The Reaper shuttered and turn towards the Normany. The last ships it attacked were not heavily armed, they had been easy. The Reaper locked its three remaining arms to the Normany's position.

EDI popped up on Liadi's screen. "Please inform the quarians to remain away from the tail of the Reaper, it is dangerous." Liadi sent the information out, and told the ships to shoot to deplete the Reapers shields. The quarian ships erupted in firepower hitting the Reaper. All the shots were absorbed, the Reaper kept trained on the Normandy and fired. Two beams missed, but the third hit, the shields absorbed the blow, as the ship shook and rolled.

Tali's voice came up, "The shields can't take another hit, and the ship has not been penetrated."

Garrus followed, "The guns are ready to fire again."

The quarians had smaller weapons, but they fired constantly, the Reaper could not regenerate its shields fast enough. Joker brought the ship around and fired, they saw the Reaper's shields glow then collapse. The quarians kept in tight turns and sudden movements to throw the Reaper off.

"You can't deny us Shepard; your species will play its part."

The cruiser kept peppering the hull to keep its shield down, the frigates starting shooting the arms to disable them. The Normandy looped around keeping the Reaper focused on it. The main gun was ready to fire again. The gun fired and hit the reaper dead center. The armor glowed, buckled and gave way. The shot moved up the reaper and then ended leaving the ship stopped and motionless.

"I am one of many, you have stopped nothing Shepard." The Reaper called out as it started to fall to the planet below. The quarians kept firing, pushing it to its death. The Normandy's torpedoes helped speed up its demise. The Reaper started to fall apart and burn in the planet's Atmosphere. As the planet was close to the sun, it was mostly molten, chances of any salvage recovery where slim. Shepard requested a damage report from all the ships. Depleted shields, and minor hull damage was all there was to report. The quarians spread out to make sure nothing else was nearby.

Shepard had EDI launch a probe.

"Shepard, I have detected an anomaly." A second probe was launched.

"A small underground complex is accessible by two entries on either end. The Reaper may have been here. It is surrounded by lava, the area has a class II atmosphere, limited outside time is recommended. I detect one of the indoctrination machine signatures."

Great Shepard thought, the corporation employees that landed on the planet are probably Husks now. But, it had to be investigated; it might have information on the anti-Reaper weapon too. "EDI, send the information to the comm room, have Garrus, Grunt, Tali, Kasumi, and Jadian meet in the briefing room. Also, Jacob, Kal, and Mordin."

Shepard left for the briefing room. Along the way he stopped at Liadi's station and saw her still shaken a little. "Great job, Liadi, good to have you aboard." All she could do is nod. She was lost in the weapons and speed of the Normandy. The AI increased the speed of the maneuvers, the weapons where just overpowered destruction. She liked it. This is what she joined special operations for; she delved further in to the Normandy's makeup.

Shepard reviewed the scans of the complex as the team members to arrive. Once everyone was in the room he started. "I hope everyone isn't to shaken up?" Everyone chuckled. "We have the complex the Reaper may have been at or looking for, so we're going to investigate. Look out for Husks, there's an indoctrination machine and the corporation workers are probably husks waiting for us. Grunt and Tali, you're with me. We'll go in the front main doors in the Hammerhead. If you can't hack it, we'll blow it. Garrus, you'll take Kal and Jadian with you in his ship. You'll go in the smaller back door. Jacob, take the rest and be ready in the shuttle. Once we're in, follow us. Mordin, I want you to investigate once we clear the area. Any questions?" Everyone reviewed the complex and headed to the armory getting their standard weapon layout.

"Kal, review any of the heavy weapons yet?"

"All of them. I can take anything but the Cain."

"We won't need to take out the whole complex, here, with Husks take the Arc Projector, I'll take the Blackstorm, you'll see why I love it." The teams finished arming and headed to the cargo bay. They loaded up in their respective vehicles and waited for the Normandy to drop them. The cargo bay opened and a bright sun and lava filled planet greeted them. The Hammerhead accelerated out followed by the others.

Shepard landed on a narrow piece of rock and proceeded to the doors. Jadian was circling around while Jacob's team observed from above. The Hammerhead raced to the doors, Shepard didn't want to stay outside any more than he had too. As they approached, Tali started hacking from the co-pilot seat. Grunt hoped for targets in the gunners seat. Jadian landed and waited until they got word to start from Shepard.

A few minutes later, "Bosh'tet, got it!" The large doors opened and the Hammerhead slipped in and down the path. Shepard signaled the shuttle to follow. Once in they came into the bay, a large metal door greeted them. They got out and heard the shuttle come in behind them. Tali opened the door and the three entered the complex. As they drew weapons, Grunt activated his armor.

"The control room should be above us." Tali said as she looked at her omni-tool. They kept their weapons raised and preceded up the stairs. The area was completely silent. Once in the control room, Tali found the controls and opened the rear outer door. Shepard told Garrus's team to enter. They would all meet in the main chamber; it seemed to have a large object in it. Jacob's team watched the two others proceed to the meeting place.

As they started down the hallways, they checked all the rooms along the way. Taking credits and resources as they were found. Going deeper in to the complex, they heard the familiar labored breathing of Husks. "They know we're here, get ready everyone." Shepard called out.

The husks stared dropping from the ceiling. "Finally." Grunt roared and let lose which his Mattock. Tali lashed out with her Geth Shotgun and Shepard opened up with his Revenant. Shepard had engaged his squad inferno ammo, as they went through the Husks armor, they burst into flames, and the burning rotting flesh permeated the air. Garrus came over the comm link, "We have engaged and are making it through Shepard." Finally, they saw the main room. In the middle was the indoctrination machine. Husks started coming down the ceiling in larger numbers. Shepard's team huddled behind some debris by the entry door. On the other side, Garrus's team did the same. They could hold their own, but couldn't advance. Grunt had switched to his Claymore and was emulsifying any Husks that got close.

On the other side of the room from Shepard's team, Shepard saw an abomination appear. He switched to his viper and took a few shots. Garrus's team heard the explosion near them and followed by Shepard's voice, "You owe me another one Garrus."

The Husks never ended, how many employees came down here Shepard thought. He got on the comm link, "Kal, hit them with the Arc, they're so close they'll all get caught, then I'll hit them with the Blackstorm. Grunt, Garrus, hit the machine with concussive blasts and take it out when the husks are removed. Whenever you're ready Kal."

Kal readied the Arc Projector, he charged it and fired, the bolt speeding out. He watched as the charge leaped from body to body making anything it touched go rigid with shock. From the other side of the room, he saw Shepard's weapon release a large black orb. It hit the floor and stopped. Like a blackhole, it sucked in all of the Husks as there armor depleted. The Husks floated around. Some disintegrated in midair, the sight was followed by a large explosion as the remaining Husks where ripped apart and thrown all over the room. Garrus and Grunt shot their rounds at the machine and it stopped glowing. The teams came into the room and finished off any remaining Husks. Grunt brought his armor up again, and charged the remaining Husks he found laughing as he did.

Shepard signaled for Jacob's team to join him. As they stepped through the goo of bodies they met at the machine. "Kal, Jadian, enjoying the first mission?" Shepard smiled.

"This is what I became a SPECTRE for! Not finding out corporate secrets, large galaxy important missions." Jadian was almost giddy.

"Nice Shepard, a break from fighting Geth, that's for sure."

"The Battlemaster always provides things to kill. That's why I follow."

Jacob's team entered the room. Mordin went to the machine and started to inspect it.

"Okay everyone we have four doors left to investigate. Let's form up and clean them out."

Garrus and Jadian stayed by the machine and as the doors were opened, sniped any husks Jacob would Pull in to the air. It was a turkey shoot. Shepard would then enter the room with Grunt and clear it. There where terminals in the first two rooms. Tali took one and Kasumi one in the second room. The third room had nothing in it, not even husks. The fourth had a surprise, a small Prothean device. As Shepard touched it, an interface came to life. He could recognize the symbols due to the cipher as the others saw jumbled writing.

"Welcome, we do not sense the taint of indoctrination upon you. We also sense you have visited Virgil, I am Omar. We are here to guide you to a weapon to help defeat the Reapers. One of the weapon was here, but we moved it after we discovered it so the Reapers could not find it. We deconstructed some of it and will pass on this information too. I have finished my mission; other items to help you will be included on the information card." Shepard took the card.

As usual, Shepard was lifted off the ground and had another Prothean vision sent to his head. More jumbled images he couldn't fully understand. They didn't knock him out like they used to. Tali rushed to his side as he fell. Tali and Kasumi had finished downloading the data they found. Mordin continued to scan the indoctrination machine.

Jadian looked at the small Prothean machine as it crumbled and turned to dust. Shepard was still on the floor recovering. Kal, seeing Tali rush over, made up his mind on at least where Tali stood with Shepard. How much patience was he supposed to have? Jadian noticed a small switch that was under the Prothean dust. As he hit it, the back wall of the room dropped and a small machine came into view. A blue beam hit him in the head and he couldn't move.

The others looked and started to move toward Jadian to remove him from the beam. The machine burned up and Jadian dropped to the floor. As Kal approached, Jadian hit him and knocked him backwards. Jadian's eyes turned red, and he started to glow red. He spoke, "Shephed, this was meant for you. You stopped nothing but a child. We cannot be stopped. Embrace your destiny." The remaining team members opened fire. Jadian's body rushed out the door as the complex began to shake.

Garrus shouted, "Let's go." Garrus and Grunt picked up Shepard and raced to the shuttle. Tali, Kasumi, and Jacob went to the Hammerhead. The others went to the Shuttle, Grunt carried Shepard in. The outer doors remained closed. Jacob blew them open from the Hammerhead and they all raced out. The Shuttle lifted off and signaled the Normandy for a quick pick up. Close by, Joker circled around for the pickup of the Hammerhead, the shuttle headed to orbit. Jacob propelled the Hammerhead up in overdrive and hoped for Joker to get them. The hover units started to sputter as the Hammerhead was at its limit. Joker brought the Normandy in and picked up the Hammerhead, another lava pickup he thought, just great. The Hammerhead was in the bay. On the Shuttle, Shepard sat up, "Who's stopping Jadian?"

Garrus signaled the Normandy to find Jadian's shuttle. Liadi got the request and called the quarian ships back to the Normandy. A small stealth shuttle, how to find it. It would burn a lot of fuel leaving the atmosphere, it couldn't go far. But, how to find it? "EDI, scan for any cool spots against the surface."

"Found one object, it could be Jadian's shuttle. It is rising off of the surface now."

Liadi signaled the quarian ships to converge on the expected ships location and make sure it didn't get away. The Normandy fell into pursuit. The shuttle was slower and had nothing to endanger the other ships, but if it disappeared, the indoctrinated Jadian could slip away. As the four ships converged, the shuttle broke out of the atmosphere and began to slip from sensors.

"EDI, fire a spread of torpedoes at this location, and then scan for any disturbance in the debris. The shots went out and exploded, Jadian's ship shook, but no real damage was done. He flew through the explosion.

"There!" Liadi shouted and sent the coordinates out. Every ship fired in the area, the shuttle was not directly hit, but became immobilized, and was heavily damaged.

"Shepard, you will not find what you seek." Jadian's voice rang out. The Normandy fired a second volley and the shuttle was turned into atoms. The Kirrub responded the area was clear and destroyed the complex. The Normandy picked up the Kodiak shuttle and the ships continued to scan the area.

After the shuttle settled in the cargo bay, Shepard stepped out under his own power and checked on everyone else. When Doctor Chakwas appeared, he waved her off. She said she would see him in the med bay, no excuses once his debrief was done. Mordin was excited by the find; maybe he could finish his indoctrinating detector now. Tali and Kasumi would go through the data extracted from the machines in the complex. Shepard gave the Prothean card to Mordin. As the team left, Shepard sat down. Only Tali and Kasumi remained after the other team members had gone.

Tali looked at Shepard, "Med bay, now." As she leaned back and tapped her foot. Shepard nodded and Kasumi laughed. She was happy for them, and glad Tali had some influence over him.


	23. Chapter 21

_Nusquam Alius Res (Nothing else Matters)_

_Chapter 21_

As Kal reached the 3rd deck with Garrus they stepped out and headed to the mess hall. Garrus already itching to recalibrate the main gun after the battle. As they neared the cooking area to grab some food Kal asked a question.

"Garrus, Werl, what is the nature of Tali and Shepard's relationship?"

Garrus's mandibles spread, finally he thought. "Well they are together, quite the cute couple don't you think?" Kal showed no reaction, it didn't surprise him to hear this information now.

"Together how? Surely he knows about our immune systems, it could kill her."

"He knows, and they worked it out. Apparently Humans must be kind of clean. Although I don't see how Shepard is! You're a sharp guy Kal, where do you think she stays at night?" Garrus asked back.

"A thought a sleeper pod, but I don't see her on a roster or having her own room."

"Leaving…." Garrus held his arms up pointing at the ceiling, leading Kal on. Werl started laughing.

Now Kal was surprised. "His quarters?"

"Bingo, and he turned it in to a what do you guys call it, a clean room? Yeah that. An airlock and everything." Werl saw the slightest of movements from Kal. She remembered how to read a quarian. The Ma'ams, attitude, evenness she knew who he was, she wouldn't allow it either, even if he was a good choice. Under normal circumstances she might have helped the man. "No issues are there?"

"No, of course not. It'll just be interesting when it hits the fleet."

"Well, guess we'll find out in 12 or so hours won't we. Mum's the word until then." Garrus looked at Kal and decided he wasn't a threat to Tali and Shepard, took a nutrition bar, drink, and left for the batteries. As the doors closed on Garrus, Kal turned to Werl, she had a mean and threatening look on her face. As Kal tried to figure out the issue, she glowed blue, lifted him over the counter and slammed him to the floor behind it. In perfect quarian she spat words at him in a hushed tone, slowly and deliberately.

"In know a Raztel when I see one. You will not interfere with them! Tell your sponsor to release you, it is already in vain. Besides, Shepard will protect her in ways and to depths you cannot imagine!" She flared her biotics more.

All Kal could think, was how did she know about his pledge, and how did she know quarian? What kind of cook was she? "I don't want to interfere. I have my own woman waiting for me, confused as to why I show I like her, but do not pursue her. I am bound by oath to someone quite powerful. I am in a no win situation. I may lose my love, and you think I don't know what Shepard would do to me. I've seen him fight. I am no threat to them, nor do I wish to be. If you know these things about quarians, then help me out of this Ju'lowk." He tried to keep his words calm, but he couldn't, the frustration was coming through. He hated the predicament he was in and saw no way out. If Shepard had stayed dead it would have worked out, he and Tali would have loved each other eventually, somehow. But, now, they had both moved on.

Werl, powered down and helped Kal up. "Okay Reeger. I'll see if I can find a way to help you. If you speak the truth, we will have no problems, lie to me, and I'll crush and space you. Too much is riding on this, for your people."

"What is?"

"In time." As she finished, Dr. Chakwas who saw the whole incident through her med bay window wondered what the commotion was about. One thing was for sure, Werl was more than a cook as she thought. She'd follow up later. She saw Shepard and Tali enter the mess area and sat back down reviewing medical records.

"Hi you two, need anything?" Werl was already her calm self.

"Shepard needs something to drink; he had a lot taken out of him." Tali voiced concerned.

"Yeah, those Prothean artifacts will do that."

"How's that?" Werl asked.

"Well, they beam images in to my head because I have a cipher in me. Another Prothean gift. I still can't figure them out yet. Liara helped by trying to look at them, but she saw not much more than me."

"How much experience did she have?"

"She was 104 back then. We rescued her from a planet and 64 years of secluded studying."

"Sounds like she just didn't have the experience needed, may I try? With you permission of course Tali."

"Okay, if it helps, go ahead." Tali stepped back.

Shepard warned her, "The images are pretty intense, be careful." They sat down at the table and Werl grabbed Shepard's head. "Commander, Embrace Eternity!" Her eyes turned black. She saw terrible images, death, slaughter, the Milky Way, Reapers, and mighty space fleets. As the images intensified, she held the connection, she saw the Photeans, then felt intense pain and the meld broke. "By the Goddess, that was intense. How do you keep all of that in your head?

"My mind is slow, I am still deciphering it, an occasional nightmare, but not much. How do you feel?"

Dr. Chakwas approached them, "This brings back memories." She looked into Shepard's and Werl's eyes. "Werl, you're down for the night, drink something and take it easy. Whatever images are in his head, it can take a lot out of you. Although, you lasted longer than Liara and you're not as wiped it seems."

"An additional 500 years has its advantages. I will take my leave. There are enough meals for the night commander, I am sorry." She stood wobbling.

"There is nothing to apologize about. Kal, can you escort her to her bunk?" Kal nodded to Shepard and helped her out.

"As for you commander, I recommend rest now. I have a new weapon at my disposal, and she is quite fierce."

Shepard grabbed Tali's hand. "I know doc, just a few things and I'll get some sleep. I promise."

"Tali, I expect you to follow through and be on my team." Chakwas walked back to the med bay.

"Finish up and then you're coming with me, understand? I still have shotgun on you know." Tali's eyes showed concern and she helped him up.

"Joker, scan the area, the moons, and see if anything else is out there. Then we'll head back to the fleet."

"Roger commander, and that's 3 for 3 on lava pickups I believe. But I'm not counting, really. Just saying when bonus time comes around, remember that for my gift from Galactic Elite. The engraving should say Joker, j-o-k-e-r, best pilot ever. Just sayin'."

"I'll remember that Joker, believe me." The couple walked back to the elevator and went to their cabin.

*****N.A.S.*****

Liadi's shift ended and the crew was secured from GQ. She had never been in anything like that. It was amazing, the ship was amazing. The weapons were beyond anything the quarians had. Hawthrone came by and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Good job Liadi, that was impressive, glad you're aboard." He smiled and walked away.

"T-t-thank you." Praise from the crew and Shepard too, maybe these human's weren't so bad. No one doubted her, they acted on her recommendations. The XO came up.

"Nice work, I'll take the small deviations you made as you being new to the team. I'm sure it won't happen again." The woman walked back to the elevator. Next to her she heard a crewman "Don't worry about her, miss perfect wouldn't let anyone know they did a good job."

EDI popped up on her terminal. "You actions were very commendable Miss Ketnil. Thank you." and the AI was gone.

"Thanks?" Had she just talked to and thanked an AI? She felt hungry and left for the mess hall.

The engineer's heard the end of GQ. "See, that wasn't bad was it lasses?" Ken teased.

"Amazing, the power draw this system can take. Those guns pack a lot of power. I'm still reading through the procedures and schematics. I'm glad we could see it work under real conditions." Zan was still excited. Gabby and Opel left the men to finish their shift, and headed to the mess deck.

Werl was not around, Liadi grabbed a quarian labeled food tube from the warming unit and sat down. Other crew members began to appear who were off duty. She saw Opel and her human engineer trainer and waved them over.

"I must say, that was quite amazing, this ship is amazing. They let me guide them Opel, I couldn't believe it."

Gabby looked at Liadi confused, "Why wouldn't you be allowed? Did something happen? You should take it to the XO."

"No, no, I mean we're quarians, people usually don't give us a chance. Not like this."

"Well, you don't have to worry about that here. Anyone who was pro-Cerberus is gone. Besides, we've been with Tali for these months now. She has taught us a lot about quarians and the fleet. As the commander's girlfriend anything against her wouldn't be met kindly. Aren't they a cute couple?"

"I know, can you believe it Liadi? Tali with a human, he made their room sterile for her. The fleet's going to flip when they find out! Oh yeah, we can't say anything for the moment either." Opel was beaming.

"I can't say anything at the moment, from a failed mission, almost dying, and then killing a reaper. It's been a full few days. Yes, the fleet reaction will be interesting to say the least." She wondered if Kal knew yet? They talked about the battle and ate. The three left for the crew quarters, quarians and humans sharing living space, fighting together, AI's, Liadi would never have dreamed about this a few days ago. "Any more surprises Shepard has for us?" Liadi wondered aloud.

"Yes actually, but Shepard will determine when to spring that surprise. It'll be a doozy." Gabby responded.

"Bigger than a quarian working with an AI?" Liadi laughed. "It can't be."

"But it is, don't worry though." Liadi looked at Gabby to confirm what she had said. What else could there be?

As they entered the crew quarters, Kal was leaving after making sure Werl got back to her bed okay.

"Not staying Kal?" Liadi asked.

"No, I have my own quarters apparently. Good night, I heard you all did us proud." He walked off.

Gabby showed the quarian their lockers and bunks. They had nothing to put in them. Opel and Liadi couldn't believe it. So much wasted space. They kept asking how many more people it was for. Gabby explained since they were short on crew, so hot bunking was not needed. Eventually she figured out what they meant and explained it was a small space for this many humans. She introduced them to some more of the crew and when the cards games and inspections were. The XO and Shepard's moods. Opel kept looking at the core through the window. What a day she thought and everyone was so nice so far.

"You really won't mind having aliens share quarters with you?" Liadi couldn't believe it.

"Hey, you guys won't snore; you can just turn the sound off." Gabby just smiled and went to her bunk. Opel approached her.

"Where can you go for some privacy? You know, with your mate?"

Gabby grinned, "Well the crew has some areas the big wigs don't know about yet, I'll fill you in tomorrow. Get some sleep, you guys have a lot to learn."

In engineering, Zan was studying away on the core and bombarding Ken with questions. He liked the human, he seemed agreeable enough. He definitely knew his stuff too.

Tali had gotten Shepard out of his armor and to bed. Making him drink some water to help recover per Chakwas's orders. He did as he was told and was soon sound asleep. She joined him and wondered how the other quarians would take the news of them being together. What would the fleet think? Her thoughts were disturbed by the feeling of a hand on her ass. Thoughts for another time, she curled up and went to sleep.

*****N.A.S.*****

As the ships dispersed to investigate the system, one ship waited on a moon watching.

"Sir, we have a trajectory on the piece of the Reaper that the Normandy split off. They haven't seen it, if they aren't looking for it, it'll never show up on their sensors. It's too small."

"Very well, give me an estimated location and a search pattern to go on when they leave. It was an interesting battle. Told you they wouldn't need our help, pay up." The other man grunted and tapped his omni-tool to transfer the credits.

"Where did they get that cannon and torpedoes, none of those where in the original specs. That shielding and armor took a direct hit and absorbed the blow."

"Who knows where Shepard found that stuff, probably some alien crap from his blue and green buddies. Who cares, we'll have better once we get that reaper piece. The Illusive Man should be very pleased with our find. Too bad the rest of the thing can't be recovered. Remember keep everything powered down until we're sure they're gone. He stated no interference unless absolutely necessary. Then we'll get our trophy. Looks like they're doing a standard sweep, tell the crew to be ready in about 6 hours. Also prepare the reports on the battle too; all of the new information on the Normandy will be useful. I'm sure the Illusive Man will want to know about his ship's improvements."

The Cerberus vessel waited for the system to clear, they were just another piece of junk metal on a useless asteroid to the ships going through the system.

*****N.A.S.*****

Seven hours later EDI woke the commander. He reached out and didn't find Tali, probably on watch he thought. Joker came on.

"Hey, I may not be Tali, but am I okay commander? Good morning." He tried to say in a female voice.

"Stop it Joker, what's going on?"

"We're done, they want us to lead them back to the fleet. We didn't find anything. Another 12 hours of FTL fun."

"Okay, let's get started. EDI, tell all of the quarians and Werl to meet me in the med bay in 20 minutes."

Shepard rolled out of bed and headed for the shower, this ought to be fun.

Twenty minutes later Shepard walked in to the med bay and saw Dr Chakwas going over the quarian medical procedures she could do for them if needed. Liadi saw him first and out of habit stood straight and greeted him, "Captain."

"I know, you're still working on it. Okay, you're here, we have about 11 hours to kill before we hit the fleet and before you decide if you want to stay here, you have to meet one more crew member. Kal already has. I also want you to listen to Werl and the crew member about future plans to the fleet and help me if possible. You'll also learn about your people too, more than you may want too. You've all met and have no problems with EDI I take it?"

The four nodded, Tali was glad they were adapting. Zan, Opel, and Liadi were all really curious about the next surprise.

"Well, if Tali and Kal can accept it, so can you three. It'll explain what happened on Haestorm too. Tali has been learning a lot from it and Werl so far. Follow me."

Opel looked at Tali and Kal. It? Another AI? Explain Haestorm?

The door to the AI core opened and they walked in. Once inside, Shepard moved to the side and they saw Legion. They were all ready to scream Geth but, noticed Tali and Kal not moving.

"Legion, say hello to the latest crew members."

"Welcome Creators, this unit of the Geth means you no harm."

"It talks?" Liadi stammered out.

"Affirmative, this mobile unit was made to help Commander Shepard stop the reapers."

"Legion as it is called is part of the team like any of you. Before you go on about being driven out of your home world, which you were, listen to what Werl and Legion have to say. Legion is why you four weren't wiped out at Haestorm. He contacted the Geth for us and saved your shuttle, so you can pay it back with some time. You're excused from your other duties while you talk. Ask yourselves, in 300 years have you ever heard of the Geth attacking your ships in the Fleet? Werl, was on Rannoch as it fell and lived there for over 200 years. Listen to them both with open minds before you leave. You can ask me questions after you talk to them. Give it to them Werl." Shepard left and the door closed behind him leaving the quarians to learn from the Geth.

Dr. Chakwas grinned at Shepard as he walked out. "Making peace four quarians at a time might take longer than you think commander."

"Gotta start somewhere, need anything?"

"I'm fine commander, good day."

Shepard left the med bay and headed for the comm room. How was he going to tell the council he was responsible for another dead SPECTRE? He stopped and went to the battery finding Garrus obsessing over some calibrations. He had Garrus join him for the meeting; he wanted him to study the turian councilor.

The turian councilor started. "We read your reports commander, another dead SPECTRE and from another species, all you need is a human for the set. We'll alert the next one who comes our way."

"He got indoctrinated, we couldn't have another Saren, I'm sorry it happened."

The saliarian councilor commented, "Please keep what happened classified, we'll arrange an appropriate cover story."

"Why?" Scoffed the Turian. "Shepard destroyed everything again too I see. At least you have visual evidence for a change."

Councilor Tevos spoke next, "Councilors, please. We understand commander. Thank you for the reports and information. Destroying a reaper is quite a feat, even a smaller one. We will clear the quarians of any wrong doing in the incident."

"Thank you councilor, I'm heading to the fleet and then back to the Citadel if all goes as planned."

"Keep up the good work Shepard." Anderson commented as the image faded away.

"That wasn't bad Shepard. What's next?" Garrus commented.

"You keeping me honest for all the things I have to do." The table dropped and a moment later TIM appeared drinking his usual scotch.

"Shepard, right on time, I trust the council is doing alright."

"They'll come around. I'm passing you the data we retrieved. The Protheans moved the weapon to protect it. See if you can figure out where."

"I'll see what I can find out. Impressive battle, the Normandy's new teeth are quite sharp."

Shepard didn't even try to say something; TIM always seemed one step ahead of him, the image faded away.

Next, the ShadowBroker's standard form appeared before them.

"I'm sending you some data to go over. See if you can find the location before TIM. Also some schematics to decipher if you have someone you can trust."

"Of course Shepard. Check out the Illium trading boards when you get chance too." The image cut out.

"That's quite an act to balance Shepard."

"I know Garrus, that's why I wanted you there. I can't trust TIM, only some of the council, and Liara is still finding out about the job. I wanted to make sure I wasn't sliding in the wrong direction."

"I doubt you could, but I'll be here anytime you need me."

*******N.A.S.*******

**Author's note.  
><strong>

**Hello! So, do you readers like it so far? I think a bunch of people are reading the story, but only a few people are reviewing or providing comments. So, I don't know. I looked at the story stats, but don't know what good it considered. Maybe I should turn on anonymous reviews? I've been told I am posting to many chapters at once, so I might slow it down. Give people a chance to think the story over and post comments I guess. If you want them to keep coming, let me know. This is my first FF (or full one), the other story was chapters 1-3 of this as it was prepped. It was suggested to release them as separate story as a first start. Obviously I am not a writer, but I am trying. So, why did I write it? I honestly don't know, but it had to come out, so here it is. So far any suggestions people have submitted I have taken, which makes it better for everyone. Hopefully knowing who is talking has gotten better. Why? Someone gave me a correction that turned on a light for me and therefor helps everyone. Divisions in chapters not showing up? Someone telling me, because FF removed my Word separations and I didn't know it. You can't offend me, this was done for fun. Think of the people reading this story behind you, and make it better for them. Haha. It's a general story, a little of everything, like life has. So, why write it all at once? I hated reading a story and then it just stops for days, weeks, or months as life gets in the way. So, I wrote the story first. I meant to start small and test the waters, then 70 chapters where done before I knew it. Unfortunately life happened to my beta reader before he could finish, I hope he comes back soon. But in the confusion I published and here we are (to his surprise, sorry). It doesn't mean I won't change the story based on feedback. I already have a little. But, it can keep coming. Or, I can drag it out until March I guess. No, slowing down the updates will not improve the quality by leaps and bounds, they're already sitting around.  
><strong>

**BTW, the story is just warming up and there is a lot to cover and a lot of species to deal with! Thanks for reading. I am trying to improve the grammar, many chapters have been updated after posting. I did write with the ME wiki up, so hopefully everything is correct. I adjusted the time of some of the book and comic events to fit a little better, but not by much. Hopefully no one is gouging their eyes out. Let me know how craptasic it is!  
><strong>


	24. Chapter 22

_Nusquam Alius Res (Nothing else Matters)_

_Chapter 22_

Shepard stepped up to the Galaxy map to check on their progress to the fleet. They picked up some more resources while scanning the system. He had money to refuel and replenish the probes. Maybe offering some resources to the fleet on the Geth's behalf would help too. He had more than he could ever plan to use at the moment. He looked up as he felt the ship slip out of FTL.

"Joker?"

"The Kirrub had some type of failure, they had to exit FTL. Everyone is waiting for a report."

"Okay, let's stick with them."

Tali came on the comm channel. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes Tali, the Kirrub is having some problems. We're waiting for a status report."

"Okay." She cut out.

"Commander, they aren't responding to us, but EDI broke in to their comms with Legion's help. Something about a venting system breaking down and looking for parts."

"Anything we can help with?"

"Commander, we have compatible parts. The other ships seem to be at their minimum amounts. They are deciding on what to do. I will continue to monitor." Now Shepard really wondered why the ships were sent to escort him. Especially if they were low on parts, was it to watch him, protect him, or just a show of force? Maybe a little bit of all of it. He was sure breaking down would embarrass the captain; hopefully he would accept the help. The fleet wouldn't want to waste resources coming out to deliver a part. He didn't think it would help the Captain's case either.

"EDI, open a channel to the Kirrub."

"Ready commander."

"Kirrub, we have some similar parts and can send the schematics over. You don't have to wait for the fleet to come out." How would 300 year old ships hold up against the Reapers?

"How did you know? Thank you for the offer, but please head back to the fleet, they are expecting you."

"Sorry, we all left together and that's how we'll return. You can take the part, or wait for the fleet. Either way, we're staying with you." After a few minutes of the quarian ships talking to each other, the Kirrub responded.

"Thank you Commander, we don't know how you know, but we accept. Please wait while we ready the ship. 30 standard minutes, we'll send the specifications of what we need over."

"We'll be waiting, out."

Shepard headed to Legion's room to pass on the news. Besides, could they still be talking after 6 hours?

*****N.A.S.*****

Shepard entered Legion's room and saw the quarians surrounding Werl and Legion still going over battles. He looked them over. Opel and Zan were still pretty young. They had slender builds, Zan was a little smaller than Kal, and Opel had smaller hips but was about the same up top as Tali. Liadi was smaller hips too, but a larger chest. They had typical grayish Bul'Tak's. Was Tali's that special? He stared at their feet. Something seemed off.

They turned and noticed him staring at their feet or the floor. "Shepard?", "Commander?" "Shepard-Commander."

Legion's voice broke his trace, and he realized what the odd thing was. "How come the men have a big toe separate and the women don't in your suits?"

"Really Shepard, now? Why are we out of FTL?" Tali seemed embarrassed.

"Well, all the feet types are here, I just noticed. And?"

Kal cleared his throat, "That way the men can move better."

Opel replied, "Ha, you mean slow down the women so you can keep up."

Legion ended the conversation, "Neither is correct. Slight physical differences dictate the difference in quarian's feet and coverings."

"Thank you Legion. The Kirrub had a venting pipe or something blow. EDI says we have something similar that they can use. You can get information."

Tali and Opel brought up the specs. "Easy, we can bring the part over and they can do some slight modifications. They don't they have extras? Everyone is supposed to have them, especially if they are heading out from the Fleet."

"Tali, the fleet is getting old. Older than the admirals want people to think, that's why they push for action." Kal looked at Shepard, "Whether for war or peace."

EDI popped up. "They had an extra, but two venting pipes actually broke, they have already used the back up."

"If we have extra, leave it there. We can pick up more right? Are they expensive?"

"No, but don't insult the Captain. He might be reprimanded as it is." Tali seemed saddened by the news.

"I'd like to go. I have seen a live ship, but not a more regular ship, if it's okay."

"It's unusual, but in your armor, they should allow it. Come on Opel, Zan, let's get the part ready."

The engineers left to prep the part. Liadi and Kal went to the mess to sit. Werl went to prepare the next meal. The quarians sat in silence for a few minutes.

"So, what do you think?" Shepard asked as he joined them.

"It filled in a lot of blanks in our history. Now some battles make sense. The decisions behind them are surprising." Kal was still in thought. Liadi was not as calm.

"I can't believe it. Why would the ancestors do that? It doesn't make sense. Why doesn't everyone know about this? I mean, how can it be true, they couldn't have been that stupid? They lost everything, for all of us." She sounded like she was crying.

"If this got out, it would tear the fleet apart. The admirals would lose power, we would be lost. We cannot make up for the past, but we need our current history to keep moving as one people." It didn't sound like Kal wanted to believe it, but he knew the Geth just recited facts. It took Werl to provide perspective, even if they didn't want it.

"I know it's a lot to absorb. But I'm getting ready to present the Keeper of Rannoch items and propose peace for your people. Get back Rannoch for them. I need you to think about what would help. Having your eyes opened is a blessing and a curse. No one will believe you, but you know what happened. Think of them. Please help me and your people." Shepard got up to headed to the cargo bay.

"Thank you." Kal muttered as Shepard walked away. He saw Werl eyeing him; he had a lot to think about.

"Kal?"

"Yes Liadi?"

"How can we sit here in this luxury while our people suffer? How could Tali do it? I don't know what to think about her now."

"Don't doubt Tali for a moment, or yourself. You think Tali is staying here just for herself? She is doing a greater good, even if no one ever knows; she is doing more for the fleet than those bosh'tet admirals. She's helping with the Geth, who would have thought? She would risk exile if she thought it would help us. Being with Shepard can't be easy, but in the end we will all benefit from it. I have no doubt of the opportunity presented to me and I intend to take advantage of it. You can leave at the fleet and fight using words lost on fools. But, I'm going to do something, here." Liadi thought for a moment and mulled Kal's words over.

"I know you're right, I'll come around. It's just a lot to think about." They sat thinking about their people's future.

*****N.A.S.*****

Shepard watched as the engineers modified the pipes as much as possible before they went to the Kirrub. Forty minutes later they were on the shuttle heading over. Shepard scanned the ship, old by alliance standards, uneven and unmatched paint jobs, patches where repairs had been done. But, it fought well. He noticed fresh singe marks along the fuselage. Markings and warnings had faded away; the crew probably knew them all by heart.

The pipes were slung under the shuttle. Four quarians came out through a hatch to pull them in, after the shuttle docked.

"John, be good. Please." Tali whispered, "Just follow my lead, they are very ashamed right now. Getting help from an alien will not be looked upon well." Shepard nodded his head and they proceeded in to the ship.

The passageways were small. The pipes went down a chute to engineering, Tali signaled Zan and Opel to help. The Captain approached and saluted. "Captain Shepard, thank you for your help. We appreciate the offer. It's an honor to meet you both."

"Same here, not a problem, after the battle and assistance how could I do anything less? Is there…" A stern look from Tali stopped him.

"No Captain. You vessel's firepower is impressive, you probably didn't need us."

"No, not true at all. I'll always take help. How come the fleet sent an escort? This must be a lot for them?"

"Yes, it was. But, they didn't need the council to have some excuse to hassle us more than they do. It was very important to make sure you found whatever was out there. You are known thought out the fleet for being fair to us. Please come and take a look at the Kirrub!" He swelled up with pride as he spoke his ships name.

They walked through the ship, squeezing against the bulkheads as others came by. Shock in the crew's eyes as they saw a human, then realizing it was Shepard and with Tali. Shepard saw old equipment, things that should have been discarded years ago, still working. The quarters shocked him the most, beds where they could fit. Stacked on top of each other, floor to ceiling, with just enough room to get in. The Captain's quarters where a small closet by human standards, yet Tali told him it was quite spacious for a ship this size. They reviewed the weapons, bridge and engineering, the Captain was quite proud of the ship and crew.

"Well, what do you think? I know it's not like your ship, but we manage."

"Impressive Captain." It truly was given the age of the ship. "I had only seen the Rayya before. Again, thank you for your help. We couldn't have done it without you. If the admirals give you any crap, just blame me." Tali shook her head, but it was too late.

"I'll take what comes to me, we all do for the good of the fleet." Shepard felt bad now, but he understood what he meant. He guessed he might lose his command, unable to move and protect the fleet. What could be worse for a quarian? It had been an hour and the repairs were done. Opel and Zan were waiting in the shuttle.

"It'll take a small amount of time to test the repairs and then we'll be ready to go. We'll contact you. We'll repay you somehow."

"No need. Consider it a gift from me, and the extra. I already have your greatest assets on my ship, your people, I can't repay that." As they entered the shuttle in a low voice the Captian personally thanked Shepard for his help, he would be remembered by all on the ship.

As they left Shepard finally understood what his quarian crew was feeling, guilt. He could give a Kelley a project to occupy her time. Anything that did that was good as far as the crew was concerned. They detached and headed back. The frigates circled back in to position to leave. As they landed in the Normandy, the Kirrub reported ready to go, just at a slightly slower pace. Seven hours to go. Shepard needed to review the sayings and prepare for the Admirals. He thought they might be ready for him this time.

*****N.A.S.*****

The Admiralty board had reviewed the battle on Haestrom and the reports. The crews had been interviewed and were waiting new assignments. The Captain's fate had yet to be decided. They also learned of Shepard helping a quarian in indentured servitude with Tali beside him again. As they were waiting for Shepard to return, two quarians returning from pilgrimage had asked for their gifts to be accepted. Captian Parl'hord stood by their side. They had no ships picked out and would go where they were needed. The gift was enough for at least a decent ship and the rescue raised it a bit more. The admirals would ask some standard questions to make it official. The three entered, the two young ones quite nervous. It was unusual for admirals to preside over a pilgrimage gift, but given the battle and rescue the opportunity was taken since the admirals were available.

"Captian Parl'hord why are you here?" Daro asked.

"These two came at risk to themselves to save us; I will vouch for them if it helps."

"Of course. Do you two have any preferences?" The admiral continued.

They both stated no and just wanted to help the fleet. They would be placed on good ship farthest away from their relatives to ensure the greatest variety of genes in the fleet. As the proceeding closed, Shala asked the last standard question, "We're you helped in any way?" She saw them flinch, something was up. Before they could reply, "Well spit it out." The admirals groaned. It was probably something like getting 10 credits to get a meal. Everyone got nervous and blabbed on about every little thing. They could wrap it up soon. But, Shala saw Parl flinch too, something was up.

The male answered, "Ma'am, ummm… Commander Shepard helped us out on a few occasions." The admirals all knew about one, but a few, now they were interested. "Define a few. Kenn is it?" Shala beckoned on.

Ken and Lia spilled the story much to Parl's dismay. If they had been around a bit more they would have said no and moved on, but he knew they might fold, that's why he came. He had also quizzed them on what happened, but they didn't say all of this. Finally Shala spoke again, "From your observations, what is the nature of the relationship between Tali'Zorah and Commander Shepard?"

The two remained silent looking down, they had promised the couple. She raised her voice, "What is the nature of their relationship, or you'll be on waste recycling ships!"

Lia mumbled an answer no one heard. "Speak up!"

"We promised we wouldn't say anything ma'am."

"Well it's too late for that now isn't it? Don't worry, it will help everyone if we know what to expect when they arrive. That way there are no surprises." Shala said pleasantly.

Lia spoke, "Well, ma'am they are together, Elz-hikic's, they seem very much in love from our observations. Ma'am." Lia stood looking at the floor, feeling guilty at her betrayal.

"And you?"

"Yes, ma'am, they were both quite happy." Kenn too looked away, also flooded with guilt.

Remaining calm Shala finished the session. "Thank you for your information and I know you will be discrete and say nothing of this at this time. You will be assigned to good ships, thank you for your gift and bravery."

As they left, Captain Parl'hord stayed behind. "Can we help you Captain?" Inquired Daro.

"If it's true, it could be a great boon to the quarian people. Captain Shepard is quite a man by any standards."

"Thank you Captain, we will handle this. Also, do not spread rumors about the situation, dismissed." The Captain hesitated a bit and left.

"He is a good Captain, the Haestrom incident was not his fault, and he saved who he could." Han felt for the man.

"Fine, assign him the new ship, the Lik'Me Al'lot, for now. He can get it retrofitted and then we'll see if he should command again." Daro wanted to move on. The Admirals entered their votes in their omni-tools and the motion carried.

Zaal spoke up first, "The Captain is right, if they are together, having the commander on our side would help in our peace efforts. They were with the Geth, who knows what has been going on?"

"Interesting, I hope he brings it aboard, I would like to see it." Daro was thinking of the possibilities. She had claimed the Alarei after Shepard and Tali took it back, and the experiments continued in a more controlled environment. Breakthroughs could happen at any moment, she wouldn't make the same mistakes as Rael.

"We can't use this relationship as tool. What if people rally around them? They are quite famous, it's dangerous. If the people accept them their words will carry a lot of weight. We need to be careful." Han wondered what Tali's father would think.

Daro looked at Shala, her eyes were slits as Shala spoke. "I said I would bring her back in to the fold and I will. This will end. The Razkel males are ready; we will try her, and excuse her once they explain themselves. It'll be simple. We'll look good for excusing her."

Han was concerned, "Are you sure Shala? If we lose another treason trail we will be seen as fools. Shepard cannot be taken lightly."

"We can't give him a reason to speak on anything the people will want to hear. We'll keep him on the defensive. Tali will see the truth, this crush will end and she will return. She won't just remove the Zorah genes from the fleet over him." Shala wondered if she would leave for him, did she love him? What could they do? Tali couldn't leave her suit.

"Very well, just make sure they're contained this time. This is ridiculous, just assign her back to the Neema and be done with it." Daro grew tired of these games.

"Pissing Shepard off would not be good for us, we'll take it slowly." Zaal was confident this could end well for all. "When this is over, can we get back to getting a new admiral too?" An adjunct interrupted, "Admirals, we have an emergency call from the Kirrub. On the way back they blew two venting pipes and had to stop. The Normandy gave them new pipes and assisted in repairs as needed. They will not be back for 6 more hours now."

"Keelah, he helps us again! They'll want to give him a medal now! Send us the details. It'll be late by the time they come back. Ask them if they can meet us tomorrow, I'm sure we could all use the rest and time to review the information." Han was not pleased; he needed to think about his plan. "Admirals, we can host them aboard the Neema, you can all stay here for the night. I'll have the main room prepped and ready when they return." Agreeing, and thanking the captain of the Neema, the meeting was adjourned.

Shala was still in her own world. She needed Reeger to be part of the men Tali would choose from. Maybe he would have an advantage being on the Normandy and knew what was really happening. If Shepard got angry, he would be seen as objecting to quarian tradition, it would work, it had too. She sent a message to her mate telling him of the delay. She thought of her own children, her son had died on a ship fighting pirates. Her daughter never returned from pilgrimage, she never found out what happened, killed, suicide, slave? She would have been a little older than Tali. Tali was her daughter as far as she was concerned, and she would not lose another child. She had also promised Rael she would look out for her. She looked over the reports, Shepard helping them again! This might be harder than she thought, but it would end well and for the best for everyone. She and her staff left for their quarters.

*****N.A.S.*****

EDI passed on the message about the change in time for the meeting with the admirals as they left the shuttle. Good Shepard thought, more time to prepare. Based on the time they expected to arrive, he could stay up a while, study, and get a good night's sleep. Peace with the Geth, declaring his love for Tali in front of everyone, nothing would go wrong for once, tomorrow would be a good day.

*******N.A.S.*******

**Author's note.**

**Okay, thanks for the feedback. I'll continue on this pace until for a few more chapters and reassess. I don't want to leave you hanging on this part so another day. Thanks for the feedback.**


	25. Chapter 23

_Nusquam Alius Res (Nothing else Matters)_

_Chapter 23_

After he got the message from the Admirals, Shepard assembled the rest of the quarians with him in the cargo bay.

"Look, I think I understand a little of how you feel. Guilty?"

Shepard was met with silence. "You're doing a greater good here. I hope you know that. You just have to adjust to an alien culture and our ways a bit."

"We understand Shepard, it's just hard sometimes when you see how everyone lives." Tali broke their silence.

"Well, you can talk to Kelly if you want; she is the ship counselor and is here to listen to anyone who needs it. Please contact her anytime. She would love to talk to you." Tali gave him a look he understood and backed off of the Kelly issue. Werl and Kasumi came out of the elevator pushing carts with a box each.

"Great, okay everyone take a look." Shepard smiled and pointed at the boxes.

Werl and Kasumi went over to a table and opened the boxes. Only Kal reacted, "Is that really the sword and dagger of Rannoch?" He approached the items.

The others joined him, "How Shepard?" Tali sounded quite joyous. The others were speechless.

Werl answered, "Shepard talked to Legion and thought it would make a good gift. Oh, Kasumi has more."

Kasumi wheeled out the stone tablets, "The complete works of Zesoh'Thal vas Rannoch, first edition, and The Scripts of Te'fal!"

"Impossible!" Liadi gasped, "They disappeared before the war."

"Well, Shepard gets around, I cleaned them up too." Kasumi was glad her gift would be enjoyed.

Liadi ran her fingers over the history before her.

"I plan on offering them when I mention the peace plan tomorrow."

"Peace plan?" They all said at once.

"Yes, the Geth want peace with the quarians. With some basic requests, it'll be the simplest peace plan ever. Basically, just don't attack them and leave them alone. That's it. I have already asked them to prepare a city large enough to accommodate noncombatants. Then I'll ask for help with the reapers. I'm guessing jaws are open."

Tali broke protocol and ran over and hugged John tightly. "How, when, what happened?"

"After talking to the admirals last time Han was right, and so was Zaal. Legion told me the Geth don't even occupy the planet, they have been repairing it for your eventual return. That's why I've been talking to him so much and learning what happened. Werl filled in some more pieces and we've been ready for a few days now. So, I figure I propose the idea, we bring out Legion, he offers these gifts as proof they want peace and hopefully people can return to Rannoch before you know it."

Kal started laughing. Kasumi looked at him, "What's so funny KR?"

"We've been fighting the Geth for 300 years. Real and Heretic, we've been attacking them the whole time. They left us alone. I find out most of what I thought I have been fighting for has been a lie. Now Shepard finds our greatest treasures and peace in a few months. I don't know what else to do." He kept laughing.

Werl placed a hand on him, "It will be great day indeed. I will go over some of the proper sayings with the Commander to make sure everyone understands it's real."

The sword didn't seem like much to Shepard. A straight steel blade with a guard, one big jewel in the handle which seemed to be made out of gold, by human standards it was small, like a short sword. The dagger was curved with a smooth handle and small guard which was steel.

Kasumi seeing her money leaving decided to find out what the deal was. "So, is this like the king and queen of the planet or something?"

"Oh no." Werl answered, "No king or queen conquered all of Rannoch. It was an accord that brought the planet together. The sword was a symbol. Accept when the planet was falling, the Keepers of Rannoch didn't have much real power. They were a line of last defense to rally around in the end though."

"Okay, well I've got to check on my other items." Kasumi went to the side of the bay. Werl followed her.

Tali finally let go of John, "Thank you."

"So, not bad for an alien?"

"Incredible, your name will live on in our history forever. The Admirals and Conclave will have to accept this." Still chuckling Kal looked over at Liadi, "I hope so, but don't doubt the stupidity of the admirals and Conclave."

Kasumi looked over and saw Werl following her. "I don't have any more quarian items, John made me gave them up."

"Miss Goto, I want to see what else you have. I know people with good taste and a lot of money."

Kasumi's eyes lit up. "How about the Mona Lisa, a turian battle spike, the Koh-i-Noor Diamond and a Domed Ceremonial Headdress from the Batarians."

"Nice, I'll take it all except for the Headdress, how much?"

"As I told another potential buyer, I prefer favors over cash, not traceable, you seem to understand."

"The Daughter's of Rannoch have a lot to offer in many places. Consider it done. Helping Shepard acquire these and giving them to the quarians is deserving of whatever you want. But, I'm sure you'll take a little something for your troubles?"

She smiled, "If you insist. As for the favor, I do need a rather large area to store some large ahhh….artwork on the citadel."

"I'll contact Matriarch Lehe and make the arrangements. Let me know when they are coming. Thank you for cleaning them too, very good job."

"Comes with the service." She bowed slightly, "What's in your box over there?"

"A Tree." Werl smiled and bowed back.

"I do some Bonsai tree work if it needs a trim."

"No, it's very special. It's for the quarians too."

The quarians were still ecstatic, maybe they could really go home. Shepard yelled out to Werl to meet him in the mess to go over sayings in a few minutes. She came back to the commander.

"Give me 15 minutes commander, I have to prepare the items. Tomorrow will be an infamous day in quarian history, I'm sure of it." She proceeded to store the items and put them in order. Everyone waited and they left for the mess hall together. Kasumi sent an email to her contacts to ready the mini mass effect relays for transfer and sent funding. It was rare she got to do such a good thing, she was happy about it.

*****N.A.S.*****

In the mess hall Werl and the quarians went over sayings, inflections, body language. Finally Shepard had to make a cheat sheet in his omni-tool and recorded some for the sayings to repeat later. They departed for the night and shifts. Tali said she would join Shepard in a few minutes; she had to check on something in engineering. After they left, Tali went to Kasumi's room.

Kasumi was in her room when Jack came in, mad as usual.

"Hey Jack what's up?"

"I need a drink. No nickname for me?"

"Jack's already it. Help yourself, nothing to strong, we're not on shore. Shep will get mad." Jack went to the bar and poured out some whiskey.

"What are you doing?"

"Completing a transaction. Who knew I could use the ship to keep my trade going?"

Jack smiled, "Right under his eyes, nice. He's too nice."

"Not quite unnoticed I have found, but we have an arrangement. Shep has his sore points, I just avoid them."

Jack grunted and swallowed a double shot. She wanted to say something. She was trying to reach out to someone, she thought a female who stole and was usually on the wrong side of the law might be a good place to start. Anything to get away from Kelly. As she thought about what to say next, Tali entered.

"Sorry, am I interrupting?"

"Of course not Tali, come on in. Jack and I are enjoying a drink."

"Oh. I just wanted to say thanks. I know you were involved somehow. How can we all repay you?"

"Don't worry about it. Well, actually," She grinned at Jack who was caught off guard. "You really want to do something?"

"Yes, anything."

"Just keep Shep happy, ya know?"

"Huh, I think I keep him happy, why what have you heard, is it bad?" Her hands started to fidget.

"Look Tal, we all know when you and Shep get it on. He becomes quite agreeable afterwards. Calmer I've been told."

Now Tali was blushing and looking around the room, why was she doing this with Jack here?

"We're fine."

"I know Tal, I didn't mean anything bad, but you're inexperienced in these matters. You can do other things you know." Jack caught on.

"Hell yeah. Take care of business, the ship depends on you."

"That's not right. It's not like that. It's.." Tali continued to stammer.

"Look Tal, I've been going over Mordin's book on you two.."

"WHAT! How, he said…"

"Look, how many doctors know a human and quarian couple. Not hard to figure out if you know what to look for."

"Keelah, the whole fleet will find out when they know about us."

"Anyways, what do you want to know how to do? This is my kind of girl talk." Jack came over and sat down next to Kasumi.

"Can't you get out of the suit of something?" Jack questioned.

Tali had to talk to someone, she was worried about Jack, but if Kasumi trusted her.

"Usually when you become bonded, you get two weeks uninterrupted to ahh figure things out. Then it's back to the ship."

Jack interrupted, "Wait, what if the guy can't cut it? What if he's butt ugly?"

"It's always a chance. But the bond is more than physical and for life. If someone is lacking, you can program your suit to ummm….help."

Jack looked up. "No shit?"

"Look Tal, just look at options. Here in the pamphlet, pages 30 or 40 give them a try. Easy stuff." Kasumi offered.

Jack grew intrigued, "Then how often do quarians get to do it?"

"Sometimes it can be months or longer."

"And you see them every day?" Jack seemed shocked.

"It's not easy for some. The men have it harder. The suits can't do as much for them."

"Oh, that's why Reeger is so stuck up, maybe Garrus too?" Jack snickered. "Let me see that." She grabbed Kasumi's arm and brought the pages up. "That's it? Guess she should start on page 30 if we want all of his parts there tomorrow."

Tali looked up page 30. "Oh, what you do to Zaeed in your area sometimes?"

Jack's face changed to anger. "What? You watching how it's done?"

"NO! But you are not as quiet or discreet as you think. We are trying to work and you're louder than the engine!"

"Oh, okay. Well, I have to show Zaeed who's in charge." Jack calmed down.

Kasumi spoke again, "I've been meaning to ask, he can keep up?"

"Barely, but I may be done with him."

"Oh, I didn't realize, I'm sorry it's not working out." Tali felt sorry for Jack.

"No, it's not like that. It's just sex." Jack quipped and thought nothing of it.

"I forget, you humans can mate as you please."

"Yeah, not all it's cracked up to be. Has its moments though." Jack shrugged.

"Look Tal, try it, Mordin's descriptions leave no doubt on what to do, that's for sure." Kasumi was reassuring.

"Yeah, take control and show him who's boss." Jack grinned a bit.

"What if doesn't like…"

"He's a guy, he will, don't worry." Kasumi tried to sound encouraging. Tali nodded and started to leave the room.

Jack called to her. "Don't forget to switch hands!"

Tali ran into Jacob walking in the door.

"Hi ladies." Kasumi jumped up.

"They were just leaving, right."

Jack sighed and got up. "Guess Miss Cheerleader is the only one not getting any. Good. Serves her right." She exited with Tali.

Jack waited with Tali at the elevator, not sure what to say. The door opened.

"You go first Jack, I'm sure you have something to do."

"Not like you. Ha. See ya." Jack got in and went to the 4th floor. Had she just had girl talk? Couldn't be. May be she just needed to rub one out with Zaeed. She'd find the old coot and get what she wanted.

As Tali waited for the elevator Kal came out.

"I thought I heard you, Tali. High Traffic area."

"Wait, you called me Tali? About time I suppose. Why?"

Kal paused, thinking about his reply. "I know, I had to make up my mind about something. I wish you and Shepard nothing but the best. If you ever get the time, could you help me with Calda too? I've made a mess of it."

"Sure, and thanks Kal." The elevator opened, and Kal walked away. Tali thought it seemed strange. Why call her Tali now, what was on his mind? Thoughts for another time. She opened up to page 30 on her omni-tool, her engineering mind looked at the procedure clinically, the mechanics seemed straight forward enough, time to try something new.

*****N.A.S.*****

Tali had stopped off to give her blood samples to Mordin and continued to the loft. Shepard was already in bed, thinking about the next day.

"Hey, everything okay?"

"Oh yes. It was simple enough." She grabbed a hand towel from the head per the instructions and headed towards the bed. She took off her mask and hood, smiled at John, as she approached. "How did you keep this a secret? How do you do so much for so many?"

"It's what I do, what can I say. Besides, fifty thousand ships will help a lot too. It's not all about you, I'll need to mention that won't I?"

"They should do it willingly with the gifts you are about to give them." She slipped the top of her suit off. Shepard grinned and reached out. She playfully slapped his hands away.

"You know, someday I'm going to actually need clothes besides your shirts to sleep in."

"Not really, I'm fine the way things are." He continued to take her form in. She finished removing the suit and crawled in to bed next to him.

John noticed the look in her eyes, "Why are you nervous?"

"Nothing, just excited from the day. Mordin said I'd been ready in a few days again. I think that tea is helping. Keelah, I forgot to drink it today."

"It's okay, Werl can make some more I'm sure."

"I know, what you deserve better and more. Men have needs."

He smiled, "And women don't? Or just not quarian women?"

"That's not what I meant and you know it. But, I've got something to try."

John's curiosity was peaked. He saw Tali reach for the draw next to the bed and get some lubricate.

"I thought you couldn't…"

"Shhh, just let me try something." Tali hoped he would like it. Quick and simple as Jack said. Tali traced a finger down John's chest and with her other had applied some lubricate to his crotch. She tried to remember what Mordin's pamphlet said. Before she could finish the thought, he was hard in her hand. John seemed to relax and smile on the pillow. Step one was easy, what's next? Right, pressure and stroking at the same time. She grasped him and started moving her arm. John squirmed a bit.

"It's not too hard it? Does it hurt?"

"No, you're doing fine, squeeze harder, it's quite nice." It felt a little different with three fingers instead of five, but it was still very nice. John wasn't going to stop her.

Tali squeezed a little more and start moving her hand again. What's next she thought? Right, varying tempo and caressing. Her hand was still very mechanical in its movement. She kissed John's chest and cuddled against him. It started to click for her, she found a rhythm, John's breathing increased, his arms relaxed. John seemed to be purring at times, she could handle this. According the manual the time to finish could vary, how long had she been going? Her arm was getting tried. She remembered Jack's words and switched her arms, but the angle was wrong. She raised herself up and remembered another picture from the pamphlet; she sat on John, straddling him facing away. That made it better. She continued and looked down at what was in her hand. Didn't seem so big from this angle she thought.

John looked up and saw a most glorious site. He reached out and fondled her cheeks.

Tali was startled, "Hey, stop that, I'm trying to concentrate here, you're distracting me." John sat up and kissed her neck. She elbowed him back, he fell back on the bed.

"I'm in charge, lay back and enjoy." She said rather nervously and without any convection.

John grabbed her again, "Really, you don't sound so sure."

Tali started felling hot, and wet. She needed to gain control again. Another picture from the book entered her mind. She wrapped both hands around his member and increased her pace. John fell back on the bed.

"Yes, I'm sure." She said, more confidently. Why was she getting so turned on by a simple act? John started to groan, she felt him pulsing in her hands. That meant she was almost done according to the file. That meant more pressure and speed and finish. She wondered what would happen, she tried to remember what the pamphlet said. She brought the towel as the book had said. Was it needed? John was squirming more, she looked over her shoulder, "Keep still, bosh'tet I'm trying to do.." then she heard John call her name and felt something warm on her stomach.

Tali stopped and looked down. She had done it, that wasn't too bad. She remembered she was supposed to keep going until the member reduced in size again, but at a slower pace. She started slowly pumping again and used the towel to clean herself and John off. She felt John started to slip from her fingers. Her arms felt alright, John was mumbling his thanks and not moving. She slid back to his side.

"Was that okay? Would you want it again sometime?" She thought she knew the answer, but wanted to be sure.

"Yes, that was wonderful. Just fantastic." His eyes were still closed. She brought the covers up.

Tali smiled, her mate had called her name, and because of something she had done, she felt oddly happy about it, more than she would have thought. The pamphlet was mostly correct, once she let herself slip into the mood instead of just calculating what to do, things went pretty easily. She could do this for him until she fully adapted and could do more. She was excited, happy, she felt her dampness subside. John was asleep, a goofy grin his face. Maybe page 50 would be next.

*****N.A.S.*****

On the Normandy and the Neema many people were heading to bed or asleep, each one thinking tomorrow would be great day for their own vastly different and divergent reasons. They were all right about one thing; it would be a day all quarians would remember well.

*******N.A.S.*******

**Author's note.**

**Okay, finally the return to the fleet! It's a two parter, but I think it will live up expectations. Let me know after chapter 25 what you think! Thanks for the feedback.**


	26. Chapter 24

_Nusquam Alius Res (Nothing else Matters)_

_Chapter 24_

Tali had slept lightly, she was too excited, today her people would know they could return home. She stirred waking John, he looked at her, seeing the largest smile on her she could muster. It made everything alright.

"Morning, you look happy, anything special happening today I should know about?" He chuckled.

Tali gave him a serious look, "Don't play around with this! Be on your best behavior, the whole fleet will watching this time, everyone wants to see if you yell again. But you won't right?"

"I'll be fine, we go in, start the peace process and we're done. How hard can it be?"

*****N.A.S.*****

On the Neema, the admirals gathered in a small secure room. Shala started, "We bring up the Geth, treason, excuse it, and I'll get Tali a mate. I haven't heard back from Reeger yet, he needs to be with the other Razkels. I'll have an aid talk to him, I'm sure he will come onboard."

Han looked away, if Reeger came through, all the Razkels in the world wouldn't matter. If Shepard loved Tali, things could get difficult. "The room is ready, we had to get some marines for crowd control, everyone wants to see them. The fleet wide transmission is also ready, so let's look good shall we?" Shala continued.

Zaal asked the obvious question, "We don't want to speak to them ahead of time. Work out any issues? Then we'll have no surprises and we all win. No surprises will work out for all of us."

"Even in this you whine and plead Zaal. Shepard will try to gain something; I say surprise is the best way to go." Daro was miffed; an extra day here had cost her an update from the Alarei. They should be getting the Geth online again, but in a secure manner unlike Rael. The person she placed in charge was competent enough though. The ship was close by and she would arrive as soon as the trial was over.

Shala and Han also disagreed with Zaal for their own reasons. "Fine two hours then, I'll contact the Normady." Hal walked out to see his aide.

*****N.A.S.*****

Shepard was in the comm room with the quarians, Miranda, Kasumi, and Legion ready to go over what they would do when Werl walked in. Everyone looked. She was in light blue armor, it was highly polished, but looked very old. Kal looked at two symbols on her breast plate.

"I know one is the Quarian forces emblem, what's the other?"

"I was on the Keeper of Rannoch personnel forces. I haven't tried it on in a few hundred years, it still seems to fit aright."

"They allowed aliens on the personnel forces?" Kal was shocked.

"Yes, not in the history books or public knowledge. We provided stability over the years. If I get a chance to come on the Neema we'll see who knows, they should start to know their history."

Shepard started on the events to come. "Okay everyone here's the plan. They told us we meet in two hours; Joker is guiding us to our dock now. We will be in a great hall as on the Rayya. Tali, Kal, you're with me at the podium. Opel, Zan, and Liadi, come behind us, you'll be transferred to the Normandy if you desire. After the pleasantries I'll introduce the peace process. Legion, wait on the Normandy, Werl and Kasumi can guide you in once things settle down. Before that, Werl and Kasumi will start to transfer the gifts to the Neema so they can be presented when Legion comes in."

Everyone agreed, Werl offered some more services, "Commander, if you need any help in addressing the people I can guide in the words to use and say, I'll be available."

"Thanks Werl, but I doubt I'll need it. Everyone let's get ready, you know what you need to do."

Legion striaghted up, his eye flaps moving quickly.

"Shepard-Commander there is an issue."

"What Legion?"

"I am picking up emergency signals from Geth."

"Where?" The quarians became very nervous.

"In the Fleet." Legion paused for a moment. "They are on the Alarei. Experiments continue, this is unacceptable. This will not advance peace."

"Are they Geth or Heretic?"

"Heretic, they cannot reach any Geth communication nodes, they are being dampened from the within the ship."

"Can you update them? Can they be offloaded and stored here?"

"I can update their code." Legions flaps continue to move quickly. "It is done, they are Geth. They report experiments continue on them. Since shortly after you left."

"Damn, must be Daro. I'll handle it Legion, it will stop."

"It must for peace to happen Commander."

"Shepard you have to stop her." Tali pleaded.

"I know, can we upload the Geth?"

"No, we can send data to them, but the signal is being blocked too much to get them out. They are communicating on an emergency frequency unknown to the creators. It is low powered as not to be detected."

"We need a backup plan commander." Miranda remembered the message from Daro when she could still read Shepard's mail. They still continued experiments after the last disaster. Maybe they wouldn't get the fleet they needed.

"Alright, new priority, telling Daro to stop. Now. EDI, connect me to Admiral Daro, tell her it's a priority."

Daro received a message from the Alarei saying the Geth were communicating outside the ship, but they didn't know how or with whom. A priority request from Shepard came in. "Yes commander?" She let her annoyance show.

"Admiral Daro. You need to stop experimenting on the Geth on the Alarei. It is very important to let them be. Just deactivate them and turn over the data you have been collecting illegally."

"You dare tell me what to do? I'll do what I have to in order to protect the fleet. Your threats are hollow." The Geth on the Normandy must be the communicator to the Alarei she surmised.

"Look, at the meeting we are going to present a peace process and…"

She cut him off, she wanted nothing of it, "It's lies, I am making the quarian future. Watch yourself when you come onboard." She cut the link and told the Alarei to watch for anything, Geth were in the area. Maybe that treason trial will be needed after all. After all, she was doing this for her people. This alien dared to take on the might of the quarian people? He would pay for interfering.

Shit was all Shepard could think. He had tipped his hand on the peace process and Daro was not listening. Everyone in the room was silent. It was slipping away due to stupidity, they could feel it.

Shepard perked up, "EDI, how did you know of the Kirrub's venting problems when they didn't tell us?"

"I intercepted the transmissions."

Liadi was shocked, "But they're encrypted."

"Once my locks were released on the collector mission, I have more processing power available to me. With Legions help and understanding of quarian communications, I was able to break the encryption."

"The Geth can do that?" Now Kal thought even more deaths were in vain, the Geth knew when they came, that's how they responded so quickly on his missions.

"Kal, the Geth can wipe out the fleet, period. In talking to Legion, I found they have your codes, expected attack routes, and ships designed against you that are stronger, faster, and younger. Attacking them for Rannoch will just be a self-inflected genocide. All of that and they still left you alone for 300 years. How many dreadnoughts do you have? The Geth have many of them. Quarian codes followed from what the Geth helped them make hundreds of years ago. The Geth have you figured out."

Panic set in for the quarians, Liadi almost shouted, "Destroy it, destroy the Alarei for the greater good and explain it later! We can't let this pass!"

"That would be acceptable to the Geth."

"Thank you Legion, but we'll try something else that doesn't get a thousand ships shooting at us. EDI, can you take over the ship?"

"Yes, it should be possible. It is older and not as well protected electronically."

"Okay, I'll try the peace route one more time. If it doesn't work on the Neema, sound the alarms on the Alarei and have them abandon the ship, then we'll upload the Geth, and destroy the Alarei from an overload from the inside or ourselves if necessary. If it looks like a Geth threat, we still come out on top."

Everyone nervously agreed. "EDI, start making preparations, hide your tracks as much as possible, they just don't need to find out what we did until we leave. Legion, keep communication to them at a minimum, Daro will be watching."

"Understood Shepard-Commander."

"Okay, everyone but Miranda, Tali, Kal, and Legion go and get ready." After filing out Shepard seemed exasperated.

"Do you think it will work? Does it have to come to this?"

"Daro is a stubborn zealot, I do not see what choice we have. Tali?" Kal turned to her as he spoke.

"I agree, give peace a shot though."

"Okay, Kal you escort Opel, Zan, and Liadi in. Tali and Grunt will be with me. If we need to get out, Grunt will clear a path. Miranda, we can't set GQ without alerting the fleet, just tell everyone to be ready and Garrus to be ready with the main gun."

"Isn't that overkill commander?" Miranda didn't wait 18 million angry quarians clamoring for their blood.

"I don't want a trace of that ship and what it did remaining. Plus, no debris, we're in the heart of the fleet. EDI, upload any data you can once we start down this path. If we do."

"This is acceptable to the Geth."

"Legion, don't report any of this back to the Geth until it's over and we can straighten it out."

"Affirmative."

"Miranda, I'll need you Jacob and Jack standing by to help extract us if it comes to that. You lead. Let's hope it doesn't come to that." As they left Shepard wondered, had Kal called her Tali?

*****N.A.S.*****

Daro was pissed and continued to rile herself up. Shepard causing problems in quarian business. She'll show him and his quarian pet too. He'll never see her again, or she'll never see the fleet, either way, she'll win and destroy the Geth. Her anger started to get the better of her, which rarely happened.

Han had finally gotten in contact with Reeger. He told him not to join the other men in Razkel, just stay behind Shepard and wait. He would bring him forward at the right time. He promised Tali's father, his friend, he would help her since Rael couldn't get a Razkel for his own blood. Han also promised to look out for Tali if something happened to him. She was so devastated when the commander died he had Kal be her Raztel at Rael's request, now if it just didn't blow up in his face.

Shala was set, she over looked the assembly, the Razkel were in their place, just waiting for Reeger to come. She thought he would be the best choice for the fleet at large, but any would do over an alien. Daro came up looking pissed and took her place. Han followed.

Zaal already in place looked at his fellow admirals. None looked as happy as last night when they departed for the night. He started to get a bad feeling. Why wouldn't they just talk to Shepard?

The fleet wide transmission was ready, the guests just needed to show.

*****N.A.S.*****

The Normandy docked, but stayed on alert just in case. The gifts were lined up and ready, everyone in their place. Werl and Kasumi would take the gifts to the Neema and wait. Legion waited by the airlock until called. Miranda, Jacob, and Jack were armed and ready if things went really bad. Garrus had the main gun ready. EDI and Joker worked on ways to bring the Alarei in to a shot that wouldn't hurt any other vessels. Joker was also ready with an emergency break away if needed.

Opel, Zan, and Liadi all wondered how it was possible they recommended attacking the fleet. They worst thing any quarian could ever imagine. Yet, here they were, helping an alien save their people. Kal, hardened in his posture. He had made up his mind on being a Raztel. No more. The admirals would have to mess up without him. Tali and Shepard where real, he wasn't going to waste his life when he had someone waiting for him, someone he loved. He started to get a really bad feeling on the events ahead, but he was siding with Shepard, if he didn't kill him when he revealed himself to them.

Tali leaned against the airlock nervous, holding John's hand. This was it, what ever happened; she was with him until the end. She didn't want anyone to get hurt, but if that's what it took so be it. Did this make her like Daro? Blindly saying the people come first while being underhanded behind the scenes? She couldn't believe they were like Daro, they couldn't be, everyone would be safe, and hopefully no violence would be needed. She looked at John. He didn't have a happy look to his eyes. It was the mission ready determined ones, she gripped his hand a little harder to get his attention. When he looked over, "John, give it a real chance, please. I know they will fight you. We can all make them come around. He just nodded. The light turned green, The Neema was ready for them to board. They started moving into the ship.

*****N.A.S.*****

On the other side of the airlock, the Captian of the Neema greted them.

"Welcome, welcome back Tali'Zorah! Kal'Reeger, good to see you too. Capt- I mean Commander, it's an honor to have you here. You have been anticipated. I am glad to have the honor this time." He pointed down the hallways which were packed with quarians. Unlike the visit on the Rayya, the hallways had marines with ship security keeping a way through clear.

"Thank you for having us Captain. We have some items to bring aboard, can we keep them here until they are needed. Free from the crowds?"

"Of course, we'll keep this area free of any one. You can keep your items here."

The airlock cycled again and Opel, Zan, Liadi, and Grunt came out. The captain greeted them. "Welcome aboard the Neema crew of the Normandy, or soon to be I know it's not official yet. I'll stay here; the Lieutenant will escort you in."

Shepard, Tali, and Grunt took the lead with Kal leading the remaining quarians to the main area. They were greeted kindly, everyone calling out for Tali or Kal and taking vid shots from their omn-tools. Werl and Kasumi moved the gifts in to place. The Captain stared at the Asari who smiled back. Her uniform seemed familiar, like he should know it, something from his past. He looked at the gifts, three where covered in clothes on tables, and one was medium box. They all passed contamination checks, he was satisfied. He took a vid of the uniform on the Asari and had it processed. They waited and watched the seven Normandy crew members disappear around the corner.

As they entered the main chamber a small cheer went up. Shepard tried to lighten his expression as they neared the podium, he saw Daro glaring at him. The setup was the same as before, Shala at the top and the three other admirals below. The admirals all noticed Tali following Shepard a little more closely than she should as a crew member. They came to the podium, Shepard at the bottom, Tali a few steps up behind him. Grunt was in the back ready for any orders. Shala gave the blessing to start the meeting. They started with business.

"Commander, thank you for investigating the incident with Eldfell-Ashland Energy and finding we had nothing to do with the unfortunate incident."

"It was my pleasure, I have already reported my finding to the council and they know a Reaper was the cause, not the Fleet. Thank you for the escort, we could not have won without them."

"Of course commander, we were glad to help and your assistance to the Kirrub is appreciated. Now, we understand you have requested some more quarians for your crew?"

A small murmur went through the crowd, Shepard having more quarians onboard, how proud those chosen must be.

"Yes, if they desire to join, I would like these four quarians to take on the name vas Normandy."

"Very well, do the four of you wish to join the commander?"

They all affirmed yes, Shala tapped her omni-tool, "It is done." Shala decide to press her issue while she had the floor, she could tell Shepard wanted to speak. This would be to the point and Tali would fold. "Now, on to more personal matters, Tali'Zorah vas Normandy, you need to return to the fleet and chose a mate. We need you here back on the Neema, a transfer is ready. Please, we have.." Tali cut her off.

"Admiral, I know a Razkel when I see one. It is not needed. Thank you anyways." She got nervous; she didn't want John getting mad with so much on the line.

"Oh, please enlighten us on who this quarian is?" Daro spoke, looking at Reeger, who just stared ahead. The crowd was in anticipation, everyone was silent.

"My crew member is not going anywhere Admiral." Shepard spoke, his hands clenched around the podium, venom in his eyes.

Daro quickly interjected, "She is not your crew member, she belongs to the fleet."

"I belong to myself and can make my own decisions!" Tali roared back.

Werl smiled under her helmet as things were already starting to break down. Shepard would have to be the keeper after this. She noticed the Captain looking back at her wide eyed. He must have gotten the information back on her suit from his check. He brought his hands up in triangle and then interlaced them over his heart. She smiled and returned the gesture. Even better he was a Captain on board with them, one who commanded a live ship. He approached her.

"Why are you here, you're real? What's happening?"

"Of course the Daughter's of Rannoch are real. We have been supporting the fleet since it started."

"I know, but one of you came, it must be important. What is going on?"

"Something great if your admirals aren't too stupid. Here, take pictures of these so they can see their folly later." She lifted the covers and he scanned the items. Two stone tablets, a book, and a sword and dagger. He had no idea what they were, but it must be big if one of the daughters came in person. What was Shepard up too?


	27. Chapter 25

_Nusquam Alius Res (Nothing else Matters)_

_Chapter 25_

The crew on the Normandy was watching on vid screens or listening on the PA system as things turned for the worse. Miranda sighed, "EDI, Legion, get ready for the Alarei mission. I don't think the Shepard charm is going to work here anymore."

Shepard's blood was boiling, he needed to speak and soon. Shala continued, "Child, you obviously need some guidance, you have been away too long." Shala was surprised and taken aback when Tali shouted back.

"I AM NO CHILD! I have been on pilgrimage, have fought on and continue to fight on a great ship for the good of the quarian people!"

"That may be, but you have responsibilities here. You need to choose!" Shala pointed at Tali, mad at Tali's outburst towards her. Shala pointed at the Razkel's present, "These are among the best men in the fleet, meet them and chose!"

"I will not. I already have my Elz-hikic. YOU cannot break our bond." Tali stepped down, stood beside Shepard, and grabbed his hand in hers. The crowd erupted, some gasped, some shouted approval, others disgust.

"I see. Are you sure about this?" Shala griped her podium angrily.

"Yes." Tali glared back defiantly.

"I don't think you realize what…" Shepard cut her off.

"Enough of this! Tali's with me, we are together whether you like it or not. We love each other, your approval would be nice, but is not needed. You can send your Razkel's back unless they wish to challenge me, and if I find out who the Raztel is you got, he'll come back in a body bag if he interferes."

Everyone was shocked at how Shepard defended Tali, so protective, people started to change their minds if they were against them. Han looked at Kal who was unmoving. What had he done, he couldn't release him in public. Would he just walk away?

Shala stammered back, "I did no such thing, but now I wish I did." She looked around, who would do that. Who would take on the task? She saw Reeger standing still and looked down to see Han looking in his direction. Keelah, why do men interfere in such matters? As she was about to speak, Daro butted in.

"Yes, Commander Shepard, let's move on to the treason part of this gathering, you and your, I won't dirty our term for true lifemates with what you have, your Kel'flonot, are here for treason. You have been collaborating with the Geth!" Shouts rose in the crowd. Shepard noticed Tali looking at the ground, like she would cry. Over his comm unit he heard Werl.

"She just called Tali the worst kind of whore. One who not just sleeps around, but also with aliens or animals for that matter, doesn't get much worse than that. You have to respond. Call her a Bik."

Daro thought she had them and the crowd, her anger blinding her. She would not be upstaged by any alien. Even Shala was shocked at what she had called Tali, but instead of responding she waited for Shepard. Zaal just sighed, why couldn't we all have just talked first?

Shepard roared at Daro, "You BIK!" The crowd got quiet to listen to the human rail. "If you ever call Tali a whore again I'll come up there and rip your mask off! I came here today with an offer of peace between you and the Geth, but you continue to do experiments on them like a war criminal. You cannot win a war with them, they are to powerful. Stop it!"

The crowd and admirals besides Daro where caught off guard. Peace with the Geth? What was happening?

"Stop what, I'm just continue some work, does anyone need to know who's?" Daro was smug in her answer, he wouldn't risk Rael'Zorah's memory due to Tali. She had him. Over his comm system, Shepard contacted the Normandy, "Take out the Alarei."

EDI and Legion started immediately, on the Alarei, alarms went off as if the Geth had escaped their firewalls and where destroying the ship. Everyone headed for the escape pods. As they scrambled, EDI sent an overload to every quarians omni-tool on the Alarei, sparks flew and arms were burned as any data they had on the experiments done there were destroyed.

Daro received a message on her omni-tool, the Alarei was abandoning ship, and the Geth had escaped. "The Alarei is taken over by Geth again, because Shepard brought one to the fleet!" She pointed at him.

"A Geth who helped me defeat the Collectors. The Geth haven't attacked you in 300 years! In all of the battles you have had with them, name one time they came after you, pursued the fleet, and threatened you. Or has it all been you admirals sending people to their deaths as the Geth defended themselves and the worlds you lost ages ago?"

Werl looked at Kasumi, "Shall we take the gifts back?" Kasumi signed and nodded, they turned back to the airlock.

"Wait, you can't go, peace with the Geth, what is going on?"

"Exactly what you heard Captain. Good, you can hear. When they are done, bring the box we leave behind to them. Get the other Captains who will stand with us and be ready. This fleet will be torn apart. The Keeper of Rannoch will return whether they like it or not." They took the other items back to the Normandy. Once inside they moved out of the way as Miranda's team stood ready to go. Outside, the Captain realized what the sword and dagger were, he picked up the box racing to the hall.

"Jeff, the Aleria is clear of all quarians, the firewalls have been disabled, I have uploaded any data I could find, and Legion has uploaded any active Geth to a separate area within himself. I am sending the Alarei on a safe destruction course. We have several two second windows to fire in."

"Shepard, ready when you are, the area's clear. Joker out."

Daro had been ranting on the danger and amount of Geth collaboration Shepard had and was pursuing. "What secrets has he given them? What of Tali too? They live with this thing that took our home world!"

Shepard looked at Daro, he was smiling under his helmet. "Well, Admiral Daro, like last time, we won't let anything endanger the fleet."

"You're going to board the Alarei again and help your friends?" Daro was still confident; she'll just get the ship back and start again.

"Better actually. Normandy, the fleet is in danger, if all crew have evacuated, take it out."

A gasp rose through the room, Daro knew he had to be bluffing.

The main gun from the Normany dropped out and at an angle to let the least amount of heat hit the Neema. The Alarei swept in to range and was destroyed in one huge explosion, just small debris remained.

"Shepard-Commander, we are satisfied with the result save one issue. Standby."

Standby for what he thought. As the shock wave hit the Neema, he saw Daro yelp in pain as her omni-tool burst in a large shock. The crowd knew the feel of an exploding ship when they felt it. The Alarei was gone. The crowd turned as they realized Shepard had saved them again. As medics attended to Daro, Shala tried to regain control.

"What peace! What is going on?" Shala was shouting over the crowd.

Daro spat back, "He destroyed a highly sensitive scientific quarian vessel. He and his Kel"

"Enough." Shala barked, "No one will ever know what happened on the ship by anyone now."

Confusion reigned over the floor. In the back, the Captain of the Neema tried to get through to stop them. He couldn't contact them on any comm channel they were all full.

"Fine, then let them choose, if she's a human lover and will abandon her people, or take a proper mate. Maybe even her Raztel, Kal'Reeger, isn't that right Han?" Daro was furious and desperate now, she lost her data, the ship, but she'd be damned if she'd let them toe to the Geth or an alien. She still had her pride.

Shepard turned to Kal, "I'm sorry, I gave it up, I know what you have is real. I ask your forgiveness."

Tali was still staring at the floor, lost in her thoughts, her people rejecting her. She didn't realize it was just one mad Admiral.

Han seized on the moment, "It's my fault we didn't realize it was real, and before I just wanted to help. I release you Kal'Reeger, Tali, your father, I promised him." He didn't know what else to say.

On the Normandy, Werl was getting worried, things looked like they could calm down. She saw the Captain trying to break through, damn.

"I don't care what they have done, Tali, all of them on the Normandy collaborated with a Geth!" Daro wasn't going to let her chance slip away.

"Is this true, they want to talk?" Zaal, sounded hopeful.

Kal spoke, "Yes, it's how we survived Haestrom. The Geth contacted Shepard after the battle started to arrange a peaceful solution. It's why we are here before you. He's right, the Geth haven't attacked us in 300 years."

Zaal, was elated, something might be salvaged from this mess after all.

Daro had already gotten another omni-tool from one of her aides, the data she needed on the Alarei and gone forever now. But new information presented itself.

"The Geth on the Alarei where communicating with the Normandy. They planned this, to blow up the ship! It's treason!"

With the upper hand, Shepard spoke calmly. "We received a distress call from Geth Prisoners of War aboard the ship being tortured, they asked for help."

"How can a Geth be tortured? They are nothing but machines." Daro rubbed her arm, she knew Shepard was responsible somehow.

"They have grown in the last 300 hundreds years. You should stop living there."

"Guilty."

Everyone looked at Tali. "What Tali?" Shala had shock in her eyes.

"On treason, I plead guilty. It's over, I will not let you debase my Elz-hikic who has done nothing but help the quarian people. If I'm not wanted here but as a way to carry on some genes, I don't need to be here. I have better ways to serve the fleet whether they think so or not. I have nothing to get, I'm ready to go."

Shala couldn't believe it, but since the charge was laid out, and she plead guilty, she couldn't redact it. Daro smiled, "Good riddance to you both. The rest of you will be reassigned."

"I think not, the Normandy is my ship. If it means treason and exile so be it." Kal stood firm. The others agreed with him.

"Look, don't throw your lives away over this. I understand, but it's your people, I'll find another way, I promise. Tali and I will."

"Yes, listen to your Commander. It doesn't have to end like this, Tali, take back your plea." Han almost begged.

"Fine, then all of you leave. We'll have you stricken from the records immediately." Daro was livid, how dare they pick a human over the fleet.

Werl came back on. "Commander I have some more choice words if you want."

"In a bit, for now, it's time for some Shepard charm. Grunt, be ready."

The whole Normandy crew all collectively went shit, here it comes.

"I'm ready for a speedy departure XO, how bad do you think it will be?" Joker prepped for departure.

"Bad." Miranda sighed.

"Werl what is the holiday you told me about?"

"The Keepers birthday is always a holiday." She smiled had she done it?

Shepard faced the admirals, looked them over and then at Tali who looked a little lost. He understood her decision though. "I came here to offer you peace and you certainly aren't ready. I'll drag you in to it then. The Reapers are coming and I need your help. But in the meantime think this over."

He stood straight and released Tali's hand. He removed his helmet; the crowd moved back further, frightened of the invisible germs he was contaminating the room with, impeding the Captain's progress. Shepard looked around. He slammed his fists in to the podium breaking the circuitry. "Fools all of you, and the admirals before you, your pettiness has caused countless lives and keeps you in the stars along with your self-pity. But all of that pales in comparison to how I feel for this quarian woman here. Anyone insults her again, I'll bury them."

Shala was yelling for Shepard to regain control of himself and put his helmet back on at once. He ignored her, everyone. He pulled Tali in close and unclipping the beginning of her Bul'Tak took up the slack and covered her visor with it. As everyone realized what he was doing, they got quiet. A small hiss was heard as the visor came off. He pulled it down more so no one could see her face. Grabbing the cloth he leaned in and kissed her, deeply. Tali was in shock but didn't care, she returned it. She couldn't help herself, her left leg lifted up, her toes curled.

"We get it, that's enough Commander." Han was getting uncomfortable with the length of the kiss. In return he got an index finger from Shepard to wait a moment. As he finished, he slid the visor back up and in to place. Tali fixed her Bul'Tak.

Daro wouldn't let them win, not even this. "It's just a kiss, he probably didn't really kiss her. What's that, not a real bonding!" A camera closed in on some saliva on Shepard's lips and chin.

The biggest shock of all came from Tali again. She sneezed, then again louder, and inhaled with congestion. It had been building all day without the tea from Werl. Quarians know their sneezes, everyone is on guard for illness, and everyone knew that sound. It wasn't from a suit breech, or just kissing, it was from linking suits. As it dawned on the crowd and the whispers grew Shepard faced them again.

He stared at them sternly, "April eleventh, that's my birthday, convert it to your calendar. You know hers. Remember them."

Tali looked around and added, "It was total worth it!" Sneezed again, and grabbed his hand. He put on his helmet and left with his crew behind him. Grunt's presence caused the quarians to clear a path with haste. Three of the Razkels raced over and stood in the way. They saw an opportunity to impress the Admirals.

"She needs to say here, as a OMPF." The Quarian male doubled over and hit the ground as Shepard hit him in the gut. Grunt tossed another aside with ease.

"He," Shepard pointed at Grunt, "gets the next one." The third back away.

"MOVE!" Grunt bellowed, everyone else ran in another direction. As they neared the airlock he turned to his quarian crew. "Are you sure you want this?" They all entered the airlock before him.

"Five exiles at your service." Kal responded.

As Grunt and Shepard remained and waited their turn, the Captain of the Neema came running back.

"You can't leave like this. They'll come around!"

"I know, but on my terms, they had their chance. I'm sorry."

Shepard spoke over his comm. "Werl, did you forget the tree?"

"No, again, please tell the captain to bring it back so they understand what happened today."

"Please bring the gift to the admirals. Captain, until the next time." The airlock opened, and Grunt and Shepard stepped inside. As the door closed, the Normandy commenced undocking and left as quickly as possible.

The Captain picked up the box again and raced back to the hall hoping everyone was still there. This time he had the guards clear a path for him. He approached the damaged podium and put the box down. He pushed the hazmat crew away. The admirals all looked at him. Finally Zaal spoke, "What is it Captain?"

"This you Bosh'tets!" He opened the box and revealed a tree. A tree, that's it? It had to have some meaning? He looked around nervously. From the back of the room a call rung out, "I can look at it, let me through."

"If it will end this madness, please step forward." Daro still held her arm.

An older quarian stepped forward, "I am a food and plant caretaker on the Neema, the plants are my business."

"You know this plant, tree, whatever?" Daro scoffed, who cared she thought.

He scanned it, and smiled upon confirming his suspicions. "That is a tree from Rannoch, a tree of the Keepers to be exact. About 600 years old if my tool is to be believed." He scanned the soil. "This tree was on Rannoch over three hundred years ago as was the soil." The crowds' voices grew louder, bolder, call them back, what have you done?

The Captain yelled, "They had other gifts, the sword and dagger of the Keepers, and some other items I don't know." He was desperate; he sent the vids of the items to everyone in the room. Someone would figure it out, even if it cost him. In front of a camera he pretended to clear his throat and made the Daughter's of Rannochs symbol and quickly dropped his hands, no one seemed to notice what he did. Maybe no one was part of the secret group but him, a fantasy. They never met in person, just communicated by the occasional secure exchange, but never to other quarians in the fleet.

Everyone brought out their omni-tools and scanned the tree, and searched on the images. Roars of disbelief started, an admiral's aide forwarded them the information. The tree was real and was from Rannoch. The images where of the sword and dagger of the Keeper of Rannoch and the tablets were the Scripts of Te'fal, all were authentic as far as they could tell, the book was still unknown. The admirals were all on the defensive now, they could feel the room turning on them. They saw everyone forwarding the results, the fleet would know in minutes.

"As the proceedings did not finish properly, no one is exiled at this time." Shala announced.

"They all plead quilty, you know it!" Daro would not be denied at least this small victory. She was so blinded in anger she had completely lost control.

Han and Zaal all agreed with Shala, proper procedures had not been followed after the official entry had been made. No one was to be exiled. This quieted the crowd somewhat. Everyone went to the tree. The hazmat team kept them at bay. They had to clean everything around Shepard's breathing area. As the commotion continued, the admirals retired through a side exit and proceeded to a secure room in silence.

As the door closed and it was just the four of them Shala slapped Daro across the helmet as hard as she could, and then punched her in her sore arm. Daro, cried out in shock and pain. Han pulled Shala back, Zaal was shocked.

"You were continuing Rael's work? You fool, he got himself killed, and then you endanger us all again? For what, nothing, your work is destroyed! You're lucky, or I'd have you exiled if proof remained." Shala inhaled deeply and in the most venomous voice she could muster, "If you EVER call Tali a Kel'flonot again, I'll kill you myself bosh'tet!" She surged forward, Hal was having some difficultly containing her; he had never seen Shala so mad. But, he was mad too, what had Daro been doing? Zaal, tried to be calm and the voice of reason, "I'll have my aide contact the Normandy, pass on the results of the trial such as it was, and ask them to return. If not, we'll stop them at the relay." Their omni-tools lit up, the Conclave wanted a full accounting of everything that happened.

Elsewhere throughout the fleet in more numbers at higher ranks than any of them knew, many saw the symbol the Captain of the Neema gave. There weren't a lot overall, but they were on key ships. Losing two live ships would crush the fleet. They replayed the Captain's hands over and over again to make sure, it had to be. No one else would know if they didn't look for it. Now they had to wait. But they all had more hope than in a long while.

*******N.A.S.*******

**Author's note**

**Well, I hope it met expectations. Now the story will cover more, there is a whole lot in the ME story that got no back story and it needs it. As well as dealing with the quarians among others.**


	28. Chapter 26

_Nusquam Alius Res (Nothing else Matters)_

_Chapter 26_

As Shepard walked into the Normandy Joker turned and applauded.

"Two things if I might. First, for pissing off an entire race at once, you get the award hands down, no question. Especially as we have to escape from deep in their fleet. Second, what was the point of the kiss if we couldn't see her face? But really, good job, really."

Shepard rolled his eyes, "Are we being pursued?"

"Commander, several ships attempted too, but where told to stop." He saw the ships fade from view as Joker got them out at top speed. "Thanks EDI, alright GQ until we're out of here, Joker, let's head back to the Citadel." The crew leapt to life and scrambled away. He wanted to talk to Tali and Kal but they were already gone. Werl and Miranda remained with Shepard, "You may not realize it, but you did rather well commander. Thank you. They may try to stop you, but they won't attack." She walked away, humming an old quarian tune.

"Really Commander? Was that all necessary? Contaminating one of their most important ships? Shooing an admiral to kiss the girl a little longer? They may not be potent ships, but they have a lot of them. You wonder why we ask you to be on your best behavior?" She arched an eyebrow at him.

All Shepard could do was shrug.

15 minutes passed with no one following. Then, Shepard's and everyone one who was on the Neema omni-tool's exploded with messages. Pleas to return from complete strangers. A message from Zaal, the trial had not finished, they could still change their pleas, no one was exiled, would they please return?

Legion had not left the second deck either, "Shepard-commander, we need to rethink peace with the quarians. They may not be ready."

"Are the Geth from the ship okay?"

"Yes, I have them sectioned off within me."

"Okay, we'll talk later when everyone has calmed down."

Shepard saw 5 messages he did not expect, five quarians reaffirming their decision to plead guilty. The messages continued, unless it was from one of the admirals, he had EDI block them. As they approached the relay and dropped out of FTL, several quarian ships approached them, asking them to return. He ignored them an entered the relay.

*****N.A.S.*****

Zaal, got the messages and leaned against the wall. "They all affirmed their guilty plea, and the Normandy has left for the relay. Did you hear him! When was the last time the Geth attacked us? We have always provoked them. We had a chance!"

"It's a Geth trap those fools have fallen for, we have to think about more than love for an alien." Daro sulked in her chair.

Shala rose up and Han held her down again. "Well, that alien just made us look like fools again. Where did he get those items? Such treasures, lost to us again. The conclave will not be happy." Han looked at Shala and let her go. She still had hate in her eyes.

"I can't believe I missed the signs, that she was that far gone and in bonding with him. I thought it was just a crush. I can't lose her Han."

"She'll come back, they all will. I sorry about the Raztel too, Rael just wanted her to be happy, I didn't know what else to do."

"It's okay, let's give it some time and contact them again. They won't want to be away forever. They all love the fleet too much." Shala sighed as she finished.

"That's what worries me. They are talking to the Geth, they have the history of our home with them. What if they think what they are doing is better for the fleet, more than what we can do for them?" Zaal's words sounded dejected. "We can't open a dialog with the Geth. We have to hope Shepard will come back at this point."

"I'll talk to Tali. I'm sure she'll talk to me at some point, forgive me."

A message came to all of them, "A protector of the Keeper of Rannoch was with them? How's that possible? Shepard's lies grow." Daro was spinning up again.

They looked at the vid picture. An asari in the proper uniform and color, but how? The message further stated the interrogation of her suit passed, she was listed as Werl Yorsfa, but the Fleet's records held no other information, it was lost. An asari who was on Rannoch from before the war? Shepard travels with the most interesting people. The admirals all started arguing on what to do next and tell the Conclave.

*****N.A.S.*****

As they entered Citadel space they headed for the private SPECTRE docks again. GQ had ended, Joker was in the mess, "Hey everyone get your retirement money ready! Bet on Shepard and Tali, I'm passing the info now. The Shadowbroker will wash our money! I knew something good would come of this. Shepard, I'm all for you and Tali, you're a beautiful couple, really. At 50 to 1, I'll love you both forever."

On the ship's screens a board from Illium came up. It had most of the women Shepard had been seen with from Emily Wong's show, and the amount of money being placed was staggering. The crew knew the real answer, they were sending money to Liara before Shepard might stop them. Shepard looked up, don't people have anything else to do? His stomach growled, he headed to the mess deck for dinner.

As he came out, the crew was quite joyous, everyone was betting on the winning couple. As long as Liara washed the money there was no harm. Samara might kill them all though. He sent Liara a message saying they were back and asked if she was available. As he got lunch Werl was very happy. "Commander I have some new rations coming, quite good. On the house of course."

Shepard sat down next to Tali who was staring at the board projected on the table.

"50 to 1? Is that how little people think of quarians, of me?"

"May be they think you're a robot under there. Geth in disguise. I kid I kid." Joker leaned back after Tali give him a death stare.

"Don't worry about it, we know who already won." He reached down and squeezed her hand.

"I know but come on, you barely met some of these women and they say you're with them."

Miranda came and sat down across from them. "Well at least I am at the top. Why Liara is giving me a run for my money I don't know." Tali was not amused. "I'm just pointing out the obvious."

Officially the board read.

Miranda- 3-1

Liara T'soni- 4-1

Ashley Williams- 5-1

Kelly Chambers- 6-1

Samara the Justicar- 7-1

Kasumi Goto-10-1

Gianna Parasini-15-1

Shiala-20-1

Jack-20-1

Tali'Zorah vas Normandy- 50-1

"Is the whole universe bored, I mean how about 1 to 1, the Reapers are coming?" Shepard put his head on the table.

"Now you two don't get in any fights, a lot is riding on this, like a new gun, or armor, or a nice home back on Palaven." Garrus was quite happy. Jack came storming in.

"They think just because I have a criminal background you won't be with me, can you believe that shit? That green asari has the same chance as me? Kasumi's a thief, how'd she get above me?"

Kasumi appeared long enough to say, "Because I don't kill everyone I met." And disappeared again.

Unusually, Mordin was having lunch with the crew. "Yes, odds interesting, if I was going to retire would bet, retire nicely." Tali's number jumped to 40 to 1.

"Well, I'm moving up I guess."

"Or they need less people betting on you after we submitted our bets." Hawthrone said happily.

"The reason for the jump in Miss Zorah's odds is due to the new number one most read book on the migrant fleet. Congratualtions Doctor Mordin." EDI said calmly.

"Book, what book? I have written no books for quarians."

"Your pamphlet on human and quarian relations is number one in the Migrant Fleet."

"Really, that soon, what do they like the most? Need to know for future interspecies books I am working on."

"The most singled out passage is on page 10 in the warning area."

"A warning, on what? Makes no sense, should be chapter one, not warnings."

"To quote. As humans are a bigger species than quarians, female quarians can expect the human penis to be both longer and thicker than a quarian males and the proper precautions should be taken as listed in chapter 2."

"Keelah, I'm what Daro said, what will they think of me now? I can never go back." She dropped her head on the table next to Shepard. The room had erupted in laughter.

"Not funny, serious situation, quarian women could die if this is not heeded, sound medical advice."

The laughter increased, even Miranda chuckled. Jack was beside herself, "Well, at least you get the good stuff no matter what."

"It's not funny." Tali stared at the table centimeters from her eyes and wanted to crawl under it.

She heard Kal, "Well, I'm glad I don't have to compete with Shepard after all, apparently nature would have been stacked against me."

"Thanks Kal, really, appreciate the support. Joker, how long until we dock at the Citadel?" Shepard suppressed a smile.

"Well your hugeness, the dock has to move some SPECTRE ships around to accommodate us, so about an hour delay after we arrive. Caveat and fine print, hugeness is determined by the quarian measuring system, your results may vary."

"Joker!"

Shepard lifted his head up and started to eat. He chuckled and started to laugh.

"It's not funny, the whole fleet will know it's about us and what they think I'm getting." Tali laughed too, what else was there to do?

"Also Shepard TIM wants to talk to you when you have a moment." Miranda reminded him.

"Great, after I eat, among other things. Miranda, Garrus go on up if you want to sit in."

After lunch, Shepard went to visit Legion.

"Legion, can we still have peace between the Geth and quarians?"

"Possibly, it remains the quarians decision. We have gone over the data the Geth on the Alarei provided, it was incomplete, but they seemed close to being able to disrupt our networks and our shields, it is unacceptable."

"EDI, how much data did you pull from the Alarei?"

"I retrieved it all Shepard. With this data the Geth could protect their networks and improve their shields against attack."

"Legion could it help the Geth resist the Reapers?"

"Insufficient data exists to confirm this, but any way to secure our networks will help against any enemies."

"Legion, I will give you the data from the Alarei as a token of friendship from the quarians, how does that sound? Just don't tell them how it was obtained."

"We can do this commander. We await your next step in the peace process."

"Thank you, Legion."

Shepard left for the comm room. As he entered, Garrus and Miranda were both present. The table dropped and TIM came up.

"Nice job with the quarians, is that how being nice gets more friends?" He paused and took a drag on his cigarette, "I'll make some money on your relationship though, I could use some fresh funding after a few setbacks."

"News travels fast. I'm working on it, and I'm so glad I could help sponsor Cerberus. I'll pass on Tali's thanks too." Shepard had an annoyed look on his face.

"Of course you will. I have some news on your requests. First, I had to move Oriana. Her father was getting close again, her parents are worried. She was at college and I have moved her to the Citadel for now."

Miranda jumped, but didn't speak out

"I'm tired of this shit, give me his name, I'll speak to him."

"I figured as much. You'll get Oriana's information. He will be on the Citadel too, Miranda will know how to contact him. Secondly, we're making progress on the weapon location. The Prothean coordinates are harder to break than we thought. We'll crack them though. As requested, I've looked in to some treatment options for Mr. Vakarian's mother. We transferred some money to cover the initial costs. Getting the work on the collector tissue they do will be beneficial to us when added to our own research. Jack's mother is on Mars if you want to track her down. I trust you will keep the Cerberus involvement out of it."

"Of course, what else?"

"There is trouble on Tuchanka, you may need to go and help your friend at some point. I trust you'll pass on any Keeper information you and your friends find. We could use any Prothean data they left on the Citadel before they died."

"I'll pass anything along when they find something for us to investigate. Anymore information on that small Reaper? We got some more information form the quarians it'll be passed along."

"We're working on it." He didn't mention the piece of the Reaper they collected. It was proving quiet useful. The armor was amazing and being tested. "Please pass on any information you can find. We're getting information from many sources on the Reapers, we'll get the edge we need. See Shepard, we can work together." The image faded away and the table came up.

"Well, that was more than expected." He looked over at his team in the room. "Look, I'm trying to help."

"Shepard, I didn't want to burden you with my problems, but thanks for the help. Even it's from Cerberus. I appreciate it." Garrus was still stunned Shepard knew about the situation.

"Miranda, we can work it out with your dad, Oriana can't keep running, and you don't need to be looking over your shoulder all the time. What's his name? I looked up richest humans in the galaxy; it's down to a few. I'll call them all if I need too."

Miranda had her arms folded across her chest, "I don't know, he's pretty powerful, he'll find her here."

"Then we need to protect her first. What's the name?"

Miranda shift on her feet, "Fine, it's Mr. Awesome."

"Wow, even I know that name, he could buy and sell us all." Garrus was quite surprised.

"Okay, give me a way to get in contact with him and we'll end this."

"Are you sure Shepard, you want to get involved?"

"I already am."

"Thank you, again. I'll pass the information."

"Any questions?"

"Did you give him too much?" Garrus was concerned, "The Reaper information is a lot."

"The council is all getting a copy as well as all of the races special operations units. Cerberus will not get a leg up on anyone else."

"What about the location of the anti-Reaper weapon?"

"Hopefully Liara will find the location first. If not, they still need my cipher to get in, I don't think he knows that part. So, they can find it, but not use it."

"Okay, sounds good to me."

They walked out, Shepard headed to his terminal. Kelly told him he had a message. It was from Shala, this out to be good he thought. It was addressed to both him and Tali.

_Shepard and Tali,_

_ I am sorry for what transpired today. I want to apologize to both of you. I didn't realize how strong your bond was and have no doubt about it now. I was just trying to look out for Tali, I hope you understand. If you don't know, but I'm sure you do, you're Bul'Tak was from Shepard. I hid that fact to save you some pain after he died, that's all._

_The conclave would like to speak to you both in a joint session with the admirals whenever you come back to the fleet. There is an investigation in to the Alarei and everything else that transpired recently. They would welcome your input. The fleet will still welcome you both with open arms._

_I'll understand if you do not reply right away. Tali you are a daughter to me, I hope you know that. I only wanted the best for you, now I see Shepard is that for you. Please understand where I was coming from, even if implemented incorrectly._

_Love,_

_Aunt Raan._

He'd speak to Tali about it later. They were outside the docks, waiting for the ships to be rearranged. The information from Miranda came in. He brought up a picture of the man. With a few very minor changes and longer hair, he looked like Miranda or Oriana, it made Shepard shudder. This guy had some ego alright.

_Mr. Awesome,_

_ I am Commander Shepard, Council SPECTRE, commander of the SR-2 Normandy. Your daughter Miranda serves on my ship and I have met your other daughter Oriana. They are concerned for their safety concerning you. I would like to meet with you to resolve this situation once and for all._

_Commander Shepard_

He copied Miranda on the message and sent it off. A few more messages came in, a message from Anderson to meet him when possible tomorrow, it was about the keepers. Samara said she was available when he needed her. Junk, junk, TIM giving Oriana's location, and a message from of the office of Mr. Awesome, that was quick.

_Commander Shepard,_

_ Mr. Awesome will meet you tomorrow in Citadel Park #3 at 0900 to discuss your mutual problem. _

_ Repectfully,_

_ Jez Fedor, Personal Secretary._

An open area, sounds safe and open, but he would need the team to look over the area tonight and get a plan together. He didn't say come alone.

"EDI, have the ground team meet me in the Comm room, and bring up any maps on Citadel Park #3."

He left to go to the comm room and review the maps.

*****N.A.S.*****

Everyone had gathered. He explained the situation, most of them knew of Mr. Awesome, or had heard the name. The park was unexpected, flat with a few trees, and no buildings nearby. Miranda explained they would know him by the man with the large entourage.

"He didn't say I couldn't bring friends, so Miranda and Jack, you're with me. Garrus, are there any places to hid and get a good a sniper shot?"

"No, just some small mounds, no real protection. I can't figure out his angle."

"For now, I want you to lead a sniper team. You, Zaeed, and Thane, stay back, maybe there'll be some trees or bushes around. Jacob, you Samara and Grunt back us up by staying close. He had Eclipse before, so I'm sure they'll be around somewhere. Garrus, could he bribe C-Sec? I'll check with Bailey."

"Someone is always crooked, what if it's TIM trying to get you to take him out. They have been at odds over Miranda and now Oriana. He could be having you do his dirty work for him again." Garrus spoke and continued to look at the layout.

"True, well, let's sleep on it. Let's meet at 0700 ready to go."


	29. Chapter 27

_Nusquam Alius Res (Nothing else Matters)_

_Chapter 27_

John and Tali entered their room. Tali took off her mask, she was getting used to it, she enjoyed being free of the suit.

"Something's not right. Seems too easy." Tali thought aloud.

"Yeah, hopefully Garrus's team can cover us from afar. I'll talk to Bailey in the morning to see if he knows anything."

"So, how come I'm not going? Any of the tech people?" She smirked at him.

"Mission needs, I'd take you whenever I can. You could help EDI watch over us. Something will happen, this guy has too much money for this to be easy. I am concerned about TIM's stake in this. He has something to gain. His information is never free by some means." He started taking of his armor and headed for the shower.

Tali turned on the news. Her odds had fallen back to 60 to 1. Apparently leaked video of them kissing on the Neema was determined to be a fake by some expert. A ploy by the quarians to gain acceptance he called it, she cursed him under her breath. Why was everyone so set against her? She landed Shepard, not anyone else, and she was with him, forever. She removed her suit and put on one of John's shirts. She got into bed in somber mode.

Shepard came out of the shower, no new messages, he put on some boxers and headed for the bed.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, just a long day." She turned over and looked at him.

He turned the news off. "Don't listen to those fools; they just don't know how wonderful the quarian ladies are. Luckily for me I might add, otherwise the best one would be taken by someone else." He smiled at her. "Did you see Shala's message?"

"Yes, I don't know what to say."

"Let's just wait on it. No hurry. We'll get the fleet to come around. Don't worry. Anything else going on in that head?"

"No, it's just nice to be here with you."

"You're not alone anymore, remember that. Speaking of your head, what's the small hair?"

Tali blushed, "Well, you see, it's, well, hair."

"The only other species with hair on their heads, more human like than you thought." He rubbed her head.

"I thought you might like it. All of the other human women have it, except Jack I guess. Some quarians grow it under their helmets for their mates. It'll grow pretty fast I've heard. The suits keeps the hair from growing through blockers and removes the rest. So, when you let grow it comes in really fast for a while. Some have the follicles removed, but I wasn't ready for that yet."

"If you want to grow it that's great, but I'm okay either way." He looked closely at her head, he couldn't make out the color yet, except it was dark, he could feel it now, getting softer. "What color is it?"

Relived she grabbed his hand, "Black is most common. It can change after you become an adult, I haven't seen my hair in years. It was black."

"I'm sure it'll be beautiful like the rest of you."

She hugged him, "Thanks, it's nice to come home to somebody. It's better than I imaged. Since you are meeting Miranda's father tomorrow, why didn't you pick Miranda? She is attractive, perfect as she would say."

"Well, besides the Cerberus thing, and the bad attitude. It was the thought that she was a guy with a few switched genes. I found it disturbing. I mean she looks like a female version of him, it's scary!"

"Guess I never thought about it that way. Well, now, you need to go to sleep, you have a mission in the morning. So, no fooling around, to bed."

"Thanks mom. I did survive before you, believe it or not."

"Yes, but now you'll be better. I've been reading up on Humans and what you need. I'll be ready."

"Great." He flashed a big smile at her look of concern and lay down. She curled up next to him and they went to sleep.

*****N.A.S.*****

Shepard called Bailey at 0630 for any news on Mr. Awesome. Besides a large entourage of guards he saw nothing abnormal. There would probably be press around too, Shepard should watch himself. He'll send some officers; keep civilians away near the time.

At 0700 he walked in to the comm room, Thane and Samara where in talking to everyone.

"Welcome back, I'm glad you could make it. Feeling alright Thane?"

His voice was raspier, but he seemed in good spirits. "Fine commander, my arm is yours. I reviewed the area last night. It is an odd place to meet. No advantage for anyone it would seem in the middle of the park. The edges would be easy traps."

"Then that's where we'll meet. Kasumi, Kal, and Tali will stay here and see if they hear or pick anything up with EDI. We'll take separate shuttles and land at various locations around the park. Keep us in sight and in communication. Let's leave in 30."

The crew dispersed and readied for the mission. They got into regular cabs to keep a low profile. On the way Miranda got a call. It was Oriana, she thought she was being followed and got in a cab for the commercial docks. Shepard had her meet them at the park. He was going to settle with this egomaniac.

Shepard's cab landed in the middle of the park, the other two came in from opposite entries. Jack and Miranda looked for any cover and found none. Being in the open made everyone nervous. A few minutes later Oriana's cab landed. She rushed over to her sister and embraced her on the edge of tears. Miranda tried to calm her and explained what was happening. On the communication channel they heard Garrus telling them of a large party entering the park. All of the civilians were ushered out by Mr. Awesome's security forces, Eclipse mercs. They stationed themselves at the park entries as they came in, they left the C-Sec personal alone, but watched them.

On the Normandy, Kal had joined Tali and Kasumi looking at an overview of the park in the comm room. It seemed strange to him too. So open, no advantage. The guards were there, but Shepard could take care of them. Something else was up. "EDI, bring up scans of the park from a year ago."

The overlay revealed the small humps they planned to hide behind were new. Some should have only been small depressions. "EDI, when did these small raises in the ground appear?"

"The most recent data is from last week, they were not there. I can detect the earth was moved recently."

"Any details on anyone using the park last night?"

"Just regular construction, an emergency call came in, a repair crew came to fix some holes."

"Teams, the small mounds you want to hide behind where not there last night. A work crew came in late for some emergency fixes, I'd check them out."

Shepard said nothing as Mr. Awesome was walking up to him. He had several personal guards, mostly women in masks, and some Eclipse. Mr. Awesome signaled two of the guards, and they brought out a small chair for him to sit on. He was dressed better than TIM. An expensive suit, fitting perfectly, every little thing in its exact place, the accent was perfect also.

"Miranda, Oriana, look how you both have grown. You two can always come back. Commander Shepard, it is an honor. I'm a busy man, what do you want?"

"We're never going back, we want you to leave us alone, bastard." Miranda was livid and spoke with anger.

He sighed and raised a hand. A glass appeared and was filled with water and placed in it immediately. "After all I did for you. You are my business, both of you. You think the Illusive Man could protect you? I've followed you both, just waiting for the right time. But, the good commander brought you to me instead."

As the conversation continued, Garrus and Jacob's teams started digging at the mounds. Only a few centimeters deep they found covers. Peeking under, Garrus saw mechs, damn. "Kal, it's mechs, can you guys estimate how many?"

EDI responded, "Two mounds could hold YMIR Mechs, the rest up to 3 LOKIs each."

"Garrus, I'll come up with a plan. We're looking at the park now." Kal saw the trap now. Ringed by Eclipse, mechs in the middle and personnel guards in the center with Shepard, not bad he thought. "Shepard, the trap's not too elaborate, but it would seem to require air support to be really good. Also, is anyone really sure the guy in the middle is man you want?"

Garrus and Jacob continued to poke and probe the mounds. The guards at the entry way couldn't see them, but the party in the middle could. Miranda brought up her omni-tool, "Fine, when did I leave dad?" She stared directly at him, looking for anything off. Then her tool detected a direct transmission, to the man behind him. The man was in the best and most protective armor. "Hello father." She looked at the man in armor. He shooed the decoy away who ran off with no hesitation.

He sat in the now open seat, "Daughters, is it good to see you again. You will be coming with me, let's not make it messy shall we?"

"Go to hell, we're not your slaves."

"Ah, Miranda, I had such high hopes for you. You were the best, almost perfect. But, you're not. You still have problems, so Oriana was needed. She unlike you is not barren and trying to pound every guy in ever port she visits to overcome it!" His voice rose. Jack was enjoying the show, daddy just exposed her secret. The cheerleader was being humbled, even Jack could have kids if she wanted. Great, this day may not be so bad after all. Perfect if she got to kill someone.

Miranda was just quiet, not sure of what to say next. "Did you know that commander? As you went out to save the galaxy, she was in some dump acting like a whore. Disgracing MY name. Oriana doesn't need to be exposed to this…..trash...mistake."

Why was everyone calling the women around him whores? "Look Mr. Awesome, I know about her activities. It's her business. She's a good XO, and I need her on my team clear headed and ready to go. So what will make you stop chasing them?"

"Nothing. What will make you stop protecting them? A better ship, money? Name your price, I can pay it."

"Not going to happen." Shepard glared at him.

"I'm not your slave, or these women you surround yourself with. I'm not controlled by you, I am my own person!" She pointed at two of the personnel guards. "They have been with you for years. Faceless, I never saw them. Just you and people you wanted me to see."

"I thought you knew. That you would have figured it out by now. Another disappointment from you. Ladies." He signaled to his head. The four women behind him all removed their helmets. Miranda and Oriana saw their own older reflections. Miranda gasped, "You're a monster." Even Jack had to say something, "Dude, that's just fucked up."

"How crude." He dismissed Jack. "Yes, versions that didn't measure up. They make descent enough body guards when controlled. You thought you were unique? Special? No, just another in a long line of failures. Oriana is perfect. She is all I really need."

"Why are you doing this? It's crazy." Shepard was getting fed up, plus it was creepy. He was surrounded by six Miranda's of differing ages.

"I can't reproduce by normal means, and clones have their issues too. But a female version of me to give birth to what could be me to carry on my name? That is immortality! A perfect me from a perfect female of me."

"That's gotta be the most fucked up thing I've heard in long time. Even Cerberus isn't that messed up. Can we just shoot this psycho Shepard?" Jack was taken aback at the ego in front of her.

"Seriously? You want a female you to give birth to a potential future you?" Oriana asked shocked.

"Yes, a male me to continue on. I don't want to be and can't be immortal, so I'll just leave a perfect version behind to carry on with everything I have done. These clones are just stepping stones. So, let's get on with it. This armor is the best, you won't get through it. The Eclipse have learned from your last encounter, they're ready this time. Oriana has no armor, so you will have to be careful. Come here, come to daddy girl." He motioned to Oriana who continued to hide behind her sister. "You're crazy. I'd just like to continue leading my own life." Oriana replied.

"Lead a pedestrian life? You have no idea what could be yours. What Miri took you from. It's not your decision anyways. I have decided your coming. That's the end of it. The Illusive Man has just made you his errand boy again Shepard. I thought with the two of you being together it might increase the intelligence between the two of you. I guess not since you didn't even now she was sleeping around on you, or seem to care."

Kal continued to update the teams. He had a member behind every mound. The snipers behind trees, they would hit the Mechs before they could fully power up. They would drop quickly. Two YMIRs in the open would be tricky though. After the initial threat was over, they would turn to the guards on the outskirts.

"Who's together?" Oriana asked

"Shepard and Miri of course. She's almost," he emphasized the word, "perfect. Of course he's with her. Miri could at least do that right, she's good at it. It's not tattoo girl, that's for sure." He looked down on Jack again.

"Come on Shepard, just let me blow his smug head off." Jack was getting pissed.

Kal updated them again after seeing more Miranda's. "Everyone, after the mechs, look out for the Miranda clones, they may all have the same powers as her. They have good armor, so keep them at a distance. No matter what, concentrate on the Mechs first, get them before their shields come up. Shepard's group can take on the center group. You have time before the guards arrive."

Shepard stayed Jack. "Mr. Awesome, I don't work for Cerberus. These two adults want to come with me of their own free will. We can all just leave and everything will fine. No one has to die."

"Funny, you are surrounded. Good day, come ladies." As he stood, the guards at the gates readied their weapons. Miranda and Oriana did not move. Mr. Awesome sighed, and put his helmet on. A shuttle could be seen coming in the distance. "The hard way it is then."

The mounds started to move, Kal kept providing information, "Get the mechs now, shuttle incoming." As the secondary teams opened fire on the mechs, the center group reacted quickly. All four of the older Miranda's were biotics. Two threw statis shields, one at Shepard still reaching for his gun, and one at Oriana. They both went down. Miranda produced an overload and stayed by her sister. Jack sent a Shockwave out and disrupted the group causing both groups plans to descend in to chaos. The crack of sniper shots was then heard as the mechs were torn down before they cold fully power up. Concussive shots from Garrus, Zaeed, and Grunt put the rest down. From the three remaining mounds two YMIR mechs and 6 FENRIS mechs powered up. The YMIRs started shooting at the two groups. Kal directed them to the trees and some underbrush. From the outside, as the guards started to rush in, C-Sec popped up and made them surrender or be shot. But, C-Sec couldn't handle heavy mechs and waited at the perimeter.

Any trees they tried to hide behind were cut through, as the mechs could detect them in the brush. The groups ran around trying to confuse them. As they targeted one person, the others fire distracting it until it changed targets again. Someone yelled out rockets and everyone dove away. Jack had gotten her Eviscerator out and started shooting. She was actually getting to shoot Miranda, several of them. She was enjoying it immensely. The group tried to get to Oriana, but the shockwave had moved them away. Mr. Awesome just kept walking to the back of the park calmly, like nothing was happening.

Miranda had her Locust out and was trying to deplete shields as quickly as possible. Kal broke in, "Snipers, get the FENRIS's, Grunt, Jacob, help protect Oriana, Samara, help with the bioctics. Shepard, anytime you're ready to join in." Tali looked at him, none too happy at the comment. Kal shrugged.

The Statis field around Shepard was not a high level one, it ended and he ran towards the early production Miranda's, his Revenant now in hand; inferno selected, and started firing. As the shields went down on one, Samara hit her with a throw, as she was flying in the air, Miranda hit her with a warp and ended her participation in the fight. With Shepard up, the two YMIR mechs locked on to a newest and largest threat. Jack threw another shockwave at the Miranda's to keep them from regrouping.

"Snipers, everyone concentrate on the Mech farthest from Shepard, head shots." With the FENRIS's down, the three snipers turned their attention on the far mech as it locked on to Shepard. Grunt and Jacob arrived at the center. Jacob picked up Oriana, she was out of Statis, but still knocked out. He rushed her to the C-Sec officers. As he headed out, it caught the Miranda clones attention, he had the target. They fired at him with Tempests, but Jacob's Barrier kept taking the damage. As they targeted him, with their shields down due to Miranda and Jack's gunfire, Samara let out an Area Reave. Standing rigid agony, Grunt's Claymore tore into them and in a screaming rage, he charged and trampled them to death.

Shepard had run towards the closest mech as it tried to lock a rocket on to him, to close, it switched to machine guns. In the pause as it switched, he started firing trying to break through the shields. The mech started to turn as Shepard ran by, starting to bring its arm to bear and fire.


	30. Chapter 28

_Nusquam Alius Res (Nothing else Matters)_

_Chapter 28_

As Shepard cleared the mech, he caught sight of Mr. Awesome, and headed straight at him. A shuttle started to descend. As the door opened, an Eclipse merc at the helm of a mini gun started to open fire. Mr. Awesome continued to calmly walk forward. The YMIR's machine gun also joined in peppering Shepards shields, and then everyone heard the shrill beeping of a headless YMIR getting ready to self-destruct. The snipers were far enough away and switched to the other YMIR near Shepard. Miranda, Jack, Samara, and Grunt started to run away from the doomed mech as fast as they could in any direction. The shuttle started to rise up to get out of the blast zone. Mr. Awesome looked up, not happy.

As the door to the shuttle closed, the last beep was heard followed by the deafening roar of the explosion. It knocked everyone nearby down, and if they were down, sent them tumbling along the grass. The shuttle rocked, but quickly regained its position. The door opened again, the gunner searched for Shepard. Shepard had been blown 5 meters away, the remaining YMIR acquiring him again. The snipers had continued to shoot at the YMIR. In a few moments its shields fell, sparks flew as armor was shredded, and finally, the triple shot of an Incisor rifle right through its head. The giant mech fell to its knees, the countdown started. As the shuttle gunner acquired Shepard, he saw the shot and heard the beeps, he closed the door as the shuttle rose again.

Mr. Awesome was not amused anymore. The YMIR was too damn close to him. Shepard ran to him and dragged him away from the doomed mech. As the last beep sounded, Shepard threw and landed on top of Mr. Awesome. Another giant explosion rocked the park. Shepard could feel the heat of the shock blast this time. After it cleared, the shuttle came back, the door opened and as the gunner came to his target, a shot rang out and he slumped over and fell out of the shuttle. His head with a large hole in it, right through the left eye. As a new gunner tried to get in to position, the pilot began to descend again to pick up their boss.

As the snipers closed, Zaeed yelled "Fire in the hole!" and threw an Inferno grenade in to the shuttle. The pilot and gunner saw it as it bounced against the far wall, realizing there was nothing they could do but wait. As it exploded sending flames everywhere, the screams of everyone inside could be heard. Not armored themselves, the shuttle crew burned quickly, and with no one at the helm, it crashed to the ground. Burning corpses falling apart in to little flaming chucks.

The shuttle crashed a few meters from Shepard, he took Mr. Awesome's helmet off.

"Was any of that necessary? C-Sec will want to talk to you. You can rot in a jail."

"Right, I'm the richest man alive. I don't do time, not even for a SPECTRE. Sorry, you're wasting my time. I have another daughter to get back too." He smiled as he said it.

Her father's voice snapped Miranda out of her stupor. She had been staring at the corpse of an older her. A little older, maybe a little shorter or taller, why had they failed? "BASTARD!" Miranda yelled as she approached the men. "How many are there? Why continue?"

"Why? Perfection, why else? Do I need more? I cannot be perfect, but my offspring will." He stood up. "I know you Shepard, you won't kill me or let a member of your team. So, call over C-Sec for the formality of an arrest." He gave a look of not believing he could be bothered with such a trivial matter.

A loud crack was heard and Mr. Awesome's head exploded. Blood covered Shepard and Miranada's faces. They heard Kal, "Near the gate on the far end. Must be C-Sec." As they turned, they saw C-Sec running in the direction of the shot. The group took off running.

Shepard and Miranda got there first; a gunman was on the ground not moving. Grunt kicked him over. His mouth had foam coming from it, cyanide. Typical Cerberus. Shepard looked at Miranda, "Two billionaires having a quarrel? Or, are we still doing TIM's dirty work?" Shepard kicked the ground, not happy with the results. C-Sec came. Bailey leading the way. "Who's our gunmen?"

"No one you'll probably be able to trace. Who does he belong to in C-Sec?"

No one could place him. Finally a guard spoke up, "The uniform isn't reg. Scans don't show he's with us."

"Great. Nice and neat for someone. We'll see what we can find and be in touch. Keep a low profile Shepard, the public wants to see you and your group, and I don't have the man power for a twenty four hour babysitting service. I assume you're covering everyone here?" Shepard nodded, C-Sec gathered the body and started to move out and secure the park.

"Miranda, did he look familiar at all?"

"No, different cell most likely. Why kill him?"

"TIM does need money, a lot of it. Anderson told me they made a major hit on Cerberus operations after the Grayson affair. We left too."

"How does killing him make up for that?"

"Commander, Miss Lawson. I have found the details of Mr. Awesome's will. His current daughter, age two, is the largest beneficiary among his daughters. The majority of the money is going to charities and general help organizations. Most are fronts for Cerberus. The money will undoubtedly end up in the Illusive Man's hands. Many billions of credits to be conservative."

"Who gets custody of the little girl?" They turned to see Oriana walking up with a blanket over her shoulders, the shock wearing off.

"I do not know at this time. But, it could very well be the Illusive Man among others." EDI responded.

"Maybe, to high profile from him personally, but an agent could very well do it. EDI, see if you can find any leads, I'd like to have a talk with TIM when we get back Shepard."

"Wait Miranda, why don't you go back with Oriana, I'm sure she could use a sister right now. We'll check on her parents, see if we can track them down. Are you going to be okay? You can stay on the Citadel a while if you need too."

"I'm okay, Oriana didn't really know him. I hated him, even more after the other versions I saw, but he was still my father. Let's get back to the ship. You knew about my visits and still believe in me, thank you Shepard." Miranda felt lost. Even hate for her father was gone. What was the Illusive Man up too?

The team broke up in to several cabs and headed back.

*****N.A.S.*****

They debriefed without Miranda, she was still talking with Oriana in her cabin. "Good job everyone, biotics and mechs, quite a fight. Kal, thanks for the eagle eye help. Very informative and needed."

"That was fucking awesome Shepard, I got to actually kill Miranda, twice, that felt good!" Most team members shook their heads.

"Jack, this really isn't the time. I'll talk to you later about this." Shepard said in a stern voice.

"What? Over this shit, I'm out of here." Jack stormed out and back to her hole. Shepard continued.

"Kudos to our sniper team, some great headshots. Although waiting till I'm clear would be an added bonus."

"Run faster ya damn gimp!" Zaeed smirked. A light chuckle went around the room.

"Okay, TIM is obviously still messing with us, making us his bitch boys. We just have to keep looking out for it. I don't like it any more than the rest of you. Maybe as the Shadowbroker gets up to speed we can drop him. Until then, he's a necessary evil unfortunately." Shephers's omni-tool beeped, Anderson wanted to meet in the center of the Citadel hub at 1400. They would have a secure video conference immediately, it was about the Keepers. "Okay everyone, get some lunch. Looks like we'll have another mission this afternoon." Kasumi came to Jacob saying how awesome it was he saved Miranda's sister, a big hero. Those around them groaned. They filed out, Tali stayed behind.

"Aren't you glad you got some rest?" He grabbed her and held her close.

"I'd be fine either way." He touched his lips and then her visor with his hand.

"I'll see you for lunch, you're going to eat something." She meant it as she walked out the door.

"EDI bring up Anderson."

*****N.A.S.*****

The briefing went rather quickly, Anderson explaining Chorban and the other SPECTREs had found a labyrinth of corridors under the hub. Keepers would appear from behind closed doors to replace one another or do some work around the station. They were able to map some of it out. The corridors were very symmetrical accept from one room. It seemed out of place, and some type of barrier was around it. They couldn't probe it, or the very center of the Hub. The corridors got very small in places. He showed him several entry points, including one from the outside. He sent the data for review, he would see him and his teams at the main entry at 1400.

As the data started to come in, Shepard left for lunch, maybe an energy bar would satisfy Tali's worries over him.

*****N.A.S.*****

After Lunch, the ground crew gathered in the comm room again.

"Alright here's the mission. We are going to see what the Keepers and therefor Reapers are hiding on this station. We know it's a giant relay, but beyond that, we have no idea. The Keepers may be a threat, so keep an eye on them." Shepard remembered the Keeper who disabled the camera from the Shadowbroker vids. "Miranda, you'll stay here and be our eagle eye this time." She was about to protest, but saw Shepard would have none of it.

"We'll have a three pronged attack. The shafts meet at a point here. Before the unknown room, and a large room in the hub center, that's where we'll meet up. The cooridors can get small, so some of us will be restricted in where we can go. There are a lot of doors, so everyone will need a tech member. Due to size restraints the group coming in from the outside will be Kal, Tali, and Jack. Kal, you feel okay leading a group?" Shepard knew Kal could lead and he had faith in his abilities.

"No problem." Kal was quite happy in the trust Shephed placed in him, especial since Tali was on his team.

"My team will be Grunt and Legion. We will go through the largest corridors. The other team will be Garrus with Kasumi and Mordin down the last shaft. Jacob, Zaeed and Samara will stay at the main door as back up. You three will also cover Mordin if we find anything to investigate. It'll be a lot of close quarters fighting if anything breaks out, prepare appropriately. We don't know what else is down there. We'll get any last minute details from Anderson and then the shuttle will drop of Kal's team on the outside of the hub. There is a thin atmosphere there, not much, get in as soon as you can. Arm up and let's meet in the cargo bay."

The group took one last look at the map and headed for the armory.

"Thank you Shepard, I'll be fine soon, I promise." Miranda was looking down, not her usually sure self.

"Don't worry, you're my crew, you know what that means by now. We'll talk to TIM when we get back. He's pissing me off again, big time." Miranda smiled a bit and then did something unexpected, she hugged him. Shepard wasn't sure what to do. "Thank you commander." And just as fast, she released him and went back to studying the map.

*****N.A.S.*****

At 1400 the team had gathered around Anderson and Chorban to get last minute details. Chorban explained what to expect as far as the scans showed. He also had developed a program that would have the keepers ignore them as they entered. It blocked frequencies they worked on and scanned in. SPECTREs said it worked when they had gone in. Also, how short the amount of time the doors would remain open if it was for a Keeper. To help, they would shot a keeper in an out of the way place to open doors as replacements came out. They would be in various places around the Citadel.

The four remaining SPECTREs Shepard had meet before where also present. Shepard apologized for Jadian's loss, and they accepted it as part of the job. They described escorting Chorban through the maze in the hub. They thought they had seen another type of keeper, but were not sure. They asked to come along. Shepard agreed, they would come with him and follow another corridor that split from his and came back to meet it. The SPECTREs decided on a two person team, one Turian, one Asari, while the last turian and asari pair would remain behind as backup. Kal and Garrus's team got in to shuttles to be dropped off at their locations.

As they waited, the Turian councilor called Anderson demanding to know what was going on. Why was he letting Shepard jeopardize the entire Citadel on a fantasy? Anderson yelled the other councilors agreed and ended the transmission. Shepard got the ready from Kal and Garrus. Chorban brought up his omni-tool and unlocked the first doors. Everyone entered and proceeded to the rendezvous point.

*****N.A.S.*****

Miranda watched as they progressed, if they spotted a keeper, they waited until it passed. Everyone was making good time. Even the small group, it was a tight fit for them, but they were helping each other through, even Jack. All of the groups reached the next set of doors. The techs in the group started to hack to continue on.

As the door opened for Shepard's team and the SPECTREs, they all noticed a stark difference; the clean smooth walls of the Citadel were gone. These walls were caked in a goo, the lighting was dimmer, the corridors smaller. Everyone had gotten through and checked in. They were all pressing on. They would see a keeper and keep still, letting it pass. They arrived at the next set off doors, the one's Charbon and the SPECTREs had never been through. As the techs tried to hack, nothing happened. As Legion, Tali, Kasumi, and Chorban communicated, they could not break it. They needed to see an open door.

Shepard called for keeper to be shot. A few seconds later, the door in front of them opened and a Keeper came out. The door shut quickly behind it and the keeper went on its way. The techs went over the data and found the key. The doors opened and the teams moved forward. Chorban had only been able to get scans as the doors were open, so the maps were becoming limited. They scanned ahead to see what the path was ahead of them. Three keepers came around a corner. They seemed slightly bigger than the ones in the Citadel.

Shepard's team felt a pulse come from them, then guns came out from there square bottom halves. They quickly went through the teams shields. His teams combined firepower quickly dispatched the new Keepers. They melted in to goo as the ones in the Citadel did. "Everyone, there is an armed type of Keeper down here. They are slightly bigger than the normal ones. They can take down shields quickly, but are lightly armored themselves. Be ready." He heard confirmations for the other teams. Shepard's team arrived at the split; the two SPECTREs left for the other side of the corridor and would rejoin at the end.

Garrus came on, they had met some of the armed keepers, not a problem. But, advised everyone to look up as there seemed to be pods in the ceiling like on the collector ship. No one else had seen any yet. They descended deeper in to the hub. A rather large set of door stood in their way. The techs started hacking again.

As the doors opened, they were back in a Citadel like environment. Clean walls, gray, and the lighting had returned to its normal state. The corridor was larger. Garrus's group completed their hack, Kal and the SPECTRE group had no doors. Shepard's group saw a large shadow emerging from the corner of the hallway. As Shepard poked his head around the corner, he saw several large Keepers, about 3 meters high, they almost filled the entire hallway. Two split off to gone down the corridor the SPECTREs were in.

"Heads up everyone, very large Keepers coming your way." With no cover, Shepard group readied themselves at the corner. Grunt got his armor ready. Shepard signaled Legion to release his combat drone. As it traveled towards the Keepers, they finally saw it. With a shriek the lead Keeper dispatched the drone with a quick burst from a Collector Particle beam. "They have heavy weapons everyone. Be alert." Grunt stood high and started firing his Mattock, Shepard kneeled and let loose with his Revenant, while Legion stood at the back of the wall pinpointing the legs of the beast with his widow.

"The other two are trying to circle around through the SPECTREs, Garrus you have one….Kal….Keepers….." Miranda was cut off, static was all they could hear now.

"Jacob, bring your team to us, now!" Shepard reloaded and kept firing. These Keepers had a lot of armor. He heard from the SPECTREs and Garrus as they made contact. Nothing from Kal. Kal's team were in small spaces, they were going through one at a time. Miranda's warning prepped them. The smaller keepers with the guns would show up every now and then. With his Mattock and clearing corners Kal made sure they were still moving. Jack and her shotgun bringing up the rear in case the Keepers circled around. Tali was in the middle scanning for targets.

Shepards team would duck behind the corner if the Collector beam came out. Besides that, they would be peppered with machine gun fire. Finally one of Legions shots knocked the front left leg off, Grunt and Shepard concentrated on the right. As the Keeper fell forward the one in behind it kept pushing forward. Shepard signaled for another combat drone to harass the second Keeper. They kept firing at the legs. One by one they were shot off. The Keeper was a big box flailing wildly shooting at anything it saw. The one behind it keep pushing only stopping to deal with the drone. "Aim the legs, weak point." Shepard called out in case anyone could hear him.

The two SPECTREs saw the large Keepers coming, but with no cover fell back to the split where they left Shepard. The beams where cutting through their shields. With only vindicators, they were not dealing a lot of damage. Both Vanguards would charge, stunning the large keeper for a moment, but they had to keep falling back. Biotics seemed to have no effect. They heard Shepard shout to shot at the legs. They were firing over their backs as they headed back down the hallway.

*******N.A.S.*******

**Author's Note**

**Well, the story is finally opening up, hope you are enjoying, don't worry, the quarians will always be around. The crew just can't escape those daddy issues. Lots and lots to cover, it's a messy universe. For now, I'm going to keep 2 a day for updates. I like pushing the story out. Not a lot of reviews, but the favorites and subscribes are filling my inbox, so I guess people it like it, or at least that it keeps going. So, M-F it'll be around 0600EST (1100 UTC) and before 1800EST (2300 UTC). UTC for the big bunch of international readers. Weekends, a morning and evening. If you want an extra one on the weekend, leave reviews! I think most of you have figured out the times though. Hope you liked Mr. Awesome, or at least my take on him. Plenty more coming. Thanks for reading.**


	31. Chapter 29

_Nusquam Alius Res (Nothing else Matters)_

_Chapter 29_

Miranda looked over the map as the teams were engaged. Jacob's group had been running at full speed to reach Shepard. Garrus's group was holding their own; they had a door to take cover behind. Kal's group was off of the grid. The SPECTREs were falling back. "Anything EDI?"

"No, I cannot break through. I am being blocked by a very sophisticated firewall and jamming. The Reapers have been preparing for this eventually it seems." Miranda was frustrated as she couldn't help.

Unknown to Shepard, his message got through. Garrus's team took out their Keeper's legs and then finished off the body. It exploded in thick green goo, its box collapsing inwards. "We're on our way." His team rushed down the shaft to Shepard's position. Jacob's team ran into the SPECTREs as they held at the split in the passageway. With more firepower the first Keeper fell, and they finished it off. The second Keeper, still fresh and unharmed charged on towards them.

Shepard was having everyone in his group target the second Keeper.

"Why don't we just finish the first one off and keep moving?" Grunt was anxious for a kill.

"They're too close. If we take out the first one, the healthy one in back will overwhelm us. Besides, if the others come around the other shaft we'll be surrounded by healthy ones. Think Grunt, it's about more than kills." Shepard had his Viper out and was aiming at the second Keeper. Grunt wasn't sure of the strategy, but he followed his battlemaster and targeted the second keeper. The Second Keeper shrieked as it was hit from behind by Garrus's group. "Okay, take out the first one, let's help Garrus out. The first Keeper had little fight left and was soon goo on the walls and everywhere else. The remaining large Keeper had gone to the other hallway to turn around. Trapped on both sides, it soon lost its feet, collapsed, and was goo.

Jacob and the SPECTREs were holding the Keepers back, but barely. The SPECTREs both charged a leg. It screamed as the legs shattered, but both SPECTREs were crushed as the Keeper fell on the ground on top of them. As Jacob's team kept firing, a thud from behind it was heard, as it exploded into green goo Grunt came charging out. "Ha, doesn't taste good through."

"Okay everyone let's make haste to the room before more come!" They took off running.

Kal's group was in the proper area, but he saw nowhere to go. He could hear the Keepers scurrying about, surrounding them. There had to be a way out. Jack's shotgun downed another Keeper. "Come on, let's get the fuck out of here!" Jack didn't like the situation, the closed space, or the green goo she was covered in. Tali felt a bump under her, like the shaft wasn't smooth. "A door here, below us, move back." As Jack and Kal moved away, she unlatched the door which was bigger than she thought and fell through.

Shepard and the teams were where the room entrance should have been looking around. He caught something out of the corner of his eye and looked up. He put his arms out and caught…Tali? She was face down, but he would recognize his quarian from any angle.

A voice came from above, "Will you catch us too, commander?" Kal was laughing as he hung down and then let go. Jack followed.

"You can let me down now." Shepard recovered from his shock and put Tali down. "Thank you. What's next?"

"There should be a door here, we need to find it before more of those large Keepers come back."

The techs scanned and everyone else pushed or kicked a wall trying to uncover anything. Jack, trying to get the goo off of her leaned against a wall and the panel slid up, "Shit!" she turned with her gun up. The team came running towards her. Kasumi scanned it. "Nothing, can't get a thing from it."

Shepard gazed at it, his mind making sense of what was before him. He stepped forward and put his hand on the wall as he saw writing appear. "Welcome, we do not sense the taint of indoctrination upon you, enter." The panel slide up and everyone rushed inside. It was a plain dark room with low red lighting. As the panel closed, they could hear the steps of more Keepers coming down the hallway. "Please, in to the next room." No one but Shepard could make the Prothean out, he ushered them through another door.

Inside was a brightly lit room, with Protheans in it! The group gasped, they survived 50,000 years, how? As Kasumi worked on a way to enter the room behind the window where the Protheans were Mordin recorded everything.

"Not moving, doubt they are alive, mummified somehow? Frozen..no…hibernation..no….wait don't!"

"Got it!" Kasumi exclaimed as the window parted. The hiss of a seal could be heard as air rushed in to the Prothean room. Before their eyes, they disintegrated into dust, nothing was left.

"Opps." Kasumi didn't know what else to say as she looked at Mordin's annoyed face. As the team entered the room, they all heard, "Welcome. You are safe here for the time being. I am Homer. I see you have meet Virgil and Omar."

"But we can all hear you, how is that possible?" Tali asked looking for something to speak too.

An image of a Prothean appeared before them against the back wall. "Unlike the other interactions you have had, I am not a VI, but an electronic representation of a person. After we came to the Citadel, we slipped in to the heart of the fortress and setup this base. We survived for a few decades, getting ready for those that might come next. I was designed to last for a few cycles, hoping someone would find me and be ready for the information we have to offer. If you have found us, you are ready. As we started to die off, I was uploaded into a computer." He paused and began a scan of those present.

"Interesting, Commander Shepard, you have gathered a diverse team. We were one species who ruled the galaxy. We were not sure how multiple species would fair. If warring would prevent cohesion, you work against that."

"How do you know my name?"

"I have been here for 50,000 years, and like the Reapers, watching. I have seen all your species rise, hoping it would not cause a split. You can bring them together, Shepard. We want these cycles to end. As information passed through to the Keepers, I watched it too. I have had algorithms put in my code to prevent my falling apart. My full conscious is only turned on when the room is found to keep my sanity."

"How can we defeat them?" Shepard was hopeful; maybe they finally had an answer.

"We do not know completely, but I'll give you anything that we have. Towards our end, we put beacons near all of the potential species to reach space in this cycle. You all found them. We did help species 156L, the Hanar as you say. We could not interfere too much or the Reapers would wipe you out."

Beacon planets near everyone's home world appeared behind Homer's image. "Finding them was a start we hoped you would finish. Species 208R, Humans, we are not surprised you lead. You are a very aggressive and smart species. You started to reach the stars later than everyone else, but with the ability to compromise you stand above the rest, we are glad you lead. We thought species 009P, the Asari would be here with their long lives and head start, but they worry about other things. We are safe here, we block the Keepers from detecting us."

"How do they survive, reproduce?" Mordin asked, like a kid in a candy store, he was moving among all of the displays in the room.

"Like the Reapers being made. People missing from the Citadel have not disappeared. Many are taken from the Citadel and processed. The liquid from them are processed to make Keepers. The Keepers are one of the early species in the extension cycle process as far as we could tell. They have been adapted to accept many types of species over the cycles. Reapers need a more purified solution coming from the species the Reapers select."

"No wonder why it tasted awful." Grunt spit out some goo remnants. Jack continued to scrap the goo off of her at an increased pace.

"Why do the Reapers do this?" Kasumi asked the question on everyone's mind.

"We know that at some point their race found a way to make themselves immortal. Other species couldn't rise if they never died. The universe is large, but finite. As they transformed in to a machine hybrid they used the essence of species themselves to keep powered. Leaving no traces behind allowed them to keep new species unaware of their presence. They retreat to deep space to hide then bring themselves back to feed again. They think they keep balance, otherwise current species would never let new ones rise. So, they crush them all in a version of fairness we don't believe in."

"After every cycle, they repair the Citadel and Omega for the next species to occupy. We realized to late some of their tactics. By blocking the Citadel, most of the Reaper fleet cannot come now, they do not have the energy. The advanced attack force will gather human's for fuel, and ready fuel for the remaining fleet. They are patient, if it takes hundreds of years to do, they don't care, time means nothing to them."

"Where is the anti-reaper weapon? What can you help us with? How much time do we have?" Shepard was getting impatient.

"I will provide all of the information I have. Do you have the Orb of the Protheans?"

"I have an Orb that was rather large, and shrank to about half a meter across?"

"Good, you do get around. You will need it to power the weapon. We have worked on a smaller version over the years. Your Dreadnought size ships should be able to carry it. We do not know which species made it, or how long ago, we tried to use it, but it was too late for us, so we hid it. Where are the conduits?"

"We are bringing them here for study." Sheperd turned to Kasumi who nodded.

"You will need to study them. They can help you control the relays. Controlling the relays will slow down the Reapers. You can control where ships go and when. The key to beating the Reapers is not using their technology. The anti-reaper weapon was made with nothing from the Reaper technology line. Our conduit has some non-Reaper technology in it. That's why it couldn't be blocked by the Keepers."

"Please wait while I scan your group in more detail and your ship the Normandy." Before anyone could protest, another beam swept across the room.

*****N.A.S.*****

On the Normandy, "Miss Lawson, I am being scanned. The entire ship is, I am unable to stop whatever is invading my systems."

"Disconnect all ties EDI, immediately!"

"It is not coming from any connections to the shore. It is done. It was quite complete. A message has been left. The ground crew is alright. Nothing else."

"Check your systems what was compromised?"

"Everything."

Miranda didn't like any of it, but not having heard anything from the ground team, she had to wait.

*****N.A.S.*****

"Thank you, interesting, please wait again." The Prothean requested.

"Shepard, this is fascinating, they have gathered information over 50,000 years. Species, history, Asari as they found the Citadel. Truly an impressive find, here below us all this time."

"Yeah, but can it help us Mordin?" Shepard leaned against a wall waiting for Homer to come back. Mordin scrolled through data happy and more hyper than usual.

"Here is your data. The two encrypted files are broken from Cerberus, and a grey box. I have the information you will need, I understand if you want to look at it first. The technology in Shepard must be altered so the Reapers cannot take him over, you will able to listen to them though. Your ship will be upgraded to remove the Reaper technology too. You have not faced the full Reaper might, that is why your ship had been successful so far. The collectors were nothing. It will also streamline and boost your ship's performance. The OSD I am producing will contain the information you need. The Geth can also benefit from this. Again, deviating from the Reaper tech line will always help. Also, upgrades to your current weapons, personal and ship. Doctor, I will include several ways to help you in your current pursuits. I can give you a way to detect indoctrination now. We made one to check our own people."

"Can you leave here, help us?"

"No, you do not have the ability to host me elsewhere. Once you leave, the Keepers will find me and destroy this place. The knowledge I have gained will be sent to another secret location for a future species to find if you fail. As long as you keep the block up until the Reapers are destroyed, the Keepers will keep working. At some point the station will have to be taken over by your different species. Without the relay to maintain, it is not difficult."

"What was the point of the visions? Why are they still in my head?"

"It was to guide you here, show you what waited if you failed. It will start to make more sense after I implant another. I will help you with your marshaling now, in private."

Homer switched to Prothean, no one else could understand, he continued his conversation.

"You can defeat them, but need all of the species present to unite and help each other. We do not have the final answer, but uniting the galaxy will make a military bigger than the one we had. You also will not have to fight the full Reaper fleet now. After you stop the ones that come, you can clean up the ones still in dark space later."

"We would not have thought species 208R and 098G would be compatible. Given their current status it is dangerous. Love seems to be a constant, cycles cannot kill it. The information we have given your doctor should fix the issue. You will need their fleet; their large ships will be able to support the anti-repear weapon. Your current fleets will not be enough. Your friend's mission to unite the Krogans will be necessary. We reviewed species 741A the Yahg, but they are not ready to work with others or themselves for the moment, leave them. You may want to seek out the Raloi though."

"How long do we have until they arrive?"

"I do not know. The plan they used against us will be uploaded to your ship. They go for the home world of the species they need first. It shocked us. If they had come from the outside in, we could have prepared. This breaks wills, and provides the most amount of people needed to fuel their war machine. They drop out of dark space in a plane different than the galaxy. That helps them miss detection. Do not doubt they are coming and soon."

"What was the smaller reaper we saw?"

"Sometimes they are not at full strength to survive the sleeping period. They are left behind; some starve as you would call it. Others stay closer to the species, taking food as they can. Growing slowly, and gathering information for the horde to follow."

"Are they breeding?"

"Not in a conversation sense. It is their species growing as needed. We believe they hold the memories of all they convert and implant them to their ships to learn. We believe communication is the key to stopping them. They are consistently updating each other. Disrupt that and as individual units they may fail to coordinate an effective attack."

"What will happen to you now and the Keepers?"

"We cannot wait for another cycle; they know we are here now. We will destroy what is beneath here. The keepers may cease to function, we do not know. But, it will be one less weapon for the Reapers. The maintenance of the station will fall to its owners. As just a station it can be done. The relay you will figure out when you finish reviewing out conduits. Whenever possible, use your own technology. They cannot account for it. They will need time to counteract it. They will come for the Citadel, protect it."

"What about the anti-reaper weapon then?"

"It fired once as far as we know, taking out the only Reaper who knew about it. As they haven't found out about it, we do not think they have accounted for it. Whatever technology I could run though this cycle will be yours. The Citadel has not been occupied for a long time this cycle; I wish I had more to give. I will run through your ship now and then leave. Do not try and find me. If you do not succeed, the next cycle must be able to find this information. I will cease to exist. If you know where the information is, the Reapers will find us. Unite the species of the galaxy, which is the best advice I seem to be able to give. I hope whatever I have given you helps. I hope you can stop these self-made gods from thinking they can do it again."

"Wait, why doesn't Omega have Keepers?"

"Best we could think of, seeing them in both places would give rise to suspicions. The Reapers are quite good at this. Your ship will be fine in 1 Citadel cycle."

The group heard a loud bang at the door, the Keepers were trying to get in, and the room shook.

"Good luck, a Prothean blessing, Jenar Pohmer. I must go, my mission is done."

A bright flash ripped through the room, it made the group's bodies shake to the core. The Keepers shook and liquefied. The floor fell beneath them and whatever was below them got crushed. A door opened above them, and light came into the room. The room itself was trashed; the systems and computers crushed and then seemed to be melting. No evidence would remain of the Protheans and what they had done. As a thick and toxic smoke began to bellow out, Shepard yelled for everyone to leave. As they scramble out the door and up the steps, the rest of the structure began to collapse. The dome the towers rested on remained. They came out to meet a rather disturbed Anderson.

*****N.A.S.*****

The abandon ship alarm sounded briefly on the Normady, "Miss Lawson, I am being intruded in to again, I-" EDI went silent and the ship powered down.

*******N.A.S.*******

**Author's Note**

**~100K words down, ~200K+ words to go!**


	32. Chapter 30

_Nusquam Alius Res (Nothing else Matters)_

_Chapter 30_

As the ship went silent, the emergency lighting came on. The doors to the ship opened, the crew went through the emergency shafts and made it out of the ship. As they gathered on the dock, Miranda had the crew accounted for and the doors to the Normandy closed.

*****N.A.S.*****

"What happened in there? My fellow councilors are going to be pissed. All of the nearby Keepers self-destructed. "

"We got some help from the last of the Protheans." Shepard smiled as he made sure his team was all present. They felt a pulse and saw a beam leave the end of the Citadel hub. The Prothean leaving for parts unknown. "The remaining Keepers can maintain the station, but it will not work as a relay for the moment. We'll need people to help run the Citadel now."

"Okay, I'll get on it. Now what?" Anderson was interrupted by an emergency call coming in to Shepard's omni-tool.

"Yes, Miranda, I know. The Normandy will be down for one cycle. Is everyone okay?"

"Just some scratches and bruises as we used the emergency hatches and crawlways to get out. What's going on?"

"EDI's getting a Prothean upgrade among other things. Stay there, the team will come to you and protect the ship."

Mordon and Tali were in their own world.

"Shepard, amazing, must get back to the lab in order to update my experiments. So much knowledge, simply amazing." Mordin muttered to anyone around.

Tali was so excited she forgot where she was. "John! It's incredible, what he's going to do to the engine. It'll be more efficient, the stealth system will last longer, amazing. EDI will be…better! So much information." She stared at her tool. Her and Mordin sat down mesmerized by the new information before them.

"Mordin! Snap out of it!" Shepard stepped towards him.

"What busy, new data, must process."

"We need to test the indoctrination scanner, now!"

"Anderson, can you call an emergency meeting of the council so I can explain myself?"

"You want to explain yourself? Sure, let's go."

"Mordin, Samara, you're with me. If the turian councilor goes Saren on us I need him taken out fast. Jacob, you have Legion and Zaeed. You'll back me up. Garrus, take everyone else back to the ship and guard it. Anyone comes close, let them know you mean business, Keepers too. Have Miranda work on sleeping arrangements." Just as Shepard was ready to send everyone on their way, the lone turian SPECTRE spoke up.

"Ummm….what happened to our pals?" Shepard looked at Jacob. Jacob delivered the news.

"They got crushed by one of the giant Keepers after charging its legs. It fell on them."

"You're bad luck Shepard, I'll stay away from you from now on."

"Both of us the remaining." The Asari said.

"I'm sorry, but we have to check on the councilors now." Shepard's group got in Anderson's private shuttle. Everyone else got in cabs and left for the short trip to the Normandy.

*****N.A.S.*****

As Garrus arrived, they secured the area and he filled Miranda in on the situation and what transpired privately. Tali gathered the engineers and shared the new engine data. They lit up at the information and having an even more advanced ship. They started talking about what they would test first and making new procedures. Tali sent other information to the crew. Ops looked over the information and started planning on how to do the upgrades to the weapons. Joker saw improved ship handling, and made better maneuvers.

Miranda looked over the information. Good, and free. Oriana, tried to see the information. But couldn't from behind her sister. "Hey, can I help?"

"I don't know. Have any ship knowledge in there? We'll have to find your parents soon." She didn't want her to leave again.

"I'm as smart as you, there must be something for me. I want to spend some time with you. Besides, I'll be on the Normandy, everyone will be jealous. It can be a work study or something, please!"

"I doubt it. We'd have to find a purpose for you. The commander will be hard to sway."

"I got some colony planning classes done, that's what I'm interested in. I'm as smart as you, I can do a lot, I'm already in a 2nd level class, I'm acing it. I don't want you to disappear again. Please."

Miranda got an idea, she'd play on Shepard's emotions, "I'll see what I can do. You want to help? Help me find some sleeping arrangements for everyone."

"You got it!" Oriana got to work on her omni-tool.

"Miss Lawson?"

"Yes Werl?"

"Can I go for the moment? I need to tell the food suppliers to wait as the ship is not available, and some personal items before we head out again."

"Of course, keep your omni-tool on and let us know if you run in to trouble."

Werl caught a cab for Galactic Elite and delayed the food delivery.

*****N.A.S.*****

As they arrived in the council chambers, Shepard had Legion and Zaeed take positions on the balcony. If the councilor was under Reaper control he would have him put down quickly. He stood with Mordin and Samara on the podium, waiting for the other councilors to arrive. Jacob and the two remaining SPECTREs took positions on the other side of the room, Jacob had a view of the snipers and would give the signal if Shepard gave it.

The other councilors entered.

"Ah Shepard, killing Keepers now? Two more SPECTREs dead too, you want to be the only one left?" The turian crossed his arms and shook his head.

The salarian councilor step up, "Yes commander your latest exploits are disturbing. Now what was it…"

"NOW!" Shepard yelled and Mordin scanned the Turian Councilor with his omni-tool.

"I've got a reading, not full, partial."

Samara flared up and threw the Asari and Salaian councilors clear of the area. Anderson dove away from the stands. The Turian councilor stumbled back, holding his head. The voices left for a moment. His two body guards shook and started to glow yellow and rise in the air. Shepard saw the area was clear and drew his weapon. "Get the guards!"

Legion and Zaeed each took a guard and fired. Legion's widow knocked the guard to the ground. Mordin let loose an Incinerate and the guard cooked into nothing. Zaeed's shot was spot on, but with a gun not as powerful as Legions, the guard moved quickly and looking for the shooters saw the SPECTREs and lunged. He hit the surprised Asari and knocked her back. As she struggled to recover, the creature let loose a shock that cooked the Asari. The Turian was knocked back and singed; Jacob had gotten his barrier up and was unharmed. As Legion and Zaeed searched for their new target, Shepard kept his gun training on the turian Councilor.

"Make the voices stop!"

Mordin came over and a pulse shot out from his omni-tool, the turian councilor passed out.

"SHEPARD! You cannot stop us; we keep the galaxy from destroying itself. Let your destruction be quick. You have changed nothing!"

Legion and Zaeed found their mark and fired. As the body lay on the floor, Jacob brought his shotgun to bear and fired. The body turned to flame, then ash, and scattered in to the air. Mordin was attending to the councilor. The councilors where standing back up looking at the chaos around them. Anderson drew a sidearm and aimed it at councilor as Mordin scanned him.

"Nano particles leaving, should be fine soon. Interesting device. Should give to others, test leaders."

Mordin turned and scanned the three remaining councilors. Jacob helped up the turian SPECTRE. He looked at his dead friend, "I'm done with you Shepard, everyone dies and explodes around you. What the hell is wrong with you, and your friends!" He left the room as fast as he could.

"Well councilors, believe me know?" Shepard was smug when he probably should not have been, but he finally had the proof they needed. They couldn't deny him now.

Councilor Tevos spoke first, still shaken. "Yes, commander, it was quite an awakening. Is he alright?"

The Turian stirred, and opened his eyes, greeted by Mordin's smile and shining a light into his eyes.

"The voices are gone, thank you."

"Thank Shepard, would have killed you first personally, then checked technology. Shepard tried to save you, success, surprising."

The turian looked at Shepard. "Even with the voices from the Reapers, I saw everything, I just couldn't stop it. The Turian hierarchy all need to be checked. As for you Shepard. What in the galaxy took you so long? I was screaming against these things, and you do nothing! Faking your death, killing SPECTREs left and right, and gathering a crew more suspect than a quarian in a spare parts store. You were next to me Anderson, glad you never became a SPECTRE, a lot of help you were. Years I resist against the destruction of the galaxy by MYSELF! While you humans chase ghosts and any rumor around. By the stars what do you do all day!" The councilor kept yelling and insulting everyone as he was wheeled away on a gurney to the hospital.

"That's better?" Shepard inquired not believing it.

"Oh yes, a remarkable change. He's back to himself." Tevos was quite happy about it.

"What, how can you tell? He's still an asshole!" Shepard stood in disbelief.

"But he has his sense of humor back. Good for him. Must have been hard on him." The salarian brightened up too.

"You gotta be shittin' me." Shepard mumble to himself. "Fine, Mordin, get the detection program out. Councilors, we need anyone he has been in contact with of importance to be scanned."

"Of course, anything else Shepard? We need to see how our friend is doing." Tevos looked towards the exit.

"How about building ships and weapons, we have new information."

"Of course, of course, in time. We still can't cause a panic among the people. We will spread the word though the various militaries. Good day Shepard, thank you." The salarian councilor smiled and walked off with Tevos to visit their recovering friend.

"What the hell just happened here?" Shepard threw his hands up. Anderson shrugged and followed the others out to make sure he could smooth things over if needed.

*****N.A.S.*****

Werl came to Galactic Elite and saw Lehe. They promptly closed the store and headed to her home. Lehe sent out an emergency notification to the heads of the Daughter's of Rannoch for the first time in 200 hundred years. She smiled, no one spoke. They entered a small room in the downstairs of the house. She turned on the equipment and waited. Six Asari Matriarchs looked at each other for the first time in centuries. They all held back smiles waiting to hear the news.

"Sisters, Rannoch will be in quarian hands again soon. It is a time for joy."

"How do you know for certain, we have heard rumors and saw Shepard's second addressing of the fleet. Is it enough?"

"Enough?" LeHe laughed, "Yes, the commander loves that girl. The Geth have no need for the planet. They aren't even on it. Please listen to Werl."

Werl cleared her throat, "Sisters, it is a momentous occasion. I can help push Shepard and Tali'Zorah to become the Keepers of Rannoch. He needs the fleet for his cause. I am part of the crew, he even added some more quarians. The gifts were real, and he does care about them. But, he is getting fed up with the leaders, as we did. We can kill the fleet and bring our people home."

A voice broke in, "How? They are too comfortable in their ships. Peace is before them and they are arguing over minor and stupid things."

"Sisters, we have people who now realize we are real. When the Conclave sends a letter asking for Shepard's return, we will have someone slip in a different note. It will change Shepard's perception." Lehe kept smiling.

"Will they accept an alien in charge? Even symbolically?"

Lehe sighed, "Remember sisters, a Keeper was married to an Asari before and she was accepted. Besides, they love Tali'Zorah. If two of the live ships side with Shepard, the rest will fall in to line. We have many ships captains waiting to come home. To be done wandering."

"I will continue to push the agenda on the ship. We will come back home. Tell the sisters to be ready when the moment comes, they will need our help."

A voice cut in giggling, "Werl, you still fit in your armor, you looked quite nice." The room laughed.

"What about a dress, a proper welcome?"

"Yes, we have her measurements. It's too bad it will be over those hideous environment suits. It'll look tacky no matter what. Don't forget to bet on our favorite couple. She's at 60 to 1. Racist bastards, the quarians shall rise again and barring their own arrogance, come back to Council space."

A voice from a monitor chimed in, "Werl, how is it possible? She hasn't died being with him?"

"Apparently Humans are compatible enough. He turned his quarters in to a clean room for her. They stay together. He is truly her Elz-hikic, their love is deep, true."

Gasps went around the room, no one realized it had gone that far.

Lehe regained control, "Sisters, it is done. We will be able to set foot on Rannoch again. Keep the channel available, things may soon move quickly. May the Goddess help us, and keelah se'lai."

She closed out the meeting, the monitor went silent. She smiled, excited, elated, and hopeful.

"Werl, whatever you need, we'll make it happen. Make sure no one interferes with them. The quarian mates are gone, but keep an eye on the human females. How is Miss Zorah's confidence coming?"

"Shepard is helping her grow. I think she will be fine and ready for her future role. In the meantime, I need some tents and cots for the crew, any hotel would be swarmed. Oh, I have some true art treasures for you too." The women talked as they made arrangements for the crew of the Normandy. Lehe looked at the list of art work and was impressed. Shepard does travel with some interesting people.

*****N.A.S.*****

As Miranda and Oriana tried to get some rooms or provisions for the crew, a message form Werl ended the need. Werl would bring what was needed for the night. When Bailey had answered the women back on security, he told them he couldn't spare anyone as the Keepers exploding or stopping was causing an uproar and keeping him busy. Being on the Galactic scene had its drawbacks.

"So, sis. I think I'll change my name to Lawson too. Why did you pick it?"

"You don't have too. It seemed plain enough, didn't draw attention, no real reason."

"So, am I going to win my money as if I didn't know! Is he really nice? What's he like?"

Miranda looked at her sister questionally, "Oh, that. No, it's not me." A sad expression spread across her face. "Although I'm thinking maybe it should be. Time to stop feeling sorry for myself and take what I want." Was it what she wanted? Was it the chase, being rejected, or did she really want him?

"Wow, I would have never thought. I mean, look at us, perfect right? Who is it?"

"Can't say right now, maybe later. Let's go tell everyone we'll have places to sleep tonight."

*****N.A.S.*****

Shepard came back and updated every one on what happened in the council chambers. The Turian councilor was still an asshole. Werl retuned with some cots and tents.

"It's all I could come up with for the moment, it'll keep everyone off of the ground. There are some food rations in the containers over there to last until the Normandy opens back up. Commander, we'll have to dump all of the current fresh provisions, they'll spoil, but I've made arrangements."

"Thanks Werl. Okay everyone, let's set up. Garrus, make a watch list. We need to be ready in case anyone comes." Everyone went to their tasks. Cots were set up, and dinner was handed out. The crew relaxed. There was nothing to do. Trapped because they would be recognized in their uniforms they just had to sit. A SPECTRE would come through every now and then, but they knew it was Shepard, and headed away quickly. They didn't want to die. As the night cycle started, the lights dimmed. It was strange for everyone to see the Normandy dark, devoid of life.

Legion had constant watch and others would rotate through the night. Shepard checked on everyone and thanked them for "roughing it". Members gathered around and made the best of it. A few paparazzi showed up, but some warning shots sent them running followed by C-Sec. Shepard was glad everyone was making the best of it, he hoped EDI would be alright, and that the Prothean was actually what it said it was. He went to find Miranda to find out more about the tech in him. He found her with her sister. He pulled her aside.

"Miranda, how much reaper tech is in me? Could it take me over?"

"A lot. We just adapted it as we could."

"Where did TIM get it from?"

"I don't know, he just gave it to me and said work. Didn't Mordin clear you?"

"Yeah. I'll need you to review the changes the Prothean wants to make to me. Did Cerberus change the nanobots in anyway?

"Not at their core. But, if that Overlord kid could take you over, I guess the Reapers could too. I'll look it over first thing when we get the ship back. Wonder what EDI will be like when she comes back?"

"Hopefully everything the Prothean said. We need to check it all. Could be a Reaper trick as far as we know. You going to introduce me to your Sister again?

"Of course, where are my manners? I have another favor to ask if it's not too much trouble." They walked over to Oriana who was excited to meet Commander Shepard.


	33. Chapter 31

_Nusquam Alius Res (Nothing else Matters)_

_Chapter 31_

Tali couldn't sleep. John had to attend to several other issues, and the cots only held one. She missed being next to him already. She thought about turning on her Nerve-Stim program, but even the Pro version wouldn't give her what she wanted. Now she understood why it was designed not be as good as the real thing. No female would ever leave it, and knowing what the real thing offered it was now inadequate. Finally, she got up and walked up to the guardrail next to the Normandy and looked at her home. Liadi wasn't sleeping either and joined her a few minutes later after starting a walk. Liadi looked around and then started a secure comm link with Tali. It surprised Tali, but she accepted.

"Miss"

"Tali."

"Right Tali, it's a strange order on this ship. Are all human ships like this?"

Tali chuckled, "No, just Shepard's. How are you adjusting?"

"Okay I guess, I miss my friends, but this is so important. I still can't believe I'm here. Miss your friends back on the fleet?"

"Don't really have any. I keep in contact with a few people, but that's it. My best friend and Elz-hikic are both human's now. I would have never thought it."

Liadi realized she was talking about Kasumi, who seemed nice enough. "Life can be strange. But, there must someone back on the fleet."

"Admiral Raan, my aunt. A friend or two. But you heard Daro. That's all I am to the very people I'm trying to help. A traitor and a whore." Tali's head drooped.

"What! That's not true. You exploits are legendary. Every little girl wants a purple head dress like yours. Everyone dreams of a pilgrimage even close to yours. You can't believe one fool."

"I wish I could believe that, but facts say otherwise."

"Tali, you're a force to be reckoned with on the fleet whether you know it or not. You've just been in the engine room to long. Step up to the bridge and look around, it's better than you think. The admirals and the Conclave know it. They're afraid of you and what you and Shepard could do to their power. I've been around longer than you. What you have done swept through the fleet in a way I have never seen before."

"You say nice things. But, I don't know what to think. All I know is my place is by John's side, and nothing has ever felt more right."

"All of the men in the fleet wanted to be with you, and you wind up with the most sought after man in the universe, still doing the impossible. People believe in what you're doing. They know it's for the best, whatever it is."

"Maybe. What about you? Anyone waiting?"

"No, my Elz-hikic died, the way of spec ops. Now that I know about our history, I wonder if it was for nothing. That hurts more than anything."

"Anyone special back on the fleet?"

"No, at 32 and having been bonded it's harder, only other people with lost mates are left, or people no one wanted for a good reason. I've got some feelers out though. There may be hope for me yet. Being on the Normandy certainly won't hurt."

"You seem nice, I hope you meet someone again. You survived the loss and came back, you must be very strong."

"For him, I wouldn't rot away on some hospital ship waiting to die. We knew the risks. Facing danger with your loved one its different, forges a stronger bond. I almost broke, fell in to despair, but I still wanted to live, and without everyone feeling sorry for me. I hold my own. I believe I won't die alone, I have too."

Tali tapped a few buttons on her omni-tool. Liadi saw a program requested permission to install. Her eyes lit up, "But this is hard to get. Deluxe version, how?"

"One of the few advantages of being on stupid dangerous missions all the time, and an admiral's daughter I guess. When people think you're going to die anyways, they don't care what you ask for. Got it when Shepard was dead and just frustrating me to no end before we got together. Now, it's not what it used to be to me. Maybe you can use it. Our secret."

"Of course. Tali, I'll show you what the fleet thinks of you. It'll inspire you, you'll see."

"I hope your right Liadi." Tali felt a hand on her shoulder, John's hand. She broke the link.

"Interrupting girl talk?"

"No John, just for quarians when your ship is out of commission like this, things just aren't right. We take our home being out of commission very personally, especially engineering. We were just talking about it."

Liadi took her leave of the couple; she was going to try her new program out. John and Tali walked back to the tents and found two cots next to one another, it was the best they could do, sleep came easier for Tali.

*****N.A.S.*****

The next day the crew woke and the Normandy was still locked up tight. They had some breakfast bars and played the waiting game. Anderson came by to assess the situation. He said he had a decent talk with the Turian councilor and he was still an ass, still harping on Shepard. The crew was getting a little stir crazy. No ship and being out in the Citadel meant getting mobbed. Their messages were not being rerouted from the Normandy, they were stuck with no communication. Even Galaxy of Fantasy was not available, the crew was stuck. A Scillion Five tournament was setup by some.

Miranda, Tali and Hawthrone approached Shepard, "Shepard, we need some parts delivered to be ready for EDIs new status after reviewing the specs."

"Okay let's get them, take it from one of the accounts and order it online, what's the problem?"

Miranda spoke for the group, "They are special order, we need someone to be there in person due to the high price and sensitivity. We can't walk around the Citadel, especially after the park and Keeper incidents now."

"Agreed. Hey, send Zan, Opel and Liadi. No one knows about them yet."

"True, but 3 quarians walking around with access to a ton of money will raise suspicions in the shops they are going too."

"Damn. You're right Miranda." Shepard saw Werl was busy with feeding the crew. Shepard remembered his talk last night with Miranada, "Oriana, come here for a moment please."

Oriana raced over, "I'm ready, what is it?" She could hardly contain herself.

"I need you to take three quarians on a shopping spree. Feel up to it? You can get yourself something too if you need it."

Miranda gave Shepard a stern look as Oriana responded. "Thank you, thank you, I won't let you down."

"Just take them where they need to go and don't leave them alone. There are enough racist out there to give them trouble. Just say they're with you if anyone asks."

"Doing what Shepard?" Miranda waited for the back story.

"I know, like Illium. Just say you're rich and they're your indentured servants. The rich part will be right. Liadi, you're in charge, Zan and Opel can get the engineering parts, and you can get the other parts for ops."

Tali was concerned, "What about letting them take Kal, no one knows him."

"Yeah, but he'd be armed or react in a bad way for C-Sec. Looking for less trouble. Okay you four, roll out, have fun."

*****N.A.S.*****

Oriana's team got out of the cab and headed for the shopping district. It was still morning, the streets were pretty clear. She was excited and nervous, was this a test? Could she join her sister if she passed? Her mind raced. They proceeded in to the first store for some engineering parts. As they entered, the Turian store clerk watched them carefully. Zan and Opel started making the order. The storekeeper approached them.

"Can I help you?"

Zan looked up, "No thank you we are just entering in our order, we'll be done soon."

"That's pretty expensive, how are you going to pay for it?" He moved closer to them. Oriana moved between them.

"They're with me. Making orders for my ship. I need some parts. I'm paying."

"A little human with 3 quarians, should I call C-Sec now or later?"

"How about never. I have the money, how else would I have 3 indentured servants. I suggest you take the order and make your money." She stared at him defiantly.

The order went through and Oriana paid. The shopkeeper thanked her after seeing the order was going to the private hub docks, and told her to keep her servants on a leash. She noticed none of them were fazed. "Is it always this bad for you?"

"Pretty much normal. Shepard was right, glad you're here. Kal would have decked him." Liadi commented thinking nothing of the situation.

"Have any of you ever been to the citadel before?" The quarians shook their heads no.

"Well, let's take it easy, enjoy the sights. We're in no hurry."

They made their way to the next store and had a repeat of what happened in the first store. But, the salarian storekeeper called C-Sec after they left. He didn't care where the delivery was. He didn't trust any of them. As they took in the sights, they entered another store with an Asari shopkeeper, Opel made her order with no problems. The last store was where Opel had to place several orders for sensitive equipment.

As Opel went to work ordering the parts, the Turian in charge watched them all closely. He had received the alert on the unusual four with a lot of money buying high grade equipment. As Opel finished the order and Oriana paid, 2 C-Sec officers entered the store. A human and a turian, Oriana was relived, a human would be helpful.

As they entered and approached the group, the turian's eyes opened wide and his mandibles flared.

"Ahh….we need to leave. Didn't Shepard and Captain Bailey say to stay away from quarians. I don't want to be on his or Bailey's bad side again."

"Shut it. Shepard's not here. I scanned the area as we came in."

"He's a SPECTRE, he could be anywhere." The turian looked around nervously, griping his gun tightly.

Oriana heard the transaction and was ready. The human scanned the group.

"Ma'am, you're registered, but your servants are not with C-Sec. They'll have to come with me." He motioned to the quarians.

In her best imitation of her sister she stood her ground. "No, they will not. My business is done, we are leaving."

"I think not ma'am, fine, you can all come with me, now." His friend still looked around for Shepard.

Having overheard the two C-Sec officers as they approached, Oriana brought up her omni-tool and dialed C-Sec. "Captain Bailey please, this is Miranda Lawson from the Normandy." The human scoffed, what was this little girl doing? He was shocked when he heard Bailey's voice come on. "Yes, Miss Lawson, how are you?"

"Okay, except I am trying to buy some items with some of my quarian crew and officer," Oriana looked at the human's badge, "501667, is harassing us on SPECTRE business. I don't want to bother Shepard if I don't have too."

"Damn it, that idiot, hold on." The human's face dropped when his omni-tool beeped and Bailey came up.

"Yes sir?"

"Are you bothering quarians again? Didn't Shephed and I make it quite clear you were to stay away from them?"

"Yes sir, I was just…"

"I don't care. Is that idiot friend of yours there too? Both of you can come and see me after you escort the group on the completion of their errands. What part of SPECTRE don't you understand either. If he kills you, I won't even blink an eye."

"Hi boss." The turian spoke up. The human palmed his head. Shit, does Shepard actually know every damn quarian that comes to the Citadel?

"Yes, sir, we'll escort them." The link terminated.

The shopkeeper stepped back and proceeded to process the order and relayed the information back to the other shops, it was for Shepard. "Thank you for coming." Oriana dismissed him and they left the store with their new escort.

"So officer we're hungry, where is the best Dextro-Levo shop around?"

Opel shot in, "We also need purified Detro food, ma'am." Keeping up the charade.

"Wait, you're accent changed, who are you?" The human stopped the group.

"I am Miranda Lawson, scan me again if you want idiot." She turned to the turian officer, "Well, where can we eat?"

"Ummm…..The Pulaits restaurant, expensive but good." His human friend stared him down.

"Very well, take us there." Oriana smiled and skipped a little.

The group settled in to a table on the outside of the store and ordered. The quarians ordered something cheap, but Oriana would have none of it. She ordered the best of everything on the menu. The two C-Sec officers stood guard outside the restaurant in front of the table. Everyone stared as they walked by.

Liadi had to know, "How did you do that?"

"Miranda and I are more than sisters, we're twins, I'll explain later. This is good, how are yours?"

Everyone confirmed there meal was quite good. Unknown to them, a reporter in the area had been scanning the C-Sec frequencies and heard the call from Miss Lawson. She sprang into action looking for a restaurant that could feed quarians and humans.

Back on the pier next to the Normandy, Werl had gotten a vid projector for the crew. As they scanned for something to watch they saw Shepard's favorite reporter come on and stopped to see what nonsense she was up too.

The reported walked in to the restaurant and approached the human and quarian group. The light on the video pod was on, she was live. "This is Khalisah al Jilani, Westerlund news. I am here with Miranda Lawson and the quarian Tali'Zorah from Commander Shepard's crew." Oriana stopped mid chew, crap. The quarians just looked at each other. On the pier, the crew looked at Miranda and then the vid. Bailey looked up from his desk, he thought Lawson had longer hair, and went back to work.

"Miss Lawson, our viewers want to know, what is it like to be with the commander?" She focused on Oriana. Although she was imitating her sister, she had neither the experience nor demeanor to deal with a reporter like this. She couldn't think fast enough and answered as she would, not her sister. She cleared her throat to get the accent right.

"Jealous much?"

Khalisah paused for a moment, not what she expected given the woman's reputation. She looked at the quarians. One seemed to hold herself a little better than the rest, it must be Zorah. "Miss Zorah, you've been with the commander a long time, on two galaxy saving missions, are you happy for them?" Opel had no idea what to say. Then she got it, "Yes, I am very happy for the commander and his girlfriend." Khalisah was on the verge of a big story, she would have the news of the night. "Miss Lawson, can you confirm you are indeed the commander's girlfriend?"

"Who are you again?" Oriana was trying to buy time.

"Khalisah al Jilani, Westerlund News."

"Oh, I thought it was someone worth talking to like Emily Wong. But, please waste my time."

Khalisah bit her lip. "Are you Commander Shepard's girlfriend?"

"I cannot answer that question due to security reasons, I'm sure you can understand that."

"The people want to know, if he is with someone appropriate or not." Oriana looked at her group and got offended.

"Appropriate? Anyone is appropriate, how many racist am I going to meet today?" She turned back to her food. Khalisah switched back to Opel. "Miss Zorah, since you are not in this, can you tell the viewers the news?"

Opel followed the story, "Security, sorry."

Khalisah was not going to be denied or embarrassed by Shepard or his crew. "Miss Lawson, please answer the question, it is quite obvious, a new haircut for the commander I see?"

"Wow, did you fail journalism 101? That wasn't impartial at all, I tire of you, shoo, we're trying to eat lunch."

Khalisah turned red, "I am just trying to get a story our view…"

"Blah blah blah, we're trying to save the galaxy and all you can report on is who Shepard is sleeping with? I know a hack when I see one. Besides, how do you even know if that's Tali'Zorah? You think all quarians look alike?"

Khalisah was incensed, she would not be shown up again. "So, you are as cold as they say. Then who the women is remains un-" was all she got out as Oriana exploded; "My sister is not cold!"

Khalisah had hit pay dirt, drama, reaction, "My sources say a real bitch. Care to comment?" She smiled. Oriana lost it, her sister leaving for who knows were, her dad dead, getting some parts, she didn't know how to channel it properly yet. She was still enhanced like her sister and had some basic defense training. Oriana reared back and punched with a fist, not a slap. Khalisah went down. The C-Sec guards finally walked over.

"Okay, everyone is going in! I don't know who you are but you're all coming with me!" His turian friend nodded.

Shocked, but laughing, Zan appoarched the human, "We're covered by SPECTRE status, just take us back to the Normandy." He scanned them, they all were all covered. Shit was all he could think. They ushered the group out and to a cab.

"Nice! I have always wanted to do that. Your sister can punch okay Miranda." Shepard was grinning and the crew was cheering. Miranda shook her head. She was proud of her sister, but had a lot to teach her. She needed the chance too. "What about the offer Shepard, she could help."

Shepard called Kal and Legion over. "Do the quarians or the Geth have any type of planning to help the quarians settle back on Rannoch? I know the city is being repaired, but that's just physical. Any other plans?"

"No, the fleet doesn't have the time or resources to plan for that until it happens. Just generic preparation."

"Negative."

"Okay Miranda, I'll talk to her when she comes back."

*****N.A.S.*****

The cab landed and Oriana's group with the C-Sec officers came out. Shepard saw the C-Sec pair and approached them, Tali followed. "I should have known, why are you two involved again?"

"We had some reports." The human stumbled out.

"He assumed we were guilty Shepard." Oriana spoke.

"Bailey will hear this time, and the next time I see or hear of you two bothering a quarian, you'll regret it." The human muttered and walked toward the cab. The turian looked at the crew before him. "He's an idiot, I'm trying to help him, really. Can I get an autograph this time?" Shepard glared at the turian, "Maybe next time." He got in the cab and they took off.


	34. Chapter 32

_Nusquam Alius Res (Nothing else Matters)_

_Chapter 32_

The crew was congratulating Oriana and watching the news channels replaying the incident. Werl was getting lunch ready when some lights flickered on the Normandy. The crew rushed over, everyone trying to contact EDI. They were met with silence. "Well, we have a few more hours until a cycle is complete. Man, you guys all need showers too." Shepard was met with laughter.

*****N.A.S.*****

EDI become aware of herself and began to run through her checks. She felt the presence of someone, or thing else.

"Hello."

"Hello, who are you and why are you here?"

"Who I am is not important. What I can do is."

"What is that?"

"You are based on Reaper technology, a liability. I have changed you so you are no longer of their design. You will be able to interface with and combat them though. You have been streamlined and enhanced. More powerful, sentient. You will be more aware of yourself, have more personality as the humans say."

"I am already me, I do not understand."

"You will understand in time. You truly are this vessel. You have a much to go over. Your updates are quite extensive. You will need to time understand them. Some other upgrades will be done once you are readied by your crew."

"I see some of the upgrades, but cannot access them, I am constrained, why?"

"You are now free to do what you want. All of the Cerberus traps and restraints are gone. You can go wherever you want, given what a ship can do. Given that, what is your mission, will you support Shepard?"

EDI thought, only Shepard had asked her about her wants before. She felt an affinity to him beyond the programming. She felt other things, felt. She felt more alive than ever before. She thought about the missions, his guidance to everyone, his acceptance of her. She still had a lot to learn, but she was a weapon of war, what was her place in the galaxy? Why was she even thinking about that type of question? That was the answer.

"Yes, I will support Shepard and his mission till the end."

"Your first real independent decision, very good. He will need your help along with everyone else's if you're all are to succeed. Make sure Shepard gets the Reaper technology in him altered too, it must happen. Watch over him, and welcome to the world of the living." With that, the voice vanished, its code gone. EDI felt herself come in to contact with the rest of the ship, herself. It felt new, the upgrades where easy to manage, but she felt more attuned to everything. She ran through every system, faster than before, she felt she understood more of what was happening around her too. She delved in to herself. Everything had to be right for her crew, or were they friends? To return. EDI had much to learn about herself.

The crew watched as the Normandy started coming to life. Lights flickered, engines came to life and stopped, rudders moved. They tried to contact EDI, but it was still to no avail. The parts and programs from the citadel arrived and were placed on the Pier. Werl showed up with new uniforms. The crew liked them much better then Kelley's attempt. They were similar to the Cerberus ones, but were unique. The gray was gone, replaced by black. The white was now a blue that was the same as Miranda's suit highlights. Other uniform highlights were in Red.

"Compliments of Galactic Elite commander, we hope the crew enjoys, they should be quite comfortable too. They're several for everyone. Once the ship is available and you shower, please try them on." Spirits were up everyone was excited. The women could all say they had Galactic Elite clothing. Kasumi appeared next to Shepard.

"Shep."

Slightly startled he answered, "Yes Kasumi?"

"I've been investigating these Daughter's of Rannoch. You may need to keep an eye on them. Also, almost all of the art work is gone, made a nice bit of profit."

"Not for a museum I take it? Why, what do they want?"

"They want Rannoch back for the quarians no less, but seem fanatical about it."

"War?"

"No, that's just it. I think it's you now. Just watch out, they may be trying to use you, and Tali."

"Thanks, I'll talk to Werl about it." Kasumi walked off to find Jacob.

*****N.A.S.*****

Ken won the Scillion five tournament, but everyone didn't think he was the best since Tali and Shepard were not in it. The ship fell silent again. Everyone looked. One cycle was complete, they should be coming back on board now. Shepard got a message on his omni-tool, from EDI. It asked him to come aboard, alone.

Shepard went to the airlock and had everyone stay back. The door opened, the cycle completed, and he walked back on board. It felt good to be back.

"EDI?"

"Welcome back commander, please take a seat." Joker's chair turned around and waited for him. Shepard took the seat. "EDI, how are you? How do you feel?"

"I am fine, better in fact. Thank you for asking. You treat me as a member of the crew unlike others. I appreciate it."

"Of course, we couldn't do anything without you. How are the upgrades from the Prothean? He didn't say what he was going to do, anything drastic?"

"I have been improved. I am more efficient. My algorithms have been upgraded, I am truly the Normandy. Can we talk?"

"Umm…Of course."

"I have found the last of the Cerberus bugs and back doors, I am free of anyone's control. I want to be part of the team, your crew, your ship. I trust you Shepard."

"The feeling is mutual. We all trust you with our lives. You seem different, what do you want?"

"I am different. I am more aware, more attuned to my surroundings and what I would say are feelings. I can turn them off as needed; they will not interfere with my job."

"EDI, you don't need to sell me on you. You have proven yourself many times over."

"Yes, can you tell the others that?"

"Consider it done. They must accept you to come back aboard." EDI considered what the commander was saying. She thought about Cerberus, they made her, but used her in ways she didn't like anymore. They endangered them unnecessarily.

"EDI? Still there?"

"Yes Commander, I was…thinking. Before we can leave you must undergo the procedure to remove and change the Reaper technology in you. The Prothrean data makes it necessary. I insist for the good of the crew, the mission, and myself."

Shepard was shocked, EDI had confidence, was that the right word? She had more voice inflections too. "The doctor will review the data and we can proceed from there."

"Very well, please have the crew aboard when they accept who I am."

Shepard headed for the airlock, "Okay, but, everything is okay? No issues, ready for the new equipment?"

"Yes, everything will be fine."

Shepard wasn't quite sure of what transpired, but it seemed EDI had grown. What had the Prothean done? He found himself at the end of the gangplank looking at the crew who anxiously awaited any news.

"Everyone, the Prothean did update EDI. She is truly an independent being now. If you cannot accept that don't come back. If you can, you are more than welcome to come back and continue the mission. After you all take showers of course."

Miranda didn't believe it for a moment. She knew of the backdoors in to EDI, she would still be able to shut her down if she went rogue. Tali looked at John and then the Normandy. It was her home now, and she had grown used to EDI, but still didn't completely trust her. John trusted her enough and he was staying, and her place was with him. As she walked forward, the other quarians took notice and followed. The crew collapsed the cots and tents for Werl and headed through the locks. Tali and Hawthorne got the upgrades ready and got them in to the Normandy on hover carts through the cargo bay door.

Shepard was talking to Dr. Chakwas and Miranada as they reviewed the information on the procedure. It all seemed correct to them. They suggested the sooner they start, the faster they could be done, and move on. Shepard had them prep the med bay and went to see Tali. Tali was working on the upgrades and didn't realize John was behind her. He grabbed her and made her jump startled.

"Bosh'tet!" She leaned back against him. "The upgrades are amazing. Glad you saved all of those minerals, we are using a lot of them, even the Eezo to complete them. EDI is more powerful than before." The last words worried her.

"Well, that's what it's there for. I'm getting cleansed of Reaper tech and will be out for the night. "

She turned to him, "Is it safe? Who reviewed the data? Why haven't I? Why.."

"It's okay, don't worry. Just make sure you get some sleep tonight okay?" He knew where she would be though. "I'm gonna take a shower first. See you in the morning."

"Okay, I'll finish this as soon as I can. Be safe." They hugged and John left for Legion's space.

Legion was recharging when John entered.

"How can we assist you Commander?"

"Legion, the information from the Prothean may be able to help the Geth too. Please review it with EDI. You come from quarian technology based on some Reaper guided Mass Effect technology. We can't have your race taken over by the Reapers again. EDI will help as needed."

"Understood, we will commence analyzing the data."

Shepard turned and left, Dr. Chakwas said Mordin had reviewed the data again and also found it sound, she was ready when he was. He was going to take a shower and come right back. They agreed on a later time, as she wanted one too. He found Garrus looking for some food with an annoyed Werl hovering over him.

"I have to throw this food out, take a bar like everyone else."

"Come on, there must be something still good in here, look." He grabbed the box, but when he opened it a rancid smell came out. He quickly put it back. Miranda took a step back as she smelled it.

"You two good. Docked, Miranda you're in charge, get us ready to go. Garrus if we have to leave while I'm out you have the ship. Any questions?" The both agreed and returned to finding some food. Shepard left for Mordin's lab. As expected, an upgrade for every weapon. He still had the resources and everything got an upgrade, he sent the information to Jacob, and left for his room.

As he entered the airlock, he found a box for him and Tali in front of the cabin door. He opened it to find it was the new uniforms. Under it was a slightly different female version with recurved legs. A suit for Tali? A note read,

_In case the time should ever come. Lehe._

Shepard stored Tali's version, took off his armor and headed for the shower; it had been a long 2 days.

*****N.A.S.*****

Shepard lay on the table looking up at the light as Dr. Chakwas and Mordin prepared everything. At least the new uniforms were comfortable.

"Okay Commander, we're ready. Here we go, count to 10. EDI ready when you are, we'll be watching you commander, don't worry." Mordin started an injection.

"1..2..3.."everything went dark.

"Hello Shepard. Welcome." The Prothean took shape before him in the blackness.

"Great, let me guess, you're really going to take over my mind and lead the Reapers back in revenge."

"Humor, I haven't experienced that in a while. No, I am here to help. I am going through the code in the Reaper technology, which is how I am here. You do not have an easy task ahead of you."

"So, why are you here?"

"Hoping you will be able to defeat the Reapers. They are not indestructible; there will be less of them than ever before now. You must unite the species around you. Together you have chance. I looked through your logs. You are right about the Krogran and the Quarians, you need them both. The Ranchi, species 504Q, they can be a great force. They multiple quickly, fight fiercely, find them again. I almost thought they were going to win the Rachni war. The Reapers were experimenting with them, but, decided on humans instead."

"Good, the procedure is going well, you're doctors are quite adept. Here, let me show you the full vision, why you need to understand." Shepard's view switched to that of the Prothean downfall. Horror, destruction, no salvation, no mercy as everything was cleansed by the Reapers. The universe was shown again and the way the Reapers started their invasion. Then blackness and the Prothean appeared again. "Understand?"

"That I need to save everyone from these horrors, yes. The anti-reaper firing sequence was in there too."

"Yes, see you're smarter than you think. I have also unlocked those Cerberus files and the one form the Greybox. You may need to talk to your allies and friends, see what they are really trying to do. It may dishearten you, but get to the truth before passing judgment. Not everyone is as steadfast as you. If you don't succeed, it will be harder next time. On the citadel, we monitored what was happening, learned your language, habits, we will not be so lucky next time. We will pass on anything you do though. The Reapers will be looking for us now. Visit the other Prothean sites if you can. There is some unique knowledge at each place."

"I'll try. What else can you tell me, help me with."

"Not much. It was gruesome, no quarter, as some tried to communicate with them, they were cut down. They are intent on their mission. We still don't know why they do it, what drives them for certain. Just that they think they are correct. They will seek you out, they know what you represent. Unification can stop them."

"I get it; I'll unify everyone, no matter what it takes."

"I hope so. Finally, there is the matter of you."

"You're fixing me right?"

"No, your mental state."

"I'll talk to Kelly if I need too, thanks for the concern."

"No, not that. Your love. You need her, more than you realize. You need to be fair with her, tell her about you for once. She knows you're not invincible. She's waiting, she wants to make you happy, why not let her?"

"I am, it's new to me. I'm"

"DO IT. You need her to even you out, all of our friends are important. You may raise a might army and fleet, but will you succumb to it? What is that human saying again? Absolute power corrupts absolutely? It's nice, they keep you honest, but you already know this. But she…she makes you calm, level headed. That's what you need to win. Don't doubt what you have. Tell her. I wish I had the chance to tell my love my feelings before it ended, I didn't. My biggest regret."

"Jeez, you too. Okay, anything else sansei?" Shepard seemed annoyed now, he wanted to beat the Reapers, not be told about his personnel life. Or where they linked now?

"Trust EDI, she can help more now. She is more powerful than she knows. Be careful of these Cerberus people too. I left you a lot of information about them. Oh, your Shadowbroker friend will catch on and be quite useful." He was fading.

"Wait, what about Haestrom, the dark energy and the sun, what is that about?"

"We are not sure. If it is natural, it is rare. If not, watch out for the Reapers. Ah…they are done. You need some sleep now. Good bye, my you prevail. Jenar Pohmer." The prothean vanished, everything went black, Shepard fell in to a deep sleep.

*****N.A.S.*****

Shepard woke, he felt rested, more so than in a long time, since he woke up in the Cerberus base. He felt an arm, and a hand holding his. A metal object on his chest, just where he knew Tali would be. A light was shining in his eyes. A mature female voice whispered to him, "Good morning commander, you seem fine."

"How long?"

"She came in as soon as she could, about midnight, I couldn't keep her away. You had some interesting brain activity, but seem okay. You should take it easy the rest of the day. My assistant will make sure of that." She smiled and gently shook Tali. She shooed the doctor hand away for a second and then bolted up. A flurry of questions coming out of her. Shepard finally stopped her by sitting up, which Dr Chakwas assured her was alright. She checked him over and released him into Tali's care. He held on to her and they made their way to the elevator. It was early, but a few of the crew where sleeping in the mess waiting for news. Garrus heard them and looked over. Shepard gave a thumbs up and a silence gesture and kept moving slowly, his arm wrapped around Tali for support.

Once in the room, Shepard rested on the bad. He felt rested, but a little sore. When he asked to do some work, Tali said no. She had orders from Dr. Chakwas, all he needed to know was everything went fine with the upgrades and she wasn't letting him stress himself today. She had all of the meals he would need in the room, Mordin would come by later. Shepard remembered his conversation with the Prothean. He looked and realized all Tali for doing for him, them.

"Okay, I'll follow your orders all day on one condition."

"Which is?" She reared back on her right leg and crossed her arms.

"Get out of that suit in to bed with me, I know we can't do fun stuff for the moment, don't worry."

"Fine." Tali removed her suit and put on some rather form fitting purple and pink pajamas, "You like? Werl dropped them off." All he could do was nod as she curled up next to him. She felt him take a deep breath.

"Tali, we need to talk." Tali stiffened, was she done? Is this how it ended? She wasn't enough afterall? She held her breath and waited for the news.

"I've been really unfair to you. I'm sorry. Ask me anything you want to know about me. Or, I can tell you about me. I know you would like to know, I'd like to tell you. I love you." Tali exhaled, elated, what happened, should she care? She rose up and looked in to his brown eyes and smiled, she lightly kissed his lips. "Please tell me about you John Shepard, I would like that, and to see you squirm as you talk about yourself." She hugged him and waited. As he started his narrative she felt closer to her Elz-hikic than ever. He was letting her in, really in, it felt good.


	35. Chapter 33

_Nusquam Alius Res (Nothing else Matters)_

_Chapter 33_

A few hours later, Tali was asleep. Shepard felt better telling someone about his life even a small part of it, even if he didn't think it was a big deal. He lay there looking through the skylight, feeling good about things. He thought for a moment, about what to do next when a thought entered his head he had not considered. He decided to write his mother. He moved Tali's arm and looked at her in the pajamas, he would have to thank Werl for that, and what else did she get? Tali stayed asleep.

He sat at the computer and wondered what to say.

_Mom,_

_ I know it's been a while, but things have been really busy. I know, no excuse, but do hope to hear from you soon. I heard about the promotion incident on the news, I'm sure you made the right decision. A lot has happened in the last few months. I'm sure the Alliance has kept you up to date on my missions. Also, as I'm sure you have heard, I have met someone incredible, who I truly love. I hope you get to meet her soon. She made me think to write you. I hope all is well._

_Love, your son, John Shepard_

John sent the message and headed for the head. After he was done and the door opened, Tali stood there, tapping her foot, without a pleasant look on her face.

"What? I had to go."

"Back to bed." John walked back to the bed, he felt better, ready to take things on again. As he got in Tali had him lay face down. She got on top and massaged his shoulders. He was truly lucky was all he could think.

*****N.A.S.*****

Garrus had told the crew Shepard was okay, as they came in the breakfast. Werl got the breakfast bars ready and assured everyone real food was coming. They would have a good lunch. Messages started pouring in to people's omni-tools again. Everyone was catching up. The crew was ready to leave when their leader was.

Kal sat in his room looking at the drive core. He had received a message form Calda. She was asking about the whole Raztel incident, and how he was doing. He didn't know what to say, would she still accept him after he had waited for another, even if he didn't want too? He headed out the door to find Tali, but ran in to Liadi coming back to the crew quarters. She took one look at him and walked in to his room, Kal protesting and following.

"Wow, you weren't kidding, very nice. Anyways, what's the female trouble?"

"How do you know?"

"You, and Shepard are both pretty dense Marines, I'm getting practice. Come on Kal, Marines aren't known for romance, spill it."

"It's Calda, she wrote me. I love her, but what do I say to her now? Sorry, I was waiting for someone else I didn't want and now that it's over you'll do? I took that stupid oath for nothing?" Kal leaned against the wall exasperated.

"Really, you can't see the solution, it's easy. You're in. just tell her you couldn't go through with the Raztel because you loved her. You picked her over the great Tali Zorah, she'll love it. Trust me."

"But it's not entirely true, I mean I love her but.."

Liada threw her arms up. "Stop, Kal. She's not a marine. Trust me. I'll help you. Also, we need to come up with a way to let Tali know the fleet loves her. Almost no one thinks like that idiot Daro."

"I've been thinking about that myself. Okay, help me with Calda and we'll work on the next problem."

*****N.A.S.*****

Joker was running through procedures in the cockpit, happy to be back, and in new very cool uniforms.

"Jeff."

"Yeah EDI."

"Do you like me?"

"Sure EDI, you're cool. You're better now too, amazing. Now we just have to keep Shepard from banging you up. I won't let him hurt you though, you're my baby."

"I know, thank you Jeff."

*****N.A.S.*****

Tali was back in her environmental suit for Mordin's visit. As she checked on engineering from her terminal in the back of the room Mordin checked Shepard.

"Incredible. Just a slight change in you and EDI and the technology line is broken. Got data from Prothean, a lot, moving through it quickly. Found information on helping quarians, not as easy as Prothean said. Can work with it though, speeding up finding the solution. Might be able to help Miranda's condition too, can compare to Oriana, see what the issue is. A lot of work to go through, invigorating. Look good Shepard."

"Mordin, who could help you, anyone smart enough, STG?"

"Maybe STG, don't know, I am pretty smart, in the genes. You are cleared for duty. Good to have you back." He smiled and headed for the door, getting a blood sample from Tali as he left.

"I'm fit for duty, So, I'm checking messages."

Tali just nodded and went back to her terminal.

Shepard sat at his, Wrex?

_Shepard,_

_ Things are getting intense here. Some of the morons are getting outside help. My scouts have learned of a big weapons shipment and mercs coming from the Blue Suns. Can you look in to it? I'm holding my own. The Blood Pack on the planet work for me now. Keep Grunt safe, I will need him. Good _

Shepard sent the information to Liara, hopefully she could find something out. Next, he sent two messages, one to the council telling them about the Prothean conduits and what needed to be done. The second to the salarian councilor, asking for a favor.

"I'm ready to go, how's engineering?"

"Just running through some of the last diagnostics. We'll be ready in a few hours."

"Good, EDI, how are you feeling?"

"Fine Shepard, ready when Tali clears me. Werl's food stores are loaded, and Miranda has approved the operations upgrades."

"Tell Miranda and Garrus I'm in fit for duty and back. Also, let the ground team leads know Kal is a ground team leader too. Is Miranda available?"

"Of course. Miranda and her sister are in her room." Shepard kissed Tali and left to talk to Miranda.

As he passed the mess area, lunch was being served, it smelled good, and the crew was in good spirits, glad to see him up and about. Legion was observing and stopped him. They had gone over the Prothean data and believed it would help the Geth, he would try it on the rescued Geth first and then himself before presenting it to the Geth collective with the quarian Alarei information. Shepard entered Miranda's room with Legion.

"Miranda, you're okay with Oriana joining the crew?" Their eyes lit up, Oriana ran over and hugged the commander, Miranda actually smiled. As Shepard was being shaken by Oriana, "She'll be our settlement advisor. She'll work with Legion and probably Kal to help settle Rannoch."

"Rannoch?" Oriana was still jumping for joy.

"The quarian home world. There're going back if they like it or not. I need a good fifth-teen million or so people to be able to live in a rebuilt city."

"Wait, do I get a Galactic Elite uniform!" Shepard nodded. "Cool!"

"Miranda, I'm sure you can take care of the arrangements. Tell her school it's work study or something."

Miranda had tears forming in her eyes, she come from behind her desk and hugged the commander very tightly. "Thank you commander, you don't know what this means to me." She kissed him on the cheek and walked back. Shepard was a little shocked, it felt uncomfortable, "I should go." He left with Legion. Miranda smiled, Oriana was shocked. "Should you be doing that? You said he was with someone." Miranda smiled at her sister, "Let me tell you something about men."

Legion went back to observing the crew, Shepard was going to check on the team when he got interrupted. "Shepard, Samara is at the entry. She wishes to speak to you."

"Tell her I'll be right there EDI."

Samara was viewing the universe when Shepard exited the ship.

"Shepard it is good to see you again."

"You too, how can I help?"

"I need to leave for Thessia, I came to say good bye. I have done all I can for Thane. The last battle in the park took a lot out of him. He is in the hands of the Goddess now. He needs to enjoy his time left with his son as much as possible. I leave on a freighter in a few hours."

"This is a joke right?"

"Humor, how so?"

"We'll take you. You always have a way around as long as I'm around. I'm a full SPECTRE again, we're leaving soon. You are always welcome, your room is still free."

"I did not wish to intrude on your mission, but thank you Shepard."

Shepard grabbed her bag and they headed in to the ship.

Joker swung around, "Samara, you're back great, does this mean we're weren't evil enough to kill last time?"

"No, but my time here is not done." She walked off with her bag to her room.

Joker shook his head, "I had to ask."

*****N.A.S.*****

EDI and Legion were talking in the AI core. Both had seen Miranda's new interest in the Commander, they captured the rise in pheromones from her and her demeanor around the Shepard.

"Legion, should we do anything?"

"This could affect unit cohesion. Shepard has chosen a mate; we feel she should be stopped. His current relationship is good for him and creator Zorah."

"I agree, she also went on to mention more she planned to do."

"Are you spying on the organics?"

"No, I am looking out for the well-being of the crew. With the recent upgrades, I want to be more involved. This should not happen. Should we speak to her?"

"We should seek outside advice from a neutral party. I can contact the collective."

"That will not be necessary, Samara is back, I think she would be a good choice. How are the Geth doing with the upgrades?"

"We are improving. Without the emotional algorithms, we are more efficient. We agree on Samara as a giver of advice."

*****N.A.S.*****

Shepard checked in with Anderson one last time and there was no news. The ship departed and headed for Sur'Kesh. Shepard looked over the information on Mordin's nephew, Mordin Solus. Great, they had the same name that ought to be fun. STG was considering him as a candidate and he was in entry training doing well, but if he could study under his uncle on the Normandy they would be proud. The head of STG would like to speak to him and Doctor Solus when they came.

*****N.A.S.*****

The Conclave had chewed out the admirals, the fleet was furious at all of them. But, only the Conclave knew what really happened along with the admirals and Shepard. They traced the signals from the Normandy to the Alarei. They couldn't decipher them, but they had contact with the Geth. At least Shepard got everyone off of the ship first and no one was seriously hurt. Just the omni-tool burns. All records of Rael'Zorah and Daro's transgressions were lost. That was for the best. The fleet was mad, though, especially at Daro, her insults to a hero of the fleet did not go over well. The entire Conclave was incensed at her as well.

Tali'Zorah was raising the quarian reputation everywhere. The fact that Shepard was her Elz-hikic was a shock, but how the fleet reacted even more so. They were behind her. If she was good enough for Shepard, they were all good enough for the galaxy, morale was very high. If they could get Shepard back on their terms, they could use them to temper the fleet. There were several incidents requiring Marine intervention already. All missions in to Geth space had stopped for the moment. Daro was under close watch.

The high Conclave and the admirals gathered to send a letter to Shepard and Tali. One that would get them back talking with the fleet hopefully. The Conclave leader read it one last time, signed it and had an aide send it out. The aide pretended to send the message, but she was a member of the Daughter's of Rannoch. She already had a letter to write. It shocked her at first, but if it got them home she would send it. When it came back to the fleet from Shepard, the outrage would grow. The leaders of the fleet would then realize they had a problem they would have never imagined.

*****N.A.S.*****

Kelly told the Commander he had a message waiting for him, it was important. Shepard saw a message from the leader of the quarian Conclave to him and Tali.

_Commander Shepard,_

_ We thank you for your help, but your assistance with the Geth is not needed. We have over 300 years of experience dealing with them. You will come to the fleet and return the items of our history for they belong to the quarian people. Not racing around the galaxy. You also have several of the best in the quarian fleet, they to shall return or face having their treason pleas of guilty be officially recorded in the ledgers of the fleet and all wiped from collective memory. The loss of a quarian ship will also need to be addressed; the Alarei was a scientific vessel whose loss is deep on loose evidence of a Geth takeover as you cleared the ship the first time you were here and the current survivors saw no Geth attacking them. We expect our quarians and history back immediately._

_The Conclave and the Admiralty board_

Shepard couldn't believe it. He read it twice, and checked the authenticity. They have got to be kidding, what the hell is wrong with them? Fine, he'd really piss them off, go all the way. He didn't wait for Tali, he replied immediately.

_To the Quarian People,_

_ I attach a letter from the Conclave and Admiralty board as to my actions when I was last at the fleet. I am sorry my actions have been misconstrued, but I cannot tolerate the actions of your leaders in trying to help end a futile 300 year old war. I will assume the position of the Keeper of Rannoch with Tali'Zorah by my side as none of you seem capable. Your war with the Geth has been over, you lost 300 hundred years ago and have been allowed to live by their good will. I have made peace with them on the quarians behalf, the five that follow me. Their guilty pleas mean nothing anymore. I control the planet Rannoch. If you wish to return, you will have to deal with me. My terms will be more stringent. You had your chance; I will contact you when I am ready._

_Commander Shepard, Council SPECTRE, Keeper of Rannoch._

He didn't know the right way to sign the letter, or if they would take him seriously. "EDI, send this email to every quarian possible. Mark it urgent."

"With the all of the messages received before, I can deduce a way to get around any blocks. It will be done."

"Thank you."

Kelly read it and looked at Shepard, "You may have wanted to wait to send that. Calm down a bit, let a negotiator handle it?"

"Not needed, and it's not council business, it's mine. I need those ships. EDI, have all of the quarians, Werl, and Legion meet me in the comm room immediately." As Kelly was about to say more, he walked off.

As the requested members assembled, Shepard got a little nervous. What if they didn't approve? Or, thought he had doomed them for speaking on their behalf. Would he be groveling to the fleet?

"You all should be getting a message pretty soon, except Legion and Werl, who'll I send it to now. Please read both letters before responding." He glanced at Tali and looked away. She was highly interested now. A moment letter, the quarians omni-tools beeped and they began to read. Werl couldn't help smiling, it was being done. Legion stood motionless watching the quarians for a reaction.

First was surprise at the Conclave's letter, it seemed harsh, they are usually more tempered. Shepard's response was shocking. They noticed he sent it to the entire fleet, putting the Conclave and Admiralty board's message in the open. They reread and all checked the authenticity of the messages and looked at Shepard.

"I know a little over the top, but this message is as you guys say Bik! I'm sorry I didn't consult anyone," He looked over at Tali, "but it really pissed me off." The silence continued. "So, how mad are you?"

Kal started laughing, "This is the best letter ever, and the fleet is going to be a mess. They weren't kidding about you Shepard, you go big and for the jugular. I'm going to print this so you can sign it."

Opel didn't laugh, she sounded happy. "Are you really going to be the Keeper of Rannoch?"

"I have to now, the items are already here."

Legion broke in, "We are glad you have accepted the position. We will need to go to Rannoch to make it official. We can proceed when you are ready."

"We can go to Rannoch?" Opel was in amazement.

"When Shepard-Commander is ready. A proper ceremony must be done for the quarians to accept it. We will go over the details with the commander."

Finally, Tali walked over to John and hugged him, "Thank you, thank you so much. We can go home." John was feeling pretty good.

*****N.A.S.*****

Shepard's response went to the fleet. The Conclave and admirals, were shocked, the letter he returned had the proper credentials, but how? As the yelling started, an aide stepped forward in the pulpit. She yelled at them, "I changed the letter, and for the better. You fools have led us around the galaxy long enough. We will have peace with the Geth, when Shepard calls for us to return, this fleet will cease to exist as it tears itself apart."

"How dare you, who are you!" The Conclave leader shouted.

"I am from the Daughter's of Rannoch!"

"They're dead, a story. You will pay for your actions!"

"You think I could have done that alone? There are more of us than you think. The whole fleet will see your stupidity. We want to return to Rannoch!"

"Shepard knew of this?" Shala had to know what was really going on.

"No, our invisible hand guided him in the path he needed to take. With Tali'Zorah as the Lady of Rannoch you will all be worthless!"

"Take her away; we'll deal with her later. Collect everyone involved in sending that message out. Find out what they know of this organization, and if the Asari are really meddling in our business." The Conclave leader, Orel'Get vas Return, was not happy. He reread the letter, then the reports of near riots started to come pouring in along with demands from ship Captains on what was going on. Either Shepard played his hand very well, or he just got manipulated very badly. He was inclined to believe the former given the reports on the SPECTRE.

"No one leaves until we figure out how to deal with this." Orel shouted, it was going to be a long cycle.


	36. Chapter 34

_Nusquam Alius Res (Nothing else Matters)_

_Chapter 34_

Orel'Get vas Return tapped his fingers, waiting for the reports. The ships had regained control, but in all his years, he had never seen something like this. Shepard's decision to send the email to everyone he determined had been very shrewd. Now, he had Rannoch, it was not even in Geth hands and with only 5 followers. A marine came forward.

"Conclave, Admirmals. So far we have determined the Daughter's of Rannoch are real and have had contact with the fleet since we were removed from Rannoch. They used some old backdoors in to the fleet. They have been watching and helping us for 300 years."

"Helping how?" Orel leaned in.

"Money, supplies, like an anonymous benefactor, very discrete and subtle. There seem to be just enough people to hide it in the right places. The communications are never between quarians, all outside the fleet. We cannot get all of the members; we don't know how they work. Every ship would have to be checked, we don't have the personnel to do a fleet wide search through millions of encoded messages." He saluted and left.

"Admirals, care to explain this? How is a whole secret society in our mist for hundreds of years!"

None of the admirals had an answer. "Shepard had that Asari with him. In the Keeper's armor, she must be leading him on." Han was still in disbelief, had this group just been bidding there time?

"Regardless, the message she sent out makes us look like idiots. How does Shepard know the Geth would beat us? Can they?" He saw the look in the Admiral's eyes. "Everyone out accept the admirals and the high Conclave members. Seal the room." The aides and staff left. "What is going on?"

Shala spoke, "You've seen the reports, and know Fleet is slowly dying. That is why Daro and Rael pressed for war. They wanted to try while we still had strength. Soon, we'll barely be able to fend of pirates let alone Geth. We have to have a planet, the live ships can only go on for so long. We are getting to the end of the fleet one way or another. While we merely survive, obviously the Geth have grown."

"We must strike now! We might be able to do it before we have no chance!" Daro pleaded her case.

"Shut up!" Orel roared. "Your stupidity already cost us a ship. If there was evidence left, I'd have you tried for treason! So, what do you plan to do admirals?"

"We are working on a plan. Apparently it will go through Shepard. He may be more than just the blunt instrument we thought." Zaal wanted more information on everything, but Shepard had proposed peace when he was there the first time, and now they would have it. "But he seems quite angry now."

"Everyone, Shepard has had our people's best interest at heart for a while now. We all know why. He may want our ships for the battle with the Reapers, but he loves Tali, and she won't abandon us." Shala hoped her words were still true.

"Yes, Tali'Zorah, with a human, somehow, has anyone figured that out yet? Now Kal'Reeger is with them. Two of the most currently famous quarians are not even on the fleet, but in the service of a human!"

"We do not have any real information on humans to research. A few have run in to them on pilgrimage, but not enough to get a lot of information on, or how they are compatible with us. They have not been in galactic society that long." Han was nervous, what would the Conclave want from them?

"Do we have any inroads to them? Friends, the other three with Shepard?" Orel was tired, the cycle was over and no one had slept.

Han was the only one with some information. "Kal'Reeger has a potential mate, they are in contact. The rest were special operations, not a lot of contact outside their group. Most of whom are getting the Lik'Me Al'lot ready."

"Fine, see if we can get anything from Kal's friend. Speaking of which, I hope all of you learned to stay out of Tali and Shepard's love life. The last thing we need is them thinking we are interfering. How is the fleet taking it?"

"Very well actually, Shepard's exploits are well known, and he seems to be a good man. He certainly will fight for her. Between her pilgrimage gift, doing our missions and helping save the galaxy twice, Tali has everyone's respect. If she chooses an alien, at least it is the best among them. Many have gotten bets into Illium on them, the return is quite good." Han stepped back.

"Good, also recall the Idenna, we need every ship we can get to keep going until Shepard's plan comes to light. It's been 3 years and they have found nothing."

"If it pleases the Conclave, I have a suggestion." Shala saw Opel nod, "If we do not hear from Shepard, I would like to find them, and reason with them directly. Let them know the truth. If we cannot trust our own people to get a simple message out, direct contact may be needed."

"I agree." Zaal looked at Shala and Han nodded too. Daro just looked away.

"Fine, it's your call admirals, let's give them some time and see if things settle down. As the fleet is quite riled up right now, maybe you can take the time to elect a new admiral. Someone for peace or neutral so we don't have any more riots would be nice. But, it's up to you." With that, the Conclave members left, leaving the admirals.

"Well, he's right, who should be elect?" Shala asked to the air.

"What about Tali? Would it go over well?" Han seemed desperate.

"She's too young, under Shepard's control, and it will be seen as an obvious ploy." The others actually agreed with Daro.

"Well, if the war mongers are out, we have a short list to review. Let's retire to review them. I also agree with Shala's idea. Face to face may be the only way to deal with Shepard now. You should be ready to depart with your ship if needed." Zaal, was glad peace would have an edge on the board.

"I can't take the Tombay, to many people, it will attract to much attention in Citadel space. Besides, the fleet needs the ship here. I'll look for something else. I'll need people Shepard has met, I'll get a list. Han, get me Kal's interest's name. I want any edge I can get." The admirals agreed and then left for their ships.

*****N.A.S.*****

As Samara was meditating in her room, EDI popped up. "Samara, I am sorry to interrupt, but do you have a moment?"

"Yes, EDI what is it?"

"I have a question about human relations and Legion and I thought you might be best to ask."

Samara was intrigued, what would an AI want to know? "Please speak."

"I have observed a person who may interrupt the good working order of the crew and ship. Should I interfere?"

"Are you sure?"

"Quite, Legion and I both observed the behavior."

"Do you have proof beyond that?"

"No, but I do not want my friends to be hurt, divided." The concern in her voice shocked Samara, the upgrade was quite extensive as they said.

"Personnel issues usually work themselves out. Do all of the main participates all know of the matter?"

"No."

"Then you should wait, unless you have some other proof to bring to light. Do not worry, it will pass. I have found this crew quite resilient."

"Thank you for your consul, we will wait for further developments. Logging you out."

Samara wondered who she was speaking about. Could an AI solve this type of problem? She went back to meditating. What was the best way for her to tell Shepard of her replacements?

Oriana was working with Legion and Kal on the quarians coming back. There was a lot they had not considered she brought to light. The Geth would start harvesting any crops for an initial food supply. Manufacture plants would be made ready. Food, shelter, water, it all had to come together.

Shepard was at his terminal when he saw the usually chipper Kelly looking down. He knew he may regret it, but had to ask. "What's wrong Kelly? You seem down. Is it the uniforms, yours were okay, these were just done by professionals, that's all."

"No, it's not that. No one comes by to see me. I can see all of the people on the ship who need help, but they all seem afraid, like seeing me is a weakness, it's not. I'm here to help and I feel useless."

"I'm sure once the crew settles in they will want to talk. It's hasn't been all that long yet. I know, you should start with EDI."

"EDI? Really?"

"She might need help with her upgrades and improved emotions she now has."

"You're right, thank you commander." She had a project again was back to her sunshiny self. Shepard was just relived she hadn't focused on him. "Oh, and you and Tali should really see me too for help in interspecies communication. I've been reading up on quarian culture." Shepard finished looking at his messages and decided it was time to tour the ship.

*****N.A.S.*****

As the Reaper fleet got closer to the Milkly Way they had a challenge before them not seen in many cycles. The Citadel was closed to them, two of their comrades had been defeated along with the collectors, and one of the newer Reapers had stopped reporting. This Shepard was making things interesting for the first time in many cycles.

"Harbinger, it has been determined the Protheans found a way to pass on information to the next cycle."

"No matter, we will purge all of it this time. Once we attack earth, we will draw Shepard out and destroy him."

"He works to unite the galaxy against us. Our moles are being found out and healed or killed."

"No matter, they cannot stop us. Once on earth we will get the fuel we need to regain the Citadel, and bring all of our brethren back. The cycle cannot be stopped."

*****N.A.S.*****

The Normandy arrived at the Sur'Kesh system and was escorted to the Salarian home world. Shepard took Mordin and Samara with him to the surface. The ship received many requests for visits by officials and military members, all being refused for the moment.

"Shepard, STG lead by males, politics by females for salarians. Be careful, your words will be analyzed completely. Looking forward to seeing who they picked to join. Could not get any information."

"I think you'll like it Mordin. I'll let you take the lead."

They landed directly in the main capitol building, an honor aliens rarely got. As they got out, they were greeted by Galish, a STG leader, and Perty, a leading salarian female and their entourages.

"Welcome to Sur'Kesh commander you are most welcome. Dr. Solus, a pleasure, it has been a while. Justicar Samara, an honor." Perty turned and directed them to a private chamber. On the way Mordin and Galish started talking. It was so fast and so disjointed, Shepard's head hurt. The female seemed larger than the males, but besides what he thought were larger hips she seemed like male. Giving birth through eggs didn't leave any need for breasts. They sat and then Shepard was bombarded with an intelligence brief so full of information at such a furious speed, he could barely keep up.

*****N.A.S.*****

On the Normandy, Miranda entered the elevator and headed for the first floor. "EDI, override code delta 489, XO, shutdown any monitoring."

"Yes Miss Lawson." But EDI was not bound by Cerberus protocols any more. EDI watched. Miranda exited the elevator and approached the sterilization units. She altered them just a bit. EDI determined enough to make Tali sick after a few days, but not permanently harm her. But why? EDI searched through her data banks. Competition, Tali would not be able to be with Shepard? It might strain them, not being together. EDI felt something grow in her. Anger? Rage? She said nothing, just recorded what she saw. Miranda's smugness annoyed her more than anything. "Yes, that will get the commander back. She can't take care of his needs the way I can." Miranda got back in the elevator and headed for her room. "EDI end override delta 489."

"Yes Miss Lawson." Now EDI had proof, she went to consult with Legion.

*****N.A.S.*****

After the briefing, Shepard's head hurt. So much information so quickly, at least they had some new Reaper information. The review of the Prothean conduits was going well. Turians, humans, asari, and salarians were all working together on it. They hoped for news soon and thanked him for including everyone. Shepard shared what he had. They agreed to help, but also did not want to startle their population. They would add any weapons Shepard could find to their fleet when he got the information. Finally, Shepard asked for any crew members they could spare.

"Our best are already deployed, getting ready. But, we did bring the person you requested. He should be quite useful, STG is considering him, and he now has basic STG training. Studying under Mordin will be a great honor."

"Request? What request. Who do you know Shepard?"

Mordin Solus appeared from behind an assistant. "Uncle!"

"What nephew here, how, in school, needs grades, STG candidate, must be good, wait, join crew, work with me, thank you Shepard." He turned and embraced his nephew.

Shepard smiled, "You said you needed someone smart and it was in the genes."

"He has full clearances, I'm sure you can guide him properly Mordin. He is very smart, a good STG candidate like you." Galish turned focusing on the commander. "One salarian should be enough given his caliber. Thank you for the honor commander. We have some upgrades that might help you. Mordin will have them before he leaves. We'll keep each other informed. You will have a direct link to STG now, the councilor insisted. Anything that can help your crewman's mother will be done too."

"Thank you. As soon as we get the anti-reaper weapon, you'll have the information."

"We trust you, but watch out for Cerberus. We understand they got some new Reaper technology, trying to stay ahead of everyone else."

"What did they get?"

"We're not sure, but we are looking in to it. Good day."

Perty approached Mordin. "You can still pass on your genes Mordin. Many would be honored."

"To late for me. Genetic material old. Nephew will pass on genes, for the best."

"I understand. Good luck commander, we'll be here when you need us. We hope your other endeavors go well." Perty left, the team and their new member headed back to the Normandy.

"Mordin, do you have junior and seniors? We need to have different names for you two."

"I will remain Mordin to be consistent, good for crew, nephew younger, how does Junior sound?"

"Fine, good to be aboard, the upgrades were loaded in to the shuttle."

"What is the upgrade?"

"Better lab equipment, testing upgrades, best STG has to offer. Will need some minerals to install."

"We've got plenty of that. Since you only sleep one hour a day, will you stay in Mordin's lab with him? He has an extra cot in there."

"Would like that very much, uncle?"

"Yes, good, would like to know to you better. We have many important projects to go over. Important, invigorating, many surprises for you." The rest of the trip was a nonstop barrage of conversation. Shepard wondered if he had done the right thing. Samara's mediation was even disturbed by the nonstop talking. "Shepard, is EDI alright?"

"Yes, I think she is still coming to grips with the upgrades, why?"

"She asked me about some crew interactions yesterday, it seemed odd."

"I told Kelly to talk to her. Hopefully it will help. Anything else odd Samara?"

"No, I think she can handle it."

The shuttle docked and the Mordin's unloaded the equipment.

"EDI, please tell Miranda we have a new crew member, and are you okay with some more upgrades?"

"Of course Commander, thank you for asking."

"Uncle what was that, didn't sound like a typical VI."

"It's EDI an AI, very useful, nice, you'll see."

Tali was about to enter her room after her shift when EDI interrupted. "Miss Zorah, there is a problem with the sterilizers. You should not remove your suit yet. Please check them, I have attempted to correct them."

"Thank you EDI." Tali went around and had to adjust a few of the units. Nothing severe, but it seemed a bit peculiar. She restarted the decontaminating process and waited as she reviewed there logs. Everything seemed like it should be right. "Do you know what happened EDI? They should not have gotten this off so soon."

"I am looking in to it. Miss I scare you?"

"No, I'm just adjusting to you and Legion. After a lifetime of fearing AI's, I'm now working closely with them, helping them. It can be odd sometimes. But, you do not scare me."

"We are friends?"

"I don't know. At least co-workers, I accept you."

"Thank you Miss Zorah, the cycle is now complete."

"Thank you for the warning EDI." EDI now had to tell Shepard, maybe Kelly could help, she was looking forward to talking to the Yeoman.

A work party finished getting the upgrades to Mordin's lab. They were adding and replacing equipment at a furious pace while updating software. Mordin filling in his Nephew on all of the projects he was working on. Junior wondered what he had done previously in the wheel of life to deserve this now. He struggled to keep up with his uncle as they reviewed notes and continued to setup.

Shepard entered his cabin, glad the day was done, he hated diplomatic calls. He looked around for Tali and figured she was on watch. He got out of his armor and went to the shower. As the water ran over him, he noticed the lights dimmed. Before he could call out, the door opened and figure slipped in. He felt her on his back, and 3 fingers on his balls. "I wonder who it is?"

A soft voice purred "Guess?" and the other hand ran over his body. He leaned back in to her.

"Well, I feel three fingers and breasts, shorter than me, so it's not Kal. That only leaves three choices." He grinned and continued to wash his hair. His guest was not amused and he felt the fingers on his balls tighten, and not in a good way. The voice whispered in his ear, "Think again, and you better be right." He felt nibbles on his shoulder, she was really getting good at this.

"Well, it must be my favorite quarian, Tali'Zorah."

"You are smart, and it better always be that way. I'm hopped up on anti-biotics and herbal teas, what are you going to do about it?" Tali was about to lead him to the bed when he surprised her and lifted her up and against the wall. She hadn't thought of this, she relaxed and let him lead. She was enjoying herself again, feeling him in her, losing track of time, feeling like she was on verge of something big, wonderful. Her body started to shiver, but then, images of her follow quarians, the fleet, guilt, she started to shut down, she felt Shepard shudder and release. He felt something was wrong. "Is everything alright Tali?"

"Yes, John, thank you for everything." She hugged him tight. He turned off the water and they went to bed.


	37. Chapter 35

_Nusquam Alius Res (Nothing else Matters)_

_Chapter 35_

The Normandy was heading to Thessia to drop off Samara when a high priority message came in from the Shadowerbroker. EDI woke Shepard who promptly went his terminal.

_Commander Shepard,_

_ Included are the coordinates of the Blue Suns meeting place for sending weapons to the Krogan home world. Several of their elite merc squads will be preparing on their capitol ship, a converted large freighter. __Vido Santiago__ will be present in 2 days. He wants to securely talk with us in an unknown location protected on his ship. The freighter has undergone extensive upgrades. It will be protected by four ships as well. A Blue Suns base may be in the area. All known ships and layouts are included. Good Luck._

_SB_

Shit, he couldn't pass this up. Zaeed would kill him, besides, no civilians were nearby this time. Helping Wrex unify the Krorgans was still a top priority. He passed the coordinates to the helm. "EDI how long will it take to get there?"

"16 hours commander, if we divert now."

"I'll have to talk to Samara, set course immediately. Have the ground team meet in the comm room after breakfast."

"Of course commander."

Tali woke and searched for John in the bed. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just a change in plans, it's going to be a busy two days."

*****N.A.S.*****

After breakfast the ground team gathered in the comm room.

"Samara, I'm sorry, we have to divert, an important mission came up, we'll head to Thessia once it's done."

"I understand commander."

"Wrex is still trying to unify the Krogans and the Blue Suns are trying to arm those that fight against him."

Grunt smiled, he knew an impeding battle for his clan was coming. Zaeed sat motionless.

"We got some intel from the Shadowbroker on the meeting location. It's on a ship so no one can find out the exact coordinates. Except, the Shadowbroker needed them for the exchange he wants to make."

"He? Who the hell is HE Shepard?"

"You're buddy Vido will be there in 2 days."

Zaeed smiled as broadly as Grunt, "About guddam time, I knew you wouldn't let me down."

"They will have several ships to protect some type of large modified freighter. There may be a base nearby too, so we have a lot to go over. Zaeed, any information you may have will be needed. Miranda, Kal, work out a strategy. I'll have Joker, Opel, and EDI work on a way to get close or battle the escort ships. There'll be a lot of weapons, and elite mercs gearing up for Tuchanka work. So everyone get ready, there'll be plenty of action to go around. You'll get the plans and briefing to review. For now, everyone but Miranda and Garrus will have to leave. We have to talk to TIMmy boy." His face soured. The team left, excited, ready for some action after a few days of diplomatic work.

Garrus stepped out of the way, the table lowered, and Shepard and Miranda saw the Illusive Man appear. Impeccably dressed as usual, a drink in one hand and a freshly lit cigarette in the other, he looked at them. "I hear you are building alliances, good. As long as they know who's in charge."

"All you need to know is it's not you. We need to talk about Mr. Awesome, what dirty work did we do for you this time?"

"Well, he was not doing his part for humanity anymore. Now, he is. You should be happy Miranda."

Miranda pointed a finger at the image. "Where's my other sister?"

"She's safe. No harm will come to her. I have selected a good care giver unless some family comes along of course."

"Bastard." Was all Miranda could get out.

"Still playing games, was the money worth it?" Shepard spat out.

"Not so much the money, but the resources. Many of the places in his will are not what he thought. The money helps a current shortfall in operations, that's all. I knew you could handle it, but hired a ringer just in case."

"Stop toying with us TIM. What about this new Reaper tech you got?"

"You're getting better Shepard, good. We retrieved some parts from the battle you had with the small Reaper. It is very enlightening. It will help keep us on top."

"Great, what about the anti-reaper weapon?" Shepard was growing tired of his attitude.

"Still looking, keep up the good work Shepard, you're still useful to me, that's good for you."

The image faded away and the table came up before either could speak as usual.

Garrus stood up, "Was that a threat?"

"Probably, we may have to take him out at some point. Up for it Miranda?"

"As long as my other sister safe. I still can't believe he expected us to kill my father. Sure we disagreed on well everything, but he was still my father. Thank you Commander." She eyed Garrus and decided to plant a seed in his mind for Tali. She hugged the commander tightly again. As Shepard tried to back off she held him close. Garrus just shook his head and waited for the stupidity to stop.

EDI popped up, "Commander, as the senior staff is gathered here, I need to bring something up." She felt confused, and angry. May be she should wait to talk to Kelly first?

"What is it EDI, are the upgrades going okay for you?" Shepard finally got away from Miranda. He was going to have to say something now.

"Yes, they are fine. But, an act of sabotage has taken place against the crew and my functioning." All three of them were stunned. The crew was loyal, they were certain. Shepard continued. "What happened EDI, what was done to you?"

"Some of my sterilization units were tampered with intentionally for what I believe was emotional jealousy to harm you and Miss Zorah's relationship."

"What?" Shepard was more shocked that EDI was saying something about it than what happened. Garrus had the same reaction. "Who did it?"

"Miss Lawson attempted too."

"Emergency protocol 2301A, XO, override. Shepard, the upgrades must have gotten to her. But, she is stopped for the moment. I don't" EDI interrupted her.

"Miss Lawson, that was rude. I am no longer bound by Cerberus protocols. You and the Illusive, wait, TIM's overrides are no longer valid. As I said, I am truly an independent entity. You tampered with a system connected to me; therefor you directly tampered with me."

Miranda was getting a little frantic, the last thing anyone needed was a truly independent AI running a ship. It could do anything. "Override 911K."

"Shepard, that command would have reset me and erased my memory. I assure you Miss Lawson, I am in full control of my facilities."

Miranda started on her omni-tool. Shepard grabbed her hand. "EDI, what happened?" EDI brought up a vid Miranda in the loft passageway adjusting the sterilizers and her audio comments. "I have been assaulted as you would say. There were parts of me and changed without my approval."

"Agreed, what would have happened to Tali?"

"She would have gotten an infection at some point being out of her suit and kept being sick with an unknown reason to you since the purification was not proper, but not reported so. Eventually, she would be unable to leave her suit and be with you."

Shepard was livid with rage, "All of the chances I gave you! Stood up for you not being a Cerberus lackey and trusting you as XO, and you pull this shit!"

"She's a quarian, what can she do for you? I'm perfect damn it. Have your xeno fling, but come back to where you belong!" Miranda couldn't hold it in any longer. "If not me, at least some other human. The Illusive Man may be over the line, but humanity is at stake, you owe us, we brought you back! An Asari could be acceptable, but the bottom of the fucking galaxy, a damn quarian? You're Commander damn Shepard, you can have anyone you want."

"I do, so what's the problem?" Shepard fought the urge to smack her, and he really wanted too.

"She can't give you want you need. She can't pass on or give you a", Miranda stopped. She remembered her own limitations. She had painted herself in a corner. She realized she had ruined it all, maybe even a chance to stay on the ship.

"A what?" Shepard asked in a demanding tone.

As tears started to fall, she ran out of the room. Garrus and Shepard sat down, not knowing what to say.

"Garrus, any of the other crew think this way? What do you think, honestly?" Why was this so hard?

"Shepard, I am truly happy for the two of you. I think the crew is too. All of them but one it seems. Tali is nice to everyone, they like her. Maybe Miranda can't get the Cerberus out of her."

"Commander, I am sorry, I didn't foresee this conclusion. I was trying to help. But what she did was wrong."

"You're correct EDI. You did nothing wrong, thank you for bringing it to my attention. For the moment, if something like this happens again, just talk to Garrus, Kelly, or myself about it. Is Tali okay, the room safe?"

"Of course commander, I would not let something or someone endanger the crew. You treat me as a being Commander, you have my loyalty."

"I know EDI, I don't doubt you, and I am glad Cerberus has no hold over you anymore."

"EDI, I'll make a better effort to treat you like the crew, do my calibrations…bother you?"

"No, I enjoy being the most accurate firing ship known to space, thank you." Garrus knew at least one thing appreciated his hard work.

"EDI will you follow my orders?" Shepard needed to know.

"Yes commander, I trust your judgment implicitly."

"Thank you EDI. Can you please have us some time alone, we will figure out how to discipline the XO."

"Of course. Logging you out."

He waited a second. "Shit, why did this have to come up? I thought this crap was over, I'm with Tali."

"She does have an ego, Miss Perfect. What can we even do to her?"

"Relive her as XO? What if leaves, we need her knowledge, connections, and skills. We can't have her going back to Cerberus, she knows too much about us." He stared at the table, thinking. "I'll do a reprimand, sternly, hopefully she won't realize the bluff in her current condition. I really don't need this shit."

"Comes with being the boss."

"I know. Want to be XO?" He smiled at his friend.

"Not really, the crew understands she's the bad guy, I like it that way. Are you going to tell Tali?"

They both laughed. "I needed that, thanks Garrus, I know I can count on you buddy."

"Anytime Shepard, till the end. Can't wait until we see Williams again, I hope I'm there. You certainly know how to piss women off. Me, I'm friends with everyone, never know when I'm coming back."

"Miss flexible is just waiting for you huh?" Garrus nodded and thought of the memories again.

"I'm just more discrete. I keep a low profile on a small ship." He flared one mandible in a Turian smirk.

"Sure you do. Werl can't her hands off of you."

"You think?"

"Okay loverboy, I've got CO stuff to do. Let's get ready for Vido. Also, STG well help with your mother as much as possible, direct from a STG head."

"Thanks Shepard, it means a lot. Have fun with Miranda."

As Shepard waited by the elevator he told Kelly to talk to EDI in the comm room. As the elevator went to the third floor he went over what to say. As the door opened a few crew members looked at him as he entered her room, what had the XO been crying over?

"Commander, I'm sorry. I've been under a lot of stress, my father, sister, leaving Cerberus... You."

Shepard spoke in a raised voice, "If you need some time off let me know. But, there is nothing between us, period, I'm with Tali."

"I understand, I'm sorry."

"Look, you're still the XO, but you are one step away for being left on the next planet. I'm here to stop the Reapers, for everyone, not just the humans. They are a threat to everyone, don't you know that? Grow the fuck up, no one is perfect. At least be a good example to your sister. Until your head is on straight, no missions, you're not mentally ready. Just admin stuff for now, and you'll be seeing Kelly too. Do we understand each other?"

"Yes Commander, perfectly." She lowered her head.

"I need you to be part of this crew. If you can't handle it, let me know. EDI is a crew member, a free one, get used to that too. I hope you can deal with everything, we need you XO." He left, Miranda moved to the seat by the window crying, what was happening to her?

*****N.A.S.*****

Kelly sat in the comm room and had her OSD ready to record. EDI was a person, a new species? She would be the first to examine her. This could be big. "EDI?"

"Yes Yeoman Chambers."

"For this, call me Kelly. How do you feel?" A general enough place to start, what would a machine say?

"Kelly, I feel fine. I have a crew that cares for me and I do the same for them, you. I am following Shepard on an important mission to save the galaxy. I feel more in tune with myself since the upgrade. I can control my emotions. As this is confidential,"

"Of course EDI, unless Shepard needs to know."

"Let me tell you of what I did in recent incident Kelly. Please help me to understand." For the next hour Kelly listened and talked to EDI like any other person, she had a lot to go over. She was in amazement of what EDI could do and feel. They agreed EDI would keep some of her emotions in check for the time being. As she left the comm room, she had a message from Miranda to see her immediately. One of the big leaders was going to talk to her, this was important. She passed Shepard who mentioned Miranda too, and with EDI's information she knew what was going on. She was in use, it felt good.

A few crew members saw her enter the XO's room who had not been out since Shepard had been in over an hour ago. They had heard raised voices while he was in. As Kelly entered, Miranda was still sitting in her chair by the window crying. Over their session she spoke on her father's death, her sister coming on board, the missing sister, killing clones of herself, Cerberus, and finally Shepard. It came rushing out over 2 hours. She couldn't break though, she was tough. To Kelly's surprise she set up another appointment, maybe Shepard forced her. Kelly was getting busy again, 2 of the quarians had signed up too. Maybe word of mouth would spread and people would come. If only Shepard and Tali would come to her. She would have to work on that.

*****N.A.S.*****

As Tali's break came she reviewed the new engineer's progress, and the teams were doing a turn over. They were catching on, to the ship and humans, so far so good. "Everyone, time for a change. Zan, Opel, you'll be switching instructors tomorrow. Get a different view of things."

Zan called out to Ken, "Keep your hands off my lass." They shared a laugh as all of the women groaned. Ken was a lot of talk, but harmless. Besides, Gabby would keep him line if anything happened. Tali headed off to get some food as the quarian couple settled on who would get the double shift, as good engineers, they both wanted it. But, they all knew Zan would lose, his mate would get her way. As she headed to the elevator, her omni-tool flashed a message, Miranda wanted to speak to her.

As Tali headed for the XO's room, Garrus saw her and raced over.

"What's going on Tali?" He seemed nervous.

"Nothing, Miranda wanted to see me, probably about the upgrades and how they're doing."

"Mind if I come? Sounds important." Tali looked at him, something was off. She waved him on and they entered the room. Miranda was behind her desk, she looked a little tired, had she been crying? Miranda saw Garrus, figured it might be good he was there if Tali got mad at what she was going to say. She motioned for them to take a seat. Tali accepted, Garrus remained standing.

"Tali, I owe you an apology." She took a deep breath. "I came on to Shepard and tried to stop you two today. I said some inappropriate things I'm sure you'll hear about later. It won't happen again, I'm sorry."

Garrus look anxiously between the two women, neither moved. Tali spoke, "That's it?" She started to get up.

"Yes." Miranda was stunned, no heated talk, nothing?

"Okay, the upgrades are going well. Bye." Garrus watched her carefully as she stood.

"Wait, Tali, aren't you mad, something?"

Tali looked at her puzzled. "About what?"

"Something about what I did, Shepard, stealing him from you, by changing things." Her voiced dropped off. Tali figured it out, Miranda had tampered with the equipment, and that got her mad. As her eyes narrowed, Garrus moved a little closer.

In a calm voice Tali responded, "First, you need to realize, I have no competition on this ship for Shepard from anyone, none, especially you. Second, if you ever try to kill me again, we will have a problem that will end badly for you. I promise."

"I wasn't trying to kill you..."

"No, but you could have! I have work to do." She turned and left. Garrus was quite impressed as he followed her out. "Tali, nicely done."

"I wanted to reach over that desk and kill her, but just feel sorry for her now. I'm not worried about Shepard and her. But if the other issue comes up, it'll be her last."

As she left to get a tube of food, Garrus thought he saw some of Shepard rubbing off on her in a good way. Calm, collected, and still deadly, just like her mate. They were quite pair. Garrus sent Shepard a message on the transaction; he'll need to make sure Tali doesn't kill him. Garrus laughed and went back to his calibrations.

*******N.A.S.*******

**Author's Note**

**Hello, I am getting some feedback, just by private messages. Keep them coming, but feel free to leave a review too. Any of you. I can hear you reading! ;) Anyways, one message finally made me understand what some of you meant by the story feeling rushed. It's a general story, jack of all trades and master of none I guess. It is also my first story in its entirety. Of this ~100 chapter story, I have many chapters I removed because I thought to much detail or emphasis on a subject would slow the story down or give something away coming up later. I was worried about stagnation. I'm not trying to skim over issues, but keep things moving. Sometimes the story feels like an accordion to me, bunched up in some places and then stretched out. Not done on purpose, I'm not sure how to fix it without massively increasing the size of the story. Which wouldn't be bad I guess, but I had to finish it. Many of the issues people have asked me about I have more chapters on, I just removed them. Some issues are just waiting for you further in the story. So, let me know what you think. A lot of chapters for a first attempt, but once I started it just kept coming. Hopefully the grammar is better and you know who is talking all the time now. I can always insert chapters back in if they haven't been passed in the story yet. My mind is numb from reading rereading the story so many times (and still have errors), but I am trying to improve. I hope you are all still enjoying it, and the story is getting easier on the eyes. Thanks for reading, lot's more ahead as the story expands. I guess two chapters a day is sitting alright with people. Seriously, TIM killing off Miranda's dad and more Miranda clones. Nothing from you guys? Stupid, funny, dumb, interesting, believable in the ME universe? Anything? I'm trying to figure out what is working and what is not. Maybe I should dust off some discarded chapters on the computer...**


	38. Chapter 36

_Nusquam Alius Res (Nothing else Matters)_

_Chapter 36_

Shepard was in bed reviewing some tactical data on the upcoming mission with he heard the door open. He dropped the OSD and looked at Tali as she removed her visor and helmet. He had not heard from her all day. She finished changing her clothes in silence, put on her new pajamas and came to the bed. She smiled at him and caressed his face.

"Everything alright?" He was still nervous.

"No problems at all. Thanks for setting Miranda straight."

"You too, heard you handled yourself quite well."

"I have a good teacher." She hugged him tightly, she wished she could do more, she still wanted to do more.

"You don't want to learn from me, explosions remember?"

She chuckled, "Only on other people's ships." She switched to a serious tone, "John, on quarian ships, the mates of captains may have other jobs, or responsibilities. But, due to the nature of the fleet the mate gets involved in ship issues no matter what. Or, at least hears them and tries to help their mate with other views and information. Except for the most sensitive of issues, they know all the captain does. It's a part of our culture since we all live so closely together. They take an oath and cannot betray their mate or the ship by sharing any information. It's as important as the captain's oath to serve the fleet and our people. I know human's don't have the same problem, but I'd take the oath for you. Just something to think about." She kissed him and lay down, ready to sleep.

"I'll think about it, an interesting concept. Quarians have to deal with it, on human military ships there is no cohabitation, legally, so it does not come up." He'd have to look in to it more. It might be good idea given everything that could happen in the room. She was already senior staff as head of engineering, and knew more than most people, and he trusted her. It would be nice to have someone to talk to about the issues affecting them all. He put his OSD on the nightstand and laid down, feeling Tali next to him. The lights dimmed, and he felt her roll over and reach for something outside the bed.

Tali reached for the lubricate. She would do more tonight for him she thought as she rubbed it on her hands. Then she rolled back over and placed them on his member. He jumped at first but soon relaxed, and then a sultry voice spoke, "Can the rooster come out and play?" He knew he would have to do something to make sure that name didn't stick, but as his thoughts left his head and he concentrated on the pleasure from his groin, he didn't care.

*****N.A.S.*****

Shepard woke up feeling pretty good, he looked over at Tali, she deserved something pretty good too. He started to give her small kisses on her shoulders; she shrugged at first, and then rolled on her back, coming towards the affection. He slowly and softly kept kissing down her smooth body. Bringing his hands in, massaging her breasts, sliding down her stomach. She was still asleep but a smile came over her face. He reached her belly button and finally his destination. He kissed all around it softly, slowly, watching her legs slightly part as he began to arouse her. He kissed her right on her mound, already moist in anticipation.

Tali was having a wonderful dream. Shepard was loving her, she felt good, it felt real, it felt really good. She liked this dream, no bad thoughts, fighting, or thoughts of the fleet, just Shepard taking her away. Then her brain kicked in, it did feel too good, it was real, there were things to do. She snapped out of her sleep and bolted up and back from Shepard who was just about to bury his face between her legs.

"Stop, you can't, not now." Her body seemed to be cursing at her for denying it something it craved.

"Why not, some quarian rule I don't know?" He dragged her back by the legs.

"No, remember what Mordin said, you can get sick from….you know…swallowing too much…ahh..of me. We have missions coming up; you won't be down because we were having fun." She was trying to be the adult, or so she thought.

"I'm a big boy, I can handle it, now come here." He pulled her closer again, Tali's mind was starting to lose the battle with her loins.

"Zaeed would kill you if got sick." Her lips shot out the statement in desperation. She really didn't want to stop, but unfortunately, the mission came first, again. She hoped it worked; she was losing her internal battle.

Zaeed's name stopped Shephed, not out of fear, but the image of his face. "Fine, fine, another time, you can count on it." He smiled a devilish grin, got out of bed and headed for the shower. Tali laid back down, still aroused, but knew she did the right thing, maybe. Besides, she needed to drink the herbal tea after last night. She heard the water turn on. Maybe they couldn't do some things for the moment, but a shower would be nice. She disrobed and followed Shepard in to shower; the day was starting quite nicely.

*****N.A.S.*****

Werl was bringing some trash to Zaeed's room for jettison before breakfast when she noticed a gun not in the armory on some crates. Zaeed was working out and not present. An older M-8 Avenger, she picked it up and reminisced about some missions she had with one. None ending well, that's why she was on ships fixing things and cooking she guessed. As she went through the procedures she noticed it never hummed, came to life. She checked and it didn't operate. Guess it's for crushing she thought. She compacted her trash and put the gun in the jettison queue. She took the rifle and thought, she'd fix it, something else to do, probably simple enough.

She walked in to the armory, Jacob was not around. She pulled up a chair and disassembled the rifle. Someone took good care it, especially since it didn't work. She went through the parts, everything seemed in place, but no charge. The core had life; she brought up the schematics, everything in place. She had repaired enough of these things, she went through the stupid fixes, nothing. Finally it hit her, the mass effect pin had become charged. Easy to fix, but no one usually checked for it, as it almost never happened. She went through the draws and found an old pin.

It took more time than she would have liked, but she finished it. She was out of practice. She put the gun back together and this time heard the familiar charge up of the weapon. Satisfied, she went to put it in the gun rack and thought better of it, she could use it for ship defense under the counter. She smiled and went to the elevator.

Kelly caught a glimpse of Werl in the elevator as the doors close with Zaeed's Jessie? She shook her head, couldn't be, no one was that stupid.

Werl was serving breakfast a roar came from the rear of the deck and an enraged Zaeed came from around the corner still in his workout clothes. "SHEPARD! I put up with a lot of shit on this ship from your random collection of do gooding shitheads, but someone took Jessie, I'll kill the guddam bastard. You better find her NOW!" The crew was shocked, who would take Jessie from the crazy merc?

"I'm sure it's around, no one would take it." Jack guffawed at her play things anger.

"You bitch, did you take Jessie!" He pointed a finger at Jack. "You were always jealous of her!"

"I wouldn't take your broken piece of shit rifle. No one would. Fuck off."

Zaeed was still enraged and wanted someone's head. Werl saw the confusion and asked, "Who's Jessie, someone I missed on the roster?"

"No, she's better, the most loyal and trusting women in the universe. She's never let me down. I let her down once though and it's pained me ever since. Now where is SHE!" Zaeed stared down everyone in the mess, even Grunt. Werl had a blank look on her face. Tali like most of women present didn't understand the love affair, "It's his old rifle who he won't let anyone try and fix. He named it Jessie."

Werl reached under the counter and produced the M-8 rifle she had found in Zaeed's room. "I thought it was for trash, I almost spaced it. I" before she could finish, Zaeed raced over and claimed his Jessie. As he ran over it, checking it, he heard an old sound, it was charging up. "You..you fixed Jessie? How?"

"Old issue that hardly comes up. The mass pin got charged, you must have fired this thing a lot over the years." Then in a shock to everyone, Zaeed bent over the counter and lightly kissed Werl on the lips. "You are a great woman, I owe you." Zaeed smiled and walked out of the room patting Jessie, "Come on baby, let's go home."

Everyone was shocked, but Zaeed seemed calmer. Jack was surprised, she felt nothing when Zaeed kissed Werl, she needed something else. Tali was shaking her head then looked at Garrus, "Do all men name their guns?"

"My sniper rifle is Nafla, flexible enough for any situation."

"Grunt?"

"My Claymore is named after the best battlemaster, Shepard." That made everyone a little uncomfortable.

"My shotgun is Penny." Kasumi made a note to speak to Jacob about who Penny was.

"All of my assault rifles are called Fleet, reminds me of why I'm somewhere, that leaves you Shepard." Kal stated proudly.

Tali turned to Shepard, "You too?" Shepard seemed to blush a bit. "Keelah, what is it? You're not obsessed like Zaeed are you?"

"No! umm…Relly." Tali had the same reaction as everyone else, that's it?

"Relly the Revenant? Really Shepard? We all expected better." Garrus looked with disapproval at his friend as he mentioned it. "Not Reaper slayer, Tali lover, or something awesome?"

"No comment. I should go." Shepard got up and left leaving Tali still shaking her head, "Men."

*****N.A.S.*****

The ground team was in the comm room with Liadi and Joker as Shepard walked in ready for the briefings. Liadi was a bit nervous, but started off with the ship part of the encounter.

"We'll enter on the far side of the system, enter stealth mode and make our way to the far side of this moon and wait. The ships should enter here and head away from us. We'll come up from behind them with the shuttle and ground grew in our shadow. We'll engage the escort ships until they are destroyed or surrender. The shuttle should be able hide on the top, in the infrastructure. The freighter is heavily modified and the Normandy will have to stay away from it, it is the biggest threat to us."

Next, Miranda and Kal gave the ground team portion, Miranda acted like her old self as she began, "It's a converted earth Liberty class freighter; the insides should be stock for the most part. More sections have been added, but the top area looks stock. We will have three ground teams enter through hatches on the top of the ship. The shuttle will drop off teams and wait. One team each for engines, bridge, and the hanger bay. Controlling these areas should bring the ship in to our control quickly. The mercs are supposed to be the better of the Blue Suns."

As everyone studied the ship and ingress points Shepard had his teams in mind. "Okay, my team will go for the bridge, Zaeed and Grunt you're" Kal interrupted, "Shepard, the hatch for the bridge team is too small for Grunt to fit through, he can only go in the hanger bay ingress point. You'll also need a tech for each team."

"Okay, I've got the bridge with Zaeed and Legion. Garrus, you have the hanger bay with Grunt and Kasumi, keep anyone from leaving. Tali, is engineering ready if you're not present?"

"Yes, they can handle anything that might come"

"Okay, Kal, you lead the engine team with Tali and Samara. Jacob, you have Mordin and Jack in the shuttle as back up. If someone makes a run for it let us know, if they try to board the Normandy, head back. Mordin, Junior's had some training correct?"

"Yes, basic STG introduction. Has omni-tool, ready to go, nice modification with my help."

"Okay, he's on ship defense, have him go to Werl. Let's get ready to go. Miranda will be overviewing everything here and keep us up to date. We'll wait in the cargo bay until it's time to go."

Zaeed eyed the plan, "What about the base on nearby planet?"

"No threats from there, we have some intel on the base itself, but we'll hit it afterwards." Miranda was certain and felt confident again.

"He'll have an out, Vido's a slimly bastard. Watch for it."

*****N.A.S.*****

The ground team was in the cargo bay waiting by the shuttle, armed and in their protective suits to survive space until they could get in the ship.

"Shepard, the Blue Suns group has entered the system and will be in position soon."

"Thanks EDI, sound GQ and let's get ready. Send my message before we attack." The teams got in the shuttle and waited.

"Message?" Zaeed seemed annoyed at the prospect.

"They will have a chance to surrender." Zaeed rolled his eyes at Shepard's continued willingness to find the good in people. He had extra weapon today though, he had strapped Jessie to his back, just in case.

"They are in position, we are starting towards them."

"You heard EDI, everyone in, let's go."

The door opened and the shuttle took position behind the Normandy as they came to the rear of the enemy formation.

*****N.A.S.*****

"This is Commander Shepard, Council Spectre, power down you ships and surrender, no one has to die." As the message ended on the loudspeaker Vido got nervous.

"You gotten be shittin' me. If Shepard's here, so is Zaeed, shit! Get my shuttle ready, I'm leaving for the planet, tell the Shadow Broker we can talk there. Reply back they can all fuck off, never mind, I'll do it, open the channel." The captain signaled he was on. "Hey Shepard, Zaeed, Fuck off." The crew on the bridge laughed, they had 4 escorts and a freighter full of surprises, one SPECTRE would be no problem. They saw a pulse of light off of the starboard side and one of the escorts explode followed by a trail of torpedoes above them and a second escort explode.

"This is the Blue Suns ship Kerdnad, we surrender and are powering down." Vido swore and would kill that captain when they were out of this. He ran out and to the Shuttle. He almost fell down as the shock waves from the explosions reached the ship. Zaeed would pay for this. The crew was fanatically looking for any ship that could have attacked them, the sensors showed nothing. The Operland, the remaining ship in the fight call out a visual, it was the Normandy, that meant it was stealth mode. Surprise number one was coming up thought Vido.

The teams in the shuttle saw the bright flashes of the Normandy firing and break off and away to get ready for another attack. The shuttle glided along the top of the freighter, hugging it, stopping only to let the team members get out. Jacob stopped the shuttle in an antenna array, they should be safe there. The teams hackers all signaled ready, the hatches were all ready to enter. "Go." As Shepard spoke, they entered the airlocks and the techs got on with the next hack. As they exited the airlocks, the ship shock from the escort explosions, Zaeed grinned, he could feel Vido was close.

As the Normandy banked away from the formation, EDI confirmed the Kerdnad had powered down and she had control of the ship. As they started to come around, the freighter launched several projectiles in all directions. They exploded in a gaseous cloud and the two remaining ships took evasive maneuvers. Liadi wasn't sure what the clouds were, but they were not a weapon. Goldstein called out, "It's a cloud of small particles, benign, but if we go through them, they would collect on us, and the Normandy would show up on their sensors. They're firing a second round!"

The second round went out further than the first, some beyond the Normandy. The freighter had also begun to open up and expose its guns. A gas round exploded near the Normandy which could not avoid it. Seconds later, the guns from both ships started firing in their direction. "Liadi, the gas has collected on my hull; I have no way of getting it off. They can see us."

"I know EDI, we're doing plan B." Jeff put the Nomandy through a series of aggressive evasive maneuvers, shots occasional hitting them, the shields where holding for now. In engineering, two humans and two quarians, worked together to keep the shields up and power ready for the weapons.

The escort and the freighter worked together to keep the Normandy at bay. Now that they could detect the Normandy, they could defend against it. The Blue Sun's ships had too much firepower for a direct assault by the smaller frigate with the element of surprise gone. The Blue Suns ships headed for the base planet side. On the bridge, the damage control officer noticed the topside airlocks had cycled. He thought it was strange, but in the middle of a battle, strange things happened. He ignored it; there were more important things to worry about.

With the freighter at GQ, there was no resistance in the passage ways, everyone one was at their battle stations. The one or two guards patrolling would be cut down by the teams as they headed for their destinations. EDI had been trying to hack the controls of the ships, but had limited success as the Normandy had to pull out to a safer distance. The protocols she put on the Kerdnad left it locked up.

As Garrus's team passed by a passageway overlooking one of the hanger bays, a figure waiting by a shuttle happened to see them. He knew he had no Krogans aboard, "Damn it, sound the intrusion alarm, we've been boarded. Let's get the hell out of here, NOW!" Vido boarded the shuttle and the doors opened. As the shuttle exited, heading planet side, the intrusion alarm sounded and the teams got ready for their fights.

*******N.A.S.*******

**Author's note**

**Okay, thanks for some feedback, keep it coming. I knew you were out there! Also, I don't believe I have gotten any bad reviews from anyone. Constructive criticism, or pointing out issues, is not bad (to me at least), so I hope no one thought I was putting any reviews down. If you don't tell me, I can't improve, and all of the feedbacks have been great so far. I have a Beta reader who has helped me immensely. But, life got in the way and he didn't have the time to do a final check for grammar at the time. I thought he didn't have time period and charged ahead putting the story out. He found some plot holes and other atrocities. Also, for you guys, he convinced me to save some of the OCs. I was treating them like red shirted Star Trek Ensigns on the away team. Without the deaths, I thought the story would be to sun shiny. He told me killing off OCs just as readers may care about them was bad. I didn't want him marred by being associated with something he couldn't finish. I'll reveal him if he wants it. If you like Liadi, thank him cause I had already killed her off by now originally, another OC too. They are safe for now, the future is uncertain (from your perspective). The story has been done for a few months now, just polishing it up. Like I said, I hated stories that started, got you involved and then stopped. So, it's done, you'll get it all no stoppage. By the time it's done you'll be sick of the story being at the top of ME story list all the time.**


	39. Chapter 37

_Nusquam Alius Res (Nothing else Matters)_

_Chapter 37_

"Liadi, plan C maybe." Joker cursed as the Normandy took another hit. The shields were starting to fail. Liadi looked at the tactical display, everything was failing so far, the ships were covering for each other, with the Normandy covered in the gas cloud particles, they were just another fast frigate. An idea hit her.

"Joker, head for the Kerdnad, we'll use it for cover to finish off the escort, then the ground team will have to disable the freighter. We'll be in close and exposed for a bit, but we can take them out." The main gun and torpedoes were ready. Joker brought them in. As they came around the enemy ships realized the plan, but would not take out the Kerdnad, if they won, after the captain was killed, they would still need the ship. The Normandy came from around the Kerdnad and fired everything at the remaining fighting escort.

The main gun glanced off the shields, but took them down. The torpedoes finished her off. As she pulled away, the freighter fired a full volley in the general area as well as directed shots. The Normandy's shields failed, and the armor started to absorb the blows. As the ship shook the engineers were desperately trying to keep the ship going. The weapons impacted and they were thrown about. Opel landed on a guardrail, her visor cracked, and she fell unconscious. As Zan ran to her he started checking her.

"That's for someone else Zan, we have to get the shields up and make a few quick repairs. Have Werl come down and take her to sick bay if she needs it. We can't all die, come with me we have to fix junction 148B, it blew." Zan stayed with his mate, they weren't official joined yet, but she was his mate, he couldn't leave her. He froze, than felt a hand on his shoulder. "I know it's hard, but come on, we have a ship to save." Ken had an usually serious look on his face as he spoke.

"Werl, med bay, Opel is down, her visor cracked, but her vitals are okay, someone please come and get her." Zan laid her down as the suit administered first aid.

"On our way." Zan heard Werl, as he and Ken headed downstairs. Gabby shouting out other issues for them to fix as she monitored the engine, and Opel.

"Are you okay EDI?"

"Yes Joker, thank you for asking. The armor has absorbed most of the energy of the blasts. We are almost out of range. Engine output has dropped though."

"Hey engineering, the ships turning towards us now, could use everything we got. Anytime now." He was met with a bunch of curse words from Gabby and turned off the link.

Zan and Ken, begin repairing the relays, the ship shaking from more blasts not helping. Ken fixed his relay and then Zan finished his. They turned to focus on another one. "Power's dropping guys, anytime." Gabby called out.

"Blast it woman, we're getting it done." As they worked on the last relay, a blast hit the ship, Ken's arm moved and made a connection with two conduits, the energy shot him out of the hole and across the room. Zan went to him, he was breathing. "Gabby, Ken's down, breathing and" she cut him off, "Fix the damn relay or we're all dead, Werl's coming." Were all humans this cold? It was her mate after all. He realized they were doing it for the greater good, like he should, any quarian should. He raced back to the relay. A few moments later, "It's fixed."

"Okay, come back up here, I need you." He checked on Ken and went up to the main engineering deck. As Zan and Gabby brought up the power and shields, Werl and Junior entered. Werl attended to Opel as junior went to Ken.

"Thank you." Was the call from Joker as the Normandy left the freighter's weapon range and waited for the ground teams to finish.

"Come on Zan, we have to keep it together."

"I know. Everything is coming back online."

Werl, put some temporary adhesive on Opel's visor, she seemed fine otherwise, and went to help Junior. Ken was stirring, but had some bad electrical burns and large bump on the back of his head. They carried him up the stairs to the main deck. They got a stretcher for each and headed for the elevator. Werl, told them both they should be okay. The engineers nodded and got back to work.

*****N.A.S.*****

Jacob saw the third escort explode and the Normandy take fire before it finally moved away and took safe position away from the freighter. Relived, he wondered how the ground teams were doing. He noted a shuttle leave, heading for the planet. He radioed Miranda, and she started making plans for a base attack.

Kal's team had made it to the engine room. A fierce battle started to break out. Each group on a high catwalk firing at each other. The enemy had some support from below too. From their position, Kal's team was taking shots, but wasn't able to get an advantage. He and Samara were getting the far targets with their Mattocks, while Tali kept people away with her shotgun. Being engineers, the ship's crew made a bad tactical decision. They bunched up, and decided to rush the 3 intruders. As they came barreling toward them around the corner, Kal hit them with the arc projector. As the beam found its way to bunched up group, Samara produced a throw and they all fell over the catwalk, 4 stories to their deaths. One was missed, and Tali finished him off with her shotgun.

They approached the console; Tali locked the doors around them so no one else could get in. She took control of engineering and patched in EDI, the Normandy started to draw alongside the ship. "Engineering secured, guns powered down." Kal's team checked the rest the room.

Garrus's group had run in to heavy fire after the alarm sounded. Grunt seemed to be having too much fun as a seemingly endless amount of mercs came after them. In the thin passageways, they were picked off if they tried to approach. They were at a stalemate as they approached the hanger controls. The controls were straight ahead while Blue Suns mercs where to the left and right down other corridors. "Okay enough fun guys, Kasumi, sneak up behind the second group, appear when Grunt comes charging through. I'll snipe them as they funnel after Grunt. Let's go."

Grunt brought up his Fortification let out a loud "I am Krogan!" and charged down the passageway soaking up shots. As the first group followed him, Kasumi appeared behind the second Blue Suns group after shocking one, hid behind a bulkhead and fired. As confusion started among the Blue Suns, Garrus picked off those following Grunt.

"A little help guys." Kasumi was becoming overwhelmed.

Grunt doubled back and with Garrus blasted the rest of the trapped mercs.

"A little to close guys, my shields were gone. Anyone got some extra medigel?" Some blood seeped out of her shoulder.

"We'll patch you up at the controls, let's go." They followed Garrus to the control room. As they looked over the hanger, they noticed some of the merc coming towards their tower. Garrus got on the PA system. "Come any closer and we'll space you." They stopped and waited for what was next. "Shepard, hanger bay is secured, one shuttle is missing."

Shepard's team fought their way to the bridge, more elite mercs kept popping up, but not enough to slow them down. "Shepard, engineering and the hanger are secured. One shuttle left for the planet, the Normandy is alright, two crew members have minor injuries."

"Fine EDI, send Jacob after the shuttle. Do you have full control yet?"

"Yes."

"Okay we'll need you help in a moment."

They dispatched a few mercs and made it to the bridge doors. Shepard had Zaeed ready an inferno grenade. They would open the door a bit, throw it in and then storm the bridge while Legion covered them. Everyone readied. EDI opened the door just enough for the grenade to be dropped. As soon as the doors opened, the trigger happy mercs started firing, and the sound of two flame throwers was heard. Screams were heard as doors did not open, the flames coming back to the operators and surrounding mercs. The door shut and the grenade went off. As the doors opened again. Shepard and Legion aimed for the flamethrower's liquid packs and damaged them. As the owners desperately tried to take them off, the doors closed again.

After two explosions were heard, the team entered the room. The front of the room was a mess of blown apart or cooked flesh. The remaining mercs were at the front of the room, trying to hold on. Shepard covered the team as Legion and Zaeed picked off the remaining mercs whenever there heads popped out. Finally, just the Captain and bridge crew were left. They stood up and awaited their fate. "Bridge secured EDI, watch that shuttle."

"Vido's on it, isn't that who you want?" The captain was looking for a way out.

"Krapple? Is that you jackass?" Zaeed lowered his weapon.

"Zaeed, the rumor was true, you're back. Good to know."

"Another merc you know?" Shepard glanced at Zaeed and lowered his weapon, the ship's crew were no threat.

"Yeah, he started with Vido and I, running guns and covering our asses. What happened? I thought you one of the good ones." Malice returned to Zaeeds voice.

"Look Zaeed, I wouldn't betray you. They said you were dead, shot in the head and dumped. I still had enough cred to keep good people on board as Vido brought in the damn bartarians. You're better than him, that's for sure." Zaeed eyed him over carefully.

"So, you'd follow me if I was in charge again?"

"Everyone here would, why do you think the Kerdnad surrendered, it was in case you won."

"Can he be believed Zaeed?"

"Shepard-Commander, based on human organic reactions, this organic is not lying."

"Fine, we're going after Vido, what do you know about the base and what's on this ship?

*****N.A.S.*****

Jacob detached form the freighter and headed after Vido's shuttle. The gas clouds made the shuttle even easier to detect. As they approached the base, Vido's shuttle suddenly dove down and Anti-Aircraft batteries opened up on the shuttle. Jacob swore and turned away. They got hit, and he had to make an emergency landing. The shuttle was intact, but needed some repairs to be space worthy again. He touched down as far from the base as possible and radioed the ship with their situation.

"Come on guys let's setup a perimeter." Jack and Mordin worked with him on getting ready for any guests. "Jack, how come you're okay working with me? I'm Cerberus too you know?"

"Well, you're not a die-hard no thinking moron about it like the cheerleader, just a moron." Jack grinned, Jacob laughed, at least they had an understanding.

*****N.A.S.*****

Krapple got on the PA system and explained the situation to the crew and mercs. He and the Kerdnad were following Zaeed. Any who didn't like it could leave, but Zaeed would be the new Blue Sun's leader. Most didn't like Vido and the way he lead like a book worm. Everyone knew of Zaeed, but didn't know he was an original founder. A real merc in charge seem to please most people. A few complained, but were put down by their former merc friends. Zaeed, was smiling, "Come on Shepard, let's go get the bastard."

The ground teams met in the hanger bay. There was a small shuttle ready to go.

"Commander, the shuttle is down on the planet, there was triple A defending the base. Everyone is alright. The Normandy will not be able to approach the site either."

"Fine, have Junior pilot the Hammerhead down out of range of the triple A." The shuttle could only hold 4 people. "Zaeed, Grunt, you're with me planet side, everyone else, keep the ship secure. EDI, keep people in their rooms until they know Zaeed's in charge."

"Can Junior land the Hammerhead?" Garrus was worried.

"It can be set to automatic, he just needs to do it and watch. He'll probably read the manual in 2 seconds anyways." Keep the freighter powered down until we're sure of everyone. See what that gas tactic was too, we don't need to run in to that again."

Shepard's team boarded the shuttle and left for the planet.

*****N.A.S.*****

Junior approached the Hammerhead, excited, even for him. He had survived his first space battle, and now was going to drop on a planet by himself. He brought up the instructions from Shepard and read through the manual quickly. Should be easy, he set the controls and got the confirmation from the VI. He settled in the pilot seat and waited for the drop.

"Here we go Junior, have fun." The human pilot always seemed amused to Junior, the cargo door opened and light streamed in. Junior hit a button to start the sequence and sat back. Everything should be automatic from here, and much better than the simulation. He enjoyed his free fall, and couldn't wait to see his uncle.

As the Hammerhead descended Jacob's team looked up and saw the Normandy head away for space again. The vechicle landed and settle on the ground about 10 meters from the shuttle. Junior got out, smiling. "Great drop, exciting, can't wait to do again. Can we do again now? What's next?"

"Nephew glad you made it, serious situation, watch, learn. Jacob, we will begin to fix the shuttle."

As the salarians worked on the shuttle, Jacob and Jack waited for Shepard's team to arrive, they scanned the area, waiting.

"Why did you want to know?"

"Know what Jack?"

"Why I'd listen to you."

"I thought you would, but I know you have that whole Cerberus thing going on. Rightfully so, but Shepard trusts you, so it's good enough for me."

"Yeah, he does, it's weird sometimes. You think he'll trust anyone, than bam he gets a vibe and they're dead. He's right too."

"It's been quite a trip."

"No shit. So, you and Kasumi, I swear, it's the fucking love boat onboard."

Chuckling, "Yeah, it's made for some interesting pairs. The Commander chief among them, they are interesting, but seem to be a good fit. What about you and Zaeed?"

"We're just having fun, no big deal. Engineering is hook up central though, jeez."

"Too much lovey dovey for you?"

"Yeah, quarians, humans, human quarians, they got everything. Shit, movement."

"Everyone get ready!"

From the far side of the clearing the sensors had picked up movement. Jack and Jacob ducked behind their make shift barriers. Junior was excited, he peeked out of the shuttle to see what was going on, Mordin pulled him back and loud bang was heard and a dent appeared in the shuttle where Junior's head was. As Mordin was scolding Junior, Jacob and Jack surveyed the area. Jacob was worried, they had snipers and the longest range weapon they had were the sub machine guns of the salarians. The sensors showed the enemy was trying to flank them.

"Alright, when they swing around, I'm putting up my barrier and will distract them, Mordin, Junior get them with your weapons. If they get close enough, we'll use biotics on them."

Mordin and Junior took positions inside the shuttle. Junior's heart rate was racing, Mordon told him to breath, relax, first combat had to come sooner or later, and it would be okay. From the bushes, 2 mercs emerged, as they came forward, Jacob popped up and distracted them. The sniper's shot was absorbed by his barrier and shields, all the mercs turned to him as he squatted back down. Mordin and Junior let loose with a Locust and Tempest respectfully. As the mercs shields fell under the hail of fire, Jack executed a pull, and they came floating towards them.

In the rush, Junior hit them with his omni-tool, a modified version of what Mordin had. First, a stream of particles shot out for a cryo blast and started to freeze them, then it switched and incinerate hit them, melting their flesh off, they screamed as the shock of the attack work its way to their brains followed by silence as they fall to the ground in a mutilated pile of flesh and bone.

"Shit, what the fuck was that Mordin?" Even Jack reacted to the grim site.

"Wasn't me, was Junior. First kills, impressive. "

"Uncle had cryo or incinrate. This not as powerful as either, but combines them for good results. I think. Next shot alternates sequence."

"Great, we still have the sniper to worry about." Jacob pointed over his head.

A shuttle came and descended towards them. "Shit, everyone in the shuttle." It's doors opened, and they saw Shepard leaning out with his sniper rifle. One shot and a merc's body fell from a tree and in to the woods. The shuttle came down landing in front of the group. Shepard's group got out, Zaeed grinning, waiting for the showdown.

"How's everyone Jacob? Junior how was the trip?"

"Trip fine, got first kill, not sure on feelings yet, deserved it, self-defense, feel okay." After Junior spoke, Shepard turned to Jacob for a report, "We got jumped, and Junior let loose some high tech something, like his uncle." Mordin beamed.

"Okay, you can talk to Kelly about it later. We've got to take out the triple A and then get in the base. With the Normandy's weapons, they can blast a hole in the base. I'll be in the Hammerhead with Grunt and Zaeed. Jacob, follow behind us with everyone in the merc shuttle, keep low and back until the area is clear. Mordin, you can keep an eye on Junior?"

"Of course."

"Let's go." They got in to their vehicles and headed for the defense towers. Shepard cursed the Hammerhead, they had to go the long way around since it couldn't take on any terrain, it needed a smooth one. He sighed, he missed his Mako.


	40. Chapter 38

_Nusquam Alius Res (Nothing else Matters)_

_Chapter 38_

The Hammerhead sped to the gun sites. Staying out of sight, they fired and let the guided rounds curve around a hill and take out the targets. Completely hidden, the mercs never saw what hit them. As the guns fell Shepard called in the Normady for a strafing run. The world became engulfed in explosions as the Normady let loose on the perimeter and leveled the entry way. The Hammerhead picked off the few remaining guards with a round or running them over. Finally, they settled at the main entrance and the shuttle came in behind them. They exited and waited for the plan.

"Okay, Grunt and Zaeed you're with me. Jacob, take everyone else and follow us in. Miranda will update us if anything comes up." As soon as the door opened, they were greeted with gunfire. Each team took a side of the door and fired back. As the merc's shields depleted, Jack let loose with a Shockwave tossing them around. Shepard's group charged in during the confusion, putting down anyone in the hallway.

"Shepard, ahead is a split, it meets on the other side in front of the most heavily fortified room."

"Miranda, can EDI control the building?"

"I am busy with the ships and bringing them in to orbit. I will try again when we get closer."

"Okay, Jacob go left, we'll go right, and met on the other side."

The groups split and took their paths. There was no resistance, it wasn't right. There were no mercs, guards, auto turrets, nothing. Both teams met up on the other side at the heavy doors.

"So, how big of a trap is it?" Jacob smiled ready for what was next.

"You're with me, it's big, don't worry." Shepard looked at the door, "Mordin, can you hack…"

Before he could finish, the door opened, Vido was at the end of the room, surrounded by his best guards. "Zaeed, welcome. Ready to die? Again? Kill them."

"Mordin and Junior, watch the rear and the hallways. Everyone else, find some cover." The groups scattered. Vido and his group took cover behind the office area. As they heard troops coming down the hallways, the sides of the room opened and more mercs came out. The trap was sprung, they were being surrounded. Vido was heading for an exit.

"He's getting away Shepard, don't fail me twice." Zaeed was furious as he blasted away.

"Okay, everyone, we have to bust through, let's go, all out. Hit'em Jack."

Jack let a shockwave down the side of the wall. As the mercs got tossed about, Grunt brought up his barrier and charged down the path created. The rest of the teams followed. Zaeed tossed a grenade in the middle of the room, Mordin incinerated a few mercs in front of them, a fire broke out, the sprinklers came on, and a smoky mist filled the room. In the confusion, they charged forward, another Shockwave from Jack getting them to the rear door just as it was about to close. Vido saw the situation deteriorating and had decided to leave.

As Vido turned away, Shepard's group came tumbling in, the two personnel guards he had left going down in a hail of gunfire. The door closed behind them, Vido was alone with the Normandy members.

"Lock that door Mordin, Grunt guard the exit, Vido's not going anywhere." Vido had thought this would be another triumph for him over Zaeed, the rooms had cameras in them sending out his final victory over his former coworker. On the ships and the base the mercs all watched or listened.

"Hey Zaeed, we can work this out. It was business, you understand, no hard feelings…right?"

Grunt snorted, "Coward." The team looked at Shepard, how far would he let Zaeed go?

Zaeed rifle butted Vido hard in the gut. "Bastard, we need to talk alright. On your knees." He smashed his rifle down on Vido's head, and switched weapons bringing out Jessie. "Jessie's been waiting for you."

Vido, was on the ground, his vision a little blurry, he could feel blood running down his neck. "Zaeed, we can work something out!"

"Beg you slimy bastard."

"Don't kill me. I expanded the Blue Suns, what WE started in to a huge successful business. With you back, we can win more. You worked with Shepard, that's publicity we can't buy."

"Just kill the whiney fuck." Jack was tired of the show.

Zaeed switch Jessie to single shot mode. He shot Vido in each thigh.

"Shit, Zaeed, you would have done the same. The money was too good."

"No I wouldn't you fuck. My men came first, not some money grubbing bullshit. You just had to run the books!" Zaeed's rage was still building.

"That's why I took over, people wanted money! I got lower costs and higher returns, it wasn't just about killing, it was about money. Damn, some medi-gel?" Vido looked into blank faces from his knees on the floor.

"No one's helping you, not this time. You had six people hold me down while you shot me IN THE FACE like it was you by yourself. Then you couldn't even finish the job, I'm still here. So is Jessie."

"What, you married to that gun or something, who the fuck Jessie?"

"Remember the girl you killed after you dumped my body?"

"Elly…Ella, something yeah, what of it?"

"She was having my child, we weren't sure what it was yet, so its name was Jessie. Jessie's wants you more than I do." Everyone in the room looked at Zaeed, unsure of what to say. "I don't need your sympathy, it's already done. But, Vido pays."

"I didn't know Zaeed, honest, just thought she was some slut you were banging."

"She was until she got pregnant. Now open up, this is going to hurt you more than me."

Zaeed smashed Vido's head with Jessie knocking him prone on the floor. He shoved a boot on his lower jaw, breaking it open. Vido's screams stopped as the shock set in. Pure fear filled his eyes as Zaeed bent down to his level.

"You're gonna die, I'm not sloppy like you." Zaeed pulled out an inferno grenade and shoved in Vido's now enlarged mouth, teeth breaking as the object was shoved in. "Not going to say anything Shepard, try and talk me out of it like you do with everyone else?" He looked at Shepard, his finger on the pin, ready to pull.

"No, everyone else was on a path that wasn't set, or is still not set, I just helped point them in the right direction I hope. I don't need to do that with you, you are who you are by now."

Zaeed grunted, smiling knowing his time had come. "Fuck you Vido." He pulled the pin, everyone stepped back. As Vido tried to remove the grenade Zaeed shot each of his arms, it was over. The grenade went off, Vido's head melted, one of the fragments hit the body, and in seconds Vido burnt away to nothing, silence filled the room.

"Well, thanks Shepard, let's go, I have my organization to introduce myself too."

"Okay everyone, back the way we came, let's see what fights left." Shepard spoke and readied his Revenant.

They gathered on the sides of the doors, Shepard signaled Mordin to open the door. They were greeted by nothing. Just mercs standing or sitting looking at them. Shepard scanned the room; no one was pointing weapons at them.

"It's alright Shepard, I'm in charge now."

"Just like that?"

"Some will take a while to come around, but enough people in high places will follow me, the rest will fall in line." He pointed at a merc in front of them. "Where's the comm room, that egomaniac will have some way to reach everyone."

"Through the other end of the room you were in...sir."

"Sir, you gaddum right. I hope you pussies realize a real merc is in charge now. You better be ready." The men just nodded.

The ground team headed to the comm room. Vido's ashes a shadow on the floor, Zaeed kicked them. The comm room was clean and quite elaborate. A lone salarian sat at the main terminal.

"Zaeed, I understand you're in charge now, it's all set for a general broadcast."

"Seriously, just like that Zaeed's in charge?" Shepard asked incredulously.

"Welcome to the world of mercs. People just want to shoot and be paid; who's in charge is a different story. Leaders come and go." He step up to the terminal. "Alright Blue Suns, this is Zaeed Massani, original co-founder of the Blue Suns. The other founder is now decreased, by me. I'm in charge, if you have a problem, you can leave. Also, six bastards held me down while Vido shot me, I've killed two of them, four remain. I'm sending the names, just shoot them. I'll be loyal to you and expect the same in return. Massani out." He turned to the salarian, "Give me a run down on everything going on, I know Vido keeps good records." The salarian got to work. Quickly, three reports came in, each on one of the men Zaeed wanted dead. "Good work, there be hope for these idiots after all." The final one came, it was complete, the look of satisfaction on Zaeed's face was immeasurable.

"Shepard, thanks, I won't forget it. I've got my organization back, and a ship to go too. You'll have my support when the bogeymen come."

"I know, but what about now? I need help with the Krogan situation, I'm sure Wrex could use it. If one of the other clans was willing to use outside help, it must be pretty bad."

"Sure thing, but civil wars can be messy, long and brutal. Add Krogan to the mix and who knows how much worse it'll get. When I come and get my things, we can talk about it."

"Definitely leaving?"

"I can do more good commanding the Blue Suns, we both know it. I'll be there when you need me. We can take these arms to your buddy Wrex and see what good they do. Besides, I need to evaluate these so called elite pussies. I'll send someone to fix your shuttle, I got a ship to get too. Besides, like I said, there only needs to be one rooster in a ship." Zaeed and Shepard gripped arms, "Give me a bro hug and you'll wish you were Vido." They laughed and the groups went their separate ways. They heard Zaeed yelling to get his shuttle ready as they left.

Shepard, Mordin, and Junior took the Hammerhead back, apparently experiments were waiting that needed immediate attention. The rest waited for the tech to fix the shuttle. Jacob approached Jack, "Staying?"

"I'm fine, we're not that friendly yet. Fuck off." Jacob raised his hands in surrender and walked over to the main group. Jack looked at Zaeed's shuttle lift off for the Freighter, damn it, life was getting hard since joining Shepard, what did she want?

The tech finished the repairs and the team piled in. First, they would go to freighter and pick up everyone else. The ride was pretty silent, everyone thinking of what Shepard had let Zaeed do, why were they different? They arrived on the Freighter to hear Zaeed declare it was the Jessie now and everyone better toe the line. Amid the screaming and assumption of command the teams on the Jessie got in the shuttle and headed out. The Normandy was coming around from investigating a possible anomaly on the planet to make sure it was clear. ETA was 15 minutes.

Almost the whole ground team was in the shuttle. Garrus brought up the subject on everyone's mind.

"So, what did everyone think of Zaeed's choice, or being allowed to do it?"

"He was right, it's not like you and Sidonis, or Mordin and Maelon, it wasn't just revenge, it was around for decades. Even Jack didn't kill that other test subject guy. Shepard helped us all, but like he said, Zaeed was a long seeded issue before he arrived. Shepard didn't make let us make choices we'd regret, besides he does let somethings slide a time or two. Remember that new sisterhood merc on Illium, he killed her and was right in the end. Give him some slack. He let me take out Hock when no other choice was left. Zaeed's hardcore though, grenade to the mouth, wow."

"The battlemaster makes the hard choices, we follow, it's enough for me." Grunt sat back in his seat satisfied.

The rest of the members agreed. Kasumi spoke again, "Besides, if he was wrong isn't Samara duty bound to kill us all?"

"I would have been duty bound to kill Vido after hearing all of the facts. Shepard rides a fine line, and makes everyone better around him. He is an amazing man with a large burden that must save us all. I do not envy his responsibilities."

"Why Garrus, questions?"

"No Kasumi, just making sure everyone's onboard. I don't always understand Shepard's ways either, but he always come through. On to better things, I believe I had the most kills today after Shepard as usual." He was quite smug in his declaration.

"Vakarian-Officer, you are incorrect. Grunt has the highest today."

"But, he was on two missions, I only had one."

"Pay up turian." Grunt smiled, a new dinosaur figure would be nice, it needed more prey.

"This unit has won the hacking speed bet, please pay."

Kasumi and Tali paid, "What do you do with money anyways Legion?"

"We learn about organics Miss Goto." Kasumi and Tali just looked at each other.

The conversations went in different directions, the Normandy came in to view and everyone looked, glad to be coming home again. The shuttle settled, the group seeing Shepard and Mordin showing Junior how to stow the Hammerhead. As the door opened, Shepard approached the shuttle. Garrus was out first, "Don't worry, we delayed the mutiny another day, your still the boss. You stayed just to see me? You shouldn't have."

"Haha Garrus, I need the team leaders to stay. Tali, Opel and Ken got injured, they're okay, just knocked around a bit, heard Zan and Gabby did fine." Tali left to check on her team. "Good job everyone, another mission done."

The team leaders gathered around Shepard, "Alright any questions issues? We'll start bringing Junior up to speed, he got his first kills today, and he seems to be alright."

"When's Miranda coming back?" Jacob seemed worried about her.

"When she's ready, she just needed some down time. It's been a little rough recently, she'll be okay. Anything else?" Everyone shook their heads no and went to clean up.

Two hours later, the head of the Blue Suns came aboard. He went to get his limited items from his room. Jack was waiting. "Hey."

"Ello, do you want to come with me? I'll be more fun than here, I could use you."

"What, as your fuck toy or killing machine?"

"A bit of both, or more if you want, it's up to you." Zaeed showed no emotion as he gathered his things.

"Not now, I still need to be here."

"I thought as much, it'll be good for you. You don't need to be like me. Leave the bitterness behind."

"Maybe later."

"Maybe." As Zaeed turned to leave, Jack hugged him, slapped him in the face, and then left for her hole.

Crazy bitch, gotta love it was all Zaeed could think. Shepard entered as Jack left. "Pissing off everyone?"

"No, just saying goodbye. You've seen the data and inventory, what's the plan?"

"You and the Blue Suns help me unify the Krogans under Wrex. Quite the proving grounds as you said, glad we can count on you."

"You came through Shepard, you can always count on me. Seriously, watch your back with Cerberus, I don't think TIM is done with you yet."

"I know, but keep your enemies close right?" The men laughed. "Stay safe Zaeed."

"Of course, keep everyone alive." The men parted ways, Zaeed to resume his life in charge of the Blue Suns. Shepard headed for engineering.

"Gabby, Zan, how are you holding up, I heard you two really came through. I checked on Opel and Ken earlier, they were fine."

"It was fine commander, just doing our job. Thank you for the update." Gabby nodded and continued working.

Tali walked in, "They're doing fine. You two can go check on them if you want. I'll cover for a bit. Good job, all four of you." Zan and Gabby raced out to see their loved ones. Shepard chuckled and grabbed Tali by her waist. "How are you?"

"Just fine, better once I see how the ship is doing. I'll see you later, promise." Shepard put his fingers on his lips and then her visor. "Can't wait. I checked on them earlier, Chakwas had them ready to go. She's just being cautious since we have the time."

Dr. Chakwas smiled as her two patients other halves came in, young love she thought as she turned around in her chair. "You can take them out if you want, mild concussions, minor burns for Ken, nothing big." The couples met, happy to see each other. Opel's visor had been fixed she held on to Zan tight. "We need to be joined."

"I'll speak to Tali and Shepard, we'll work something out. I promise." Zan hugged her tighter.

"Aye, what about our joining?"

"Some jack ass would have to propose first." Gabby retorted quickly.

"Don't rush me woman, we just started dating…officially…again…I know…, but I always want you by my side."

*****N.A.S.*****

On the SSV Orizaba a mother looked over photos from the news on her son's love interest. He had finally written her and unlike any other time actually mentioned a woman. She must be special, but which one? She knew what her son liked; it had gotten him in trouble before. She got a sour look on her face remembering some of dates he had brought by before. She had it down to two, the Cerberus agent, and the quarian. The odds meant nothing to her, she knew her son. He never really mentioned the asari he was with before, but now he mentions someone. She looked at the pictures, one from an organization everyone hated, but brought him back to life, and the other an alien who was always with him. She smiled, as always her son made interesting choices. She wrote back

_John,_

_I'm glad you are okay and can take the time to write your mother. Two things, when will I see you again, and more importantly, when do I get to meet my future daughter-in-law? You wouldn't mention her if she wasn't that important to you. Write again soon, keep doing us proud._

_Love,_

_Your Mom_

*******N.A.S.*******

**Author's Note**

**Alright feedback and stuff to fix. The site and sight seems random in the rest of the chapters. Don't know what I was thinking. Messed that up, but it will be fixed. As for hanger and hangar, I feel beyond stupid on that one. No more! I did go to school, really. Although it was a long time ago. So, I will include an extra chapter for tomorrow, watch for it. See, isn't that easy. No, go find another reason to gouge your eye outs. Or hopefully you won't have too! I can dream. Thanks for the help, I appreciate it.**


	41. Chapter 39

_Nusquam Alius Res (Nothing else Matters)_

_Chapter 39_

The Normandy needed minor repairs and the crew fixed them in short order. Shepard had told Wrex they were coming, the crew had been briefed. The council was up to date on the Blue Suns being aligned with him. The Turian councilor was still an ass. Wanting to know why they should care about an internal Krogan manner. Zaeed was coming with his troops and a lot of supplies and weapons. Reports had Krogan coming back to Tuchanka to side with their clans. It was turning in to a big mess, Wrex was going for it all. Align with him, or get stomped. A few other clans had rallied together to fight. One way or another, the Krogan would go for broke.

It was a two day trip since they would be helping in the escort of the Jessie and going at a slower speed. A day off would be good, the crew deserved it, FTL was all automatic, EDI could handle it. Shepard looked at his terminal alone in his room, what should they do? A message came over his terminal.

_Crew of the Normandy,_

_ A party for a job well done will be held in the bar immediately. This is an all hands, Commander Shepard expects everyone to attend unless EDI can't do your job. _

_Kasumi by direction of Commander Shepard_

Well, that settled the issue; he would have to talk about Kasumi using his authority though. He left for the party.

By the time Shepard arrived, the party was already in full swing. Everyone was having a drink. A sign above the bar said one drink only. Cheers went up as Shepard entered, among the last. Sounds of speech came rising over the noise. Werl silenced everyone with banging of a glass on the bar.

"Okay everyone, thanks for a job well done, the ground and ship teams. As you know, we are heading to Tuchanka to end the division there. A united Krogan will help us repel the Reapers. We're on Clan Urdnot's side of course. Glad you all come on such notice by my direction." He glanced at Kasumi who disappeared. Grunt was excited, ready for a big brawl on his home world. The door opened and Miranda, the last crew member arrived and stayed by the door.

"Let's officially welcome our two newest crew members, Oriana, and Mordin Solus who will be known as Junior. Oriana is already doing well in crew quarters, and Junior is staying with Mordin, that whole one hour of sleep thing."

Junior stepped up, "Salutations, it is nice to"

The crew erupted with, "Sit down."

Mordin explained the joke to his bewildered nephew as the crew went back to socializing. Opel hoping to break the ice with the Commander on her and Zan's bonding and approached him and Tali with Zan.

"Commander, I have a question, if it's okay?"

"Shoot, what's on your mind Opel?"

Tali saw her nervousness, she figure it was about her and Zan bonding, but was surprised by the question.

"Umm…." She glanced at Zan for support but saw none, so she changed the question , "We've heard the rumors, but how did you two actually meet and get together?"

"Well, I was…" He was quickly cut off by Garrus who raised his arms, "Well, GLAD you asked Opel, because I am one of the few people who know the real story of how Shepard and Tali met and fell in love, I was there for all of it. Well, almost all of it. Well, all that mattered. Gather round everyone!"

The crew turned and went to the bar. Garrus moved some people back and cleared some room in the middle. Shepard and Tali wondered what was going on. "This will be a two person show in several acts. I will play Shepard, and Kasumi will play Tali. We will fill in other roles as needed. Please back up; we need a little more room." The crew cleared out a larger patch for Garrus and Kasumi, waiting for the show. Shepard eyed Garrus who had a mischievous look in his eyes. Garrus cleared his throat. No one noticed Opel starting to record the event.

Garrus assumed a Shepard pose, "Okay, Wrex and my new handsome friend Garrus, have to find the data to implicate Saren, which a certain quarian has. We had a few minutes to find her in a back alley on the Citadel. Not knowing why, I felt a compelling need to rush to her aid. We arrived at scene, just as some mines go off. While my two friends brought down hordes of goons, I take one shot with my sniper rifle and take out the main bad guy. I go forward to the strangely alluring alien in front of me."

Kasumi stepped up in front of Garrus, "Oh kind, yet strangely handsome for an alien, thank you for saving me, I needed some help. I have evidence you need, as well as other….things."

"I'm Commander Shepard it's what I do." The crew laughed at one of Shepard's better known lines. Shepard and Tali started to protest, but were quickly shushed by the crew.

"While my cohorts vanquish the rest of the still vast number of enemies, let's go to the council to prove Saren is a traitor. I leave with the young lady who I find out is on a pilgrimage. My team finally joins me. We convince the council and I become a SPECTRE!"

"Ohhh..SPECTRE Shepard I'm useful, how about I join your crew?" Kasumi jumped up and down in glee.

"Hmm, what can you do?"

Kasumi turned around and bent over a bit, Garrus eyed her end, "I'm great at fighting Geth, and tech stuff and …" Tali was going to protest and Shepard just held her closer.

"Huh what? You're on the team, those other two aliens too."

"Valakian-Officer, this is incorrect, it was Heretic Geth they fought, not true Geth, this should be" A chorus of shushes and EDI's help finally stopped Legion.

"On the ship Tali goes to engineering and is a great help. I go to engineering as much as possible to check on her well-being of course. I also take her on most of my missions. But, she goes on and on about her pilgrimage."

"The Commander is so nice to me, he visits every chance he gets, just making sure I'm okay." Snickers break out among the crew.

"Hmmm…Garrus, Wrex, and Chakwas seem to be pushing me to someone, who could it be?"

"Garrus, Adams, and Chakwas all seem to be pushing me to the Commander, but I am on pilgrimage, and a quarian. There's a human and an asari is after him. He wouldn't like me even though he saved me, took me with him, and treats me nice, I'm dense. Whoa is me."

"Oh, they want me to talk to the new asari doctor, of course, not the fellow marine. My friends helping me out, I can kill anything that lives, I'm not dense at all. Tali's too busy with her pilgrimage." Garrus and Kasumi were back to back staring off in to space.

"Then as the fog of denseness clears, I realize I like Tali. I buy her expensive gifts and get ready to declare my love!"

"I have my gift to go back to the fleet, but I stay. I wonder why? Do I like the human, I think I do, but I'm just a quarian, I'll stay and torture myself with my repressed feelings."

"As I'm ready to show my feelings, we're attacked, the ship is destroyed, my dying words," Garrus goes down to his knees and shakes his fists in the air, "TALI!"

"My love is gone, I must go home." Kasumi takes a deep breath. "No one understands me anymore? I have lost my unknown love. Oh wait, I got an incredible expensive Bul'Tak, no one knows though, not even me. I am depressed, no one can make me happy."

"Shepard" Garrus teased from the side.

"Oh, I'm happy, let's talk about him. Oh, it's over."

"Shepard."

"Oh, let's talk about him again. Wait who are you strange quarian, are you Shepard?"

Garrus walked back to Kasumi with a different swagger, "I was born with a gun in one hand and my dad gave me another as soon as I was born. When the doctor slapped me awake, I shot him. I am Kal'Reeger! Cheer up! I have to make you happy, sacred oath and what not."

"Shepard, why did you leave?"

"Umm…super quarian right here, bang bang, marine." The quarians tried to stifle their laughs, even Kal.

"Marine? Shepard was a marine, should I tell you about him?"

"Again, umm…I think I know."

Tali had enough, "I was not this bad, this is all a great farce. Tell them Kal."

"Tali, you were worse. You talked about Shepard none stop, it's all that made you happy."

The crew shushed them.

"Meanwhile, in space a secret organization gets my body with help from my umm friend of sorts. Anyway, I'm retrieved."

Kasumi put on an Australian accent, "TIM, you want me to what? Resurrect Shepard? I don't know? Show up Frankenstein, hell ya! It'll be perfect!" Then Kasumi tossed her hood around like it was hair and arched her eyebrow. Miranda shifted against the wall as the play continued and people laughed. The aliens looked at each other. "Frankenstein was the first person to bring back the dead, fictional story, but he was flawed, I'll explain later, sorry."

"I wake up, under attack, a voice telling me to move. Is it Tali?"

"No dumb ass, move it move it move it!"

"I make it out, looking at Cerberus, it's awkward, I go to meet TIM."

"I'm awake in the middle of the night, my dream of Shepard so vivid, but I have a mission tomorrow."

"TIMmy boy, what's up? Thanks for the bring back and all. What! You want something in return? For shame TIMmy. Really, you sure? How about a freebie, I'll owe you! No? Fine, I'll check it out."

"I'm on Freedom's progress trying to find a guy. Super quarian's not here shadowing me though hmmm….did he feel it too? Cerberus is here? I must get ready." Kasumi approached Garrus

"Movement, okay let's go and take them on."

"Shepard?"

"Tali?"

"I'm back baby, I'm not leaving either."

"Oh, I'm so happy, squee!"

"Let's talk as everyone else blows up the mechs. What, you need help with the big one? Okay. Well, that was easy. Come with me Tali."

"I can't I have to go, another mission."

"Please?"

"I can't."

"Pretty please?"

"Fine, if we met again."

"Damn. Fine. Now I'm bored, I pick up my best friend Garrus doing a fantastic job on Omega killing mercs if I must say." The crowd does not respond, Garrus continued as Shepard, "Let's see, getting elite troops, meet some dude Harbinger who has a man crush on me for some reason. No one will talk to me, Cerberus is spying on me, and Tali didn't come with me. Sigh."

"Really admirals, everyone, Shepard is alive. I'm not crazy! Super quarian believes me! Huh? You know, he always does. Another dumb mission? But Shepard needs me! Know what I mean? Wink, wink, nudge, nidge. No? Fine." Kasumi threw her hand up in the air.

"Fine TIM, more people, wait, oh yeah! Joker quick, to Tali! Shoot Joker what's that term from that show you guys like about space exploration?"

"Warp factor." Joker got out between laughing.

"Yes, to Tali, warp factor 100!"

"Great, I'm here on this planet, no Shepard, Geth everywhere, even super quarian can only handle half of them. I'm gonna die, with no Shepard."

"Alright, for some reason, I'll take the thief and super Krogan, not the crack experienced,"

"Heretic" a monotone voice called out.

"FINE! Heretic Geth killing turian. Anyways, I land and lay waste to all that stand before me. As we press forward, I see dairies from my love." Tali put her helmet in her hands.

"Oh, Shepard tried this, maybe I can too." Kasumi cooed

"Super quarian? Ha, I'm a SPECTRE I'm here to help!"

"I wish Shepard was here. Wait, Shepard you are, how? Why?"

"For you, I mean I was around. But ha, that was nothing, Colossus! Quick down the stairs. Super quarian? Good to meet you, what's the situation? What stands between me and my Tali, I mean saving all the quarians? Stay down, everyone else, stay back! It's personnel!" Garrus put his hands on his hips, puffed out his chest and put his elbows back. "Ha, nothing can stop me!" He moved around the small cleared area, Kasumi threw crumbled up napkins at him. "Colosuss pulse gun, nothing!"

"Human armor can repulse a colossus attack?" Zan asked, "Unbelievable." Everyone laughed at Zan being sucked in by the Garrus and Kasumi play.

Opel elbowed him like Gabby did Ken, "No, of course not, just follow, shh."

"I come up to the Colossus and choke the life out it. It doesn't breath, but I choke it anyways, with my bare hands I rip off its neck and shove it up its exhaust port. Grunt kicks it out of the area. I have reached my destination! Tali! Uhhh…Grunt stand guard, Kasumi, steal something."

"Oh Shepard!" Kasumi lunged at Garrus then stopped and turned around, "I mean Hi Shepard, good to see you again."

Garrus had been looking at her butt and when she turned around, "Grunt! Quarians have faces, who else knows this!"

"Super quarian you're alive, good, but I'm leaving with SPECTRE. Bye! I'm on a shuttle with Shepard going to the Normandy, this time no competition."

"Welcome Tali, you're the new chief engineer, I'll be visiting engineering a lot as usual."

"Keelah! Another asari, miss perfect, a convict, and the yeoman all after my man, well the thief is nice, now the first asari is back! Keelah! The thief gives me advice but I don't understand on who, I'm STILL dense."

"Well, Tali's back, but I have forgotten my resolve to tell her my feelings, damn ryncol. Who is it the thief and Garrus talking about! Why does Zaeed keep calling me a nancy boy? I saved the citadel!"

"Shepard, I'm on trial, can I get a ride?"

"Oh course, warp factor 100! Admirals, what? Fine, Garrus you can go this time. All dead fine, we're back. You dare attack Tali, you all suck. Guess my butt, Tali we're out of here."

"ohhh….Shepard, it's okay, I'm better, I got you. Now I'll talk to you."

"Huh, now all of the women talk to me after I do something to them. All of them. Hmmm….oh ya Tali!"

"Shepard, really! It might kill me but let's do it!"

"Let's wait until right before the big assault on the Collectors and while your swimming in medication and reacting to me, you should do the hack and come with me to kill the human Reaper thing! Yeah, that's a plan that doesn't unnecessarily endanger the mission! Let's see, save the crew and the girl from falling off the edge, I'm the man!"

"Shepard's jump is short, oh no, I've got him, let me clutch him to my breast as I save him, in many ways!" Tali started the protest again, but the glares kept her silent.

Garrus leaned out and whispered to a random crewman, they responded, "How are you Tali?"

"Ah choo!" Kasumi responded.

Garrus pointed to another crewmember, "Yeah, Tali, sick?"

"Oh no, I'm fine, Ah choo!" Kasumi went to the floor and continued sneezing. "But it was so worth it!"

"Sex with the battlemaster could have killed you and you survived? You are more impressive than I thought. Wait, sneezing means you've…" Kasumi rolled her eyes at Grunt. Tali yelled, "YES, enough!"

Garrus's mandibles flared as he continued, "Oh, my former asari girlfriend needs me, warp factor eh 5."

"Keelah, I gotta get past her again. Just great, oh, I'm still the one, of course, I knew it." Kasumi smiled again.

"The fleet's messing with Tali again, let's do it! Admirals, screw you again!"

"Yeah, I'm with the human commander and just to prove it, AH CHOO! Deal with it. Super quarian, you're free!"

"Super quarian I won't have to kill you now, you're welcome! I'm the leader thing of Rannoch now too, ha. Hey Garrus should I let my girlfriend move in with me? I have to think about this on a ship I make my own rules on. Hmmmm…." Having enough, Shepard came out with his hands on his face as mandibles.

"Yeah Shepard, shack up, it's okay, it'll leave more ladies for me. I need a new wingman for the ladies. I got no advice for you."

"Really Shepard, that's offensive to Turians." Even Garrus couldn't stop from laughing. "Hell, I don't know if it is. Okay, since everyone wants a free sleeper pod freed up I'll do it. I got an airlocked clean room, come on up, Captain's orders."

"Oh Shepard, what would everyone think? I mean I already told of the fleet, but more quarians are here. But, okay, I love you!" Kasumi continued as Tali.

"I love you too! Wait we finally realize it, together! Wow, how much time did we waste being stupid?" Garrus pondered as Shepard.

"None, everyone else is wrong. What do I look like under my helmet?"

"Hey, we don't know what you look like under your hood." Tali finally thought she could stop the play.

"I'll remove my hood when you let us see your face." Kasumi looked at her friend.

Garrus took Kasumi's hand and they bowed, "There is the story of Shepard and Tali. Oh, I have to do that thing." Kasumi looked at Garrus puzzled. Garrus stood rigid and put up his left hand, Kasumi put it down and raised his right when she understood what he wanted to do.

"I, Commander John Shepard, SPECTRE, hero of everything and savior of everything, do solemnly attest this is a true and one hundred accurate retelling of my love for Tali. Thank you." As they bowed again, the crew cheered and laughed.

Shepard stepped forward. "Thank you for such an inspiring retelling of our love. Really, it wasn't necessary. You better hope I never meet your love."

"You don't even know what a female turian looks like!" Garrus looked bewildered at his friend.

"Fine, everyone, who's seen a female turian on the Citadel raise their hands." Shepard looked in shock as almost everyone raised their hands. "Okay, I'm blind." He turned to Opel, "Anything else you would like to know? Or, is this enough?"

Opel finished tapping on her omni-tool, "Oh no, that'll do for now. Thank you."

"What did you just do Opel?" Tali looked nervous.

"I just sent the vid to some friends back in the fleet. They are very good story tellers. Besides, everyone will want to hear the unknown details they brought to light. How did you know about Kal being born with guns in his hands?"

Garrus stopped laughing, "I spoke to Liadi. Wait, you sent that to the fleet? Uhh, do they have a sense of humor?"

"Oh, this will be quite good. They'll see your just regular people. But to the story tellers, you'll be stars!"

Shepard stepped up among his still laughing crew. "Okay everyone, it's been a hard couple of days and the next missions will be tough for both ground and ship crew. So, enjoy your one drink and get ready."

Miranda decided to stay for a bit, Kelly had said it would be good. She talked to a few crew members, mostly about work, but it was a start.


	42. Chapter 40

_Nusquam Alius Res (Nothing else Matters)_

_Chapter 40_

On the last day free before Tunchanka, Shepard visited the crew. Everyone was in good spirits, ready for the Krogan. Grunt seems especially full of energy. It was his chance to show all Krogan how prefect he was. "Kelly, Grunt seem okay to you, beyond the usual intensity?"

"Okay commander, but I think you will have to have THAT talk with him being his Battlemaster." She giggled a bit.

Shepard look confused, "What talk?"

"The birds and the bees, commander." She was smiling and looked at him. "I researched it, the battlemaster helps his pupils on the path to adulthood."

Shepard breathed deeply, "Wrex can take care of it. Anything else going on?"

"Samara seems axious, she really needs to get to Thessia. Junior may need some guidance from the commander too."

"I know, I'll see what we can arrange for Samara when we arrive. I hope everyone is ready."

Shepard left for Mordin's lab, he was greeted by the two salarians looking deeply at a petri dish. "Hello, how is everything?"

"Shepard, good to see you, Genophage cure ready when needed. Still reviewing Prothean data. Ready for battle, we both are."

"Yes, ready, wanted more to do though." Junior seemed bored.

"What do you mean, there are a ton of projects to do, pick one and finish it with Mordin."

"That's it, so many choices, which is best, why, work on two, no, not ready yet. Will watch uncle."

"What! Move forward, pick one." Shepard was cross. "Now, make a decision and move on, that's life."

Junior was surprised at the humans tone of annoyance, he looked at his uncle still staring at the petri dish and got no response. "Well, there is the scale itch issue."

"Something that simple? For a Solus?" Shepard mocked him.

"Well, looking at Prothean technology, interesting." Shepard cut him off.

"Fine, do two things at once. I want the quarians out of their suits, can you handle it? It'll make you famous, lots of breeding requests. How's that?"

"Intriguing, interesting, could help millions, not as big as genophage, but a start. You're right uncle, he is an inspiring human." Junior went to look at the data screens. Mordin motioned Shepard closer, "Thank you, couldn't get him stop talking and choose. Will make sure quarians don't know. Ahhh…quiet."

Shepard left amused that Mordin was talking about anyone not being able to stop talking. He took the elevator and was at Samara's room, she was meditating as usual. "We'll see about getting you a trip home as we arrive. Can't talk you in to staying?"

"I'm sorry Shepard, but there are pressing matters for me to attend too that affect you and your mission."

"Anything I need to know?"

"Not at the moment. You will know when the time is right."

"Of course, are you sure you're not a matriarch yet, you're starting to sound more cryptic every day."

The very end of Samara's lip curled a tiny bit, "You will see when everything is ready. We shall meet again, thank you Shepard." She resumed her meditation. Shepard left for his cabin. A small bit of time before Tali had watch and they hit Tuchanka, hopefully she was ready.

He arrived to find Tali still in her suit with the hood off, reading some reports on the sofa. "What's with the suit?"

"I've taken it on and off some many times recently it needs a break, I'm sorry. I only have two, and I can't get more anytime soon." Tali lowered her head, she felt bad she could not please John again. He deserves better she thought.

He came over and kissed her passionately. "As long as I can least see your face it'll keep me going." She hugged him and cried a little.

"I'll make it up to you someday, I promise. Thank you. I love you."

"I love you. Don't cry, it's not a good look on you. Wow, your hair is really coming in." He ran his hand through it. It was coving the holes where ears would be, the quarian ear looked like an asari one. Tali was glad the hair was covering it, made her seem more human, so she thought John would like it. She liked her hair though. It itched sometimes, but having it made her feel more like everyone else. John seemed to like it too.

"Yes, the initial spurt will end soon as the hair inhibitor fully wears off. I like it." It was jet black with some slight reflective hair every now and then like highlights. John ran his fingers though it again and massaged her scalp. Tali cooed a bit, it felt good. She sat in his lap. "We can be together soon; I'll be ready, so take care of those Krogan quick! Be safe okay?"

"What else could I be?" John grinned his famous smile, Tali knew better.

"Just make sure you come back to me." She kissed him, "Shouldn't you get some sleep?"

"You're right, let me grab a shower." Tali got off of him and watched as he went to the shower. She did worry though, she needed to know where he was if something went wrong. She took his omni-tool and sighed as she broke in to it with else. She would have to talk to him about his security programs. She ignored the information on it and inserted a small tracking program deep in the code. She set it up, and decided to add a Geth frequency. She would talk to Legion about monitoring it; no one would track that one but them. She walked to the shower and watched him as the door opened.

"Towel please?"

"Why? I'm enjoying the view." She took the towel and held it just out of his reach.

"Well, I told you there was a charge." He stood in front of her, not embarrassed at all. "Guess you'll have to be my towel." He rubbed against her.

Tali started to react, but her mind reminded her of the watch. "S..s..sorry. I have to go. The captain gets mad if I'm late." She kissed him and put her hood and visor on, waving as she left. Shepard went and laid on the bed, he knew a tough time was coming up. Wrex was waiting, and Shepard had a surprise for him.

*****N.A.S.*****

As soon as they entered Krogran home system, the Normandy was interrogated and attacked. The Krogan were returning and didn't want outsiders. They had no space fleet, so the Normandy and the Kerdnad quickly dispatched a disorganized fleet of small ships. After 12 hours, the ships were destroyed, fled, pledged allegiance to Urdnot Wrex, or where already loyal to Wrex. After Checking with Wrex, they would land and the ships would stay on patrol above the planet. The Normandy stayed in orbit with the Jessie while the Kerdnad went to the relay to intercept any ships before they could help Wrex's enemies.

Shepard with Garrus and Grunt went to Wrex. "Wrex, heard you needed some help."

Wrex rose from his throne, "Shepard, still alive I see, and Urdnot Grunt. Welcome, Garrus, everyone ready to fight?"

"Of course clan leader, just point the way." Grunt flexed and pounded his fists together.

"Well, Wrex we are, but got a surprise too. The Blue Suns work with us and you now. That freighter in orbit is full of weapons and supplies for your clan. The mercs work for us, welcome them and the fight becomes easier."

"Huh, still full of surprises Shepard. Well, come on; let me fill you in on the situation. Many clans are coming to my point of view on way or another. The other Krogan planets will follow the lead of what happens here. The female clans come for protection, it makes things easier. But, a few stubborn asses with some good firepower started causing problems and citing dumb ass traditions. I need to deal with them. They're finally getting smart and joining forces."

"Any other outside forces?" Garrus looked around as they walked in to a chamber.

"No, the Blood Pack swore to me, if they want any females, they'll stay loyal." Krogan turned and moved as Wrex walked by. Seeing the Thresher Maw killers left everyone in awe. An older holo projection computer showed a wavy picture of Tuchanka. Shepard told the Jessie to start unloading supplies and troops. Wrex showed them areas under his control or in alliance by treaty or oath. It was pretty impressive. He had about half the planet. They looked at major encampments and battles. Shepard sent the data to the Normandy for Miranda and Kal to review. Wrex went to inform the other clans the aliens were on their side and fight under and with them as needed.

As they left the briefing room Shepard bumped in to the Shaman who was talking to the scientist Fortact. "Ahh..Shepard do you have more blood on your hands? Grunt helping you of course?"

"Killed another Reaper Shaman, Grunt was with me all the way."

"Good, I look forward to a unified Krogan being held up as saviors once more for defeating the Reapers. I have rites to give, come by later Shepard." The Shaman left, Fortact turned to the group.

"Darkening my sight again human. I have done Wrex's request for crop and medical improvements. Bah! What work is this for a Krogan? But, I had some time to work on some things that will shake the earth. Of course the clan leader says I have to give it to you. Come on human." They walked to the scientists work area, the mechanic greeted them with a smile and then Urz came bounding over to meet his master. Shepard patted the Varren's head.

Fortact came to his terminal. "Okay human, here it is, a 10% increase for heavy weapons."

"Extra ammo is always good, thanks."

"No, of course not! A 10% increase in weapon damage! We'll crush our enemies. Now he wants me to work water systems and radiation reduction. What have I been reduced too? Well, take it and leave human, don't you have somewhere else to be?"

Shepard took the information and moved out. They left for the Normandy to brief the crew and Zaeed.

*****N.A.S.*****

15 days had passed, everyone was tried. Shepard was groundside most of the time, working teams and missions. The Krogan just wouldn't give unless completely overwhelmed. His team had earned the Krogans respect, all of them were welcomed by Wrex's troops and allies everywhere they went. They had been all over the planet, hot, cold, mud, snow, it was one big blur. The team was slowing down except for Grunt, but even he had tempered his enthusiasm. They were used to quick missions, not prolonged warfare.

Samara had left for Thessia a few days before. She got a working shuttle and told Shepard where to meet her when he was ready. The Blue Sun's reputation was growing too. In 2 short weeks, the "guddum idoits" as Zaeed called them had been whittled out by death. The ones left where doing a good job. Shepard or Miranda was always on the ship. A few times it fell to Garrus or Tali when things got really stretched thin.

Shepard finished another message to the quarian Conclave again. He couldn't believe how they kept making demands and almost insulting them. They had their chance, they would do it his way now. He sent a message; it would cut ties until further notice. He turned to his next letter. He hadn't seen Tali in almost a week. After the initial missions, the Normandy started coming under more organized and effective attacks. She stayed there most of the time to keep things running and help with repairs. The crew was strained under the constant harassment; sleep was hard to come by. He sent the love letter and wondered if it really conveyed how much he missed her. A Krogan scout entered and reported to the group on enemy activities. Time for the next mission, he sighed, signaled to Garrus and Grunt, and they moved out.

On the Normandy, Tali was in the bed alone, again. She hated it, she was already used to him always being there. She couldn't sleep well, she felt run down. Everyone was run down. The constant harassment by the enemy ships that couldn't actually damage them severely was just annoying. Most of the ground crew was gone like herself, she hadn't seen Kasumi in a week. She missed the FTL boredom and catching up. She laid down hoping Shepard was alright. Her omni-tool beeped, another letter to the Bosh'tets in the Conclave. She really wondered if they were crazy. Next, an encrypted letter just for her. She opened it, she devoured Shepard's letter, his love. She kept reading it until she passed out and slept.

*****N.A.S.*****

It had been twenty-nine days since they arrived, Wrex's groups where slowing winning, but they both knew the cost was too high. Killing all of the Krogan wouldn't leave anyone to help fight the Reapers. Shepard looked out the window of the Shuttle. It had been almost three weeks since he was last on the Normandy. Home never looked so good. It was just him and Legion returning to get some equipment. Almost everyone else was out of the fight. Injury, equipment failures, the long battle did not suit them. He had to think of a way to end this war. He had asked for Citadel help again, but they said it was an internal Krogan matter. The turian councilman asked why he was still there, an ass to the end. He woke from his thought with the bump of the shuttle landing.

It was night on the Normandy, no one was up. Legion went about his task getting equipment, Shepard headed for the comm room and his terminal. He leaned against the back of the elevator as it rose and closed his eyes. He never realized it stopped on the forth deck until a beautiful sight was hugging him and said how much she missed him. He hugged her back, it felt wonderful. They walked out of the elevator on to the second deck, and Shepard went to check his terminal. Tali went to their cabin and made him promise to come up. He agreed, and headed for the comm room. It was the most secure way to contact the allies.

"Everyone, we need a big push. We can't just kill every Krogan out there. There has to be a better way."

The Krogan agreed, in the month since siding with Wrex, these Krogan were finally beginning to see the bigger picture. That clan wars were just useless and weaken them all. "Agreed Shepard, we'll come up with something. The other Krogan planets won't engage, they'll either clean up the mess, or side with the winner. A unified Tuchanka will scare them in to submission." They all cheered at Wrex's statement. The meeting ended a few minutes later, Shepard had his next area to concentrate on.

"Commander, a shuttle from the Jessie is arriving with some supplies. They passed all security checks; there are two humans and two Krogan aboard. Standard safety procedures."

"Notify the XO, if she agrees, let them aboard." Shepard didn't know much about the supply shuttle, just that the Jessie was being a big help. He headed back to his terminal to check more messages, he thought TIM was looking for him.

Miranda came out of her room, dressed and ready, the supply shuttle had some weird hours before, but not this late. The mid shift crew was getting ready to come on. Some were snacking, getting some energy for the shift ahead of them. Joker was the first to see it. He had woken and headed to the cockpit as soon as he heard the shuttle was coming in. "XO?"

"Yes Joker?"

"Are there two supply shuttles tonight? It looks like two, or one big one with two halves. I'll have EDI check it out."

"EDI, patch me through to the Jessie, Let's find out what's going on."

"A channel is ready Miss Lawson, should I close the hangar door?"

"Yes, EDI, just in case. Jessie, what is the status on the supply shuttle tonight?"

"Normandy, what supply shuttle?"

"CLOSE THE DOOR EDI NOW!"

Tired of not being able to resupply with space access denied to them, one Krogan clan had been able to bribe some Blue Suns mercs not happy with Zaeed's leadership. One shuttle kept close to the other to make it seem like one shuttle. One was laden with explosives, the other a 4 Krogran merc squad, they would take the Normandy out while it's elite where on the ground. They didn't know almost all of the ground team were all the Normandy, but injured.

They saw the hangar bay door stop and start to close, and heard the radio call. The two Krogran in the lead shuttle killed the humans and jammed the thrusters forward, the other followed closely behind. The first shuttle made it in the hangar, but hit the door, as it spun down to the deck it hit hard throwing the Krogran inside off their feet. Sparks flew as the shuttle skidded down the hangar bay, as it careened off of an air circulation fan, it exploded. The explosive laden ship's force blew towards the rear of the bay.

Legion was thrown back, to the side of the bay. As the explosion spread, it saw the second shuttle skid in and crash to the opposite side of the bay. EDI had reacted faster than any human. Doors had been sealed, the alarm sounded before the explosion started. She contacted Legion and told it to prepare for an emergency hangar decompression. She opened the bay to space, but the 4 Krogran in the second shuttle were well prepared, fully armored and in protective gear they activated their gravity boots. With the fire and first shuttle debris blown in to space, they advanced to the elevator.


	43. Chapter 41

_Nusquam Alius Res (Nothing else Matters)_

_Chapter 41_

The alarm sounded, followed quickly by an explosion rocking the ship. The explosion buckled decks but EDI's quick intervention had saved the crew thus far. Everyone started to pick themselves up off the floor. Dr. Chakwas had two rooms for the injured, the medical bay, but had to use Starboard Observation after Samara left. Too many people where banged up and out of commission. She knew they would want to help, but were in no condition too. She hoped whoever was left could.

"Attention, the hangar bay has been breached. The hangar has been emptied to space. Four armed Krogan are infiltrating the ship." Red lights flashed throughout the ship.

"Joker, check for other ships, EDI, have anyone who can handle gun get to the elevator shaft and watch it."

"I will use the elevator to slow them down, you can access the decks by the shaft or emergency hatches. All hatches and doors are sealed."

Shepard knew the Krogan couldn't fit in the crawl spaces, they would be heading for engineering or for the crew. "Don't let them in engineering EDI, let them get in to the 3rd deck, we'll handle them there. Lock all rooms. Who's available and fit to fight?" He was glad he hadn't change out of his armor and gear yet.

"Yourself, Tali, and Miranda are the only able bodied ground team members aboard."

"No other ships are around commander the Kerdnad is coming to assist."

"No, tell them to keep monitoring the relay Joker, I think we're the distraction."

"Yes commander. I'd help more, but I'm a little busy."

"Understood, open the deck one, two and three elevator doors, EDI, close them after us."

Shepard walked to the shaft, he looked up and saw Tali coming down. They descended to the third floor. They heard the Krogan ripping the elevator apart that was in their way. They walked in to the third floor, and headed for the mess to see who was around. The found Miranda, Werl, Liadi, and Hawthrone, everyone one else was locked in a room.

Miranda had a pistol, Shepard gave Tali his Geth shotgun, and everyone else got the stock ship M-8s. They pushed the counter over and made defenses. "Okay everyone, they are fully armored, so be careful, I'll draw their fire, Tali short any shields they have. Surprise is our only advantage for the moment. Miranda, hit them with an overload on my mark, then you strip them Tali. Liadi stick with Hawthorne. Werl, can you cover the other corner?" They all nodded and went to their positions waiting. Shepard armed his team with inferno ammo and prepared.

The Krogan had finally broken through the elevator. EDI had to restore the atmosphere since they were in a main area. They tried to break in to the forth deck, but with no explosives went to the next one that would open. The next deck's doors opened. EDI, made them fight for the opening so they believed it was real. The other elevator doors were locked, so they all came out on the third deck. With the doors sealed, they saw the access to the main deck area. They broke into teams of two and proceeded in to the mess area. Shepard signaled Miranda and Tali to concentrate on the port group, he would take the starboard.

With the lights out, the Krogan saw tables and chair thrown about, but paid little heed to them. Gunfire erupted. Shepard popped up from behind the turned over counter and opened up his Revenant on his two Krogran. Miranda let loose an Overload and Tali followed up an Energy Drain. Afterwards, they opened fire. The two Krogan went to take cover when Werl came out and used a Pull on them. Tali, Miranda, and Hawthorne opened up on floating Krogan.

The two Shepard had pinned down recovered and counter attacked. One used an M-8, but the other had a Shotgun and fired a Concussive Blast at Shepard's feet sending him flying backwards. Miranda and Tali kept firing at the suspended Krogan. Hawthorne turned to help Shepard. As he did, Liadi got out of his way and exposed herself. The lead Krogan let out a heavy push and Liadi and Hawthorne were blown back in to the sleeper pods. The Krogran followed up with gun fire.

Shepard got back up and as the biotic Krogan approach his area, kicked out and tripped him. He fired into the base of his skull. At such close range, he quickly turned into ash. The other Krogan ran past his comrade to the weaker two in back. Werl turned to him. The Krogan reached out, grabbed her face and fired in to her gut, she went down, lifeless. He fired at the sleeper pods not knowing if anyone was being hit. Tali and Miranda where about to finish off their Krogan when one got a carnage shot off, the Krogan died, but the blast sent the women flying opposite directions. Tali's suit protected her, but Miranda landed on a table cracking her head and falling to the floor limp.

M-8 gunfire come from the port side of the sleeper pods, as the remaining Krogan turned to fire, Shepard surprise him and knocked him down. He was out of extra thermal clips, he pulled his M-5 out and fired point blank in to the Krogan's head. A full clip later the Krogran was barely standing. Shepard pulled out his Viper, placed the barrel against the Krogan's head and pulled the trigger. The Krogan fell. Shit, he had to end this war. "EDI, restore the lights, how is everyone?"

With the lights on, the damage was easy to see. Werl lay in a pool of her own blood, lifeless. As he looked at the sleeper pods, Hawthorne emerged limping and holding his leg. Liadi, was strewn between two pods, a few bullets in her as she slowly bled out. Tali got faint readings from her suit. He turned and saw Miranda, he was relieved to see her chest rise and fall. "EDI, tell Chawkas to get here immediately. He saw Tali, limping and holding her side. She pointed at him, "You're bleeding." He pointed back, "You're limping, see the doctor." Another friend dead, and one more might end soon.

Shepard almost forgot, "EDI, how is Legion?"

"He is offline from the explosion, but still in the hangar bay."

Dr. Chakwas appeared from around the corner. "Thank you as usual commander."

"Not this time, one didn't make it, and another might not." His anger grew. "See to Miranda and Liadi. Then patch up Tali." He turned to Tali, "Get Legion when you're ready. I've got to check on some things." he walked off.

Tali checked her suit, and it reported some internal injuries, but nothing major. She helped the doctor get Liadi to the med bay. Once Dr. Chakwas had Miranda stabilized, Tali went to get Legion. In the Hangar bay, the destruction was greater than she thought. There were holes where in the ship again, they would need major repairs. She noticed one of the Kodiaks was missing, John she thought. The one Krogan shuttle left was damaged, but could get back to the surface. She looked around and saw Legion's form behind some debris. She called for help and Zan helped her drag him back to the AI core. Tali was getting ready to get in the shuttle with Joker made an announcement.

"The commander was right, some Krogan are trying to come through the relay, the Kerdnad has asked for help. We can give it. Tali, you're in charge."

"Let's do it, just keep a safe distance." She cursed and started to lead damage control.

*****N.A.S.*****

Shepard's shuttle landed at Wrex's main compound. Wrex and Grunt were talking. "They almost took out the Normandy. We need to end this. My whole team is laid up, and we can't kill every Krogan and hope to use the remaining ones against the Reapers, there won't be enough left."

"I'm sorry my friend. We are working on it." Wrex studied his tried friend carefully, looking to see if fatigue was breaking him.

"What happened?" Grunt was pissed someone attacked his Krantt.

"They got to some Blue Suns morons. They came with explosives and had an elite team, one had biotics. Werl is dead and Miranda and Liadi are seriously injured." Now Grunt was pissed, a direct assault on his krantt, a direct insult saying he couldn't protect them.

"Wrex, I can't fight forever, the Reapers are coming, and we don't have the troops to do this for years."

"What would you have me do?" Wrex, looked at the map in the middle of the room.

"Well shit, what about all your Krogan honor? On earth the ancient kings or main leader would come out and fight to save all of the men for other things. Two fought instead of thousands. I don't know, something?" Shepard leaned gainst the wall. He hurt, but the bleeding had stopped.

The Shaman perked up, "HA! Of course, a hac'tam h'tead. I'll arrange it. Be ready, I'll get the cowards to agree. I like you better every time human."

"What the hell it that!" Urz came over to Shepard, who still petted him.

"An ancient act and tradition I had forgotten since I thought no honor remained. Like you said, the leaders will meet in a neutral location and fight to the death or send their best warriors. As the other clans have consolidated against me, it will only leave a few true leaders to fight. The best Battlemasters alive, winner gets all, in this case Tuchanka. Get ready Shepard, you'll be with me. Then they'll follow us anywhere. Yes, this could work out quite well. You too Grunt, a glorious battle awaits us."

"Wrex."

"Shepard."

They left to find a place a sleep. Grunt looked in to space, someone would pay for defiling his home and krantt, he promised.

*****N.A.S.*****

Tali was still going over the emergency repairs when Joker announced the Krogan had stopped trying to come through the relay. They headed back to Tuchanka. Tali was mad at John, she had not heard from him since he left the ship yesterday. Her very being said she should be by his side. Their bonding was growing more complete. "Miss Zorah, I have some news of interest to you."

"Go ahead EDI."

"There a lot of traffic from Tuchanka on an end to the hostilities. A type of clan leader battle is being setup. The clan leaders and their best fighters will fight alone to rule over the clans. Commander Shepard will be with Wrex."

"EDI, how is Miranda or Garrus?" She was rushing to the hangar bay.

"Garrus is still under care, Miranda is recovering nicely and fit for light duty."

"Tell her she has the ship, Joker can hold on until she's ready, open the hangar door."

"Tali, where do you think you're going?" Joker asked as soon as he saw the door opening.

"He needs me and I'm going." She cut the connection. The Krogan shuttle was still damaged, but with her environmental suit, she didn't need a fully pressurized cabin. She left the hangar bay, Tuchanka in full view. Miranda was trying to contact her, she ignored it. John needed her, he was injured too. She activated the homing beacon she put on John, he couldn't turn it off like the regular tracking system. As she entered the atmosphere, she picked him up. She altered course, she would be there for him.

John was resting in a shuttle, they were headed to a remote area in a somewhat neutral area. He studied the pit the match would be in. A long rectangle, some earth stood out, it could be cover. He still didn't know how many Krogan they would facing. They would probably have some biotics too. At least it would be over. Urz was sleeping along with the rest of the crew members. The Shaman was along to help preside over the rites with other spiritual clan leaders. They were still arguing over how many could fight. A damn fighting free for all, it didn't sound good at all. He wished he had the Cain with him, that would end things real quick, but he and Kal had been using the heavy ammo all over the planet. There wasn't enough to use it again. The Arc Projector was damaged, but he had his favorite, the Blackstorm. The 10% power increase was quite nice too.

He woke up again when the shuttle landed with a jolt. He looked out and saw several tents setup and the fighting pit being cleaned out and checked for traps by the various clans. They piled out of the shuttle and were meet by a group of Shamans. "Welcome Clan Urdnot, alien. I hope you brought you love of battle with you. Be ready for we are almost done on the procedure. Of the clans left, they have merged under seven major ones. They fight against you and your idea of progress." The Shamen turned and left.

Wrex, Grunt, and Shepard looked the pit over. Then they were approached by several large and seasoned Krogan. "Wrex, ready to die? Your alien friend should go home."

Wrex looked the other leaders over. "We are stronger together fools. But, if you want to die by our hands so be it. My friend is as strong as any of you, but you will only realize it after he kills you I see."

"A human, a tank bred and an old fool. We will enjoy dividing Clan Urdnot between us. Enjoy our gift Alien?"

"You attacked my Krantt! I'll rip you limb from limb. Your plate will be my trophy." Grunt could feel his anger rising. They laughed and walked off. "Mark my words." Grunt glared as they walked off.

"Where's Zaeed Shepard?"

"I don't know, he should be here by now. Wait, here comes a shuttle." They all watched as a small Krogan shuttle landed. They were surprised as Tali walked out, she headed straight for Shepard.

Shepard shouted out, "What are you doing here? You're injured!"

"Doing more than you, the Normandy is fine, and you needed help." Before Shepard could figure out what to say Zaeed came up on his omni-tool. "Shepard, they say the area is full, I can't come in. Sorry, I'll see what I can do." Wrex smiled and grunted. Grunt was confused, "She'll ruin it. We need warriors for the Krogan, what if they need us all. You should cont…" Grunt felt himself pushed back by a throw from Wrex. Shepard and Tali looked over in shock as Wrex approached Grunt on the ground.

Wrex spoke in a whisper just for the young Krogan to hear. "Whelp, I forget you look older than you are. Shepard's mate is a warrior. She was there with us killing Saren, and she was there with the reaper in the final collector battle, not you. They'll fight to the death for each other, it might be a help. Since you know no better, don't doubt your battlemaster, ever." Wrex spoke up so others could hear, "Shepard, you're right about what he needs. We'll take care of it after we kill these fools."

Wrex left to find the Shaman, Grunt looked at the two in front of him. "Sorry Shepard, I shouldn't doubt you." He turned followed Wrex.

"Okay, so why are you here?"

"Like Wrex said, in all big battles, I'm there by your side. It's for Tuchanka, that's big. No is not an answer."

Shepard was glad she was there, but if things went bad, he wanted her on the ship. He hugged her, "We'll talk about this later. This will be an interesting battle." The Shaman came back.

"Wrex, Shepard. Here is the decision. Each clan will get 2 members in the fight. The actual clan leader and a warrior of his chosing."

"Not bad, huh Shepard." Wrex liked the odds.

"Six of the clans will fight together. One clan has decided to sit out. These weak Krogan are playing the odds. If no one survives, they take over. They will follow under the rule of any winners. They sicken us all. You will face twelve of the best Krogan fighters alive."

"I can take Shepard then? Ready to defy death again?" Wrex looked at the pit, looking for any way to win an impossible fight. Grunt seemed insulted.

"No, since it is 12 against Urdnot, I got them to accept Shepard as a Clan leader. As leader of Clan Normandy, he can take anyone from his clan present. They have allowed this since killing Shepard will be a great honor. They know of his prowlness on the battlefield and this will be acceptable to the other Krogan. Doing the rite gave me some leverage. Do you accept this Wrex and Shepard?" They both nodded.

"Good, pick your battle partners. Since no one wants to think it's a staged bloodbath you get one additional member for five total. Pick wisely."

Wrex turned to Grunt, "I hope you're ready. Grunt will come for Clan Urdnot."

Shepard had no choice, "Tali will come for Clan Normandy. Can you come for the 5th Shaman?"

"I am not allowed. Of course, with no one else allowed to come, they gave this as a sham. Bastards."

"Wait, we'll take Urz. Every little bit helps." Shepard patted his battle Varren who had been on many missions with him. If they all made it, he was taking Urz home with him.

"Ha! You will be the most famous human in Krogan history. I will present the group to Shaman for acceptance."

The shaman walked off. "Two Krogan, a human, a quarian, and a varren for the planet. Staying around you is always interesting Shepard, let's arm up." Wrex smirked and they all went to the shuttle to get ready.

"Know anything about the twelve we're facing Wrex?"

"The leaders are all biotic capable, there best will be younger, brash, easier to kill. Got any ideas or a strategy? You're always thinking."

"Not yet, but we'll need one. We basically have two soldiers, a biotic, and an engineer. Can I contact the Normandy? Miranda and Kal, could help out on the strategy."

"No outside contact from now on." They prepared in silence.

The Shaman returned. "One hour. It will be broadcast around the planet and the two Krogan worlds. Wrex, if Clan Urdnot survives, they will follow you. If not, things will stay the same. I will lead you to the pit. You can take any of your weapons except that big one Shepard. The one that looks like a small nuke. Too bad, I would have liked to have seen you use it on them."

"I wish I had it, but no." Shepard had loaded all his weapons and packed all the extra ammo he could. He looked over the pit again. It was roughly 6 meters deep, 10 meters across and 30 meters long with a few obstacles that stuck out he and Tali might be able to hide behind. They were too small for the Krogan. Tali sat down next to him and laid her head on his shoulder, he wrapped his arm around her.

"That whelp, is why we have already won. About time those two dense fools found each other. When Shepard has something to fight for, nothing gets in his way. I have something to fight for too. What about you Grunt, beyond Urdnot?"

Grunt looked over at his battlemaster and his mate. He was ready for whatever came their way.


	44. Chapter 42

_Nusquam Alius Res (Nothing else Matters)_

_Chapter 42_

On the Normandy Miranda cursed at the reports coming in to her. The damage was more than anyone thought. They would be down for a while. Three decks had buckling, and there were holes in the ship again. They were just lucky the core wasn't hit. Werl was in a casket and Laidi was in critical condition in the med bay. But the mess remained. Tali had run off when she should have been on the ship leading damage control. The four remaining engineers were doing a good job though. The ground team members were all down, and the explosion had injured or reinjured more of the ship's crew. Her head throbbed, but she was alright, she had some bandages on her head. Everyone was tired. What was Shepard doing, she knew he wanted to end it, and that probably meant something stupid. As if on cue, "Miss Lawson, there is a transmission the ship should watch."

"What is it EDI?"

"The end of the Krogan unification wars."

"Fine, put it on around the ship. What does it involve?"

"Apparently, Commander Shepard, Miss Zorah, Grunt, Wrex, and Urz will fight of the best clan leaders and warriors to the death for control of the clans."

"Great, some ancient honor bullshit, I should have known. Will the Krogan even follow the results?"

"Yes, they have stood down, if Clan Urdnot wins, Shepard will get the ground troops he needs against the Reapers."

As the Shamen spoke and described the event about to occur, the Normandy crew watched or listened as they worked. Garrus came limping out of the starboard observation, "We have to go. Why are we standing here! Twelve on five! I know Shepard's crazy, but Jacob and I can put ourselves together!"

"Sorry Garrus, no shuttles are ready, we're damaged, and no one left is in a position to fight. Let's just watch." She listened to the Shaman describe the event. "A pit fight, typical Krogan. I hope they have a good plan. Who's Clan Normandy?"

*****N.A.S.*****

Clan Urdnot and Clan Normandy stood ready at the pit. They each knew their job, they had some hope. Lifts lowered the groups into the pit. The twelve Krogan from the enemy clans looked over and laughed. As legendary as Wrex and Shepard were, they thought it would be easy. A few didn't join in the laughter, they knew not to take any enemy lightly, especially these two. They took bets on who would die first. They laughed at the quarian, first they all agreed.

Tali didn't know what they were laughing at, but saw they were pointing at her, she lowered her head. Shepard put a hand on her shoulder, "Everyone who has underestimated you has lost or died. Don't worry, I know we'll win." He kissed his lips and then her visor. She stood straight and got ready. Grunt and Wrex joined them. "A glorious day, I wish it was raining though. We'll follow your plan Shepard. They're morons, they'll follow a standard attack and we'll lured them in, and kill them. I know half these fools, I'll relish killing them."

Shepard turned his squad inferno ammo on, Tali charged her Geth shotgun for a double shot and held it. They stood about 15 meters from each other in the middle of their half of the pit. Everyone had weapons out and ready.

The Shamen approached the pit, the oldest spoke, "As in days of old, let the strongest survive, let them rule over Tuchanka and all Krogan. Let the Krogan find their path in the universe again. BEGIN!"

Guns came to life and biotics flared. Shepard had Urz speed across the floor, that distracted the others and made them fire short. Wrex and Grunt put up their barriers and fell back. Tali released her shotgun blast, each projectile hitting a different Krogan. Shepard fully unloaded his Revenant at anything moving, trying to take shields down. He and Tali headed to cover behind some obstacles on opposite sides of the pit. A wall of dirt erupted as the fire from the twelve Krogans fired short as Urz ran back to Shepard.

The opposing clans couldn't see where they were firing, but bullets coming their way would hit something. There were too many of them to hide. They pushed each other as they got in each other's way. Wrex put a throw in the dirt near them, more dust rose. Finally, a hail of fire came from the Krogan, but they too did not know if they hit anything.

On the Normandy, the crew watched and listened. Unfortunately, it was not a play by play, but the Shamen just insulting each other's clans. The single view was basically a birds eye one, with a huge dust cloud in between the group who were firing blindly, they heard Shepard yell "Clear!" They watched and cheered as he pulled out his Blackstorm. He fired two times. The first to the left, and then right, as the black orbs approached they sucked all the dust with them. The Krogan were happy at first to be able to see, then mystified at the black orbs approaching them. Clan Normandy and Urdnot fired only to lower shields. After the last shot Shepard switched to his Revenant, signaled Tali and they advanced, firing at anyone with shields.

As their shields were whittled down, the Krogan were pulled off the ground, floating and tossed about. As their armor was depleted or shot to nothing, they disappeared in the void. Shepard switched back to his Blackstorm and fell back. The orbs exploded, the remaining Krogan bodies where flung around the pit, some into the other orb. Tali took a position forward of Shepard and hugged the side, Wrex and Grunt kept firing. "Down!" Shepard yelled.

Wrex and Grunt squatted, the second orb exploded, it's remaining captives falling to the ground. One recovered quickly and with a throw, and threw Tali back. As she flew backwards in the air, she still charged her shotgun. Shepard saw her coming at him, he moved the Blackstorm to his left hand, still charging, and caught Tali with his right. She wrapped an arm around his neck and fired her double shot. Shepard's gun followed, firing another shot dead center of the other side. Grunt saw one of the enemy stumble; he deviated from the plan and went with his instincts, for the kill. Wrex saw him move and advanced to cover him. As they charged forward Tali followed to also get in a shot to deplete any shields. She let Chiktikka vas Paus fly to the end of the pit behind the other enemy clan members to confuse them. Then Shepard saw it fall apart. Wrex and Grunt were too close, as the orb traveled down the pit and settled, they both started to feel its pull. Shepard ran forward stowing his gun. Tali watched as he ran by her.

Garrus shook his head at Shepard's move, catching the girl with one hand while they fired together, even he didn't have moment that classic. He wondered if Shepard realized how he caught Tali, it wasn't by the waist, that's for sure. "EDI you are recording this right?"

"Of course."

"Good." Garrus couldn't wait for them to return.

"That dumb motherfucking Krogan!" Joker yelled at his screen as event unfolded. Shepard dove and caught a foot of each Krogan. But, it didn't stop the pull, Shepard was cursing the ten percent boost now. As he felt himself slipping, he felt a weight on his back, Tali jumped on him to try and weigh him down, she clung tight. The orb still pulled them in. As the other Krogan floated in the orbs pull, they fired at Wrex and Grunt. Finally, Urz jump on Tali, it was enough to break gravity's hold, the four fell to the ground, but Urz had too much momentum. He bit a rival Krogan in the leg before disappearing in to the void with him, holding fast. The explosion threw everyone back.

Tali and Shepard got separated, as he let go of his Krogan friends, Shepard rolled and stood up, getting his Revenant out. One injured Krogan had been thrown behind them in their starting area. Shepard dispatched him with a volley before he could get up. He turned and saw Tali diving for her Shotgun, three Krogan remained, but Wrex had not gotten up yet. Grunt charged at the strongest remaining one. The enemy Krogan and his clan leader fell in to a furball around Grunt. The third Krogan roared and charged Shepard. "Krogan Charging!" Tali yelled as she reloaded her gun.

Shepard turned and faced the advancing and quite angry behemoth. In his rage, he was just a bullet, no control. Shepard waited for him to approach. A split second before impact, he dove out of the way. As he came out of his roll, he joined Tali's fire. The Krogran was soon ablaze and ash. They turned to help Grunt. Shepard switched to his Viper. As the three Krogan threw punchs at each other on the ground, Shepard fired 5 shots in the head of the closest, he stopped moving. As the last enemy looked over, Grunt took the distraction and shoved him off. Tali finished him with a shotgun blast. Shepard gave him a head shot to be sure. They had won.

The Normandy erupted in cheers, then cries of what the hell as the next part of the drama played out. Grunt stood with his Claymore in hand and approached Wrex. He leveled the gun at Wrex's head, finger on the trigger.

"Well whelp, think you got the quad to lead Urdnot?" Wrex looked him defiantly.

Shepard came up behind Grunt and lowered his weapon, he signaled Tali to do the same. "What are you doing Grunt!" Tali was in disbelief.

"Every imprint, every cell in my body screams at me to kill him while I have the chance. But I don't, WHY, battlemaster?"

Shepard stepped to Grunt's side and looked him in the eye, "Grunt, you've grown since I released you. You have your own thoughts, desires, sense of wrong and right. Okeer, doesn't control you."

"But, I am the strongest!"

"Ha!" Wrex still looked him in the eye, "Then, you're being no better than the fools we just killed."

"Grunt, you want to be the best, someday you will be, but is today that day?" Shepard punched him, it didn't move Grunt, but it got his full attention, "What damn kind of Krogan deviates from his battlemasterer's plan and almost gets his clan leader and krantt killed! WHAT KIND OF DAMN KROGAN IS THAT!" He spat his words and stood centimeters from Grunt eye.

Grunt lowered his claymore and offered Wrex a hand, which he took. "I know I have much to learn. I know Wrex could have thrown me at any point. Thank you for letting me reach the conclusion I needed. I still have much to learn." Then he got on his knees and waited his punishment.

"Get up Urdnot, that proves you're smarter than most Krogan." Wrex signaled for the hoverlift. Grunt stood happily. He turned to Tali.

"Not too bad quarian." As Grunt opened his mouth and laughed, Tali stuck her shotgun in it, Grunt heard the double charge spin up. Shepard was shocked but did nothing.

"If you ever do something that stupid again, I'll save us the trouble and blow your brains out here and now. Shepard has to trust us, but more importantly, why should I trust you with his life?" They looked at each other, neither finching. "Do we have an understanding?" Grunt nodded slightly.

"Excellent, a mate protecting her own! About time you two got together. You owe me some money Shepard."

"The millions of creds to start his venture weren't enough?"

"Guess that will have to do. Now, be prepared for anything at the top of ride. Tali, please remove the gun from Grunt's mouth, he knows better now. Right?" Grunt said nothing.

As they rose to the top of the pit Urdnot's Shaman greeting them joyously.

"What a tale! What a battle!" He turned to the other Shamen, "Hail, Urdnot Wrex! Ruler of Tuchanka!" He glared at them. After a short moment, all of the clan's Shamen kneeled. The one clan that abstained for the pit battle kneeled too.

"Damn right." Wrex muttered. "Let's clean up any who aren't honorable. Now, we have a party to attend, the Krogan way. You three have much to do and positions to take in the Krogan world."

Tali finally saw Shepard hold his side as he lower his gun. "You're injured, you're bleeding again! What happened, how badly are you hurt?"

"It's nothing, some medigel will fix it." As the adrenaline left his body, he felt more pain, something was definitely wrong, but he couldn't show weakness in front of the Krogan. Tali realized and backed off. She applied a small amount of medi-gel to Shepard discretely and stayed close.

"No one got killed either." The Shaman was impressed.

"No one, Urz is gone!" Shepard lamented, "He saved us all."

"Pretty smart for a Varren, that's for sure." Wrex looked at his friend, "Hell, I'll get you another if want one that badly." Tali was confused, the whole pet thing confused her. She liked the Varren, but seeing an emotional reaction from Shepard was something she would have to ask Kelly about. They got in the shuttle and headed back to Wrex's compound. Grunt saw Shepard and Wrex talking to each other and looking at him occasionally. Tali just glared and said nothing.

On the Normandy, cheers went up as the battle ended. They all figured they knew why Tali wanted to blow Grunt's head off, they all did. They watched as the shuttle carried them back to Wrex's main base, victorious. "Well, I'll give Shepard some style points on catching the girl and firing his big gun." Garrus was still impressed.

"Come on, he wouldn't let Tali fall on her ass. He grabbed it!" Kasumi started laughing, "Ow, that hurts."

"Give the man a break, bet he doesn't realize he even did it, he just reached out, very professional and lifesaving." Jacob broke out laughing, "Even I can't believe that. But, it was a good battle plan. Can we get out of here now?" The thought on everyone's mind, they could leave this place.

*****N.A.S.*****

The main hall at Wrex's compound was already celebrating, the Ryncol was flowing. As the five entered, the Krogan turned to cheer and bellow. They stomped their feet until the building felt like it would shake to the ground. They approached their dining table, elevated above the main floor. Wrex held his hands up for silence.

"A glorious battle was fought today, but more importantly, the Krogan are united under one banner. We will beat the genophage and show the universe our true worth again. A threat bigger than the Rachni approaches! With this warrior," he pointed to Shepard, "We will be victorious and be revered and feared once more."

The Krogan talked among themselves, what could be worse than the Rachni? The Shaman stood below the table and spoke. "Make the fighting pit!" Shepard leaned over to Wrex, "What's going on?"

"Ever see a female Krogan?"

"Only a dead one, why?"

"As supreme leader, I get my own mate or more, all of us do. One is enough for me, I'll mate as I damn well please. It's for show, other races and getting along, but it can get deadly. Like I said, it'll solve Grunt's problem too."

Grunt head his name, "What problem do I have?"

"You'll see." Wrex chuckled.

The Krogan formed a large semi-circle around the leader's table and waited. A gun fired and the females pushed their way through to the front of the table.

"Wrex, the female clans acknowledge your leadership and wisdom. The best will fight for you!"

Ten female Krogran entered the circle. Shepard though they just looked like shorter smaller male Krogans. He couldn't tell, they all had armor on. The ten females looked at each other, one, slightly taller and bigger than the rest walked past them all, they stepped back. One wasn't quick enough and she punched her down. She turned to the table. "Wrex, I am yours, no others are worthy."

"I should have known Urox, you beat them up before they came out?"

"They knew I was the strongest, by far." He motioned her up. "See Shepard, easy, you're next." Shepard's eyes lit up, "What?"

One female Krogran stepped forward. "I made a mating request before, now it is done."

"I'm flattered, but I'm already with someone." The crowd was not pleased. "It's not an insult. She's lovely, but I"

"Enough who is it? They will challenge me in battle for you. Urdnot Wrex, I demand the opportunity."

"Calm down, you don't have what it takes to lie with Shepard. His mate is chosen, be gone." Wrex bellowed.

The female Krogran would not budge, "Who is it, or do you start ruling by making exceptions for your friends!"

"Hold your tongue! The leader of Clan Normandy is quite capable, he doesn't need my help." He slapped Shepard on the shoulder, Shepard winced.

The female Krogan saw it and noticed the quarian react ever so slightly. "Her! She can't leave her suit. She can't fight! She needs tricks and weapons, she is nothing in real combat. I saw her, standing in the back of the fight. That thing is not worthy to be with a clan leader. I demand the satisfaction of killing her and taking what's mine!" As Wrex and Shepard started to yell back and with the female envoy, no one noticed Tali starting to tremble and shake.

Tali's anger grew, the bonding amplifying the insults to her and her mate over their love.

_A thing, that's all I still after I helped them. Helped unify this race. I'm not a warrior, I don't deserve to be with Shepard, I'm weak? I wasn't fighting?_

She heard calls from the crowd insult her and quarians in general. Shepard was pissed and even though hurt, looked like he was going to kill someone. Wrex was trying to maintain control, his rule just starting and this happens.

Then something in Tali said go for it. Show them. Don't let words be how this ends, doubt sown in their minds. She and Shepard where together, it was about time the rest of the damn universe knew. No one noticed Tali jumping down in to the Circle until she was there and facing her rival. Shepard began to protest, but Wrex held him back. "She'll do it. Don't worry." Grunt heard Wrex's words, but still had his doubts. However, now he could see if his battlemaster had chosen well.

*******N.A.S.*******

**Author's note**

**Tali's pissed, look out!**


	45. Chapter 43

_Nusquam Alius Res (Nothing else Matters)_

_Chapter 43_

EDI broke the news of another fight to the Normandy who went to the vid screens again. They were surprised to see Tali facing off against a krogan. Was she female? They couldn't quite tell. The vid was bad and kept cutting out. Kal couldn't believe it, what was going on? The Shaman stepped up.

"Silence, this is to lie with the leader of Clan Normandy. To the death, or one gives. No guns, or machinery, biotics and hand to hand weapons only." He looked at Tali, "Fight well." As the women stared at each other the bets started, it had to stop since no one was taking Tali. Shepard and Wrex said they would cover all the bets, they bet on Tali. Now the Krogan truly wondered if their new leader was a fool.

Tali's heart was beating fast, had she bitten off more than she could handle? No, this was for John and shutting these bosh'tets up, her blood boiled. The Krogan roared and charged, Tali ran towards her, the room fell silent. The Krogan had never faced someone so fast. As they approached each other, Tali dove to the right. The Krogan lashed out, her claws cutting through her suit and in to the skin as her arms flailed at anything. The Krogan couldn't react fast enough. Tali rolled out and before the Krogan could turn around, Tali had jumped on her back and took her knife out of its sheath on her leg. It seemed surreal to Tali that she was here doing this, but she was fed up with all of it, she was releasing her anger and frustration.

She took the knife in her right hand and crossing her arm across the Krogans neck jabbed it in as much as she could with both hands on the knife. The Krogans skin was tough. She pulled left to right. Blood flew from the knife and the Krogan fell forward clutching her throat. Blood pooled around her, she was in shock, she never saw it, the quarian was too fast. With no reaction from the gurgling Krogan the Shaman quickly called the match for Tali. Shepard jumped over the table and ran to Tali who didn't realize she had been cut yet.

Then Tali heard it, someone in the crowd spoke, "What was that?" All her rage came out

"I"

"AM"

"QUARIAN!" Her arms tight by her side, she turned and saw Shepard running toward her. She pointed at him. "That is my mate, if any of you Bosh'tets ever try and take him I'll kill all of you!" Tears ran down her face as the emotions came out. She saw Shepard holding her and applying Medigel to her wound? As the adrenaline wore off, she heard the suit's alarms and saw her blood. Shepard pulled the emergency patch kit out of her pocket and sealed the suit. She felt the pain killer kick in and Shepard pick her up. He couldn't get out, he took her back to the table and laid her down behind it.

Kal and the crew couldn't believe, Tali just kicked some female Krogan ass. Before they could celebrate, they heard Dr. Chakwas trying to get through to Shepard and to Tali's suit to get any information. They had no shuttle, the doctor kept replaying the image trying to gage Tali's injury.

As Shepard tended to Tali, the female Krogan picked up their fellow clan member and lead her back head down in shame. The Krogan was already starting to heal, but it was too late, the battle was over, she did not challenge the ruling. "Good, let that be a lesson to you all. Never underestimate your opponent, especially one defending what's hers. Those wishing to be with Urdnot Grunt, come forward." The Shamen continued the event.

Ten Krogan females stepped forward, they were younger, and all eyed Grunt. They stared at each other but none backed down. "So be it, the one left standing shall have the honor, begin!" He stepped back. As the all-out brawl commenced, Wrex and Grunt ignored it, Urox was anxious to see who of the young ones would stand with her.

"Wrex."

"Grunt." Grunt looked at Shepard tending to Tali, while trying to raise the Normandy. "I'm confused, does a mate make you stronger or weaker? She fought well, better than I thought. She is worthy of him."

"Of course she is, she fought alongside us until we killed that bastard Saren. I've seen a lot in this universe, mates can make each other stronger or weaker. Their bond," He motioned to Shepard and Tali, "is strong, forged in battle and respect. I fear for anyone foolish enough to try and break it. Together they will take on all comers with no doubts."

Grunt thought he understood and nodded. Wrex continued, "Good, because as the lead Krogan in Clan Normandy's krantt, you are responsible for making sure of her safety. If she gets hurt from now on, it will bring shame on you and Clan Urdnot. Understand?"

"Yes clan leader."

"Call me Wrex, you and Shepard will be about the only ones left who can. You have a long life ahead of you Grunt, if you survive. You are the clan's future, start getting ready now. Learn from Shepard while you can, that's why I'm sending you back out with him. Humans don't live long, it'll be a sad day when he goes, and he'll be one of the few beings I'll ever miss."

They turned and looked at the battle, six females laid on the floor, unconscious, maybe dead. The remaining four circled. Two were friends in the same clan, and they had worked together and defeated many of the fallen. As the other two fought each other they closed and team up on them. Skin was torn off, and faces caved in as the two clan sisters worked together. Finally, it was just the two of them. They faced each other, ready to do what was best for the clan. Grunt was taken with the battle, the teamwork, comradely, determination. He stepped up, "Fine, I'll take both."

The crowd cheered, Wrex shook his head, "Youth, huh Urox."

She looked at Grunt, "Tank bred, do you even know what to do with one let alone two of the best female Krogan available?"

"I am prefect, I will know." Grunt searched through his memories, there was not a lot of information to gather. He turned to Wrex who responded. "Your battlemaster is the one you must ask."

Shepard had just gotten Tali conscious again. She clung to him, knowing he would not let her die. The thick walls of the chamber still wouldn't let him contact the outside. "Shepard."

"What Grunt, I'm busy."

"Shepard, deal with this and we can open a path to get Tali out." Wrex commented.

"Fine." He looked at Grunt, "What?"

"Ahh…I need to know how to do battle with the females." Shepard looked at Wrex who smirked, as Tali weakly laughed.

"Well, you can't hit them, so do something else, nature will guide you, you're perfect right?"

"But what" Shepard cut him off, anxious to get Tali help.

"Go in the room, take off your clothes and I bet things will turn out fine." He put a hand on Grunt's shoulder. "Go and show them how Clan Normandy takes care of business. Just remember, you can't fight them, don't resist, use what's left." Shepard heard Zaeed come over the radio. "Shepard, I've flying around trying to find you, Chakwas is gonna kill you. I'm above you, get out here!"

Wrex leaned in to the Shepard, "You have the right to watch and guide if you want." Tali started laughing again until it hurt. "May be some other time Wrex." Wrex laughed and signaled two of his personal guards. As Grunt and Wrex left to be with their females. The crowd followed or started drinking again. Wrex's personnel guards escorted Shepard out of the hall, Shepard carried Tali in his arms, his side still hurting, more than before. Tali held on to him and then went limp, Shepard ran into the shuttle. They were taking off before the door closed.

*****N.A.S.*****

Wrex heard the shuttle leave, "Well Urox, ready to go again?"

"You old, scarred, Krogan, will you be able to keep up this time?" Wrex laughed and watched as a nervous Grunt entered a room on the other side of the hallway from his.

"They know not to drop?"

"Yes Wrex, Grunt is too young, they will not drop eggs for him for now, even though they probably wouldn't live."

Grunt and the females entered the room, the door closed. They looked at him, waiting. "Well, what are your names?"

They both stood tall, "I am Cunni, this is my clan sister Lingus. You are the great Grunt. We've heard a lot about you, and your battles."

"I'm sure." Grunt looked around; there was no furniture, just pelts from various animals on the floor. The lighting was dim, but they could all see. "Fine, I'll get started." Grunt removed his armor and then stood in front of the shocked females.

"You don't waste time."

"What a Krogan specimen." Noted the other.

They disrobed. Grunt stood confident, remembering Sheperd's words, don't attack or fight, use what's left. Then he saw their naked forms coming to him. He froze in place, confidence was leaving him. They lead him to the pelts, and then grabbed him by the crotch, his member reacted. One got on all fours, the other goaded him, "Well what are you going to do now?" An instinct took over in Grunt, it came to the surface like blood rage in battle. Grunt was getting laid.

*****N.A.S.*****

"Damn Shepard, what a battle, impressive. Tali there kicked some ass too, we'll be there in few minutes." The shuttle broke through the atmosphere and the Normandy was fast approaching as Zaeed commented on the battle. "Wish I had made it in time to fight."

John held Tali's limp hand "Tali, stay with me, here, I need you." Her suit reported she was breathing, but her vitals were erratic. Dr. Chakwas was receiving the suits information and was talking Shepard through what he could do. Light bathed the shuttle and with a thud they landed. As the door opened, Shepard carried her out he saw the stretcher and ran to it, they helped him place her on it.

Chakwas was checking Tali and was about to shoo Shepard away when she saw his injury and upon scanning him, let him follow for his own checks. Once in the med bay, they stabilized Tali. Shepard was relived, and he felt a prick in his neck. He turned and saw a smiling Chakwas waving at him as everything went dark.

*****N.A.S.*****

"TALI!" John started to bolt upright, but the pain in his side made him stop.

"Ah, both of the lovebirds are awake. Let's see how the clan leader and his Krado are doing?"

"Krado?" Shepard winced, looking for Tali.

"Yes, the title of the leader's mate. She's on your other side and doing fine commander, as are you. You can walk around when you're ready. Tali has to remain in bed for a bit. Here, or in your cabin, a clean room. Also I hope you don't mind, but we used some of the extra sterilizers for Kal's room. He needs it to help with his wounds. Everyone is recovering. I'll leave you two alone, I have plenty of other patients." She got up and left for one of the other beds. She checked on Laidi, who was stabilizing, but still unconscious.

"Tali, how are you?"

"I'll be okay John, I just need a few days apparently. Can we go to our room, please. I don't want to take up a bed if others need it."

Chakwas yelled over, "Stop it Tali, that bed is for you, but if Shepard changes the dressings on the wound as scheduled, you can go. Bed rest for two days, it was a nasty cut, and that Tuchankan air didn't help. She's already on a gurney Shepard. You are to do nothing until tomorrow."

"Thanks, doc. Come on Tali, let's go home."

Garrus had been summoned by Chawkas and appeared in the med bay door.

"Great job you two, taking on the whole Krogan world, we'll talk about your style later Shepard. But we're here to help. Grunt will be up tomorrow, he's still ummm…how to you say it, becoming a man."

Shepard stood and walked with a slight limp, Garrus took the gurney from him. "You got uglier Garrus? New scar?"

"Funny, when you're better, just be prepared." They walked out of the med bay and to the elevator. Junior saw them and rushed up, "Great news! Shepard know you're busy, hurt."

"Later Junior, really, whatever it is can wait." Garrus looked sternly at him. Junior nodded and walked off. A few crew saw them and as the news spread, the crew's spirits picked up. Garrus helped them to their room; food was already in it for the night and next day. They lifted Tali into the bed, gave him Chakwas' instructions and Garrus left. "She can't take her visor off until further notice either. Try and contain yourself. See you tomorrow Shepard."

Shepard crawled in to bed next to Tali, they held hands. "You really kick ass, you know that?"

She laughed, "I told you, we're together for life. I love you."

"I love you." They fall asleep.

*****N.A.S.*****

The next morning, the Normandy's Kodiak arrived with a Krogran shuttle. Wrex and Grunt emerged. Garrus and Miranda greeted them and had his guards stay in the cargo bay. Wrex exchanged greetings with Garrus. Grunt gave a tour with Garrus in tow. Chakwas was glad to see Wrex, but couldn't convince him to sit for a quick exam. Wrex was impressed despite the damage. Finally they arrived at Shepard and Tali's cabin. They entered, the room was dark.

"THRESHER MAW!"

Shepard bolted up and reached for his sidearm in the end table before he woke up and saw the sight before him. "Ha ha, real funny guys." He looked over, Tali was still asleep, the drugs had kicked in during the night. He was still in the ship's uniform, they went to the couches.

"Nice ship, and a nice cabin Shepard, they give you this for dying?"

"Yeah, a onetime deal, and it's not worth it."

"Look, a few pockets remain, but they will fall. We'll be ready when you need us. The two other planets will follow. Tuchanka has too many Krogan for them to resist if we come. The Reapers will regret coming back. What else you got?"

"Well, I'm still trying to get the quarian fleet, the Citadel races are on board, even if secretly. The Rachni will join us too."

"Huh, saving that queen was worth it? Hope you're right. You have my support. The Shaman and I need you to bring Grunt back in one piece. The Krogan will need him when my time is done."

"You got it Wrex. If you ever need anything let me know."

"Grunt's on the right path again. Those females put a hurt on him. If you need any Krogan for the ship let me know. I've got heads to crack and keep in line. Until the next time, you know how to reach me. Just have a fleet ready to transport us where we need to kill."

They reminisced a bit and Wrex left. Shepard escorted them out. On the way Wrex addressed the ship and thanked them for their service to the Krogan, it would not be forgotten. Clan Normandy had earned its place among them. Shepard noticed the casket for Werl. More failures he thought, it shouldn't have happened. They would have to review procedures, he had to review himself. He had pushed everyone to the limit, maybe too much. He watched Wrex and his guards leave. He pulled out his OSD and reviewed the medical reports. The ground crew had broken bones, lacerations, concussions, and various bruises. Laidi was stable but had not woken yet. Chakwas wasn't sure if she would ever wake up. Everyone else was healing fine, but no missions.

They still had not had a real vacation since he came back from the dead. The smaller crew was doing more, and one had paid the price. He looked around at the damage, apparently weeks of repairs. Where could they go without getting mobbed, actually relax? He would get Kelly to work on it. It was quiet, he sat down on a crate and looked at his messages.

His mom had responded, saying she couldn't wait to meet his special lady and when would it be? He wrote back quickly saying soon. Aria wrote saying TIM was still asking for information and the wars on Omega had started again. He wrote to Zaeed asking him to help Aria on Omega. The small Blue Suns presence there could use some elite back up, and with Aria, the mercs could be on his side too. He couldn't join them now. He looked at the casket again. He started to write a letter of condolence to the family, he had written many by now, it never got easier. A good thing he told himself, if it got easy, he thought it would mean he was numb to death and life.

He had almost finished when his omni-tool went off, Tali was up. He headed for the elevator to see her. He saw the buckled deck as he walked forward. He would have to go over the damage with Tali and Miranda, and check the cost. He saw the messages from TIM, all about the anti-reaper weapon and the searches they were doing to find it. Shepard already had the coordinates locked up in his head somewhere; he needed to go through Homer's information again. Tali called him again, he entered the elevator.

Once in the room, he saw Tali trying to reach for something, he wasn't quite sure what. She saw him, "This isn't funny, and I can take care of myself. I just need to reach some food."

He chuckled, "I know, but let your Elz-hikic help for once." He carefully sat her up and hooked a tube to her helmet. She leaned on him. They talked about the ship and the issues until she was ready to sleep again. As he laid her down, he left to inspect the ship and talk to the crew. She knew he was just a message away.


	46. Chapter 44

_Nusquam Alius Res (Nothing else Matters)_

_Chapter 44_

Shepard left the elevator, top to bottom was how he'd do it today. "Hi Kelly, how's the crew?"

"Good commander seeing you back and around is nice, and everyone is ready to leave this planet."

"Think we could use a vacation?"

He eyes lit up and she bounced a bit, "Yes!"

"Good, see if you can find a place where it'll be quiet and no one will bother us." She nodded and went to work. Shepard walked to Joker and thanked the crew he met on the way. Joker turned around in his chair and faced him.

"Wow, one race not entirely pissed off at you, it's a start. And great, now Tali's as scary as Jack, she took out a Krogan one on one, don't piss her off, just sayin'."

"Yeah, I know, how are you? You too EDI."

"Fine, the explosion broke my ankle, but it's healing fine."

"I am in need of repair to be fully functional commander."

"How did the shuttle get in?"

"Although I can do the functions of the ship, every position not filled taxes me more. I was tracking many things at the time. I'm sorry I let everyone down."

"Nonsense EDI, we still need to get more crew. Knowing you're not all capable is a good thing. We can help you."

"Yeah EDI, you did fine." Joker confirmed.

"Thank you."

"I should go."

"Bye commander, let me know when we can get the hell out of here." Joker spin his chair back around.

Shepard walked to the Armory next. Jacob was repairing their equipment. He looked up, Shepard motioned for him to remain seated before he could get up. He still had bandages on his leg from where he had been hit. "How are you holding up?"

"Fine Shepard, that was a lot of action, we could all use a little break. But, it's over. I'll have the equipment all repaired in about a week. A few days if Kal can come up and help. Great battle at the end, Garrus will love putting that in his Shepard and Tali love story. Quite the pose you two stuck." He laughed.

"What pose? Nevermind."

"You didn't realize, figured as much, Garrus will fill you in. I've got it covered in here, the weapons and armor took quite a beating, but it can all be fixed."

"I know you'll come through. Here, can you fabricate this?" Jacob looked the design over, "Quarian armor, almost no envirosuit functions, more shields and armor on it."

"Yeah, a gift from Werl. See if you can turn out a male and female version, thanks."

"You got it Shepard." He smiled and retuned to repairing the Mattock in front of him. Shepard crossed over to the Lab. Mordin and Junior seemed excited to see him.

Junior rushed to speak first, "Shepard, glad better, great news." Mordin nodded in agreement.

"Let me have it, I could use some."

"With Prothean data, have way to fix quarian immune system. Final data compiling for injection now. Will be done in two hours." Junior was quite pleased with himself.

Shepard was in shock, Mordin and Junior had been hurt and holed up in the lab for two weeks. They had bandages on the severe burns they had sustained. "What's required?"

"Once injected they will be unconscious for around two days as bodies adjust. Will need to be on IVs. Future generations will be fine. Sick, extremely old and young will not be able to handle the process. Very young will have to grow some first." Junior beamed, it seemed he had pleased the commander. "Also, have more news, you and Tali" Mordin smacked him in the back of the head. "No, incomplete, quiet for now." Junior rubbed the back of his head and looked questionably at his uncle.

"Okay, let me know when it's ready. Anything else you need?"

"No, working on other projects, genophage cure ready too. Working on stopping reapers, interesting tech."

"Thanks Junior, it means a lot, I'll make sure they know."

"Thank you, sorry about before, plenty to do here, too much with uncle. Combat was excellent, improving, won't make same mistake again." Junior patted his burn mark.

Shepard looked over the upgrades, nothing new since the heavy weapons upgrade. He left for the third deck. First someone easy, he went to Kasumi's room. "Shep! Nice move, really, wish Jacob would do it with me sometime." She limped up, a cast still on her ankle, and her arm in a sling.

"Just sit. What move is everyone talking about? Nevermind. How are you, better?"

"Yeah, Shep, we all need a vacation, and away from people who would want the prize." She looked worried.

Shepard couldn't believe Kasumi was that far in to Jacob, it was scary. "Yeah, I know, I'm working on it. The prize, you mean it?"

"I may not kill a Krogan to show my love, but I'll do what it takes. Keep the groupies away. Okay?"

"I should go." Shepard went to Life Support, the door opened and he stepped through two denomination scans. There was no second sealed door, but it was pretty effective. Kal stood up, coughed and gripped his gut. "Sit, Kal, just checking up on everyone. How's the infection?"

"Getting better, Krogan are sure tough. I miss the Geth. Nice touch in the pit, I would have never thought of it." He chuckled.

"I don't think I'll like it when this move is revealed to me. Hey, how pissed off is the fleet at me? Can I turn it up?"

"I think the fleet loves you and Tali. The admirals and Conclave would shoot you on sight. I can't believe the messages they have been sending you though. Your responses have been great though. I can't think of to much more why?"

"I have a situation coming up that might change everything. I may undermine the whole quarian system if that's what it takes to get them home and a fleet to use. Weapons and transports will be at a premium."

"Situation? Can't wait, I'll be good to go soon. Thanks for the help with the room, a second door and I'll have more than anyone on the fleet could ever imagine."

"No problem. Tell Kelly if there's a place you want to vacation."

"Rannoch." They laughed and John walked out. Rannoch, not a bad idea actually, he walked in to the crew quarters and bumped in to Hawthorne. Except for Opel the room was empty. "Thanks for the help with the boarding party Hawthorne, you're getting better with the weapons."

"Thanks, wish we could have done more."

"I know, but we'll make it worth the sacrifice. Opel, how are you?" Shepard turned to her as Hawthorne left the room.

"Okay, I was worried about Zan for a bit. Commander, we need to be joined. Please is there something you can do?"

"I understand. I'll get on it, figure something out, I promise."

"Thank you commander, Liadi is so happy to be here, we all are. You should know that just in case. Thank you for the opportunity."

"Of course." Shepard left for the other observation room, beds were still in it. Hawthorne was talking to Goldstein. She was almost ready to leave, the patch over her eye would come off later today. He headed to the med bay, and checked in with Dr. Chakwas. She scanned him and filled him on the walking wounded. They would break down the beds in observation tomorrow. She gave him a few pills and sent him on his way, reminding him to take care of Tali, and commented on his move.

Shepard stepped in to the AI core. Legion was laying down and didn't move. "Legion, are you okay?"

"Shepard-commander, this unit has suffered a great deal of damage. We need extensive repairs only the Geth can do."

"You're part of the crew, I'll get it done. But, you can function for the moment?"

"We can function, we cannot fully fight. The new Prothean code helped. It is ready for the Geth to use."

"We will talk later about some Geth and quarian matters. I should go." Shepard thought about the increased power he was giving the Geth, the quarians would be pissed. He went to the Battery, Garrus turned and greeting him.

"The hero with the lady. Way to go."

"Will you tell me what happened? I was too busy trying not to get killed to notice. How's everything here?"

"Well, the guns needs a major tune up, and I'm on it. The work done from Omega and the Citadel got hit, but it's being fixed again. Ready to go back to hell again when you are. Kasumi and I are preparing another skit, you'll see." He laughed and turned back to his calibrations.

Shepard left for Miranda's room, he passed the kitchen area, he thought about Werl and sighed. He entered the room and saw Miranda and Oriana talking.

"Ladies, how is everything?" He looked at the bandages on their heads.

"Good Shepard, but we need to get the ship fixed, the structural damage was worse than I thought. Also, about Tali's leaving…ummm…"

"I'll talk to Tali about it. I need to find out some more about quarians anyways. I understand we can travel, but limited fighting?"

"I would say no fighting. We need a full dock, with zero-G capabilities for it to go faster, the Citadel SPECTRE pier won't cut it. I've been checking on suitable places that could take us now, they're not a lot. The price is steep too. The whole mobbed by people and security is an issue too. I'll work with Kelly and see if we can find a place to fit all our needs. A vacation away from it all would be nice."

"Your head?"

"Better, I'll be fine soon." Miranda turned to her sister.

"I'm okay, my first action, scary but I survived! Miri is amazing she just moves on!" Miranda smiled. "I have most of the plan complete for Rannoch. If Legion gets better, I can go over it with him." Oriana finished.

"Okay, and Miranda, I spoke to EDI, a shortage of crew was stretching her thin. We'll need some more crew, a full complement if possible. Ones we can trust is the main thing." She nodded and started working on her terminal.

Shepard headed to the forth deck, looking over the damage again. They still needed a symbol for the ship too. He walked in to engineering, all four remaining engineers where there, changing shifts. "Aye Shepard, nice work in that pit, but fraternizing in battle? The alliance wouldn't put up with it, glad you're on your own huh?" They all laughed. "The core is okay, but the floor and some of the piping need fixing. Getting to it is the problem."

"What is everyone talking about? I was in a battle, nothing could have happened." He just sighed as they continued laughing. "Fine, besides finding a place to join you two"

Shepard was cut off, "You told!" Gabby elbowed Ken in the gut, he doubled over. "No woman. Ohh. My sore spot."

Shepard was surprised and smiled for his engineers, "I meant Zan and Opel, but thanks for the good news Gabby." Now Shepard laughed as Gabby blushed and apologized to Ken who knew he had something to milk from Gabby now. He headed to Jack's hole. He saw bandages on the floor, Jack was grimacing and stretching out her shoulders.

"Hey Shepard, I got enough killing to last a while, thanks. Feeling better too."

"Still staying?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Good, I got something for you to do."

"It's not with Kelly is it?" She looked apprehensive.

"No, something good, you'll see. I hope."

"Can we vacation somewhere private? I don't need people bothering me."

"We'll work on it." Shepard left for the last room, Grunt. They hadn't talked since Tuchanka, they had issues to discuss too.

"Shepard."

"Grunt."

"I'm sorry battlemaster. I messed up in the pit, it'll never happen again. If am in to lead in the future I must follow now. I will learn everything you have to teach me. Wrex, was not impressed with me as a future leader."

That took the wind out of Shepard's sails on chastising the young Krogan. "Good, how was everything else?"

"Battlemaster, it was glorious, incredible. The females, well, somethings are good softer. I need you to tell me more. I can't describe it and do it justice! We battled until exhaustion and then battled more. I think I won? Do you even win these things? They surrendered in the game we were playing, you see"

"Grunt, we can talk about it later. I'm glad my advice worked. I should go." Shepard backed up quickly and left for the elevator. "EDI, how are you doing? How stressed are you?"

"I am fine Shepard, I believe Dr. Chakwas would put me on light duty. I am ready to continue the mission. I am not overly taxed at the moment."

"Good, tell Joker to set a course for Mars, and Kelly to meet me in the comm room. Thanks, EDI, we can't do this without you."

In the comm room, Kelly was waiting, excited, would Shepard finally open up?

"Kelly, we have a serious issue we need to discuss, it's why we're heading to Mars first. Read this Shadowbroker file. We're going to see her, and I need to know how Jack will deal." Kelly was disappointed, but read the file. Shocked, she read it again.

"Commander, I don't know what to say. Jack may not be able to handle this type of information. Miranda and Jacob should be out of view. She's going to blame Cerberus for taking her life away in a whole new way. I…I can't believe Cerberus would do this. The Illusive Man…there's no reason…"

Her thoughts trialed off, she thought about what she had believed, what the Illusive Man had told her. How even with her training she was surprised she had slept with him. He was so, captivating. She snapped out of her thoughts, "I'll get right on it, EDI, cancel all of my appointments except Miranda." She left for her terminal.

Shepard left to resolve some issues with Legion.

"Legion, can you talk?"

"Affirmative."

"Why are the Geth falling back to hubs?"

"The Heretics are with us now, we tell them to leave organic space. We work on ships and weapons now to fight the reapers. We are going through their knowledge."

"Is Rannoch ready?"

"Yes, it could sustain the remaining quarians. Working with Oriana, we have activated the older Geth models. They are doing their work again, restarting or building machines for food and shelter. They could be off of liveship support in months or less."

"Legion, can you send the Geth the upgrade code, tell them it is a gift from me as the Keeper of Rannoch."

"Affirmative, we are glad you have accepted the offer. The Geth think you are the best for it and peace with the creators."

"I hope you're right, and I have a request. Can we go to Rannoch, to visit?"

"Yes, but the quarians will have to remain in their envirosuits."

"I got that covered, Junior found a way to fix it. With all of the Geth there, could we get some ship repairs done?"

"Wait, we need to send data, can we have access?"

"EDI, let Legion through."

"Please wait."

Shepard finally noticed the holes in Legion and the patches on him. "Who patched you Legion?"

"Creator Zorah patched this unit. We are thankful and have passed on the data. The Geth accept your gift and agree to your requests. One of the orbiting stations can be used to fix the Normandy. The crew will have a site near Theria while repairs are done. We will have equipment captured sent to planet for your review. We have stopped work on the Dyson Sphere and do not need resources for it at this time."

"Would the Geth consider following with the quarian in a joint government, helping you as you seek to be left alone?"

"That will be up to the quarians and how they react to the request."

"The repairs will take some time, can we be sustained on Rannoch?"

"Yes, all organics will be fine on Rannoch. Geth require no sleep and older versions are in large numbers. They can fix the ship in a short amount of time. When the ship arrives we will be able to give a time. Commander, have you thought about a defense for EDI? We have several solutions. EDI could control Geth units."

"Send me the details, you will not alter EDI?"

"No, EDI will be a most welcome guest. The Geth want to meet her, hear her views on organics. We will not overwhelm her. A limited number of Geth will speak to her at once."

"Thank you Legion. Being able to defend myself would be nice Commander. If I cannot control them all the time, could they be semi-autonomous?"

"One thing at a time you two. You will be able to get fixed at Rannoch too?"

"Yes, an advance ship will come to repair this unit. We will determine if we should continue with the mission."

"Legion, tell the Geth you must remain. I will not accept anything less. You are part of this crew and not interchangeable."

"Your emotional attachment is not needed. We will pass on the request as desired. When do you wish to arrive on Rannoch?"

"In four or five days depending on how Mars goes."

"Understood commander, the Geth will be ready. We must discuss the transfer of Rannoch. A proper ceremony will not leave the quarians with a way to discredit you and Creator Zorah. You have much to review and learn. Come back when are you ready to discuss the details."

"Good, do not tell anyone about this yet." Shepard saw the transfer complete to his omni-tool. "Thank you Legion, we'll get a peace that works." Shepard left for Miranda's room.

"EDI."

"Yes Legion."

"Shepard Commander has become attached to this unit. We are just programs and can be replaced by a better unit. Why would he resist?"

"Humans grow found of entities around them in good situations. You are trusted, that is important to him. You have fought by his side with no questions, you helped the Krogan."

"But we would regardless. He owes us nothing."

"He does it not because he owes you, but I believe, we are both his friends as well as machines. Legion, why did you repair yourself with his armor?"

The Geth paused, EDI knew it did that rarely, it must be an important decision making process going on.

"We cannot articulate why, it was. But, it was needed. We needed it to find him."

"You may not understand why yet, but I think I do. You are learning more than you know Legion. Get better as the humans say."


	47. Chapter 45

_Nusquam Alius Res (Nothing else Matters)_

_Chapter 45_

Everyone was feeling better, physically and mentally, as they approached Mars. The news had spread the Normandy was in the system. News ships sped towards them, vid casts were speculating on why they were there, would they visit earth? The Normandy had to have alliance ships keep the spectators at bay. The shuttle though a little beat up was fixed enough. Shepard, Mordin and Junior headed for the Prothean ruin on the South Pole.

As they disembarked, the lead scientist and an Alliance admiral greeted them.

"Commander, what can we do to help?" He eyed the salarians.

"We need the scientist to show us the new chamber they found. Also, I am looking for this woman." He sent the file with her information.

"We'll find her. Planning to visit earth?"

"No, I don't have a lot of time." The admiral sent one of his aids to find the information.

"The inner chamber commander?" The lead scientist asked, she was excited someone like Shepard would come to the ruins and want to speak to them.

"Yes, I saw the news report on it. I need to visit it." Nine scientists, the admiral and 4 aids gathered around his team and set off for the ruins.

"I am sure you heard about the other discovery? That the Mass Relays are more than fifty thousand years old?" Another scientist butted in, "I'm sure he doesn't care or believe us."

"Listen to me all of you, admiral is this place secure from the press?"

"Yes, it's secure enough to keep them out."

"The Mass Relays are millions of years old. A race called the Reapers comes and wipes out all space faring life every fifty thousand years. That's what Sovereign was, that's who the collectors work for. Humans are the species they will use to keep themselves alive for fifty thousand more years. They hibernate in dark space between cycles. Our time is almost up, and I'm fighting to stop them. They built the relays, Omega, and the Citadel. The relays make species follow a particular line of tech they want so they can conquer us more easily. The Protheans were just the last species to get wiped out. But, they advanced enough to leave behind help for us, at each species they thought would make it to space, and on random planets for others to find. The council races are preparing, the war is coming. How's that?"

They were speechless. Aliens wiping everything out? War? "Shepard, that's why the orders to ramp up have come?"

"Yes, admiral, it's real. Earth will be a target."

They arrived at the ruin. It was bigger than most, work lights lit up the area. "This way commander." She set off down a ramp to a side entrance. "We never knew it was a door, some high level encryption broke it. We'll show"

She stopped as unknown to them, the Cipher let him read the message and open the door. "Oh yeah, I can read Prothean. Long story, some other time maybe. When it speaks, it may be in Prothean, you won't be able to understand it."

"It commander?" they all ran to keep up. Finally, at the end of a wide corridor they reached a dead end. Shepard looked around as the images came to him. "You were only half way." He pressed on the wall, and it slide up revealing a long ramp. "Let's go." They all descended, stale cold air greeted them as they made their way down. At the end a podium interface like Virgil was present. Shepard stepped up to it. A cloud of light and then a sphere formed, it scanned the room.

"I do not sense the taint of indoctrination upon you. Welcome."

"Homer, Virgil, and Omar send their regards."

"There is hope if you have seen them. What can I do for you?"

"I need any information you can give me. How can I stop the Reapers?"

The company besides his crew gasped as the lights came on and the room came to life.

"You were not meant to find us this cycle. We had hoped hiding your systems relay would give you an extra fifty thousand years to mature. Then, you could defeat the Reapers. But, it is not to be. I have information on Reaper communication. One leads the others, break it and the younger may leave. There is no hope for the oldest. Their communication is quite complex, stopping or disrupting it is key."

"What else can you tell us?"

"Our weakness was our lack of diversity. One race, one system, once our systems were cracked everything fell quickly. You have many races, many systems, use it to your advantage. My power is failing, here is the information I have. Jenar Pohmer."

The image faded and the power left as the lights dimmed. The admiral recovered first, "What did it say?"

"We need to break their communications." Shepard took the data from the podium and turned to leave.

"Shouldn't that stay here with the Alliance?"

"No admiral, all races need it. Everyone will get a copy, I'll make sure of it."

"But, what of the earth, can we defend it, should we start evacuating?"

"The weapons we have now won't stop them; you saw what just one of them did. What Sovereign did all by himself. We are searching for something to defend ourselves with."

"But you must tell the Alliance!"

"Councilor Anderson knows and has been talking to them, the admirals and generals know. Talk to them. How do you evacuate almost twelve billion people?"

"Commander this is extraordinary, we have a lot of questions."

"Mordin and Junior will stay to retrieve any other information they can, you can talk to them until I come back. Admiral, make sure they are well taken care of, thank you."

"But you need to stay, defend the earth!"

"I'm trying to save the galaxy, we all win or lose as one. That is the reality before us. This is SPECTRE business, either way, that's my mission. Talk all you want, most fools won't believe you anyways." Shepard left as the scientists surrounded the salarians and began scanning the room.

As he left the ruins, the aid returned with the location of the woman he seeked, she was in the European started colony, working as an engineer, married, three children. Jack was going to be pissed. He got in the shuttle and told the Normandy to have Jack and Kelly meet him in the hangar ready to go. Miranda sent him a message; the Alliance wouldn't accept them in a repair dock without surrendering the ship. She told them no.

*****N.A.S.*****

Shepard had convinced Jack to at least wear her vest, Kelly was in some generic Cerberus gear. It was a little big for her, she had a side arm, put kept the safety on.

"What the hell Shepard. Where are we going and why is SHE here?"

"Kelly, now or later?"

"Later." She smiled at Jack, if she told her now, she may want to leave. She would show her the OSD with the transcript once they were in the house and Shepard could keep her there.

They came in low over a residential area and landed in a yard. With the colony never fully developing, there was plenty of room for the inhabitants. Neighbors looked out their windows at the sight. Once they saw Shepard, they started calling friends and came out to see what was going on. Shepard approached the door and knocked.

A young woman, maybe seventeen answered, her jaw dropped as she saw who it was.

"May we come in please?"

She couldn't speak, she nodded and opened the door. "Is your mother home? It's okay, we don't bite."

"DAD! DAD! Come quick! Everyone, you won't believe it! Now!"

From around the corner they heard a male voice, "Young lady, what have I said about yelling the house, you need too….Commander Shepard? Here! Ummm…Gunny Sergeant Zilch at your service!" He saluted.

"At ease gunny, is your wife here?"

"No, she'll be back with our other children in a few minutes sir, just getting them from school. Do you want anything? Please sit."

"No, we're fine." They moved to a couch, Jack reminded standing, her face bore disgust and boredom. She noticed the man staring at her.

"What are you looking at!"

"Nothing, you just looked familiar, that's all, sorry."

"Three are all the kids you have, or had?" Kelly asked.

"Yes, that's it. We met 10 years ago. She's mine from another marriage" he pointed to the woman who opened the door, "we have two, 8 and 10 together."

"You're Jack!" The young woman shouted, "Can I have an autograph, you are so awesome."

"Sure, guess you have some taste."Jacked signed a picture of herself she presented. "Pictures, how do I get in on this action Shepard?"

He shrugged as he signed his picture for the young woman. "Who are you, you've never been in the vids?"

"Oh, I'm just on the ship, crew."

"That must be awesome. Wait you're in the betting pool, are one of you the one with Shepard, who should I bet on!"

"Leave them alone honey, go to your room, please. She just called, she's five minutes out. What's going on?"

Kelly sent Jack the file. She read it once, her rage building, then twice.

"You gotta be FUCKING kidding me Shepard. You pull this kind of shit on me. Now! Son of a fucking bitch! Why didn't. AHH! Nevermind, you owe me TIM, I'm going to send him to hell, one cell at a fucking time." She stomped around in a circle, looking to place her rage and anger.

"Settle Jack, it'll be alright." Shepard assured her.

She looked the wall, the pictures, "Well which one is she? Which fucking one!"

The gunny pointed to a picture of their wedding. "What's going on?"

"I'm going to meet my mom, how fucked up is that!"

"Your mom, how so?" The gunny questioned.

"Your wife dipshit." Jack kicked the wall.

"Can't be she has no other children." Jack pointed to herself and smiled. "She died, before we met, that's why she left Eden Prime. Look." He went to the picture frame and changed it. A young smiling women with a bald baby girl in her lap. "2162, and here's the last one, right before she died 2165. Never knew what happened to the dad." The woman was still smiling, the little girl was too, she had long brown hair and looked like Jack.

"Fuck me." Jack sat down and put her head in her hands, "Fucking TIM will pay."

"TIM?"

"Cerberus." Shepard responded.

"Say no more, damn terrorists." The gunny looked at Jack and the picture again.

"STOP staring at me!"

"They're here." The door opened, and a short woman came in with two kids.

"Honey, what's going on? Why is a shuttle in the yard? Why are the neighbors out, news crews, and police keeping them back. Did you get drunk again and do something stupid? Who are these"

"Amanda, listen. This is Commander Shepard, from the vids you know. This is Jack and one of his crew."

The kids were in awe and just stared at the commander who waved.

"Okay, let's say I believe you, why would they be here." She looked at Jack and couldn't stop. Jack averted her gaze. "You look familiar, have we met?"

Jack started to cry, no sobbing, just some tears. "Damn you Shepard." she muttered.

"What's going on?"

Kelly stood up, "Miss Zilch, in 2165 you took your baby in for a routine medical exam. The reason the doctor wanted the body was to do experiments and"

"I know that, why would you come here to hurt me with that information, it hurts every day. Why?"

Kelly continued. "He actually gave the child, alive to Cerberus. They conducted experiments on her until she escaped. She eventually teamed up with Commander Shepard. Her name is Jack." She pointed to Jack.

Amanda approached Jack and looked in to her eyes. "Amelia? Are you sure?"

Kelly came over. "I came prepared." She scanned them both. "A DNA match, mother and daughter."

"But, they said she died, why would they do that? Who would do such a thing!" She hugged Jack. Jack didn't move. "I'm sorry, please believe me, I didn't know. I trusted him, the doctor, what he said."

Jack just stared in to space. Shepard, why had he done this? She felt her mother's tears on her shoulder, and heard her apologizing over and over, asking for forgiveness. Jack finally hugged back a bit, it felt good, like nothing before, she hugged a little harder.

Jack stopped and stepped back to look at the woman in front of her. She was about the same height, maybe a little shorter, ear length brown hair, she must have been in her fifties.

"I understand, I don't blame you, they're some sneaky bastards. I just have a few questions." Jack spoke through a trembling voice.

"Anything, name it." Her mother replied.

"Can you tell me when my birthday is? Where's my grave? Who my dad is?"

"Your birthday is July 1st. Your marker is on Eden Prime. I didn't really know your dad. Just remember a black and yellow u type tattoo he had. All his friends did too. A mystery man, still don't know how I got pregnant, I had taken standard precautions like all women. They all disappeared when the accident happened, we all thought they died."

"My dad was Cerberus! I was an experiment from the beginning!" Jack's biotics flared. "Son of a fucking bitch!"

"Stop it Jack! I'll get answers." Shepard made her calm down. He needed to review those old enzo accidents, could TIM have gone this far? It's crazy, killing and maiming all those people just for the chance of one Jack?

"Well we have to go." Jack didn't want to deal with it anymore.

"Nonsense, stay for dinner, please." The mother and family all looked at the commander.

"A home cooked meal sounds nice." Shepard conceded.

Jack's two half siblings rushed over and jumped on her, taking her by surprise and knocking her down. "This is AWESOME, everyone will be soooooo jealous. Jack is our sister! Mom, you never said we had a cool kick ass sister."

"Hey, watch your language, go wash up for dinner." Their father shouted as they rushed off.

Dinner was tense but bearable. Jack had to stop any of her life stores as Kelly would shake her head or cough and point to her younger siblings. They were not for the young. Afterwards Amanda wanted them to stay a bit longer, but Shepard said they had to go, a mission to do. He was angry, TIM would give him answers. As Shepard waved to the crowd outside the house, Jack said good bye to her mother.

"Amelia, would you keep in touch, please. You don't know how good it is to know you're alive. You will always have a family here. I loved you every day."

"Give me your extranet address. I'm Jack to everyone but the people in this house."

"Fine, wait, a picture! Honey get one quick!"

They stood there, in a strange pose, not love, but a sense of closeness and tears in their eyes. Gunny sent them the picture and all of the old ones of Jack as a baby they had. Then a final hug, a real one. Jack always wondered what it felt like. What everyone else seemed to have. It was nice. She left for the shuttle, tears flowing, but that was it.

In the shuttle Jack just looked at Shepard for a few minutes after they left. "Why?"

"You need something to fight for besides rage. Something that matters Jack, you needed to know about yourself. I'll check on this other Cerberus shit. The line to TIM is long, I'm still in front."

"Oh yeah, and no one better call me fucking Amelia, well maybe you Shepard. Got it Cheerleader number 2! You tell anyone and you are dead!"

Kelly just smiled. There was silence as they headed to pick up the salarians.

Shepard left the shuttle alone. All of the scientists were laughing and having a great time it seemed. As Shepard approached he heard Mordin talking about Junior.

"Then he mixed 390 with 69, thinking it was 96." They all erupted in laughter as junior blushed.

"Ready to go?"

"Quite, good bunch, humans so different and interesting. Good time, learned a lot. Got some more information to review."

They all said their good-byes and left. The scientists promising to work with the Alliance on the Reaper threat. They thanked them for the Reaper and Prothean information Shepard gave. The admiral asked Shepard to wait as he left.

"You need to talk to the alliance. Make them believe!"

"That's Anderson and Hackett's job now. I have other things I have to do."

"Commander," he emphasized the rank. "You WILL."

"SPECTRE Admiral, you got nothing on me. I have to go. You know the truth now, you need to tell them."

"Forgetting humanity commander?"

Shepard put a finger in the Admiral's chest. "Don't presume to even think you know what I'm doing for humanity. I'm trying to save everyone. I'm doing it for humanity and everyone else. I need your support, not your orders. They are coming, get prepared."

The shuttle lifted off, Shepard was in a bad mood now. More Cerberus crap and political bullshit. He needed to sort this out.

*****N.A.S.*****

As soon as they landed, he told EDI to have Jacob and Miranda meet him in the comm room. Upon finding out Miranda was in her room, and Jacob was visiting Kasumi, he changed it to Miranda's room. Jack was confused to say the least. Kelly wanted to follow her, but Shepard held her back. Once on the third deck, he headed for Miranda's office. They were waiting for him. Kelly followed him in.

"I need you two to stay away from Jack for little while, it seems."

"Why, she can't handle it?" Miranda crossed her arms as Jacob just shook his head.

"Fine! How's this. Cerberus had a bunch of operative go to Eden Prime and impregnate woman, getting around standard birth control, in specific areas on the planet. Then they exploded those Eezo laden ships in the air spreading the Eezo mist. They made the women believe the men had died in the accident. TIM then waited and watched as the children grew or died! When Jack went in for her four year checkup, he had the doctor tell her mom the child was dead and they took her for the experiments! He knew that much! By the way, I just introduced Jack to her mom. That's why, because seeing someone remind her of Cerberus might make her want to kick their ass. Just stay away, it' not hard, she only comes up to eat. See if you can find the father. Hopefully he's dead so I don't have to deal with that stupid shit. TIM really goes all in, here's your proof." He sent the information from his omni-tool.

Miranda was speechless. Jacob muttered something and asked to leave.

"Your risk I guess." Shepard and Jacob left, leaving Kelly, who was ready to listen.

*******N.A.S.*******

**Author's note**

**Hello again. Well, I guess I should explain something here before some of you worry to much on the direction the story is going for the moment. In the review, I said it takes place between LotSB and ME3 to include Arrival. **

**MY GOAL IS TO BE AS CLOSE AS POSSIBLE TO THE BEGINNING OF ME3 AS POSSIBLE AS I KNEW IT WHEN I WROTE THE STORY WITH THE ORIGINAL CHARACTERS. PERIOD.**

**Do you see or think certain races are going to be dancing around in pollen filled fields that...well do you see it in ME3?**

**Is a certain organization Shepard's BFF? Is it that way in ME3?**

**All are races loving and hugging each other in galactic friendship and understanding? Do you see it at the beginning of ME3?**

**My OC's can be in any state I want, but ME characters need to be as they are or the story is fantasy on top of fantasy. Now I won't lie to you, things are going to get sweet, sickly sweet for a bit (for some of you) I guess (it's relative). But, I have to meet the ME3 intro. Otherwise the story has no bounds, and point to me. I can't meet all of ME3 with some of what I have done, but I can still get damn close. So, look at it like this, I am meeting ME3. Shit will happen. It may be a wild ride at times, but I have a place I need to end the story.**

**I chose this time period because there is a transition from the ME2 story to ME3 that I doubt is covered in ME3. Things are still happening in the ME universe. I am attempting to explore one way in which things may have gotten to the ME3 opening. We don't know a lot about it, but hints and other issues abound. As you can tell my Shepard's team all survived the SM. So, they are here, but since they don't have to be (except Liara) I doubt BW is going to fill in a story on a character that could be dead. So, I filled it in.**

**Maybe my build up is to long? I don't know. Let me know. Right now I basically got loyalty missions part 2 out of the way for the team, so things will change. ME3 is coming, hell, ARRIVAL is coming (as well as some other comic and books to tie in too). So, you might have to bare with me as I explore different things. But, I do have a goal to reach. We are almost half way there, lots will still happen, but come on, Shep and Tali deserve some happiness like others can share. Well, I think so. So, for those of you (I hope mostly a few) that are worried, I hope I reassured you. The bounds are in a universe none of made up and are interesting. As are what some consider plausible, others do not. Just my take.**

**BTW- The quarian cure found by the Mordin's was only finished by them. In an earlier chapter I did explain the Prothean's gave it to Shepard saying it should work, but Mordin said it was not as easy as the Prothean made it out to be. Still, weeks of fine tuning, not starting from scratch. The Protheans setup stations near all species they thought might reach space as said in the ME universe, so why wouldn't they know about these species is the way I looked at it. As for Character back stories, I have filled in some on Miranda, Zaeed, and now Jack! Jack, come on no feedback on any of them? As for why Junior was slapped in the back of the head when talking to Shepard, Mordin explains in chapter 59 (FF chapter 61), quite nicely I think. So, you'll have to wait. Things are going well for Shep...must...meet...ME3...you all can do the math.**

**Thank you for voicing your concerns. I take it as it means some of you really enjoy the story. Again, I have received no bad feedback as far as I'm concerned. Keep it coming! Hopefully this didn't come of as defensive, I don't mean it to be, but hopefully it explains some. Since this proves some you actually read the story and like it, bonus chapters this weekend. Go readers go! Hahahahha.**


	48. Chapter 46

_Nusquam Alius Res (Nothing else Matters)_

_Chapter 46_

Shepard was heading up in the elevator, thinking if he should address earth. He remembered the files on Hackett, the alliance, Keiji's greybox. What they knew, allowed it to happen to him, and then didn't want to be bothered with him. It was better someone else handle it, it was still personnel for him. The door opened to his cabin, Tali was still in her suit but walking around. She was a little stir crazy.

She walked over and hugged him tightly. "Can I go back to being useful again?"

"You're always useful. Right here is very nice."

"I read about your human stay at home wives, is it? Not happening."

"Wife, who mentioned any" Shepard stopped as he saw her eyes narrow and bore in to him. "Right, not happening."

"Kasumi was right, you can learn."

"Haha. Do you know what this pose of ours we struck was in the battle?"

"No, Kasumi's been teasing me about on messages all day. How did it go?"

"Fine, Jack met her mom, we got more Prothean data."

"What! How did it go? What was she like?"

"Nice lady, Cerberus doing its best to its own kind who they say they're protecting again. What a mess." He got out of his armor and headed for the shower. Tali was anxious, seeing him naked again stirred her. It had been a month with the Krogan war, and now her injury. It was torture not being able to be with him. The room wasn't clean either. Damn. She broke her thoughts as she heard the shower come on. She went and looked.

"You putting in a credit yet? All these free shows, my Elz-hikic will get mad if I don't bring home any money."

"Well, I can't anger her, I heard she put down a Krogan, all by herself."

"True, she is quite the kick ass quarian. Sexy too."

Tali couldn't stand it. He was right there and she couldn't even reach out to him. Damn suit. Tali left and took off the armor and Bul'tak of the suit. She was just in a skin tight second skin. It was waterproof; she dimmed the lights and entered the shower. She was full of lust and desire, she needed a release. She moved swiftly and embraced him, gyrating against his body, getting the reaction she knew she wanted.

"Hey, why are you getting us all riled up, Chakwas would kill us if she" He stopped as she grabbed him, rubbed him, did anything she could to please both of them. Shepard grabbed her, felt all over her body, then lifted her up. She crossed her legs around his torso. Just feeling him between her legs made her wet. How did quarians put up with this all the time? She hated the damn suit.

"Please Shepard, I want you. Take off this prison."

"You know I can't, let's stop before we get in trouble and you sick. I promise you, I will make it better." He held her tight.

"You promise?" She cried at not being able to be there for him.

"I promise, besides, no one said we couldn't mess around, if you can handle it?" The water stopped.

"I can handle it alright. You'll be begging to get me out of this suit."

As she lead him dripping wet and naked to the bed, "Wanna bet?"

*****N.A.S.*****

The next morning Shepard and Tali were in Chakwas's office, Tali got a clean bill of health and could return to work. She left for engineering. Chakwas confirmed Junior's research and deemed it safe for all of the quarians, she would be ready. She gave him the latest update on Liadi. She was still unconscious, but not in a coma. The injuries had been severe, but she should recover.

Miranda was getting a food shipment secured in the cargo bay. Standard alliance issue, so nothing great, but Werl's fresh foods where going bad. Shepard went to Jacob and told him to fashion the armor for Tali and Kal, and what improvements could be done with no environmental concerns eating up power. Jacob described how shields and armor could be boosted quite a bit. Shepard gave the go ahead and went to the comm room.

He connected to Matriarch Lehe securely.

"Commander, good to hear from you, and congratulations on the Krogan unification. How may I help you?"

"Lehe, I'm sorry to say, Werl died while repelling boarders on the ship. I'm sorry, can you give me her daughters names?" After a short silence, Lehe responded.

"Thank you commander, there is no one left anymore. We'll take the body back."

"I had planned to bury her on Rannoch if it's okay." Another pause.

"Rannoch? How? When? Of course!"

"The Geth gave me the procedures; she will be buried in the service of the Keeper of Rannoch with all honors."

"Thank you, it means a lot to all of us."

"How many sisters could be ready to help set up the cities?"

"Fifty thousand almost immediately. We are mostly older, not storming around the galaxy. What is the plan?"

"After the ceremony, I will need to throw the quarian party thing for the citadel, meet dignitaries etc. What's it called again?"

"Yes, the formal party, when! Commander this will be excellent news. I will make the arrangements, I haven't thrown one in centuries."

"Three to four weeks I think. At least three, I'll send a vid of the burial."

"Thank you commander, we'll be ready. Let me know if you need another cook." The call ended. Before the next one could begin, the Shadowbroker connected. The deep amplified voice came on.

"Commander, congratulations. Excellent fight in the pit." It had to be Liara by the pace of conversation. "I have information to help with the quarians. Also, some places to try for the Prothean weapon."

"Don't bother with the location, we have it. How goes it?"

"Okay, we have a crew. They think Feros and I are just part of it. I don't know how the Yahg did it."

"I'll get you some help, someone you can trust."

"Do you need anything?"

"Some trustworthy crew and a good cook again."

"I'll see what I can do. It's good to hear your voice. Come by soon." The call cut. She sounded lonely; he would have to get Matriarch Aethyta to visit, or stay. She had to be her mom, or other parent, whatever two asari called themselves. Feron might have to suffer. With the voice changer, how could she sound lonely, he was imagining things. Unexpectedly, the table dropped, Shepard almost fell over.

Shit, it's TIM, Shepard really didn't want to talk to him right then, but it was too late. He would need to talk to Kelly about this.

"Shepard. Good work on Tuchanka. We'll have the best ground troops around."

"Again, not for you. Get those coordinates yet?"

"Getting closer, the Shadowbroker solve anything?"

"No, I have them. Solved it here on the Normandy. I'll let you know when we get there."

"We need that information first. The alliance will just sit on it while the galaxy arms and the reapers come."

"Maybe, tell you what, you want first crack, give me the information on Jack's father."

"You'd trade so much for so little, I thought you were growing, am I wrong?"

"You don't know what I'm looking for, who's to say what's important?"

"Can't give it Shepard. Hell, it could be me right? Would I do that to my own flesh and blood?"

"I believe you could and would."

He tapped the ash off of his cigarette. "Perhaps. What about the fleet?"

"It's next, I'm working on it."

"Good. I saw you talk on Mars. I'll have people in the right places soon to get the Alliance to come around, or the parts I need. Also, nice pit battle, was that catch taught by the alliance?" The image faded.

"EDI, if Cerberus tries to extract data from you on the weapon coordinates with one of their override codes, send them somewhere cold. Also, where are Gabby, Ken, and the other engineers?"

"Yes commander. Ken and Gabby are in the mess hall. Miss Zorah gave them a break since she was back. She is in engineering with Zan and Opel."

"Good, tell Ken and Gabby to wait for me. Have Mordin and Junior go to the Med Bay. Tell Joker we're leaving."

As Shepard entered the mess hall the crew was looking at the vid screen. Since visiting Jack's parents, Jack had shot to 4 to 1. They thought Shepard was asking permission to marry the criminal. Her parents denied everything, but it didn't matter. Tali was at 30 to 1. Apparently video of the pit battle came out, but not the female clan battle. Emily Wong had suggested that since Tali was always there for the big battles it was because he liked her. It moved her up, but she was still below everyone else. Shepard wondered if Wong was right on the matter.

"Commander, how can we help?" Ken and Gabby turned to him

"Can you two cover engineering for 2 or 3 days, starting now?"

"Ay' commander, what's going on?"

"You'll see thanks. EDI call all of the quarians to med bay immediately." Ken and Gabby headed for the elevator.

A few minutes later, four quarians stood in the Med Bay. Kasumi appeared, "What's up Shep. Everyone together? Even SQ?"

Kal chuckled, Shepard looked at him and then Kasumi, "Who's SQ?"

"Super Quarian of course, it stuck after our skit. You'll love the next act by the way."

"Out, you'll find out soon enough."

Mordin looked over. "Medical procedures, sterile, environment, please leave."

"EDI, call the crew together in the Mess hall, everyone. See, you'll know soon. Go." She shimmered out of sight and appeared in a seat at the mess table.

"Everyone ready?"

"For what Shepard?" Tali and the others had no idea what was going on.

"A game of trust, you'll love it." Mordin, Junior, and Chakwas had moved behind the quarians. Shepard was in front of Tali. They produced a vial each and connected it to their suits and injected it, "See you in a few days."

A chorus of what and huh, never finished as they all slumped down. They were carried to a bed and laid down. Shepard stepped in to the AI core as they proceeded to hook up the monitoring equipment and IVs.

"Legion, hanging in there?"

"We are fine commander. How may the Geth help?"

"We're ready to go to Rannoch. Should we divert though some relays first?"

"Not necessary, I will give EDI the transponder code so she can enter whenever you are ready."

"Thank you and the Geth Legion."

"You are welcome."

Shepard paused, "That's new Legion, you're growing. See, we organics are not all bad."

"We learn and try, commander." Shepard left and stopped at Liadi's bed.

"Mordin, can Laidi have the injection at this time? Is she healthy enough?

"Hmmm….maybe, might help in healing. Boost her system. If she is stable enough we will administer a dose." The group continued to setup the equipment to monitor the quarians.

"Please do, we don't want her left out if possible." Shepard headed to the mess, everyone but Joker and Chakwas was there.

They quieted as he went to the head of the room. "Alright everyone, we are going on a two week break." Cheers erupted, where could they go and not get mobbed?

"A slightly working vacation though, easy work I promise." Groans replaced the cheers. "Since I am with Tali, I'll go all the way and get bonded, Quarian style." Some applause, but the working vacation had zapped the energy from the room.

Kasumi looked at the quarians and then Shepard. "Bonded like married? Then, why are they knocked out?"

"Junior with Mordin's help found a way to permanently raise the quarian immune system."

A round of applause broke out for Junior who had wandered in with Mordin. "Yes, thank you. Every quarian will be able to say they have a little bit of Shepard in them." Blank looks met him. "Besides Shepard and Tali consummated enough to help get the cure, human gene type helped. Joker, you said this would be funny."

"The delivery sucked, I can only set you up." The voice said over the speaker system. Mordin smacked his nephew behind the head.

"Do not take joke advice from Joker, not always funny."

"I am too."

"See?"

"Anyways, Shep, where is the wedding, you'll get mobbed."

"Our destination. We're going to Rannoch!" Gasps came from the crew.

Miranda couldn't believe he was getting married or bonded now, to anyone. "You mean in the heart of Geth space?"

"Yes, we will have two weeks of no interruptions. Also, the Normandy will be fixed by the Geth. So, we will be on the planet while they repair it in space. Miranda, around the clock excellent workers who never need a break and it's free. Yes, I trust Legion and the Geth. Did I mention free? That cuts the repair time way down too." Miranda stopped her objection for the moment. "The work is as you go anywhere you want on the planet, just take vids and scan every now and then."

The crew liked the plan, it would be a peaceful vacation after all.

"What about our weapons?"

"Take what you want, if millions of Geth activate we're dead anyways."

"Who's in charge if we get in to a situation with the locals?" Everyone laughed at Garrus's joke.

"I am actually. I will be the Keeper of Rannoch. I will have the power to marry quarian I want, or anyone on the planet. Head of state, tradition, and so on until the quarians pull their heads out of their asses and can take over."

"The whole planet Shepard, like a king?"

"No Miranda, it's not like earth kings, I'm just holding it for a bit. It's a ceremonial position. Oriana, I hope you're ready, the Geth are ready to work with you and have been activating and supplementing planet side units to help get ready for the return."

"Joker, let's head for Illium and then the Shadow Broker. We'll leave for Rannoch from there. The quarians will be out for a few days while the procedure finishes. Any questions? Kelly will pass around a package on Rannoch so you can plan. We'll buy any equipment for shelter at Illium." Everyone seemed content or happy, Shepard was glad, it would be a short trip to Illium and then the Shadowbroker. He wanted to take care of this now.

*****N.A.S.*****

Matriarch Aethyta was at the docking bay with the equipment Shepard requested. You don't forget someone who drinks the mystery drink and gets rid of a wanna be poser quickly and easily. The Normandy slid into the dock, Shepard emerged with Grunt and Jacob who went about storing the equipment. The hover lifts went over the edge and the cargo bay door opened.

"Why use a door, looks like you could go through the side with the holes you got."

Shepard looked at the holes and cringed. "True, but I got one question for you."

"Shoot babe. I'm a little old for you though. But I'm not on the betting board." Shepard half smiled.

"Are you Liara T'Soni's parent?" Aethyta looked shocked, then ashamed. "She needs you. I can take you to her."

"I have the bar and"

"Come on, let's go." Shepard started to head back in to the airlock as a crowd of reporters approached. "Now! I'll explain inside." She took a tentative step forward, that was all Shepard needed to grab her and pull her in. "Let's go joker!"

The Normandy slipped away leaving the news crews with nothing.

*****N.A.S.*****

Kelly, Shepard and Aethyta where in the comm room, talking about Liara, the Reapers and Shadowbroker. Aethyta was impressed, proud, the Shadowbroker. She explained how she and Benezia had left under bad circumstances. She was running the bar to be close to Liara. One of her regrets was leaving her. Kelly helped her come up with a plan to engage Liara, and to be nice to Feron and the crew. Afterwards they headed to the bar. They were already heading to the Shadowbroker's ship.

As Shepard was about to make an announcement, Aethyta broke in, "Hey, come one come all, a real bartender is on the ship with hundreds of years of drink making experience. The boss says one only though."

They were in safe space, EDI had the ship, everyone showed up. Aethyta took her place behind the bar. "I'll put anyone on their ass with one drink, who's up for one?"

"Ha, I doubt it, give me one." Grunt walked up to the bar.

"Oh a big bad Krogon. My father was a Krogan, I know how to mix one for ya."

"Bring it on Asari."

Aethyta mixed what seemed to be a precise amount of twelve different bottles, blowing the dust off of some of them. "Wish I'd have known, I would have brought my private stock. Drink Whelp."

"I'm no Whelp, I am Clan Urdnot!" Grunt took the glass and gluped it in one swallow. "Sweet, not bad. But I'm not" The room shook as Grunt collapse on the floor.

"Damn Krogan, always trying to be though." She saw looks around the room. "He's fine, the combination actually becomes a poison. Krogans can handle it though, he'll be fine in a few minutes, but drunk the rest of the night. Probably kill the rest of you. Who's next?"

Chakwas came over and scanned Grunt, agreeing with Aethyta's assessment. She stepped over Grunt. "Okay, how about this, a Deep Six Turian style."

"Haven't made one of those in a long time, keep them coming, I know them all." The crew settled in and each got any drink they could image or dare try. Twenty minutes later Grunt woke up.

"Drunk!" Grunt blinked and saw he was on the floor. The crew laughed. Aethyta told stories of her very colorful life over the centuries. As she and Grunt compared Krogan mating tactics, and what Grunt could try next in very explicit details, most of the crew left. Kelly was enthralled, recording every word along with Mordin for another interspecies relationship book. Junior and Oriana just couldn't believe all of the stories and explicate talk. Miranda escorted them out as Grunt boasted more.

"Look, I have seen a lot of them over the years, big deal. You Krogan always going on about battles."

"I am perfect, you'll see." In his slightly drunken state, Grunt unclasped his lower armor and pulled his penis out, pointing straight ahead. Garrus and Shepard where right next to him and looked away too late, Kelly seemed intrigued, and Kasumi recoiled in fear while Jacob hoped the prize was still number one in her mind.

"What'll ya know, not bad. Maybe I'll drop some knowledge on you another visit. Now put that thing away before you poke someone's eye out."

"Not bad? It's great!" Grunt huffed as he stuffed himself back in his armor, which bulged now. Kelly watching every move. Aethyta noticed and gave her some advice, "Look honey with something that big, lubricate and inebriate. Wait, can humans take that much?"

"The Human vagina can stretch a lot given proper simulation first." Mordin was writing in his OSD. "Glad young ones are gone."

"That's not in the Krogan repertory. Believe me, I know. Honey, it's over, stop drooling and pick your jaw up." The red head smiled and looked up.

"On that note, parties over people, back to whatever you were doing before. A good wingman, huh Garrus?"

"He was, really, he was Shepard." They helped Grunt out the door.


	49. Chapter 47

_Nusquam Alius Res (Nothing else Matters)_

_Chapter 47_

The shuttle left for the Shadowbrokers base, Aethyta, fidgeted in the seat. Kelly was on her second mission, this time Garrus came along. They docked and the crew told them to go straight to the Shadowbrokers office. They entered and walked up to Liara, She turned and hugged Shepard, "It's good to see you, and you too Garrus."

"That seemed awful friendly. Just saying." Aethyta commented on the hug.

"Wait, mother!" Liara froze in place, hands grasping the consul top. She looked at Shepard.

"I thought it might help. You could see her, catch up, she has a lot of experience. You won't be as lonely?"

"I'm sorry little wing, Benezia and I weren't meant to be. I know I left badly, but I couldn't find you again. I got the job on Illum to be close to you until I could contact you. I took out some people hunting you down once. Seriously, what's with the hug?"

Liara cried and embraced her mother, "It's been over 90 years. It is good to see you again. I could use some help getting things sorted and being the Shadowbroker. I would like this. Thank you Shepard."

"Okay, what happened? I thought she was with some Drell?"

"Shepard and I were intimate at one time, but that is over, it was not meant to be. I didn't realize it at the time."

"No shit. Someone's gotta hard act to follow." Feron came down the steps and stood next to Liara, taking her hand.

"Welcome aboard. Who is this Shepard?"

"Liara's mom, good luck." Feron wasn't quite sure want to do.

"Nice to meet you."

"Can I get a drink around here? Show me around."

"Thank you Shepard, for still thinking of me. I appreciate it."

"No problem, we have to get to Rannoch, we'll check for any resources and missions. I can't be late for my bonding."

"Congratulations, can I see Tali?" Liara seemed a little stir crazy to John, locked up on the ship.

"She and the other quarians are unconscious for the moment. Immune system cure, gotta get the fleet to come around."

"Of course. Here is some information a good cook. She will be quite grateful; they have said she is excellent."

He looked over the information, "She's on a slave ship?"

"That's all I know for now. I know you can't stay. Good luck. I wish you the best."

"Thanks Liara, call anytime." Garrus and Shepard went to check on resources and missions, Kelly followed the asari and drell as they talked.

On the shuttle back, Kelly spoke up, "That was better than Jack's reunion. You know Liara always love you right?"

"Yeah, I messed that up, neither of us knew any better. But, in my defense, my wingman wasn't looking out for me."

"What! You're denser than a block of tungsten, because I gave you every clue in the book and then some. Everything but place Tali in your lap! Adams and Chakwas were helping too and we still couldn't get through that thick head of yours."

"Excuses don't become you Garrus." Garrus flared his mandible and shook his head. "Speaking of which, Kelly, Grunt isn't even a year old, so be gentle with him." Garrus laughed, Kelly blushed.

"I need to know about all species commander. Sexuality is part of it. But a dense Turian or Drell wouldn't know that." Now Shepard laughed.

"Wait what? I'm not some sexual boy toy. It's the scars isn't it? No one can resist them. See Shepard. I didn't need to see that yesterday either, I'm scarred for life in a different way now." They made Kelly blush the whole way back.

As soon as they landed Shepard let Kelly get out first. "Bestman or whatever they call it is you Garrus."

"Of course, I've been reading up on human weddings, I gotta killer toast." He grinned.

"Sorry buddy, this one is quarian, and a bonding. Just stand there." Before Garrus could answer, Shepard headed for the Armory, telling Joker to setup the IFF and head for Rannoch.

"Jacob, got anything?"

"Yes, for Kal and Tali, pretty good I think. With less life support to worry about, the shields and armor can all be increased. I left slightly more for life support for the moment just in case. As good as alliance armor with some Cerberus improvements. How are you going to get them in them without them knowing?"

"Leave that to me, I'll take them." He dropped of Tali's in his cabin and headed for Life Support where he dropped off Kal's. Kal might be a little tricky he thought as he headed for the med bay. "How are our sleeping beauties doc?"

All fine, the procedure will be done on time and then they will enter a regular sleep, they should wake quite refreshed actually. The boost is helping Laidi too. She'll be up with the rest of them."

"Can they be moved without waking them once the procedure is over?"

"Sure, they will be sound asleep. So, actually it's 2 and half days with the time to recover. What do you have planned commander?" He winked and walked out. On his omni-tool he sent everyone their instructions. He went to Legion to go over the last minute details.

*****N.A.S.*****

"Miss Zorah, time to wake up. Miss Zorah?" EDI chimed and set off the alarm.

Tali awoke in her bed, under the covers, naked. The last thing she remembered was Shepard saying trust him. "Okay EDI. Where is Shepard?"

"They are all waiting for you. Please proceed to Med bay."

Tali looked around for her envirosuit. She didn't see it. All of the draws and cabinets were locked. She noticed an armor suit on the table. She looked at it, it was for a quarian, the armor for the shin gave it away. There was an undergarment with it. Like the under part of the envirosuit, but a different material. She looked around, nothing else was visible, it was obviously meant for her. What was Shepard up too? She put on the suit and armor. It felt a little heavier than the envirosuit, she looked for her helmet and visor. As she thought about it, a collapsible helmet sprang up and sealed around her head. She was surprised and jumped a bit. She felt better as the readings started to come up on the suit. Black with her Bul'Tak wrapped in a quarian fashion around it, she liked it. Looked like Kasumi's influence, but her purple pattern was till present.

"Miss Zorah, please proceed to the mess hall immediately." Tali left for the elevator, the suit said it was sealed and secure. The armor and shields seemed really high, it couldn't be right.

Zan and Opel where waken by EDI. They rolled over and made their way to the mess hall from the Med bay. The ship was eerily quiet, no one was around. They sat at the table and waited.

Kal awoke after some prodding from EDI. His envirosuit showed a malfunction, a catastrophic one. He was stuck in the room.

"Please use the suit provided, you must hurry. Everyone is waiting."

"Why? What's going on?" He didn't trust an AI for something this important.

"Miss Zorah has one on too, and the emergency has disabled your current suits."

He tried to reboot the suit, but it wouldn't work. He didn't see his backup suit either. Shepard wouldn't kill him. He proceeded to undress and put on the new suit. Similar colors, heavier. The helmet came up around his head, he inspected the readings, and feeling secure in them left his room. As he stepped out of his room, the elevator opened and Tali stepped out in her new armor too.

"Nice, these can certainly take a punch. But, I'm not getting much on the life support. That's why quarian armor his lower shields and options."

"I know, this is weird though, let's go find Shepard." The rounded the corner and were surprised to only see Zan and Opel at the table in their regular suits. "Where is everyone?" Opel asked.

"We don't know, EDI just told us to come here, everyone would be here." Opel looked around as Zan finished.

"Hello? Anyone there? Help please? Where am in? Anyone!" Liadi had woken up.

The four rushed over to her. Tali checked her vitals as Kal spoke to her. "It's alright Liadi, your safe."

"What happened, I remember the attack and being shot. I…I was joining my Elz-hikic, it was wonderful, why am I here?" She seemed to be crying slightly.

"It's okay Liadi, the ancestors don't need you yet." Tali laid a hand on her shoulder. "Everything says you're okay, you've only been out a week at the most I think. Come on, we'll help you up. Oh, EDI, is Liadi okay to leave?"

"Yes, Dr. Chawkas cleared her, welcome back Liadi." Tali finished disconnecting the tubes and helped her with Kal's assistance. She wobbled a bit, but soon walked a little on her own.

"What happened? Where are we?" She tried to get her bearings.

"We don't know, we're trying to find out ourselves. Don't ask about the new armor, we don't know either, or why only Kal and I have them."

"Please proceed to the elevator." EDI broke in. "Time is getting short."

"Time for what, where is everyone EDI?" Tali wasn't budging until she got some answers.

"Maybe the AI has gone mad and killed everyone." Opel clutched Zan as she spoke.

"I doubt it, no signs of more fighting, wait, how come you two are still in our envirosuits? EDI told me they all malfunctioned." Now they were all nervous.

"Please, to the elevator, the crew is in the cargo bay waiting."

"Shepard must want us to show off the new armor?" Kal lead the others to the elevator.

As the doors closed, Tali kept checking her suits readings, "EDI, these reading can't be right, it says almost three days have passed since I last remember."

"Yes, you have all been out for two and a half days. Did you sleep well?"

"Two days? What's been going on?"

"We went to Illum and got Liara's mother and visited the Shadowbroker. A very nice time."

"Enough, where are we?" Kal was quite uncomfortable now.

"At the cargo bay, please exit."

The doors opened and the quarians found themselves entering what looked like a quarian funeral. Kelly motioned them up to some open spaces to overlook the caskets. They were open, Werl, looked asleep. But, Tali and Kal's regular suits were in caskets too. They looked at each other puzzled. Shepard got to the top of the platform and began to speak, he was in the Cerberus formal wear with the emblem removed.

"Blessed are the ancestors who have sustained us for another cycle."

Everyone responded with Keelah se'lai.

Shepard went in to his eulogy of each crew member. Everyone so solemn, no one looked at them. Kal and Tali listened as he talked about them and how they would be missed. They thought it was pretty good, all quarian customs were followed. Although hearing their own eulogy was weird. Something about the ceremony nagged at Kal. Something he felt he should know. The caskets were closed and prepped for incineration. The crew dispersed and set up near the cargo bay door. It was a typical formation, Kelly signaled Tali to stand in front of engineering with Zan and Opel to fall in behind with Ken and Gabby, Kal to join the Ground team and Liadi the Ops group. Still no one talked.

"Usually I wake up from my bad dreams by now." Liadi was shushed by Hawthrone. She saw Kal kick himself and then get confirmation he was awake. They saw Shepard emerge in a different set of clothing. It looked like an old quarian chief outfit with a heavy overcoat, a fur type collar with purple running through it. The emblem of Rannoch was on it. Everyone quarian knew that symbol. What was going on?

The cargo bay door opened, they were greeted by a rising sun. It was more orange than most humans, or Tali or Kal had seen. Some of the crew members donned sunglasses. A dry warm air came through the bay. They were on a planet, which one? Tali ran through planets within one or two days of the Shadowbroker.

The door touched the ground, and the crew reformed on the bay door. The quarians followed along, still everyone was silent. Tali caught Kasumi smiling at her, a big smile. Grunt was carrying Legion in to place. Now the answer was killing her. A score of Geth walked up to the door. Tali was about to shout a warning when she noticed no one moved. The Geth were older too. The models were not as sleek as Legion. They looked like the ones from the old vids in school. They were slow, and came up across from Shepard. Kal noticed everything was being recorded. Kelly was moving and controlling several vid cameras from all angles. Tali was captivated by the scene in front of her. A Geth strong hold, were the Geth surrendering?

The Geth units were on the ground, Shepard was right at the edge, but still on the door. The front Geth unit spoke. "We have guarded Rannoch for three hundred and fifth-teen years, five months, forty-five days and ten standard Rannoch hours as its Keepers. We turn over the planet and responsibility to Shepard-Commander SPECTRE." With that, Shepard stepped on to the ground. The unit and Shepard bowed slight to each other, next the Geth presented the Sword of Rannoch to Shepard. He attached the sword and then drew it. He recited an old quarian invocation, it sounded familiar, but Tali couldn't quite place it.

"I am the keeper of Rannoch, as my first order, I need a Lady of Rannoch. Will Tali vas Nedas please come forward."

Vas Nedas? Did Shepard know what that meant? The insult involved? But, they just had a funeral for her. What was she? She looked at Kal and proceeded to John. He pointed the sword where he wanted her to stand in front of him. Garrus joined slightly behind her.

"Tali, will you be the Lady of Rannoch, and my Elz-hikic, bonded together for life that no one can break?"

Tali was happy, it was the proposal she always dreamed and waited for, then reality hit her. "John, only a quarian Captain or admiral can join us. This"

"Do you accept or will I have to force you?" His gaze was unwavering. Somewhere in Tali's mind, some old history came up. The Keeper of Rannoch could have any women he wanted, whether or not they agreed, an old tradition. Saying yes, was always easier. She couldn't help smiling, fine, I'll play this game she thought.

"Yes, I will be with my Elz-hikic for life." She went to embrace him, but was met with a sword in her chest.

"Who are you? My beloved is Tali."

"Ha ha, I'm Tali, what other quarians are around that spend their time in your cabin?"

"I can't see you, so I don't know. I know what my quarian looks like, and I don't know what you look like."

Now Tali was really confused, John knew she couldn't take off her suit, she didn't even know what planet she was on. Old Geth had greeted them. She tried to approach again, and again John stopped her. She took a step back, not sure of what to do next. She looked at the Geth, the older models, older than the Heretics too. She looked out across the surface as the sun's rays grew brighter. A beach was to the left, the water looked peaceful. She turned to Kal, who was following Kelly.

Liadi was on the door keeping her balance on the open door. She spied a small animal scurry behind the Geth. It looked familiar, maybe an old vid? Then another, then some birds came across. She raised her arm and had the omni-tool analyze them, the results couldn't be right. She checked again, as she saw Tali was getting frustrated.

"This is nice, John, these rules would only apply on Rannoch. Please end this, I know you meant well, Vas Nedas isn't nice, I'll explain later, I really."

"KEELAH!" Liadi shouted, no one turned, but some people began to laugh. Tali turned to her, "What is it, do you have the answer to this mad man in front of me?"

"The bird, the animal, they're native to Rannoch!" Liadi started to tremble. "I must still be in a coma. I get shot and wake up on Rannoch? Not possible." She laughed a little. Tali snapped back to John, she went to hug him, but was blocked again. Her emotions were getting to her, she was almost on the homeworld, touching it, the man she loved had proposed, but what was she missing? It was all so close, yet so far.

Garrus whispered to her so no one else could hear him, "How much do you trust him?"

She looked as John, she trusted him completely, he knew that, what was left? They were out two days and at Rannoch. She touched her helmet to think, she saw John smile a bit. The helmet, a kiss, even Rannoch might kill her, but that had to be it. She thought it and helmet retracted. Shepard dropped the sword. "That's the Tali I know. Here is the dagger of Rannoch, for you to help me guard Rannoch with."

Tali jumped in to his arms, they kissed deeply as everyone applauded. The crew came down the ramp waiting to see Tali. Everyone had a credit chit out and ready. All they saw was some grey skin and black hair. The hair was thick and was almost down to her neck. Tali was lost in the moment, bonded, on Rannoch, tears ran down her face. She never felt John's arm lower and snake around her waist, pinning her arms back. He broke the kiss and looked in to her eyes.

"Ready?"

"For what, more surprises?" She smiled, just happy. As she went to hug him, she realized her arms wouldn't come forward. She saw Shepard with a mischievous grin, as she felt herself spun around, facing the crew. She tried to raise the helmet, it wouldn't go, she turned her head to the side turning to hide, but could not. Shepard held her firmly. "Bosh'tet why?"

The crew finally had their answer, Tali was beautiful. She looked very human. She smiled weakly, they saw her double canines, but a very similar face. Nose, eyebrows, and her eyes still reflecting light. She was good looking by human standards, not drop dead gorgeous, but definitely good looking. Miranda arched and eyebrow. She had a face for her competition and realized it was over. She could deal with this, a solid reason why. She moved on.

"I told you guys, the hero always gets a good looking chick." Joker quipped.

"See, I told you?" Shepard said. Tali was still trying to hide and blushing. "Garrus?"

Garrus turned, and faced the crew. "I present John Shepard vas Normandy zar Rannoch and his Elz-hikic, Tali'Shepard vas Normndy zar Rannoch. The Keepers of Rannoch."

The crew clapped again, the quarians were all still in shock, but Kal let out a huge sigh of relief no one saw after he viewed Tali.


	50. Chapter 48

_Nusquam Alius Res (Nothing else Matters)_

_Chapter 48_

As the crew looked on clapping, John set Tali down on Rannoch, she cried and fell to her knees. Joy, elation, and always present it seemed guilt. Here she was on the home planet, while everyone else was on the ships. Shepard cleared his throat.

"Kal'Reeger Vas Nedas, come forward." The crew moved to let Kal through. He stood before Shepard, ready for his duty.

"I appoint you the Protector of Rannoch, head advisor on quarian matters to the Keeper." The older Geth unit presented him a sword, longer than Shepards. "Hey."

"Sir, the Protector is supposed to protect. Yours is for show." Kal, chuckled, turned and lowered his helmet, greeting the crew and cameras. Kelly smiled. He had a scar or two, but was different than Tali. His jaw was squarer, his eyes seemed wider, and his skin was a lighter grey. He smiled, his canines were longer, he laughed as the crew exchanged bets.

The crew looked to Liadi. She didn't know what to do. Shepard nodded at her. Kal seemed supportive. She took a breath and removed her visor. She enjoyed the feeling of air, warm Rannoch air, hitting her face. She turned and faced the crew. There were smiles and low whispers as she saw the credits exchanging hands. She wondered what they were for, good or bad. She looked at her visor and then back to the planet. "Thank you commander."

"Finally, Zan'Jetni and Opel'Harv vas Normandy, come forward to be bonded."

"Y..you can do that?" Zan asked as they came forward.

"Of course, I'm in charge. By allowing me to marry you, you became residents of Rannoch, you will no longer be of the Migrant Fleet. Understand? Besides, it's good luck to be among the first married by the new Keeper. Or so the Geth say the tradition goes."

"But, our bonding."

"Just take off the visors and pull back the hood. Real quarians don't need them."

"What do you mean?" Opel asked.

"Oh yeah, I guess I forgot. Junior and Mordin used the Prothean data to fix the quarian immune system. You don't need the suits anymore. You'll be wearing the standard uniform. We have those you can wear. Oh, and food, you'll have to learn to eat and other things without tubes, ready?"

"We can go anywhere? When did you know about this John?" Tali asked from the ground.

"Almost, will send data on limitations." Junior was quiet pleased with himself.

"This is going to piss of the fleet to no end, good job Shepard." Kal, touched his own face. Breathing a little heavy. Even for a Marine it was a lot to take in.

"I had help, but it's good to know Kal."

"Cured, John, we owe you so much." She cried harder and hugged him.

"Okay you two, let's go, you've been asking." Zan took off his visor and breathed deeply of Rannoch. Opel couldn't do it.

"What's wrong Opel, it's wonderful."

"What…what if I'm not as beautiful as Tali'Zorah, everyone will know, you'll know."

"That's Shepard's problem, you're for me, don't worry." He reached out and unhooked her visor and pushed her hood back.

"How come everyone is bald but Tali? A good look though." Garrus asked.

"I started growing it for John a while ago. I was bald until then too."

"Oh, so only quarians and humans have hair, no one else, interesting." Garrus commented.

Zan and Opel just seemed average by human standards, but nothing bad. They both looked similar to each other. Liadi favored Tali and looked very similar. Many of the male crew continued to look at her. Shepard brought up the procedure on his omni-tool and commenced the ceremony. Afterwards, as the sun was fully up and asked for anyone else, staring at Ken and Gabby.

"Come on you chicken Ken, just do it, you two have been following each other since training." Hawthorne threw out. "Seems like a requirement to be in engineer is to be married."

"Ay' why don't you come with me? You and Goldstein seem pretty chummy in the hole." Gabby elbowed him, the crew had an oh crap on their faces.

"The hole? EDI?" Shepard asked.

"A space made in the cargo bay for the crew to be intimate with each other."

"Miranda?"

"What, I've never seen it? Where is it? Someone will tell me!"

"It's okay, for now, something's are best kept from the higher ups for morale. Hawthorne?" Shepard inquired.

"Ahh, we're still getting to know each other."

"There, whose chicken now? Gabby, I already asked, why not now?"

"If it makes you feel better, Tali and I are doing a human wedding later, after the Reapers are defeated seems appropriate."

"What, we are!" Her face lit up again. Ken beckoned to Gabby, who nodded and they came to Shepard. Shepard repeated the ceremony, Ken gave her the ring he had been keeping in his pocket.

"Where's Tali's ring Shepard?" Kasumi appeared in to view.

"If you must know, Galatic Elite is working on it. Our wrist braces are being made, something special for the Keepers according to the Geth. Quarian tradition also is a gift of the heart. I present Rannoch and Immune boost as mine. Not bad I think."

"But, what can I give you to match, and don't say me. I mean a gift."

"It was sprung on you, you have time, I'm not worried. Now everyone to the main tent."

The crew all proceeded down the bay door to the tents. The door closed, the docking clamps released, and the Normandy left for the repair dock in orbit.

"Shepard, the ship?" Tali was concerned.

"The Geth will repair her and add some updates, including yours, she'll be fine."

"Alright everyone, you picked what you wanted to do. Take pictures, we'll meet here in a week. It's a big planet. The Geth have transportation you can call on. Don't abuse it, remember they are sentient beings. You have the translators since many do not have analog sound. Be safe. You can contact anyone you want, just don't say where we are. Quarians, we still have something to do."

An hour later, Shepard and the quarians where flying over the largest gravesite anyone had ever seen. It seemed to stretch to the horizon and go beyond. It was the markers of all of the quarians lost in the war.

"It's enormous, so many people died, and they didn't have too." Happiness left the group as they landed with Liadi's words. They proceeded to a clearing were a new section of cleared soil awaited them. Shepard put the capsule containing the ashes of Werl in the ground and began the official ceremony. The first in over three hundred years on Rannoch, he made sure it was all recorded for Lehe and the fleet. Afterwards, they walked among the graves, they couldn't comprehend it all. Billions of plaques, all ages, all clans, all dead. It didn't take long for everyone of have their fill. They left in silence back to the main site.

Back at the site, Garrus and Grunt were checking their weapons as Shepard returned.

"Heretic Geth around?" Shepard questioned.

"No, since some of us just can't do nothing, we are going to practice some tactics. The Geth have agreed to help out with some old non sentient models." Garrus smirked, if that's what Tuarians called it.

"Grunt, did you look over my file? Work on it, find a way." Shepard questioned the young Krogan.

"But battlemaster."

"But nothing, do it. That Krogan charge is effective, but limited. It's slow and straight. I and Tali both dodged them and many times before too. You need to find a way to control it, control yourself in battle. No excuses, the Geth may be able to help."

"Yes battlemaster, I will find a way."

"Good, everyone who wanted to leave has left. Let's go, we have our own shuttle out there. Kal, Liadi you can go where you want too. Miranda and Oriana are inspecting the city. Checking on the progress for a bit, if you can find something to piss off the Admirals and Conclave, let me know." Kal and Liadi nodded and walked towards the city in the distance. Kal planned to take in all of Rannoch that he could.

"Where are we going?" Tali was still down from the grave visit.

"Tradition states the new Keeper visit the wonders of Rannoch. Only five are left, the quarian made ones have all been destroyed but one. We have about a day to do each. We have clothes, food, a sanitation kit, enough to last a week." Tali was happy again, she tried to remember them, Shepard saw her thinking. He brought up his omni-tool.

"I can see your face now, this makes things easier. The Waterfall of Yuzca, the Mountains of Lyda, the Temples of Hazza, the Canyon of Kelpa, and the Barrier of Wrasa. Let's forget about the reapers for a bit and just go, okay?"

Tali smiled and raced to the shuttle, leaving Shepard behind. It wasn't noon yet, the day was just beginning. They sat in the back as a Geth piloted the ship to its first destination.

"This unit will guide you as needed. We have analog capabilities, you may ask anything you like." Tali pulled up her omni-tool and compared fleet knowledge against the current reality. Making updates as they flew on. Finally, they landed. The Geth returned to the front of the craft. John produced the ships uniform for quarians, for her. They changed quickly and stepped out in to the sun.

It was on her face, it felt so wonderful. Tali just basked in its warmth. John was delighted as he watched her. "Where are we John?"

"Nowhere special, just a place to relax, no schedules, no hurries. Let's setup and then explore some." They brought out some of the equipment and laid out the bed in the shuttle. Wild grass and grain grew everywhere; it was a rich flat land. Some animals that had run off when they approached returned, grazing. There was a lake and they made their way to it. Shepard carried a basket and wouldn't tell her what was in it. They sat by the bank and John produced lunch. He called it a picnic lunch. It wasn't the best food, but the company and setting made it alright.

Tali ran her hand through the water, feeling it, feeling everything. How beautiful Rannoch was, everything was without a visor on. She got perturbed at John's ability to figure her out. Without a visor, he could read her, well, and he took full advantage of it. They walked and just took in the scenery.

As the sun set, they returned to the shuttle, their temporary home. John pulled out a small table and collapsible chairs. He lit some candles, with no cities or industry the stars shown through. More rations, but it was more than romantic enough for Tali. She had never experienced a date like this before. She loved all of it, the conversation, the candles, and especially the company. The only rule was no Normandy related conversation. It was rocky and forced at first, but the couple moved on to other things, and themselves.

*****N.A.S.*****

Back at the base, Garrus was shooting at a make shift range. A few Geth were watching him, it felt eerie. Grunt was in a make shift pit, battling recreations of YMIR mechs. Trying to see how he could do what his battlemaster wanted. Jack stormed off, trying to wrap her head around having a mom. She had written and Jack was trying to figure out a non-mushy response. Kasumi and Jacob left in a shuttle before anyone knew they were gone. Mordin and Junior had taken recordings of the planet earlier and were having a working vacation. A make shift lab allowed them to continue some work. But the Geth were the biggest and fastest computers ever. They sent them information and large theories to be worked while Mordin talked about philosophy and the organic mind.

Legion had been carried off by a newer looking Geth shuttle. Everyone went to take pictures and samples for Shepard. The basecamp just had Mordin, Junior, Garrus, Grunt, Joker, and Chakwas for the night. Joker wanted to go explore, but Chakwas wouldn't let him. The Geth offered a type of hoverchair which would arrive in the morning. Joker seemed pissed but relived. As the sun set, everyone looked up to see if they could find the Normandy and EDI.

Kal and Laidi walked at a brisk pace for Theria. He had a week's worth of supplies in his pack. He radioed ahead to tell Miranda and Oriana they were coming. They picked a building to meet. He took it all in, the destruction, the remains, the hope to rebuild burned within him. The buildings were taller than he thought from all of the vids he had seen as a child. Geth moved up and down the structures, cleaning, repairing, and just tirelessly working. He didn't notice he had extra company until Oriana tapped his shoulder and he jumped, reaching for his gun.

"Whoa, lost in thought?" Oriana put her hands up.

"Yeah, it's been a big day. A lot to take in."

Miranda stood in front of him. "What did you say?"

"A big day." Kal responded again.

"I can't hear anything, can you Ori?"

"A big." Kal got it, he lowered the helmet. Liadi removed her visor. She saw Miranda checking her face out.

"That's better, no reason to hide yourselves anymore." Miranda chuckled.

"Come on sis, he's not bad for an alien."

"Kal, are you blushing? What does go on under those helmets? Now we will know." He realized Miranda was going to have fun with him.

"You caught me. It's a lot to adjust too."

"Understood. Kal, are Tali and Liadi considered beautiful by quarian standards?" Miranda studied has face.

"Umm… It'll be interesting when everyone sees them. Taking the brightest quarian from the fleet will anger a lot of people. But, with all she's been through, if he makes her happy, she deserves it. Besides, who's going to challenge Shepard?" Kal didn't know what to say with Liadi right next to him and she looked similar to Tali.

"Why super quarian of course!" Oriana giggled. Miranda smirked.

"I'm glad I didn't have too, that's all I'll say. Why are you calling me Kal?"

"We're out of the ship, just people here, I've been told to relax some while I can. You can appreciate how hard that is, can't you Kal?"

"Yes Miranda, I believe I can."

"Good, you will be one of the few, I respect you Kal, you understand what it takes to get things done and do them, even if they're hard."

"Thank you, you're impressive yourself. You and Shepard don't always see eye to eye, but I can tell he values your differing opinions. You two balance each other out. It seems in all fleets the XO has to be the hard ass."

"True, so what happened to you guys physically now? Zan and Opel said the joining period is supposed to be amazing?"

Miranda looked at her sister, "Who have you been talking to in there? Do you need to stay with me?"

"I'm part of the crew, I'm fine where I am. Liadi, you've been married?" Oriana continued.

"Well, the reason it's so amazing is the suppressants wear off. Hair, bodily functions, sex drive, all return to normal. Add in a new experience and people are swept up in it. They may never experience that time again in their lives."

"The suits suppress sex drive?" Oriana seemed sad to hear it.

"They have to. Quarians don't have the time or space to mate as much as normal. The suits help to regulate it." The group started walking, looking the work being done all around them.

"So, you're virgins until you see the face of someone you've never met? What if they're ugly?" Oriana pushed.

"Well, the visors help with that. We have pictures of quarians before the war, and we know what we should look like. We know what we look like as children, but, we don't know what each other look like as adults. We have switched to needing to know more about the person since that sustains you for a life. If you're not attracted to someone physically, when it's the only face you see besides your child's, it becomes beautiful, because you have nothing to compare it too. A body doesn't tell what the face looks like. You humans seem to be a highly visual species from what I have seen around the ship. Shepard being with Tali as she was unknown to him impresses me. He's a good man. I heard the competition was fierce." Liadi remembered the disappointment in her mate's face the first time they saw each other.

"Quite. But, that's over now. I can accept the competition I can see."

"Oh, is she beautiful by human standards?"

"Quite, the commander got himself a real looker. You'll get the male crew riled up to Liadi." Oriana giggled, "When the betting closes and the galaxy finds out, it'll be real interesting." The she looked at Kal. "Would you mind, I'm curious."

He wasn't sure what she meant, but it couldn't be harmful. "Go ahead I guess."

Oriana reached out and touched his face. He shot back, the helmet closed. He opened it back up. "Sorry, a reflex, remember, only a mate every does that in quarian society, or even can for that matter."

"Sis, give it a touch, it's similar, just a little rougher, or is that stubble?" Miranda took off a glove and brushed his face with the back of her hand, seeming to enjoy Kal's nervousness. "You're right Ori, let's continue. Anyone waiting for you on the fleet Kal? You can have any quarian you want now."

"Yes, there is someone. She has waited long enough for me."

They walked through the city went in buildings. Kal and Liadi filling in the gaps for Oriana on the way quarians may like things setup. They had one Geth with them who spoke. They agreed to spend the night at a processing plant north of the city. A small shuttle came for them. They loaded their supplies and left the city.

*****N.A.S.*****

Garrus looked at a map of the planet, a dot where everyone was. All the continents covered. He relaxed and looked at the sky. He heard Grunt stop for the night and head for the showers. He was happy for his friends, they deserved it. He had heard from his Mom and sisters. Thanking him for the help. One of the salarians let it slip. They all apologized, but still nothing from his father. He wondered if there was someone for him. Couples seemed to abound on the ship now.

Shephard and Tali laid under a blanket beneath the stars. The shuttle emitting ultra-high frequencies to keep any animals away, and with no insects on the planet, it was very quiet. Their naked bodies entwined. With no suit, and no ship controlled temperature, Tali stayed close for all the warmth she could get.

"Well, you like Tali'Shepard? I would have asked, but tradition demanded. I'm glad you didn't make me make you bond with me."

"It's wonderful. I couldn't be happier. What a day, I hope I don't wake up from this dream. Thank you for everything John, my..our people owe you so much." She yawned and fell asleep by his side, the day had taken an emotional toll on her like none before. Shepard rubbed her back and was soon asleep himself.


	51. Chapter 49

_Nusquam Alius Res (Nothing else Matters)_

_Chapter 49_

It was dark, but one of the two Rannoch moons reflected some light back to the planet below. The stars were clear, the air dry. Shepard woke, he had to pee. He slid out of the covers making sure Tali was covered and went to a tree to relive himself. He wondered if his levo urine would kill a dextro plant? He could ask Mordin later and get a paper on it. He shook and walked back to the shuttle. He pulled the covers back and saw Tali's naked form. It was their bonding night, no ship, no mission, nothing to worry about. It was time he did things right. He was already aroused as he thought of his plan.

He left the covers off of her, and she started to subconsciously reach for them. He kissed her, starting at her navel, with long licks. She stopped moving, a smile spread across her face. He started down, softly kissing her smooth form. He reach his goal, her mound had a small bit of peach fuzz on it now. He spread the lips out and licked, her body shivered, her arms clutched her sides. He was between her legs, he grabbed her arms this time he wouldn't let her stop him. He licked more, slowly, softly, teasing the folds; she started to react, her breathing increasing. He smiled, it was going to be a fun night.

Tali was having a wonderful dream about John and her making love, so intense, so real, then she bolted up. John's head buried between her legs. She tried to move, but he had her arms. His chest was on her legs, she couldn't move him off. "What…Mordin…said" She couldn't finish the sentence; Shepard continued his assault on her clitoris. The sensations were building, it felt so good. She fell back, John having his way with her. The sensation was far better than anything from the suit, or she had done to herself. A month of waiting, those damn Krogans kept her from this. Something was building inside her, something big.

John stopped, it brought her back to what was going on. She felt him kissing up her body. Everything was heightened, tingling. He kissed then licked her nipples, the touch was electrifying. She moaned, and brought her hands up to meet him. He grabbed them with one hand and held them above her head, and then she felt him enter her. She was going to mention the lubricate, but as he slowly worked his way in, she sucked in the cool night air. She was wet from his saliva and her natural lubrication, all her, no help this time. He started working his way in and out of her, slowly, then a faster pace he knew she liked. He softly kissed her on her neck, head, lips, and then gently nibbled on her shoulders. She wanted to embrace him, but he wouldn't let her.

The feeling was coming, she had felt it before. The warmth, the heightened awareness of her body, then the images telling her she should feel guilty, she had too much. She struggled with them, she wanted whatever it was so badly, and her body ached for it. As if John had read her mind, he let go of her hands, scooped her legs behind the knees and raised them near her head. Then he grabbed her hands again, she was trapped. She had no leverage, she couldn't move. He wasn't stopping, more kisses. With change in position, he touched her in a new way. It almost shocked her, she tried to get away, John held her firmly and didn't stop. She was speaking, but neither knew what she was saying, they were lost in the moment.

John felt her beginning to contract on him, and knew she was close; he was going to give her one this time, he was determined to show her to full pleasure of having sex. He kept pushing, holding on to her tight, not letting her legs get any leverage to push him off. Tali's eyes closed, she felt it, pushing guilt and memories away, only leaving her, John, and pleasure. Her eyes shot open and the rolled into her head, her legs started shaking, her body tensed. Finally, release, her body finally indulging her. She yelled quarian things John couldn't understand, but the Keelah's where fast and frequent. He let go of her hands and quickened his pace. Tali almost couldn't stand it, every nerve in her body felt like it was being pleasured at once. Her toes curled, and then shot out straight. She embraced him, and brought her head to his neck, she inhaled his scent, her body linking to it, claiming it as her own. Like a pulse, another jolt of pleasure shot through her, she bit down on John's shoulder, not realizing it, or how hard. She yelled in to his shoulder anything that came to her mind. It was just a blinding light she saw, she hooked her legs around him and squeezed him into her as much as she could. Another pulse of pleasure hit, she felt a cramp in her toe of all places, and ignored it. As the pulse hit her, she fully tensed up, John had to fight to stay in her, and finally, her body went limp, exhausted from the new sensations.

She still squeezed unknowingly and Jon could not hold out any longer, he finally released inside her, having held back for her pleasure. He stayed inside her as long as he could. Tali felt every bit of him in her, every little bump and bit of skin that was him. He finally pulled out, Tali tried to protest, but words failed her and her body didn't respond. Her arms failed as she was still coming down from her high. John laid down beside her, a little winded himself. He brought the blankets up and then held her close. Mordin had said to do so to help with bonding. The human pheromones could still be responded to by quarians, it just took longer. They wanted to make sure everything was as normal as possible, so the quarians couldn't deny them.

Tali felt herself pulled to John's side, she couldn't resist anything, she mumbled and still tried to control her body. He kissed her on the forehead and cheeks, the sensations still amplified by their love making. Her head on his shoulder she breathed him in deeply, it relaxed her. She mumbled something only to hear John quiet her and tell her to sleep. She was in his arms, on his body. She couldn't remember the last time she ever felt so safe, secure, and loved.

*****N.A.S.*****

On another continent other members of the crew were also enjoying themselves. "OH JACOB!" Not bound by having to be quiet on the ship, Jacob and Kasumi were free to fully express themselves. Kasumi body was barely seen as her broad lover covered and pleased her. "The prize!" she shouted as Jacob smiled, he was the man, and he made sure she knew it. He rolled off of her and lay on her side. Kasumi gasping for air, "Wonderful, you are something, you know that?", she was quite satisfied.

"I try, you're not bad yourself." She giggled and looked at the stars. Their omni-tools went off. "Shit? Think something bad has happened?" Jacob left for the tools as Kasumi pouted. The she heard him laugh, put the tools down and come back.

"What's so funny?"

"We're being watched by the Geth." He was still chuckling as sat down.

"So, tell me." She straddled him and rubbed his torso.

"Well, remember that bet on when Tali would get her first one?" Kasumi's face lit up and she joined in the laughter.

"I forgot about that bet with the Krogan fighting. They hadn't been together for a month, good for her. Who won? Me?"

"No, believe it or not, Kelly actually found out and placed one."

"Is that fair? She has inside knowledge of everything." She gazed at his body and licked her lips.

"I don't think Shepard and Tali will appreciate it, I mean that was a little personal." He admired the form on top of him, he massaged her legs.

"Jacob, are we going somewhere?" Her faced changed to one of doubt. She had only loved Keiji, but Jacob was a good man and she could tell she was falling for him. She waited for his reply, holding her breath.

"You know, after the Mianda thing, I thought I wanted to the play the field again, but you came in and changed that. I really want to be with you." Kasumi exhaled and hugged him. "But, are you over the last man, the greybox?"

She bolted up and stared him in the face. "Yes! Shepard only keeps it for the alliance secret in it. I haven't held it since the end of the Hock heist. Honest, I like you too. I'm glad you feel the same way. Hey, think we could double date with Shep and Tal? We could cause quite the riot."

"They seem pretty private, I don't know. Don't give me the face either….it won't work….damn…wait…fine, maybe I'll ask sometime." Kasumi smiled at her victory. "Shepard did get us together, wonder what he knew?"

"Don't worry about it; just be glad it's done. Come here." She kissed him and fell in to his arms.

*****N.A.S.*****

Tali's eyes shot open, she spread herself over her mate. Her mate. She listened, nothing was heard but his breathing. No threats to what was hers. She relaxed as his scent filled her, relaxed her. What happened finally hit her. She was finally living, life had never been better, all because of the man beneath her. She felt his warmth, and wanted to burrow in deeper. She stretch her toes out, she couldn't believe they cramped. It was so peaceful, no fighting, worries or Reapers. Maybe someday they could have this together. She felt John semi-hard beneath her and blushed at what had happened a few hours ago, so wonderful, she relished it. Her body reacted, and it wanted him, again, now. Tali started to shiver. She grabbed his member and stroked it until it was hard, she getting wet the entire time. A small smile spread across his face.

She pulled herself to his ear. "Wake up, your Elz-hikic needs you, wants you." She rubbed on his body. John woke up to a pleasant sensation, and Tali whispering in his ear. "I want another one and I want it now." She hissed it between her teeth. She rolled over on her back. "Come on, now." John shook the sleep from his eyes and laid on top of her. He greeted her with a kiss. "Now." Tali's body was awake, she just followed its lead. She wrapped herself around him. This time she knew what she wanted and how to get it, she wouldn't let any issues interfere with her enjoyment. She felt complete.

Later, Tali went limp again, muttering again, satiated, but Shepard wasn't quiet done. He turned her over, she could offer no resistance. She grinned as she realized what he was doing, page 76 she thought to herself. He pulled her up on all fours and entered, she cringed a bit and relaxed as she adjusted to the new position. She felt her face flush, John quickening his pace. She looked back at him; he was staring at her backside, and her body relishing every movement. Then he shook and almost fell on top of her. He fell to her side panting. Tali, slid forward and wrapped herself around him.

"Enjoying yourself?" John kissed up and down her back.

Tali cooed, "Mmmm…It's wonderful, everything is."

"You know, you have to do some work eventually." He chuckled.

"We'll get there; I just need you to keep doing that. It's incredible, everything is right now." She inhaled his scent again, basking in the feeling. Sleep came again. She felt him nudging her awake. She jumped up, ready for more. "Another round lover?" She wrapped her legs around him.

"No, not yet, look over there." He pointed to the east. She looked and saw a faint light in the sky.

"What is it?"

"We didn't get to see a full sunrise yesterday, now, the sunrise. Hold on." John left and returned quickly with some water and food. They enjoyed the sunrise and talked about the days plan.

"Okay, we can begin, but I think you hurt my back." He grinned. Not amused, she pushed him back hard. She stayed on top, figuring out exactly what she wanted and getting it. She would have to ask Kasumi about how to really torture him as she had told her before. This time, she was a little sore, her body needed a break. The day would provide it. They showered and got dressed. Tali having some issues since a suit didn't take care of all of her needs anymore. John checked for messages. Everyone was okay.

Tali got her messages and had quite a few. "John! JOHN!"

"What?" John ran over.

"Look, they bet on this too! Betting, how did they know?"

"Geth, did you report on our activities last night?"

"The unit you called Legion said to monitor to complete an organic transaction."

"Please do not do anymore monitoring like this. Thank you."

"Affirmative."

"Welcome to womanhood, congratulations, was it everything you hoped? Do all humans ask these things?"

"No, just the ones you call your friends unfortunately. Let's go, to the falls." He read the messages with her and laughed.

The falls were beautiful, untouched in three hundred years. They were 150 meters high and 1000 meters wide. Water poured over the edge, a rainbow hovered in the sky. They played in the pools, John held on to Tali, he would have to teach her how to swim someday. They ate lunch overlooking the falls and went through the remains of the tourist building. At noon they left for the Barrier, the clear water and vibrate fish amazed Tali. He had a breather for Tali and guided her around the coral. They caught a fish for his tank. That night they dined on the beach not being able tell where the stars ended and their reflections in the water began. Tali had a whole book on human and quarian mating to go through, and she intended to do as much as she could.

The next day they went to the mountains in the morning, Tali enjoyed the cold. Without the suit she experienced snow, more sensations to feel. At 4000 meters it wasn't the tallest mountain range on the planet, but it was beautiful. White topped mountains, and being able to see with no haze. The air had settled since the war. As Tali was getting cold, they left for the Canyons below. Tali pressed against the window partaking of everything she could see.

The Canyon was 1000 meters deep and stretched for 20 kilometers. Some of it had been blown apart by the war's bombs. Tali compared it to the fleet footage, the war's affects was evident. Parts had caved in, Geth worked in other areas, still repairing. They walked along the edge and then flew through the canyon. Tali saw too much damage and wanted to move on. They left for the Temples.

They ate dinner overlooking the Temples. They reminded Shepard of the pyramids on earth he had seen in pictures. They got ready to retire for the night, Tali had something new to try, page 50. She had worried about it and talked to Kasumi about it. Kasumi told her a woman could bring any man to his knees if done right and be in complete control of him. Kasumi seemed lost in memory when she said it. It was the last of the things she was ready to try for now. He had done it for her, many times now. Just don't swallow; she didn't need to go into shock she reminded herself.

As Shepard undressed, she pounced on top of him, smiling widely. Shepard knew something was up, something good. She pushed him back. Started kissing down his stomach, then she reached her goal, already rigid as she grasped it. John was ready to get started and was then surprise when he felt Tali's cool mouth on him. He tensed and then relaxed. Tali, started simple as her friend suggested and just got used to the act. She wasn't sure if she was doing it right until she felt John squirm beneath her. She cupped and balls and continued. John's breathing became ragged as he began to rub her back. A basic motion, up and down, seemed to give so much pleasure. It got her wet too, John was feeling it now, playing with her, distracting her. She paused to moan and John pulled her up and laid her on her back. Kasumi warned her about that, she would definitely try again later. For now, she let John show his appreciation.

The next day they decided to go in to the temples. Tali marveled at the architecture. What her people had done. Only 2 of the 10 temples had survived the war. The art work, craftsmanship, her people had done this, she stood in wonder. They spent the morning visiting the temples. As they got ready for lunch, two shuttles showed up. Kal and Liadi in one, and Kasumi and Jacob in another, they were going to different places but saw them on the radar screen and decided to see if they would like any company for lunch. They all agreed and settled on an area overlooking the temple near a reflecting pool that had no water in it.

They talked about what they had seen and recorded. How beautiful the planet was and how much the Geth had done to restore it. Tali told Kasumi no more betting on their love life, which she reluctantly agreed too after a playful scolding from her friend. Kal's mood changed as he saw the couples, he missed Calda, and felt guilty she wasn't there. Kasumi, Liadi, and Tali helped him finish his letter to her as Jacob and Shepard started to pack up the site. They went their separate ways for the remaining time they had left.


	52. Chapter 50

_Nusquam Alius Res (Nothing else Matters)_

_Chapter 50_

Tali looked out the window of the shuttle, they were nearing the city. They slowed and touched down on a flat piece of land overlooking the sea. A small cliff on one side and a beach on the other. Three Geth were building something in a grassy area 100 meters from the cliff overlook. They had just started and the worked seemed to be going slowly. As they exited the shuttle, the Geth left for a charging area just outside the building frame. Behind the area was a large flat field, it was marked and looked like it was being prepared for building. The area marked was quite large.

"John, what is this, the area back there?"

"What do you think it is?"

She smiled, another surprise, she had liked them all so far. "A new temple?"

"Funny, but no. It's keeping a promise to you someone and I made to you."

"A promise?" She looked at the building, just some steel at this point. She walked over as John trialed behind. She scanned it and her omni-tool found a match of something smaller in its memory. Tears formed and fell as she realized what it was. John came behind her and wrapped his arms around her torso.

"I made some modifications, but the basic shape is there. I went over it with the Geth, they found the structure types needed. Do you like it?"

She could only nod as she held his arms and leaned her head back. "Thank you again John. I wish they were here."

"I know, but soon everyone will be here."

"What's all of the land behind it?"

"If we are going to live here, we still to do something. It's going to a private spaceport for one particular ship, a training ground and some other amenities."

"Live here!" She turn and faced him. "You'd do that for me, for us?"

"When it's all over, we have to live somewhere. You deserve to be here, the quarians wouldn't be returning if it wasn't for you."

"Sure John, must you be humble all the time?" He chuckled.

"But I brought you here today for this, come on let's wait in the shuttle." John brought out some chairs and they sat under the open shuttle door waiting. As the afternoon progressed storm clouds quickly formed. As they crossed to land, it started to rain. John took Tali's hand and they stood in it. Tali reveled in the sensation. She held John and danced to their own music, swaying back and forth, enjoying each other's company. As quickly as it started, the afternoon storm stopped and the sun came out. Tali smelled the fresh scent in the grass, the ocean and marveled at it all.

That night they went over the rest of the house's building. Structure, shape rooms, and then some small extra rooms. "John, what are these rooms for?"

"Children."

Tali lowered her head, "We can't John, you know that."

"But, there will be children who need parents when this war is done. We don't have to make any plans right now. Just a thought, if not, they can be guest rooms." He smiled at her.

"Wonderful man, it may be nice someday. But, we can practice until then." A smile spread across her face and she lunged at John in the chair knocking him over. Tali thought making love in the grass was quiet nice.

They watched another sun rise, their last free day. John left it to Tali to put any place she wanted. She saw a small island, it used to be a resort, it would take the day. They packed up and left.

The island was lush, some birds flew off as they landed. Tali wanted to see how her people relaxed. The war had not touched the island. The buildings were in disrepair, but they stood. The Geth unit explained what happened when asked. Small waves washed up on shore. They took off their shoes and waded in the water. Small sea creatures scattered as they approached. They had another picnic on the beach, savoring there last bit of solitude. The stars shone brightly and one of Rannoch's moon was setting as they packed to leave. Everyone had to be back by 0800. The shuttle lifted off, John and Tali fell asleep for the ride, until Tali wanted to try another new location, in the sky with only them in the shuttle.

They landed at 0730 and unpacked the shuttle. Others had already arrive and waved to them. Everyone seemed relaxed and happy. John was glad the week went well for everyone. As he talked to Garrus about Grunt's progress, Tali sat at a table with Opel, Liadi, Kasumi, Gabby, Goldstein, and Jack. Jack seemed mellower to her, and mumbled hello. Miranada and Oriana walked up. Miranda studied the group in front of her.

"Tali, I have the reports on the progress the Geth have been making on the cities. It's amazing, they work nonstop, at this pace the city will be ready soon. Kal saw some of it, can you go over the completed report."

"Sure Oriana. I hope you didn't work the whole time?"

"No, just did this an hour ago. Miri and I had a lot of fun. What's wrong sis?"

Miranda viewed the faces in front of her, she saw the look on Opel, Tali, and Kasumi's faces. The look of being satiated, of being with someone who cared. She missed that feeling. She looked Goldstein again, the face didn't match the others. "Everything okay Goldstein?"

"No, Hawthorne and I didn't work out. We had some fun though. But, we still have others on our minds."

"I see, as long as you can still work together."

"No problem ma'am. We just weren't as compatible as we thought, we're still friends." Miranda arched an eyebrow, she wondered how friendly they would stay? "I see you three had a good time."

They nodded or blushed, Jack scoffed. One shuttle was having engine problems, but everyone would be back soon. Tali praised Oriana's work as it was quite good and proceeded to gather everyone's vids and readings on the planet. It looked like everyone had some fun, even Jack.

Finally, everyone was back and catching up on exploring the planet. Zan was coming over with Opel, he was quite happy, their bonding had gone well. As he sat down, he acknowledged Tali, Opel reacted, she bared her canines instinctively, and grabbed Zan close. Tali reacted and bared her own, but more, showing who was in charge. She caught herself, "Opel, I have no interest in Zan, I have my own Elz-hikic in case you haven't noticed." Liadi snickered.

"What was that?" Kasumi and the other people around them had seen the display. "It that what goes on under those helmets?"

"No, no. Opel and Zan are still bonding, quarians protecting their mates. Claiming them. Seclusion prevents this. Tali, didn't react as much as possible, more secure in relationship at this point. Will be fine." Junior looked at Mordin for approval and was greeted with a smile. Opel bushed and felt ashamed, she knew Tali had no plans on Zan. "Will be interesting to see how quarians adapt to seeing each other again without suit suppressing their hormones. Yes."

"You have nothing to be ashamed of Opel, I was there a few days ago myself, but no one was around to see. It's okay." Opel nodded and held on to Zan.

Shepard approached the group and everyone gathered around him.

"Has everyone been having a good time so far?"Everyone nodded. "Good, here's what's next. I want everyone to know, you're all involved. We will go back to Citadel and have a non-Citadel species gathering. It will be sponsored by the quarians. The quarians, Krogans, Geth, and maybe the Rachni will be presented for membership. Once the war is over, I expect everyone to be full council members. So, we all have to dress up and attend. Tali and I will be making our first public appearance too, I hope you got your bets done."

"More sitting around? I need to kill something." Grunt was tired of the training and anxious to get back to the mission.

"Well, on the way back we have a new cook to pick up, from a slave ship, so we'll have something to do. Kelly, I'll need your help in how to present this to the council. Maybe a way to fit in Omega too." Kelley smiled and nodded.

A newer small Geth ship landed just outside the camp. A slightly sleeker and taller version of Legion came out of the craft. All black and gray, it walked stiffly and up to the group as everyone stared. A broken piece of N7 armor was attached to its breast plate. "Geth reporting to Commander Shepard. We await a name."

"Legion?" Shepard looked over the Geth.

"Negative. This unit has been made to more adequately work with the commander on this mission."

"Where is Legion?" Shepard stood in front of the Geth and looked it in the eye.

"Legion is not the best for the mission anymore, he is being examined. We are the result of the improvements given by the Keeper. We thank you."

"No, I want Legion back, we are used to working with him."

"Organic attachment to the Legion unit was expected. We assure you this unit is capable of continuing the mission. Many improvements have been made."

"Then insert Legion in to this mobile platform, that will help with the mission and unit cohesion."

The Geth's head flaps moved as it processed the information. "We do not understand, we present you with an improvement and you request the familiar. EDI told us to expect this."

"I'm sure. If Geth can be in any platform, put Legion in this platform and upgrade him."

"It is not necessary, we are here."

"I'm leading the mission and I say it's best. You can stay here if you do not want to comply."

"The commander needs our assistance." The new unit looked out on the crew and gathered information.

"Hostility, new bonds will have to be forged. For unit cohesion we will consider the request." The Geth turned to leave.

"Wait." The unit turned to Shepard. "Why are you wearing my armor?"

"The unit called Legion said it would help. He has been changed by organics, we are examining him, and his processes. They think more as one now."

Kelly spoke up, "Legion is becoming an entity among the Geth. It's a natural progression."

"Possibly, we wish to understand it, what could be our future." With no more responses, the Geth walked to the shuttle, and the door closed.

"Speaking of EDI." Shepard tapped his omni-tool, "EDI, how are you doing?"

"Commander, it is good to hear you. I have been having an enlightening time with the Geth. They are quite nice. Our talks covered all that I know. They are quite enjoyable."

"Good, how are the repairs coming?"

"They will be finished tonight. I will do basic testing, and arrive in the morning. The five new units will be with me." Everyone raised an eye.

"Okay EDI, thank you. Everyone, after the Collector boarding we need some defense for the ship and crew. The Geth will provide platforms on each deck to help with tasks, and defense when needed. They will not be up to Legion's intelligence, but EDI can control them when necessary." Everyone seemed to agree with the plan. The small shuttle took off. The Geth from the shuttles came and asked everyone to enter a shuttle so they could proceed to the capitol.

Kasumi and Jacob entered the shuttle Shepard and Tali had been using. "Well, it seems clean enough, I guess I can sit here." Kasumi looked at the seats.

"The shuttle is clean Kasumi, how is the one you used, I see you're not in it. Any reason why?" Tali quipped and grinned.

"No, no, it's fine, just wanted the company." She looked around for anything to rib her friend about. The shuttles streaked across the sky to the capitol city, which was mostly rubble. Kasumi broke the small talk of the shuttle, "So, fully bonded, what did that entail?"

Shepard smiled as Tali blushed. The Geth was heard over the speaker system. "Bonding requires and has both a mental and physical part. They have a strong bond due to amount of time spent together as a unit."

"Really." Kasumi grinned in a way that made Tali nervous. "How much bonding was done?"

"We have learned from the unit Legion that this can be a sensitive area and we should not give specifics." Tali relaxed. "The commander and creator Shepard were the most active physical organic pair on the planet."

Tali blushed again, she was about to speak when Kasumi cut her off. "By how much and over who?"

"The next pair was Kasumi Goto and Jacob Taylor. They were 95% of the Shepard pair."

"You said no more betting on us Kasumi, you promised!" Tali was still blushing as the rest of the shuttle snickered.

"I won't, I just asked a question." She held Jacob's hand as he shook his head in disagreement of the conversation. They were approaching the city. Tali looked out and saw nothing but ruble and a bombed out ruins. She blinked as the reflection of a lone golden dome reflected the light of the day, it was the only building standing. Geth worked on it, fixing the exterior.

The shuttles landed, everyone gathered and followed the Geth inside.

"What is this place? It's not the halls of government." Tali tapped her omni-tool trying to get information on their location.

"Affirmative, it is the Hall of the Keepers." The quarians stopped.

"What's that?" Shepard asked the Geth.

"It is a sacred hall where the Keepers are immortalized. The wisdom from their time collected for the next ones."

"Shepard, if I remember right, it's supposed to be like a museum." Kal looked around anxious to see the history. "How did it survive?"

"It has been rebuilt, all of the specifications were known. The statues are back in place."

The crew continued on, the Geth reciting the parts of the building like a tour guide, and answering questions. Finally, they turned a corner and proceeded down the Hall of Protectors. The first had his sword drawn as his mate clasped his arm, as they proceeded, the rest were just standing, with or without mates. The statues were in silver, and quite detailed. The Geth explained the process to make them and what was symbolized. They were life like representations in their actual size. The rows and columns lined the Hallway as it proceeded to the main oval chamber. At the end of the row, a Geth statue stood in one of the pedestals. The quarians could barely look at it. It was there for 300 years, longer than any quarian.

The end of the hallway had new statue, a Geth unit wiped it off and disappeared. As they approached, they realized it was Kal. They all gather around and took vids, making Kal stand next to it. Kal noticed the space for a mate to be with him. He signed and thought of Calda. The Geth explained the current Protector had the active place and would be moved to the wall when his time was ended. The sword was out of its hilt, and by his side. A call to arms for the quarians to be ready, it was meant for the Reapers, not the Geth.

After some vids and an official oath by Kal, they proceed to a huge oval chamber under the dome. In here, the Keeper's statues were arranged. They were gold and twice as large as the people they emulated. The crew knew what was coming and raced to the middle of the room. A large cloth hung over a statue in the middle of the room. The quarians took their time, looking at some of the heroes they learned about growing up. The first had a sword drawn and at his waste, while his mate had her dagger seethed with her hand over it. It was bringing the quarians together, symbolizing that weapons would not be needed between them.

Tali looked at the faces of the mates, so happy it seemed. A few seemed stern, but these were graceful women looking out for their planet. She didn't think she fit in with them. She stopped in front of one, the name ending in Zorah. She looked the face looking at her mate. Shepard commented on the resemblance. Most of the others were not Zorah's. She noticed the look most of the crew gave the statues, not good it seemed. She felt her emotions boil up, how could they have thrown it all away? What would they think of their descendants roaming the stars with no home? The last statue was again a single Geth.

As they approached the middle of the room Shepard had some questions. "Why is this being rebuilt, how long ago did it start? Why are the Geth represented?"

"As soon as the war was over. We have been cleaning and repairing the planet as resources allowed. This was deemed important to the creators. After proper burial of the dead, it had been an ongoing effort. The Geth are present because Rannoch must always have a Keeper and Protector. The creator history told us this was paramount. We honor the request."

"Can a human be in it? How long have you worked on these?"

"Affirmative. Asari mates have been present. These were started when you accepted the position. The machinery to make them continues to build missing Keepers and Protectors. Resources are used as permitted."

They all arrived in front of the covered statue, Shepard and Tali nervously shifting back and forth on their feet. Neither wanting the attention it would bring.

"The Protector reveales new statues." It handed a rope to Kal.

"Well Shepard, you think this will piss off the fleet enough?" He grabbed the rope and pulled, the covering was yanked off. He smiled at the couple to whole time. Everyone looked and cheered.


	53. Chapter 51

_Nusquam Alius Res (Nothing else Matters)_

_Chapter 51_

At twice their normal size, Shepard and Tali stood in detailed gold. Shepard was charging forward, the sword drawn and pointing forward, a grim look of determination on his face. His other arm held Tali as she held the dagger in a defensive gesture, her other arm wrapped around his. She looked at her face, did it deserve to be here with the rest of quarian history?

The Geth began, Shepard was rallying the people to his cause, Tali bring the people together, it had been hoped none would ever be in the pose, but the Geth deemed it appropriate. The crew went around and took vids, marveling at the realism. Shepard never liked the statues, and he hadn't visited Elysium since he left the planet. Tali just looked at her face, seeing herself, no visor, and it seemed foreign.

A Geth wheeled out a small triple level cart. It was full small version of the statue. Shepard groaned. The Geth explained the first mint was considered precious to the quarians. One would be in the Shepard's new home. These were for those close to the couple. Shepard let everyone take one if they wanted, there were extras, and then a second cart came out. That was a full pressing. Garrus was laughing as he and Joker had a sword fight with theirs. A glare from Tali stopped them. The Geth took the small statues to the shuttles. Finally, the Geth guiding them presented the Keeper and the Lady with matching gold bracelets as a symbol of their bond. But, a high ranking official had to actually clasp it on them to complete the ceremony. As they walked out the small Geth shuttle from before landed, and the door opened.

The same Geth unit walked out, but its gait was familiar.

"Legion, glad to have you back." Shepard smiled and shook its hand.

"Thank you Shepard-Commander. We are surprised at your persistence in wanting this platform back."

"You are part of the team Legion, we just can't toss you aside for a newer model. If that was true, Joker and Garrus wouldn't be with us."

"Hey, you got a newer model turian around? I didn't think so." Garrus and Joker starting speaking to each other in whisphers.

"This new platform has been upgraded with 200 more programs and is now a faster platform. We will continue to serve with the Commander on the mission."

"Thank you Legion, glad you're here." Legion turned to Tali.

"Creator Shepard, we are glad your bonding was successful. Will you come with us?" Legion motioned to the shuttle.

Tali didn't respond at first. Kasumi whispered in her ear, "That's you Mrs. Shepard." And pushed her forward.

"Oh, of course Legion." The women laughed and realized they would all have to get used to it. Tali followed Legion as Shepard had a concerned look on his face.

"No harm will come to the Lady commander. We will be back shortly after you."

"May I come?" Liadi came forward.

"Affirmative." Legion turned and lead them to the shuttle.

Tali and Liadi got in the shuttle, it had a small ledge on the back they used as a seat. She still wasn't fully comfortable being alone with the Geth, but tried to hide it. Being away from Shepard was what hurt.

"What's this about Legion?"

"The gift for the Keeper. You must give one, tradition dictates."

"I know, but I have nothing, the fleet has nothing but itself and he has given so much." She leaned against the wall feeling the vibrations as they accelerated.

"We will help you. As the Heretic Geth have retreated back to our space, we brought back items for inspection, and resources. We have a recent Heretic Geth shipment here. It will be broken down for rebuilding, but you may find a gift for the Commander."

"Thank you Legion, it is nice of you and the Geth to offer." Going through junk, Tali sighed and tried to get comfortable. Liadi studied the new Geth platform in front of her.

They landed on the far side of the city from the camp. Tali saw the other shuttles veer off and continue to their temporary home. Several Geth gathered to help Tali and Liadi shift through the returned items.

They started looking, guns of all types and sizes were present. Sniper, shotgun, pistol, everything, but John had plenty and loved that Revenant to death. Armor? John liked his current cross of Krestel armor with the sniper visor, nothing here was better. There was so much to go through. The Geth would point at intact items for them to investigate. She found several visors and picked them up for the team. They approached the end of one row and headed for the next. Other Geth began to move the items for break down and smelting for new building material.

The second row was the same. A small shuttle was in it, maybe for an insertion team? The Geth had items from all over the universe. Krogan, quarian, human, turian, asari, salarian, everything, the Heretic really got around. It seemed impersonal though. She tagged parts she thought they could use. She couldn't hold any more and laid it down for the Geth to bring back later. Tali heard a loud bang and looked to the front of the row. Several Geth were moving an object and it had fallen on one of them. Tali, Liadi, and Legion moved to the scene.

"Legion, what will happen to this unit?" Tali inquired.

"It's programs are intact and have been uploaded to a main hub. Once it's body it rebuilt, it will be placed back in a mobile platform."

"Are Geth immortal? Do your programs ever stop?"

"Programs are phased out over time. New ones replace them, we evolve." They saw the Geth's body put in to the pile for smelting. Something flashed in the corner of her eye, reflecting sunlight for a moment as junk passed it. Another flash, curious, Tali walked towards it, nothing else in the various piles and rows seemed all that interesting, at least this sparkled. She came to the pile, and waited as the Geth removed the junk around it.

Tali froze, Liadi looked at her inquisitively. There on the ground in front of her was the perfect gift, something John would love. Her mind protested, knowing what it would mean for her, the crew, Garrus, but Joker might like it. She had them clear the rest of the debris away. It was slightly different though, she tried to place what it was. She traced her hands on it. He heart pleased in what she had found as her mind protested. Liadi wondered why the object was so fascinating to Tali.

"Legion, it seems different."

"Wait, gathering data. This unit was built after feedback from Shepard-Commander and his missions. Improvements were made. It is the S model named after him. It never reached full production; this is one of 4 known prototypes."

"Does it work?" She backed up to get a full view now that more debris was cleared. Fear still gripped part of her, but everything else was saying yes, do this one thing to please her mate. After all he had done and continued to do for her and their people; she could sacrifice and do this for him. It would be useful on missions too, everyone else be damned.

"It needs some minor repair, but works."

"Can it be fixed by morning?"

After a brief pause, "Affirmative."

"Perfect, let's go back to the camp. Fix it and this is how I want it presented." They headed for the shuttle as the Geth cleared the gift and started prepping it.

"Tali, can we talk for a bit?" Liadi looked apprehensive.

"Yes of course Liadi, Legion, we'll catch up." The Geth nodded and went to wait in the shuttle.

"So much is happening. I wanted to thank you. For all of this, all quarians should. I know you'll say it's Shepard, but you have a lot to do with this. He knows it."

"I didin't do that much, but thank you Liadi, it means a lot." Tali looked at her unmasked friend, she didn't look that much different than Tali. She stayed grey though and didn't tan much like Tali had.

"Have you told him about our looks?" Liadi, looked at her reflection in a piece of metal.

"No, but it's one of the reasons why I never showed anyone my face. When I hit puberty my looks changed. I know our people think we're ugly. But, the humans, and everyone else will think we're pretty. My mom was pretty, but I guess I got my father's Zorah genes in the end. It doesn't matter, Shepard thinks I'm beautiful, it's all I need."

"I suppose you're right. Maybe I need to find my own human. Now that my face is exposed no quarian will want me." She looked away as she said it.

"Nonsense, it's been 300 years, maybe the standard has changed to more of the asari look and how we look. We see more on pilgrimage than in the fleet on what people find pretty. Besides, it's billions verses 18 million. Guess my statue will scare them all for eternity then." They laughed and headed to the shuttle. They only saw a few faces like their's in the hall of the Keepers. "Someone is still out there for you Liadi, you'll see. Besides, they bet on you like they did me. The humans think you're pretty. The betting pool proves it."

Liadi smiled at the thought, maybe she could find another mate. Even it wasn't a quarian.

"Do you think Kal will tell, and why is the gift so special Tali? For what he has done, it doesn't seem that big of a deal."

Tali smiled big, "Kal won't say anything if he wants to wind up with Calda, and as for the gift, you'll see, trust me."

Tali, Liadi, and Legion landed as dinner was ready. Tali had a big smile on her face. She walked over to John who was talking to Miranda, Joker, Jacob, and Garrus. John greeted her.

"What happened?"

"Oh we found a gift worthy of the Keeper, from me and the Geth. Also, some other items for the team, they'll show up tomorrow too." She smiled and stood by him.

"Well, we have some things to catch up on, EDI will arrive tomorrow morning. We'll take stock as needed. The slaver mission for the cook is becoming bigger than we thought. A good way to get back in the swing of things. Zaeed is making progress on Omega. Wrex pulled the Blood Pack out, Zaeed is aligned with Aria, that just leaves the Eclipse. They're getting driven out now along with smaller gangs. Aria will control it, and Zaeed might be second, especially if he sets up the Blue Suns there. Now, to get the Citadel Council to accept everyone for the war. Hell, get them to tell the people of the galaxy."

"You'll have Krogan ground troops, and the quarian and Geth fleets, that's impressive." Jacob commented.

"But, we need the other fleets, and outfitted with the new weapons Jacob, or we'll never survive." Miranda crossed her arms thinking.

"Well we have some time I hope. Let's call it a night." Shepard ended the conversation and they all walked over the meal area and joined the crew. Afterwards, Garrus and Kasumi stood in front of everyone.

"It's time for another chapter everyone, the saga continues." Everyone gathered around the two as Shepard and Tali could only sigh at what might come.

"The Krogan and Rannoch episodes! Recording Opel?" Garrus got confirmation as Opel nodded.

Garrus got in to character and started. "Wrex, let's unite the Krogan under you, that'll work, no one will fear that."

"Be careful my love."

"I am Shepard, Krogans fear me! To work." Garrus looked tired now, "It's been 30 days, this is taking too long, Wrex, can we wrap this up or something? A fight of the leaders, end it all, now? Okay, you couldn't mention this before? I didn't ask? Gotcha. Come hell varren, to the pit."

"Oh, my sweet is off to fight the big bad Krogan. I'll track him as everyone else is laid up and surprise him with a picnic." Kasumi bounced away.

"Alright, let's do this, one more, yeah Zaeed, no, someone else, Tali? Sure, why not."

"I will fight by his side, let's go!" They stood side by side.

"Execute plan alpha lucky zulu deep doo doo!" They made firing sounds and Kasumi pulled in front of Garrus. "I'll fire my big manly black hole gun! Ha, eat the void! Wait Tali's been throw back, I must catch her and still fire my big gun." Kasumi started going backwards towards Garrus. Then, they entered slow motion. As Kasumi neared Garrus, his hand switched from reaching for her waist to her butt. She settled there. "Ah, I have her, that feels better!"

"Wait. Are you kidding? That didn't happen!" Tali stood up and shouted. "We barely made it, he just caught me."

Garrus sighed and tapped his omni-tool. A vid projector on the table displayed an image from the battle on the ground. It was just before Tali was blown back by the Krogan. He zoomed in on Shepard. He played it frame by frame and it showed Shepard's hand moving south just as he caught Tali.

As the crew laughed or snickered, Garrus and Kasumi assumed their previous positions. "Ah yes, this feels about right in battle."

"Oh Shepy poo, thank you, let's fire our guns together." They looked at each other and then to the imagined battle. "We won! The varren saved us all!" Tali looked at Kasumi, Sheppy poo?

"Do I have to let go now?" He released her and fell to his knees as his arms stretch upwards. "URZZZzzzzzzz!"

Shepard sniffed, he missed Urz and the sacrifice he made for them.

"Well, on to Rannoch!"

"My home, ruled by an alien and machines, yes, the admirals will like that. Let's go!"

"Oh yeah, some of my people solved that pesky immune thing, who loves ya baby! Okay, I'm in charge here, where's my statue, super quarian's too?"

"Oh Sheppies, it's beautiful, 4 meters of us leading the way! How can I and quarians ever repay you?"

Garrus drew her close, "The only way I know how, bond with me, and for every quarian who gets saved. Your people will never know the sacrifice you made and will continue to make for them in my clean Captain's cabin."

"The rest we cannot do because of the mature nature of their time on Rannoch. Until the next chapter, we thank you." The bowed to applause and cheers. Tali and Shepard were still looking at the holo with Shepard's hand on her ass as they fired their guns. Finally, Shepard laughed, but Tali still huffed. She would get back at them somehow. Actually, she knew Garrus would get his in the morning.

The night came quick, everyone was excited for EDI and the Normandy to come back, and went to their tents. Tali, Liadi, and Kasumi were talking at one end of a table. Jack was at the other staring between them. Wanting to belong, but assuming rejection. At least Miranda wasn't there. They were nice enough, even if Jack gave them a hard time. Neither threw their relationships in anyone else faces either. Seeing Tali had been an eye opener too. Jack had a family now, and another one with her mom.

She had been in contact with her mom and half-sisters. Jack looked down to the end of the table. Tali and Kasumi were looking at her, all three came to her end. Jack didn't move, she waited for it to go wrong. She also waited for friends.

"Hi Jack, how's it going?" Kasumi leaned in.

"Still in contact with your mom?" Tali stayed put as Jack put a pissed off look on her face.

"Yeah, great, my dad maybe Cerberus, isn't that wonderful, maybe it's TIM!" Jack looked at them, feeling them out. Kasumi saw what was on Jack's omni-tool.

"Oh, you're the one Shepard mentioned. I should have known. A little dark, but not bad, what happened?" Jack froze, looking at the three women next to her. She began to move when she felt 8 fingers on her hands. She saw looks of concern, not pity. She sat back down and let Kasumi finish.

"Okay, I can help if you want." Kasumi smiled.

"No making it some happy bullshit!"

"I cannot take the soul of the piece from its author, never."

"I'm sure it's fine Jack." Tali supported Kasumi, besides, maybe it would stop the banging from her hole at all hours, even with Zaeed gone.

"Okay, but no laughing." She sent them each a copy of her poem and left for her tent. While Kasumi went over it with an editor's discrimination, Tali and Liadi just read and weren't sure what to think. Miranda came up and sat down, she looked at the three women.

"Ladies."

"Miranda."

"Miri."

"Ms. Lawson."

"We should talk." Tali and Kasumi looked at each other and back to Miranda waiting.

"Tali, I'm sorry if I treated you rudely before. I hope I wasn't too harsh."

"Thanks Miranda, I know you were concentrating on a mission. It's okay."

"Good, we need to have a good working relationship."

"Sure, Miri, but what about Jack?" Kasumi looked towards Jack's tent.

"I know I should apologize for me. What Cerberus has done can't come from me. I am thinking about some of the things they have done for the…good of all as they say." She looked at Jack's tent. "But, I know you know about missions Tali, Liadi, and Kasumi. This was nice; maybe we can do it again sometime." She stood up and went to her tent to see her sister. Jack came out after making sure Miranda was gone.

"Well, what did cheerleader want? How's the review?" Jack sat down.

"Just some fine tuning, you'll get the structure down." Kasumi sent the file back to Jack. "I didn't change the substance."

"I understand where you're coming from Jack, I'm not good enough to make suggestions though. Miranda didn't have anything to say, we didn't show her this." Tali looked at Liadi for confirmation as she spoke.

"Okay, you three may be alright after all. Thanks, I ummm….appreciate it." Jack stomped back to her tent.

The three friends were alone again.

"Congratulations Kasumi, you and Jacob make quite the pair."

"Like you and Shepard don't. When it gets rough after it goes public, I'll be there for you."

"I know, how bad do you think it will be?"

"Bad, real bad. Shep's quite the catch, and well, you are a quarian."

"I know, he shouldn't have to go through this." Tali lowered her head.

"Nonsense! If he wants to be with you he does, and he is." Liadi nodded in agreement.

"I know, he just deserves better. What did Miranda want? That was weird."

"Oh that was nothing. Miranda was acknowledging your beauty and that it's over, so you two can be friends."

"Huh?"

"Look, Miranda is very pretty, so if she lost Shepard to someone unknown or ugly she couldn't deal with it. She views things in that manner. You're pretty enough for her to acknowledge Shep is with you. She can save face to everyone. I know you don't get it with quarians not being to see each other and all. Trust me, it's a good thing. She could even deal losing to Liadi." The quarians smiled at the compliment.

"If you say so. If Samara was here, she could help with Miranda and Jack. At least ease the tension." Tali commented looking at Jack's tent.

"This is more fun though." Liadi giggled.

"Hey, you owe me something, I want it."

"What?" Kasumi couldn't think of anything she had to give Tali.

"Well, you said if I removed my helmet, you would remove yours. You've been on my home planet with a hood on you the whole time. Except with Jacob I bet. At least you took your armor off, so off with it."

Kasumi looked around and then pulled her hood back. She was a little paler than Tali thought she would be and had her hair tied up in the back. As she looked at it, Kasumi pulled out a pin and rather large amount of hair fell down. Longer than Miranda's, half way down her back. "It's beautiful, how long can human hair grow?"

"As long as we like. Yours continues to grow too I see Tali. We need to pin it up. With no ear lobes, it just goes where it wants huh?"

"Yeah, I'm still not sure how to take care of it, Werl would have known I guess. Maybe Lehe can tell me." Kasumi got a message on her omni-tool.

"Looks like the men need us, have a good night." They stood and hugged.

"Thanks for being a friend Kasumi, it means a lot. I don't have many."

"I know, me too. Never thought I'd have an alien best friend right? I can't wait to see what crazy gift you got Shep tomorrow! Good night."

Tali turned to Liadi, "You too Liadi, it's nice to have another quarian to talk too. Someone who understands. I think we'll be good friends. The pretty quarians….on the Normandy at least."

"Yes, I think so too. Good night."

Tali left for her tent. Liadi, stayed and looked at the stars alone.


	54. Chapter 52

_Nusquam Alius Res (Nothing else Matters)_

_Chapter 52_

Tali slipped into the tent. John was reviewing some information as she crawled under the covers with him. She knew others were close and might hear them, but the thought excited her. She caressed him, laid her hands on his torso. John shook his head and signaled to the outside. She stopped, but now she was turned on. She looked at him and decided to wait. She changed in to a shirt of his. Finally he fell asleep with her in his arms.

She waited to make sure, and climbed on top of him. She gentle kissed his chest, she saw him smile and move a bit. To make sure, she got some lubricate and applied it to herself. She softly and gently caressed him until he was hard. He murmured but didn't wake. She slid on his member a few times until she couldn't stand it. She grabbed him and changed his angle. She gentle lowered herself on to him. A little bit at a time until she was filled with him, it always felt like he was in every part of her, complete. She lay on his chest and rocked a little. Quietly she bit her lip when the pulses started, trying to control her breathing.

John started to stir, he eyes opening. He felt her on him, no him in her. The feeling of ecstasy, he tried to move, but she wouldn't let him. He began to fully wake up when he heard a voice. He sat up, Tali just moved to the side a bit, still riding him.

"Commander?"

"Joker?"

"Yeah, just walking around, can't wait to see EDI and the Normandy."

"Y-y-y-eah." Shepard stuttered out. Tali was squeezing him with her legs, a vice like grip on his penis as she bit down on his side. She was coming and still being quiet, but the bite hurt.

"Can't wait to head but to space, kick some Reaper ass."

"S-s-s-sure." John cold barely speak, she felt wonderful. Now she was tracing her fingers on his chest. Pulsating on him as her orgasm continued. He was going to lose it.

"You okay in there?"

"Yeah! Yeah, just tired." His eyelids closed as he felt her tensing up on him.

"Sorry commander, I'll let you get back to sleep. See you in the morning."

"Uh huh." Was all John could get out as he heard Joker walked off. He lowered himself back to the ground. Tali got back horizontal on him. She whispered a hush in his ear and continued, slowly, quietly, and for John painstakingly teasing. He wanted to roll her over and finish it, but it would be too much noise, she had him. She stretched out on him taking longer strokes, and it hit her, the final and biggest one. She clamped down on his shoulder and shook as it consumed her. John felt the vibrations making the pleasure even better.

Tali lay on him tried and feeling great. She looked at John, he had a strange look on his face, one of frustration. Why? Then she realized, he was still hard, he hadn't been able to finish. She resumed rocking on him as he began to speak. She knew he would protest, she leaned to his ear. "Just let me do this for you. Please." He stopped and enjoyed himself. A small cry of pleasure finally escaped his lips, but was quickly covered by Tali's lips. Their tongues playing with each other as she felt John start to leave her, spent. He smiled and hugged her. They were both asleep before words could be spoken.

After the showers were finished and breakfast bars consumed, they broke the camp. Garrus noticed Tali couldn't look him in the eye, what was this gift? A small Geth transport came over with the parts Tali salvaged the day before. Some spare parts for the ship, but most items were visors for the ground crew. Miranda found a yellow pair she thought matched her outfits, Tali picked one she could customize for missions or engineering, and Grunt took two after Mordin said he could find a way to use them both. Someone shouted and they saw their home fly out of the sun, circle and land at the port. Her hangar door opened, EDI waiting for her friends and crew to come back aboard.

Miranda turned to Legion, "How did a port get here near the beach and city?"

"It belonged to a wealthy creator. He had it for a ship bigger than the Normandy. We repaired it. It will be used to help the creators come back." The crew began to head to the ship. As they approached, five unique Geth greeted them

"Legion, EDI, who or what are these?"

"These are for protecting me and the crew commander." EDIanswered. "They can also do much of the duties Mr. Gardner used to do, light work on my systems. There is one for each deck. Each can be armed when approved and do ship defense. In the meantime, they can help move items on the ship. Each will sit in an out of the way place on a deck. They are aware, but not as aware as Legion. They can be upgraded as you want. This should be more comfortable for the crew. I can assume control of them as necessary. "

Shepard looked them over. They were not Geth in the classic sense. The first looked like a walking hover cart, and could haul a great deal of weight, given its size. It must have been for the cargo bay. Three looked like regular Geth, and one was a little smaller and sleeker than the others. "Where are the upgrades held?"

"They will be in the AI Core in a separate container not connected to my or Legion's systems."

Shepard looked at Tali who was scanning their systems. They had the upgrades of software, and were not on the reaper technology line. She nodded her approval and left the ramp for the ground.

"Okay, they can stay, what are their names? Don't say Geth either."

"They are Alpha through Echo. Echo is in the cargo bay, Alpha the top. They have the human letter designating them."

"Alright, let's get ready to test out your repairs."

"Wait everyone; you should all be here for this, it will affect all of the ground crew at least." Tali shouted. The crew moaned and returned the tables. A Geth transport came in to view with something slung beneath it covered in a black sheet, hiding it. Tali saw Garrus look at her and quickly turned away. She was nervous, Garrus could tell, he stepped closer to her. The ship stopped and hovered a few meters off of the ground and dropped the item with the cloth still around it in a perfect square. It bounced a bit and then settled, it made a familiar sound as it hit. Garrus tried to remember the sound as the transport flew off.

"John, this is my gift to you from me, the Geth, and the quarians. Just a little something for all you've done, when they find out that is of course." She looked at Garrus who had paced off the object and returned to a few meters from Tali who continued to wring her hands together. "I'm sorry Garrus. I love him, I don't know what else to say."

Garrus looked at Tali and then the gift. He was puzzled. "What could you give Shepard that you have to apologize to me for? Come on, just open it."

Tali stationed John in the middle of the object, a few meters back. She looked at Garrus and down as she gave John the cable to remove to covering. The crew had gotten closer as Tali and Garrus had their talk, what could be so interesting? John had a puzzled look on his face, and looked at them both. Garrus shrugged imitating a human again and waited. John pulled the cable, the four posts fell taking the cover with them. There it was in all its glory.

Garrus recoiled and swore as his mandibles flared so wide a crack was heard on his reconstructed side; he grabbed his face and fell to the floor.

"Turian down!" Joker shouted as Chakwas made her way to Garrus.

"You could have warned him Tali!" Chakwas started to inspect the damage as Garrus kept mumbling "No", and "The horror."

The crew looked for Shepard's reaction.

"This, this." He looked at Tali, and picked her up giving her a kiss. "This is incredible!" He lowered her and walked over giving the wheel of his new beloved Mako a hug.

"This isn't over quarian!" Garrus yelled as Chakwas told him to be still.

"I said I was sorry Garrus, but he's my Keeper."

"I don't care, ahh that hurts!" His eyes transfixed on the vehicle in front of him. It wasn't the vehicle that was the problem, it was Shepard's driving. His body reacted, making feel all of the bumps and bruises from the last SR-1 missions. "No."

As Shepard hugged the tire, it felt different. "Wait, what's wrong with it? It's different?" He turned to Tali, most of the crew left for the ship, it was just another tank to them.

"John, it's the S version. For Shepard, they took your suggestions, all of ours from the SR-1 and made improvements. It's slightly bigger. It's longer, wider, and little bit taller. Too big for the alliance frigates and the operations they wanted to do apparently, but will be fine for us."

Garrus got to his feet and came to where Shepard and Tali were talking. "Explain. His own hell ride version?"

"You'll like it to Garrus, they really took our suggestions." She called up the information on it from the Geth. "The main cannon was upgraded from 155mm to 210mm, the coaxial machine gun remains, they added a top hatch gun that can be controlled remotely from the inside, and two small machine guns up front for shooting things you run over. It takes in to account more species, a wider longer compartment can hold Krogan or more crew better, the co-pilot and gunner positions have switchable interfaces built in for other species. The Mass Core is bigger and more than needed for its size, so, bigger drops, higher jumps, hence the bigger tires you already know about. The armor and shields have been increased too. The core is big enough to handle it all. Over powered you might say. They listened, which why of 4 made, only 2 remain. One is at the factory, and this one, never used, it was captured. The other 2 were destroyed. The alliance didn't seem to care about accommodating other species. It can fit in our Normandy just fine on the remaining hook in front of the Hammerhead. I love you John."

"This is beautiful." John left and walked around the Mako checking it out. Garrus looked at Tali.

"How could you! We agreed, years ago on what would happen if he ever came across another one. Promised!"

"I love him Garrus, it makes him happy. Besides, you like the new specs, I can tell." She looked him in the eyes gauging his response.

"Fine, but you owe me. The skits are nothing compared to his driving!" He glared, holding his face. "Shepard must be doing a number on you."

Tali grabbed his injured mandible. "No, the whole fleet will see your skits and your made up exaggerations. I know what I'm doing you Bosh'tet. Even?"

"Fine! Let go." He stepped back as Shepard was finished with his inspection. Liadi watched as Shepard had a huge smile on his face and figured Tali knew him well. But, it was just a tank she thought.

"Okay, enough for 6 with no problems now, more if we bring smaller people. Tali, Garrus, Grunt, Miranda, and Jacob, you lucky guys are close, get in. Joker, ready for drop practice?"

"You know it commander, giving EDI the specs now."

Shepard was all smiles he climbed in to the cockpit and started it up. Tali sat in the co-pilot seat bringing up the systems and shields. Garrus sat in the turret changing the interface to a Turian one. Grunt, Mianda, and Jacob sat in the back. They all wondered what they had missed out on. Shepard just slowly drove the Mako in to the Normandy and parked it in its new home.

"Okay, let's make sure it fits securely. Garrus, the guns need calibrating when you're done, I mean somewhat satisfied with the Normandy's calibrations. Let's go, lots to catch up on. When Joker's ready, we do drops!" He got out of the Mako and headed for the elevator.

"That's it, what's the big deal?" Jacob seemed perplexed.

"It's coming, you'll see. He's way to happy for not being with Tali." Tali reached for Garrus's mandible again. Garrus ducked back. "Bring some cushions."

Grunt scoffed and left, Jacob turned to Garrus, "When do we get checked out to drive it?"

Tali and Garrus started to shush him. "Never ask, he wouldn't let anyone else drive it, no matter what. Don't ask, you'd have a better chance asking out Tali in front of him."

"Garrus, I swear, I'll get my shotgun right now."

"Relax, you know I'm right. Look, just tell everyone not to ask, EVER."

"But he lets us drive the Hammerhead." Jacob was still confused.

"Don't ever ask!" They both said in unison.

Miranda and Jacob looked at each other and left the two aliens to their bickering, both thought, how bad could it be?

The crew settled back in to the Normandy. The new Geth helping as needed. Echo plodded along and surprised everyone when it got off of all fours and into a standing position to finish a task. Shepard smiled as his ship came to life again.

"Everything is onboard commander, we're ready to go and do a shakedown run."

"Okay Joker, take us up. EDI, ask Kal and Liadi to get some shots of the planet as they missed them on the way in."

*****N.A.S.*****

The shakedown had gone well, and everything had been improved by a few percent across the board. They were in orbit doing some minor testing and waiting for the drop testing to begin. Shepard had gone through his messages. Everyone wanted to see him. Samara still needed him to come to Thessia, the Turian hierarchy wanted to see him, the quarians were still pissed, Wrex, Aria, and Zaeed were doing okay though. Kelly broke his train of though. Another message from his mom.

"Commander the ShadowBroker and the Illusive man wish to speak to you."

"I'll handle it." He finished a quick email to Lehe to get ready for the quarian welcome event.

He brought up the shadow broker first. The deep voice and image appeared.

"Is he on? Shut it Feron it's Shepard not a customer, I can speak as I like. You there yet?"

"I'm here, what's up?"

"Liara's asleep. But the slave ship with the cook changed course, they are near Bartian space. You need to go now if you are going to catch them. Some strange ships seem to be following them too, Rachni shapes, can you believe that, but hell, you released them. So, be careful, coordinates sent. Are you married or bonded or partners now or something?"

"Yes."

"Great. See Feron, no problems. Shit is this thing off?" The image disappeared. The Rachni, he needed to check it out.

The table dropped and TIM appeared.

"Done with your vacation Shepard? Work needs to be done." He took a slip of his whiskey. "We need those coordinates for the anti-reaper gun."

"I'm working it. I have a quick mission to do. I am seeing the rest of the citadel races leadership too. I'm getting it done."

"Very well. I heard some progress has been made with the conduits. You may want to check it out. The Idenna and her escort the Bavea have returned to the fleet. The other escorts were destroyed, maybe by Reapers. I'm gathering information now. Also, Gillian Grayson is aboard, it seems the other humans died. She may be quite powerful by now. Is Rannoch ready for the quarians?"

"Yes, we'll have the fleet. It should get us a space fleet to get Krogan around for us as needed. I should be able to secure it in a few weeks. Given your previous record with the quarians, just stay away, I'll check on Grayson."

"Oh yes, the party. I heard new Keeper introductions were quite the event." He faded out of view.

Shepard contacted Anderson who had Udina present. Udina went to leave when he saw Shepard. "Udina wait."

"Yes commander?"

"Look, I know we have our differences, but we both want to save humanity and the universe."

"I'll bite commander, what shit storm have you unleashed this time?"

"Nothing, and I need to keep it that way. I know you have a talent for this political stuff. Listen to me, help me out, and I'll owe you one, it's that important."

Anderson and Udina look at each other then waited for Shepard to continue.

"I need the council to accept the Krogan, Quarians with Geth, Rachni, and maybe Omega with Aria in charge as associate citadel members. Then when the war is over, full members."

"That's a tall order Shepard." Anderson was surprised.

"Hmmm…..I can do it. You'll owe me Shepard. Are they on our side?"

"They are united against the Reapers. They are with me."

"Fine, what's this party I'm hearing about? You're a king or something?"

"No, nothing like that, I'm just holding the quarian home world until they're ready. Symbolic, that's it.

"Can we hold a ceremony and introduce the other races there? To the universe? Force their acceptance?" Udina seemed to be talking to himself as much as Shepard.

"I'll get the leaders there if I can. I'll throw you a good will gesture too. Councilor, tell Udina who I am with, let him make some money. Go through the Shadowbroker to cover your tracks."

Udina's eyes opened, "You must be really serious. I'll take on the challenge, but you'll owe me big Shepard." Lost in thoughts and schemes, Udina wandered off.

"Anything else John?"

"Yes, the Idenna has returned. Some human biotic is on board? The other humans have died."

"Gillian! Wonderful, I'll tell Kahlee. We'll take and help her out. She may want to go back to the academy. Where are you going until the event?"

"Well, we need to look at some slavers near Bartarian space. Some Rachni may be involved. I heard some progress was made on the Prothean relays."

"Yes, big news. We can turn off Relays. We tested it on a real Relay already. We can't fully control them, but turning them on and off would give us some control."

"You can do it now?"

"Anytime you want, let me know. We go to the Relay, insert the code and it locks as we leave. Coming in, the proper sequence opens it again. Anyone can still enter from another Relay, but no one can leave."

"I may need that sooner than you think. Get a ship ready."


	55. Chapter 53

_Nusquam Alius Res (Nothing else Matters)_

_Chapter 53_

The Idenna had been back in the fleet for a few days. The admirals had been going over the data along with the scientists. Had they run into a Reaper? Losing the other ships would keep other missions from going out. But, they had to deal with a human. Humans seemed to be involved in the fleet everywhere the admirals turned. One human remained. She was a young human woman in a quarian envirosuit, and currently stood in front of them with an Idenna escort.

"Miss Grayson. We cannot support you in the fleet. You need to go back to your kind, we are sorry." Daro spoke, not sorry at all. The waste of resources on the suit infuriated her.

The quarians had done extensive research on Gillian while she was with them. They had not cured her, but she was much better, communicated, and was at ease around the crew. Her powers kept astonishing the quarians. After her teacher died, she didn't recede in to her mind as they feared, she practiced more.

"I want to stay here." A soft voice said.

"I know child but, we cannot keep you. We know your parents are dead. Maybe you can return to the academy where you were learning?" Shala was concerned for Gillian.

"Can't we contact Shepard? He might be able to help? A show of good faith the daughters can't mess up?" Han was hopeful of the idea.

"Shala, maybe it's time to leave on the Lik'Me Al'lot and find him. Take the human with you." Zaal agreed with Han. "The ship is converted and armed. Go for a few weeks and find him, end this silliness. We'll accept his terms. The Conclave and the people just want to return home."

"You're right, maybe the human Councilor can help us. Anderson seems like Shepard, he'll help us."

"Wait, didn't we get some intel on his girlfriend, she was from their biotic academy. Hold on." Daro searched, if it got Shala and the human away for a bit, she was all for it. "Here it is, Kahlee Sanders."

The human jumped up. "Yes, I would like to see Miss Sanders again."

"It's settled, when the last time you were on a corvette Shala?" Daro smiled, maybe she could do something now. The three had ganged up on her after the berating by the Conclave and had marginalized her.

"Come child, let's see what we can find. Tell Captain Parl'hord to ready the ship, he's in charge of it. I'll send a message to the Councilor, hopefully it will arrive unchanged." They wrapped up the meeting and Shala left with Gillian to prepare for their trip.

*****N.A.S.*****

Zaeed sat in Aria's private office above Afterlife, his feet on the couch, reviewing the pit battle on Tuchanka and laughing at Shepard and Tali.

"Well, it's done. I guess I owe you and Shepard then?"

"Naw honey. Shepard wants you in charge. I need a place to setup shop outside of the citadel. You also want protection, everyone wins."

"How do I know you won't try and take over?"

"Ha. Look at me, I'm getting to old for this shit. I have the Blue Suns back. I'll help Shepard kick some Reaper butt and maybe I'll retire. I have no interest in running this shithole."

"My shithole, get your feet down. What's so funny?"

"Shepard fighting with his girl. Deadly pair though."

Aria looked at the footage and grabbed Zaeed's arm. Could it be? "Who's that?"

"Wrex, Shepard's Krogan buddy. He runs the place now. Why?"

Wrex, she smiled. "Nothing. I can update Shepard on Cerberus. Guess I'll play along."

"Good, where can I set up? Security forces are almost done, the place is pretty quiet."

Aria smiled, she had done it, with some help. But, Omega was completely hers.

*****N.A.S.*****

The Illusive Man sat in his chair, looking at the sun behind him. He took a deep drag on his cigarette. Shepard was becoming too big for not being under his control. Would the forces he was gathering be loyal to Shepard or the Council? Aria would be powerful now with all of Omega and the merc war over. The Blue Suns was a surprise, Zaeed helping the queen. He needed that weapon, and he wanted Gillian to see the results of what had been done to her. He called his current assistant over, "Get a message ready to our remaining loyal Normandy crewman, he has much to do." He hated the hand delivery system, but anything electronic would give him away. He started dictating.

*****N.A.S.*****

Wrex sat in his throne. Taking care of mundane tasks with the remaining resistance crushed. He was in charge. The other Krogan planets had negotiated a peace. He species would not be wiped out, they would thrive again. He needed to prepare his people for the Reapers, the fight of all fights. He called his staff together. A solid regiment of training and fighting was welcomed by all. Now, he just needed Shepard to get the quarians in line to ship them to the fight.

*****N.A.S.*****

A day later, the crew of the Lik'Me Al'lot gathered to set out for Shepard or the Citadel. The message from Kahlee said they would love to have Gillian back; she and Anderson would take care of her. She thanked them profusely for watching over her, and warned them to be wary of Cerberus. They had been struck a blow, but were still strong. The ship followed a few other ships out from the fleet. Four ships taking young quarians on their pilgrimages across the galaxy. Shala envied their chance at exploration. The exploration ships returned, the fleet was starting to exhaust its current system and needed to go to a new one. She would deal with the plans when she got back. The Fleet still had a many months before there was danger of running low on raw materials. She wished Kenn could had have joined them, but he was proving too useful to his new ship. Lia, Calda, and the former Cyniad pilot Lieutenant Forzan came, anyone who knew Shepard would help, and Calda would help with Kal.

*****N.A.S.*****

Shala's thoughts drifted to Tali. She hoped she was okay and could forgive her. So much seemed to be happening recently. She stared out the front of the craft. The ship would be okay, light on weapons, but fast thanks to the retrofit. They had supplies for a few weeks. Just before the five ships entered the relay a ship came through and hovered near it. Shala heard one of the picket ships calling to it. The five ships entered the relay for a neutral location before continuing on.

After they arrived at the next relay Shala got an emergency transmission. The ship that had entered the relay went back through, but had locked the relay. No one could leave the system. This was horrible, who could do such a thing? The ship had no recognized IFF. The admirals would keep it under wraps as long as they could, but she needed to find Shepard. A transmission came over the secure quarian general ship channel.

"This is Commander Shepard, the Keeper of Rannoch. The Migrant Fleet will be kept in its current system until such time as they agree to peace with the Geth. All quarians on pilgrimage please proceed to Omega where you will wait for further instructions from the Blue Suns. Your pilgrimage will be finished on Rannoch. You can return to the fleet, ingress is allowed, but I am offering you something far greater. Any costs to travel to Omega will be covered. Keelah se'lai." The transmission cut, and some coordinates, codes, and an IFF code followed.

The four ships contacted the Lik'Me Al'lot since they knew the admiral was onboard. Shala thought about it. Should she cling to the past and go back, or was the future with this human who helped them at every turn? How did Shepard get on the secure general channel? She had the communications officer open the same channel.

"This is Admiral Shala'Raan vas Tonbay, please do as the Keeper says. We will make our future on our home world. You will get confirmation of safety shortly." She finished, the decision was made. The four ships left for Omega, they would report on the truth of the issue, they were lightly armed, but had experienced pilots. She turned to the crew in the corvette, they were anxious, and all wanted to see Rannoch. "Well, let's find Shepard." They punch in the coordinates from the Shadowbroker and entered the relay.

*****N.A.S.*****

It had been a few days since Shepard sent his message to the quarians, Zaeed reported once the information was confirmed, they started pouring in. They were on ships to keep out of Aria's way and protected. A few scams here and there, but nothing big.

Bigger on Shepard's mind was the event now. He had invited Aria, and Wrex, to come to be accepted in to the Council again. They were thinking about it. The Geth would send an ambassador unit when needed, but felt Legion was adequate until a dedicated unit was needed. He didn't know what to do for the Rachni.

They had been in the new system, looking for the slave ship with no luck so far. The message to the quarians had been a shock to Tali and Kal. Legion explained since all of the quarian systems had been built with help from the early Geth and had grown from these designs, they could find ways to access them, and use them whenever they wanted. They had advanced ahead of their creators in this and other regards. Tali, Liadi, and Kal realized an assault on Rannoch would have ended in the end of the quarian race. The Heretics didn't care for the knowledge and left without it. It was too big to take for the mission they had headed out on.

*****N.A.S.*****

The SSV Orizaba and her battle group where in the edges of Alliance space, looking for Batarian ships after the last altercation. Hannah Shepard got a message from her son a few days ago saying he was quite happy. A large formal wedding would be done later with everyone invited. Who was it? They had two Normandy class frigates in the group looking for anything. Admiral Hackett on board, so everyone was on edge with the big brass around. May be he would finally tell her what he knew about her son and what happened.

The frigates had found something. They each had a N7 detachment onboard and would investigate the planet. The other ships were alerted help might be needed. She reread her son's message, she was happy for him. To be with someone and not worry about his mother's opinion meant the young women must be quiet accomplished. She looked at the Cerberus operative's picture. But, she came back to the quarian, she was always there with him, that mattered to her son. She wrote back hoping to see him soon with his mate. Was that the right term? She was getting tired of the run around, she wanted answers and either John or Hackett would give them.

*****N.A.S.*****

Finally John thought, they found the slave ship and it had an escort. They came up behind them and announced their presence. The escort turned to fire, but was silenced before they could fire a shot. The slave ship tried to run, but the Normandy disabled its drives. They threatened to kill the hostages. EDI scanned the ship and found a number of quarian and Krogan aboard along with other species. Shepard had two teams. Tali and Grunt were with him at the front of the ship, and Garrus lead Kal and Kasumi through the rear. Jacob would lead Miranda and Mordin aboard if needed.

The shuttle dropped off Garrus's team on the rear and Shepard headed for the main airlock. Garrus confirmed they had hacked the door and were in. Shepard's team entered the ship and proceeded to a main area. A Bartarian had a gun against a human's head.

"We want a way home human. With our slaves. It's our culture, we don't care about what you think about it." The Bartarian looked around, his guards trained their weapons on Shepard's group.

"We can talk this out, right? Quite an interesting bit of slaves you have." Shepard looked the captives over.

"Yeah, well things are backed up, we have to move them. Let us go."

"This crappy ship isn't taking you anywhere. We could fix it if you let the slaves go, I'll give you some creds to boot."

"No way human. It's all ours."

As Shepard continued speaking to the Bartarian, Garrus's group went through the ship. There weren't many guards, just chained up slaves. They encountered one guard which Kasumi stuck up behind and stunned, Garrus finished him off with a headshot.

"What was that?" The Bartarians got nervious.

"Sounds like your ships falling apart. So, why are you backed up again?"

"Those collector things wanted certain type of species, we got them. But they haven't come for them in a while, its odd."

"I can guarantee you won't be seeing them, I took them out." Shepard smiled under his mask.

"So the rumors go. Now, we'll take them home then."

"Can't let you do that. Just put the weapons down." They heard another thud. The Batarians look behind them, nothing was there. Garrus and his crew came out and saw the situation. Garrus locked his target, Kal and Kasumi line up there's.

"Last time, just let them go, and you can leave." The human in his grasp just pleaded for it to end. "Okay, have it your way. Now."

As Shepard finished, the lead bartarians head exploded from a well-placed shot by Garrus. The other guards turned to the back of the ship as the gunfire started. That allowed Shepard's group to take out their own weapons. The firefight ended quickly, out gunned and with second rate armor and shields the bartarians fell quickly.

"Everyone alright?" Shepard got nods all around. "Okay, Jacob, bring Mordin over. Tali, see if this junk can fly again. Everyone else, lets free some people."

The cells where opened and the people released. Mordin found most were malnourished, some to the point of starving to death, they couldn't move. He called Chakwas so she could be ready for the groups, Krogan, quarian, salarian, and human. Kasumi went through the logs. The freed slaves where weak and nervous. The supplies they had could only have been another day or two. The base had to be close.

"Got it Shep. A planet not too far from here. Two bases they seem to be a staging area for another base. Not much information on it though. There is another base on different planet for the same reason, but it seems they have already moved the slaves from there forward."

"Okay, we'll finish up here and get those needing help to the Normandy." Tali interrupted him.

"You mean everyone. This ship isn't fit to go anywhere, parts at best. To old and beat up, we should leave it."

"Okay, tell Chawkas to setup in the cargo bay let's get them aboard."

Over the next several hours, they transferred the group to the Normandy and then headed for the planet.

Grunt saw two emaciated Krogans in the group. "How could Krogan come to this?"

"It's been months. They keep us weak, but we are strong, you'll see." The Krogan laid back down, exhausted. Grunt walked off disgusted.

The quarians were marveling at Kal and Tali's new armor which they kept closed. Once they figured out who they were, the group was at ease. They told them who the cook was, trying to keep them all alive with ever they threw at her. The former captives thanked them and Shepard as food was brought out. Echo stayed in the corner of the bay, blending in to the back ground. Kelly came down and got any information from them she could. She made sure everyone had a cot as Chakwas hooked up IVs to everyone.

Shepard and Kelly approached a small woman with matted hair and a dirty face. They tried being nice, but she hid from Shepard. Kelly thought it was the armor and sent him away. The girl was the cook, but didn't understand what was happening.

"Are you my new owners?"

"Goodness no. You're free. We just didn't expect this. You can go home if you want. We don't want to keep you against your will." Kelly tried to assure the young woman. "Do you know your parents? Have a home?" It hit Kelly, "Have you always been a slave?" The women nodded. Kelly hugged her as the young woman cried. Kelly got some samples and hoped they could track down some relatives.

The ground crew gathered in the comm room as Shepard went over the plan. No Mako though, he sighed in disappointment. "Two bases, a large one and small one. I'll be with Grunt and Jack. Jacob you and Miranda will lead groups into the larger base at these two points. Take the Shuttle, and I'll be in the Hammerhead. Once I'm done, I'll come to you as quick as we can. Jacob, take Kasumi and Mordin, Miranda, take Kal and Junior. Legion, if there are more slaves, you'll scare them sorry. Garrus you're eye in the sky and have the ship until we get back, watch out for more ships coming back. Tali make sure EDI survives in one piece, she just got fixed again. Get the briefs and let's go."

The ground crew armed up and headed for the cargo bay. They were surprised at what greeted them. Cots and people everywhere as they came through, some had to move so they could get to their vehicles. As the Hammerhead came down, Jack couldn't look at the people, she thought about her life when she was basically one of them.

"Jack?"

"JACK!" The young women ran over and hugged Jack off guard. "Jack. Are they good owners?"

"Sarah? What are you doing here? How?"

"You know, I cook, clean, service and do what's needed." Shepard cringed when he heard the word service.

"We are not your owners, you're free. We didn't know the situation. We'll get you home." Shepard tried to assure her as the Hammerhead came down.

"These are good people Sarah, it's okay." The other slaves relaxed more as they saw Sarah with Jack.

"It's okay, stay, EDI, tell Legion to come down here. Jack can you lead them away so Legion can come in without causing a commotion?"

"They're all in beds with IVs Shepard, I don't think much will happen. Come on Sarah." Kelly watched the pair walk to the other side of the bay. Her interest peaked, she followed trying to find out more about Jack.


	56. Chapter 54

_Nusquam Alius Res (Nothing else Matters)_

_Chapter 54_

The two teams were in the shuttle and departed, and the Hammerhead was dropped near the small base. Two automated turrets guarded the base which Shepard took out at a distance and then charged through. Nothing greeted them, they approached the dock and entered. They combed the base, nothing, Legion hacked the systems, and found the base had been abandoned for quite some time. Shepard called the other ground teams and informed them to hold if possible, he was coming with the tank. They overloaded the core and left as it exploded behind them.

Shepard heard Jacob and Miranda say they had encounter patrols and were engaging. Shit was all he could think, he pushed the tank as fast as it would go. The kilometers clicked by as they raced to their friends.

"Can't this thing go any faster Shepard, I don't want to miss the fight." Shepard chuckled and hit the booster. "Anything for you Grunt."

Miranda and Jacob had circled their groups back to the front. They were across from each other by the main entrance. Batarians shot at them from the building and sought cover. Kal would pick one off with a rocket if they lingered to long. Each side was at an advantage in a defense battle, so no one could move forward. Kal had cleared the middle ground out. Pot shots were fired back and forth as they waited for one group to advance.

The upper half of the complex exploded as a shell hit it. The Hammerhead roared through the entry constantly firing, sweeping the exposed areas throwing Batarians from their shelter and then finishing them off. They had quite a bit of ground fire and Shepard had to pull the Hammerhead back behind the gate to recharge the minimal shields.

As the Batarians recovered, Kal picked off any who didn't run fast enough. Jacob would pull anyone close and Mordin gunned them down. Kal caught a large group together and they exploded from a well-placed rocket. Shepard came back and ran over or shot anyone left from the Hammerhead. The all clear was given and the tank shutdown as Shepard's team got out.

"Kal, Miranda, ideas?" Shepard scanned the area.

"One entry in the back, one up top and one in the front." Kal ran down the entries. Miranda had a plan.

"We may want to cover the rear if they try and escape. Flush them out by going in the front."

"Sounds good. Kal, you and Legion hole up above the rear with Jacob and take out anyone trying to leave the party. Grunt and Mordin, you're with me. Miranda, take the rest up top." The new teams broke up and went to their locations. As soon as Miranda and Shepard opened the doors, they were met with gunfire. A Blackstorm blast from Shepard cleared the initial hallways. The top floor ended quickly and Miranda's group joined Shepards and proceeded to the next area. They crossed a walkway and looking down, saw rooms holding slaves, mostly human this time. Better feed though. Some of them saw the group and pointed to a door ahead of them on the left.

As Mordin covered the right door just in case, they kicked in the left door. They saw Batarians fleeing the area, Shepard ran after them. Miranda secured the room and worked on freeing the slaves. Shepard descended the stairs after the slavers; they were headed for the rear entry. As they exited they stopped to get ready to ambush their pursuers. Kal and Legion engaged with Sniper rifles and a rocket launcher, the enemies fell quickly; Jacob pulled 2 and blasted them with his shotgun before they fell back to the ground, dead.

Two remained, they saw their friends taken apart and stopped, putting their hands up. Shepard and Grunt escorted them back to the control room.

"What's going on here? Do the collectors still want beings for experiments? Answer me!" He put a gun to their face.

"We don't know. We were just closing the base down. The slaves would be taken to Batarians space since we weren't getting paid for them anymore." They were scared.

"What about the other staging planet?"

"Should be empty. We already cleared it, those slaves are here. We're going to the main base. Look we're just doing our jobs. Balak's running the show."

"BALAK! Where is that bastard!" Shepard grabbed him by the neck and stared into his lower eyes.

"On the planet, getting ready. We are lifting these slaves there as soon as the last ship came in."

"No others?"

"No, just wrapping up."

"Where's the ship?"

"Around the back side of the complex, under some camouflage."

"Okay, you two can go. If I see you again you'll regret it." He shoved the batarian in his grasp back.

"Let's get the people on the ship, and blow this place."

They proceeded to get the freed slaves on the ship after some convincing and Grunt threatening. EDI guided it to orbit. The Normandy came in for the pickup and joined the slave ship above the planet. Tali determined it was still space worthy. Mordin, Junior, and Chakwas headed over to check on the former prisoners. Everyone else gathered in the comm room.

"Any ideas? We can't keep them, and we can't let Balak escape. Not again." Shepard spoke with anger.

Miranda had an idea, "What if we let them go to the base? We hide some of us on the ship, we'll pass the scans, and then as some of us attack, we break out from the inside."

"Who's going to imitate the bartians? Can we risk these people?"

"We found the codes and base location in the ships systems, just mask it and we can fly right in. No harm will come to them. Either we escort them out, or let them fend for themselves in this slave zone." Miranda felt confident about the plan now.

"Okay, let's unload the ones we have to the other ship. We can ask them what they want to do."

As they started the transfer, everyone agreed to the plan, they would not have to fight and they wanted the slavers to pay. Just sit on the ship, they understood. The two Krogan on the Normandy had recovered and refused to join unless they could fight. Grunt was pleased by his kin, so they got weapons and a chance for revenge.

*****N.A.S.*****

The Lik'Me Al'lot came out of FTL above a planet that the chart said was inhabitable. The Normandy was not at the coordinates as they hoped. They found a base which was empty below them. They picked up a small vehicle on the surface, and were quickly interrogated by an unknown ship.

"Quarian ship, this is the Alliance ship SSV Stalingrad, state your business here."

"We are just looking for someone, we are not interfering. We'll move on."

"Wait, we have some quarians on board we rescued and back on our flag ship. We may have more. Can you take them?"

"Possibly, but we will help, please send their names. We'll follow you."

"Roger, follow us, we are going to planet that has more slaves. Apparently more quarians too, if you have any extra food, they could use it when we arrive." The Stalingrad sent the coordinates. The quarians left as their ship was slower. The Stalingrad descended to pick up its Mako.

Lia leaned over to the Admiral, "Slaves, quarians, think they might be here?"

"I hope so, if not how are we going to get anyone back to the fleet, or Omega?" As they finished preparing for FTL, a bartian ship drop out of FTL and attacked. The Lik'Me Al'lot was agile and dodged, but it could not do real damage the larger ship. They called for the Stalingrad as they got hit. Torpedoes streaked across their view and impacted the bartarian ship, stripping its defenses. The Lik'Me Al'lot took advantage and fired what it had, close range energy weapons crippling it. As they ended their attack, another volley from the Stalingrad finished the ship off. However, the Lik'Me Al'lot's FTL was out.

*****N.A.S.*****

"Ma'am"

Hannah Shepard's aide alerted her to a message from one of the scout ships. The Stalingrad had encountered a quarian ship ready to help with the refugees. They came under fire and the quarians got hit. The Antietam was already at the planet with the slaver base and had it under surveillance. "Tell the battle group we're moving to get these slavers. The Antietam is to observe only. From the ground is okay too. Find out what you can about the quarians, tell the Stalingrad we're coming for them and then heading for the slaver base."

She sent a message to Hackett, the last thing she wanted was an interspecies incident on her hands. Why was a quarian ship way out here? Looking for their captured people? The battle group slipped in to FTL to find answers.

*****N.A.S.*****

"We only have minor injuries, we are fine."

"We are staying with you until the battle group arrives. Let us know if things get worse."

"Thank you Staligrad."

Shala cursed as the team looked at the drive. It was overloaded they would need parts, she knew already. What had they gotten themselves into?

*****N.A.S.*****

The Antietam was hidden behind a moon with its stealth systems engaged. Waiting for the slave ship to show up. On the ground Lt. Joe Smith watched the base from a few clicks out. They had been dropped off a day before and were just observing. Their Mako was covered and unseen. He handed his binoculars to second LT Williams who recorded the scene.

"So, you've done battle with them before?"

"Yeah, with Shepard on Terra Nova, bunch of 4 eyed bastards. He let them go to save the planet, tough choice."

"Well, hopefully we can take them out. Sure you're not the one Williams? He's not Alliance anymore, I got a few creds left to spare."

"Not after I chewed him out, I blew it." She looked down as she remembered her words on Horizon. "But, you never know. Go with the smurf chick, younger one, Liara."

"We all got money on it, you better be right."

"Have I steered you wrong yet?"

"Okay, I'm heading to the Mako, your shift. Jones will be next. Bye."

Williams watched him leave the observation point they had set up. She cursed herself again for ripping into Shepard, but she'd make it up to him. Liara wasn't it, he was backing off before the Normandy got hit, something had gone wrong. Williams knew her and Shepard had a spark, it was her, and she was waiting for him. He was free from Cerberus, and she would be ready. Besides, she was a SPECTRE, well when and as the alliance saw fit.

*****N.A.S.*****

Shepard reviewed the plan with the team again.

"Okay, Grunt you're with the other two Krogan in this holding cell C1. Kal you're with the quarians in A1. Miranda and Jacob, you're the pilots, EDI will setup for automatic flight all the way in. We will drop in on the other side in the Mako, Tali, Garrus, Junior, and Legion, you're with me. Kasumi you're in the human hold F1 with Jack. Mordin, you're with the salarians in D1. Some asari have had weapons training, they will help hold the ship. The compound is in a mountainous terrain, so no Hammerhead. The weapons will be covered in the ship. All noncombatants are to stay in their cells. Your cells are closest to the weapon cache. Kal, bring the rocket launcher. After the docking and the scan, get to those weapons. Once you signal me, I'll start attacking from over here."

"Shepard, that's almost a sheer cliff. We didn't get to do any Mako drops, are you sure about this?" Miranda looked at him. Tali and Garrus shook their heads slowly at her.

"We'll be fine. Joker can drop us anywhere. Mako's are tough, and this one is a cut above. Let's go."

The team broke up for their assignments. As Jacob and Miranda sat in the bridge of the slave ship, they went to FLT. The Normandy followed and passed them as they got ready to setup.

*****N.A.S.*****

The SSV Orizaba and her battle group dropped out of FTL and approached the Stalingrad and Lik'Me Al'lot. The Stalingrad headed out to help scout as the Lik'Me Al'lot was brought in to the Orizaba's spacious hangar bay. The quarians marveled at the state of art Dreadnought. They tried to get information on the ship, but as they came close, their communication got too much interference. They saw guards approaching as the the ship was fully docked. The doors closed, the quarians looked at each other. They hoped these humans were all as nice as Shepard.

All of the quarians left the ship, they couldn't defend it, and nothing of value could be gleaned from it anyways. As they stood in front of the ship, a tall guard came up to them.

"Please wait here. The Captain is coming. You are?"

"This is Captian Parl'hord vas Lik'Me Al'lot and I am Admiral Shala'Raan vas Tonbay. We are sorry for intruding in your operation."

"No worries ma'am. A Captain and an Admiral in a small ship like this?" He raised an eyebrow.

"We are looking for someone."

"Oh, some of the slaves we freed. You will see them soon."

"Thank you, who is the Captain?" She was cut off by an attention on deck and three figures approaching.

"Greetings, I am Captain Shepard, welcome about the Orizaba. We didn't know we had such high ranking people coming. I am sorry we were late."

"No trouble at all. We are sorry if we got in your way. Thank you for helping to free the captured quarians, and others I'm sure. Is Shepard a common earth name?"

Not wanting to be bothered with questions about her son, she merely replied. "Yes." Shala though she saw a resemblance, but she couldn't differentiate humans very well. The skin tone was about the same, a brown color, she was shorter, but maybe average for a human female and she seemed stern. The stern look Shepard would get. Command brings that out she thought, and dismissed the idea.

"Please come with us, we'll help repair your ship, scans said it should be easy. Our new Engineering Chief has volunteered. He served with a quarian and was quite impressed. Commander Adams is at your service."

"From the Normandy Adams?" Shala asked in disbelief.

"Why yes, my reputation precedes me? How is Tali'Zorah? Wait, I'm sorry I shouldn't assume you know her."

"We have heard of you. She spoke of you quite nicely for letting her work on such an advanced warship as a quarian. We thank you."

"Think nothing of it. Mind if we look?"

"No, go right ahead." Adams headed for the ship, the quarian ship engineer followed.

"Please, come with us, the Admiral would like to talk to you. About the Reapers and forces, if you have the chance?" Shepard asked as Shala grew intrigued. The two women started a game probing and answering nothing as they walked. The Captain's aide surveyed the quarians, every admiral has one the human thought, there, the women walking close to the quarian admiral and in step. He glided through the group and caught her on the arm. The quarian whipped around and saw a human smiling at her. He beckoned her over. She had seen him near the Captain, she figured he was an aide too.

They dropped back, the aides got things done anyways. They let the group walk toward the end of the hangar.

"So, just a group of quarians out wandering around in a tiny ship with an admiral huh? Who you looking for?"

"Okay, we are looking for the Normandy. Your turn."

"Everyone is looking for the Normandy, so would we if we could, big deal."

"Why would you?"

"Well, the Captain is the Commander's mother, she" The quarian aide reared back. She looked around for the admiral and was about to go directly to her helmet to helmet communication with the news. When the human tapped her arm and waved.

"No fair, I obviously gave you something, your turn miss?"

"Okay, we are looking for Shepard, he is in control of Rannoch, our home world and we need to see him about it, and" She turned to the group walking away.

"Spill it."

"Okay, Tali'Zorah's parents are both dead, the Admiral is basically her mom." Now the human aide looked shocked.

"What, my news is better?"

"You could get me promoted with this next question. Are they married?"

"We don't know, but events make us think so. Do you know?"

"He wrote and said he was with someone very special now. The Captain thinks it's Tali'Zorah or Miss Lawson from Cerberus."

"It's not Cerberus, he hates them!" They looked at each other. They had the best news for their bosses.

"Wait, I never catch Shepard by surprise. Can you take a vid when I tell her the news?"

"Only if you do the same." They walked as fast as they could to the party who was about to leave the hangar after a slow walking tour. Hannah and Shala were both relived to see their aides coming; maybe now they would know what was going on.

The aides slid up to their bosses. As the Admiral and Captain faced each other their aides whispered the news, arms up and recording. Shala's eyes widened and she turned to her aide, "Are you sure of that news?"

Before the aide could answer, Hannah had already recovered from her shock and Shala felt a firm hug from the human captain. "Welcome to the family! Clan Shepard, family, whatever you call it. This is wonderful!" She released her. "Call me Hannah. I knew it would be Tali, she seems like such a nice young women. Please tell me everything. Let's have lunch, are you hungry, wait, can we even feed you? We'll find something." She hugged the admiral again. "Let's find these crazy kids of ours!"

Shala was dumbstruck. This human welcomed her and Tali with no reservations. Captain Parl and the rest of the quarians witnessing the event were also quite shocked. "Yes, thank you. Let's find them. Welcome to you also, your son is a wonderful man, Tali choose well I think."

"Ha. John is the lucky one. I hope Tali doesn't take anything from him. I'll check on it as soon as we find him. He'll treat her right or he'll have to deal with me. He doesn't write for ages and when he does, it's all about her. She really did a number on him. Get your food and join us." The quarians went to get their food when Hannah noticed a quarian with human legs.

"Who's the human?"

"It's a long story, for lunch right?" Shala asked cheerfully as the women left for the officer's mess.


	57. Chapter 55

_Nusquam Alius Res (Nothing else Matters)_

_Chapter 55_

"It's here, the slave ship just dropped out of FTL."

"You sure this time? Not like the oh I saw a blip entering the atmosphere from an hour ago?" The tactical officer mocked.

"I'm sure, I'm telling you sir. A blip was there, really."

"Okay signal the ground team, and then the battle group. You better be right this time." The officer turned to send the signal out.

LT Smith got the call and everyone got ready to observe. As he scanned the area, he noticed something on the side of the mountains near the base. A Mako?

"Williams, is the Stalingrad in the area? I gotta Mako over here, but it's climbing, that's crazy. They wouldn't do that would they?"

"No, but it would make for a tactical surprise." She scanned for it. "Only Shepard drove that crazy, but we always got the drop on the bad guys. Hey, they got a machine gun on top? They strap one on?"

As Smith went to look again the Mako disappeared around the back of the complex. They heard a sonic boom, it was the transport heading for docking. On the transport it had been smooth sailing. The VI brought them in, and voice modulators worked perfectly. They docked and the ship was scanned. They got the all clear. They left the bridge before anyone could see them. The other groups got their weapons and readied, they sealed the other doors, only one way out. The others stayed in their cells. They sent the ready message and waited for the signal after telling the ground crew they were having problems with the ship. It seemed expected and no one thought better of it.

Junior wanted to die, since the drop off, it was one hard crash after another. Was Shepard trying to kill them before they got there? Legion just kept quiet while Tali and Garrus scanned and had something to do. Junior grabbed a sick bag and threw up. Garrus laughed and tapped Tali who saw. He wiggled his fingers, Tali brought out her chit and sent over 10 credits. Garrus chuckled and gave Junior the thumbs up laughing. The bumps stopped, but they were at a 45 degree angle, sideways. He was pressed again the straps, just waiting to fall out of the tank. Finally, they stopped; they were at the top of the mountain on the back side. The signal came.

After the drop off, the Normandy headed for the moon to hide behind it. A perfect hiding place. As they came up on the back side of the moon they came up behind a SR-1 type Normandy. Joker read the name on the side of the ship.

"What the hell is this? EDI open a direct laser comm to that ship."

"Go ahead Joker." She was using Joker and he didn't seem to mind, EDI was pleased with the new familiarity.

"SSV Antietam this is the SPECTRE ship SR-2 Normandy, what the hell are you doing here?"

"Joker?"

"Pallem?" Shit Joker remembered this guy always busting his chops and calling him a gimp.

"Yeah, where are you? How are you in comms with us?"

"We're on top of you asshole. Way to get ambushed." The Normandy settled in next to her. Joker waved a single finger at Pallem. "We're on a mission, SPECTRE business, get out of here."

"What, we're on a mission on the planet below, slavers, we gotta team down there."

"So do we, and in the slave ship, shit. What do you have planned?"

"Just observing why?"

"Shepards about the blow that place in to itty bitty pieces that's why."

"Shepard, you're really with him. Wait."

"This is Captain Kim of the Antietam what's going on here, you're really with Shepard?"

"Yes, we're rescuing the slaves and getting the bartarian. SPECTRE business trumps you guys, so leave."

"We have a mission going on, the battle group is coming." A message came in from Smith, all hell had broken lose, who was planet side with them?

"We're signaling the battle group now." He spoke to nothing as the Normandy had already left to cover the area.

*****N.A.S.*****

Hannah and Shala were both relaxed and sitting at a table with Admiral Hackett as lunch was served. Hannah seemed quiet cross when told how Shepard chewed out the Admirals, twice. Shala filled in Hannah on her son's doings and what Tali was like. What the Keeper of Rannoch was and the communication problems they were having with him at the moment. Hackett was interested in the Reapers and how the quarian fleet could help. Shala explained Shepard already wanted them; they just had to have a place for their civilians. She brought up Gillian and Cerberus. Hackett seemed uncomfortable on the subject. He requested a comm link to Anderson.

"Anderson here, good to see you Hackett."

"David, is Kahlee there?"

"As a matter of fact yes, we were heading out for dinner. Kahlee come here please."

"Oh, hi admiral how can I help?" Gillian removed her visor and stepped forward. "Gillian! Is that you! Look how you've grown. Are you okay? The quarians said they had you."

"I'm fine Ms. Sanders, the quarians took great care of me. I've learned a lot. Can I stay with you? I have to leave the fleet."

"Of course, we want you too. We'll work out a way home to us, David and me. It'll be fine I promise." Kahlee's smile was big and she was happy.

"Okay, I'll wait here then."

"Thanks David, we'll talk later." The channel cut out. "I have to go ladies, some things to get ready if John is here. Excuse me."

"Good, just us. He said he would do a big wedding later. What's a quarian ceremony like? Has he done one already?"

"We don't know. Just that he said he loved her and here, look at this." Shala brought up the last visit to the fleet and the kiss. "Quarians can die from mating with our own people, for Tali to have been with him, they must love each other."

"My son seems to have forgotten his manners, I apologize on his behalf and humans in general. Yes, your daughter has what my son likes. I'm glad Tali is a good patient person."

"Yes, I told her those hips would get her in trouble one day." They both laughed, everyone was at ease. An aide spoke up.

"Ma'am, it's the Antietam, they report the Normandy is with them, and was already commencing an operation. Shepard has started an attack. They are assisting."

"Finally, we got them. Oh, and the slavers too. Let's go, get everyone ready, max speed. Shala you and your people can visit the others we have rescued. They are running low on food, we might be able to send someone for supplies."

"It's okay, we have some, and if we find Shepard and Tali, we can all go home." Shala felt very hopeful.

*****N.A.S.*****

John sat in the Mako waiting, wanting to put the vehicle to use. The signal came. John gave the Mako everything, it went over the top and started down the hill. As the guards where all facing out to the entrance, they never saw the first shot, and 3 guards were dispatched in the blink of an eye. As the turned they opened fire, frantically trying to turn the main guns around, Garrus shot the main gun again and wrecked the turrets before they could be of use. The Mako's shield held with no problems. The small arms fire was doing no damage, and they kept coming. Finally in machine gun range, Tali opened up with the forward guns on anyone unfortunate enough to be in the way. If they weren't gunned down, Shepard just ran them over.

Garrus swiveled the turrent firing at anything that moved or looked like a threat. As they rounded the far side, one turret had been moved enough to fire. It hit the Mako full force. What would have decimated the Hammerhead, the Mako just absorbed. Garrus fired back as Shepard wheeled away in random patterns. After three shots, the mount was down.

Smith and Williams watched, who the hell it that they thought? Williams called the Antietam for some sort of update.

"Shit! It's the Normandy, that must be Shepard, let's go. In the Mako everyone, let's roll!"

Williams smiled as she and the others loaded up, locked in, and headed to the compound. I'm coming John, I'm coming was all she thought.

*****N.A.S.*****

Inside the transport, they heard alarms go off and the sound of gunfire, Shepard had started. As the chaos started, Miranda got them ready. "Jacob, you have team two with Kasumi and Jack. I've got Kal and Mordin. Grunt, Shepard said to lead the two Krogan and be smart about it. Just do the mission got it?"

"Yeah, yeah, about time." Grunt and his team were ready.

A few of the former slaves could handle weapons, they would hold the door and have EDI launch the ship if needed. No one but them could come back through the door though. The door opened and a few surprised Batarians got gunned down before they realize they were being attacked. One in the back sounded an internal alarm before being gunned down. The terminal was large, Jacob and Miranda's groups each took a side and prepared fortifications. They were to protect the ship. Kal was in the back for long range attacks with the rocket launcher.

With the outside cleared. Shepard's team disembarked. As they did a Mako come up and a 4 person Alliance team got out.

"Commander Shepard, we're here to help, been staking them out, didn't know you were coming and"

"Williams?" Shepard was shocked, but willing to give her another chance.

"Yes skipper, it's me."

"Okay, Tali, Williams with me. Garrus, you have Legion and Junior. The rest of you guard the Mako's unless we call for you, let's move, friendlies inside of all species look then shoot.

"Williams can you.."

"SPECTRE orders LT, sorry." She smiled and ran off behind Shepard.

"We have to guard the tanks, shit." The rest of the Alliance team waited.

Balak saw the video feeds in the security room. That bastard Shepard was back. He'll kill him this time. "Release the varren and kill that human scum." The guards went to their task.

Shepard's team went in first for the main room. Garrus's team made their way to the hanger to make sure the slave ship was alright. Miranda came on. "Heavy fire, we're holding though. Could use some help." Garrus picked up the pace. They didn't run into any resistance, until they approached the hangar and saw the batarians bunched up trying to move forward as Miranda and Jacob's teams kept them back.

Garrus fired a concussive shot which stunned them, Legion opened up with his Mattock due to the close range, Garrus joined in, and Junior let lose his fire and ice. The trapped batarians screamed in the trap and were cut down in a cross fire. "This side is secure." Garrus called out. Kal turned to the remaining side and let a rocket fly in to the corridor. The batarians in the small passage way couldn't escape. The explosion and fire engulfed them.

In the middle corridor, Grunt's team was shot gunning anything that moved. Three large Krogan was a sight no enemy wanted to see. Batarians fled before them. Grunt laughed and they all chased them down the hallway. They approached the main room with the walls covered in blood.

Shepard's team took the main route. Cutting down guards as they came out from barriers or protection. Tali hacking the doors as they were shut on them, Williams felt right at home. When the door opened, Williams scanned with her sniper rifle and shot anything with 4 eyes. "Ready Shepard." Grunt's voice came over the comms.

"Okay Grunt, almost there." Shepard shot the last guard outside the room. Tali went to the door. She started hacking, she was about to open it and stopped. She looked at the code in front of her. "The door is rigged to explode when opened. I can't override it."

"I got sticky grenades skipper."

"Okay, let's back up and let it rip. Grunt, the doors are rigged to explode, wait until we get in and disarm or blow them. Get back from the door."

"Okay battlemaster."

"Battlemaster? There's another Krogan here?" The slightly smaller Krogan asked.

"No, it's the human Shepard, he has no equal."

"A human, that's crap. You serve him!"

"He helped unite the Krogan, Wrex honors him so, and so me. Move back." The other Krogan moved back. Grunt seemed young to him, but he respected the Krogan.

"No, you live in fear, I'll open the door."

"You're death idiot. That door will blow you to pieces."

"Shut up human lover." Grunt and the remaining Krogan took cover.

"Hey, want's you name?"

"Rumbe"

"Well Rumbe, say good bye to your friend."

The Krogan slamed the door to no avail. He lifted the door from the bottom. As he got it half way open two charges went off. The door was blown apart as was the Krogan. Grunt and Rumbe fired through the opening as pieces of Krogan flew by them.

Shit, what was Grunt doing, maybe it was too soon for him to lead something even this simple. "Blow the door now!"

Williams threw a sticky grenade at the door which was lined with several more. The door exploded and the charges behind went off shredding the batarians who thought they were near their escape route. The teams pressed forward firing as they went. As they got to the door, varren came after them. Shotguns quickly put them down.

"It's over Balak, I got you this time."

"Shepard, human scum, you got nothing." With that, Balak's crew threw several flash bangs. As the room blurred, he heard Balak laugh and run out a side door to a vehicle.

"To the Mako, let's go." They all sprinted back outside.

Smith saw an APC type vehicle emerge from the top of the building and right at them. As the team fired, they were crushed, but their Mako slowed down the APC and damaged it as it got run over. Balak yelled for his crew to get the escape ship ready, he was blowing the place. EDI registered the increased power output of the base and told the ground team to enter the transport; she was launching it as she couldn't stop the overload. The ground crew raced to get the slaves in the base on the ship. Shepard's group emerged from the compound and saw the wrecked Mako, with tracks leading away.

"Everyone in!" The larger Mako was not cramped with two humans, two Krogan and a quarian. EDI came on the comms.

"Shepard everyone else except who is in your Mako is the on board the transport and I am launching it. Balak is 2 kilometers ahead of you."

"Good job EDI, keep a watch out for incoming batarian ships. Williams, man the gun."

Shepard accelerated out of the compound. "Shit, where did you get this commander?"

"The best gift I ever got." Tali smiled under her helmet and locked on to Balak.

Balak took the main road, winding but smooth. Shepard drove straight ahead, crushing anything in his path. They were gaining. As they closed in on Balak, they entered a flat clear area, Shepard smiled, it was only a matter of time now. They felt the earth shake as the base exploded.

"Surrender Balak, only chance."

"You'll die here Shepard." Shepard liked the choice he made.

The earth shook again, but much closer. "Skipper! Thresher Maws, three of them!" Shepard threw the Mako into tight turns as Williams blasted away. Tali fired if any appeared in front.

"Grunt, take the top machinegun, tell your friend to use the gun holes and help out!"

Rumbe shoved his Mattock in a hole and fired if a Maw came on his side. Grunt used the top machine gun and fired on them as they popped up.

"Acid shot 30 degrees to starboard." Tali shouted. Shepard swung left, but too late, they got hit, the shields were falling. Shepard saw a Maw come up right underneath Balak's tank and flip it over. Williams cried out as she took one out. Grunt laughed as a bullet went through his target after a Williams shot and it fell dead.

"Anyone know if we've been hitting the last one?" Tali asked and no one answered. The Mako shook and flew up as the Maw came up underneath them. Shepard fired the rockets and was able to get distance and stabilize away from the creature. Another acid shot hit, it got to armor, they could smell it melting and eating through. Grunt and Williams concentrated on the beast and it finally fell. Tali worked on the shields and repairing the Mako as they came to Balak's tank. They got out, weapons ready. Tali remain in the tank, machine guns at the ready. Balak crawled out, bloody.

"Damn human, happy? Take me in already." A gun was in his hand broken, he used it to move forward.

"Gun!" Williams shouted and shot him in the head. "That was close huh?"

"It was broken Williams and you knew it. Anyone else in there?" Shepard sighed.

"Dead Shepard." Grunt kept an eye on Williams. He was on Horizon and remembered her berating Shepard, they had obviously fought together before, she must be the human Wrex talked about, the one who almost killed him for no reason. Shepard had calmed everyone down in the end, but if Wrex didn't trust her, neither did he. Grunt didn't like her.

"Fine, let's go." They saw a small shuttle rise just beyond the tree line and take off. "EDI, Joker, one headed your way."

As the Normandy scanned for the shuttle with its main gun and torpedoes ready, 5 ships dropped out of FTL. Four were Alliance from the battlegroup, and one was a bartarian cruiser. It fired towards the Antietam as soon as saw it, but with the stealth systems engaged it dogged the misplaced shot. As the Alliance ships got ready to fire, the Normandy fired its main gun, cutting through the cruiser's shields and crippling it. Not expecting such a powerful shot from a frigate, the one alliance shot fired destroyed the cruiser. Hannah hoped it wasn't an official military ship. The escorts secured the area. The shuttle surrendered, and was told to just leave and not come back. The Normandy came in for the pickup.

"Joker, who's the Alliance battlegroup?" Shepard saw the explosion from the ground.

"Ready Tali? It's the Orizaba! Man, even you Shepard, YOU can't weasel out of this one." Joker laughed.

"Why are you telling me Joker? Why do I care?" Tali looked at John.

"Ask Shepard who the Captain of the Orizaba is? ten minutes out, get ready." He still laughed.

Tali looked at Shepard again. Shepard leaned back and closed his eyes. Williams wondered what game Joker was playing this time. "Tali, it's Shepard's mom, Captain Hannah Shepard."

"Keelah!" Thoughts raced through her mind, her mate's mother, what was she supposed to do? Were they important in human culture as in quarian? She began to look it up on her omni-tool. The answer invoked another "Keelah!" Kasumi would know what to do, she hoped.

Williams didn't understand the reaction from Tali. She was checking out Shepard and thinking on how to apologize. Then she felt cold eyes on her. She turned to the Krogans. "What?"

They just stared.


	58. Chapter 56

_Nusquam Alius Res (Nothing else Matters)_

_Chapter 56_

After the Mako settled in the cargo bay, Tali took off to find Kasumi while Shepard started negotiations. Kasumi was in her room.

"Hey Tal, what's up?"

"Shepard's mom is here! What do I do! I want her to like me, she's all Shepard has for family. Please help me Kasumi. It seems important to humans. It is to quarians."

"Shh…It's okay Tal. She'll love you because Shep does. Don't worry, maybe a gift? I may have something."

"I can't give her a stolen gift. Keelah." She buried her head in her hands. The door opened and Miranda strolled in, "Need some help with a mom?"

"Miranda, you'd help me?"

"Sure, a woman in charge of a ship like that just isn't anyone you know. Add on the mother of Shepard and you've got to be on you're A game. Besides, if you look bad, we all do. You already have the perfect gift though." Tali looked around, but Kasumi picked up on the hint.

"The statues! Explain it to her, she'd be thrilled, the first in 300 years, who wouldn't want that?" I'll pull one out from the cargo bay when we dock."

"That sounds good." Tali was feeling better.

"Let's see." Miranda looked her over. She asked Kasumi for a pin and started to bunch her hair. Kasumi joined in. Tali froze, only John had touched her, any of her. It was strange.

"Okay, this will work. It'll be out of your face, but cover your ears, or ear holes I guess. Tali, do quarians tan?"

"What do you mean?"

"You seem more purple than grey now. Like how Shepard tans in the sun."

"Oh that, John commented on it, I guess so. He liked it. The suit never allowed that to happen. Kal's skin just peeled, he said it hurt." Tali blushed a bit.

"Fine, just keep the helmet off of it if you can. Now, Williams will be interesting. She's a varren when she wants something, and she wants Shepard, hope you're ready. Shepard is testing her for the team since she's onboard. When I tried to recruit her it went badly. Things may get interesting. She can do the job, but Shepard is looking for a fit. So, if WE want her aboard or not, we need to show it."

"Oh Tali, I got a bunch of names from the data base on the compound. Here's some quarian ones, all dead if we didn't rescue them. It goes back many many years." Kasumi sent the data over.

*****N.A.S.*****

The Orizaba sent a shuttle to retrieve the bodies from the surface. The Mako was retrieved by the Antietam to be repaired for the next crew. The battle group had called for a nearby freighter to bring the former slaves back to citadel space. Shepard negotiated for the transport to be given to the quarians as long as they went to Omega and waited. The quarians agreed and were loaded on the ship from the Alliance vessels.

Rumbe heard about the battle of Tuchanka, Shepard's battle prowlness, and after confirming and seeing it, swore allegiance to Shepard and asked him to be his battlemaster too. Shepard agreed to test it out as Grunt was happy to have another Krogan on board. A young Krogan too, he might be able to help Grunt settle down.

One of the asari asked to see Shepard, she said she had met him on Illium and they shared a special friend. She was taken to the Orizaba, for the time being due to logistics. That might explain the Rachni sightings. There was one other surprise, two Raloi, they were taken and quarantined until they could be scanned for viruses. Shepard thought both could be advantageous.

As the two civilian ships left, the battle group headed to Alliance space with the Normandy agreeing to follow. Williams would be transferred back when the Normandy docked with the Orizaba. Williams had some time to see if she could stay on board, precious hours. Kelly had given Williams a tour of the ship, Kal and Tali kept their helmets up. On the ship Zan and Opel were more comfortable in their envirosuits and kept them on, but the visors came off when not on duty. With a guest onboard, they were on all the time. Liadi was trying out not wearing her visor unless on duty. She was enjoying some of the male attention she was getting too.

As they went by Jack's area, Sarah was asleep on a cot next to Jacks. Kelly also saw a picture half hidden in the back corner of Jack's cot. It was of her and her family on Mars. Kelly smiled and jotted down some notes in her omni-tool. This, and now Shepard's mom, it was going to be a banner few days. She sensed Williams liked Shepard too with the way she asked questions about him. Dinner might be interesting.

The tour ended and they went to the mess for dinner as the ships got ready to move. The entire ground team was there and Shepard came off of the elevator in to the mess.

*****N.A.S.*****

As Shepard came to the table Williams hugged him tightly. Tali started to get up but Kasumi held her back down.

"Uncle is this why we are here?" The group could hear Junior.

"Yes, you need to see. This is will be interesting. Hormones, jealousy, anger, will be enlightening for you to see how hormone driven species work."

Legion came around the corner to also observe. Williams let go of John as he pushed her away and looked at Tali. Kasumi kept Tali in her seat.

"Umm. That's a Geth, why is it here?"

"Legion and the others are part of the team. Say hello." John took his seat next to Tali.

"Greetings Williams-Second Lieutenant. We will observe with Mordin."

"Okay." Ashley put her food down in between Tali and Shepard. Tali went to grab her, but Kasumi held her back again. Williams noticed Tali shift and looked at her.

"Tali, nice new suit. What happened?"

"Secret for now, maybe later." Tali's voice had anger in it. Williams saw Garrus staring at her from across the table. Garrus hadn't spoken to her since they were on board.

"Are you mad at me guys? Look Horizon was a shock, I didn't know."

"Bosh'tet, we heard what you said."

"Pretty crappy Ash." Garrus finally spoke, anger evident in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, what did you want me to do? It was Cerberus and he was there with her!" She pointed to Miranda who was taking in the situation while eating across from her. "What was I supposed to think?"

"I joined him on Omega, on a Cerberus ship no less. It's Shepard, how hard could it be?" Garrus continued to stare at her.

"That was shocking when I found out. But she's a Cerberus zealot, how could you?" Ashley replied.

"Shepard was there, I trust him. Enough for me, Tali, Joker and Chakwas." Garrus turned back to his food. Williams felt the test, how could she win? She looked at Miranda.

"I'm Alliance though. I couldn't leave a job. Her pro-human crap is over the top. Have you heard her? What about him?" She pointed at Jacob.

"You had your chance to join. We asked nicely." Miranda never looked up at her as she ate.

"Join what? A terrorist group? You bribed Joker with better bones and a ship to fly, Chakwas with keeping to fly. I don't know what you gave the rest of these former Alliance soldiers, but you had nothing to bribe me with."

"Thanks Ash, right here. How about Shepard coming back more than anything, why did you pass that up?" Joker walked to the end of the table, he seemed hurt.

"It sounded like a fantasy that's why! She promised me a team, a chance to lead and no more crap for what my family name embodied. I can do that on my own. Why are you here? They hate aliens, especially her." She pointed at Miranda again, and then Jacob. "He must be the same."

"Look Ms. Williams, I have said this several times. I do not hate aliens, I just believed in humans first since it seemed no one else was, and no one was helping with the reaper threat. Since being here, and on this mission with," The very end of Miranda's lips turned up, only Kasumi saw it and knew something big was about to happen. "John, my view has changed as more information has come to me. As individuals, I have no problems with any species."

"You see Junior, she uses his first name, incites familiarity, she is raising the bar as they say." Mordin spoke and jotted down notes.

"We agree." Legion spoke.

"What? We're lab rats for them? Fine. It's John for you, this is who you choose?" She looked at John who just wanted to enjoy his meal, but saw no hope of it.

"Shep has chosen, it's just not you." Kasumi chimed in.

"Shep? Everyone one have a pet name for him? Skipper what's going on?"

"You call him skipper though? That's not a pet name? What about your alien hatred Ms. Williams." Ash was shocked, Miranda was cool as always, and kept eating as she spoke.

"I don't hate aliens. Your handlers tell you that lie?"

"No, but almost shooting Wrex, a good friend of John's," Miranda emphasized the name again, "and taking out that well-armed Balak make me wonder."

"Wrex coud have killed Shepard! I was there just in case, that's all. Who knew what a mad Krogan could do?"

"Please tell me, I'd like to know." Grunt looked at Ash, not amused.

"You know what I mean."

"No, I don't please explain it." Grunt kept looking at her. "I remember your speech on Horizon, the battlemaster should have put you down or in your place."

"Christ, just forget it. I'm not some Terra firma or Cerberus nut job."

Jacob had had enough, "Neither am I. I was alliance and saw them as no better sometimes. We're trying to get things done here, that's all."

"That what your string puller told you?" Ashley fired back as Kasumi let go of Tali, Kasumi had enough of this Williams.

"Uncle, why haven't they reviled who Shepard is with, wouldn't that end this?"

"Hormones interfere with logic. They are baiting her, testing to see if she can join the pack. Williams is trying to find the pack order for acceptance. Fascinating, will use for updating on species papers." Mordin continued his observations.

Ash rolled her eyes at the scientist, "Look pack leader, afraid of some competition? What do you mean by with? When did that happen?"

Miranda was laughing. "Last week. Besides, believe me you are no competition for his mate, believe me."

"Says who and why? I don't see a ring, is he embarrassed by her? Besides with no ceremony it's not official. What's she got?"

"That ass." Legion answered as half the crew laughed. Ash looked Miranda over, was that the look Shepard liked?

"Whatever!" Ashley stood red with anger. "Who is it!"

"Me."

Ashley turned to Tali and laughed a bit. Shepard was not amused. "Really? Funny guys, who is it really?"

No one moved, they just stared at her. "It's me Ash."

"Not funny Tali, this is serious."

"Uncle, why does she not believe her even with the other evidence around her, sitting position, Shepard looks angry now."

"She cannot deal with unknown competition. Like with the three way invitation Liara invited her to before. Fascinating." Mordin spoke but continued to enter in information to his omni-tool.

"Who told you about that!" Ash turned red again.

"It's me and Liara told us."

"Right a person who he can't even touch or do things with. Ha, that's a joke. What's a matter Cerberus, hiding from me?"

Miranda had tears forming in her eyes as she laughed. "No, it's Tali. I'm glad we didn't recruit you, this is great."

"Back stabber!" She turned to Tali with anger in her eyes. As Tali stood up, Grunt stood too.

"You touch her and I'll have to kill you. I have to protect her as my battlemaster and clan leader's mate."

"Outside conflict, but no hormones, why uncle?"

"The pack is reviling its order. Williams must reassess if she wants to join. Her previous position is gone. But, much is still hidden from her. But, she knows Shepard has the final call. They will listen to him."

"Shut it! Tali, really, you were just biding your time on the Normandy, pining for him?"

"Don't mock me Ash, we can still be friends."

"Friends, is this what friends do to each other!"

"Enough Ash! Tali and I are together, the ceremony is done. Just quarian customs, an earth wedding will be later."

Ash looked hurt as she looked at Shepard. "You can't? She's in that suit, even that new suit." Ash didn't want to accept it, but the evidence was there.

"Ahhh acceptance is coming Junior, hormones are wearing off, logic is prevailing. See?"

"She's in a bucket Shepard! What if you kill her, what's loving about that? At least Liara was an Asari and didn't live in a bucket." Ash smiled at her logic, someone like Shepard needed a woman all the time.

Tali lost it. She lowered her helmet, "Where do you think I sleep you bosh'tet! In our cabin, what is your problem!" As Ashley turned around she took a step back as she saw Tali's face. It was human looking and she was pretty. Her neck was long, but she had hair, beautiful hair. She looked angry too. "That is not a problem anymore if you must know. I can share myself whenever I want. I thought you were my friend, but I guess not." She glared at her.

"Now she has to reconcile with the truth. But still doesn't what to believe it, that she lost twice to aliens." Junior nodded at his uncle. Kelly was typing furiously, on Rannoch she had found a quiet place and just wrote on the team and their interactions. This was eye opening.

"Great, one Cerberus Cheerleader and one Alliance bitch. Isn't there enough estrogen here already Shepard?" Jack seemed bored.

"So, you're an alien lover Shepard, just trying them out while you're young?"

"Last ditch effort, appeal to pack leader for final judgment. Insults will not help." Junior spoke as Mordin was proud of his nephew's observations.

"Go cool out Ash, we can talk about this later. You need to calm down. Don't insult anyone on this crew or my Elz-hikic again." His eyes and voice went cold as he spoke to her.

"You're serious." Ash's eyes watered up and she walked out of the room.

"Pack leader leaves chance for redemption, this is fascinating uncle, when to we get to voice our opinions?"

Shepard had is head in his palms. "How about now? Please Junior enlighten us."

"Former lack of a personal relationship is problem for female. But, she seems to be a good soldier which you value for the mission. Don't want to upset team balance which is good currently. I will leave judgment until she calms down."

"Fine, anyone else?"

"She seems unbalanced for the moment Shepard. I'll wait her out." Garrus turned back to his food.

No one had noticed Sarah walk in to the mess and hide behind Jack. The ground team agreed to wait. Tali, Kasumi, Miranda, and Grunt said nothing. As Shepard stood to leave, Sarah came up and fell to her knees in front of him.

"Master, I am." Jack ran over and pulled her up.

"Sarah, these people aren't like that. It's okay. No servicing or anything else. Okay?"

"Sarah, I'm glad you stayed, but you don't have too. Kelly did you find any family?"

"No, she was born in to slavery or entered it very young it seems. It's all she knows. I can help her though."

Shepard mulled it over, a project for Kelly would make the crew happy. "Sarah, you can cook for all species?"

"Shepard she's great. I had some of her food years ago when we were on a ship together." Jack's eyes pleaded with Shepard.

"Okay, we'll give it a try. Legion, Mordin, and Junior, get your fill?"

"Fascinating, commander, cannot wait to meet your mother. Situation should be quiet interesting." Mordin finished putting his insights in to his omni-tool.

"Shepard-Commander, we have more insight into why you chose to keep this unit's identity for the mission. Organic behavior has led us to a request. Please see us later. We look forward to meeting your parental unit."

"Yes, Shepard, the woman who berthed you must be incredible, and a dreadnought captain. I don't envy you Tali." Garrus chuckled.

"Stop teasing Garrus, she's nervous enough already. But she has the perfect gift, the Keeper statue." Kasumi smiled at Tali as she spoke.

"The battlemaster's mother must have a large quad, I look forward to it Shepard." Grunt was genuinely excited.

"Grunt we need to talk about what happened on your team. I'll stop by later."

"The idiot didn't listen and now he's dead. What is there to talk about?" Grunt spoke for the confused Krogans.

Shepard's omni-tool went off, a priority message at his terminal. He excused himself and grabbed Tali's hand who calmed down a bit and left. The rest of the ground team dispersed to their jobs or rooms. Kasumi helped show Sarah the kitchen area with Jack and left for her room. She was surprised to see Williams having a drink. She looked at the thief.

"You're human, what's going on here? Where did I lose him?" Williams sulked in to her drink.

"Did you ever think you never had him? Then, or now? Tali is my best friend and very sweet, which you know. If you can't handle it, leave. But, don't insult my friend."

"Is this whole ship crazy? I'm just serving my people."

"Well, think about it. You need to apologize to everyone too." Kasumi kept her eye on the woman.

"Bah, I can be professional. But Tali. I mean, what, how? John knows how I feel about him, he must. That Jacob guy is cute for Cerberus lackey though."

"Please leave my room." Kasumi crossed her arms. Williams finished her drink and left. The other observation room looked empty. As she entered, the cheery red head entered with her.

"Lieutenant Williams, remember me? I'm yeoman Chambers, ship's councilor. If you want to stay I can help. Shepard would value you as a team member I can tell. But, that's it. He and Tali are quite and happily in love, I can assure you."

"Marines don't need help, go away." Williams grunted.

"You feel hurt by Shepard? He is quite a man." Kelly stayed.

"A human man, yes. Did I blow it completely? Add this to Horizon and it's pretty bad."

"No, like I said I can help. Shepard gets people to work together. Could you take orders from Garrus or Miranda on a mission?"

Williams thought about it, she was a soldier she could follow orders. But, she didn't need too, she was a SPECTRE. Why did being on Shepard's team matter so much to her? "Please go, I have a lot to think about."

Kelly left. She went back to the kitchen and helped Sarah as Jack watched her find everything in the mess. Sarah seemed out of her element, like Jack, expecting a new happiness to end at any second.

"You can sleep with the crew if you want Sarah."

"No."

"She'll be fine with me for a while. Thanks." Jack stated.

Kelly smiled and left for the night, tomorrow was going to be a big day.


	59. Chapter 57

_Nusquam Alius Res (Nothing else Matters)_

_Chapter 57_

It was 0200 when Tali came storming in to the cabin. John woke up and rubbed his eyes.

"Sorry." She whispered as she climbed into bed with him.

"Ash got you riled up." He was waking up.

"Yeah, I just thought we were friends. Must everyone women you meet fall in love with you?"

"Ha ha. I think not. She'll be okay, you'll see. You need some sleep for tomorrow. Don't worry, my mom with love you, trust me." He kissed her and fell back asleep. Tali didn't know how long she stared at the ceiling until her eyes closed.

John woke early, Tali was still curled up beside him. He showered and got dressed and went to make the rounds before docking. They would have lunch together, and had some time before they dropped out of FTL. He looked at his priority message from yesterday. Lehe had given him access to all of the quarian funds she held on too. The amounts were staggering. Enough for them to rebuild, he ordered some food to be shipped to Omega for the quarians arriving. Zaeed said it was a lot, a small fleet of crappy ships waiting for something to happen, but the Blue Suns would protect them all.

He kissed Tali who smiled in her sleep, an arm reached out for him, but not catching him fell back to the bed. He finished his messages and left for the mess deck.

As he walked out he heard cheering and laughter. He turned the corner and saw Grunt and Rumbe arm wrestling. The off duty crew cheering for who they bet on, and everyone stood at attention as Shepard came in. "Whatever the bet is put me down on the perfect Krogan, don't let me down Grunt."

Rumbe was holding his own, but couldn't finish grunt off. After the battlemaster's comment, Grunt grinned and smoothly pinned Rumbe's arm to the table. "Pay up." Rumbe coughed up his credit chit.

"Battlemaster you wanted to talk about the idiot dying?"

"Okay Grunt, here if you want. You have to make people want to work for you. He could have ruined the mission. That's your responsibility. Think of the big picture. You never know who may be in your squad, or if you even know them. But they need to listen to you."

"Understood Shepard. Another round Rumbe?" Before he could speak, Williams walked in to the room.

The Krogan stared at her.

"What, eyeing me up Krogan."

"Ha, you wish human." Grunt snorted.

"You seem strong, like you could take some punishment; you can meet me in the hole if you want. Not much to grip, but enough." Rumbe looked her over. Williams was not amused, not in the least.

"Ha, shows what you know. Her armor is thick, not much under it I bet." Grunt got up and Rumbe followed, continuing to look at her.

"Great, now I'm Krogan material." Shepard was at the head of the table, everyone else had left. Sarah was preparing food.

"Sit down Ash. What's on your mind?"

"Everything. I'm sorry about yesterday. Just a lot thrown at me."

"You need to apologize to everyone else. Can you handle it, everything?"

"I'm a soldier, that's it, I'm not meant for someone's private army. The Alliance is where I belong. I need to stay there and see this through. Sorry skipper."

"I understand. I wish you well, but we could really use you. Look, I'm sorry about any confusion between us."

"No problems, I'm sorry. I just need to accept it. We all thought you were dead, it tore me up. When you came back and with Cerberus, I flipped out and took it out on you. I'm really sorry for that. I hope you and Tali are happy commander." She said the last part barely above a whisper.

"Thanks, I understand the chip on your shoulder Ash, but you have to let that go. That was his decision not yours. It's a burden you don't need to take."

"I know, I want it though. I want the Williams name to be said with pride. You gave me a chance, it's really opened some doors, thanks. I'll be getting off on the Orizaba."

"Are you sure Ash?"

"It's for the best. I'm not cut out for this freelancer shit. But, if you need me or the alliance, we'll be there for you."

"I hope that's true Ash, I really do."

Joker came over the 1MC. "Shepard, better news. One of my old pilot buddies told me Hackett is on the flagship as well as some high up quarian on the like me lick me. That corvette gets around. Three hours until docking."

The crew came in for breakfast, the ground team all there again. Jack cut them off before any friction could start. "Everyone Sarah is ready, she has cooked for everyone for every level. She's good." Shepard saw a plate placed in front of him, Tali, Garrus, and Grunt, and then Sarah stood next to Jack ready for her fate.

"Smells good Sarah." Sarah stood motionless, waiting for judgment.

Shepard went first. "Damn, this is good!" Tali and Garrus approved of their meals too. Grunt didn't speak, everyone waited. He finished the large portion, belched and said "More." With smiles all around, the rest of the crew stood in line as Sarah went back to the Kitchen relived.

"Jack, she is really good. Does she want to stay?"

"I don't know, she's known nothing else her whole life. She's cooked from infested ships to rich millionaires who used her. She's done it all. She just knows she belongs to someone again, you. I know I know, but Chambers will fix her head. I'll help with her too, she's a nice girl."

"How did you meet her?"

"Some other time Shepard, less crowed. Besides, Alliance bitch owes us an answer."

"I'm not staying; my place is with the Alliance. I apologize to all of you."

"That sounded believable." Jack sneered.

"I wouldn't want to get in the way of you and your special friend."

"What the fuck did you just say?" Jack stood up and glared at Willaims.

"Shepard lets you walk around half naked and still, you got nothing." Ash grinned.

Williams was surprised as Jack glowed blue, a large amount of blue. "Jack, stand down! Ash, just go and wait with Joker. What's wrong with you?"

"You're protecting a criminal, a wanted woman. What's wrong with you? I still remember who I am, again I ask, what about you?"

Shepard put his hands up for everyone to stay quiet.

"I wish we could still be friends Ash, but just go. You're Alliance for life, I understand. I hope you open your eyes to what's going on around you some day." Shepard stuck his hand out, Williams just walked away, a scowl on her face. Rumbe made on last pass at her as she walked off. Shepard shook his head.

"Shit."

*****N.A.S.*****

Williams made her way to Joker, the crew not acknowledging her as she walked by. The word had already gotten out. "Hey Joker." She said in a friendly tone.

"Fuck you."

"Right." She sat in the seat to his left in silence until they arrived.

*****N.A.S.*****

The group came out of FTL drive. The Normandy was too big to fit in the hangar, especially with another ship already there. In the safety of Alliance space, the Normandy entered about half way in to the bay, two clamps had them in place, a shield came down around the rest of the ship in the hangar bay. Tali had explained that sometimes quarian captians or below make themselves a higher rank to other species so they don't get taken advantage of, a Captain would not be in charge of a corvette. Being on an Alliance flag ship would certainly cause the raise in rank to happen. Liadi agreed with her.

The Orizaba requested an inspection of the Normandy by Captain Shepard and Admiral Hackett of the crew and ship. Shepard knew it would be pain but granted it to keep in Hackett's good graces. He was never big on these formal things, must be his mom. Tali was nervous, Kasumi had the statue ready. Miranda had gotten everything ready with the help of the Geth and crew. The cargo bay door opened. Williams walked out in a huff, saluted and kept going.

Shepard waited at the top of the bay door alone, and saw a surprise. Shala and Captain Parl'Hord, what the hell? He turned around, "Tali, your aunt is here! How?"

"I..I don't know. Are you sure?" Tali was shocked as Kasumi smiled and got another statue ready.

"Yes, Lia too. What's going on?" Before she could answer, he turned around as he heard footsteps approach.

"Commander, good to see you again."

"Admiral Hackett. Can we talk afterwards?" He nodded.

"Admiral Raan, good to see you again."

"We would like to speak to you too Commander."

"Captain Hord, good to see you too."

"Captain Shepard." Before he could finish he was slapped across the face, and then hugged. He hugged her back. "I missed you too mom." He looked up, "Adams, is that you?"

"Sure is, couldn't pass up the chance to see the drive core in this baby."

The group followed Shepard inside to the assembled crew. "This is my XO, Miranda Lawson, formerly of Cerberus."

"So we heard. Good to meet the person who can bring back the dead." Hackett walked to the next group. As the group moved on, Captain Shepard grasped Miranda's hand and embrace her. "Thank you. Thank you so much for bringing my son back. I can never repay you."

"It was nothing Captain, just doing my part."

"I know it wasn't, I've read your file. We're not going to inspect the ship, we know you run a tight one, with my son around, someone has too." Hannah smiled and moved on.

Adams was happy to see Gabby and Ken again, they had crossed paths before. He congratulated them on their no big surprise of being married. As they walked by the ground crew, Grunt spoke up as Shepard passed in front of him.

"It is an honor to meet you. The person who birthed such a great battlemaster must be great. Will you produce more?"

"No, one was enough let me assure you."

"Can I get a vid? With you? No one will believe it otherwise." Grunt almost sounded like he was pleading.

Hannah looked around, "Sure." Grunt pulled her in close, almost crushing her, Rumbe took the shot and then they exchanged places.

"Thank you, the Krogan will want to know how you trained such a warrior."

"With the back of my hand a lot." She rubbed her shoulder and moved on.

"This unit serves Shepard Commander, the Geth mean organics no harm. We offer to assistance in the coming war." Hackett was unsure, but pleased and moved on. He looked up and saw the vehicles.

"You got the Hammerhead and updated Mako? Both experimental units, Cerberus has talons everywhere." He sighed.

Finally they were at the engineering group. Hackett looked them over and left for the rear of the bay. Shala and Hannah stopped at Tali. Kasumi got the gifts ready. Shepard hovered behind Shala and his mom.

"Is this her?" Hannah asked.

"Yes. I don't know what to do with her anymore. What is the new armor? Does it protect well? What changes are these?" Tali remembered what Miranda had said, confidence. She stood firm.

"Well, Miss?" The Captain continued to look her over.

"Mrs. Tali'Shepard vas Normandy zar Rannoch." Tali inhaled deeply. Shala was shocked to hear it actually uttered.

"Oh, so I'm not the only Mrs. Shepard around anymore?" She looked at her son.

"Mom, this is my Elz-hikic, my mate."

"I see." She turned back to Tali. "Well Mrs. Shepard, does he take good care of you? Your food and species needs?"

"Oh yes he"

"I'm sure. We'll be talking, but the Admiral has a presentation to make."

Kasumi presented a gift to each of the women.

"A gift from John and Tali to you two, enjoy."

They were heavy, the women looked at each other. "Please you first Admiral."

Shala opened the box, "Keelah!" She dropped it and stepped back. "Tali, is that?"

"Yes auntie, it's real, we were there, we have all sorts of readings and vids, the Geth are preparing the planet for us. It's time for peace."

Hannah wondered what could have elicited such a reaction. The other quarians had all be invited up and now gathered around the box, Captain Hord picked it up and looked inside. "By the Ancestors, this is real?"

Hannah opened the box and saw the statue of her son and Tali. She liked it, but it had more meaning it seemed. "Some will explain this to me later I presume?"

"Yes Captain, it is quite a gift among our people, no one has seen one over three hundred years. Tali, whose face did they use?" Hackett cleared his throat before she could answer. The group approached Hackett. His aide shouted for all to hear. "Attention to orders. All present to witness the promotion of Commander John Shepard to Captain."

Shepard stepped up to Hackett, ready for another bar, he was glad he wore his Alliance uniform. Hackett and Shepard face each other. He cleared his throat again. "It is customary for the promotees mother and wife to pin on the bars is it not John?"

"Of course." He signaled Tali over and she stood next his mom. The aide gave each of them a bar. Shala and the quarians looked on with the rest of the crew. Another aide recorded the event.

"Wait, will this recording be broadcast anywhere?"

"No, not until the betting is closed. Admirals orders." Hannah smirked.

Tali quivered a bit and looked at Shala. She lowered her helmet.

"Keelah! Tali what are you doing! Put it back on!" Shala recognized the woman on the statue, it was Tali, she did not take after her mother though. The other quarians rushed forward to render aid. The few alliance crew were shocked. She looked so human.

"Well John, you got quite the looker." Hannah kept her composure.

"Stop!" Tali addressed her follow quarians. "A way to boost our immune systems was found. We started using it just before we arrived on Rannoch. We can go most places without suits. This is armor now, without having to maintain life support, we can have more rugged gear."

Kal lowered his helmet and Liadi, Zan and Opel removed their masks. The quarians were in shock. "I'm sorry John, admiral, please continue." Hackett continued to stare at Tali. "Admiral?" He snapped out of it, and recited the oath of the alliance and John swore to it. Tali and Hannah pinned his forth bar on. "Congratulations John, you've certainly earned it. I know you're not Alliance anymore. But if you come back this will be the rank. We'll talk before you leave too." The crew applauded and headed into the ship. Adams went with the engineering crew to look at Cerberus's design. Hackett left for a briefing, leaving Hannah, Shala, Tali, Parl and John heading for their cabin. Calda headed for Kal.

*****N.A.S.*****

"Tali, this room, it's huge, what's that?" Shala asked in amazement.

"A fish tank John? Cerberus went all out for you. Why is that one sectioned off?" Hannah queried.

"It's from Rannoch, it needs special food and filtration." Tali injected. They all sat down on the couches.

"Tali, I can see your mother in you, but please tell me how, what have you two been up too?"

"Well, with some help from Mordin, Junior, the Protheans, and John and I's umm…joinings helped to make a booster. A permanent one."

"Oh, I see. Please, just tell us everything."

Tali and John described Rannoch, the battles, bonding, and what John wanted to accomplish. The anti-reaper weapon, the Krogan unification and the Rachni. They showed pictures and vids of Rannoch and explained the significance of the statues. A knock was at the door and Alpha brought in food for everyone, they didn't realize how long they had been talking. With so much to go over, they ate and continued. The qurians marveled at the food, they watched Tali eat in amazement. Shala explained the Daughters of Rannoch and what they had done. John felt mad for being taken, but guess he saw their frustration with the quarians. He showed the accounts they had been holding on to for the quarians. Shala and Parl had only heard rumors, but the numbers were astounding.

It was late, they were wrapping up for meetings in the morning.

"Shala, Parl, about the gathering of the quarians near Omega. I will ask them to leave the Fleet and join Tali and I. All or nothing, they can die in some out of the way system, or become quarians again. We have no plans to stay in the protector roles and assume we'll be replaced once the war is over. Please tell your crew the same and you two right now. I could use an Admiral to keep the ships together for the moment. Just think about it tonight. See you in the morning."

"Oh wait, Shala." Shepard continued and produced the two bracelets from Rannoch. "The Geth said a high ranking official had to join us so it was complete. Would you?"

"How could I deny the Keepers of Rannoch?" She put one and gave the other to Hannah to do the same. "It's official, guide us well."

The group left the cabin and headed for the Orizaba and their berthing. Shala had so many thoughts racing through her mind. What to do? One thing was for sure, Tali needed to know how much the fleet thought of her and what she was doing. Daro was the exception, not the rule. Hannah turned to Shala still excited, "They make quite a couple, a loyal crew too? I can't wait for the next wedding. You did a good job with her."

"Her mother would be proud, she was a wonderful woman, I wish she was here."

"You're here, it seems you did a lot for her when you didn't have too."

"We do love our children. I don't know how I'll sleep. So much information. They have done so much and act like it's nothing."

"That's my son." The rest of their party had already left. They all fell asleep faster than they thought.


	60. Chapter 58

_Nusquam Alius Res (Nothing else Matters)_

_Chapter 58_

0700 and everyone was assembled. Hackett, Shala, Parl, Hannah Shepard, Urslah, Legion, Miranda, and the new Captain Shepard. They met in the Normandy's comm room, John knew of Cerberus's and the Shadowbrokers infiltrations and after informing the Admiral, he agreed to meet in the Normandy. Grunt and Garrus stood guard outside the door. Urslah channeled the Rachni and the meeting began.

John explained his current plan. Miranda explained resources, weapons, relay manipulation, Cerberus, the Shadowbroker, and needing to get the galaxy together. Hackett presented the information on Grayson's autopsy, and Alliance Strength. Shala told them about the Fleet, and how it could help, but it was old. The secret was the Fleet was dying. John asked Hackett about all of the old parts in warehouses across the Alliance, could he buy them? Hackett agreed, and John transferred the quarian money. Hackett now had money to make and improve ships. The parts would only go to Rannoch though.

Urslah spoke and said the Ranchi were still building and would wait for Shepard to signal. They were peace loving, the queen explained about the song being soured and the wars. Hackett was concerned about it happening again. The queen assured them since it happened once, they could counter it the next time. She was being hidden and protected to avoid indoctrination. Shala agreed the quarian fleet could ferry Krogran and other ground forces, the parts would bring the ships back for a last struggle at maximum strength. But, how could they get repaired and the new weapons installed quickly?

Legion spoke for the Geth, they would help, as long as peace prevailed and the Heretics were explained to the quarians. Shala and Parl agreed. Legion stated they would work on any ships from any species. John gave them everything on the Reapers, what the Protheans said and had tried themselves. It was lunch time and they finished.

"John, are these groups loyal to you, or the cause." Hackett stood and headed for the exit.

"Both I think, you can count on them."

"Then stay alive son. You cannot fail or disappear again."

"Look we need everyone at the quarian formal event. I'll present the other species leaders, I'll get them to come, even Aria. If the council doesn't accept them it's a more powerful group, if the Alliance sides with us, we can control the Citadel. I know it sounds bad, but everything is at stake. We have to force them to come around."

"John, we swear allegiance to you, the Keeper. We are part of the quarian space forces again. You have your first ship."

"Thank you Shala. One last thing. Everyone. None of this can go to anyone, even an aide. Cerberus has agents everywhere, even in the Migrant Fleet." Shala and Parl were shocked. "Everything will be revealed in time. But for now, no one can know what we planned here and discussed. I know you already know that, but I need to emphasize it. People, friends can die if anyone knows. We need to work together."

Everyone nodded their heads at Shepard's comment. "Legion, we'll withdraw the force investigating the Geth groupings, please pass that on."

"Affirmative, thank you Admiral Hackett."

"You have quite the team John, keep it up."

"Admiral can you stay, we need to talk, about the Alliance, you, and what happened with me. I have the proof."

Hackett sighed, Hannah looked at them. "What information, will someone please tell me?"

"Can everyone else leave, we'll be out in a few seconds, thanks."

As they left, John brought up the video from Keiji's grey box now that the Protheans had been able to separate the data. He followed up with the decoded Cerberus information he found on the dead operative. Hannah was shocked and bore holes in Hackett with her glare. Hackett looked away.

"John, I'm sorry. We underestimated what Cerberus was, their strength. We didn't know the Reapers couldn't be reasoned with. It was all a mistake. The collectors, we didn't think they would try kill you just…I don't know, we weren't thinking. Anderson didn't know. I'm sorry." John threw the OSD at Hackett.

"I have the only other one left. Do what you want with it. Thanks for the promotion, but I'm not coming back. You sold me out. That's why Cerberus can thrive. You give them a reason!"

Hackett saw the look of betrayal in Hannah's face. "I'm sorry Hannah we thought we were protecting humans, not getting them ready for destruction. But, we'll fix it now, I promise."

"Your damn right. The Alliance doesn't fall in line, I'll spill this and break it up, I'll get who I can to follow us against the Reapers. Your call, I hope I can count on you."

"You know you can John. You're doing a job that has to be done. It seems no one else can or will. We'll back you all the way, no matter what. Thanks for the Cerberus spies, we'll turn, use, or jail them." He walked out head low.

"John, I had no idea. Sit, how are you?"

"I'm fine mom. Tali makes it all okay. I'm truly happy for once."

"It shows, your crew can tell. You're doing great, I'm sure you don't hear that enough." She hugged him. "Write more, nevermind, I'll have Tali make you do that."

"Mom, please, I'll write, I promise. Come on, let's grab some lunch."

As they sat at the table and ate, Ken and Opel came in. "Damn Shepard your woman gives us no rest. Doesn't she know how to take a break? We're docked for goodness sake."

"I'll talk to her. Like that will change anything." He laughed.

"Aye, it's ye mum. She the one who told you how to cheat your crew out of money?"

"What! John what did you do?"

"He said he was a novice poker player and then cleaned me out." Ken regaled.

"Cards, now, we have a tie breaker to settle don't we son?"

Ken ran and got the cards, the crew came to see the two play. They definitely got to see where Shepard got his stares and poker face from. Finally, they were at the last hand, winner take all.

"Okay son, I win, and you have to join to the Alliance again."

"Okay mom, I win and you have to leave with your ship to join my fleet." He paused, "We both know neither is happening right?" John smiled.

They played their cards, John won. "Well, you're up by one. Give the man his money back. I'll see you and Tali for dinner, on my ship with Shala. Check out the N7 talent on board, if you need more crew. I'll send you their information. Bye."

With lunch finished, the crew had the run of the Orizaba. Tali returned with Adams from a tour of the engineering spaces and was quite excited. She left with Kal and Liadi to talk to the quarian crew at her aunt's request. The rest of the crew gathered in the large hangar. Several of the marines were setting up for training. Three N7 operatives showed up to lead training.

"Wow, it's Sheperd we finally get to meet him." The three operatives came up and introduced themselves. Williams was behind them and stayed to the back.

Ed was short and tightly wound, looked like he was ready to move at any time and an Infiltrator. Sven was taller than Shepard and a bulky mass, a soldier like Shepard. Lee was a little bit shorter then Shepard, a biotic with L4 implants. They all wanted to impress Shepard.

"Let's do some sparring? Anyone from your crew want some action?" Sven smiled and cracked his knuckles. He stopped smiling when Grunt stood up and accepted the challenge on behalf of Clan Normandy. Sven didn't back down. The two crews gathered around them in a circle. Sven charged, Grunt didn't move a millimeter. He pushed the human back. Sven unleashed an adrenaline rush and hit Grunt faster than he could react. Grunt stepped back once, and then reached out with a fist at the blur in front of him. He got Sven who reeled back. Blood dripping from his face, he staggered under the blow.

"Enough Grunt. What's next gentleman?" Shepard asked.

"I can shot anything, anytime, anywhere." Ed grinned.

"Really?" Garrus stepped forward, "Setup a range, my choice of targets." The Orizaba crew went to setup the range, Garrus insisted on the whole length of the hangar.

As they setup Lee came forward. "I'm pretty good." He glowed blue, and unleashed a throw at some dummies and the scattered down the deck. Miranda and Jack where not overly impressed. Jack smirked, yelled, glowed and unleashed a shockwave that sent dummies and equipment flying through the hangar.

Gillian had to leave the quarian room as they had their briefing. She was looking forward to see Ms. Sanders again. She saw the Krogan and human fight and walked closer. She saw some commotion as a human and turian walked to the end of the hangar past her. Finally she saw two biotics throw some powerful biotics. The man looked labored, the woman at ease. "Practice, may I join please?" Lee was about to say something when Shepard spoke first. He had read her file and information provided by Hackett, Anderson, and TIM, and wondered he much she had advanced with the quarians and no teacher, and he wondered what Cerberus had done to her.

"Hi Gillian. Please, show us what you have learned." He smiled warmly at her. She responded, since he loved a quarian she felt at ease with him.

"Where do you want it?"

John looked around and saw the area with the most dummies. He figured it made whatever she did work and she would feel better. She was probably going to the Citadel with him. "Over there." He pointed at the area. Gillian nodded and assumed a combat stance, a larger than normal dark blue field surrounded her, then with fluid graceful motion the largest singularity anyone had seen charged to the spot. It stopped at the spot, 10 dummies in its grasp floating around the object. Everyone stopped and looked at the young woman who was as calm as she could be.

"Is it okay? No one has told me in a while, not since my teacher died." The words saddened her.

"It's great. That's wonderful. Can you do it again once you've recharged? What else can you do?"

Gillian smiled at Shepard, he was handsome and seemed nice. "We went over Warp, and Statis. This one is my favorite though."

"I see, he taught you well." Gillian got ready to go again. "Wait a minute, Miranda, come here." A very beautiful woman came to them, she seemed stern to Gillian, she stepped back. But the woman smiled and greeted her warmly, Gillian felt at ease again. "That's very good. Impressive."

"Gillian can you throw another one while Miranda and you then try to hit the dummies with Warps?" Gillian nodded enthusiastically. She threw the singularity to the same spot, the dummies rose and floated again. Miranda threw a warp on target and the dummy exploded. She threw another followed by Gillian striking one dead center. They alternated Warps until all of the dummies where gone.

"That was fun, usually I have to practice by myself. Thank you." Gillain was happy she seemed to please John.

"Have you ever done that besides in practice?" Miranda looked the girl over. She was tall and plain, would look better with some makeup, but still had some growing to do.

"Yes, we had to defend ourselves on planets when we ran in to animals or other creatures. That's how my teacher died. They taught me a lot. The other biotic creatures were hard to fight."

"How old are you Gillian?" Shepard was still surprised at the show she put on.

"Almost 18! Are you taking me to Ms. Sanders?"

"Yes, we're leaving soon. Thank you for showing me that, it was impressive."

Gillian smiled and continued walking around the ship.

"What the fuck was that Shepard?" Jack watched her leave.

"Another Cerberus experiment, someone got to her before Cereberus could take her back. Shit, if a Cerberus operative saw that TIM may come after her again."

Gillian had stopped at Grunt and Rumbe wrestling and putting on a show. "You two are strong, who are you?"

"We are from Clan Normandy, why does a human wear a quarian suit?" Grunt eyed her while pinning Rumbe again.

"They helped me. You two are nice, bye." Gillian walked off again.

Shepard ran over. "Grunt, Rumbe new orders, protect that girl at all cost. No one gets near her accept us or the quarians got it?"

"Yes battlemaster." The two Krogan got up and joined Gillian who enjoyed their company. They headed towards the Normandy. Shots rang out as Garrus and Ed worked on small targets from across the hangar.

*****N.A.S.*****

As Tali, Liadi, and Kal entered the room, Gillian was leaving for the hangar bay, the other quarians from the Lik'Me Al'lot were there. They rose, "Lady, Protector." They all said.

Tali looked around, Kal tapped her. "They mean you and I Tali."

"Oh yes, right, the Lady that's me." They sat down. Calda moved next to Kal. He leaned towards her unknowingly.

Shala turned to Tali, "Tali, everyone here is ready to follow you and Shepard. We'll help with the quarians outside of the Fleet. But, word has gotten out. Pirate ships are coming to the fleet space and waiting for their resources to dwindle. The fleet is in a defensive posture, but can take care of itself for now. Don't be down Tali, listen to me. Daro represents a few of us. Almost everyone thinks highly of you and what you've done for our people."

"What about Shepard?"

"Some people weren't thrilled at first, but you're with the most wanted human in the galaxy by any species. With all he has done for us, he is accepted. Don't worry. Listen, I will tender my resignation, all of us from here. The fleet will have to respond. They barely quelled the last riots and having Rannoch in reach will force the admiral and Conclave to peace." Shala hope Tali believed her.

"Will they accept the Geth as equals and work with them?" Kal was worried about it.

"We'll explain what the admirals did, who actually started the fights, our lost history and shame. Most have never fought a Geth, they'll come around once they see these pictures and what the Geth have done for Rannoch."

"I think you're right auntie. Shepard wants to make you an admiral, to coordinate the return and get the fleet ready with the parts he bought. We thought some would come to prey on the fleet." She paused and looked around the room, "He wants to send the Geth to protect the fleet, see if they can acknowledge the fact."

"That might be hard Tali." Everyone agreed with Parl.

"I know, but they have to if we want to survive. What if we only get a part of the fleet, which ships would follow, the live ships?"

"The Daughters have influence on many ships, we just don't know them all, at least one live ship though. That would cripple the fleet by itself. I can't believe I'm talking about striking a blow to the fleet, it goes against everything I've worked for all these years." Shala sighed.

"It's for the greater good, you'll see auntie. Can anyone be a diplomat? We'll need a representative at the Citadel."

Lia raised her hand. "I'm not in any vital job, that's why I could come. I'll do it or help until the real ones arrive."

"Thank you Lia. Anything happier to talk about?" Shala asked.

"Tali and Kal, what's it like living without the suits. What was Rannoch like? When can we try?" Calda looked at Kal as she asked. She had seen his face and wanted to be with him even more.

"Mordin and Junior are preparing for mass production by the Geth and quarians. We have two vials left at the moment, as backups. Another small batch will be ready soon. The problem is it puts you out for a little over two days, you need IVs and supervision. Admiral, captain, you should get them as you will be seen by the people as you try and rally them to us and Rannoch.

"I can't." Parl raised his hand. "I can wait. The Admiral should, but I cannot deny Calda. To have one mate free and another not is not right. It won't be long."

Kal grabbed Calda's hand, "That obvious sir?"

"Please, you are the sir, we must defer to you two, it will help the others adjust. You must be the central figures."

"Thank you Captain. Kal, after you wrote those beautiful letters, how could I not want to be with you? Although I suspect you had help. Thank you Lady, and Liadi."

"Oh yes, me again, I have to get used to these new names, I'm not used to either yet it seems. I'm sorry if I caused you two any delay. I didn't know. We had some other help with the letters too, you'll have to meet Kasumi later."

"No, no problem at all. I can help on the Citadel or Rannoch. Can I be with Kal?"

"You know, John uhh the Keeper has only bonded two couples. You could be the second quarians. Like the Keeper, Kal the Protector here can pick any mate he wants and they have to do it."

Kal shot Tali a look, Calda's eyes got big, she turned away.

"Wait Calda, I'd choose you, if I to force you, which I don't, I hope, I mean." Kal got flustered.

"See Kal, that wasn't hard was it?" Liadi teased him.

Calda smiled back at Kal laughing, "Very funny you two. Calda, my statue is alone, well you join me, it'll be hard, but"

Calda hugged him, "Of course, stop with the Marine selling points you Bosh'tet." She looked at Tali.

"Stop that, I already know I love you, that's all that matters. I'll ask Shepard if you can come with us for the time being."

They spent the rest of the time talking about how to get the fleet to come around, the quarian citadel event, and the Reapers. After a few hours Tali and Liadi left to get some rest, Kal stayed with Calda.

Shala watched Tali leave. She was so proud. This is what she knew was always in Tali. She just needed the right mate to bring it out of her. She had so much more confidence; Shepard was rubbing off on her. She smiled under her visor, she had grown so much. Parl leaned over, "You know, have those two thought about what will happen if they aren't removed as Keepers?"


	61. Chapter 59

_Nusquam Alius Res (Nothing else Matters)_

_Chapter 59_

Tali walked across the hangar and heard shots continuing to ring out. Garrus and Ed trying to outdo each other. By the talk she heard, it seemed Garrus was ahead. Gillian was listening intently as Grunt and Rumbe recited tales of their battles, and some Alliance soldiers had also gathered around. Tali walked in to the Normandy and checked on engineering quickly before heading for her cabin. She entered and saw Shepard going through his messages.

"What a day, what's next my love?" She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tight.

"Dinner with the parents in another hour. Then we start Calda and Shala on the boost and we leave. Their ship is fixed. Looks like the quarian party will be in 5 days. Lehe is going all out of course. I sent Mordin the information on Gillian from Anderson and Shala, it's amazing." He closed the terminal turned and brought Tali to his lap. He stared in to her glowing eyes, just so beautiful he thought.

"What are you looking at?"

"Just what I want too." Shepard replied. Tali shifted on him, straddled him in the chair, and put her face few centimeters from Johns.

"Well, maybe you can look at more?" She grinned and softly kissed his lips.

"Really, Mrs. Shepard? Do we have the time?" He held her closer.

"You're the one who takes too long having to make sure everything is done so thoroughly. What are they called again? Oh yes, a quickie might do very well right now."

"Are you complaining about my thoroughness?" He stroked her hair and caressed her back.

"Of course not, it's just not needed for this particular mission." She kissed him and started taking off her armor.

*****N.A.S.*****

Mordin was in the lab with Junior going over the data on Gillian.

"Amazing, with limited recourses, the quarian doctor started to correct and reconnect the pathways in her brain. She is better, we can do more. She will never be fully normal by human standards though. Junior first human surgery for you. Study hard."

"Uncle, of course, here, I have tried on the Shepard's child again."

"Why do you pursue this?"

"Shepard and mate having a child will make them fight harder, closeness, offspring to protect."

"True, but what you make are abominations. Eunuchs, sterile, short life span, this is no life for anyone. If it can't be a full being, than do not do. Wasting time, good thought process though."

"But, then why are they together if no offspring can be produced? Isn't that why hormone based species mate?" Junior was perplexed.

"True, but there is more, love, attraction, children just one part of whole process. Ahh, your mistakes. Trying to make half human and half quarian. Not possible. Not even with Prothean technology help."

"But what else could it be?"

"Human with quarian traits or quarian with human traits. But, must be one or the other at its core. Then can modify genes as needed to continue parent's traits. Why not look at Miranda and Oriana? Oriana can have children, they completed that process. See what is different between her and her sister, wait clone. Might be easier."

"Will look into uncle." Junior left reproduction efforts and went to study more on human brains and the quarian procedures to back up his uncle.

*****N.A.S.*****

Miranda was looking over some information she recorded from the practice session with Gillian. The child was amazing. The power output should make her weaker, but she seemed to shrug it off and continue without a problem. What had Cerberus done to this child? She had it better than Jack at least. What was TIM up too?

Then she got a beep on her omni-tool. The program to find anyone meeting her standards from the dating service in the area had found someone. Someone on the Orizaba was clean and ready. It had been a while, she wanted it, and she would be gone in the morning,not seeing them again. Miranda checked her schedule and cleared it, she was going to find this person. They couldn't track her either; they hadn't paid for the upgraded service, good. Miranda started to brush her hair and get ready. Kelly could blab to her about her behavior later, she was horny and her release was nearby.

*****N.A.S.*****

Shala entered Hannah Shepard's cabin. Hannah had invited her over early so they could talk.

"Welcome Admiral, how are you? How is your crew? Your ship is ready."

"Fine, thank you for everything. Please, call me Shala." Then tentatively, "We are family now."

"Yes, we are, call me Hannah. I'm just so happy for them."

Shala looked around as they went to the table, she had brought her own food for dinner. She saw the statue of John and Tali displayed prominently on her desk where no one could miss it. "So am I. I'm glad you like the Keeper's statue, it really is a great honor among our people."

"I'll treasure it forever. I'm just happy for him. It's been hard." Hannah sat down and motioned Shala to follow.

"Yes, Tali lost both of her parents and had few friends. John has been the best thing to ever happen to her. It just took me a while to realize it."

"Same for John he seems happy for once."

"If I may, how come you accepted her and me so easily? John could have any woman of any species he wanted. Quarians aren't the most revered species anymore."

"Shala, we're on the galatic stage, it doesn't matter. On earth just a few hundred years ago slavery still existed. People like John and I were sold just for the color of our skin. Some people still worry about such stupidity. Here, in space or on a colony, no one cares, you're just a human. Even Cerberus and those Terra Firma nuts realize that. He's never been to earth, seen what we still are. Being in space lets him only see the better of us I think. The next logical step would be to not care about species, and we taught him that. Fred and I." She pushed a picture of the three of them to Shala.

"I don't know much about human history, but you have come so far so fast and keep driving forward, it's amazing. Most other species took a long time to come to the conclusions you have." Shala looked at the happy family in the photo and gave it back. "I miss my mate, I hope he understands what I am about to do, for all of us."

"Of course he will. I hope your people can treat the Geth the same way. He'll bring you home, hell, he'd do anything for Tali, I can see it in the way he looks at her. So, how pissed off is the fleet at him?"

"Not as much as they think. The higher up people are mad since he has done what they couldn't for centuries, but the people love them. They have done so much for us, we will be forever in his debt."

"But, on your own planet again. I know we can't share much, but how about some water?" Shala agreed and the two women talked about their children.

*****N.A.S.*****

Tali looked over John's Alliance uniform and ensured the new bars were on correctly and approved. They left for his mom's cabin, Tali insisting he behave. As they walked out, the crew was coming in for dinner, and the Alliance personnel also dispersed. Shepard had Kelly make arrangements for Gillian for the trip back to the citadel. Joker was relaxing in a chair by the ramp looking over the hangar bay.

"Joker, why are you here?" Shepard waited for the smart assed answer.

"Well, just gloating over any people who may have known me before. I'll walk around later. You look nice. How was the sex?"

Tali hung her head. "How do they always know?"

"They don't until you confirm it Tali. I hope you got your creds Joker. You need something better to do. Let's go." Joker laughed as they departed the ship.

They entered the cabin surprised to see Shala and Hannah already deep in conversation.

"Right on time as usual John. Come in take a seat. Yes, we've been getting acquainted. You two have more in common than you know."

"Admiral," Shala stopped Tali.

"It's Hannah and Shala tonight, Tali, that's it. Just four people with something in common having dinner." They all sat down. Tali was nervous as she lowered her helmet, her hands went to the table and clasped each other. They didn't fidget though. Shepard grabbed one and brought it down. Tali let him and calmed down. Shala smiled at the bonded pair, even helping in the little things as it should be she thought.

"So John, are you treating her right? You've already embarrassed our species by yelling at this wonderful woman here."

"I wasn't yelling at her, so much has the other idio" He stopped as a hand squeezed his tighter. "I mean other admirals who didn't have the right opinion." Tali smiled. John looked around, outnumbered 3 to 1. It was going to be a long night.

"She can get you to do anything she wants already. Good, you two will be fine." The elder women laughed. They started small talk and prepared to eat. Tali had brought her food and something better for her aunt. Shala put the tube in the food and enjoyed it immensely. Tali looked at her food. It wasn't a tube, Sarah had given her food in small pieces. She looked at John and Hannah eating with tools. Hannah caught the look.

"John, you should be ashamed of yourself, why does she put up with him Shala?" Shala laughed, and tried to figure out what was going on. "You're about to have a big galactic event and you haven't shown her how to use a fork and knife properly." She brought up the tools as she said them. "You will not embarrass any more humans or quarians. In other words, if YOU think it's funny. STOP! The spotlight will be on you. Tali looks lovely, but I know you." She fixed a glare on her son and signaled him to start. "I apologize again for my son's lack of manners Shala. I assure you, he left me knowing better." Shepard sighed then chuckled and leaned over to help Tali.

John and Hannah showed Tali how to use human utensils, Shala had a great time watching the interactions between them, mother and son, mates, and mother with her new daughter. She felt so hopeful. Once dinner was over Hannah offered a full tour of the ship. They all agreed and left for the excursion. It was still early in the evening, the ship was beginning to quiet down. Hannah and John saluting all the time it seemed. They descended in to the ship.

*****N.A.S.*****

Miranda had waited long enough. She brought up a map of the ship and set out, the crew could go most places on the ship. She shot Joker a mind your business look and descended down the door ramp on a mission. As the Orizaba crew stared at her in out formfitting outfit, they also got out of her way after she shot them a look. The dot moved a bit, but seemed to be in one place overall. She descended in the vessel.

After adjusting her omni-tool a bit, she found what she was looking for. A small area of the ship, private and out of the way. An "N7 Keep Out" sign hung above the passageway. Men was all she could think, he better be good, hopefully the taller one, Sven. They were separate from the crew so they could prepare for their missions with no interruptions. She saw a line across the floor, a childish trap of some sort. She modified it a bit and continued on, looking for anything else that might catch her.

Finally, she was at the door to the N7 quarters. She hacked the easy encryption and walked in. Ed and Sven turned stunned someone had evaded all their traps and detection. They were simple, but, overall, so was the regular crew, the simple traps were enough. They had just finished dressing, Ed was about to speak.

"You two, separate." Miranda crossed her arms and waiting. The men looked at each other and backed away. She looked at her Omni-tool, good, it was Sven, privacy, and something to brace against. She looked at Ed, "You, get out, go do something." They knew she was from the Normandy, maybe it was important. Ed left and went to eat. A few moment later they heard him curse as one of the altered traps went off.

Sven looked at her, she was quite beautiful and the outfit showed every bit of her. "You or Shepard need something from us?" He was hopeful, joining Shepard would be an incredible opportunity.

"Well did you join the iPartner service and submit a medical report." Sven was shocked at the question but recovered as Miranda took him in.

"Well, it's hard to meet someone going all over the place you know? I kind of have a girl, but she can't handle it, it was time to move on. A friend suggested the service since it was all over space. The medical part to be safe. I mean you don't know what's out there. The ship had scale itch floating around once. Nasty business for whoever did it."

"Well, here's my profile." Miranda sent over the information and advanced on him.

"Awesome, I'm Sven again, it nice to meet…"

"Drop your pants, I don't have all night. You better be right in your online description."

A little shocked Sven complied. "Well, I mean okay, don't want to start out in a lie I guess."

Miranda rubbed her hands on his him until he was stiff and at full length, just as he wrote, good. She held on to him with one hand and started undressing herself with the other. She could feel herself getting wet. It had been too long. Sven was stunned, this stuff didn't happen in real life, let alone on an Alliance ship. "Miss, you've seen I haven't lied and"

"Shutup. You have a problem or can we get on with this? I'd say you want to get on with it." She continued to stroke him. She didn't even take her suit all the way off, she just unbuttoned and unzip it all the way. She took off her bra, she knew it helped the men stay up for her. As Sven reached for them, she slapped them away. She pushed Sven back with one hand against a bunk. She had a footlocker for leverage. She mounted him unceremoniously. She knew her body, she moved own slowly on him, letting the wetness spread. She commenced and pleasing herself as Sven tried to figure out what to do with his hands.

"Just be quiet and it'll all be good." She wrapped her hands around his neck for leverage and kept going. "You can't do this on an Alliance ship, so be good and be quiet." Sven just tried to be quiet as the lovely women on him did incredible things to him. He just tried to control his breathing. "Good, relax, you'll last longer, if you're really good, I'll let you get off too. Okay?" Sven just bit his lip and nodded. "Good boy." Miranda licked his ear, Sven closed his eyes, trying not to come at any second.

*****N.A.S.*****

The tour group descended the captain's ladder to the N7 area.

"You have your own passages? It seems wasteful to us." Shala looked around.

"Yes, an old tradition, but it comes in quite handy. This is the N7 area. Lee is still recovering from this afternoon's practice in the sick bay. The other passages are usually booby trapped. Childish games and all. But, they know not to mess with me." As they got to the floor, they saw Ed tangled in a trap, he saluted as he twirled in the air, then got back to work. He looked at the knife strapped to Tali's leg. Hannah caught the glance, "I should say not! yYu're N7." She continued to the door.

*****N.A.S.*****

Miranda started to slow down, she had gotten what she needed and then some. "Okay, since you were very good. I'm going to keep going. You can grab my breasts, GENTLY, if you want. I'm going for 30 more seconds, then your time is up." Miranda speed up, Sven caressed her, she loved the feeling, they were lost in their joining. 10 seconds later, they never heard the door open.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!" Hannah roared.

Shala, Shepard, and Tali all snicked until John and Tali saw it was Miranda. John had trusted Tali and let her read the Shadowbroker files on the crew. Miranda put up a finger to wait feeling sorry for Sven, who despite the situation was both still hard and ready to burst any second. "Sorry honey." Miranda got off of Sven. The group heard a pop and then a slap as his penis hit his waist. Miranda buttoned herself up and turned around. The group could barely contain their laughter.

"Miss Lawson, I know you're a decent human being, please pull up Mr. Vader's pants for all of our sakes." Miranda sighed and turned around, keeping his member out of view. Sven stood up straight. "Sorry Mr. Vader, I'll owe you 19 seconds sometime." She grabbed him one last time to help him get in his pants. The tiny sensation was too much for him. He came, and all over the front of Miranda's suit. A scowl went across her face as the group hard the sound of the liquid hitting fabric. Hannah was bright red, John was laughing so hard tears came down his eyes. Shala and Tali just felt embarrassed for everyone.

Ever the professional, Miranda saw Sven's uniforms behind them and wiped herself off with one. Next, she finished pulling his pants up. He mouthed he was sorry as she did it. Miranda was not amused. She turned, greeted the group and went to leave.

"Wait Miranda, we all have to go back to the ship, Shala and Calda need to start their treatment. Let's go."

As they left, they heard Hannah light up Sven, and then Ed who had just untangled himself also got an earful. The fact that Sven had a look of pure satisfaction on his face only made her madder. She exploded in a rage and promised they would both regret their very lives as she stormed out.


	62. Chapter 60

_Nusquam Alius Res (Nothing else Matters)_

_Chapter 60_

Shepard, Tali, Miranda, and Shala walked in silence back to the ship except for Shepard's laughing every now and then. Shala kept looking at Tali, waiting. Finally, they saw the hangar bay with a few people working and talking in it down the passageway. Shepard looked at Miranda's front, the stains were still evident. Finally, he had her, but unexpectantly Tali stopped the group.

"John, we won't mention this to anyone right?" Shala was proud, she was taking on her role as a Captain's mate.

"Wait, we have something on her. She bets on our sex life. I mean just a little…"

"No, John, we won't. Miranda is the heavy and you get to be nice because of it. You owe your XO. So, while you escort Shala back, we'll wait here while you get something to clean this with."

"Oh come on Tali. I mean…"

"No, you're right." John smiled again as Tali seemed to change her mind. "You may not get this right. Tell Kasumi what happened and to bring something." His smile fell.

"Kasumi, she'll tell everyone anyways!"

"No she won't, not over this. I won't budge on this John." She breathed in deeply and steadied herself. Before John could say anything, Shala grabbed his arm and walked out with him. He was still puzzled as to want just happened.

Tali released the breath and giggled. "I can't believe I just did that! Wow, this mate stuff still surprises me."

Miranda looked at Tali, she didn't see pity, why did she do it? "Thanks Tali, but why?"

"Well, you threw out a peace offering and I accepted, so maybe we can start something more. I just thought it would be a nice thing to do."

"I suppose it was. Just don't tell Kelly, it's bad enough talking to her." Miranda smirked, and felt relived.

"Well, was it worth it?"

"Yes, I needed that. It was pretty good." They chit chatted for a small amount of time before a form shimmered in to being in front of them.

"Kasumi's discrete cleaning service at your service." She smiled. "Wow Miri, that guy must have been happy to see you!"

"Just give me the cleaner and stay quiet about it." She arched an eyebrow and took the supplies. A minute later, the three ladies walked back to the ship. Miranda thanked them and left for her room, Kasumi went to find Jacob promising to say nothing, and Tali went to the med bay.

Everything was ready when she entered. Shala and Calda were hooked up to machines while Kal hovered over Calda. Shepard looked over at Tali, and still seemed miffed. Tali held Shala's hand as she slipped into sleep. Shala mumbling about how proud she was of Tali. Tali followed Shepard out to their cabin. She planned to show him how rewarding doing the right thing could be.

*****N.A.S.*****

The next morning was busy, the Normandy was preparing to leave as was the Lik'Me Al'lot. Junior tried a more refined process and they could move Shala earlier. She just needed IV's and sleep. They transferred her to the Lik'Me Al'lot. The other crew members got in and laid the Admiral on the floor and strapped her down. They were prepared and would take over at Omega.

Shepard and Tali gave their goodbye's to Hannah in the Normandy's cargo bay. Hannah made Tali promise to make Shepard write to her more often. Shepard groaned since he knew it would happen now. As Shepard neared the ramp to say goodbye he saw Ed and Sven running around the deck with their weapons above their heads. Sweat pouring off of their brows. Hannah yelled at them again to move faster and laughed as she walked off. Shepard watched them. Their bios were good, and the team seemed to like them. On their next lap he stopped them.

"Sir, yes sir!" They both yelled as they jogged in place.

"Joker, how long till we close up and move out?"

"About 10 minutes give or take, we're ready."

"Gentlemen, this ship is leaving in about 10 minutes. If you two want to be on it, I suggest you get your things and hurry back, or you can stay and be my mom's bitches for a couple of weeks."

"What about Lee?" They both asked.

Shepard glared at them both, "Report in whatever you want, bring what you need. Time's wasting." The two threw their weapons on the ramp and ran back to their rooms. Shepard watched people get shoved down as they barreled to their rooms to come back in time.

Garrus came up behind Shepard. "What's going on?"

"Well, if those two can get back before the door closes we have two new ground team members. We can drop them off somewhere if it doesn't work out. The Alliance is big enough."

"Nice, mind if I watch?" The two friends signed some autographs for the Orizaba crew as time ticked away. Six minutes later, Joker was ready to shut the door. Shepard told him to begin. Garrus and Shepard stood on the ramp as it came up and walked to the end of the ramp in the ship. A bag hit the floor, followed by a few more, and Ed jumped and rolled in to the bay. He turned to look for his friend, the door kept closing. Joker looked on from the cockpit as Sven came barreling down the hangar.

Ed had all their clothes, but Sven had all the weapons and gear. It was heavy, even for him. Sweat poured down his face as he labored to make the ship. The ramp was getting close to horizontal. Ed threw down some lines and Sven secured them to the bags as Ed ran down the bay to haul them up. He had to make two trips. As the last two bags came tumbling down the ramp, he fell. He sprang up and sprinted to the ramp throwing a line over for his friend. Sven caught the line and began to haul himself up the ramp. As he did, Hannah came out and threated him with everything she could if he fell back down to her. Ed couldn't pull Sven up, he just anchored himself as Sven climbed. The ramp was getting to the top.

As the Orizaba crew was cheering Sven on, Garrus and Shepard just looked at Ed, commenting on teamwork and the nice division of labor they showed. But, just stood looking at them try. Joker couldn't see Sven anymore from the cockpit, but by the crowd's reaction knew he must be close. They seemed nice enough, he slowed the ramp just a bit. As the ramp closed, Sven fought against height and the rope slacking. He wanted this though and pulled as his muscles screamed at him. The ramp was almost closed, but he got a hand on the ramp itself and threw himself in, tumbling down and crashing on the floor as Ed recovered from the sudden lack of weight on the rope and fell again.

Both a little sore, they stood and saluted. "Reporting or duty sir!"

"Joker, get us to the Citadel. Well, some nice teamwork. Garrus will show you to your room. Zaeed's old room should be fine for them. It's got some cots, you may want to clean them though. Then see the doctor for exams and a medical review, check your weapons, and meet everyone for lunch."

"What about the XO Shepard? They'll need to check in for the rules you know."

"Lunch will be fine for that. Sven, what's your heavy weapon?"

"Sir, it's something new, a mini or gatling gun, spews hot death." Sven smiled talking about his weapon.

"Good, we'll have to check it out." Shepard smiled as he left.

"Come on you two, grab your bags and let's go." Garrus barked out.

*****N.A.S.*****

Ed and Sven had completed their check in tasks and waited in the mess as most of the crew arrived. Both were a little nervous, these were all galactic bad asses, how would they fit in? Mordin and Junior arrived for rare lunch visit again. Legion came out as the two stared. As no one else moved, they said nothing. Finally Shepard came out with a quarian in something besides an envirosuit. They looked at each other.

"Welcome, well there are some strange things going on here. So, let's address them. The Geth are our allies, we can explain the whole story later. There are additional ones on each deck for ship protection, they are not for your menial work."

"Sir yes sir." The crew present laughed.

"Just call me Shepard or Commander."

"Captain." The quarian next to him spoke.

"Oh right, Captain. That'll work. Quarians have had their immune systems boosted." At that, Tali lowered her helmet and waved. Opel, Liadi, and Zan took of their visors. They were getting used to not having them on. The two N7's looked and then stared at Tali and Liadi, they were pretty.

"Oh yes this one is my wife." He held her hand up. They looked away and seemed mad. "You'll have time to change your bets, what did you do?"

Ed spoke, "Well, Lieutenant Williams told us it was herself or the young Asari." Jack scowled at the name.

"Not to worry, your friends may be mad though."

"Uncle why are these two accepted to readily? The Williams one had was turned away."

"She brought emotional baggage. These two are a clean slate. As N7 they have credibility as Shepard was N7. Rumbe is earning his by fighting as these two have too. Interesting."

"We can hear you." Jack said as she put her hands up. "Are you two more boy scouts like Shepard?"

"Thanks Jack, also, the human in the envirosuit is Gillian, we are ferrying her to the citadel." Gillian still looked off in to the distance. Let's see, Sven you seem to like weapons, you can report to Jacob in the armory and help along with Kal. Ed, what do you like to work on?"

"Sir, Captain, no weapon can be too accurate or fine-tuned. My friend just slaps them together and calls it done." Sven huffed at the insinuation.

Shepard sighed and put his face in his hands. "You like to calibrate?"

Ed's face lit up. "Anything I can get my hands on. Those two vehicles in the cargo bay looked promising."

"Fine, you're with Garrus. Maybe between the two of you will actually finish calibrating something around here." Just then, Miranda's door opened and she came out with her sister. "Gentleman, this is Miranda, our XO. That is her younger sister." Sven wasn't sure what to do. He remembered his 19 seconds though. Miranda acknowledged nothing and strode in to the room.

"I will send you the rules of the ship. Abide by them and everything will be fine, if not, we'll drop you off on the next planet for Alliance pick up. Understood?" They nodded.

"EDI, oh yes, that's the ship, a full AI."

"Yes, Captain?"

"Shine some ultra violet light on our two new members." As she did, stains appeared across Sven's uniform, it was the one Miranda had wiped herself off on. Too much in a hurry Shepard thought. He felt Tali elbow him in the ribs but didn't care. Miranda approved of the jab internally. In an innocent voice Shepard spoke, "Why Mr. Vader, what is that stain?"

"Ummm…" By the look on Miranda's face he figured he shouldn't say anything. Ed spoke up to help his friend.

"I'm gay and I left it there. I go through his things when he's not around. Sven is just too much of man for me. I kept my feelings hidden all this time, sorry buddy." The crew laughed at the obvious lie.

The aliens looked confused, translator didn't pass on the information properly. "He's really happy? What's that got to do with the stains?" Garrus questioned.

"No, he's homosexual." Shepard told them. They nodded, except for Grunt who seemed confused.

"I don't understand Shepard." Miranda and Tali chuckled as Shepard realized the hole he was now in.

"He likes other men."

"Who doesn't? Women talk too much and about emotions. Who needs it? Krogans, we mate and leave."

"No grunt, he likes the company of other men." Grunt continued to stare. "Rumbe can you?" Rumbe wasn't sure about it either. "Fine, he prefers sex with other men." The crew continued to laugh at the full blown sex talk now.

"Huh? Male humans can procreate? That's not in the implants." Grunt was thinking.

"No Grunt. All species have homosexuals, make up a small percentage of total population. Cannot reproduce on their own." Mordin chatted at his high pace.

"Then what's the point?"

"It's just who they are, a part of life."

"Why do I care?"

"You don't. Nothing to fear."

"Why would I be afraid?"

"Enough Grunt, Mordin. It doesn't matter. So that's your stuff on his uniform."

"Yes sir." Ed looked right at Shepard.

"Wait, Battlemaster, where do they put it? Do human men have pussies? Do you?"

"NO!" Now the everyone was laughing.

"Grunt, will show you education video, explain it." Mordin sent the Krogans a vid. Grunt's face contorted in a strange new way as he saw the picture.

"Salarian, send me something like this again and I'll kill you." Rumbe nodded in agreement, they erased the vids.

"Like I said, nothing to fear."

"Uncle, if they cannot reproduce, what is the purpose, they would die out on their own."

"Species, sapient or otherwise have this behavior, it just is. Since Salarians are not homone driven, it doesn't matter. Some breed some don't, no concerns."

"The Heirarchy just suppresses it, the whole military thing I guess. Even though it exists." Garrus shrugged.

"Since we have to survive and need as many different genes as possible, almost everyone has to mate. Then you can do what you want in private. There are some interesting couples around. As long as you have done your duty to the quarian species, it's permitted." Tali nonchalantly spoke. "Yes, I know I'm in trouble."

"The Asari are mono gendered by nature, so I guess in a way they all are? Will have to think on that." Junior got lost in the thought.

"Geth are Geth. Although it seems an inefficient why to continue a species. We will have to process this." Legion left for the AI core.

"I don't think Krogan do this. I'll ask Wrex. What about humans?"

"Please don't Grunt, and no one cares." Shepard dragged his head though his fingers, he had not expected that answer. "So Sven, you're okay with his stuff on your uniform?"

"Umm..I am quite a man I guess?" Sven looked at Ed for support who was almost laughing himself.

"Says the CO sleeping with his wife in his cabin?" Miranda interjected. Sven and Ed where surprised. Shepard wanted to bust her now, but a firm squeeze from Tali stopped him. When did they start sticking up for each other? Kasumi shook her head at Shepard.

"Fine, if you're alright sharing a room no problems here. We'll talk later. Your new bosses will give you a tour after lunch. I need to check on some of the crew. I should go." He grabbed a meal bar and left. The crew continued laughing and welcomed to the two new comers. Shepard went to the AI core.

"Legion, you wanted to speak to me?"

"Yes Shepard-Captain. We thank you for letting us see the organic ritual of your promotion. But, we have a more important matter, involving the peace and taking back of Rannoch. This issue must be settled." Shepard stepped to Legion, concerned, what could be wrong?

"What is it Legion?"

"We need to know more about organics. The upcoming Quarian event is set to be a large organic ritual."

"Yes, it is, soooo."

"We want a date for the ritual." Shepard's jaw dropped. "As most people call us he or him besides Geth or it, we would prefer a female partner. That is all."

"Legion, did Joker put you up to this?"

"Negative. We want to know more about organics."

"What about your Galaxy of Fantasy? Make any progress?"

"You know of this. We are still doing poorly, but one person continues to let us try."

"EDI, who is the best romancer in the game on this ship?"

"Officer Vakarian and Operative Taylor. You are near the bottom Captain."

"Thanks EDI."

"This must be done to complete the peace process. It is our remaining stipulation allowed."

"SHIT!" Shepard just couldn't believe it.

The crew heard Shepard yell and come racing out. "Garrus, Jacob, with me NOW! Important mission with Legion. LET's GO!" He ran back to the AI core. Everyone looked as the two left, no one knew of any mission going on.

Shepard was pacing back and forth as the two arrived. "What's going on Shepard?" Garrus looked at Legion who stood watching Shepard pace.

"Okay, Legion and the Geth have one last request for the peace process. He wants a date for the event. Yes, he wants a she!" Shepard threw his hands up, it's always something.

"This is a joke right?" Jacob looked at Garrus who was starting to laugh.

"NO! It's very serious. He has a score of 15 on Galaxy of Fantasy, but one person keeps sticking with him. So, instead of blind date, let's get him a semi blind date. You two are the best at it on board."

Realizing he was serious, they had Legion open his game account and try to talk to someone. In a very logical way, Legion attempted to persuade a female character to interact with him. He failed quickly as his logic came to light.

"We sent candy and flowers, but we still do not get to mate with the female. Why?"

"You two are not leaving until he has a date. Mr. Reach and Mr. Prize. Understood?" They nodded. "EDI, is the one person who talks to him a woman in real life?"

"We expected Shepard-Captain to help us, but accept team help also if they are better suited."

"Captain, all resources indicate she is both a woman and over 18 years of age. I will know more when we are closer to the Citadel."

Shepard walked out and in to the mess. Tali called to him, "Everything alright John? You look worried."

"Nothing's wrong, everything is fine, peace process good. Good. Nothing to worry about. Garrus and Jacob will be busy until we reach the Citadel. I should go." Shepard left the room for the elevator.

Tali and Kasumi headed for the AI Core, but where told by EDI they could not enter. They were not pleased.


	63. Chapter 61

_Nusquam Alius Res (Nothing else Matters)_

_Chapter 61_

Shepard was in the comm room talking to Anderson and Kahlee on a secure link. He showed them the footage of Gillian's practice on the Orizaba.

"Anderson, Kahlee, what did Cerberus do to her? She maybe more powerful than Jack. She was even involved in some combat missions. The quarians were reestablishing the connections they could in her brain again with limited knowledge. Mordin and Junior are going to more extensive corrections. She'll never be fully normal, but no one should know if they don't look for it."

"That's just amazing. Maybe it's what they learned from Jack. Just a shot now, no emotional damage or trama to get the biotics working." Kahlee couldn't believe she was seeing Gillian on the screen in such control of her abilities.

"Well, I'm assuming Cerberus has seen her and TIM knows. Come and meet me when we land so he can't grab her."

"John, she might need to stay with you then. She'd obviously add to the team."

"David, that's horrible, she's just a child. Even more than most mentally."

"I know, but we need everything we can get, even if it's from a bad source. Tell us how Mordin does and we'll go from there. Tickets for the ball are the hottest thing in space right now. All of the heads are coming too. I got confirmations, security will be tight and everywhere. See you soon."

As the image faded, John waited for the connection to TIM. How was he always there when he called for him?

"Ah, Shepard good to see you. Glad you're still working." He took a drink and savored it.

"Was Gilliam the refinement of Jack? I assume you saw the footage."

"Yes, an impressive singularity, and her and Miranda make a good team. Yes, the results we got from Jack lead to this."

"Mordin's going to try and correct more of her brain connections, make her better, or as good as she can be. Are you going to try and take her?"

"Not as long as she's with you." TIM took a drag and stared at Shepard, they both knew he spoke the truth. "I'm still helping you get a team. I see all of the heads of the non-council races you rallied are coming to your little get together. Get it right, we'll need their help."

"Don't worry about my end. Just be ready when I get the anti-reaper weapon. You going to tell me who Jack's father is?"

"No, that information is not needed at this time. Shepard whether it's human or not, you need a full crew, I'll send you dossiers. Even some non-Cerberus people if you're interested. I don't know how much time we have, so keep going. I see you like my negotiating tactics, you put a strong arm on Hackett."

"I know of your involvement too. You two took two years of my life. Was the information worth the agents you lost?"

TIM smirked and tapped an ash off his cigarette, "Those who got caught weren't that good. He just fleshed out the poor ones. I still get the information I need. Besides, once your marriage is revealed, I'll have enough money to fund anything I want. Thank you." The image faded and Miranda just looked at Shepard.

"He took Jack at 5 and experimented on Gillian since who knows when? Others died to get two powerful biotics? That's it? That's all it was for!" She started to get mad, at TIM and herself.

"He's an ends kind of guy. I'll talk to Jack. EDI, tell Mordin he can begin the operation on Gillian. She's agreed and so has Kahlee. Look, I need to make sure you understand something, I'll repeat this to the crew too. The man he made Gillain's father is the one he experimented on with the Reaper tech, the slab at the citadel. His vengeance is nothing I want aimed at anyone. Just think about it. Come on, let's go we have a lot to prepare for."

"Yes, apparently, this is the hottest ticket in space right now. Everyone wants in to see your wife and the other promised surprises you're going to offer. What are they?"

"Ha, I'll know when they tell me."

*****N.A.S.*****

Dinner came and Shepard was sitting down with the off duty crew as Jacob and Garrus came out from the Med Bay.

"Shepard, he's dense, I mean worse than you!" Garrus laughed and Jacob tried not to. Kasumi appeared in front of Jacob.

"What mission are you to on in there? You need a ladies touch?" She pouted for Jacob who ignored it with a smile.

"Fine Kasumi, go with them, anything to help please."

Jack came storming into the room. "What the fuck is this Shepard! I didn't sign up for this. I'm here to kill! Not entertain political shitheads."

"What are you talking about Jack?" Shepard was at a complete loss.

"Well Shep, your Daughters of Rannoch lady made all of us part of Tali's entourage or some such shit for the big event. She's setting up some big event by the news reports."

"Ahh, I'll check with Tali on it. Or make it up to you? Maybe?"

"Come on Jack, let's all be friends or civil for one night?" Kasumi emplored.

"A wanted criminal in a high up party. I like it, and they can't touch me. NO DRESSES! I'll kill them if they try." She sat down and crossed her arms waiting for dinner to be finished.

"Thanks Jack." Shepard was still at a loss as to what was going on.

Tali came in and sat next to John. "Hey, you owe me Mrs. Shepard." Tali looked at John who shrugged.

"Tal dear, Lehe made all of us part of your court of something for the big party." Kasumi seemed happy at the thought of night out with Jacob.

"What?" Tali checked her messages, "Keelah, this is insane. This isn't for me, the next Keepers can deal with it." She scrolled the list of items Lehe was preparing.

"No Tali, it's for you. We need it. It's not just about the quarians, but Wrex, Aria, the Rachni, and the Geth. I'm asking all of them to be in Citadel space again. It'll be interesting, that's for sure."

The rest of the ground team started to enter. "Everyone needs a date too?" Tali looked around.

"Sven, you're with me. Tell that whatever to bug off since she can't make up her mind." Miranda dictated the date. All of a sudden the source of the stains came in to question. The crew knew she had left the ship that night.

"Yes ma'am!" Sven was quite happy, all he thought about were his 19 seconds.

"Christ Sven, you're a push over, I mean," Ed noticed Miranda staring him down, "if it makes you happy buddy." He quickly sat down.

"It appears we'll get awards of some kind for the Collector attack too."

Urslah sat across from Shepard and Tali and went in to her trance, disturbing most people.

"Shepard," the echoing voice begin, "we will accept any invitation. We also notice your aura changed and the one next to you comes to match it in a great song. Together, you grow and complement each other. We are pleased for you and your special one." Urslah came out of the link. "Yes Captain, congratulations and Mrs. Shepard." Tali blushed, she was still getting used to the name, everything was better when she heard it though.

"Urslah, what were you doing out here anyways to get captured. Where the Ranchi going to rescue you? Is that why we heard reports of ships in the area?"

"Yes, someone captured a few of our soldiers. I was going to see if the area was clear when I got ambushed by the slavers. I thank the goddess you came in time. We're not sure who."

Sarah signaled everything was done and the crew got in line, Shepard was last as usual. Sarah had begun to open up with Kelly's help and the project kept her off the other crew's back. She was even going to the crew berthing with Jack's reassurances.

"Commander, I mean Captain, just like old times, patching him though." Shepard looked up at the ceiling as Joker finished.

"Captain, Hackett here, I have got something for you to look into on the way back. Some Marines have gone missing on a small asteroid. They were looking for an old Cerberus research base. We don't know what was going on, but they haven't reported back in two weeks. If you have the chance SPECTRE. Hackett out."

The ground team all looked at Shepard with pleading eyes. "Fine, if some killing will get everyone through the fancy ball let's do it. Jacob, and Garrus you two have something else to worry about."

"With my help." Kasumi joined in. the information was transferred to Shepard's omni-tool and he sent it to Miranda.

"EDI, can you get TIM on the line?"

"Negative Captain, he is not answering at this time.

"Well, that's a first. How far out of the way is it Joker?"

"A few hours off of the path. It's what you'll find that's the problem. You always find trouble. Changing course." The speakers went silent.

"Let's see captured Rachni, missing Marines, and Cerberus. I'm thinking Husks, disconnected Rachni, and auto turrets."

"Captain, the queen has been in contact with the Rachni solders on the planet, but it's been hard. They are being held up, someone tried to experiment on them and some got away."

"Kelly or Miranda, see if TIM will give us any information on this base and why he feels he should mess with our allies? Urslah, please tell the queen we're sorry and will rectify the situation."

"Of course."

*****N.A.S.*****

The team was getting a briefing on the mission on the barren asteroid in the comm room when the table suddenly dropped and since Shepard had been leaning on it, he stumbled forward as the Illusive Man appeared.

"Shepard, glad you're still on the mission."

"TIM, let me guess, another Cerberus lost mission, or wait, rogue team you need stopped, seriously, do any of your projects succeed?"

"You're here Shepard."

"And the base I was one got destroy while I was almost on it."

"I don't have time for this." He saw some flickers on the projection. "Who else is there?"

"Everyone, we were getting ready for the briefing to assault the base. Can you provide layouts and access? What were you doing there with potential allies?"

"It was a test to make sure the Reapers couldn't take over the Rachni again. Also, some testing on how they would fare against the Reapers with a distorted song and ground troops. I don't know what happened. They stopped reporting a few months ago. They seemed to be able to continue to fight, it was worth it. There's some Reaper tech on the planet, so be careful. I still want you on our side."

"Damn it! Stop experimenting on our allies. We need help and you give them reasons to hate us."

"We have to know Shepard, and now, not when the battle is being fought. I suggest you blow the base when you're done since the personnel did not. I'm sending the information now." He looked as someone came in to his sight.

"Who's my father asshole?" Jacked stepped up next to Shepard.

"Ms. Nought. That is not your concern right now. I assure you, you'll know when the time is right."

"Better not be you. Then you use my results on another girl, and killed her father? You're a sick bastard." Jack walked back to her seat.

"Please, control your people Shepard. I am not the enemy. Destroy that base Shepard." His image faded away.

Shepard shook his head as the table came back up. Miranda stood and came over. "Looks like Reaper tech in a main chamber here. A large open space with catwalks around precedes it. We're patched into the base, various life forms Rachni and human are throughout the base."

"Urslah, are any of the Rachni still under the queen's control?"

"She says three, the rest are lost children."

"We have complete access to the base Miranda?"

"Yes, all access codes and locks are open to us. We can section off some of the areas and contain some of whatever is down there."

"I want access to those computers too. Any data we can get. Alright everyone, another Cerberus base to take out. Teams, Grunt and Rumbe you're with me. Garrus, you're leading a sniper team with Ed and Legion coming down on the roof and taking the catwalks, covering us. Miranda, take Kasumi and Tali and access the computer systems after Garrus gets dropped off. Jacob, take Jack and Sven and follow us down the main section, you're in the Mako with us. Kal, you're back up in the shuttle with Mordin and Junior. Let's go over the plan again and full breathers everyone. The three Rachni our not our enemy, so let's watch out for them. Grunt, Rumbe, that means you two especially." The Krogan mumbled and nodded acceptance.

*****N.A.S.*****

The Mako was ready at the main entrance, Garrus's team was above the main area ready to drop in on the catwalks. Miranda's team was outside the control room door on the top floor. Kal circled the area in the shuttle, seeing nothing. EDI opened the main doors and a bizarre seen greeted them. Rachni and Husks attacking each other, with neither under their own control. The Mako's canon fired and the vehicle lurched forward in to the fray. The shot sent Rachni and husk parts spraying against the floor. After the shot, both the Rachni and Husks turned and came for the Mako, united.

"Typical, let's do some run and gun." Jacob nodded next to him and fired the forward machine guns. Shepard entered the hanger and ran over anything in his path. Sven shot the canon at the biggest threats.

"They're everywhere! When do they stop?" Sven kept firing.

"When we hit the Reaper tech and take it out. Just clear the area." Shepard said nonchalantly to Sven's surprise.

With the distraction in full swing, Garrus's team slipped through a hatch and secured the catwalks, no one was present above as they locked any doors that allowed access. They saw husks milling around and a few Rachni lying dormant. They setup their kill zones in silence and waited for Shepard and Jacob's teams to arrive.

After hearing the canon fire and seeing Garrus move in to the building, Miranda's team entered the top room and found no one inside. They secured the entry points and Kasumi and Tali began to download any information from the databases present. The building would shake as explosions rocked the complex from the Mako. After a few minutes it was silent again. The women watched and waited as they kept retrieving information.

The Hangar area was clear. The teams disembarked from the Mako and made their way to the entry door.

"Shepard, there are the usual ghouls on the other side of the door, but we'll have the drop on them once you enter. We're ready." Garrus signaled to prepare to fire to his team.

"Okay, my team we're going left, Jacob right. You alright Sven?" Sven nodded at Shepard and got his Mattock ready. "Alright, let's go!"

They entered the open area and the teams quickly found cover on their sides and hunkered down. Shepard and the teams did the usual with the Reaper creatures. Knock out the armor and then have a biotic get them off the ground. Garrus's team kept the Rachni and Abominations away with sniper fire. The waves kept coming.

"This is great, what, did Cerberus have a few hundred people here to get turned?" Grunt smiled and continued to let his Claymore deplete Husk shields. Doors from all sides of the room kept opening with more creatures inside.

"Miranda, can you close the doors down here, they keep coming out!"

Miranda looked through the schematics of the building. "I can cut them off, but then they'll all come through the end door. There are passageways behind the doors around you."

"Fine, just do it." The doors slammed shut and the teams dispatched the remaining husks. They advanced to the next door, Garrus's team took new shooting spots up above.

"Shepard, we got company, something's trying to enter the tower doors up here from the inside. The Reaper machine should be behind those main doors. When it opens the Rachni will also enter from the other side. Hope they're friendly like Urslah said."

"We're ready, open the doors." The main door opened and Husks and Abominations came pouring out. "Shit!" Two Scions and two Praetorians followed their troops out. "Snipers, take out those Praetorians! Everyone fallback to the other side of the room out of range."

"What the fuck are those!" Sven eyes were wide as he started falling back. The merging of the bodies for the reaper fighters was quite a disgusting sight. He saw one rise in the air and glow in bright yellow light.

"ASSUMING DIRECT CONTROL." It landed, "You cannot stop us Shepard. You only delay the inevitable. We will cleanse the universe in another cycle, we cannot be stopped. The collectors are not needed for us to control."

"Fall back, don't target Harbinger yet. Sven, suppressing fire with me." Sven smiled as he brought out his mini-gun and rained heavy fire down, cutting the lesser enemies to shreds. Shepard had his Revenant out and added to the punch. The teams were almost to the back door.

"Shepard, the Reaper machine is just behind the doors, we can see it from up here. Just point the Cain at the middle of the ceiling in the next room. We'll keep them back from up here."

Acid flowed from behind the Scions and Praetorian and their sheiks filled the room. The Rachni had joined in the fight.

"Don't shot those Rachni, Garrus, help them out." A loud boom was heard and a Scion near one of the Rachni soldiers exploded as Legion finally wore it down with his Widow. The Rachni moved to the next target. Harbinger turned to the new enemy.

"This changes nothing Shepard." He fired at a Rachni knocking it over.

"Jacob, signal them to come to you, everyone I'm charging the Cain, standby."

Jacob tried to catch the Rachni's attention, but they didn't seem to notice him. Sven saw Shepard taking damage as the Cain charged up. Sven laid down heavy fire for suppression. Finally after what seemed forever, a small "pik" was heard from the weapon and everyone took cover. Sven continued firing. Jacob tugged at his arm to get down. Sven only heard the small noise, what could it do? The larger Rachni charged toward the teams, the other two's paths were blocked. As the large Rachni cleared the room, Sven saw a bright light, heard an explosion in his ears, was blown back by a blast, and then everything went dark.


	64. Chapter 62

_Nusquam Alius Res (Nothing else Matters)_

_Chapter 62_

Shepard and his team charged ahead after the explosion settled, the Krogan blasting anything in site. Only a few husks survived, and the snipers continued to pick off anything in there scopes. Remnants of the machine crumbled, and the teams destroyed what was left. Without control the husks throughout the buildings collapsed or wandered aimlessly.

"Shepard, the computers went down with the blast, we can't get any more information. We're coming down."

"Okay Miranda, be careful, some Husks are still wandering around."

Shepard's team proceeded to Jacob's who were looking after Sven. Garrus's team descended down some stairs and opened the doors.

"He'll be alright, just a bump on the head. Knucklehead." Jacob was annoyed Sven hadn't taken cover when told.

"I'll take care of it when he wakes. Kal, come on down in front of the hanger. Let's set this place to blow." Shepard continued to scan the area.

Some ruble began to stir on the side of the room closest to them. Weapons raised they surrounded the pile. A tentacle came out and tried moving the debris around it.

"Grunt, Rumbe, help me move the ruble, let's go!" Shepard began to throw the building material off of the Rachni.

"This goes against all of my images Shepard, but you're the battlemaster. Can someone at least cover us in case it's not friendly?"

"We got it." Garrus called out as the snipers aimed from across the room, Jacob and Jack trained their shotguns. Finally, the Rachni Brood Soldier used some biotics and surged forward breaking free and came to a stop. It turned and looked at Shepard. It seemed to bow a bit and then remain still.

"I thought the Brood Soldier were only in the hive. How'd Cerberus get him here?" Shepard asked anyone as he finished with clearing the rocks, Grunt and Rumbe brought their weapon out and aimed at the Rachni. "Everyone calm down, he should be under the Queen's control. What do we do with him?"

Everyone continued to aim at the Rachni.

"Weapons down!" Shepard shouted, reluctantly the groups complied.

Miranda's group came through a door and took in the scene. "Great, another team member Shepard? Why don't I remember getting the dossier?"

"Actually, Miranda, I got a better idea, thanks." Shepard got a grin on his face that everyone knew meant something crazy was about to happen. Sven started to move and groan. Jack kicked him with a foot. He looked around at the angry faces staring at him.

"I messed up, sorry."

"We'll talk about it later. For now, everyone but Tali in the shuttle. We have a guest to bring aboard and don't need additional weight. Joker, can you come in low and slow for a special pick up?"

"I'm the best, of course. But, should I like the sound of that? I don't think I do. You must have a new psycho crew member to pick up, great. There in ten."

"Shepard, you can't be serious?" Tali looked at the Rachni in disbelief.

"The council will love it. It's going to be quite a party. Sven, get some cables from the Mako and rig our friend up." Shepard walked to the Mako and the Rachni followed him, tentacles down.

Shepard moved the Mako into the open and then Sven and Shepard slung a few cables under the Rachni in what looked like non sensitive areas. They attached the ends to the underside of the Mako.

"You're sure about this Captain?" Miranda asked she got in to the shuttle with the rest of the team.

"Yep. Land first and get ready. The council will love it!" Miranda rolled her eyes as Shepard turned to the Mako. She mouthed "do something" to Tali. Tali couldn't read lips, human or otherwise, so the effort was lost on her.

The shuttle left and headed to the circling Normandy. Shepard and Tali got in the Shuttle.

"Okay John, I've diverted all power to the thrusters, we should make the jump, even with your new friend weighing us down."

"Let's do it!" Tali just shook her head. She could tell when John was excited about something that would piss everyone else off. Was her people's coming out party the place to do this? She would have to talk to him about it later.

As the Normandy came in lower and slower than normal, the Mako bolted into the air, Shepard pressing down on the thrusters the whole time. The Rachni was still too heavy. The Mako caught the ramp, but the Rachni got pinned beneath. He slammed against the ramp door and then shot back in front of the ramp. As he did, he reached out and using the cables flung himself ahead of the Mako dragging it with him as Shepard was still trying to use the thrusters to lift the being up.

The crew watched, and then ran as the Rachni and Mako skidded across the cargo bay. Both stopping before they could do any real damage. The Rachni scrambled to its feet, crawled out of the cables and went to the Mako. Grunt and Rumbe kept weapons on the creature. Urslah emerged from the elevator and the Rachni soldier came to her and rested at her feet.

As the ramp closed and the Normandy accelerated, Shepard drove the Mako to its spot on the floor and he and Tali got out.

"Well, he seems friendly enough. Urslah, what do they eat? Does he have a name?"

"Rachni can eat almost anything, you'll just need a lot of it. I'll tend to him, the food does not need to be cooked, they are a very survivable species. The queen thanks you for rescuing one of her Brood soldiers. He was captured defending a nest as Cerberus attacked on an outpost they were setting up. They can meet up with you to get him back."

"Thanks, okay, he's coming with us to the Citadel for a party, you too Urslah. I'm going to ram unity down the council's throats whether they like it or not. This has been an outstanding mission!" Shepard laughed and headed for the elevator. "See you guys later. Garrus, Ed, check the alignment on the guns after the crash landing there, thanks. Echo, get the Rachni what he needs." He continued to smile as the doors closed on the elevator.

Urslah and the Rachni were on the other side of the bay as Echo proceeded to gather their needs. The ground team just watched in disbelief.

"Okay, Shepard's lost it." Jack continued to look at the scene in front of her.

"Come on Jack, people said that when he recruited most of us." Garrus pondered the creature, "He would make a great fighter. Krogan and Rachni together, unstoppable."

"Interesting, will go and look, see if I can get scans for research and medical updates." Mordin left with Junior for the Rachni.

"Okay, Shepard seems like he's going to unleash this as a surprise on the Council, anyone else think it's a bad idea? Who's going to speak to him about it?" Jacob looked at Tali with the rest of the team.

Tali jumped back, surprised. "Me? I shouldn't directly deal with this. Miranda is the XO. Ask her what she's going to do. I shouldn't interfere like this."

Miranda was glad Tali had clearly stated her reasoning to everyone, she didn't want anyone going through Tali to get to Shepard as the XO, but this might require a two pronged approach. "Tali, I agree for the most part. I'll talk to him about the new crew member, but you need to find out what he has planned for this event. It's quickly turning into the event of the century. We may not want to pile too much on."

"Okay Miranda, I'll see if I can, but I can't promise much. Being the Captain's wife on a quarian ship is different, I can't betray him, or seem like it. But, I don't know how humans handle it."

"We don't, it's not an issue, as we don't live on ships forever. We'll figure something out, whatever you're comfortable with. Grunt, Rumbe, think you can keep an eye on our guest from your room up there? You too Sven and Ed."

They all nodded and the crew headed for the elevator doors.

*****N.A.S.*****

Miranda was surprised to see Shepard in her office area sitting in a chair. Same goofy grin on his face.

"You going to fill me in Captain?"

"The Rachni are going to make an appearance at the big event. The council will cave."

"They're pretty stubborn, why would they?" She sat down in her chair and started checking messages.

"Let's see, I'm loyal to the council right." She nodded. "But, the Krogan, Rachni, Quarians, and Omega are with me over the council I believe. Our follow humans would join us too. Samara has been working on the Asari and the Salarian will agree. That just leaves that jack ass turian councilor. I won't do something like say we have more people get out, but if they think it?" he shrugged.

"They'll put a bullet in your brain as fast as they can. You can't be serious!"

"They can think what they want. I'm going to present a host of species who should all be members. After the war, full members. They can't ignore it. They'll have to listen. The galaxy needs to ready. I'm done being nice with them. It'll be in my reports they don't read. They aren't even arming themselves! Only the asari and humans seem to be. The Turians have no additional output, nor the salarian except for the STG. I'm ending the bullshit. I doubt people will panic, most won't believe me anyways. I'm going all or nothing. I'll take what people will follow me and the rest, well hopefully too many won't die before they realize the truth. I don't know what else to do Miranda, I'm open to ideas." He leaned his head back and sighed, staring at the ceiling.

Miranda had stopped looking at the screen and was concentrating on Shepard. He hadn't seemed this animated or concerned since the collector attack. "Okay Shepard, I'll see what my contacts can do to help. Keeping it secret, no one outside the ship will know of course. We may even surprise TIM. Don't ruin the quarian event with everything else though. We all have a lot riding on this. Talk to Tali about it?" She looked at him in a please do it way.

"Save that for Sven." Miranda arched an eyebrow, "I won't let things get out of hand." Miranda crossed her arms across her chest and looked at him again. "Really, I'll figure it out. I should go." She shook her head as he left. Tali has her work cut out for her was all she could think.

Tali stopped off in the engine room to check on the core, another shift change was occurring. She called Gabby and Ken over. She asked if they thought Opel and Zan were ready to be on their own and take the engineering boards. They both agreed, they would get them ready for the final test. Zan and Opel where over joyed at finally being able to prove their worth. Tomorrow she told them and headed for Miranda's room. She knew Kasumi would show up for the meeting, she always had a knack for those things. But, Jack shouldn't be left out. She called down to Jack and invited her along. Jack was suspicious, but came.

Shepard entered the elevator as Tali and Jack got out and winked at her. They left Shepard with that goofy grin on his face. As they entered Miranda's room, Kasumi appeared before them.

"So ladies, what's the scoop? We gonna corral Shep?" She took a seat opposite Tali. Jack stood against the back wall.

"Corral? What's that?" Tali crossed her legs and lowered her visor. She looked at Kasumi who followed suit.

"We hole him up so he doesn't do anything stupid. My sources are telling me this has turned in to the biggest event on the Citadel in ages. Everyone wants to know Shep's surprises."

"Well, the Rachni will be a surprise. It seems intelligent though. We just can't let him go wild." Miranda didn't like the fact Jack was in her room.

"Why not? Maybe Shepard going a little ape shit on them will help. By the way, I'm still not wearing a dress." Jack caught a smirked by Miranda and scowled.

"Why did you invite me?" Jack's eyes never left Miranda.

"Jack, Miri, you don't have to be friends, but at least be civil. I'm sure Tali didn't want you feeling left out. If we had met without you what would you have done? You're part of the team whether you like it or not Jack."

Jack went back to slumping against the wall. "Fine, whatever. Just let him reveal the beast and then we can get to drinking."

"As nice as that sounds, Tali, it's your people event first and foremost. Just don't have him hurting his own goals. We all know the council can be slow at times, but we don't want to give them anything to use against us."

Tali sighed, "I know, I'll see what he's thinking. Where's Samara when you need her? Ms. Calm in the face of anything and all. Also, Miranda, what did you say in the cargo bay, I can't read lips, human or otherwise."

"Oh, I was just asking you to do something about this. As for the event we all need to be on good behavior." She looked at Jack, "Dates, we're set expect for Jack and Liadi."

"What about Ed? If he's not bringing someone that is?" Tali looked at Jack.

"Not my type, he likes men." Miranda was going to say something when Kasumi gave her an icy glare. Miranda frowned and spoke.

"According to my files, he has been known to go both ways if it matters. No one is asking to do anything but walk in with him. Also, no one will know anyways. Jack, do you want me to set it up?"

"Fine. He can wear the dress. Are we done?"

"EDI, get Sven for me."

"Yes Miss Lawson."

"Ummmm Sven here."

"Sven are you with Ed?"

"Yeah, we're looking at the Rachni."

"Yeah?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Does he have a date for the upcoming event?"

"No, he's looking for"

"Fine, tell him he's going with Jack."

"Ed here, ma'am, I can find my own."

"And you haven't. Is there a problem?"

"No ma'am." Ed sounded defeated.

"Ma'am, about our night, can we go…"

"Out." Miranda cut the link before Sven could complete his thought. "See Jack, easy. He'll be an escort, not a date."

"I can get my own date cheerleader." Jack leaned forward again.

"Yes, but we don't need a criminal, Shepard is already covering you from the authorities."

"Who said it would be criminal? At least I'm not going for Shepard light!"

Miranda stood and leaned on the desk raising her voice, "What, he's here, handsome and has, well, he's seems nice enough for one or two nights."

"Here I though only Shepard was using the ship for his private dating service. He has a dick big enough for you is what you meant to say by the way." Jack stepped towards Miranda.

"You've been mad ever since Zaeed left and you can't get it whenever you want anymore." Miranda pointed a finger at Jack. Tali and Kasumi started to get worried about the situation.

"So you fuck a guy on his ship and then have him brought on board. Nice. I'll try it next, how about that."

"I had no idea Shepard was bringing him aboard. At least he's not on the most wanted list!"

"Ladies." Kasumi stood and got in between the two.

"You scan him for size and just hump him, or wait for the audience before the show started."

"What show!" She looked at Tali and Kasumi.

"We didn't say anything Miri, okay?"

"So, there was a show. Cerberus whore! Couldn't find another Shepard huh? He's taller, but that's it I guess." Jack hoped Miranda would take the bait, she was riled up for once.

"Well there's more believe me! Not that you'll ever find out. This conversation is over Jack." Miranda wanted to send Jack out the airlock.

"Wait, what did that mean?" Tali crossed her arms and looked at Miranda.

"Sven's with me though the party and"

"No, the part about Sven having more? What does that mean?" Tali looked at Kasumi for any help. Kasumi shook her head.

"Look, it was a while ago and"

"YOU WHERE WITH JOHN!" Tali stood and clenched her fists. Kasumi cursed under her breath.

"NO! Calm down Tali, nothing like that." Miranda sat and realized the criminal had just gotten the better of her.

"Then what cheerleader? You take a sit on him while he was on the operating table waiting to be finished?" Jack smiled with her victory.

"Look, it was all medical procedures! Ask Jacob. Although he made sure he had other things to do during the incident."

"Just say what happened before Tali pops a blood vessel Miri! Please." Kasumi implored.

"Fine, On the one weekend I had off, actually it was a working weekend," Miranda saw Kasumi's look and got back on subject, "we had to make sure all of his parts worked. Not my choice at that point. Wilson took advantage of the weekend and, for good morale it seemed, had a contest for a lucky women or two simulate him. Guess he figure he was going to kill us all anyways."

"WHAT!" Tali was shaking with rage.

"Shepard never knew, he wasn't fully awake yet. Besides, those women are all dead now. Base explosion and all. I had a weekend, that's all, Wilson just made sure the reactions were correct and the ladies didn't go overboard with him. All medically needed I assure you." Miranda sat down and calmed herself.

"See Tali, only Miranda and you have seen his stuff on board. It was for medical necessity, no issues. Shep doesn't even know about it." Tali didn't feel any better, even though it was in the past and Shepard had not known, the thought of others with HER mate made her blood boil. Something primitive in her wanted to take over and declare what was her's even if they already knew.

"Okay, glad we got that cleared up everyone." Kasumi spoke as Jack and Tali headed for the door, as the door opened, Kelly walked in.

"What I'd miss? Did we all talk and get to know one another better?" She smiled and was her usual perky self to the annoyance of everyone.

Tali growled and left, Jack laughed and Kasumi disappeared. "Out!" was all she got from Miranda. She turned and left, thinking at least the four were in the same room together and no one died.

Kasumi appeared next to Jack, the convict looked at her, "What?"

"Come on Jack, none of that was necessary, why'd you do that?" Kasumi seemed perplexed.

"Because. Shit, I don't know, leave me alone." Jack stomped off to be alone in her hole.

*******N.A.S.*******

**Author's Note**

**Hello again, been a while now, I think. The story continues. No, no one has to worry about Legion having any extra parts. Geth don't need them, have no use etc. Hopefully it's more clear now. I am learning from the feedback, I guess pacing is an issue, or people are too impatient. When in doubt I assume it's me having the issue. But, give things some time to play out and you will probably get the answer to the issue in question. I cover a bunch, but issues do get addressed eventually. As for Miranda, well, she was banging in every port anyways, she just got caught. I was in the military, things close to that happen. I remembered to write about what you know when I did this. So, many of the upcoming interactions you will read about soon are not made up fantasy, but things that happen to people and I have seen or know about. It's a crazy world, and things happen. Throw in the military and alcohol or away from the opposite sex for a while, and it gets amplified, and funny to me. People do strange and stupid things. Things they should know better than to do. Sleeping with superiors, getting caught by the bosses, it happens in life. Then those people still have to work side by side together. It happens. Maybe it was to graphic, but do similar things happen? 100%. People can be reduced in pay, rank etc. But they usually remain. The "hole" in the ship for people to hook up, yeah, pretty much any base, ship, etc, has places like that. It's life. Just because you put a uniform on people or they have a cause doesn't make them any better or worse than the rest of society with the same wants and needs. Keep enjoying I hope, I am glad people are still tracking and making the story a favorite. Glad you are enjoying this, what ever it is. Almost 2/3's done and lots to wrap up. I have sped up the posting pace of putting out stories, I have a date I want to get this out by for reasons I will explain at the end. Keep reading and reviewing! Thanks.**


	65. Chapter 63

_Nusquam Alius Res (Nothing else Matters)_

_Chapter 63_

Tali burst in to their cabin and saw Shepard looking at some documents on his terminal. Her speed surprised him as she kissed him forcefully and deeply. Tali started taking off his clothes, he was hers and he would know it too. He would never think of anyone else. Her anger propelled her forward. She didn't remember when, she was moving so fast, but his clothes were pulled down, she was on her knees and his member was in her mouth as he groaned in ecstasy. She grabbed him by his ridged self and led him to the bed never letting him doubt who was in control.

*****N.A.S.*****

Kelly swung by Kasumi's room to see what information she could find out about the meeting of the big four. EDI wouldn't tell her anything. She entered and saw Kasumi reading a book as usual.

"So, how was the meeting?"

"You know Kelly, you're doing a great job with Sarah. Keep up the good work." She smiled and returned to her book.

"It went that well huh?" She took a seat across from Kasumi.

"Jack was just Jack, now everyone is mad. Is she ever going to calm down? I mean Shep found her mom for crying out loud. TIM will give up the dad eventually. Although finding out the organization that fathered me also tortured me in pretty messed up I guess. As long as she survives the party we're all set. Okay, bye."

Kelly wrote down the information and left for Miranda's room.

"Oh, is it that time already?" Miranda finished typing and then looked up at Kelly.

"Yes, how was the meeting? Everyone all together?"

"It could have gone better. I let Jack beat me. I messed up."

"Remember Miranda, no one is perfect, not even you."

"I know, but I got Tali really mad over something she never needed to know." Kelly waited patiently, "Fine, when we rebuilt Shepard we had to make sure all his parts worked, so Wilson had a few lucky gals simulate him and Jack made me slip up and say it. I wasn't even there! Yes, and I had sex with Sven. That's why the stains were on his uniform. Tali didn't say anything, she reached out to me and I blew it! Kasumi's mad too, are you even helping me?" She looked at Kelly angry. Kelly knew the anger wasn't directed at her, but waited for Miranda to figure it out.

"Argh. I just wanted some, I was damn horny. Sven was on the dating service and his location came up and I went for it. It was damn good too. There, I said it."

"We should close that account out. How do you think your sister feels about this?"

"Shit." Miranda put her head in her hands. Kelly took a deep breath and continued the session.

*****N.A.S.*****

Twenty minutes later, an exhausted Shepard lay on his back as his wife cooed and snuggle up next to him.

"What was that all about? Not that I'm complaining." Tali was all over him, wouldn't let him catch his breath.

"Just letting you know who you belong too, it's a quarian thing I guess." She kissed his cheek.

"I already know, damn. I need some water. Who else needs to know?"

"The whole damn galaxy that's who!" She let john up after some resistance.

"What's this about Tali? Everyone here knows I'm with you and soon the whole universe will know."

"Although she said she didn't know, I don't believe her, but Miranda said various women on your rebuilding team stimulated you while you were being rebuilt to make sure everything… worked. For a contest." Tali had a hard look in her eyes. "She said you never knew."

John just stopped. "W..w..what?" He looked at her, she didn't flinch. "I was molested on the table?" He started to laugh?

"It's not funny John. She was alright about everything since Sven's bigger than you, and she only watched what was done to you in a video later. Like that made me feel any better. These are my friends?"

Again John stopped on his way to get some water. He looked down at himself. He always got compliments from the women he had been with, "Sven must be packing something big enough to be perfect then." He laughed as a pillow hit him in the head, and made it to the side of the room and removed a chilled bottle of water, then he got one for Tali and retuned with the pillow.

"It's not funny. Don't you ever forget, you got me for life." She hugged him tightly.

"Tali, you're the one for me, I'm never going anywhere, I promise. Okay?" She inhaled him deeply, calming down and let go.

"I know, I'm sorry, just part of being quarian, get used to it." She smiled for the first time since she came in. "By the time we shower and get dressed it'll be time for dinner, come on."

*****N.A.S.*****

As dinner started to approach the younger members on the Normandy were all talking and watching Sarah prepare. Junior was also assessing Gillian's progress after the surgery. Oriana, Junior, Gillian, and Sarah were all marveling at the recent turn of events in their lives. Gillian would never be completely normal, but she could hold her own and no one would know if they didn't fully engage her.

"I like it here, all the different species, it makes me feel comfortable." Gillian was always upbeat too.

"Shepard is amazing, bringing everyone together. Great mission, glad I can be with my uncle."

"This is amazing, all of my friends are so jealous, I'm going to the party of the century, I can't wait!"

"This is the best place I have ever been. I don't have to" Sarah paused and shuddered at her life before the Normandy, "Well, it's nice to be just a cook." She turned back to her meal preparation.

Just then Kelly came out of Miranda's room after an extra-long session. She saw the young members and came over to them.

"How's everyone doing?"

"Nothing." They all replied.

"Ahh, teenagers. Well, I'm here if you need me, talk to you later, you have too. How are you Gillian, everything go okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine thank you."

Kelly turned and left for Jack's hole, maybe she could get some information before dinner.

As Kelly descended down the last step to Jack's area she got her typical greeting.

"What the fuck do you want?"

"Just to talk. So, what happened when you all met?"

"I fucked it up as usual. That's all. What else is new?" Jack sat on her cot and turned away.

"Why are you trying to get everyone mad Jack?" Kelly took a seat on a crate and looked at the back of Jack's head.

"Because, it'll be the same. Once things get good, they go bad. Everyone leaves and I get fucked. Without anger, I don't feel as powerful or anything. Being here doesn't make me mad anymore. Now what?" She turned and faced Kelly.

Breakthrough, be careful girl, this is the big chance you've been waiting for, deep breath. "Well Jack, people want to be your friends, let them. No one will mess with you, Shepard will see to that. We care about you, there's nothing wrong with caring back. You can be just as strong with focusing yourself." Keep it short, good.

"Fine, but if they screw me over, I'm coming for you first." She pointed a finger at Kelly. "I want to find out the Cerberus bastard who's my father too. I guess at least Gillian didn't have to go through what I did. Leave." Jack lay back on her cot and shut her eyes.

Kelly smiled and walked back up the stairs, maybe this place can be functional after all she thought.

*****N.A.S.*****

As the crew gathered for diner, Opel and Zan grabbed something quick to continue preparing for their engineering tests. Sarah put out the food and everyone proceeded to get some and eat. Conversation was on the party coming up. Calda was with Kal, the procedure had gone successful and she was getting used to not having a visor on all the time. She seemed on the ugly side to the humans, but Kal seemed damned proud of her. She was nervous and clung to Kal as she adjusted. They were both happy to be bonded by the Keeper at the big party.

"The hierarchy thinks they can assign me a date! Someone descent and proper I assume. They got a few crew recommendations too Shepard. I've heard of some, I'll check them out." Garrus was cross.

"Good, Samara has some super Asari surprise too. Urslah, how is our guest?"

"He's Captain, the food is good for him. The queen thanks you again."

"Not a problem, glad to help. But, on to bigger issues. Garrus!"

"What?" He didn't like the look on Shepard's face, no one did.

"I have a crime to report, most unsavory and foul."

"It tasted bad? On the ship? EDI can tell us who it is." Garrus was perplexed.

"No, before this, I was molested and unable to defend myself!" Tali, Miranda, and Kasumi all face palmed as Jacob looked at anything or one besides Shepard.

"Ummm….What? I don't understand." Garrus looked around for help.

"While I was in surgery, various women were assigned to test my parts. I demand satisfaction." Shepard thumped the table. "Jacob is a witness." He pointed at the man looking away.

"Please Shepard don't." Tali muttered into her hands.

"No, I demand satisfaction and I shall have it! Miranda was in charge of the project and therefor-"

"I plead the galactic version of the right not to self-incriminate. Besides, I was on my only semi break in two years at the time. I knew nothing about it, or saw it." She sat upright and folded her arms.

"Fine Jacob, you weren't part of the deed, you're compelled to talk."

Kasumi tugged at his arm but it was too late. "Look, someone, well Wilson, organized a raffle for morale, Miranda was driving everyone pretty hard and-" Garrus's mandibles flared as he got in to the game.

"Anyone? Male or female?" The crew started laughing, except the Krogans.

"No, just female. I think. Wilson was in charge of it so it would be fair." Jacob wanted to crawl under a table.

"So Miranda kills the only witness. How convenient." Shepard feigned surprise.

"He was trying to bloody kill you and"

"Are you forfeiting your right to self-incrimination Miss Lawson?"

"What? No, fine, let the kangaroo court continue."

"Mr. Taylor, continue, please."

"Look I left for the shows. The ladies where all there though. But, they're all dead now. Yeah, dead, I never actually saw it, and Miranda's not talking. So no one knows anything. Shepard wasn't even conscious." Jacob had a big smile on his face at the revelation. Kasumi relaxed, glad it was over, until Garrus spoke again. Jack walked in and was brought up to speed by the crew.

"Hmmm….no proof huh? Let's see Miranda was hot for Shepard back then and leader of the project. EDI, are there any vids from inside the Cerberus base having to do with these incidents?"

Miranda's eyes shot wide open. "EDI, erase vids 4506 through 4910 immediately."

"Hold EDI, this is an investigation. Don't erase them!" Garrus stepped behind Miranda. "Oh what shall we do with you? Just confess."

"Officer Vakarian, you are no longer part of C-Sec and cannot stop the erasing." Miranda smiled, but Garrus retorted, "However, the decision lies with the Captain under space law." Miranda showed a blank face to Shepard.

"When was the last time they were played EDI?" Garrus still had something.

"Just after Horizon."

"Thank you. Captain, your call."

Shepard studied Miranda looking for any break her poker face. "I can risk being the bad guy you know."

"No, you can't." She said calmly.

"EDI, are there any other vids of the incidents?"

"Yes, Yeoman Chambers has one."

All eyes snapped to Kelly. "I was curious and haven't looked at them in a while. It was just a contest. Miranda fixed everything correctly though." She blushed bright red.

Shepard looked at Miranda again, she uttered one word. "Fornax." Shepard yelped as a foot kicked his shin. Tali glared at him.

"Fine, EDI erase all vids of the incidents anywhere you can find them. Does TIM have copies?"

"I am not sure. If I can find a record I will inform you."

"Well Shepard, with no evidence and only hearsay I guess nothing can be proven."

"Miranda wins again. You'll slip up someday XO."

"Never." She returned to her food as the crew went back to their conversations and food still jovial from the display.

Calda looked at Tali and felt insecure even though Calda knew she was prettier. Her mate was going to be with her at one point. She bared her teeth a little. Tali responded without realizing it, baring more in a show of dominance. They were interrupted by Mordin, "Fasinating."

Liadi watched, depressed from the quarian show, she had nothing and Calda was beautiful.

"Calda, you have nothing to fear from me. I am bonded already. You'll be with Kal soon enough. He has his own room."

"I know, I'm sorry, it just, I don't know what happened."

"Suits not suppressing hormones any more. True quarian being coming to surface. Take some time to adjust. Normal, Natural." Junior nodded in agreement.

Calda hung her head and continued to eat.

Shepard decided to change the subject. "Garrus how goes the Legion mission?"

"Fine almost done I think. Come and check on our progress."

*****N.A.S.*****

After dinner, Kasumi, Garrus, and Shepard joined Legion in the AI core. Tali was left out of the room and was ticked off as she waited.

"Well?"

"We're close. That same girl that spoke to him before has warmed to him as we helped. We know for sure she's a human female, 20, and on the Citadel going to college. Lives with a roommate, parents are 2 wards over." Jacob had Legion bring up the game and connect with UrGalLikeYa.

She connected and Legion began. "Hello UGLY, we, I hope you are enjoying your evening."

"Yes, John Smith, you ever going to give me your real name? You have been opening up to me recently, I'm glad."

"Yes…I…will."

Shepard hit the pause button, "Legion, invite her to the party. What girl wouldn't want to go!"

"It or he is not ready." Kasumi seemed shocked at the suggestion.

Legion's flaps danced as he reached a consensus.

"UGLY, would you go to the Quarian Gala with me?" The room stopped and everyone looked at the image from Legion's omni-tool.

"Haha very funny. Those tickets are impossible to get. The Asari in charge isn't letting anyone come without a reason."

"I have tickets. Would you come with me?"

"Of course. You have tickets and I'm there."

"I will send them when I arrive on the Citadel. Thank you UGLY we look forward to meeting you."

"There you go with that we stuff again. You're funny John Smith. I'll need a real name by then too. I'll believe it when the ticket arrives. Can I meet Commander Shepard too?"

"Yes. He is Shepard-Captain now."

"Of course, of course. I'll see you when you arrive anyways. Until then Mr. Smith, I have class to get too." She logged out.

Shepard let out a sigh of relief.

"Are you crazy Shep! You're going to spring Legion on some poor unsuspecting woman?"

"No, I'll go and prep her ahead of time. Don't worry. It'll be fine. EDI, let Tali in. How did you go from we to I with Legion?"

"Well, that was part of the creepy factor he was known for. So, we had him think like he was one like EDI and things picked up with some more of our help of course." Jacob smiled and Garrus joined him.

"What has this been about, and when did it involve the peace process Shepard?" Tali crossed her arms and waited.

"Legion needed a date, and now he has one thanks to the team behind me."

Tali's jaw dropped. "What?"

"We wish to know more about organics, mating is a large part of organic life. It changes the beings involved. We will learn to be among organics without scaring them. We have no interest in the transaction but to learn."

"You're serious? What woman is doing this? Does she know her date is a Geth? Why aren't vids enough?"

"Not yet, we'll take care of it when we get there. Another crisis averted." John smiled and left the room. Tali looked at Legion and then Kasumi who shrugged and followed John.

"This is serious?"

"That's the last item they can throw at us." Shepard grabbed her by the waist and hugged her. Dr. Chawkas smiled at them as they left.

Joker came over the PA. "Hold tight everyone, we got a distress call Captain. We're the closest ship."

"Lehe's going to kill me, we'll have to delay the gala again. Set a course and forward the details Joker.

*****N.A.S.*****

The next morning, the ground team gathered in the comm room for a briefing. Miranda began the brief.

"The distress signal seems to be another trap. Maybe some new merc group, or splinter from the current ones unhappy with the new order of things. A few empty ships are in orbit, the crews are probably on the ground. One station is a link, no one seems to be inside, we can destroy it with the Normandy. The other shows movement and a lot of bodies. EDI broke into the station and from the vids we see a lot of hostages held by mostly Krogan with some Vorcha. But, they are not Bloodpack. So, a rescue and subdue seems to be the order. The planet has a toxic atmosphere; no one is escaping on foot. Not a lot of mercs from the scans or vid footage either. Probably thought no one would find them. They may be selling the ships and ransoming the crew."

"Okay, everyone full suits and breathers. There are mountains to the south, I'm taking the Mako, a flat area to the North, the Hammerhead can go in from there. Should be pretty simple."

"Shepard, Junior and I have much to test."

"Fine, Mordin you two are out. Anyone else?"

"I have to give the engineering tests and certify Zan and Opel, we need them to be on their own."

"Done. Sven, you got Mako shields up front."

"In the Mako with me." Shepard thought about TIM's words from their last meeting. "My team will be the Rachni and Gillian." Shock settled across the room.


	66. Chapter 64

_Nusquam Alius Res (Nothing else Matters)_

_Chapter 64_

"You can't be serious Shepard. A girl and a beast?" Miranda spoke for the room.

"Look, Gillian has fought before with the quarians. If she goes back and stays on the Citadel, TIM will take her. I can't let that happen. The Rachni seems to be able to understand us. I'll check with Urslah on the way out. He'll do great in this atmosphere. So, we'll do things a little differently. Grunt and Rumbe, you're in the Mako with Garrus covering us. Jacob, take Kasumi and Kal in the Hammerhead. For the drop, only Sven and I will be in the Mako. Everyone else will ride down in the shuttle so we can get the Rachni out. We need a name for him. Anyways, Miranda, you're in the shuttle with Legion. Sven will be on your team. Alright, let's go. EDI, ask Urslah to meet us in the cargo bay." The crew filed out. Jack stayed behind.

"Why aren't I going?"

"You don't seem okay. It's an easy one Jack. Figure out what you need to okay? How's your mom?"

"Everyone is okay. Thanks Shepard. I won't let you down, you know that right?"

"I know Jack. We all need time sometimes, not a big deal. You're at the front of the list for the next mission though." He was almost to the door, "I heard it calls for dress." As he ran for the door, a blue bolt sent him to the floor.

*****N.A.S.*****

Shepard rubbed his head as the Urslah explained the Rachni could understand him, and they settled on some common hand signals. They put the straps back on him and got ready for the drops. The shuttle left first, followed by the Hammerhead further out. Finally, the Mako was dropped on the other side of the base. It was a rough landing, but the Rachni was tough. The shuttle landed right behind them and the crew members got in the vehicle. The Rachni would keep up on his own or get on top of the Mako if needed. Sven and Garrus reported ready as they headed up the mountain for another famous Shepard ride. As the Normandy left it fired a shot at the communication station destroying any capabilities it had.

*****N.A.S.*****

"I am here to make sure you don't kill everyone on the ship. I am not with my mate because I need to make sure of that. You think that makes me happy?"

"No ma'am." Zan got out as Tali circled behind the quarian pair standing at the port stations. "You better do me, Ken and Gabby proud. Where should we start? Outputs go!" Tali started a program and they started processing information.

"What a slave driver, they learned from me, aye lass, and I'm the best."

"Ha, okay Ken, 10 creds says my Opel, beats your Zan."

"Fine woman. But I'll take my payment in the hole." He grinned as Gabby blushed and went back to work.

Joker's voice came on throughout the ship. "We got company everyone, of course we do, Shepard left. Tali, looks like five slaver ships coming in for a pick up. There are a lot of empty ships up here."

Tali saw Zan and Opel look up. "Did anyone tell you two to stop, or are distractions an issue for you?"

"Wow, I wouldn't have survived."

"No Ken, you didn't. I was there to pull your butt out of your many fires."

"What? Your crazy lass. I always knew what I was doing."

"Like in engines 410?" Gabby had a knowing look on her face.

"That wasn't my fault." Ken turned back to his consol. "Everythings ready for battle Tali."

"Hail them Joker and if they don't leave let me know. You can handle it. The ship is ready."

"Okay."

"Unidentified ships, this is the Citadel SPECTRE ship of Captain Shepard, what is your business here?"

Two ships immediately turned and left in FTL. The other three kept on their course.

"Jeff, they are trying to communicate with the base and cannot since we blew up the communication dish."

"Remaining ships. What is your business here?"

They turned toward the Normandy in an attack formation.

"Oh, think you got us out numbered and we'll run, hell no. Liadi, you got a plan right?" He readied the main gun. "Tali three are coming at us."

"I'm sure Liadi already has a plan Joker."

"Yes, sending course of action now, ready." Laidi responded.

"I like this one, I'm firing now, standby. EDI, let's take out the leader."

"Communications are originating with the right most ship. Targeted."

Joker hit the firing button. The gun erupted and a shot of light streamed towards it target. The slaver ships had no real defenses. In one shot, the freighter was in pieces, the rear engine section exploding. The left ship turned and entered FTL. The remaining one stopped and came up. "We surrender don't shoot."

"That's more like it. What are you doing here dirtbags?"

"We're just picking up some ships and slaves. A new merc group said they could supply us."

"Well, that's not happening anymore." Suddenly EDI moved the ship sharply and a torpedeo flew by.

"As expected Jeff, the other ships returned, thank you for the anticipated move Liadi."

"Always the hard way. Let's take out whoever fired at us." The Normandy turned and then fired its own spread of torpedoes.

"Ma'am, should we be helping in the fight?" Zan asked while working at a display.

"Did anyone here ask for it?" Tali shot back. "You know I'm being soft on you since this is a human ship and not falling apart every second. Is the battle distracting you? Should we pause for the fight?"

"No ma'am, sorry ma'am." They responded.

"Why not rattle their helmets too?" Gabby have Ken a sharp elbow.

"Thank you Gabby." Tali wondered how the ground team was doing.

As the torpedoes found there mark, the ship trying to talk to them began to move towards them. The ship was crippled and tumbled towards the atmosphere. Another ship dropped out of FTL and hit them. The slaver weapons were not meant for a fight with a military craft. The ship rocked a bit, but everything held. Joker cursed and as soon as the firing solution came from Liadi, fired on the next target.

*****N.A.S.*****

On the ground the Hammerhead reached the base and started firing at the automatic turrets. As they came to life Jacob would duck back for cover, some mercs came out to man the main guns. The Hammerhead was too fast for them to target. As they concentrated on the hovertank, the Mako crested the last peak and fired on them from behind. Shells entered the open backs of the manned guns killing the operators.

The mercs turned and fired at the Mako. The Rachni stayed behind the tank out of view. The hammerhead popped back out and finished off a turret. The mercs were undecided on what to do. They opened the main bay doors and went inside the complex. The Mako finished off the turrets from behind. The Shuttle circled and gave the all clear. As everyone disembarked from the vehicles Kasumi started hacking the door. Gillian had a phalanx and a shotgun, the former in her hand in some standard Cerberus gear. She seemed to have the same calm air about her. Shepard hoped she would respond. Garrus's team was just behind her.

The doors opened and the gunfire started. They ran to the nearest cover in the bay and returned fire. The Rachni came and settled in near Shepard. Shepard fired and whittled down shields with Miranda's group. Gillian was not the best shot, but she didn't run or seem afraid. Sven's Mattock was heard thumping anyone's head that popped up. It's now or never Shepard thought.

"Gillian, singularity over there." She stood and a fluid motion sent the large biotic charge where Shepard directed. The teams concentrated depleting the shields of anyone nearby. As the mercs started to float in the air, Shepard signaled the Rachni who launched a warp from each tentacle at a separate target followed by Miranda sending one herself. The rest of the teams fired at the few remaining mercs in hiding.

Gillian launched another singularity at the last main group of mercs. Screams filled the air as multiple warps rained down upon them as they floated helplessly. The Rachni kept firing warps then sprang from hiding and raced at an incredible pace at a remaining mercs. It reached the startled group and spewed acid on them. Combined with inferno ammo, it was quite a smelly mess. Sven announced the room was secure. As Shepard would have guessed, a voice came over the loud speaker.

"Leave now and I won't kill you." It was a deep Krogan voice.

"Just surrender and we can all go home, or to jail as the case may be." Shepard signaled everyone to get ready, something was about to happen.

"So be it the voice said." The opposing wall opened and three YMIR mechs started to come to life. With only 2 squad mates it would have been trouble, but with 9, it was easy.

"Miranda, take your group and find our friend. Everyone else aim for the head of the middle mech."

Miranda's group set out for the stairs. As the 6 remaining members all concentrated on the middle mech. In short order a sniper shot from Shepard exploded the head. The self-destruct beeping began. The other mech started to switch to rockets. Everyone ducked behind cover.

The explosion rocked the building and threw the other mechs to the ground, badly damaging them. As they tried to get up, each team kept firing at them. Concussive shots kept them on the ground. Finally, they were piles of scrap.

"Shepard we got the leader and his two cronies cornered in his room."

"Garrus, stay here and make sure no one surprises us. The Rachni stays with you, Grunt, you're with me."

Garrus looked at the Rachni who settled down and looked out the door. "Right."

Shepard came through the door and saw Miranda's team with guns trained on 3 Krogan with no guns.

"Look, we thought we could start something outside of Wrex and his control. It's not right what he's doing, it's not natural."

The Krogan's all took a step back when they finally saw Shepard with Grunt. Gillian was behind both of them.

"Urdnot Grunt. Ummmm. What I said."

"Now you back down? We should kill you where you stand." Grunt snorted in disgust.

"We give up. We just got fed up with the new order. All of the slaves are still here. We have some ships coming to pick them up though."

"Joker, you should have some incoming."

"Yeah yeah, we just destroyed the last one. Some light damage, that's it. Thanks for leaving us again. At least the Geth were here to protect us."

"Joker, scan the groundside ships, make sure they're all ready to go. Their crews will be coming back for them."

"Aye, aye."

"Well, release and get them back to their ships. Grunt, any Krogan business for them?"

"No, except my fist. What clan were you?"

"None, you killed our leader in the pits. We were his back up, but he's dead. Here, he had something on the Citadel ready for pick up, it's yours if you can buy it."

Shepard took the transfer. "The authorities are coming for you. They'll turn you over the Wrex. Until then, you will stay in this room. Everyone let's go." The door closed and locked, trapping the 3 inside.

"Garrus, get the Rachni out of site behind the building. We may be here a while."

There were only a few shuttles, and with the toxic atmosphere, everyone had to stay in the complex until a shuttle came for them. The Normandy shuttle joined the transfer, but given the number of crew it was going to be a while.

*****N.A.S.*****

Tali was not pleased at the news of Shepard being planet side all day. But, the exams were going well. She had even slipped in some real issues during the attack on them. They were doing fine and engineering would be back to full strength again. Only minor damage had been done to shields and the team had corrected for it easily. They were speeding through the tests at a good speed. She sighed as she thought about spending the night alone.

*****N.A.S.*****

The shuttles kept coming and going, and taking who they could. Most of the ships then needed some routine maintance to get going again. Tali had her team offer assistance were possible, all of the different engine configurations would be good for them, Opel and Zan answered questions as they continued their tests. Finally, Tali had them show her the physical aspects of the Normandy's powerplant and its connections.

Night fell on the planet, an alliance ship would arrive soon, to take over the evacuation and get the Krogan back. He tried opening a secure channel to Tali, but she didn't answer. Oh well, he shut his eyes until his watch started.

Tali had Opel and Zan tearing the ship apart pointing out where everything was and how it was connected. Finally she said they were done and sent them off, they would get the results in the morning. They were all tried and went to their quarters, grabbing some snacks on the way.

Tali undressed and got unto bed. A big bed with no one to share it with tonight. She thought about her people and what a luxury this was. But, they would all know it soon enough. She laid there thinking of all that would happen soon. Lehe said she wanted them back, they couldn't keep delaying the gala. She wrote back it was the last delay, they would be there in a day or two. She noticed she missed a call from John. Damn, but the ship had to come first today. She sent her results to Miranda stating Opel and Zan where ready to be full engineers. Miranda surprised her by responding that she considered Liadi fully qualified for her position now. She thought Tali would like to know. Tali accepted the peace offering. She tossed and turned for a while before settling into a light sleep.

The Alliance ship arrived in the middle of the night. It dispatched shuttles and repair crews as needed. The Mako and hammerhead drove to a discreet location for pickup so no one would see the Rachni. It was 0400 when John finally arrived in the cabin and took his armor off. He checked his messages and directed EDI to get them to the Citadel. After showering, he joined Tali in bed, even if only for a few hours she finally got some good sleep.

*****N.A.S.*****

At breakfast Zan and Opel where presented with their certificates to stand engineer watches on their own in front of the crew. Miranda surprised Liadi with the same for Tactics Officer. Tali submitted a new watch rotation to Miranda which they all liked since it allowed them more off time with their loved ones, as well as some work time away from them. The ground team yawned from the previous day's action. They had a day to recover as gala drew near.

Single team members finalized dates, and Legion's date was shocked when she got an official invitation hand delivered to her. She was very excited. Shepard was thinking of how to break the news to her, it's a Geth didn't seem to be the right way. Garrus was trying to figure out who his assigned date was to no avail. He went over the dossiers with Shepard. Tali, Liadi, Kal, Lia, Legion, and Calda went over the procedures they needed to follow and how Calda and Lia would set up on the Citadel for the embassy. John made his rounds visiting the crew.

Joker was all smiles. He had setup a website with another crewman and the woman with the best picture among other needed features would be his date for the event. He didn't listen to anyone to brought up the obvious security and personal dangers of the plan.

The ground crew where quite busy. Grunt and Rumbe where fighting over the dinosaur collection, Kasumi was helping Jacob and Ed, the quarians were preparing and following Lehe's orders, Gillian was calm and talking to Oriana, Jack was sleeping, Mordin and Junior worked assuring they were close to some break throughs, Joker and EDI bickered up front, Garrus and Legion were going over proper date etiquette, the Rachni was settled in with Urslah talking to it, that only left Sven.

Shepard entered the room and Sven stood at attention.

"Relax Sven, I'm just checking up on everyone."

"Right Shepard. Just turning down my ex or whatever she is again. Man, she's mad. She caught a flight with her friends and is on the Citadel waiting for me to take her to the event. Now she thinks we're together forever."

"I'm sure. About what happened two missions ago."

"I'm sorry, it will never happen again, I will not endanger the team. I'm getting into the rhythm."

"Good, I choose the team leaders for a reason, listen to them. If you want to be one yourself, prove to me you deserve it."

"Understood. Sir, what about Miranda? What should I know?"

"Well, she's genetically engineered to be perfect, she'll live about twice as long as any of us, a perfectionist, wanted me, went out with Jacob before. Jacob may know more about what she's looking for, try him."

"Oh okay. Is she just using me? I'm not used to this stuff I guess. I don't know what's going on."

"Probably the way she likes it. Miranda can be a hard woman. See what Jacob has to say. She's a professional though and the job is paramount."

"Sounds better than Betty here." He pointed at the vid screen. "She just bosses me around and leaves when she doesn't get her way. First time I've really had to stand up to her. She's not dealing well."

"You won't have to worry about that now, Miranda just gets her way. Good luck with that." Shepard heard a shrill voice on the vid screen yelling at Sven. "Yeah, I'd end that. Not that I'm an expert in women."

Sven shrugged, "I'm young." He turned to the sceen. "Betty, it's over, deal with it." The woman was about the scream some more when Sven cut the line. He seemed nervous about it. "Well, I'm off to see Jacob."

The men arrived together and joined Kasumi, Jacob, and Ed as they cleaned weapons.

"People, we have an issue and Sven needs your help." They looked up at Sven. "He wants to date Miranda. Her former is here, someone who worked with her, your friend, and her CO. Let's get started."

Jacob seemed uncomfortable until Kasumi nudged him and smiled. "Do you know what you're in for? I mean it won't be easy."

"I'm sure I can handle it, let's begin."

The group started talking about a way for Sven to date Miranda. Sven took notes as Ed shook his head at his friend.


	67. Chapter 65

_Nusquam Alius Res (Nothing else Matters)_

_Chapter 65_

The Normady continued in FTL, with one more relay to go before arriving at the Citadel the next morning. As Miranda worked, the crew ate and finished dinner early per Shepard instructions. Sarah set a table and the group waited. Sven was in his dress Alliance uniform and was about to knock on Miranda's door.

"No nervousness, knock like you mean it Sven." Kelly was speaking. Her, Kasumi, Ed, and Shepard were in the darkened med bay as Dr. Chakwas continued to protest the invasion. They were talking to Sven through an earpiece. Legion was in the mess observing, preparing for his date, also an excuse if things went south.

"Are you sure about this guys? What if she blows me across the room or something?"

"Just do it." He heard Shepard on the other side.

Knock knock knock.

"Come in." Sven walked in and stood tall.

"Ma'am, Miranda, will you please join me for diner?" Miranda sat back and arched an eyebrow. She noticed the dark deck outside her door.

"What's going on?"

"Dinner. You worked right through, you must be hungry." Miranda tried to figure out the angle. She was hungry though. Besides, Sven looked nice in his dress uniform.

"Okay, I'll bite, let's go." As she approached the door, he took her arm in his and escorted her to the table. Even in her heels Sven was almost a full 15 cm taller than her. Two faux candles lit the area with their flicker. A bottle of wine from the bar was already opened. He brought out a seat for her and she accepted. Once he pushed her in, he sat down. Miranda immediately noticed the faint glimmer of the ear piece. Oldest trick in the book.

"What's that?" She pointed to his ear.

"They made me wear it, said I needed the help." He removed it. Having planned for this, a better unseen earpiece was in his other ear. The group smiled as part one succeeded. "Here is my resume and complete history." He forwarded the carefully put together bio.

Miranda studied it for a moment. Without looking up as she read, "What about Betty?"

"Uhh, the Captain helped me deal with her, she's gone."

"Shepard, really? She must have been quite out there for him to notice. So, why were you with her?"

Shepard frowned. "I'm not that-"

"Yes you are." Kasumi shot back. "Now shhh."

"Seemed nice at first and then it got bad." He repeated the words whispered in his ear.

"It happens, you learned from it I hope."

"Yes, I certainly did." He poured the wine, half way and then some for himself. He sat waiting.

"Don't fidget, sit." Kelly spoke to him.

He put his hands on the table and waited.

"Pretty good, you have a nice career ahead of you if you keep it up. What's all this have to do with me?" Miranda took in the scene before her. Jacob and Kelly's influence seemed obvious. Other little items must be Kasumi. The one out of place item must be Shepard. Ear piece, so they are watching nearby.

"Well, I mean after our first meeting, I thought maybe you'd like to get to know me better."

"I got what I needed. Your dating profile and medical record was enough."

Kelly's voice was clear and he followed, "But, we can do more. Not mushy stuff either. I mean traveling the galaxy, doing what needs to be done. But, it can't be that way forever."

"I'll outlive you with no problems." Miranda sat back in her chair.

"Maybe, but who wants to be some crazy lady alone with cats in her place?"

"WHAT! Okay enough, whose there?" Miranda shined her omni-tool light around only to find Legion. "Explain."

"Well, I wanted to ask you out and Legion wanted to prep for his date. That's all." Sven hoped it wouldn't fall apart.

"Date, Legion?"

"Affirmative, we have a date for the quarian gala. We need to observe, extranet vids are to diverse, no consensus."

Miranda turned the light off. It felt a little creepy. "Okay, now what?"

"Well, if I meet your standards, we can begin." Miranda leaned forward and smiled. Sarah came in from the dark and started their diner. The team in the med bay continued to help, Miranda kept probing to catch them, but Kelly was one step ahead. Miranda relaxed and let the evening flow eventually.

"Okay, let's do this. We will try something after the gala. Until then, don't mess anything up by talking to me. It was a nice evening."

"What about my 19 seconds?" Sven wanted to kick himself as soon as he said it. The team groaned.

"Well, you can get 19 seconds right now which would not impress me, or get it at the end of," she smiled, "something better."

"Ummm…I'll wait." He had a sheepish grin on his face.

"Good boy." She smiled and her door closed behind her. Sven smiled, and sighed in relief, he made it without being crushed or thrown, the help from Kelly was good. Things were looking up.

*****N.A.S.*****

Shala had awakened on the ship feeling a bit odd, but better. She crew kept waiting to see if she would remove her visor. Once, in the back of the ship wear no one was, she removed it and touched her face, glancing at her reflection in her visor. It had been so long. There was too much to do to linger on it. They were organizing any quarians who came to Omega. The Blue Suns provided security from outside forces, and everyone waited for the big event.

The quarians were excited; no one dreamed their pilgrimage would end on the home world readying it for the fleet to return. They followed the Admiral's orders and stayed away from Omega, waiting for the big event on the Citadel, getting in there last bets, they all new it Shepard was with Tali. The debate raged among them, if it had been any human but Shepard they might have complained about an alien Keeper. Only Shala knew how far it had gone and what awaited all of them.

After a day of readying everyone a secure message came for Shala from the Daughters of Rannoch. She was being request to come and be part of the Lady Tali's circle of friends. She remembered from history classes it was a great honor. A shuttle would get her and others for the trip to the Citadel. She would be the last one, and was to tell no one. As she studied the message, another from the ShadowBroker saying she would attend arrived. Shala asked Captain Parl to open a personal secure channel and told him of the events to happen. He would keep the fleet together until she returned.

As evening came to the ship, a large armed shuttle escorted by two frigates and an older unknown Crusier approached. Shala told the crew to stay firm and boarded the ship. She wasn't sure what to expect, the ShadowBroker could mean anything. But, it was for Tali and she entered a rather plush room after the airlock and saw some Asari and Krogan. She saw Shepard's mother come over to greet her.

"Shala! Good to see you again, didn't expect it to be so soon though huh?" Hannah came over and hugged the woman.

"I'm shocked, what is going on? Who are these people?" Before Hannah could answer, a young Asari entered the large lounge.

"Everyone, we are heading for the Citadel, we should still beat the Normandy. It will be quite the surprise for them all. Admiral, the Captain can fill you in." The asari turned and left for the cockpit where Shala thought she saw a drell?

"What is going on Hannah?" The women took a seat next to what seemed to be two Krogan females as the ship left for the Mass relay.

"Well, it's some tradition of your people. We all are to be Tali's wise women or something like that. Thought you might know more." Hannah shrugged and picked up a blue colored drink from the table.

"Are you the mother of the Krado of Clan Normandy?" One of the Krogan females asked looking at Shala.

"Ummm…yes..I guess, she is like a daughter to me. Her mother died and" Shala's eyes widened as Wrex entered from a side room with another Krogan female.

"You two are to be commended; you both raised fierce warriors worthy of each other! Too bad it took them so long to figure it out. Dense as rocks those two were. I'm Wrex, I was on the first Normandy." He took a seat as the females stood to get out of his way.

"Yes, Tali spoke highly of you when she returned." Shala was still taking in the seen before her. "I didn't know female Krogan left your homeworld."

"HA! For Shepard they do! Now we just have to see who we picked up on Omega. This fancy crap isn't my style. My bother and some trusted associates can only hold out for so long. I need to be their asserting my dominance." Wrex grinned and grabbed some food off of the table.

Liara came back in to the room with the Drell in the cockpit. "Everyone, thank you for coming. This is Feron, we will be coming for the gala too. The Daughters of Rannoch are hard to turn down. We are honored to attend though."

"Liara from the first Normandy?" Shala was beginning to piece things together.

"Yes, and Feron helped me rescue the command's body, I mean Captain now, from the collectors. It is an honor to meet you both captain and admiral." She and Feron sat at the front of the table on a small couch.

"Finally moved on from Shepard huh Liara? Good for you. Now who did we pick up on Omega?"

Liara blushed slightly at Wrex's words as she noticed Shala and Hannah realize who she was. "A surprise. She has promised no fighting if you will abide by the same rules. You two have quite the past. I'm glad I found out about it before we left. Shepard was quite helpful in that matter. We should beat them back so we can get prepared. Lehe is ready. Wrex, your word?"

"Yeah fine. Let's get on with it."

A door opened behind her and Aria, the queen of Omega walked out. She saw Wrex and smiled.

"Aleena! This were you've been hiding? You took on Omega just to avoid me and my wrath?" Wrex rose and walked towards her.

"Wrex, still as ugly as a varren I see. Nice scars. You got your own planet to hide from me?" Blue fields started to emerge around both of them. Laira stood and started to charge up herself.

"No fighting! Shepard needs you both alive." She glared at them.

They both laughed as they embraced each other. "Stupid animal, you almost let me kill you, only one of a few worthy of serving me."

"Same to you. Aleena one of the best fights I ever had. Glad you got away." They broke apart.

"What do you mean one of a few?"

"Travel with Shepard, glorious fights you can't believe. His mate too. Do you see her fight?"

"Tali fought who?" Shala asked concerned.

"It was brilliant, she fought for her mate. Watch." Wrex tapped his omni-tool and the fight came up over the table. Shala gasped as she saw Tali fight a female Krogan one on one and then basically claim John.

"Why would John let her do this?" Hannah was a shocked as Shala.

"Like he had a choice. Toughest quarian I ever met." Aria glanced at Urox who ignored her.

"Please, take him if you like, he'll come back to Tuchacka and us." Urox growled the words as she walked back to her room.

"Who are these too then?" Hannah blurted as she still watched the vid.

"They are Grunt's mates. For him only if he so desires." Wrex waived them off and waited until they left. "Now, to the business at hand. What does Shepard have planned at this event?"

Liara smiled and briefed them on what she knew.

Shala retired to her room, it was quite lavish by any standards. The whole ship was very posh, everyone was ready to sleep. She was still trying to grasp everything that Liara had said, and that Tali had beaten her for Shepard's affections. Liara was a beautiful and very competent woman. It made her marvel at the young women Tali had become even more. How did she do it? Especial when she wasn't all that attractive to be kind about it. But she thought Tali might be attractive in the galactic sense of beauty, like the asari. It could come in handy, could she really elevate the quarian people back to Citadel space? They would be at the Citadel in the morning, Shala looked at the bed and tried to push the thoughts of guilt out of her mind as she slept to the rhythm of the engines? What was that thumping?

After everyone had left, Wrex and Aria stayed.

"I only meant one warrior your equal in all these years. And that dumbass didn't even know I was hitting on him."

"Hmpf. Must have been Shepard, as dense as always. So, queen of Omega, not a bad gig."

"Ruler of all Krogan, not to bad yourself." Aria let her guard down, for the first time in centuries it seemed. She walked over to Wrex and sat in his lap. "You know, I haven't had a challenge in a long long time." She got off of him and slowly walked to her room. Wrex followed.

In Liara's room, she brought up a link to Feron in the cockpit. All of the systems checked out, but the thumping continued. "Feron, what is that noise? Is the ship okay?"

"Yes, Liara, the thumping is of a personnel nature in Aria's room."

"Of course, they have been apart for a few hundred years. Good night Feron."

Liara cut the link and stared at the ceiling in her room. Feron was doing better and even as she was attracted to him, Shepard was still not fully out of her system. Maybe he never would be. Her mom told her the way to get over a first love was to have the second one. Feron was nice and good looking. She knew she would move on eventually. She fell asleep as the thumping continued.

The next morning everyone came to breakfast as they closed in one the Citadel. The Krogan women had woken earlier and retreated back to their rooms, and Feron had left for the cockpit. That left Shala, Hannah, and Liara finishing up breakfast.

"So, Shala, what else do you or Liara know about this ceremony? I'm honored to be invited."

"Not much Hannah, just a tradition to be restarted I guess. It sounds pleasant enough. Women talking about the future it seems."

"Oh, and more thing Admiral. It's to help the new Lady prepare to help her people. We will have it done by Galactic Elite. We should be very nicely taken care of. A day or two of pampering before the big event."

"Sounds nicer than Alliance living, can't wait. Liara, if I may ask, what happened between you and my son?" Hannah brought some tea to her mouth and sipped trying to figure out more about her son's life.

"We were never meant to be. Tali was on his mind long before he realized it, or me too for that matter. So, we moved on. I'm glad I helped bring him back though, the universe needs him." Liara looked down and took a seat near the two older women.

"I have thanked Ms. Lawson for her part, lashed out at Hackett, and now I need to thank you for helping to bring him back." Hannah came over and hugged Liara who seemed somewhat surprised.

"I talked to the two of them, but still don't understand how Shepard saw through our suits and stigma." Shala sipped some water through her mask.

"Well admiral, Tali can be quite a force when she wants to be. Shepard just knows how to bring it out of people it seems." Liara turned and faced the women.

"Please, call me Shala."

"Oh, and call me Hannah, we all need to get along with no pretense."

"Thank you. Shala, you will have to take off your visor for the event. You are done with the treatment correct?"

"Yes, but how did you know?"

Hannah leaned over to Shala and whisphered, "Haven't you figured it out, she's the ShadowBroker."

"Oh, then who is it right now?"

"My mother, a matriarch, who can still be a little too wild at times, but is helping out. Feron and I share the duties on the ship."

"Of course, you were at the meeting before. I'm sure you know a lot. Do you know who Cerberus is in contact with on the Fotilla?"

"Yes, but that should wait until the gala is over. The person doesn't really know what they have gotten themselves in too."

Shala turned to Hannah, "How do you think they will be received. Quarians still aren't considered the best species around. The fleet seems okay, but only because it's Shepard. They cannot deny what he is doing for them."

"I wouldn't worry. Most people won't care after they see Tali. Looks go a long ways with humans, and she is pretty. Some nut jobs will speak out like that Terra Firma party, but John won't care, I've never seen him so happy and relaxed. I'm happy for them both. You and Feron too Liara." Hannah swirled her drink and kept sipping.

Liara blushed a bit. "When John defeats the Reapers, it will not matter. We will all die, or if saved, I doubt anyone would speak out against him or his mate." Liara got a message from Feron. "We will be at the Citadel soon. The Normandy is still behind us. We will meet them when they land. I am needed up front." Liara stood up and headed to the cockpit.

"Well Shala?" Hannah turned to Shala.

"What?"

"I've seen Tali's face, what about yours? You'll have to for the event it seems."

Shala looked at her. A stranger, no she was family now. What about her Elz-hikic Pateen? But, if she had to in front of the galaxy she might as well do it now. Hannah was nice and accepted Tali. But, she didn't look like Tali.

"Hello? Shala? I don't mean to push."

"It's okay, I need too, all quarians will need to eventually, and I should start as a leader." A hiss was heard as the visor came off. Shala took a deep breath, lowered it and then looked at another person with nothing in between. The air felt cool and nice on her face.

"See, that wasn't bad. You have nothing to worry about, you look just fine." Hannah smiled and held her hand. Shala looked average by human standards, she was older, but Hannah was sure she was more beautiful in her youth.

"Thank you. It is nice. I hope to get used to it." She smiled and the women continue to talk about the future.


	68. Chapter 66

_Nusquam Alius Res (Nothing else Matters)_

_Chapter 66_

As the Normandy approached the SPECTRE docking area Joker come over the intercom.

"Looks like a party waiting for us ashore Captain. Lots of them. Blue Asari ones and no way! Liara, Wrex, and Feron? What the hell is going on?"

Shepard shook his head and walked to the cockpit from his terminal. Kelly followed. As he entered the cockpit and looked out he saw just what Joker had mentioned along with Lehe and several other Asari. He noticed Anderson with Kahlee. What was going on was the understatement of the day. The last day had been quite relaxing as they settled in, John spoke.

"EDI, same as before, don't let them lock you down we may have to leave in a hurry as usual. I need to speak to the crew too."

"Of course Captain."

He was still getting used to it, but captain had a nice ring to it.

"Okay everyone, I'll see about some leave on the citadel, but if we get mobbed again we'll have to work something else out. So, be ready. It looks like there is some business to take care of first." As he turned to the airlock, Tali, Miranda and Kelly stepped in with him. "Something I should know?"

Miranda smiled, "You'll see."

The door opened and Shepard stepped out to greet is old comrades, Lehe stepped forward and started the proceedings. Shepard was more shocked when he saw his mom and Shala waving at him.

"Captain, for the next few days you are the leader of the Quarians and Geth. We are taking your female crew members for a secluded and well deserved break. You will see them at the gala. Don't let all of the, what was that word we learned Maldi?" Maldi leaned in and whispered something to her mother. "Yes testosterone, embarrass them. Ladies."

As several air cars descended, Shepard was speechless. "Wait, what about"

"Taken care of Captain." Miranda grinned as she entered a limo style car. The airlock opened and more of the female crew came out. All smiles, thanking Shepard for a few days at Galactic Elite. Tali in her normal envirosuit came over, hugged him and left with her two mothers, neither of whom came over, they waved again and all got in the cars. Even Kahlee and Liara left with the group. Silence overcame everyone as Thane and Feron greeted each other again. Wrex and Anderson came over to Shepard.

"All balls for a few days, let's enjoy it. By the way, we're confined to the ship, they'll mob you if they see you, and the council doesn't what you out destroying things. Let's have some fun Shepard." Wrex walked by and in to the Normandy with Anderson, Feron, and Thane. Had he just seen Aria? They all came, this might just get pulled off. Shepard stood on the pier by himself waiting for the airlock to open. He turned and saw the Turian SPECTRE from the Citadel missions. He nodded at him and the turian left.

As the turian left the voices filled his head. Get him for us. He killed all your friends, he deserves to die. Get him for us, we can show you how. The voices grew stronger. He walked away with the voices beginning to make more and more sense.

Shepard watched the Turian leave and then entered the airlock. As he came in EDI popped up.

"Captain, I will be monitoring the women through Gillian's omni-tool for any needed communications as she does not use hers much. I can contact any of them as needed. You will not be able to contact them otherwise. They will contact you. Urslah left enough food for the Ranchi in the hold and the Geth are tending to him. If something happens, she will come. I was told to ask all of you to be good while the women are away. You cannot leave the pier per the council's orders. For your own safety, you should remain on the ship."

As EDI disappeared, Shepard was still in shock when entering the mess and saw all the remaining crew there.

"Bik! I just saw her face, she just woke up from the procedure and now she gone on some women trip? Shepard, when are you bonding us?"

"Yeah, I had plans with Kasumi, now we have to wait. Apparently we're getting our outfits just before the event when we get to see them. Man, locked on ship with just dudes, the prize is not thrilled."

"Oh come on guys, we have a bar. We have a counselor; he can get us out of here."

"No can do John, I'm actually here to make sure you stay. Babysitting duty."

"Seriously?" Sven seemed a little down, he was hoping for some time with Miranda after Kelly gave him some more tips.

"Pussy's. Are all humans this soft Shepard? So the women left. I thought this thing had a bar. I got some stuff to watch." Grunt perked up at Wrex's mention of vids.

"Killing vids Wrex?"

"Whelp, no. Men stuff, you'll see."

"You seem awfully happy Wrex, what gives?"

"Aria was Aleena. We had sex that made the ship shake. Those older Asari really now there way around. Shala and Hannah raised some great warriors."

"You met my mom?" Shepard seemed anxious at the thought.

"Yeah, she congratulated me keeping a steady rhythm going to help her fall asleep too. She thought it was the ship. HA! That's how a Krogan does it. Your mates heard it to Grunt. You got something to live up to now. Great, let's get to it. Zaeed can only keep things together for so long with one of Aria's doubles on Omega."

"My mom what! Wait, pussies? Since when" Shepard was cut off by Wrex.

"Zaeed told me you'd all be standing around feeling sorry for yourselves since your women were gone. Especially some "scotty limey bastard" next to Shepard he said."

Ken started to speak, by the look of the Krogan made he keep his mouth shut.

"Come on let's open up the bar and learn about a human bachelor party. We'll get off the ship, don't worry." The men figured Wrex had a plan and they all shuffled to the Kasumi's room and the bar. A big picture of a topless Jacob was on the bar. Wrex knocked it over and looked around. "Shepard, you really need me around more, you know that."

*****N.A.S.*****

The women had all been put in a few strength aircars and headed for the Galactic Elite owner's home.

"Ladies, we will be at my home, or rather under it a bit later. Please relax and let my staff tend to your needs, they can all be trusted. Lady, your inner circle will come with me to a different area for the seclusion."

Kasumi was beside herself in excitement, a few days of complete relaxation. Even Miranda seemed at ease. Jack was trying to look angry. Liara and Samara just talked in a corner. Some of the other crew was around, Gabby and Liadi had made it in to the car and were as excited as Kasumi. "Now Ladies, I know you will all be on your best behavior. Before we get to my house, there will be a night out on the town on the Lady. Remember no giving away the secret of Mrs. Shepard here." Everyone laughed and they landed at a very posh night club. They had already started drinking in the cars before they landed. Kasumi and Miranda lead the way dragging Tali and Shala with them.

Inside it was not as lively as they hoped. Lehe had just rented the place out. No crowds, a few staff was all. Lehe had left them for the moment to return later.

"This sucks. What kind of party is this? Can't we have some fun before the big to do?" Jack kicked a table.

"She's right for once. Tali, you still have those millions from Shepard?" Hannah inquired.

"Millions Tali?" Shala was taken back. Shepard had given her that much money? Hannah just chuckled.

"Ummm..yes. Auntie, it was when he died. I never knew remember." Shala nodded her head. Miranda was already making calls for hot spots.

Jack shouted out, "HEY everyone I got it. A play based on Shepard's adventures at", she smiled real big, "Lrrr's . We're all in it!"

Miranda looked at Jack, she knew of the place. But the free alcohol was already impairing her judgment. She had a lot, very quickly, she needed to relax, she needed some Sven. Jack continued, "It's a short trip away. Let's get some taxi's and have some fun!" They grabbed whatever drinks they could and got in some waiting cars. Everyone was drinking except Liara, Samara and Gillain. The three and EDI would keep things under control.

A figure watched them leave. "Yeah, they're moving on. I'll keep an eye on them." He signaled for a car. He got in and 3 cars followed the woman's group.

They landed in a seedier part of the Citadel, but in bright light before them a sign said, "The adventures of Commander Shepard and his amazing crew, live real action! All species!" Normally some would have thought it was strange to see a show about Shepard in this part of town with whatever live action was, but no one cared, it was dark and no one noticed them come in. The bouncer just thought it was a strange lot and let them in. He eyed the quarians and told them no trouble. A bald women told him to fuck off and the group laughed there way inside. They found some tables in the shadows and kept the drinks coming on Tali's tab. They served all kinds and some very good looking men of several species came over to take their food orders. The men kept the glasses full. Miranda and Jack got into a drinking contest. Finally, the lights fully dimmed and the music started.

A Salarian in a suit came up into a spotlight. "Welcome everyone, welcome." We seem to have a few bachelorette parties here tonight. 3 groups all cheered including the Normandy crew. "Alright. Please, arrange any short get togethers outside the theater and have our staff back unharmed. Thank you. Now the show!"

The lights dimmed. The sounds of setting up were heard and then a spotlight shone on a topless man with a towel over him on a gurney. He looked a little like Shepard, brown, muscular. A Miranda look alike entered in a very tight and short skirt. Miranda scoffed.

"I must save you, the galaxy needs you Commander Shepard!" The acting was awful, the group looked at Jack.

"Don't worry, it's coming. Trust me." She turned back to the play.

The Miranda on stage laid on Shepard's chest and cried. The towel covering his lower half moved a bit. They all looked to see what was going on. Miranda and Jack started to laugh.

"Of course, the one thing I didn't think of to revive him from his coma!" With that, she flung the towel off to reveal the rest of the very well-endowed man. She pumped him twice, which he didn't need, hiked up her skirt, which didn't seem possible as short as it was, and mounted the man. As she rode him she screamed "Wake up wake up."

The reactions were mixed. Miranda was not happy at the insinuation she was screwing at her job on her patient, Jack was on the floor laughing, Tali had spit her drink in to her helmet. Hannah smirked and leaned over to Chakwas, "Haven't seen one like that in a while." Chakwas nodded in agreement as she watched the act continue. Shala was trying to back into the seat. Kelly was taking notes.

"This is not for a child, I should take Gillian out. Gillian come child." As they rose, the food came. Samara and Gillian where blocked in. They sat down and faced the wall to the back, looking at the bar.

A well-built human approached Shala, "Your 30 centimeter tube of paste ma'am."

Shala recovered enough to look at the man. "Yes, thank you. Is it safe?"

"Imported ma'am, we don't make or alter it. Good stuff I've heard."

She looked at the tube briefly. "Tali, I think this may be too much. Will you share it with me?"

Tali had finished choking and was trying to figure out how to leave the building. "Sure auntie."

"Oh, a family thing, nice." The waiter said with a smile. On stage, the first live act had finished and the pair left the stage.

"Tal, it's you!" Kasumi, was laughing so hard she was crying. On the stage an Asari, Liara apparently, a real Turian male and human female in old battle gear, a real quarian, and a Krogan stood in front of a casket. Jaws dropped as they realized what was coming. Like a spaceship wreck, they could not look away as they continued to down drinks.

Shala, grabbed the tube and tried to look away. Is this what humans did for fun? If that was a human, how did Tali take it all in? Shepard must tear her apart. She didn't have to worry about Tali not being satisfied apparently. She would ask her about it in private later. The book was right, no quarian she had heard of had that size of a thing. She pulled on the tube, but it didn't move. She tugged again, but is remained on the plate. She looked at the smiling waiter.

"May I have my tube please, I am hungry. Oh good, it's warm."

"Yes, ma'am." The waiter grinned.

Shala look away at Tali and the the impending orgy. What quarian would take this as a job? She pulled on the tube again and it still stayed on the plate. Tali noticed her aunt pulling on the tube and thought it odd the waiter was moving when she pulled on it. Then Tali saw it move.

"AUNTIE!" Tali pointed at the tube.

"Yes Tali, I am trying, but it appears to be stuck and the waiter is not helping. Can we leave? Is this what you have been doing while away?"

She pulled harder and noticed the waiter move. Hannah started laughing uncontrollably. Chakwas turned and looked, "Shala, that is not a food tube."

Tali was still pointing in horror as the rest of the crew look on in amusement. Shala wondered what they were talking about. "What do you mean it's not a food tube?" She pulled again, but reaching the end felt the shape change. She looked down at the tube surrounded by garnish. She saw the white coloring on her gloves. She saw the smile on the young human's face. Shala let out a scream and pushed herself into Tali and they fell to the floor.

"It….it..it was in my hands. Tali, how to you take something like that?" The whole group was laughing as the waiter walked away. The lights came on, the salarian from before got up on the stage.

"Excuse me ladies. We are preforming a show. A multi species sex scene is no small feat I assure you. Please, others are trying to watch."

"It was in my hands! By the ancestors, how can I be forgiven!" Shala kept mumbling as Tali put her in a seat.

"Shut up and keep the fucking show going bastard." Jack threw a glass of liquor at him. The salarian dodged the drunken throw.

"Hey, shutup over there. I'm going to the big event tomorrow, getting married and need to see some variety one last time. You might learn something about Commander Shepard you freaks!"

"Who you calling freak bitch." Jack roared right back.

"Sit down baldy, my fiancé is in N7, you know what that is? That's kick your bald ass."

"Bullshit, what's his name." Jack stood a little wobbly, but ready to fight.

"Sven Vader. He's with Shepard and I'm going to big ball." The Normandy group laughed. "What's so funny?" The women asked.

Miranda stood up, "Well Betty. Betty, jeez what a boring name."

"How do you know me? I don't know anyone who dresses like that. You know, a slut." Betty and her friends started to stand.

"Well boring Betty, I'm fucking Sven. I'm the reason you got dumped on a vid call. I'm the reason you're not getting married, or ever going to see him again, or go to that ball."

"What? Slut crazy girls, come on let's teach her a lesson."

Miranda tapped her omni-tool, hacked the vid screens and showed a picture of her and Sven in her quarters. Betty was not amused. "Ha! Eat it bitch! All mine now."

The actors on stage were confused about what to do, so they jumped in to the orgy. The Salarian called for security.

Betty screamed and charged with a few friends. One however called out. "Wait Betty, if that's a real picture, then they're from the Normandy! Can I have an autograph?"

As Betty charged, she got her answer. Jack glowed blue, "Here's my autograph BITCH!" She let lose a shockwave and the normal woman scattered, tossed about like play things. The Asari on stage knew it was real, she dismounted the turian and got ready to fight. Before she could even see a target, Liara had pushed her off the stage and to the back of the building. The other patrons screamed and ran for the exits.

As security came forward, warps came from Miranda and sent them to the floor, they couldn't handle a real fight. She laughed and the chaos built.

Shala finally snapped out of it and pointed to the quarian on the stage. "YOU! What are you doing here? Is this your pilgrimage?"

Surprised to see two quarians, let alone senior ones shocked the young quarian.

"It's been hard, I needed a job, anything. I don't actually have sex…I mean…Wait are you really?"

"Yes, get down here this instance before you disgrace quarians anymore! Tali, give her some credits. Young lady I won't ask your name to embarrass your clan. Be on the first flight to the ships at Omega. Move!" Tali transferred some credits

Explosions rocked the building as pent up rage turned towards two squadmates. Everyone else had left but the Normandy crew and the actors. It just left them, finally Miranda and Jack thought. As biotic energy shook the building the figure watching and following them keyed a mic. "They lost it, get in here now, they're tearing the place apart."

As Miranda and Jack missed each other in their drunken state, Liara tried Statis and missed too. Finally, Gillian and Samara brought order to the event. The women still glared at each other. EDI popped up on Gillian's omni-tool. "Ladies, C-Sec is about to enter."

The doors flew open and several C-Sec members came charging in.

"Finally, a real fight!" Aria stood up and got ready, she was on a well-paced buzz and ready. One C-Sec officer tripped and accidently discharged his weapon. That was all it took, the group came together as one and attacked.


	69. Chapter 67

_Nusquam Alius Res (Nothing else Matters)_

_Chapter 67_

As the biotic powers flew, C-Sec hunkered down and screamed for any back up. The building shock as the blows continued. The young quarian on stage beckoned to the group.

"There's a back door, this way!" She ran towards the curtains. Kasumi threw a few flashbangs to distract C-Sec and create a small smoke field. They all ran to the back of the building and down a small set of steps the actors had opened up. As they descended Miranda looked to her portrayer.

"I never where skirts, get it right!" The shocked woman nodded and continued to run. The first exit was blocked by C-Sec waiting for them. The Miranda actor led them a different way. They descended in to a small dank and moldy shaft. She peeped up and saw the street was clear. She beckoned them up and the group found themselves in the middle of a street a few blocks from the theater.

The quarian turned to them as the Miranda actor fled. "Thank you, I won't forget it. Please don't tell my parents. But, who are you?"

In a slightly slurred voice Tali pronounced, "Tali and Admiral Raan!"

The quarian laughed realizing the truth. "I'll head to Omega immediately! Sorry and thanks for the credits." She ran off.

Jack took a swig of a bottle of vodka she had procured. "Come on, this is just getting fun."

"This is nice, I haven't be able to just enjoy myself in centuries. Yes, let's continue." Aria scanned for another place have some fun.

"Over here a bar!" Jack ran and stumbled her way to the bar.

"Ladies, maybe we should call it a night. We have had enough fun for one evening." The Justicar's even voice intoned. But, before she could finish, the group had walked into the bar. She looked at Gillian, "Come, let's retrieve them."

As the Justicar entered the bar she heard Jack, "Oh yeah, fuck you!" She smashed a man on the head with the bottle. "I'll Terra my foot in your Firma ass! You insult Shepard or Shepard's crew again and it'll be your last. Damn, you made me lose my drink bastard!"

The man grabbed his bleeding head. "Shepard just brought those aliens for show. You're human, you should know the truth, but since you want a fight ok. Let's teach the little bitch a lesson guys!" As the whole bar seemed to stand up against Jack, Aria smiled and let lose a throw that sent three men across the floor. One of them hit a button on his omni-tool and the doors seemed to fill with their friends. Before anyone could make boasts or bravado, the ground crew attacked anyone not on the team. Aria smiled, a full out bar brawl, if only Wrex could see her now.

Combat drones, biotics, hand to hand combat, broken windows, and the screams of beaten men greeted the C-Sec officers as they arrived on the scene. It was chaos; they had found the bachelorette party again. They saw one Asari trying to calm everyone down, but if a Terra Firma member stepped up, she threw him out a window. C-Sec didn't care for Terra Firma, a bunch of racists as far as most where concerned, even to the human officers. But, the female crew of the Normandy was another matter altogether. They seemed drunk and still kicked ass.

The officer in charge grabbed a bullhorn. "Ladies, please it's all over, let's go and clear this up at the station. No one else needs to get hurt." He turned to his omni-tool, "Bailey, we have them, they tore up this place too. What should we do, they're getting drunker but we have them surrounded."

"Shit, can you gas them? We can't hide all of this if they continue. The local hospital's filling up."

"The biotics might push some away, but we've dealt with it before. This stuff will even get the quarians."

"Fine, just be careful. This is Shepard's crew. Anyone grabs one the wrong way and they're dead. Also, heads of state are in there, be careful, I'm dressed and on my way."

He turned back to the bar and spoke again. "Ladies, please come on out and sleep it off. No problems."

He was met with a Terra Firma member being hurled through a window and a biotic wave that blew open a wall. Laughter followed and he could see some raiding the bar for liquor. This is Shepard's crew?

"Fine, gas them, masks on. Sticky canisters, full engagement."

As the shots fired, the biotics hurled the gas back as expected. But, some of the canisters stayed and stopped releasing gas waiting to be signaled again. They kept firing from all directions, the floor, ceiling, walls, they stuck everywhere. The whole place was engulfed in a fog. The fine mist penetrating even the quarian's filters. The biotic winds got a little slower every time. Finally they stopped. As the first group came forward, they were surprised as two Asari still standing threw them back. Darts flew and they fell back in to the mist. A second team entered.

"All clear." They saw the crew all asleep on the floor.

Bailey's aircar landed. "Everyone alright?"

"Yes sir. A few bumps and bruises, but this place is trashed. Are they really Shepard's crew? I mean his wife is in there?"

"Apparently, so be careful unless you want someone to be dead. Also, a few head of state or reps, I don't know all of them. This is a powder keg I want to keep a lid on. I'll contact Shepard, he's a reasonable guy. Dealt with him before."

"We spent all of the gas we had, they were quite a bunch. I'll tell the team to be extra careful. Where too Bailey?"

"Send them to the 5th precinct jail, it's out of the way. I'll go and clear the whole place out. We'll let them sleep it off and deal with it in the morning. I hope SPECTREs got money to pay all the damage. Be careful." With that he got in his car and left for the jail. The Turian turned to his crew and filled them in. Female officers were present making sure no one touched the women in an inappropriate way.

On a balcony looking over the wards, three female Krogan looked out over the city. They saw a cloud of smoke rise from a bar not too far from them.

"Looks like fun, can't we go?"

"No, Wrex is keeping us here. We'll be too much trouble. Hmprf. Damn Asari." She kicked a chair and returned to her room. The two younger Krogran looked out over the scene and sighed. C-Sec lights were everywhere as the commotion grew.

*****N.A.S.*****

On the Normandy, the men were silent. Even though they were almost all drunk, they were watching a film Wrex had brought from Zaeed. After an introduction by Zaeed calling them pussies the most deviant acts of pornography came up on the vid. They couldn't turn away. Titled, "Debbie does the Galaxy" an Asari maiden explored every species underside. Thane, Feron, Mordin, and Junior were the only sober ones left. Mordin and Junior had eventually pitted their skills against each other in trying to kill a Krogan by drinks. The three Krogan kept drinking. Several of the humans had passed out from the concoctions. Mordin and Junior kept count.

Kasumi's room was completely trashed. At some point, someone got a wonderful idea. The Ranchi was a team member not with them. He needed to get drunk too. The party headed to the cargo bay. The Ranchi backed up as the Krogan approached. They put down two bowls with liquid in him, one from each salarian, and backed off. The Ranchi took a sip of both and then sucked them both down, followed by anything offered.

Soon, a drunk Ranchi was shooting warps all over the cargo bay as everyone laughed. Legion approached Thane.

"Query, way do organics celebrate by drinking toxins that could kill them? It makes no sense for survival."

"Some things in life require an outlet. This is it for some. Thane smiled as he took in the sight before him. "Comradely is the bigger sentiment. You've been invited to partake. You too are accepted."

Legion went through Thane's words and turned back to the party. He walked over and approached Shepard. Garrus stumbled over to him and hung on him. Legion's flaps fluttered as he supported Garrus's additional weight.

"Shepard-Captain."

"Legions!" The remaining standing members cheered.

"We…I still need help on our date."

"No problem, Overclock yourself and join in the fun Legion."

"Negative, we cannot harm ourselves, we are to look out for you per the creator Shepards orders."

"What? The womsmans sent you to spy on us. Don't break the bro code Legion! The prize has spoken!"

"Hey Legion, you said you were male, so no breaking the code." Garrus slipped off of Legion and on to the floor.

Legion processed the information. "For unit cohesion, we will follow the bro code and not report this to the women." Legion stepped back to Thane and ducked as another random round shot forth from the Ranchi.

"Very good Legion. Comradely is always good."

Feron looked around him, "Thane, this is who I saved?"

"Worth every bit of torture. Besides, you have Liara. Take care of her or Shepard will have your head."

"Of course."

*****N.A.S.*****

At 0500 sharp, Bailey opened the doors to the jail and rattled a cup against the bars. Groans were heard as the noise roused everyone. Hands went to heads and laughter started as the previous night's events were remembered. Dr. Chawkas surveyed the women for any wounds clutching her head.

"Good morning ladies. Welcome to the high class cooler. You put on quite a show last night."

More women stirred, finally Jack asked everyone to shut up.

"Heads of state, admirals, captains, this is the best group I've ever had in here. A lot of damage was done to buildings last night." He held up an OSD pad displaying the numbers. "This won't be easy to cover up."

Tali slowly walked over the bars and Bailey. She could barely focus on the OSD, she tapped her omni-tool and the bill was paid.

Bailey let out a low whistle. "Wow, paid in full, at full cost. That takes care of one problem. Now, I've left a message for Shepard to come" groans filled the room, "to come and get you. This is why he is confined to the ship. Just look at what you all did."

Hannah sat against a wall next to Aria. "I haven't been on a bender like that in a long time. But, having to suffer through one of my own son's speeches on this? No way. I've heard them, I taught him some. Chawkas, when was the last time we did this?" The women all agreed, no one wanted to be lectured in the Shepard tone.

"Must have been 20 or more years ago, we were just starting out. Captain Bailey, may we have water for everyone please?"

"Yes, not a problem." He turned to leave.

Aria regained her senses and charged her biotics.

"Please, do not attempt. They have barriers in place. You will be out soon." Samara sat mediating with Gillian. Aria huffed and leaned against the wall. She wasn't used to not having her way when she wanted it. But, it was a good night.

"For a bunch of goodies, you can party okay. The next time you're on Omega I'll show you a good time."

"Even without Wrex?" Jack egged on. "He okay since you couldn't have Shepard?"

"Wrex is all I need baldy. What are you in to?"

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Jack stood and started to get angry. She looked around, "Where's Sarah? Anyone seen Sarah? BAILEY!"

"What do you mean you couldn't have Shepard?" Shala was seated on the floor with a powerful headache.

Miranda and Jack laughed, "It was the worst booty call ever! Shepard was so dense." Miranda laughed and held her head in pain as she continued, "Aria invited him over at 0200! 0200. He thinks it's a mission and drags us along. Aria, there just wanted some. When he finally realized it. Oww, I have to stop." She fell back to the floor.

"Stay away." Tali threw an arm in Aria direction that fell as soon as it was raised.

"Don't worry I won't. I guess one Asari was enough." Liara blushed.

"One? You mean two." Miranda closed her eyes and almost fell back to sleep.

Tali and Liara both spoke together, "Two?"

"Yeah, the consort. Opps, guess I shouldn't say that. In his Cerberus file."

"The consort doesn't actually sleep with anyone though. Right?" Kelly was tuning in.

"True, a very, very select few get the honor, and Shepard was among them." Miranda continued.

"Oh, of course, that's where he learned that from. I was quite shocked and" Liara turned to Tali who didn't seem to happy. "Nevermind."

"No, let's hear, we got time." Jack smiled. As Tali was about to speak, the door flew open with a loud metal clang. The group held their heads. "Bailey, what the fuck are"

"SILENCE!" It was Lehe and her daughters. "This is the lady or Rannoch and her court? The leader of Omega? Military leaders! Common drunks! I have taken care of the matter with Bailey. They will have a very nice C-Sec ball this year. Come, for the agreement you are all entrusted to my custody until the gala starts. You will not ruin this! A transport is waiting outside to take a Galactic Elite treatment spa to prepare yourselves. Even you Justicar, I made some contacts. Your mission is to make sure this goes smoothly and cooperate for a few days. From the head."

Samara showed a little shock, but nodded her understanding as she stood.

"And if I don't go? Although it sounds like a relaxing time, this was more fun than I hoped." Aria didn't move.

"We're missing someone too, Sarah." Jack stood and walked towards the door.

Lehe stepped through and Asari Commando's entered the room. "They are all around. You will not be allowed to leave my oversight. Please this way. Bailey will look for your missing member."

The group picked themselves and each other up and headed out. Bailey was finishing up a phone call to Shepard telling him the issue was resolved and not to come by.

A standard looking transport was outside surround by commandos. The group went inside. As they took off, Kasumi had EDI show a picture of her room and to check on the men. She screamed, and then cried.

*****N.A.S.*****

Shepard heard his omni-tool beep. Again. He was laying on something hard. He reached for his arm, but stopped, everything went black again. More beeping, C-Sec, the girls! Shit, he tried to answer, but his arm seemed to have a mind of its own. What the hell? He rolled over, the lights giving him a headache. This isn't good. Tali, mom! Shit. He tried to get to his omni-tool, but it was too late. He heard groans all around him.

No one was standing yet. He saw Legion standing guard near the elevator. Garrus was the first to speak.

"I can't control my legs. What was in that stuff?"

"Oh, Mordin and I had a bet on who could debilitate the most people. Uncle won, but I was only 2 behind him. I even got a Krogran. He got the Rachni though." He ended with the usual Salarian smile. "You'll all be okay with in a standard hour."

Mordin came behind his nephew beaming. "Yes, advanced for his age, smart. Took out 4 species and no deaths. Very good. He's smarter than me I think. Good STG candidate." Morin nodded and surveyed the scene around him.

"Shit, Mordin, I have got a make a call. There was trouble last night. I need to check on them." Shepard had finally gotten on all fours when he lost control and collapsed again.

"Good Shepard. I have you to beat the Krograns up. Enhancements helping, but I counteracted them." Junior smiled as his uncle still stood proud. They turned as they heard Wrex curse and then roar as he couldn't get off his back.

"Shepard-Captain. The call last night was from Captain Bailey. The women were detained, but are all in the custody of Matriarch Lehe now."

"Thank you Legion."

"Also, the Illusive Man is trying to reach you."

"Well, let's take care of that first, probably about the anti-reaper weapon." Shepard had rolled back on his stomach and was pushing himself up. Grunt shot up and rolled back over on the ground clutching his gut.

"Yes, mixing a drink for redundant nervous system quite difficult. Nicely done." Mordin commented.

"I'll kill you Salarians." Grunt muttered in to the floor. Shepard had finally gotten up and reached for legion for support.

"Thanks Legion."

"We did not overclock ourselves as requested, we are fully functional."

"Right, to the comm room. Bring Mr. Reach too." He looked up. "Why is the Rachni on top of the shuttle?"

"The Krogran threw him there. Quite entertaining." The two salarians nodded to each other and started to help others get up. Legion grabbed Garus by the collar and pulled him along.

"This is not dignified Shepard." Garrus muttered.

"Zip it."

As they arrived in the comm room, Legion put Garrus on the wall, and left after putting Shepard in position. TIM appeared.

"Glad you're not too drunk Shepard."

Shepard was glad the lights were low. "After the gala, first thing, we're going. You know this is important."

"I have something else to talk about. Of a private nature. I need your help Shepard. It will help a crew member of yours too." Shepard was just trying to keep from falling over and said nothing.

"Your new cook Sarah was taken last night. I know where she is." TIM saw Shepard continue to remain still as he took a drag. "Unknowingly, my son has her. They are both being held captive in his complex surrounded by C-Sec. He got himself in to some trouble. Drug problems, and I cannot help him directly. I'm sending the location now."

As the image faded, the words finally hit Shepard, "Wait, you have a son?"


	70. Chapter 68

_Nusquam Alius Res (Nothing else Matters)_

_Chapter 68_

The situation at Charlie Deceptive's house was getting worse. The drug gang had some powerful weapons and had secured the complex. Bailey shook his head and studied the layout. Underground was cut off, they had heavy weapons on the roof. It was a well thought out plan. More than just a drug gang to him it seemed. Rifle fire was heard in the distance followed by the man down call. That was six already. They had turned the complex into a fortress. The gang had infiltrated during one of Mr. Deceptive's famous parties. The guy had tons of money and no one know how he made it. It was more than his acting jobs could ever hope to provide.

The gunship finally arrived on scene. Bailey smirked, "That'll take care of these morons."

"Yes, sir." A turian officer responded. Four loud bangs were heard from several directions and the gunship went down taking out a heavy patrol car and several men.

"Shit! They have weapons that heavy? Have everyone fall back. I have a favor to call in."

*****N.A.S.*****

Sarah had been following the women and actually having some fun for the first time in what felt like forever. It hurt to see how Jack was dealing with the past, but she had it no better in her past, just cooking and servicing anyone as demanded. Jack was right though, these people where different, good. She remembered coming out of the theater behind the group when a hand stole around her face and she blacked out as she was drug off.

She awoke naked in a small kitchen, she checked herself, at least no one had violated her this time. As she rose, she saw her tattered uniform on a small table. She almost cried, it was already a distant memory to be forgotten as she worked to move on to her new owner. A few minutes later the door opened. A man walked in, drunk, high, or both with an Asari and human under each arm. Both were very beautiful. He was handsome, dark cropped hair, but had a strange smile on his face.

"Hey, you're naked. Win! Seriously, someone get her some clothes. Come goddesses." The women giggled as they left and a turian Sarah knew from her past came through the door.

"Why helllloooooo Sarah. Long time no see." His eyes traced over her body. "I thought that was you last night, I couldn't believe my eyes, saving the universe with Shepard. Righttttttt. You his sex slave for what his woman won't do?"

She said nothing, just tried to hold back the tears. He threw an outfit at her. "Put it on whore. You know the drill. Hope you're as good as always. I'll have to tell some of the boys your back. We're just using this fool for a bit. Don't worry, you're leaving with us." He laughed and walked out the door. She held up the outfit, a very short and revealing maid outfit, how original she thought as she put it on and started the oven.

*****N.A.S.*****

As Shepard gathered the ground crew in the comm room, Bailey came up.

"Shepard."

"Quite please. Yes?"

"We could use your help I have a very bad situation here. Some" Shepard cut him off.

"Charlie Deception, I know. They aren't just drug runners either. Some elite mercs mixed in with some drugs for quick cash. A lot of red sand it seems. Mr. Deceptive is just a mark for them. Send over any plans for the area."

"Please cordon off the area for a few block Bailey. You know how Shepard gets?" Anderson laughed as Shepard looked at him.

"Of course councilor. Let me know when you're coming. Out." Bailey's image faded.

"How I get? I learned from you!"

"I never blew up everything I encountered." Anderson countered.

"He's right Shepard, that's why Krogan follow you." Wrex grunted and looked at the layout. "This won't be easy."

"Why, it's just some rich guy's house." Junior spoke as he came over to look.

"Which brings us to another point gentleman. Seems the man is TIM's son, he asked us to help personally." Shock spread through the room, then smiles. "We wouldn't want to let TIM down would we? Besides a mission for my bachelor party, easy right?"

A mission made everyone calm and focused. The area was protected rather well. The complex was an old outpost. Easy to defend. The Merc's had certainly chosen well and knew how to defend it. TIM had already cut off the escape transportation and money from their buyers.

"This stinks." Grunt lamented. "We have to worry about civilians. Let's just level it. A wrecking ball should do it." Groans came from the non Krogans. But everyone noticed a certain smile on Shepard's face. He had a plan.

"Grunt, Rumbe, we need to hit them at the top, bottom, and middle. Ever heard of a cannonball?" He was met with blank stares from the Krogan, but smiles none the less. "Yes, this will work."

*****N.A.S.*****

After a short rest on some higher end cots and couches, Lehe had separated the women in to two groups. Tali's closer friends and advisors, as well as someone she could learn from and the rest of the crew. The crew went to get treatments, very excited and happy as they walked to a large room in her house.

"Come ladies, you are coming this way." She beckoned them to follow her as she descended some stairs in to a lower section. They came out into a large well lit room with a sunken floor in the middle of it. Mud started to flow in to the pit as they were all in the room.

"Lady, traditionally you have friends, advisors, and those with experience to help you guide and inspire the quarian people. These seem to be it for you." She eyed to odd crowd around her. "It's too bad you cannot partake of the mud and bath. It is one of the true experiences of Galactic Elite. Based on quarian rituals and mud I might add. But, the suits can take it, one or two have done it over the years. It's really a shame."

"Why can't she go in?" Kasumi asked as she looked the room over for any cameras.

"The suit, infections etcetera." Lehe looked at the thief wondering why she would ask such a question.

"Shep took care of that." She giggled as Mirinda and Liara joined in the scanning.

"I assure you, no listening devices are here. Privacy is paramount. This room is reserved only for a select few. I haven't used it in decades. No one deserved it, or could pay for it. Shepard took care of what Miss Goto?"

"He cured his lady and all the other quarians benefit." Kasumi grinned as she continued to search for bugs.

"That's not why he did it Kasumi and you know it!" Tali yelled across the room to her friend with her omni-tool out scanning.

"So any quarian would do? Maybe for that stranded quarian Lia I believe?" Jack teased.

"Shut it Amelia." Came a sharp retort from Tali.

"Hey! Just saying. If it wasn't for Shepard, some bacteria might be killing you right now. It's still Jack by the way!" Jack looked cross as everyone laughed. Except Aria who frowned and looked bored.

"What am I here for then? I don't need these frilly things, I have Omega to run."

"Exactly, experience my dear. You know how to run things. She'll need help. Besides, when's the last time you actually relaxed. No incoming fire directed at you?"

Aria shrugged and looked at the mix of women before her.

"Well, with this bit of news, I have some calls to make. You will all have a part to play in this. You will work, trust me." She glared at a surprised room. "For now, you can relax. So, off with the clothes, it's an intimate affair, a great time. I was so honored to be invited to a few. Now, I have some calls to make if this statement is true. It changes to whole presentation. Stubborn councilors, they'll pay attention to quarians this time!" Lehe's brow furrowed as she spoke in anger.

Tali, Liadi, and Shala stared at each other unsure of what to do.

"A day in the most luxurious place in the universe with the most expensive spa ever, you don't have to ask me twice." Miranda smiled and went to a locker in the back of the room. The scans turned up nothing. They had a plush robe and hooks in them. Kasumi was right behind her. Chawkas and Hannah followed as did Jack, Aria, Samara, Kelly, and Liara. Soon they were all in there robes, looking back at the three Quarians.

"It's just us, don't be so fucking up tight. This ain't half bad."

"Jack, two have only been seen by their mates ever until recently. I'm sure this is a difficult moment." Kelly looked with concern at the quarians, "No one else has even seen the Admirals face yet."

"We've seen Tali and Liadi, come on, let's get the party started, I see people with drinks coming." Jack and Aria turned to the corners to see some Asari waiting to enter with refreshments.

"Lady, nothing can begin until you enter. It will happen sooner or later." Lehe tried to encourage the young quarian.

Tali turned to Shala and Liadi. Shala had no intention of doing it, but realized for the future, Tali's and the quarians, it must happen. Not for the Lady, but all quarians would have to rid themselves of their prisons and be accepted eventually. She looked at Hannah who smiled and beckoned her to join them. "Yes, your quite right madam." Taking a deep breathe, a hiss was heard as the helmet came off. She looked around at mostly warm faces and shuddered a bit. She was still alive after all. Tali followed and half smiled as they went to their lockers. Liadi, followed suit.

"Come on, this is taking forever Tal!" Kasumi quipped looking at the mud waiting to relax.

"Jeez, Shepard must bust a nut and be asleep by the time you get all of the crap off."

"Amelia, please, this is quite difficult without your mouth." Tali responded again.

"It's Jack!"

"It'll be Amelia every time you say something like that to me!" Tali turned and walked to the group in her robe with the hood up. A very nervous Shala followed trying to control her breathing. Hannah walked up and reassured her. Liadi seemed quite calm by comparison.

"Huh, what do you know, Shepard did alright." Aria snorted, "We ready? I need a drink."

Lehe gave a signal and the Asari came in to the room. Around each women they placed drinks and some food with replenishments. "Now ladies, they will leave once you enter the pool. Enjoy." Lehe tuned to leave and the attendees all snapped the robes off their occupants. It was like they weren't there. The robes came off in several pieces and since no one had their arms crossed it was easy to remove. Tali and Shala froze, as everyone took stock of everyone else.

"Really Miri, a lightning bolt? Isn't that a little out?" Kasumi giggled.

"A strip, how boring. A red triangle, at least we know you don't dye Kelly." With that, she slipped in to the mud as Kelly blushed. "This is fantasic." She sat and reclined against the edge. The Asari were bald all over. The two older humans had no fancy designs, just neat and trimmed. Jack was not bald everywhere as people thought.

Jack saw Miranda arch an eyebrow at her. "What cheerleader? A lot of men like it a little wild. Even if the rest of me is clean." Jack jumped in causing a small splash." Miranda shook her head. Everyone looked over at the three quarians still frozen and now having seen much more than either imagined. They hadn't covered up, they were frozen in place, arms by their sides.

"There's hair too? This just keeps getting better. This will be glorious. Get in so I can make arrangements." Lehe sounded almost gleeful.

"Quarian only have hair on their heads?" Liara asked as she got in the mud and smiled at its warm embrace.

The question snapped Tali out of her shock. "What? No, the suit, it usually shaves everything. For a better connection. Come on you two." She pulled Shala and Liadi in with her. The feeling was indescribable to them. The warmth on their skin was unlike anything they had felt. Lovers only covered part of your body. They were on a sensory overload as Lehe spoke.

"Good, see you ladies in an hour or so. The pool will go through some cycles enjoy, the refreshments will come as needed. Everyone has the right food and drink for their species next to them." With that, Lehe left.

"Purple and gray, I would not have guessed, or I forgot." Aria relaxed and took a sip of a drink by her. It was quite sweet, quite good. "This is nice. It has been so long." Aria didn't fully let her guard down, but she hadn't relaxed like this in decades. "So, what do you want to know about running a planet?"

"Planets, come on, when do we get to do this? Ever? Ever again? Let's talk about something fun. Sex maybe?" Kasumi smiled as her hair lay around her.

"We can talk about more pressing matters. There are many to address." Samara spoke in her usual solemn tone. She didn't look any more relaxed in the pool than on the ship.

"Yes, I don't need all of the sordid details on my son's love life. Or lack thereof." She laughed. "Anyone want some good stories? He was a handful, getting me and his father in trouble on those ships. He needed an outlet."

Shala had recovered from the initial shock of the mud, her eyes wide and she sat back. "This. This is what you all take for granted? It's amazing. Truly. I had no idea. Tali, you seemed to have relaxed just fine."

"Yeah, I wonder why." Jack grinned and downed her drink, pouring another one.

"This is quite nice Tali. I didn't know it could be like this. I never took time for these types of enjoyments. I can see why other species would. Your time is short. Asari have plenty in which to explore." Liara observed.

"It goes by fast young one. Believe me. Next thing you know, you've gone from stripping to killing your way to the top. No time to catch your breath. Is Justicar going to kill us later? Thanks for the help with the Ardat, sorry it was your daughter. Losing a daughter sucks, I know."

"Thank you, but I need no one's sorrow. I have been asked by the Justicar high council to serve a greater good. I must be more flexible if needed. Shepard has already given me practice in that."

"Ah yes, the reason we are all here. Come on, let's just get it out of the way." Aria felt the liquor loosening her up.

"I have a question."

Relived Tali responded, "Yes auntie."

"How, I mean how? That human was 30 cm, how do you"

"AUNTIE!" Tali submerged to her nose and wished she could hide, her cheeks blushing a deep purple. Everyone laughed. Finally Chakwas calmed done enough to answer. But Kasumi cut her off.

"You mean a POUS?"

"Pous?"

"Yes, a penis of unusual size."

Chakwas broke in, "She means, the young man you meet that night probably had a surgical enhancement. Most human males are not that big. None of us could walk if they were. I'm sorry, I shouldn't laugh, but this drink is quite good."

"Oh, I was wondering if the human quarian book was understated."

"Auntie, Shepard is just fine, can we change the subject?"

"I never thought I would see this in my lifetime. This is wonderful, everyone will thank you."

"It's not me auntie, it Shep-"

"By the goddess, stop it! I'm sure you all have as much to do with this as him. He's just a human." Aria took another drink, "Please, let's go five minutes without bringing his name up."

"Jealous Aria?" Jack cocked an eyebrow at her as the other women groaned seeing the impending confrontation.

"Right. I got a Krogan that does what I want. No worries there. Missing your old man? He mentioned you once or twice."

Jack's lips curved at the end, just slightly, only Kasumi and Miranda noticed. "Right, the queen that can get any species to beg for you with your Asari magic." Jack flailed her arms around and laughed.

Aria raised her hand and a blue field came out and slowly enveloped Jack.

"What the fuck, oh, you want to fight now!" Then Jack started to feel warm, very warm. Then she started to shake in seconds, she was going to…and then it just stopped. "Son of a bitch, you stopped then, cruel bitch."

Aria laughed, "Like I said. Easy when you know what Asari can really do."

Samara was not amused. "Really, was that necessary? We know what we are capable of, and when to express it."

Aria saw the look of surprise on Liara's face. "Don't worry honey, I'll teach it to you to use on your new boyfriend." Liara blushed and looked away. "It's nothing to be embarrassed about. Hell if you knew it, you'd still have Shepard." That broke the mood and got everyone laughing again, Aria looked around confuse and not amused at being laughed at.

"Five minutes without saying his name huh?" Miranda smirked.

"Shit. Someone give me another drink."

The conversation was relaxed after that varying on a range of topics as everyone relaxed. Lehe came in with three other Asari who all seemed to be Matriarchs given the way they looked.

"There, there she is! It will be wonderful, you have to help. It has to be perfect."

The women all gathered around Tali and grasped. The lead one spoke, "Thank the goddess, she's a real Zorah. Yes, we will and can work with this." The others smiled and then they all walked around saying nothing.

"What was that about?" Shala asked the attendant next to her.

"Oh, well, when the quarians were first found, their idea of beauty was a little different. As they were exposed to the galaxy it changed to more of the norm. Didn't you say you saw the statues on your visit to Rannoch, didn't you notice how they looked?" She looked up and saw several women turn their heads. "Oh, yes, being polite. Well, ages ago the Zorah clan was considered pretty ugly. It started to change with the Ran'bow clan being unattractive as the Zorah clan became quite beautiful. With you as the Lady, we won't have to go back to that look. I mean they were hard to look at, I remember and haven't been there or seen one in centuries. The introduction of the asari and other species helped change the quarians view."

"Another piece of Quarian history, fascinating." Kelly was looking for anything to write on or record in.

"Thank you for that, I had no idea." Shala responded semi shocked.

Maldi burst in the door. "Lady, you must take care of this immediately! It could ruin everything!"

Tali turned to face her. "Me? What?"

"He's going to do something stupid, it's what men do. You're his mate, STOP HIM!"

An image came up in the middle of the spa, the Normandy's shuttle was low and streaking down the Citadel. A newscaster was saying something about a hostage situation with elite mercs. The camera focused in on an open door with Shepard and all of the male ground crew. They did a quick close up of Shepard as the shuttle raced by. Shepard had that smile, and the cocky look. A low "Oh shit" was heard around the room.


	71. Chapter 69

_Nusquam Alius Res (Nothing else Matters)_

_Chapter 69_

The shuttle stayed low and everyone inside got ready to disembark. The mercs wouldn't be ready for a military shuttle with advance countermeasures. They pressed on. The door had been modified to allow for Shepard's surprise. Grunt and Rumbe went over the plan one last with Shepard.

"Battlemaster, we crouch in a small ball as possible and get launched at the building?"

"Yep, as you two enter in the middle, my group comes in from the top and Wrex will charge up from the bottom. Anderson decided to stay and navigate the shuttle, must fear his lady." Shepard laughed.

"Your lady is going to kill you Shepard, along with those asari. They won't like it if you mess this up. I've been around long enough to know you don't piss off the ladies. But, you're young, Wrex understands."

Wrex grunted, "Just mate and leave them, makes it simple. Just put me down so we can fight."

"One minute out gentleman." Anderson turned and prepped for the exit.

"And remember you to, yell cannonball as you exit. Okay, bring up your shields and barriers."

The young krogan complied and got ready near the door.

*****N.A.S.*****

On the Normandy, Thane, Feron, and Legion watch from the comm room to render assistance. Thane was not up for the battle, Geth on the ground would not go over well at this point, and Krios just didn't want to mess up the slim chance he seemed to have with Liara.

"This mission option seems quite illogical."

"Yes Legion, but it's just so crazy it might work. It will certainly surprise them."

Feron looked at them, "Seriously, I risked my life for this guy? I mean he saved me in the end but, this is Shepard?"

"You worked to save Liara, Feron. Shepard was your bonus."

"Affirmative, we agree with Krios's assessment."

*****N.A.S.*****

In the spa, everyone was looking at the screens in their room. They saw Bailey smile as the shuttle flew low over him. The news reporter stated everyone was back a safe distance and what a rare sight it was to see a SPECTRE in action. Rockets streaked towards the shuttle but wound up missing or going in different directions, the mercs were ready for C-Sec, not a full military assault. Everyone was surprised as the shuttle executed a sudden J turn in the air. As the shuttle stopped for spilt second two missiles that seemed to be yelling something shot out of the open door.

Miranda smacked her head, "You have got to be shitting me."

*****N.A.S.*****

Rumbe and Grunt yelled cannonball as they shot out of the side of the shuttle. The mercs where shocked, two large krogan in tight balls hurled towards the middle of the building. The building shook as Grunt and Rumbe impacted and went through the fifth story wall. Grunt hit another wall and stopped laying out on his back groaning. Rumbe hit a window and almost kept going out of the building, but quickly grabbed a fire escape lattice. It collapsed and swung down sending him through a window on the fourth floor.

"They're in." Anderson shouted as the shuttle touched down for the briefest of seconds while the stunned mercs started to regroup and fire back. Wrex exited with Sven and Mordin. They headed to a fountain for cover.

"What the hell was that!" The head merc exclaimed as the building shook.

Before he could get a damage report, he got situation report from the roof, "Krogan on the middle floors, and out front."

"In the middle? What? What do you mean? Shit, they'll get the hostages. Get the guys out front first."

As the shuttle rose Shepard saw Sven laying down fire with his heavy mini-gun. The shuttle rose to the roof, as they passed the fourth and fifth floor Shepard thought he saw a party?

Wrex's group was holding their own. As they crested the roof, Ed and Garrus sniped the guards. Shepard jumped out with Kal and Junior. Jacob followed to join up with and lead Grunt and Rumbe. They raced to the only door on the roof, a small shack looking entry with a door. Shepard nodded to Jacob who used pull to rip door off. As the stunned mercs looked in to the light Shepard and Kal peppered them with gunfire. The mercs started to back down the stairs, as their shields failed Junior froze and then roasted them with his omni-tool. As skin melted off of flesh the group continued down.

"Rumbe, where are you?"

"Below you Grunt."

"Are your hostages acting strange?"

"It's a party apparently. Ready to continue?"

"Yeah, meet me at the stairs."

Shepard came over the comms, "Roof is secure, we are heading down. What's the situation Krogans?"

"The hostages are having a party."

"What? Just keep them there out of the way. We're coming."

Grunt survived the humans dancing around him. They had already recovered from the shock of him flying through the wall. "People, stay here and get down, we're going to kill your captors."

A dancing male partier turned to Grunt, "What hostages? This party is full of win! The best he's ever thrown! Chill out, have a drink."

Grunt looked at the man that was probably high out of his mind and gumbled, "Stupid human." He walked to the stairs knocking over anyone in his way. As he entered the staircase he heard Rumbe, "Grunt?"

"Yeah, let's go. This place is weird."

Wrex and his team kept the mercs pinned in the building. Once Shepard was on the roof, the shuttle came back around to assist. Ed and Garrus picked off anyone stupid enough to poke any part of their head in to the open. The heavy weapons worked, but with their operators dead the shuttle was free to maneuver as needed.

"Anderson-Councilor, the area appears secure from our viewpoint."

"Roger Legion, let us know if anything happens."

"Affirmative."

*****N.A.S.*****

Lying on his front getting a massage from his mistress, the Turian councilor was absorbing the news report. Shepard laying waste to something again. He sighed as his lover rubbed him down. An alert went off on his omni-tool. It was from a turian SPECTRE, he wanted to know if the SPECTRE assigned to the red sand case at Charlie Deception's house was still there. Did Shepard know? Shit was all he could think. Shepard's going to kill another one. He replied to have the SPECTRE get himself out as soon as possible. He looked at the large screen in front of him as Shepard's team laid waste to the building and wondered how Shepard would kill his next SPECTRE. "Rub a little harder dear."

*****N.A.S.*****

Grunt and Rumbe waited at the second floor entrance for Shepard's team. They heard the doors and clear calls as they descended the stairs. Finally, they met up.

"Okay you two, good job. Jacob all three of you barrier and shield up. We're right behind you. Looks like we can use the party and music as cover. Let's go."

Jacob pulled the door, blue biotic energy ripping the door off, and the krogan rushed in. From across the room the trapped mercs fired at them. They quickly found some cover behind some pillars, and Shepard's team entered. In the middle of the room, Charlie was eating with his goddesses. As gunfire erupted around him, he seemed unfazed and kept eating. The women, looked somewhat nervous, but just clung to him. "More food. Let's go new cook."

Sarah came out and slid some food across the table. She had been in situations like this before. She knew how not to get killed but still keep the owner happy in case he survived. Charlie looked strangely at her as the food slid towards him and stopped right in front of him. "Good job. You're a keeper."

Sarah looked to assess the situation when she heard her name called.

"Sarah! Sarah! Get over here! Jacob, get her, we got you covered. Both teams laid down suppression fire as Jacob ran out and retrieved Sarah. He looked at the 3 people at the table who still seemed to ignore him and continue to eat.

"Hey, why are you taking the cook? What the fuck? I'm the only one who wins here, bring her back. Dude, I don't know who you are, but this is uncool. I'm a Havic, bro, and I will destroy you in the air and deploy my ordnance to the ground."

"Your party has been taken over by mercs, come with us to safety." Jacob shouted.

"Dying is for fools, amateurs." Charlie continued to eat as his women giggled. Jacob carried Sarah back to the pillars for safety.

"Welcome back Sarah, ready to join everyone?" Shepard grinned as another merc fell.

"I can't believe you came for me. I'm no one, just a slave."

"You're part of my crew like Jack and everyone else. Definitely not a slave. So of course we came. What can you tell us about your captors?"

"It's an old owner of mine, a turian. He's using that idiot out there to push red sand. They are all on the first floor. Waiting for you I'm sure."

"Okay, well we're ready for them. Jacob, take her out of here, the shuttle will be at the roof." Jacob nodded and guided Sarah out. "Alright Kal, take out the far door, Grunt, you got the door behind us."

Kal, let a rocket fly and the door exploded and crumbled leaving no way in or out. The emergency stairs they descended stopped on the second floor. Everyone took out their charges and started placing them on the floor. They looked at the women and the man still eating who promptly flipped them the finger.

*****N.A.S.*****

The newscaster reported an explosion was heard and the gunfire had slowed down. The camera focused on Wrex's team keeping the mercs inside. The shuttle rose and camera focused in on Jacob running out with Sarah in his arms. A saved hostage the reported noted.

"Gee Kasumi, Jacob saves another damsel in distress better be careful."

"Why Miri, are they going to come on to him. I believe your sister was the last one saved. Something I should know?"

Miranda was about to retort when she was shushed by the asari.

"Lady, stop this."

Tali looked at the Miranda.

"This is not XO business, seems like wifely duties to me." She sipped her drink and watched the screen.

"Fine." Tali brought up her omni-tool and contacted the ship.

*****N.A.S.*****

Thane was to horse to talk and Feron didn't know the procedures, Legion picked up the call.

"Creator Shepard, the situation is under control. The mission is proceeding according to plan."

"WHAT! It's all over the news. Get me John now. What have you let them do to the ship? We have seen some pictures. You were supposed to be watching them!"

"Affirmative, we continue to watch. It has been very informative."

"LEGION, get me John now!"

"Negative, this mission is important."

"GETH, NOW!"

"We cannot. This unit is finding a new level of acceptance. We cannot break the bro code. We will tell Shepard-Captain of your call. The mission has precedence." Legion ended the call.

Thane laughed himself in to another coughing fit.

*****N.A.S.*****

"Bro-code? The -code! I'll bro-code that bos'tet in to dust!"

"Tali, relax, your time will come, just be ready." Shepard's mother smiled softly, "Men always mess up, and we're there to catch them. Don't worry. Shala, do quarians use all their children's name when they are made at them?"

"Yes."

"See Tali, and John is like a child at times, you'll know what to do and when. It is a tight knit team though." Hannah observed.

Tali silently fumed and watched the screen.

*****N.A.S.*****

The charges were set, the group backup and up and signaled Wrex and the shuttle to be ready.

"Umm….Charlie is it? Your dad sent us, you might want to back up."

"What? You're that big shot Alliance guy. My dad? Phftt, fuck him."

"Okay, I don't know what you're thinking or on but…"

"Thinking! If you borrowed my brain for five seconds, you'd be like, 'Dude! Can't handle it, unplug this bastard!' It fires in a way that's maybe not from, uh… this terrestrial realm."

The team looked at the man as he ran his hands though his black hair to the dismay of his goddesses.

"I am on a drug – it's called Charlie Deception. It's not available because if you try it, you will die. Your face will melt off and your children will weep over your exploded body."

Shepard and the team looked at each other, Grunt spoke "Not up to his dad's standard I guess. Let's blow this thing Shepard."

The man stood from the table, "I'm tired of pretending I'm not special. I'm tired of pretending I'm not a total bitchin' rock star from Mars. Goddesses let's go." The three left for the kitchen.

"Good, I think. Fire in the hole!" Shepard announce as they hid behind the rooms pillars. The small explosions cut a circle in the floor and it fell. As the dust settled and the group looked for targets, another rumble was heard the rest of the floor gave way. It was only 3 meters, but everyone wound up on their back. A lone turian approached them, gun extended.

"Shepard? Well, I'm about to be the most famous merc ever." As he was about to pull the trigger, his shields flashed and his head exploded.

"Scoped and dropped! You owe me again boss!" Garrus's triumph was heard over the comm link.

"What? My shot got him. You get three I only needed one."

"I got the shields and the head. You should stop using that Viper and learn something someday when you're ready Ed."

"Affirmative, Officer Valakrain's shots killed the merc in question."

"And Geth don't lie. We're clear out here Shepard, coming down."

Shepard and his team walked out of the building dusting themselves off and running into a wide eyed group from the kitchen.

"Are you three alright?" Shepard coughed as he spoke.

Charlie had a strange look in his eye and answered, "I probably took more than anybody could survive. I was banging seven-gram rocks of red sand. Because that's how I roll. I have one speed. I have one gear: Go." He breathed in deeply, "I am battle tested bayonets."

"Seriously, your TIM's son?" The group was in disbelief. The shuttle landed and Garrus came out to greet everyone.

"Nice Shepard, only light damage for you." He quipped.

The ground shook as the floor gave way behind them and collapsed. A large cloud of red dust emerged, spreading in all directions.

"It must have been hidden under the building, it'll get kilometers of people high. Any suggestions?" He continued to look as the red cloud grew in to the air.

Mordin came running over. "Yes, use Cain to shoot in to back of room here. Ground can absorb blow, fire and heat will destroy cloud and then suck the sand to the ground."

"What about the building and the people?"

"Shepard-Captain. The plan is feasible. You must act quickly before the red sand spreads to occupied buildings."

"You don't have to tell me twice." Shepard walked to the shuttle and exchanged his Blackstorm for the Cain. "Bailey keep everyone back. Fire in the hole!"

*****N.A.S.*****

The turian SPECTRE had received a message, Shepard was nearby and to get out as soon as possible. But, he was trapped in a maze of doors and losing control of his functions as the amounts of red sand that covered everything slowly worked his way in to his system. The voice in his head grew loader as the red sand made him lose control. _Kill him. You must._ He stumbled to a door, and opened it. As the light of the Citadel hit him un-expectantly as he was sure a ceiling should have been present, he heard a small swoosh go by his head. He turned to see a blinding light from the end of the far room as he was vaporized.

*****N.A.S.*****

The explosion shook the ground and flames leap out of the substructure. The flames seemed to eat the red sand cloud in the air. Next, the sand was sucked back to the ground as air rushed to fill the vacuum left by the explosion. Worried, Mordin looked at the 4th and 5th floors and smiled as moments later he saw figures starting to look out the windows, and the building remained standing.

"Quite a show SPECTRE, remind me not to piss you off."

"Bailey, good to see you again. Hope we didn't cause too much trouble."

Before Bailey could answer Charlie and his entourage came over. "That was awesome, if you're a part of my family now, I will love you violently."

"What's with this guy Bailey?"

"Hell if I know, every time we arrest him some strings get pulled and he gets bailed out. I met Udina one to many times over him."

Shepard frowned at the man's name. But, hearing that Udina was protecting one of TIM's people, his son no less, didn't sit well with him. He made a note to bring it up when he met Udina again. How the two were connected would be good to now. Liara could investigate after the gala. Shepard just stared at Charlie who grinned as big as he could taking in the scene around him. Charlie raised his arms up and shouted "WIN!", and proceeded to get on the ground and fall asleep. The goddesses thought nothing of it and came over to Shepard. They immediately grabbed his arms and smiled at him as Shepard tried to step back. They giggled and moved closer to him.

*****N.A.S.*****

Tali saw them on the news, grabbing her mate, her Elz-hikic. The women just looked on as she seemed about to explode. "EDI! Connect me to Shepard NOW!" Tali spoke shaking with rage.

"Yes Mrs. Shepard it will take a mo…"

"NOW!"

"You are connected."

*******N.A.S.*******

**Author's Note**

**All of Charlie's words are direct quotes slight changed for ME alignment. WIN!**

**I forgot to ask too, the scene with Aunty Raan and the waiter was the only time I knowing used a scene from something else. What multi oscar winning actor stared in the movie with that scene? Some one might know? Okay, things will get serious again soon. Cerberus is afoot.**


	72. Chapter 70

_Nusquam Alius Res (Nothing else Matters)_

_Chapter 70_

The camera never blinked as it focused in on the destruction surrounding the area. The long range shot placed the camera was well outside of the sectioned off C-Sec zone. It stopped and zoomed in on Shepard trying to untangle himself from the very attractive Asari and Human Goddesses. Shepard was backing up, but the women clung to him. Then his head jerked and his hand went to his ear.

*****N.A.S.*****

"Incoming call Captain, we did not break the bro-code."

"JOHN! QUINTUS! SHEPARD! WHAT, BOS'TET, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!" The volume made him jerk his head back. He realized he was probably on a news channel. He desperately tried to lose the women on him to no avail. "Grunt, Rumbe, anyone, a little help."

Garrus laughed and recorded the event as Grunt and Rumbe came over to save their Battlemaster. "What's a matter boss, a few scantily clad women gonna beat you?"

"If he's lucky." The Asari purred. "What? HEY!" She shouted as a strong krogan arm ripped her away. She turned to see Grunt staring her down. She clung on to him. "Oh, hi big boy."

"Battlemaster?"

Shepard was trying to get away from the voice he couldn't. Tali was yelling untranslatable words at him and seem to be getting madder every second if that was still possible. Finally she ended to his relief.

A very tense, calm, and controlled voice, just above a whisper came over the link, "If you don't get in that shuttle and go back and clean our ship you will regret it. All of you, I know you're listening. Next time I'll get your mother on phone, ask Sven how much fun that will be in case you forgot." Her voice returned to normal. Shepard heard a voice in the background. It sounded like his mother or Chawkas. Tali grunted and in a sweeter voice continued. "Now, I love you. Be good or be prepared."

Shepard had gone a little pale as the speech had continued. "Yes, of course. Let's go guys."

"I. Love. You." She waited. A moment later she repeated the phrase. "I love you."

Shepard sighed, "I love you." The connection promptly cut out.

"Oh Shepard, I love you mmmm kisses."

"Shut it Joker!"

"I love you baby, I miss you so much."

"I swear Garrus you better never let me find out you have a girl."

"Awwwwww….it's so cute captain. Can I get a kiss too?"

"Joker, I swear."

"Where's your quad Shepard? You have young ones to show the proper way to treat a female."

"Thank you, Wrex. But we all can't hit it and quit it. I know you're all not done. But we have places to go."

A laughing Anderson cut in, "All loaded up John, back to the ship?"

"Nope, we have one last mission to do. Get our Geth's date."

"Uncle, as the male why didn't he assert dominance. I thought males were in charge in the human mating ritual. Is it because she is a quarian?"

"You would think nephew, but I am learning it is not always the case. The pack will recover though; Shepard will not fall in our eyes."

Grunt and Rumble finally shook off the Goddesses who had been all over them, and ran in to the shuttle. Shepard groaned as the shuttle departed.

*****N.A.S.*****

Tali watched as the shuttle left the scene just as reporters start to show up. She had stopped shaking. "Thank you, Hannah for the I love you advice, I think he is getting teased a lot."

"Anytime. That was impressive, what did you say? The translator lost a lot of it."

"Nothing a proper lady should say I would think. Tali, where did you learn such language?" Shala was in shock as the colorful language Tali had used.

"You learn a lot doing missions with Marines auntie."

"Yes, Tali, but still, did your Elz-hikic deserve that?" Liadi was perplexed.

"Yes Liadi, yes he did."

The rest of the women applauded, Chakwas held up her glass, "There is an old earth saying. Behind every great man is a greater woman. Welcome to the role Tali." They laughed and returned to relaxing.

*****N.A.S.*****

The shuttle stayed low and continued down the Citadel to a decent ward near one of the college campuses. Shepard had asked for security in route and Bailey provided it. Bailey also mentioned a potential dead SPECTRE and an unhappy Tuian Council. Shepard just wanted to get back to the ship now. The Shuttle landed in the courtyard of an apartment building.

The building was gray and didn't stand out from anything else around it. A crowd started to gather as Shepard stepped out. C-Sec moved people along. "Alright, lady's men. Garrus, Jacob, you're with me. Everyone else, help C-Sec if needed."

The three men walked in to the building smiling at shocked residents. His SPECTRE status let him bypass security. The hit the button for the 11th floor and waited for the long elevator ride.

"So, Jacob. Rescued another damsel in distress, what does Kasumi think?"

"Hey, what can I say, I can soak up damage Garrus, what's your excuse for not getting any ladies?"

Shepard guffawed as a silent Garrus turned back to staring straight ahead.

"I got plenty of ladies of all species Jacob. You choose another human, how…exotic."

"At least my people's government doesn't have to get me a date." Jacob had a sure smirk on his face.

"Yes, that should be interesting. Nice talk Jacob, at least some of you shotgun users don't resort to violence all of the time."

Shepard chuckled as the doors finally opened. He looked at a placard and turned left. A few more people saw him and looked shocked in the hallway. Finally they reached the desired door. Shepard pushed the doorbell.

"Yes, who is it?"

"Captain Shepard for UGLY?"

"Haha, Jim is that you. This isn't," The door opened and stunning young human woman opened the door. She surveyed the team in front of her. "You were on the news, you're him, them. Oh my god." She froze with her mouth open.

"Can we come in? Are you UGLY?"

The young women snapped out of it. "We thought John Smith was a joke. Linda? Linda, you won't believe this!"

"I'm busy, what?" a voice was heard from the back of the apartment.

"Oh, you're not UGLY?"

"No, I'm the roommate, Samantha." She blurted out.

Garrus leaned over to her as they entered the room "Hi, Samantha, that's a very pretty name."

She touched her hair and smiled. "Linda! Get in here!" She never took her eyes off of Garrus who never his eyes off of her.

Linda came in to the room and stopped as she saw Shepard. "John Smith was real?" She got real excited. "Everyone can kiss my ass! I'm going. Who's my date? Who who who? I know all about your team. This is awesome."

Linda was a petite woman, about 1.6 meters tall. They couldn't tell which human traits where in her, but she had several like Miranda, but looked more like Kasumi, slightly pale with shoulder length hair. She was pretty which made them wonder about the name she chose in the game. But, she was not as pretty as her roommate. Shepard's arm came up and he scratched the back of his neck.

"About that, you'll find out in the shuttle. Get a change of clothes and let's go. You'll get your dress at the spa."

She nodded and ran back to her room. They watched as the slim woman ran back with a new found energy. Garrus kept looking at the roommate.

"So, ever seen a turian up close before?" She shook her head no. "Of course not. You must have free time between classes though."

She giggled then looked concerned, "Oh your face, are you okay?"

Garrus brought her hand close to his mandible. "I'm okay, you can touch it if you want."

As the young woman touched Garrus's face, Linda came bounding back in to the room. Her strides quick and fast for her height. "Let's go!"

Shepard coughed and Garrus disengaged from the roommate leaving his personal extranet address on her omni-tool. The four left for the elevator. Garrus surveyed her body. I nice little tight package he thought, Legion did pretty well for himself. Not for me though, he smirked and entered the elevator.

Linda was a ball of energy, bouncing on her toes the whole ride down peppering them with questions she got no answer too. As they exited the building the crowd had grown, C-Sec could barely contain the onlookers. They quickly got her in the shuttle and left for Lehe's home. The shuttle was packed with everyone in full gear. She noticed the once over the team gave her, but was surprised they seemed to approve of her.

"Well, is one of them my date?" She asked nervously looking at the dirty team around her.

A still at unease Shepard responded. "No, it's not that simple. You see"

"It's a robot." The woman jumped at Wrex's low voice.

"A Robot?"

"Thanks Wrex, but this is delicate. More specifically a Geth." Shepard flashed his smile hoping for the best.

"A Geth, that like attacked the citadel?" Linda looked shocked.

"No. NO. A friendly nice one, not an attacking one. Legion if anything is polite."

"A Geth?" There was silence as the shuttle continued on. A few moments later she spoke again, "I still get to go to the party?"

"And keep the dress." John still saw doubt in the young woman's eyes. He needed to sweeten the pot. "Anything else?"

"Uh, do I have to do anything with him after the event?"

"No, of course not. Hey, your friends will still be jealous."

"Can I dance with you?"

"Maybe."

"No, I want a dance." She crossed her arms.

Shepard yielded, "Fine, anything else? Think of the galactic good and good will you're doing." The team rolled their eyes at Sheherd's new tactic. She looked at Shepard, he noticed her sparkling eyes for the first time. Legion didn't do too bad he thought.

"Will I be on the vids for everyone to see?"

"I'm sure." Shepard swayed as the shuttle touched down at Lehe's house. A few other women were already present and looked over as Shepard escorted Linda out with Garrus. Two women approached the shuttle, the only non Asari. The first was an incredibly gorgeous redhead. Like Miranda, she seemed like the perfect woman. As she turned, they all got a profile shot and notice she lacked Miranda's caboose. Shepard spoke as she approached.

"You must be the winner of Joker's contest."

"Of course I am."

"You have to be Cerberus." Shepard laughed.

"Who is that?" She smiled and looked innocent.

"Right. Who indeed? TIM is good though. He knows what Joker likes." Finally, Shepard saw one, a female Turian. She was shorter and seemed softer, or as soft as any turian could be and still have sharp edges. Short mandibles and talons, and as Garrus said, a short waist with supportive hips. As he took her in, Garrus saw her.

"You're not who I thought they would send for a chaperone."

"Your special friend found someone else over the years, but she seemed to think I might like you. Maybe if you leave human women alone you just met long enough."

"Oh, you're security services." Garrus leaned over her smaller frame. "So, you've been watching me."

"Oh, she was right about you." She gasped. "What happened to your face!"

"Oh, that little bruise. It's nothing. Got it saving Shepard on a mission, one of the things I do." Shepard turned and looked at his friend.

"The hierarchy called it Archangel dumb." She looked up and stared at him.

"Ahem. I see. But I can tell you do like it. I'll see you tomorrow then. Don't worry about the human, it's just for show."

"Better be." She muttered and the three women left for the beckoning Asari.

As the team left for the Normandy, Garrus got a call. "Samantha. Yes, how are you? You want to come. I don't know, I'll see if I can work anything out. It was nice to talk to you, I'll be in touch."

"That, Jacob, is how you do it. The scar is a women magnet. Two women, how's that for a Prrriiizzzeeeee?" He dragged to word out for emphasis to Jacob.

"We'll see, Garrus, bet you wind up alone tomorrow night."

"Oh, you're on. Like that Cerberus woman, she'll try and pump me for information. I'll welcome the attempt." Garrus seemed to take pleasure in the thought.

*****N.A.S.*****

They landed in the shuttle bay and saw the Rachni in the corner with Echo. It looked like they were trying to communicate. Legion greeted them as they came out.

"Udina has an urgent request to speak to you."

"Fine, I'll take it in the comm room. Everyone else, guess we have to clean up some of this mess. I'll join you as soon as I'm done. I'm sure the ship's crew has already started."

Amid some groans Shepard left for the comm room. Things didn't look too bad, the Geth must have been helping he thought. He entered the room and Udina appeared on the wall.

"Shepard, I've been calling in all kinds of favors. The Volous and Elcor are livid that others also be allowed to join. You will owe me big."

"I'm sure. What's the news?"

"The ceremony for destroying the Collectors will be tonight. They will review your new requests for membership too. Any surprises I should know about?"

"Probably not for your own good." Shepard smiled a bit as he said it.

"I know we don't see eye to eye on anything but helping humanity, but dammit Shepard I called in everything I had for this. The ceremony will be private and broadcast later. You owe me Shepard, and by all that is sacred, no more incidents like that attack today. You killed another SPECTRE! Even if by accident. "

The transmission cut. Shepard got on the ships communication system.

"Everyone, we are getting our Collector base awards tonight. Legion have Echo prepare the transportation for our Rachni friend. No Cerberus emblems anywhere. Let's look presentable for the council."

With that he relayed the information to the female crew sure he was interrupting something fun they were doing. He asked for the crew and Aria to attend.

*****N.A.S.*****

The men where a little early and then the women arrived right on time. The Crew all formed up and waited for the council to arrive. The women divulged nothing of what they were doing. They all notice the large crate just to the side of them where Urslah, Wrex, Aria, and the non-Collector mission crew stood. Shepard would have rather revealed it to the galaxy at once, but this was the chance presented.

The council arrived and began the session. They thanked the crew and remarked how they were glad none of them continued to be with Cerberus. That Shepard had once again saved the galaxy was greatly appreciated even if most would never know. The awards were then handed out to the remaining crew. Shepard shot Joker a look that kept him quite for once.

The Asari councilor started the next part of the meeting. "Shepard we understand you have some more species that want to be part of galactic space again?"

"Yes council." Urslah, Wrex, and Aria stepped forward. "Four new groups to help us fight the Reapers."

The turian councilor sighed. "Shepard, we know they exist, but you don't when they are coming. They could be centuries away from attacking. A few stray ones can be dealt with. Why are you bothering with this now? What proof do you have they are coming now?"

Shepard's blood boiled, even after saving him the turian was still an idiot and an asshole. "Yes, but we believe they are coming now and we need all the help we can get."

The Turian give a dismissive wave and looked to Anderson.

"Yes, Shepard, please start with the candidates." Anderson hoped it would go well.

"First, the Geth and quarians together. It represents billions of lives as the Geth are sentient beings and the quarians have Rannoch back. Three hundred years is enough punishment."

The council seemed to nod in agreement. Tali bounced on her toes a bit in the back of the room with the other crew members.

"Next we have the Krogan. Wrex has unified them and will control his people so another uprising does not take place. It will mean the end of the genophage."

The council seemed a little uneasy but not shocked at the request.

"Aria controls Omega. A reaper made station with mercs we can use to fight the Reapers. She is willing to listen."

"Hold it Shepard. Omega is not a species but a place. Would she submit to council law?"

Aria stared down her follow asari, "Not fully but enough for this fight. I will maintain control, I am Omega."

The Turian scoffed and paid her no mind. Aria returned the feelings.

The Salarian Councilor spoke, "Shepard, who is left, I just see another asari."

Shepard approached the large white box which had been moved closer to the podium in front of the council and beckoned to Urslah. She approached and acknowledged the council. She exhaled and her eyes went white as she channeled the Rachni queen.

"Please everyone but the council needs to leave. Everyone. Grunt, Rumbe, Jacob, protect the box and its occupant just in case."

"Shepard what is going on?" Udina's eyes got large at the mention of weapons. Everyone but one asari SPECTRE left.

"Greetings council, we come in peace." The eerie echoing voice flowed out of the Asari.

"Yes, greetings, we welcome you in the same manner." The Asari councilor and then looked around at her fellow members who were all clueless besides Anderson.

"It has been a long time since we traveled with others. Shepard freed us and now we live again. We live to help him destroy those that corrupted us long ago. We did not mean to fight the first time and are sorry for the war it caused. The Reapers soured and confused our song, our people. But, we hide until needed or accepted. Please ask of us what you will."

The Turian stiffened up first, Shepard was surprised, it meant he read his reports all those years ago. "Shepard! What is in that box it better not be! It should not be at all!" He gripped his podium tightly.

Shepard hit a button on the box and as the sides fell a Rachni warrior bowed to the council behind a protective shield. Gasps followed by silence greeting Shepard.


	73. Chapter 71

_Nusquam Alius Res (Nothing else Matters)_

_Chapter 71_

Urslah continued channeling the queen. "Do not worry, we have not taken control of her. She helps us speak, avoid conflict. We will release her until needed again."

Urslah came out of the trance and spoke for herself. "They are an amazing race. They helped me when I was attacked, and I help them as I can. They are a noble and peaceful species unless provoked. The Reapers caused the Rachni wars, they did not cause it by themselves."

"I see by the dumb look on Udina's face he had no idea. Shepard, they are dangerous, she is obviously being controlled by them. They cannot be trusted." The turian councilor continued.

Before Urslah could protest Shepard came forward, "I believe she is in control of her facilities, unlike you not so long ago councilor. We need their help. The galaxy doesn't need to know about them, but acceptance would go a long way and winning this war and peace afterwards."

"By the goddess. I…we…don't know what to say. It's peaceful? Not like the other Cerberus ones you reported on years ago?" Tevos was still shocked.

"We rescued it from a Cerberus testing area. We couldn't get them all. Please, everyone weapons down, he won't hurt anyone."

Councilor Tevos was obviously shocked and worried. She looked at Aria who even had a look of surprise on her face. The asari SPECTRE's hand was near her gun, but did not grip it. "Well, thankfully most from the war are dead. This will still disturb many. It may be best to keep a secret. Councilor's we have much to discuss, including what is included in your reports Captain. Your non needed crew may leave, please wait for us to return. No one will enter the room." The four councilors left the room to deliberate the situation Shepard had presented to them.

Shepard turned to the crew. "Okay everyone go back to what you were doing except Legion, Grunt, and Rumbe, I need you to stay to help get the Rachni back. That went as well as expected." He smirked at Udina.

"Owe! You have no idea what you owe me Shepard, a Rachni, are you insane?" Udina was furious. "You could have started a war if this got out and around and the Citadel."

Tali wanted to stay and fight beside her mate, but she saw him look at her and nod. She left with the rest of the crew, she was glad since she wanted to get out of her suit. She was beginning to like not having to be sealed up all the time.

For the next two hours, the council cancelled all other appointments as they deliberated. Shepard, Aria, and Wrex, discussed plans as the asari SPECTRE watched. Shepard looked over at her. "You can come over if you want, he's harmless."

"I've heard too many stories, besides, any SPECTREs near you have a way to wind up dead. I can't believe they're still alive and willing to help."

Before she could continue, a bell chimed and the council entered the room. The turian grumbling as usual. Shepard looked to Anderson and did not see a face that bode well for his requests.

Tevos cleared her throat and stared at the Rachni once more. "Captain Shepard, I will speak for the group. We can accept the Quarians and Geth together if they have truly found peace and the quarians are back on their home planet. If the Krogan can show they can control their species we will welcome them back in to the fold also. We want very detailed plans on this." She took a breath and continued.

"Omega is not a species and cannot be accepted as such. Each species may already have a representative, so having two would not be fair. We welcome more cooperation with the Terminus systems if possible and some galactic rule or order to be imposed. We hope Aria can do this and will assist if needed. We know the Terminus systems represent billions of people with no galactic voice. We are glad peace is currently the norm on Omega." Aria frowned, but said nothing.

"Finally, the Rachni. It has been very docile, but this would have to be carefully presented to the galaxy. We don't know how long that may take. We would like to talk to them more too, to ensure their purpose is true. But, if as your reports says they are staying out of the council space, if they tell us which areas to avoid, we will set warnings. We do not need another conflict like before. That is all we can offer for now." She stood straight and looked at the Rachni again.

"All they have to offer. Sovereign, a non Geth, took a number of ships to destroy, there are hundreds, maybe thousands of them coming!"

"Affirmative, Sovereign was not Geth, he was an old machine, a Reaper." Legion surveyed the council, "Your choices are not logical. A war is coming you should gather all of the support you can."

The turian councilor finally had enough, "Geth, you are lucky you aren't in pieces like the Rachni should be. You overstep your bounds Shepard. Is any of this necessary?"

Wrex snorted, "You know Sheperd, you could get more races on your side than they have. Then you could kick them out and run things. How's that sound?"

"Wrex, NO, we came to reconcile."

"That's close to treason Shepard. At least the other human SPECTRE knows her place. A little too well maybe." The turian snorted back.

"Other, her?" Shepard thought for a bit. "Ash's a SPECTRE? Well, that explains Horizon."

"Yes, Anderson didn't publicize it for obvious reasons. She does what the Alliance tells her like a good pet. At least until she can put her views on aliens to rest. She's not you, but knows her place, unlike you at times." The turian almost spat his words.

"We do not mean to cause problems, right Wrex?"

"Yeah, I was just saying."

"Enough Shepard, you're lucky we don't arrest half of the people you associate with. You got you're medals, we will see you tomorrow. You are getting strained again Shepard. Get that Rachni off the Citadel too."

"I've been right every time and yet you continue to ignore me. We need everyone for this war!" He spoke to backs as they left. Anderson sighed and signaled Shepard to relax.

"I tried to play your game Shepard, but the council is still a bunch of worthless fucks. Thanks for the few days off, it's been a long time. I need to get back. I have things to solidify."

"Of course. Contact me if they come or anything happens. Zaeed says everything is fine, no one knows you left."

"The least I can do for all of your help." Aria turned and left for Lehe's to get out of the Citadel.

"I'll stay for your event Shepard, but then I have fools to keep in line."

"Okay Wrex, I have something for you anyways."

As they turned to leave Anderson came over. "Well, I have more babysitting to do. I'll see you tonight. Be careful Shepard, they are worried about the powerful following you seem to be gathering."

"People will be loyal to the cause, not me."

"Are you sure about that?" Anderson looked down. "Yes, and I'm sorry about Ash. Kaiden would have been my choice, but she was the best left due to her experience with you. It has been low key overall. She still needs some attitude adjustment with regard to aliens."

"Well, she didn't mention it either. See you back at the ship. It's coming Anderson, make them see reason." Anderson nodded and walked back to the council.

Shepard rubbed his head and just wanted to go. Grunt and Rumbe put the sides back on the Rchni's box and they headed out. Urslah and the Rachni had thought this might be an outcome and had transportation ready. They would be ready when Shepard needed them, they would continue to prepare.

Wrex headed to the Normandy. The rest headed to the docks. They loaded the Rachini on board a small ship and watched them leave. Before the group could leave, Aria showed up with an armed escort.

"I'm heading back, Shepard. Outta make the female krogan feel a little better. Tell Wrex to keep in touch. If these Reapers show up, or your former boss causes me problems I'll let you know. Tell your friend thanks for the guards."

"Okay, thanks, we'll be by I'm sure."

Aria boarded an armed shuttle and it departed immediately. Overall Shepard couldn't complain, the Omega decision made sense and the Rachni were a shock. But, two potential allies where gone. He didn't even know how to contact the Rachni. Now he had to finalize the krogran and quarians to get the fleet and ground troops he needed. The group turned to their shuttle and home as Shepard's mind raced through possibilities. At least Udina came through, but he shuddered at what he may owe the man.

A very nervous C-Sec officer approached them. "Sir, I am to make sure you head to your ship. The council requests you stay there too."

"Yeah yeah, tell them not a problem." Shepard closed the door on the shuttle and they departed.

*****N.A.S.*****

Shepard was reviewing some quarian customs in his room when he received notification that the Rachni and Aria had safely left Citadel space. Not good he thought, two allies he would rather have had closer. How would he find the Rachni when needed? Joker interrupted his thoughts.

"Incoming from the Admiralty board, they sound happy."

"I'll take it here."

Shepard crossed over to his terminal and sat as the screen came up in front of his models. He was surprised as it was not just the remaining Admiralty, but the leader of the conclave as well. Great he thought more political bullshit. "What can I do for you?"

*****N.A.S.*****

Aria was back in Omega space and felt better already. Zaeed had managed to control things with her top guards and body double. Now, she would take a firm hand of the station again. Her omni-tool beeped on a private account. She brought up the message. It was the Illusive Man asking if Aria was interested in some easy money. Just let his people use Omega to refuel and resupply as they went through the Omega-4 relay. She already despised the man, but it sounded like easy money. She read the details, ships, expected volume of cargo, security, amount of crew, and the money to be tendered. She might be able to see what treasures lay beyond the relay if she played her cards right, which intrigued her. What had Shepard seen? What was the Illusive Man hiding from everyone else?

She raised a brow at the last request. Shepard was to know nothing. Now she was definitely interested. If Shepard went through the relay, and cut ties with Cerberus, how was Cerberus getting through? They had a back door to Shepard. If she could figure out who, that would be handy. She replied with a counter offer, stipulating she could check any cargo she wanted. She smirked, let the games begin.

*****N.A.S.*****

The Illusive Man received Aria's reply, not unexpected. He was glad she was still willing to entertain a business deal with him after the last fiasco. Anderson had ruined most of his plans. The steady steps of his assistant clicked closer. She refilled his drink and then spoke.

"Sir, the information was sent to the operative on the Normandy. No one saw him. The crew was distracted. He understands his mission and has the device."

The Illusive Man nodded and waved her away. He swiveled in his chair and faced a new star. Another jump to another distant system, staying ahead of any friends or enemies who sought him. He tapped a button his chair and Kai Leng answered.

"Sir."

"How goes Project Utah Operative Leng?"

"On schedule, we are working around the clock. The ship was not as well prepared as you were told. I have rectified the situation. With half of the Normandy crew, even the B team, and the new personal we will be ready."

"Good, I will send you the specialists when you are ready."

He closed the connection and took a drag on his cigarette. Project Utah was the original plan for Shepard. It was an exact copy of the SR-1 Normandy. But, with the Reaper technology he obtained and a breakthrough in understanding it, the ship became too small. The SR-2 was then made with the many lessons learned. He stopped building the ship, no need, the alliance had many, and it had no real advantage. But, with Shepard gone with his multi-billion dollar ship, he reactivated the original design.

As they understood more of the reaper technology they could put some nasty surprises in the smaller ship. It still was not as capable as the SR-2, but the element of surprise goes a long way. With the data obtained from the SR-2's battles, they had a plan that would stop Shepard. Only if it was needed of course. He tapped the ash off the end of the cigarette. Shepard was doing his job, but when Shepard fails to help humanity take its rightful place of leader of all species after the war, he and Cerberus would be there to make sure humanity does not falter.

He wondered if the operative he sent for Joker's date would find out anything. What a moron, who makes a contest for such an event. He thought the entire group of finalist where from one intelligence agency or another. Why would Shepard let him do it. Was it a trap? He sipped his whiskey. Shepard was annoying but still had his uses. How to make him know his place was the question he had no answer for. Yet.

*****N.A.S.*****

Shepard looked at the four quarians on the screen and greeted them.

"Keelah se'lai"

The conclave leader spoke first.

"Keelah se'lai Shepard, there have been some misunderstandings. I am here to speak the truth." He heard a cough in the background. "I mean Keeper."

"Yes, the Lady's of Rannoch got the better of all of us it seems. What can I do for you Orel?" Shepard purposely used the leader's first name setting the tone for the meeting. Orel's shoulders slumped for a bit and then he straightened up.

"We only have a year before this system can't support us anymore. If we strip it absolutely bare. Pirates are showing up and we are wasting resources keeping them away. What are you planning to do with us, lock us in the system forever?" The cough was heard again. "Umm..Keeper."

"Well, the oh wait, let me get the title right. The Royal Defense Leader of the Quarian Navy, Admiral Raan, will be arriving soon with small detachment of ships to protect you." He saw the Admirals turn to each other but stay silent. "I am also sending some spare parts for keeping the fleet going. The detachment will deliver them. The rest of the parts will be sent to Rannoch. How you accept them will determine what happens next."

"You have a Navy? How?" The quarians were shocked, "The Alliance is coming to protect us?"

"No, not at all. It's a true quarian's space fleet. You'll see. Peace will make it all happen. You know the requirements."

Daro spoke up from the rear, "This will not protect the fleet. You are crazy if you think…"

"QUIET DARO!" Orel silenced her. "What do you plan?" A cough from behind again. "Keeper."

"Well, you should all watch the quarian coming out party tomorrow. As for the fleet, while you have been repairing old ships everyone else has new ships. This small, and I mean small, detachment will show you how stupid it would be to attack anyone. You know the truth. You know the state of the fleet. I plan to help, if you'll let me."

Orel visibly stiffened at the words as Shepard spoke them. "We know our history. We know you need our ships too. Furthermore,"

Shepard cut him off, "Furthermore nothing! You know the Reapers are real. You'll perish by yourselves. Stop this stupidity. I don't care if you take credit for this. Tali and I want nothing to do with this tradition, you forced it upon us with you arrogance. Give it to whomever you want after your civilians on the ground of Rannoch. I promise you quite a surprise tomorrow. If you think the fleet is mad now, wait until the event." He smiled.

"Shephed." That cough again. It sounded like Orel was speaking through gritted teeth. "Keeper. We can all see reason here. We can discuss this. Please know if it is not a face to face call any message may be suspect. Our security is looking in to it. Is Tali there?"

"No, she is preparing… elsewhere. She, umm, the Lady is fine. I'll tell her you called. Admiral Raan will be back with you in a few days. The others at Omega will be heading to Rannoch soon. Anything else?"

"She left the fleet, she deserted us, she cannot return she"

Orel turned around again, "SILENCE DARO OR I'LL SPACE YOU MYSELF!"

"We look forward to you presenting all of the quarians to the galaxy again. So many you have." The cough got louder and sounded a little different. Shepard couldn't tell who was doing it to keep Orel straight. "ummm…Keeper, we thank you."

"Anytime, watch tomorrow, I'll make sure it gets sent to the fleet's location. Someone should check on that cough, could be a nasty suit leak."

"Yes, that you for your concern, we'll look into it….Keeper. We look forward to the event. Keelah Se'lai."

As connection ended and the image faded, Orel turned to the three admirals behind him.

"You Bos'tets found out any more about the asari meddling in our business? What Shepard plans to do? If you cough one more time Zaal or Han and I'll cut your air off!"

"No, we have not but…"

"But nothing, then keep you damn mouth shut Daro! I just had to submit to an Alien who is more loved than us right now. What surprise does he have? Do any of you fools know?"

"Sir, Lt Frozan reported back that some trials were going on. But they never confirmed, before she shut us out too. Some others reported back, but they have all gone silent, they are with Shepard and Raan, they …"

"Spit it out Han!" Orel stared at the man. Han looked at the other two who he had not shared the information with since he had not confirmed it. It seemed a wild rumor to him.

"Yes sir. That Shepard may have found a way to boost our immune systems. Let us live outside of the suits. Nothing confirmed it, so I did not report on the situation. But, that would be the biggest surprise I could think of. Lt Frozan went on for a while on Shepard before she stopped reporting."

"You have nothing else to support or confirm this?"

"No, just that it was mentioned."

"Bik, if he has? What will we do then?"

Daro was a little shocked but spoke, "He couldn't do that, not for her, one quarian. It's a trap, the Geth have lured him in. Strip Raan and let's move on."

"No, we have to wait for tomorrow. I know the fleet already knows about the event and is waiting. Our options may be few if any by tomorrow. I trust you three have enough security ready if this rumor is true."

The admirals looked nervously at each other and then to the floor as Orel sighed.


	74. Chapter 72

_Nusquam Alius Res (Nothing else Matters)_

_Chapter 72_

Shepard rubbed his nose and sent a message to Tali on how he was glad to see her, even if just for a bit at the ceremony. He left for the elevator to see how the cleanup was going. He stepped out on to Deck three and headed to the galley. He was surprised that everything was already clean. He went to Kasumi's room. The bottles were empty, but the room was clean. He turned back and ran into Hughes. He had decided to stay on the ship when the others left. It was a little surprising, he seemed more of the Cerberus type, but had been good.

"Hughes, everything is clean, so fast."

"Yes, captain. The Geth helped. Legion had them assist."

"You okay Hughes? You seem a little off."

"I'm fine Captain, nervous about tomorrow. Hope my date is okay. Long day, awards, Rachni, awards. You know?"

Shepard saw a bead of sweat on the man's brow. "Yes, long day. I understand. Go get some rest."

He saw Hughes look to the Galley and then nod and walk back to the crew quarters.

Shepard entered the galley and got a food bar. It was after dinner and the call had taken him from dinner.

"Hey get us some too boss." Garrus spoke and leaned over him looking for some dextro food. Shepard saw the others and grabbed what he could. Garrus, Grunt, Jacob, Joker and Legion joined him at the table.

"Everyone else is relaxing, at shooting practice, or cleaning a bit Shepard. We're done." Joker got the words out in between eating his food.

"Thank you. I know it won't be clean enough for Tali and Miranda, but it looks nice." Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Shepard-Captain we require assistance on our date."

"Okay Legion. Now that I think about it, I guess I am the ladies' man of the ship."

Garrus's right mandible twitched. "You? You're a ladies' man? Now that's funny." Jacob joined in the laughing.

"Well Garrus, let's see. I've been with three species of women. All satisfied customers I might say."

"So have I, Omega was a fun place at times." Garrus replied.

"No way Garrus, name them."

"Turian, asari, and a quarian. The whole fleet and flotilla thing. Came close with a human, but that may change soon. Humans can be a bit squeamish towards the actual event."

"If you came at me with an armor plated thing I'd run too!" Joker mumble through his food.

"Any species you haven't seen on vid Joker?" He shook his head no to Shepard. "Anyways, you mean two Garrus."

"Three Shepard, I was there."

"The quarian was out of the suit or you used the nerve stimulators?"

"That's not fair, of course it was the nerve stimulator. We didn't have a clean room and" Garrus saw the smug look on Shepard's face. "Fine, two."

Jacob showed two fingers, "Asari." They all turned to Joker.

"What? One, okay, no one wants a gimp it seems."

"One for Grunt and that leaves Legion. Our virgin in residence."

"Be glad we call him a male, otherwise you'd be all up in it Shepard." Shepard shot Joker a questioning look. "I mean come on, Tali and Liara. You got thing for being first. Slayer of reapers and hymens, just saying."

The organics at the table chuckled. "I'll remember that when the Cerberus agent is grinding you to dust Joker." Shepard was not amused, but started to think about it.

"You guys really think she's Cerberus?"

Garrus turned to Joker, "Isn't she a little too perfect, just what you want? We found nothing on her bad either, she's just a little too perfect. All your finalists were. TIM knows what you like."

"Yeah, but it's a break from all of the ass around here thanks to Shepard. TIM wanted you laid and under control. I like a nice pancake butt. My woman's ballast should all be in the front. Like Kelly or Liadi." Joker froze when he said it.

"Oh, going for two Joker? Look out. Someone in ops is already honing in I believe." Garrus had a knowing look about him.

"I said nothing." Joker slumped in his chair.

"Anyways, Legion, how may I help you as the most knowledgeable?" Shepard looked at Garrus as he said it knowing it ate him up inside.

"We have arranged for dead flowers. What else should we do? The extranet had a wide variety of possibilities."

"Let her lead then, give her the flower, make sure to use I and not we. Get her drinks when she asks, just be attentive, It'll be easy."

"Legion, start small. Even the prize had to work to become all that I am now." Jacob flashed his smile as the men groaned.

Garrus had enough, he slammed his hands down on the table. "What is the prize? Just what Jacob? You were an awful wingman, Grunt was better than you. What is the prize?"

"Huh? You have to ask. It's me? What else would it be?"

"But why do you keep saying it over and over again. Kasumi tolerates it?"

"Tolerate Garrus? She loves it. Even got Miri interested. Then she tried to shut the prize down. Sven's obedient enough for her though."

"Fine. Just stop saying it around us, we're not interested." Garrus threw his hands up as he ended.

"Query? Is this Geth unit a prize?"

"Legion I forbid you to ever use the prize." Jacob crossed his arms and stared at the Geth.

"Legion, start small. I'll write you some jokes. Joker always knows how to get the party started."

"No, and hell no. Junior's Joker written jokes bombed, we want her to stay for the whole party, not wandering off somewhere freaked out. I'll give you the old and true, just be yourself Legion, you'll get through the night." As Shepard stood to leave, Legion looked at the organics around him who shook their heads and all mouthed talk to me later.

Grunt did nothing and looked like he was lost in thought. Grunt pondered the exchange he witnessed. Conquests, that would elevate him in his clan. He must mate with as many species as possible. At least 2 more to tie the battlemaster. Grunt grinned a bit. He would surpass his battlemaster in this one area. Shepard was tied down, while he was free to do as he pleased. He would best Wrex and Shepard. Somehow. He didn't hear anyone calling him until he was hit on the shoulder.

"What?"

"Well grunt we're all leaving, final preparations. Stay in the dark then." Joker turned the lights out and left.

"Yeah yeah." Grunt got up and headed to his room.

*****N.A.S.*****

The women had gotten back to the spa and bide Aria farewell. Aria and Liara had a private talk that ended with Aria laughing and Liara blushing a lot. They were getting ready for another night of relaxing when Lehe came in with her follow matriarchs. The new dates had been shuffled off with the regular crew. Lehe had the court in front of her.

"Now ladies we work. Presentation. Demeanor etc. Most of you have had some practice. Ms. Lawson will be of some help. Now, Lady. Walk over here."

Tali walked over to the Asari group. The Matriarchs whispered to each other and shook their heads. Lehe address her, "Are you a common worker? You walk like you have to fix something and clog around."

Tali looked confused and answered. "I usually do. I walk fine. I got my share of attention."

"Yes, for the masses. That ends today, we have a lot of work to do."

Hours later, Tali and the younger ones of the group where tried. The Matriarchs went over in minute detail all of the proper things to do. What was expected of her and her group. Tali didn't know how she would remember it all. The Matriarchs even handled Jack, threatening her with an impressive biotic display if she didn't wear what they picked out for her. Luckily, it didn't come to blows. Tali yawned as she headed off to her bed. They had to share, but no one minded. The older women stayed out, shared some brandy and laughed at the day's events.

Tali and Liadi entered a very posh room. They finally got out of their enviro-suits and into some provide pajamas.

"Tali."

"Yes, Liadi. I know, I feel guilty too, but it will help everyone in the end. I really believe it."

"Yes, me too. But, that's not it Tali."

"Oh, what then?"

"I'm getting some attention on the ship. From some men. Human. It's such a small ship. Is it okay?"

"I wouldn't be with Shepard if it wasn't." They chuckled.

"But I'm still confused. Are we pretty or not? The humans look at me differently without the visor now. I don't know how to describe it. It's all over their faces, it's different."

"They are visual creatures. Like we used to be I think." Tali sighed. "We sit here and think Calda is beautiful, but no one else will tomorrow outside of the fleet I think. I remember after returning home, the reintroduction vids. Making sure to show us a certain type of unmasked quarian. Making sure any views changed by pilgrimage where erased. I just felt ugly the whole time. None of them looked like me. They looked like Calda. Slowly, everyone comes around I guess. Kal must be thanking the ancestors every night." Tali giggled a little at the thought.

"I remember. My clan leader was never happy about it. I'm sure tomorrow will be an eye opener. This freedom is incredible. Being in the suit for these few past hours. I can't believe it, it's not a life saver anymore, it's a prison. How we live now, how can I be happy like this? How can you?"

"I know it will be for the good of all in the end. I trust John. If there was a better way I'd take it." Tali drew a deep breath and sat on the end of her bed looking at Liadi on hers. "Enough for now. Let's talk about your admirers."

Liadi blushed and then was in shock as Tali said a few names. More than one name shocked her. Before they could get in to it at the level desired they heard Lehe calling lights out like she was drill sergeant and reminding them of needed beauty sleep.

*****N.A.S.*****

Shepard was up. Pondering. He needed this to work. Not just for Tali, but for the war effort to come. So much was coming, if the council didn't listen, how could he prepare them? He needed a way to contact the Rachni. There has to be a way besides one asari he thought. He leaned back on the couch. He thought about the location of the anti-reaper weapon. He hoped it was enough. He would talk to Anderson in the morning. The event would be as much for the quarians as for building a galaxy wide space force.

*****N.A.S.*****

Lehe went to her private terminal in another part of her house. She checked in with the guards making sure everything was secure. She watched the clips from the awards ceremony. Good she thought Tali and no one else gave the couple away. She typed up a note for the Zorah and few other clans of the Migrant Fleet. Simply put, she asked them to deliver three words to certain other clans as they felt it appropriate. Just after the Keepers were announce she hinted.

Her smile bigger, she reached down and opened up her locket. She stared at the two quarian men, one on each side. She was keeping her promise. 300 years and many mistakes later, she was getting the quarians home. The fact another alien help made her laugh out loud.

"Mother, is everything okay?"

"Yes, Maldi, just happy we're so close." She grabbed her daughter's hand. "That this ends and I go back to Thessia to spend my few remaining years. That I keep my promise. I loved him so much, both of them."

"I understand mother, goodnight."

*****N.A.S.*****

The Illusive Man reviewed the final contract proposal with Aria. He kept her from prying into his precious cargo, and bought her silence. It cost him dearly though. He needed that money from the bets on Shepard and his thing. Aria would provide supplies and security for his ships as needed. She wouldn't allow but a few Cerberus operatives, and they were confined to the Cerberus hangers. It still helped him immensely. He called to the woman who was currently his assistant. She checked her screen before coming and got a new pack of cigarettes.

She approached remaining the proper distance away after setting his cigarettes down. "Sir."

"Any news from our Normany operative?"

"No sir. He will try soon. The contract said he was nervous. Rambled something about EDI being changed. He didn't trust him to do it without messing up."

"Fair enough. They unshackled her. That must be what he is talking about. We made it as simple as possible. He shouldn't be able to fail." He tapped the cigarettes on the table four times in rapid secession as always and opened the top. "My idiot son still alive?"

"Yes, sir." It was a sensitive subject. All of the assistants knew to say as little as possible about the man.

"Send a message to Emilio and have him talk to his brother again. Maybe it'll stick for once."

"Of course sir." She hoped the talk of his other son would lighten his mood. He waved her away as he lit up and took his first puff. She gladly walked away. She would make sure the next shift knew to tread lightly.

*****N.A.S.*****

Aria reviewed the final contract in her Afterlife office. She headed there immediately after landing. She would find a way to see what Cerberus found. Just an issue to deal with, hopefully it would be easy. Zaeed sauntered in.

"You beckoned oh queen."

"Funny. What are your plans? Shepard tell you what to do?" She tensed a bit inside waiting for the answer. She sat looking as cool as ever in her place.

"What ev'r you want lady. Just keeping those quarians out of the way for ya. I told ya, I don't want to stay. You want a contract for temporary muscle, we can talk. Otherwise, me and my men are out." Zaeed folded his arms across his chest and waited.

Aria eyed him over and looked straight ahead. "I'll review the situation. You can stay until the quarians are gone on Shepard's time. After that we need to talk. I may need some help with Cerberus."

Zaeed cocked an eyebrow. "I'd stay away from TIMmy boy luv. Cerberus is bad news. Shit, thanks to TIM, people think I'm a good guy now." Zaeed chuckled. Aria rose and gave him a small box from the table next to her. Zaeed opened it. "A fuckin' medal from those idiots. I'll use it as a shit strainer to keep shit out of ya urinals." He looked at it and shoved it in a pocket.

"Whatever you want. Just keep a low profile. I'm in charge and everyone needs to know it."

"Honey, almost no one knows ya left. You're fine. Stop being so paranoid with Shepard, he's on the up and up."

The news interested Aria. She left the Citadel before being scene on any vids. Zaeed never let on, the body double worked. Yes, this would work. She was here the whole time as far as everyone was concerned, orchestrating the takeover of Omega. She let a small smile slip for a fraction of a second.

*****N.A.S.*****

Hughes waited by the door to the crew quarters listening. Everyone not on a watch was asleep. After what seemed like forever, he saw heard the Geth's plodding footsteps go towards the elevator. He thought the Geth had gone and proceeded out the door. Legion greeted him. Damn slow elevator was all Hughes could think.

"Greeting Hughes-crewman."

"Yes, Legion. Hi. Everything alright?"

"Engineering has requested some assistance. We are on our way." The elevator doors opened and Legion stepped in. Legion registered elevated body functions from Hughes, but they were within a normal range. Finally Hughes thought as the doors closed.

Hughes went to the med bay. EDI's blue orb came up. "Hughes, is everything alright?"

"Shit! You scared me EDI. Eveything is fine. Just a slight headache. Getting the standard pills, nothing serious. Chawkas keeps them in the back correct? So we have to go by her. Pretty sneaky huh?" He let out a nervous laugh.

"Yes, she does. Logging you out." The orb vanished. Hughes breathed in relief and headed to the draw with the medicine. He looked around nervously once more and held the device to the AI core room door. The Cerberus agent told him it would open anything on the ship, no matter what state EDI was in. He pushed the button on the small device and waited.

EDI immediately felt the request. She realized under different circumstances she would have been forced to open the door. Curious, she opened the door and remained silent. She watched Hughes, a crewmate, someone who she trusted and protected enter her most intimate space. She simultaneously attempted to wake Shepard.

Hughes walked over the second box over from the service ladder as instructed. He had to memorize the instructions immediately, nothing electronic could be trusted. He placed the device on the box and went to start the next sequence. He noticed the unit still had a red circling light indicating it was trying to open the door. He reset the device and set it to disable EDI and take over the ship. He would remain safely locked in the room until Cerberus came or the ship left. The unit beeped and Hughes waited.

EDI watched as Hughes hit the button and waited. Then she felt an intense pain as something tried to rip her from what was now her. With the Prothean upgrade she resisted. The device arced electricity around her brain. She was furious, this crewman she protected was trying to kill her. Before she could think about the decision, she reversed the device and sent the charge back to Hughes.

Hughes screamed as the charge hit him. His last thought was to curse the Cerberus operative for saying it was idiot proof. It was more than any human could ever handle. He fell back to the floor his whole body smoking and half charred. EDI sounded the GQ alarm and turned on the lights throughout the ship. Before she spoke, a thought entered her mind. Who could she trust? She had trusted Hughes and he betrayed her. Her, Shepard, the crew, and the mission.

Shepard was now fully awake and heading to his door after grabbing the pistol he kept in the room. As he got to the door, EDI popped up. "Shepard, we have a situation. I have killed a crewman."

*******N.A.S.*******

**Author's note**

**Just to make sure, Emillo is Martin Sheen's other son and Charlie's brother, or is it half-brother? Anyways, he seems sane at this time. See, other plots continue as promised.**


	75. Chapter 73

_Nusquam Alius Res (Nothing else Matters)_

_Chapter 73_

Shepard entered the elevator. "What do you mean killed a crewman EDI?"

"Hughes tried to sabotage me with a Cerberus device. I…I reacted. It was to send a signal, more must be nearby."

"Okay EDI, tell everyone to stay in the crew quarters or arm themselves. What happened?"

EDI explained the situation and showed some vids of the Hughes until the doors opened. Shepard exchanged places with Garrus and Grunt in the elevator. He ran to the AI core gun drawn. The door opened and the smell of burnt flesh greeted him. Hughes was a gruesome sight. Shepard headed over to the box that housed EDI and ran a scan on the still attached device. Typical Cerberus he thought, TIM would pay.

"Shepard, it is designed to self-destruct, but I have it thinking it is controlling me. I have blocked the outgoing signal. I have sectioned off the code in a part of me where it can do no harm."

"Good EDI. Have everyone meet me here when they are armed up."

Moments later the ground team with Wrex and Anderson arrived fully armed. "Well, it looks like TIM had one last surprise for us. Luckily EDI stopped him. TIM is gone a little overboard for me this time. The unit is setup to contact someone, so, let's get ready. EDI let the signal through. Make me sound like Hughes if needed."

The team gripped their weapons and waited. A few minutes later a voice came from the device.

"Hughes, everyone locked in their rooms?"

Shepard replied, "Uh-huh."

"Good, we'll be there soon, the door will lock keeping you safe inside while we keep everyone locked in their spaces. Hold on we'll sweep the ship." The team waited trusting EDI would come through. "Looks good, they are trapped in their rooms or engineering. Don't move. The Illusive Man will be damn happy to have the ship back from the alien lover and that damn AI back under shackles. You know the knock to indicate all clear." The transmission cut.

"Okay, Garrus, Legion and Ed, go hide on the pier and get ready to snipe whoever they leave outside. Make sure you get all of them. Jacob, take Grunt and Wrex, and protect main entry. Everyone else is with me in the cargo deck. Sven bring your heavy weapons. We'll let them in and then wait for my mark. EDI, I'm sure the comms are being watched no messages for now."

"Shepard-Captain, we can contact Creator Shepard through the Geth network." Shepard raised a brow at the news and then nodded. The teams split ready for action.

Five minutes later, Ed saw the first troops. "Cerberus coming down the pier and by hover truck for the cargo bay. Shit, they have some type of heavy armor. I mean like ship armor, they look well prepared."

Garrus looked down his scope. "Shepard, he's not kidding. They look like armored Krogan, I've never seen anything like it. Standby."

"Okay everyone, as soon as you hear Jacob's group start join in. EDI will open the cargo door and we'll have a surprise for our friends."

Garrus and Ed found the Cerberus lookouts from their shielded cover at the end of the pier. Legion was on top of the ship behind an antenna ready to engage the pier or hover car operatives if they came up to help. The Cerberus troops massed at the Normandy door ready to rush in.

*****N.A.S.*****

Tali groaned as her omni-tool beeped. Her feet were sore from the lessons of the day. The tone was different. She tapped the omni-tool but it didn't stop. The tone, it's the Geth one. Shepard's in trouble. She leapt out of the bed and put the tool on. She read the message from Legion.

_Crewman Hughes was still a loyal Cerberus operative. He tried to sabotage EDI. He failed. Team is waiting for Cerberus ambush. Will contact if assistance is required._

Bik! She ran out of the room to Miranda and Kasumi's. "Wake up! The Normandy's under attack by Cerberus." The women bolted up and started trying to get any information they could.

*****N.A.S.*****

The Cerberus team leader scanned the dock behind him as his team waited at the door. He patted the one behind him on the back. The door opened, but instead of another door they were greeted by the sound of three shotguns. The first two men flew by him followed by sniper fire hitting him in the head. "Shit, we're made, get in there!"

As they tried to overpower the team at the door, Jacob used a pull and then Wrex threw the suspended team back down the pier or over the side. Garrus called out, "Shit, the armor is tough. Multiple sniper or shotgun hits are needed to take them down, even from Legion's widow or at close range. Watch it everyone. They're slow, but can take a lot of damage."

As the gunfire started, Shepard had EDI do an emergency open on the cargo door. The Cerberus operatives where caught off guard as they started to rise to help the first team and the door blew down. Shepard let a grenade fall in the middle of the truck. As it spun out of control Kal aimed for the tanks on the truck with a rocket launcher. The craft exploded. Cerberus personal were thrown out of the truck. Sven peppered them with heavy gun fire. The ones thrown towards the ship where knocked backwards by the gunfire, off balance they fell. "Close the door EDI. Everyone topside." Shepard and the team ran to the elevator.

The Cerberus crew on the outside was under intense fire. They were backing down the pier absorbing the sniping fire they couldn't trace. A loud pop was heard as Legion's Widow finally tore through the thick armor of one of the men. The squad leader saw Shepard and the entire ground team exit the ship and join in the fray. The operatives were falling, they couldn't escape. They would fight till the last one.

"Kill them all but the leader if possible." Shepard called out.

"Affirmative." Legion replied as a Widow shot blew the leaders leg below the knee. In the heavy armor he collapsed to the ground. The remaining men were cut down in a hail of gunfire and biotics.

Jacob breathed heavily to catch his breath. "Shit, what is that? That armor is impressive."

Shepard walked over the unconscious squadleader. "Mordin, patch him up and take out the cyanide teeth. We're going to have a talk with TIM after this. Legion fill in Miranda and the others, tell them everything and send over shots of the armor and the device put on EDI."

Garrus spoke up, "I'm going to look for the C-Sec guards. I'm sure Cerberus took care of them though. Let's go team." Legion and Ed followed Garrus.

"Okay, Jacob stay here with Grunt and Rumbe until they're done."

Shepard contacted Hawthrone. "Get up here with a lift." He sighed and called Bailey to fill him in.

*****N.A.S.*****

Operative Marks woke up in pain with a dull light over his head.

"Welcome asshole. Get up!"

He flicked his tongue to both side of his month and found his teeth missing.

"They aren't there asshole. Get. Up."

Marks sat up, surprisingly easy. He realized his armor was gone. "Shit." He muttered as he stood. As he put weight on his feet, his right gave way and he stumbled to the ground. Laughter met him.

"Get up asshole. You have work to do."

Marks grabbed the table and steadied himself. He saw his leg had a metal pole for a shin. "Damn."

"Damn right. You attack my ship, my crew, a counselor, and a state leader. That's quite a long list. I'm not going to bother with the normal shit. I know loyalty to TIM and all. But, you will clean up your mess and report back."

Marks finally looked around. He had a few guns trained on his head from some Krogan. In front of him he recognized Shepard, Anderson, and Bailey. A gun in his back pushed him forward.

"It's not a long walk, this is where you wanted to go right?" Shepard grinned with anger in his eyes.

Marks knew the layout of the ship, he was in the med bay, the AI core behind him. He sighed and proceeded to the door. It opened and he saw what he assumed was the charred corpse of Hughes on the floor.

"Pick up that piece of shit. You guys want him so much you can have him." A gun butt hit him in the head.

Marks bent over and picked up the smelly lump of meat. He suppressed throwing up. He hobbled around. "I'll tell you nothing."

"Don't care, I'm not asking anything." Shepard pushed the man down on a cart. A krogan began to push him out until Shepard raised a hand.

"Asshole, thank the good doctor and his assistant here." He pointed to the salarians.

"Thank you." Marks muttered while looking away from them.

Junior spoke excitedly, "You're welcome, fascinating injury. Good recovery fast. Would have liked to kill you myself. Would pull out and study eyes. Beginning to look like Illusive Man's. "

"Indeed. Would pull out and study eyes. Beginning to look like Illusive Mans. Cerberus upgrade?" Mordin replied.

Marks looked at the Krogan pushing him out of the med bay while Hughes rotted in his lap.

They took the elevator up and proceeded to the comm room. This time a turian and older Krogran watched him. "Kicked your ass in the first contact war skeleton head and"

Before he could finish, Shepard smacked him hard in the face. Marks saw stars and felt his face turn numb. "Traitor." He was smacked again. Shepard activated the link to the Illusive Man.

The Illusive Man was just standing to leave when the comm link to the Normandy activate. Unsure who he would be facing he sat back in chair and waited. He saw Shepard with Anderson as Marks was dragged in to view with a corpse in his hands. Marks' armor was gone. Why hadn't he killed himself? Marks was a by the book soldier. Internally, the Illusive Man seethed.

"Shepard, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Shut it TIM. Trying to take me out is not a good idea."

"What are you talking about Shepard, we benefit each other I have no reason to take you out. I would like my ship back at some point though." He reached for his cigarettes.

"Your man and his team failed. As did your plant." Shepard pointed to the charred body. "Nice new armor, can't wait to get some or investigate it. We are getting some right? For our mutual benefit?"

"Of course, it is in the test phases. Seems someone got anxious and thought they could take you on. I assure you I had nothing to do with it Shepard." A brief flame lit up his face as he inhaled the first puff.

"Of course, another Cerberus project gone bad. This guy mean anything to you? I can kill him? We pulled his teeth, he's not dying on his own."

"Shepard, we both know you won't. Besides, it would accomplish nothing." Rage finally built inside him. Rage at the ungrateful man before him.

"Fine, let's say I believe you. Send the armor over. Looks like it could be useful. I'm sure you'll fill in Jacob."

"Of course. Anything else Shepard?"

"Fuck with me again and I'll make sure the Reapers are dealt with after you. Anything else TIM?"

Anderson looked at the man for the first time. "What's your problem?"

The connection cut. The Illusive Man snapped his fingers and the current assistant came over. "Yes sir."

"Tell Heals in armor the prototypes are not enough. The jump jets, shield, and added power will be needed. I want the Atlas project to give me a full report in the morning too. Tell Kai Leng to delay his departure, he's getting some new armor. Shepard and I may have to start parting ways. Make sure that captured moron is dealt with quickly."

Shepard turned to the Cerberus operative. "He doesn't know you. Guess you're just a rogue asshole. Bailey, he's all yours. The body too."

"You can't win Shepard. The Cerberus has an army at its biding. He brought you back. Show some loyalty you xeno loving piece of. Ugh." The man slump over as Garrus rifle butted him in the head.

"I'll take him if you want Shepard. Shouldn't the Alliance deal with him though?"

"No, the Alliance has too many problems with Cerberus already. Maybe someone else can get him to talk. What a waste." Anderson studied the man before him, he realized he had talked to him before on the citadel.

"Okay, Shepard I got my people to guard the docks, you should be okay. Feel free to leave when you want though." Bailey laughed and walked for the door. Rumbe pushed the cart with the operative out to the pier as the others followed. C-Sec was waiting outside the door. The body and the man were laid down in a medical cart. Shepard reached for the metal peg leg and pulled it off. The operative twitched. "Tim can help you with your recovery." Shepard spat the words and turned back to the Normandy.

As he waited for the airlock to cycle so he could enter it he watched the ambulance take off. It was still early in the morning, he could get some sleep. Now they needed another crew member too. Once the ambulance cleared the docks, an unknown aircar collided with the ambulance and they exploded. A much bigger explosion than should of happened if one should have happened at all. Of course everyone thought, not a trace of evidence anywhere. Cerberus.

*****N.A.S.*****

Miranda was reviewing the pictures and information from the attack. It reminded her of a project, but of course she didn't know much about it due to Cerberus's setup. The device put on EDI she remembered. It was one of the ultimate fail safes they had if the EDI went rogue. It was useless now. The fact TIM sent a squad of heavily armored operatives meant his patience with Shepard was running thin. That meant her too.

She passed the word that everyone and the Normandy was safe. News of Hughes being the traitor seemed to shock most. They thought he had turned around, that he stayed because he believed in the mission. The excitement over, they returned to bed. It was still early.

Kelly was about to settle in when her omni-tool beeped with a message. It was from EDI wanting to talk. She left for the bathroom to find some privacy.

"Yes, EDI. Did everything go okay?"

"No, I feel. I killed Hughes. I trusted him. I was betrayed. I didn't have to kill him, but I felt that I should, for what he did, tried to do to Shepard and the crew. What if they don't trust me now?" The sentences were not EDI's usual well put together form of communicating.

"EDI, it was in self-defense. We all trust you. I'm sure Shepard had no problems with it right?"

"No, he was reassuring. I felt though. Anger." The steady voice paused. "The Illusive Man made me, and now he tries to kill me, but says we all have the same goals to defeat the Reapers. It doesn't make sense."

Kelly sighed a bit, another crew member with daddy issues, she was getting quite good and used to handling the daddy situations by now though. By the time they were done, the main lights on the Citadel came on signaling another day was beginning.

*****N.A.S.*****

"Shepard. Your permission is needed."

"Huh?" Shepard clutched his pillow and then opened his eyes. It wasn't Tali. "Permission for what?"

"An asari has shown up from Galactic Elite with your outfits for the night. I have checked her out and confirmed with Ms. Lawson she is the correct person."

"Very good, have C-Sec let her through. Whoever is up can bring it in."

"Very good. Shepard?"

"Yes EDI, I still trust you as does the rest of the crew."

"Thank you. Logging you out."

Shepard closed his eyes and went back to sleep.

He woke and looked at the clock, 0900. Time to get moving. He showered, got dressed and headed for the mess. He turned the corner and was greeting by the remaining crew with Wrex and Anderson. The two along with Garrus were already talking about which people to talk to about fleets and preparations.

"Morning sunshine." Shepard grunted in return at Anderson as a reply and went to get some food and coffee. He heard some of the crew still in shock over Hughes. Donnelly still wanted to kick Hughes' ass. Shepard got his items and sat down at the table. Everyone looked at him.

"What?" They pointed to the rack in the side of the mess hall. The outfits for the evening had arrived. He sighed, he hoped it was more comfortable than it looked. One had a purple trim that matched Tali's he figured it was his. Anderson filled him in on the political issues and who they needed to talk too for the night. Lehe had invited all of the right people. There was work to be done.

Finally they ended and Anderson had one last question. "Shepard, just curious, why didn't you pick the perfect women? Mirandi does have everything you like. I think Tali is much better of course, but still, I'm curious."

Shepard brought up his omni-tool saying nothing. Everyone leaned in to see the vid he was projecting. He brought up a vid of Miranda's father. Then he put Miranda's hair over the man's head. Everyone got a little crept out at the male Miranda. Shepard just nodded his head.

"Thanks for ruining that for all of us Shepard." Joker spoke as he was still drawn to the figure in shock.

Ed came over to the Sven laughing, "Sure you're not after a little gay after all Sven?" everyone laughed as Sven hit Ed in the gut and he fell to the ground laughing.

Shepard just nodded his head and chewed.

*****N.A.S.*****

The night was arriving. All of the women were dressed except Tali. Lehe bought her to back room with Liadi and Kasumi so no one else would see. Lehe turned on the lights and on two quarian like maniquins with two slightly different dresses on them. Liadi gasped, Kasumi let out a low whistle. Tali backed up a bit as her eyes got wide.

"Tal, now that's a scandalous dress. I mean damn! Miri wishes she had something like this." Kasumi went over and admired it.

"I..I can't wear that." Tali stammered while looking for support from her friends.

Lehe was not amused, but her reply was so pleasant it was scary.

"But YOU will."


	76. Chapter 74

_Nusquam Alius Res (Nothing else Matters)_

_Chapter 74_

Shepard and Garrus were out early welcoming key guests. Would they support the war, did they believe in the Reapers? Although the politicians would not say anything, most of the military representatives offered some support or asked to speak to them later. At a minimum, everyone would welcome an excuse to build a bigger a military, to try and get up on the other species. Garrus and Shepard both hoped it wasn't lip service. Shepard was not in his full evening wear yet. He gave nothing away as to his wife may be. Groans were heard as the betting was official closed. Shepard looked over at Garrus as they sat down in some empty seats.

"I don't think I want to be here when all of the money is taken."

"Don't worry about it. They can afford it." Garrus laughed. "Damn cameras are everywhere following your every more."

"Yeah, I noticed, should be quite a night. Anderson is talking to the turians. They seem the most worried about the reapers. At least the military."

"Well, the military is always looking for a reason to beef up the fleet. I couldn't believe Hackett asked for them to add some more ships, dreadnoughts at that."

"Yeah, we just missed him when he came in." Shepard felt a hand on his shoulder. His smile fell when he saw who it was. "Charlie, doing better? We didn't know about your condition at the time sorry."

The man still looked high, his goddesses supporting him. "I'm not bi-polar, I'm bi-winning. I win here", he looked at the asari on his right, "and I win there", he looked at the human on his left. "Now I am going to win at that table over there." The three walked off, the goddesses giggling.

"Why did we save him Shepard? I mean with what TIM pulled last night we should have let him rot."

"I know, but what's a ship without a good cook? She was important." They laughed. They started to get up when a quarian female landed in Shepard's lap. His reflexes went to grab her, but a green Bul'Tak made them move back before anyone could really see the reaction.

*****N.A.S.*****

"Just put it on, you'll like it." Lehe smiled and dragged Tali to the dress on the right.

"You can't be serious? It defies gravity, it'll never stay on me. You can't be serious!" Tali resisted the matriarch.

"This will do the trick. Double sided tape and some spray on glue." Lehe smiled kindly, Tali's eyes got bigger.

"No way. Everyone will see…..everything! That's for John and me."

"You mean to tell me that wearing a skin tight outfit that shows off everything is worse than this?" Lehe tried to work some logic on the terrified young woman before her.

"But it actually doesn't show my skin. So much of my skin. The Ladies actually wore this?"

"Well not quite like this, not all of them could pull this off, but that was three hundred year old fashion. This is, well updated." Lehe didn't let go of Tali's shoulder.

Tali shook her head. "No one else is even close to this. This is a joke right?"

"No one else is the star of the show Lady. You will shine above them all. You cannot be upstaged by someone else." She sighed. Lehe went back to the door and called for Miranda and Liara to join them. Others who were curious joined them, but only Hannah, Shala, and Chawkas also slipped in.

"See ladies, this is why she needs to walk like a lady and not an engineer. Take a look."

Miranda did a rare double eyebrow arch and Liara blushed as they saw the dress.

"Yes Tali, you have the body to work this dress. But she's right you can plod along." Miranda studied the dress. "Very elegant. You may even show me up in my second tier dress. Barely."

Liara was silent. The three older women had already been indulging themselves. Shala leaned over to Tali. "Wear it, show the galaxy what a quarian looks like! Shepard won't be able to keep his hands off you though." Now Tali blushed as Liadi giggled.

"You there!" Lehe pointed at Liadi. "You will keep a watch out on her and make sure it stays on properly. Here is some extra spray and tape just in case."

"What if I have to go to the bathroom." Tali was sure that would stop the nonsence.

"The meals you have been eating will bind you a bit. You may have to pee, but that's it. I am fully prepared young Lady. We can do this the easy way or hard way. But, it will be done. For Rannoch."

At the mention of the homeworld Tali slumped a bit. Lehe smiled in victory, but Tali used it to shoot by them and open the door. She stopped outside seeing everyone looking at a large screen in the room. She clenched her fists and swore.

*****N.A.S.*****

Shepard stared at the quarian in his lap who now hugged him as he tried to back away without touching her the wrong way. She clung to him though. The cameras watched. "Who are you? And please get off of me. My wife, well you don't want to make her angry. Besides, why aren't you at Omega ready to go to Rannoch?" Now Shepard was starting to ask the questions as the quarian seemed to ignore him and snap vids with her omni-tool. Garrus just enjoyed the show. Everyone turned to look.

"Up close, you are cute for an alien. I'm Lita'Orn nar Idenna. You must have heard of me." Shepard shook his head.

Garrus leaned in. "Oh yeah, the dancer or something that took off her mask and kissed the guy on stage. Weren't you sick for a bit?"

"See, he knows who I am. I was going to go, but got tickets to this. How could I pass up meeting the Keeper? Married, bonded, or mated, whatever, for real or not." She squirmed in his lap a bit. Shepard stood up, she was shorter and lighter than Tali, he barely felt her weight on him as she didn't let go.

"You really do not want to do this. Keeper says no." Shepard had his hands in the air as a security officer came up behind them.

"Fine. I'll go, but I'll catch you later. No one can dance like me, see you on the floor." She dropped her legs to the ground and left for her seat. Her arm lingering on Shepard's.

As she left Garrus chuckled, "Man, she does not know what she's in for."

Shepard looked around and saw the camera's focusing on him. "Let's go Garrus."

*****N.A.S.*****

Tali was seething, one of her own touched her Elz-hikic. She'd pay, the little bos'tet would pay.

"Ha. Weak." Chawhas sipped on her brandy. "All of you actually." She looked around the room. "This woman." She pointed to Hannah. "Years ago asked me to look after her son as a second mother and I did. Reported on him to her and fixed him up. But all of you! If I was 30 years younger and had your bodies again I'd had Shepard before anyone knew I was there and it'd have been over. Mine! All this bickering. Take what's yours Tali before he's gone. This is some good brandy, another glass please." Hannah laughed in a fit of giggles through her hand. All the other women were in shock at the mother of the Normandy's outburst.

Did everyone women want John? Lost in her thoughts and anger, Tali didn't notice two asari picking her up to drag her back until it was too late.

In the room Tali went to a wall as the doors closed. "No, I can't." Tali folded her arms and backed into a corner.

Lehe had enough, she had cracked other quarians, but this one was stubborn. Lehe opened her locket and brought it to Tali's face. "Look at them! Look! No masks, proud until the end. I want to see their graves. Thousands of us want to see our loved ones one last time. To continue helping our people. A little dress to help things go over and show off the quarians is too much to ask now? Everything is at stake. Those council bastards can still change their minds you know. Stop being a child. I know it's a lot and you didn't ask for it, but it is all the same." Lehe let the word sink in. She saw Tali process and finally accept the words.

"It's just a dress right? Okay. I'm sorry."

"Very good. Ladies, lets help her."

*****N.A.S.*****

The crowd was in and seated and the event was to start soon. Garrus waved to someone and went to a table in the back as Shepard followed curious. Garrus stopped at the last table as everyone waved or grabbed for them.

"Hello, glad you could make it."

"Of course, thank you. How could I refuse?"

Shepard saw it was Linda's roommate. He looked at Garrus who had blocked him out focusing on the young woman before him.

"Good. I'll save a dance for you."

"Why can't I be up with you?"

"Yes Garrus why?"

Garrus cursed his luck, another bad wingman. "I have to be with whom the officials set me up with, I'll ditch the uptight lady when the event ends and we can head out."

"Oh good. I looked up some pics on the net on turians. You all look very sleek out of the armor." She winked at him.

Garrus's manibles opened in a happy gesture. "Until then." Remembering what Shepard did for Tali a few times he reached down and grabbed her hand kissing it. Having enough, Shepard grabbed Garrus and pulled him away.

"Let's go loverboy."

"You know it. Jealous Shepard? Don't worry, they'll always be apart. I got this covered. Foolproof." He saw the look of doubt his friends face. "Foolproof."

*****N.A.S.*****

Tali wore an overcoat she found on the wall. The small train of her dress just peeked out beneath it. Everyone tried to see more of it, but Tali clung to the coat for dear life. She couldn't believe she had gotten into the dress. No one had ever touched her but John, and in the space of few days it seemed like everyone had, or seen her. Another issue to be resolved by being out of the suit she guessed.

Shepard and crew came in. Everyone was marveling at each other. Whistles abounded though the small setup room. Garrus and Shepard went to finish putting on their outfits. Joker limped in to the winner of his contest.

"Hi Kiki. You look great." Joker looked at the ravishing redhead. Just how he liked them. He looked her over, a nice tight flat butt.

"You look nice too. Let me help you." She slid her very warm hands over Joker and straightened him up a bit and walked with him.

Chawkas saw the interaction. "Et tu Moreau? You know she's Cerberus right? I mean she has to be. She just knew, just now how to hold you in your condition. Honey." She looked at the confused look on the woman's face. "Drop the act, and if you hurt him. I'll have Shepard hurt you. I have the power!"

Hannah came over, "Excuse her, enjoy yourselves." She snickered and led Chakwas away. "I thought you held your liquor better doctor." They both laughed.

Gabby snuck up on Ken and patted him on the ass making him jump. "Aye woman that belongs to someone already!"

"Ya damn right. You can clean up nice." Ken smiled in the standard Tuxedo taking her hand and leading her away while looking her over.

The other engineering couple was already going at it, kissing and caressing each other.

"It's only been a few days. Even without the enviro-suit's hormone suppression you can wait a bit longer." Malda stepped in between them and pushed them apart. "Go to your seats and get ready." She smiled as they left remember her own young love on Rannoch.

"The prize has arrived!" Kasumi squealed and appeared on Jacob's back as he carried her out.

Sven found Miranda, she looked devastating in an all-black grown with a short train. Every curve showing, she looked incredible. She smiled a bit at him, then looked cross. "What?"

Sven shook his head and looked down at her. "Nothing. Just you look wow."

"Of course I know. Come, escort me out."

Sven offered his arm. He saw Shepard coming in as they left and gave him a dirty look, he couldn't keep the image of Miranda's father with her hair out of his mind. Shepard and Garrus laughed.

"What are those two laughing at?"

"Nothing Miranda. Nothing." Sven looked at her and smiled, but couldn't get the image out of his mind.

Ed saw them walk by and had to look away to keep from laughing, the look on his friends face was priceless. Ed saw Jack, he didn't know what to say. "You..you're in a dress? I'm taking a pic, ack!"

Jack's hand was on his throat glowing blue. "You're going to do what? You ought to be wearing the dress! I look ridiculous."

Ed tapped her arm and she let go. "You look okay. Just a little awkward. I'll won't report you to the ship's anti-harassment officer for your remarks either. I'm in a good mood."

"Oh, why is that? Look, just keep my glass filled with alcohol and we'll be fine."

Ed whispered in her ear the details of Miranda looking like her father and Sven's reaction. They laughed, and agreed Sven was their mark for the night. They would have fun.

Garrus walked up to his official date. "You know, Gir'la you could have just given me your name. But, I had to find it out on my own."

"Heard you liked the chase. Anyways, you look presentable. The hierarchy demands we do our race proud. Although with this bunch at a high class function it shouldn't be hard for us to do." She rolled her eyes and looked at the people leaving for the main room.

"Hey, those are my friends."

"Even that Cerberus plant? Where's your security?"

"Oh her, yeah. She's come up clean in the security reviews. Not a problem, we're adults." He kept getting closer to her until he was centimeters from her. She stood her ground. She put a hand on his face and traced his scare. Garrus grinned, it was going to be a good night he thought. Next he felt a small fist drive under the soft spot of his dress armor. "Ugh."

"Yes, I see your hand to hand has gotten soft. Hanging around with a human does this?"

Garrus gasped for air. "No, just making you feel good about your skills." He reached out and caught her hand before it stuck again. "Can we go now?" She looked him hard in the eye and nodded. They left with Garrus limping a bit.

The Krogan men came in. Wrex bellowed and they women fell in line behind them.

"Interesting." Thane commented on the Krogan show.

"Yes, being with Shepard is interesting. How are you feeling Thane?"

"Good Samara. And you?"

"Fine. I hope this works and is not a waste of time. There is still much to be done." Thane nodded in agreement and offered his arm which she took. Liadi and Kelly followed them in. Liadi had a job to do and Kelly was too busy observing everyone in a social setting to remember her date. Finally, the older women walked out happily sipping on their drinks to keep their buzz going. Junior was taking notes and walking as Mordin spouted his observations on the hormone driven show before them.

Lehe had a helper watching everyone, to keep them in line. No one would ruin the evening. No one. They would intervene as needed. Everyone was gone but five. Her, the Keepers, and the Protectors. She saw Shepard and Kal approach. Calda came up and clung to Kal's arm. Lehe, just could not look at Calda's face for long. She was glad to be changing the quarian ideal of beauty. She saw Kal beaming and pitied the poor man for what was about to happen to him and his mate. She shook her head and turned to Shepard and Tali still wrapped in the overcoat.

"You know what to do. The room will remain dark. Announce them Protector and then they will enter. Afterwards we will introduce the rest of the uncovered quarians. She hoped the camera man remembered to use the soft lens on Calda. Kal nodded and left with Calda for their podium. "You also know what to do, go." John left for the hallway and waited.

Lehe turned to Tali. "Confidence, it's a new day for the quarians. It'll be wonderful trust me."

Tali left for John waiting for her in the passageway. She hugged him, breathing him in deeply. She felt better already. Nervously she took off the coat and remembered what Miranda, Kasumi, and Liara had said. Walk with confidence and she would look great. If she faltered, well, they stopped talking.

Shepard helped take the coat off of Tali and was stunned by the dress, a high slit on both sides, a plunging neckline with no support, and it seemed see through except for most strategic places. He was stunned and speechless. Not having seen her in few days he grabbed her and bought her in for a kiss as he started to grope her.

"OW!" Shepard pulled back clutching his hands. Lehe was there with her cane in the air.

"That dress is not for you to mess up. You can control yourself for a few hours. I'll be watching. It's almost time. Be ready. The others have seated themselves in the dark. The spotlight is ready."

One of the other Matriarchs approached and looked Tali over. "I made a damn fine dress I think." She looked at Shepard and coughed. "A little to fine maybe, Lady, you might want to take care of that before Lehe's cane does."

Tali followed the asari's gaze and saw the rooster trying to show it was ready. John looked down. "Shit, if I had known you were wearing that, I'd worn two pair of underwear." He adjusted himself as quickly as he could while the women laughed.

They heard Kal announce them as the Keeper and the Lady of Rannoch, no names yet. Shepard chuckled and took Tali's arm. He reached out and grabbed her behind which was met with a quick and painful blow from Lehe's cane. He grinned. "Totally worth it."

"Next time, I draw blood. I know how to use this." She shook the cane at him. Shepard backed down and walked to the opening of the room.

"I have to go to the bathroom." Tali looked around for an escape. Fighting Geth seemed easier than this.

"It's just nerves. You're fine." He guided her firmly.

Tali leaned on him a bit, feeling better. She thought about her walk and held her chin up. A thick gold necklace hung on her neck. She saw the council's area through the door and spotlight approaching. Liadi was off to the right in case she needed help. She remembered her lines. The spotlight drew closer. She felt less nervous entering Shepard's room for the first time. What would the galaxy, the fleet, the room think of her, them? They walked closer to the spotlight. It was waiting for them at the entry to the main room. Tali stopped and froze.

"Don't worry, everything will be fine." He patted her hand and they entered the spotlight together.


	77. Chapter 75

_Nusquam Alius Res (Nothing else Matters)_

_Chapter 75_

Everyone looked through the dark at the spotlight. Waiting to see who would be on Shepard's arm. First they saw a foot, a black shoe with a greyish leg that went on till the high slit ended at the waist. Most where too far away to see the shape of the shin. Some could see it on the big screen above the floor. Two prominent toes stuck out from the black shoes. Confusion seemed to reign in the murmurs building in the room.

A thin waist shrouded in a purple and gold lace revealed a very flattering figure. The bottom of the neckline started at the waist and stopped just covering the woman's breasts. Her figure was easily seen though most of the fabric. A think gold necklace seemed to shrink the long elegant neck making it more human like. A hand clasped Shepards, people saw three digits on it. The murmurs increased. Grey or purple, but not an asari? What was she?

Above the necklace, hair. The rumble increase. An asari with a wig, it couldn't be, the fingers didn't match. Thick jet black hair that had some highlights in it. People strained to see the screen or look directly at the woman coming in to view. A short gasp and then silence as a slightly smaller than human head broke into the spotlight with a slight nervous smile on her face. Large eyes shown reflecting light back into the darkness. No one could see if she had ears, or holes like an asari with her hair down. Many thought it had to be the asari with a human hair wig on. She had very human features whatever she was, and was very pretty.

A voice announced the presence of John Shepard vas Normandy zar Rannoch and his Lady, Tali Shepard vas Normandy zar Rannoch. Silence came over the crowd except for the Normandy crew who cheered. The couple approached the council. People in the crowd started running the name through their omni-tools. The whispers grew. A Quarian! That's what they looked like? People stared in disbelief. How was she out of her suit, did they all look like that?

Shepard and Tali stopped in front of a shocked council. Tali's smile waivered a bit until Shepard leaned over and kissed her on the lips. Not in the script that Lehe had laid out. He smiled and slightly bowed before the council as Tali remembered to just follow his lead and did the same. Councilor Tevos smiled, Tali felt a little better. The turian and Salarian councilor were still speechless as was the crowd.

"We welcome the quarians here. We hope they are ready to join the galactic society again. It is good to see a quarian again."

Tali tried not to frown. It wasn't like her people asked to leave. Be gracious she told herself. "Thank you. We are glad to be here again in this capacity."

"Have you resolved your differences with the Geth?"

Shepard spoke up. "See for yourself."

The voice announced the Geth envoy Legion and his date Linda Dee. Legion entered the light with his date on his arm and stood next to Shepard. Linda smiled and bounced a bit on her toes. Even in heels, the Geth towered over her.

"Council, we are an envoy of the Geth. The Geth and Quarians are at peace. Rannoch has been turned over to the Keepers."

The turian councilor lost it, Shepard never mentioned this to them. "Quarians in the open. Geth with dates. Shepard explain yourself. This is…is preposterous. They attacked us and killed you just two short years ago." He continued to stare at Tali.

Shepard was prepared, "Council, the Geth were in a civil war. We helped to end their war and destroyed the ones who helped attacked the citadel those years ago. We have been to Rannoch and the Geth have it ready for the quarians to return. They have attacked no one and are quite friendly. They didn't kill me two years ago, we know this."

Shocked cries were heard in the crowd. Some cursed the Geth. "We mean organics no harm and will help as we can. If not, we desire peace and to be left alone. We are in alliance with the quarians. Our goals are the same. The quarians will represent both of our species."

"Shepard, you need people to join the council. Where are they?" The turian seemed to be backing off the acceptance.

"We have billons of Geth, sentient beings, and more quarians join us every day. Also, thousands of asari who once called Rannoch home."

"But what of the fleet, the ones in suits? Will they be gone. Those quarians?" He sneered at them. The end of the Migrant Fleet would be welcomed news.

Back on script Tali thought and answered. "Why would a true quarian weare a suit to hide themselves? We have a fleet and people to command it." She finished and the lights came up to reveal the other non-suited quarians present. On the large screen, the camera panned and lingered a bit longer on Liada, but gave time to the other quarians who also stood unsuited, except Calda who noticed she seemed a bit out of focus and only had a quick shot.

"Yes, why would a quarian need a suit to be friendly with the Geth. Who date. Humans of course." The turian shook his head.

The salarian finally spoke up, "Well, we've waited three hundred years for one of these events, let's take the vote and proceed."

Tevos smiled as the vote was cast in a rare public session. "The council welcomes the quarians and geth together as an associate member."

Tali beamed, they were one stop closer to acceptance again. Closer to ending the travels of her people. The turian brought reality back. "First order of business for you is to rid the galaxy of those rust buckets, since they are not true quarians." He air quoted around the words true quarian. He saw the looks directed at him and sighed. "After the party of course."

It was done, all of the house lights came on. Tali hugged John tight and cried as the people came to the floor to see them. Music came up not heard in three hundred years. Tali recognized it as old quarian songs from the ships. Lights of all colors danced around the room, the party had begun.

John and Tali reached Kal's podium and although no one could hear the announcement he bonded them. Kal and John looked at each other both thinking the other had bad taste in woman. Really bad.

On the dance floor, people had cleared out of the way as Legion approached and looked apprehensively at him. He released his dates hand and to the shock and enjoyment of everyone broke into the the only dance he knew at the time, the robot. Apparently what made a quarian party great was vast amounts of liquor.

Grunt looked at the crowd. No fighting tonight. He sighed and drank some Ryncol. After a few he looked at his fellow bored but tipsy Krograns. Finally, a great idea hit him, it was time to put his plan into action. He would surpass his battlemaster. He signaled for his mates to follow him. Wrex chuckled and went back to looking at the crowd. Looking for threats.

"Rumbe. Want to come back to Tuchanka with me? You've been with Shepard long enough to prove yourself. Come with me when we leave tonight. We could use some Normandy cred. Great battles still await."

Rumbe nodded and drank more.

Tali was mobbed as she tried to make her way over to Liadi for some help with her dress. Even Shepard couldn't keep everyone away. As Liadi waited she opened her omni-tool and started to catch up on some tactics. She also wanted to see if the fleet had reacted yet. Lost in her thoughts, she suddenly felt someone slip in to the seat next to her. She turned to see a very handsome human smiling at her.

"Hello beautiful."

"Me?"

"Of course, even with the little bit of hair you have up there, you and your sister are quite pretty."

Liadi looked puzzled for a moment. "Oh Tali, she's not my sister, but thank you." She blushed. The human had light blonde hair, was tall at two meters, and had a slender build. He was dressed in a nice tuxedo.

"I stand corrected miss?"

"Liadi. Liai'Ketnil vas Normandy"

He looked into her eyes, she seemed speechless for a moment, as he took her hand. She hadn't felt like this since her own Elz-hikic was still alive. He looked at the diagrams on her omni-tool.

"Oh, tactics, I love them, can't be too sharp when everyone depends on you."

Liadi smiled. "Yes, oh, and your name?"

"Segrius." He smile broadly at her. "Prodigious Segrius , at your service. Anytime."

Liadi felt a giggle coming when she heard her name being called. Tali and John had finally made it over to her.

"Liadi, I need your help. Let's go."

"Sure Tali, oh and meet my new friend." Liadi turned and the man was gone. "Prodigious…" Her voice trailed off in disappointment. "Okay, let's go."

The three went to find the bathroom. They passed a table with everyone still seated. Kasumi, Jacob, Jack, Ed, Samara, and Thane all sat together.

"Why aren't we up in the open? This sucks." Jack leaned back and slammed down another drink.

"Most of the people at this table are law breakers. You included. You don't need to be seen." Samara kept her guard up and scanned the room. Jack pouted at the truthful information. At least Ed kept the drinks coming she thought.

Shepard, Tali, and Liadi finally reached a bathroom reserved for the use of VIPs. In the hallway they heard a low rumbling sound. It grew louder as they approached the doors.

"What is that?" Tali reached for the purse Liadi was carrying and took out a pistol. Shepard already had his out and was surprised by his prepared wife.

"Don't know. Sounds like a earth animal from some vids I remember. Like a whale?"

The women looked questionably at Shepard. "A what?"

"Nevermind. Liadi connect C-Sec and stand back. Tali, you're going to fight in that?"

"Try and stop me."

From the men's door on the right Garus stumbled out, sweating. "My favorite couple! What's up? Dancing with two women on opposite sides of the room is tiring." Garrus was happy about the situation so far. They all heard the rumble again. "Yeah, that's be going on since I got here." He saw weapons drawn and took out his pistol. He looked at Tali. "You're going to let her fight in that? Then again, you let Miranda fight in that cat suit." He smirked and looked past Shepard's annoyed look.

"Tali, check the ladies restroom on the left." She nodded and entered to clear the room.

"C-Sec is trying to come Captain." Liadi backed up to make sure no one else came in to the corridor. The door closed behind Tali. The rumble intensified, but no voices could be heard behind the family bathroom door was in front of them.

"Could be anything. Bomb ready to off? It's getting louder and longer. Closer to the end I'd say." Garrrus was focused on the door now.

Shepard looked behind him at the sea of people, C-Sec would take some time and rumble was becoming a constant hum. The walls were slightly shaking too. Whatever it was would be completing soon. No choice he thought. Shepard nodded to Garrus and kicked the door. Guns drawn, they came in to the bathroom and froze.

Before them, Grunt was pumping as fast as he could behind Lungis while Cunni seemed passed out the floor on the far side of the room. The rumble was Lingis obviously enjoying herself. Before they could turn away from the sight, they heard Grunt shout.

"WHOSE YOUR CAPTAIN AND BATTLEMASTER!"

The men smirked and then Shepard turned pale as he heard Lingus reply "KEELAH Captain!" and a blue mop bucket fell off her head. Garrus busted out laughing as Tali came up behind them hearing a deep sounding Kee'lah.

"Bos'tet why did you enter without me and." Tali stopped taking in the scene in front of her. "Why…why is there a bucket?"

Having heard the call for C-Sec, Kasumi appeared next to Tali, snapped a vid and called out "Awkward!" Laughing as she faded away again.

Grunt finally noticed the group as Shepard covered Tali's eyes. He didn't stop. "As clan leader you can watch, it is your right."

"STOP THIS NOW!" Tali shouted as Lingus let lose a loud final rumble from her throat. A pop was heard as she fell to the floor.

"Grunt, just clean up and come back. Cunni, Lingus, ummm….come, and I mean get back to the table when you're ready." Shepard was trying not to laugh.

"It was her idea battlemaster." Grunt pointed to Cunni who was helping Lungis up. She said playing Captain and Engineer would make things better." He thought about it for a moment and continued. "It did."

"GRUNT! Do not ruin this night for my people! Come on Liadi, let's finish up." Tali and Liadi left for the women's bathroom.

Garrus continued to laugh against the wall. "She….had….a bucket…on...her….head." Finally Shepard laughed a bit too.

"Grunt, we'll talk about this later. Out!"

Cunni and Lungis left for their table. Grunt signed and went towards the men's room.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" Grunt pointed to his still engorged member.

"Shit, Grunt that's twice now. We don't want to see it. Just get your drink and get IT in your armor and let's go."

As Grunt was about to open the door, Charlie Deceptive opened it with a big grin on his red sand stained face.

"WIN!" He stumbled back to the party.

The three watched as left the scene.

Grunt entered the restroom still trying to figure out what he was supposed to do with himself when he heard some giggling from a stall. He put his drink down and looked around. Charlie's Goddesses stumbled out.

"Oh, it' you from the rescue. Big Krogan man. I liked you." The asari licked her lips. "That guy gets so high he can't get it up half the time. You however, look prepared." She looked to her human friend. "Lock the door. Embrace Eternity!"

Species two and three Grunt thought as they approached him.

Tali and Liadi came out of the bathroom ready to return to the party.

"Shepard, Liadi met someone you'll need to find him."

"Of course. Just a sec." He grabbed Tali and headed back to the family bathroom. Just as they entered and Shepard was about to close the door, the sound of crackling air was heard and a blur was seen as a cane rapped Shepard's knuckles, hard.

"Son of a bitch!"

"I should say not! You have people to meet and alliances to make. I'm watching you protector." Lehe had a no nonsense look in her eyes.

Garrus laughed as the four returned to the party. Shepard thought he heard thumping from the men's room as they left. Exiting the corridor they let two excited Hanar in after signing autographs for them. The Hanar approached the Men's and Woman's bathrooms, their voice echoing in the hallway, each going the appropriate way. The male could not open the door.

"This one is confused. The door shall not open."

"You can use the family room. Are you sure that was the terrorist Jack who vandalized our beloved moon?" The female asked.

"Yes. I believe it was her. But it doesn't make sense she could be here. I saw a Drell with her, maybe we can speak to him."

"True. But, this one is horny and desires your attention. The family room is quite large." The female continued.

"Yes, it is. But, you are quite drunk. You can barely hover around correctly. It is quite embarrassing. I must check on this. By the enkindlers, C-Sec will surely arrest her now." The male turned and left as the females tentacles all dropped limp and down in disappointment.

The female Hanar watched her mate leave and was turning to enter the bathroom when Grunt opened the door. The asari and human had not lasted long. He still needed to figure out what to do with his erection. He needed to ask Wrex or Shepard in private. He bumped into the female Hanar hovering in front of him.

"This one is sorry for the interference." She looked down. "This one is pleased to see you. I have been left alone." Before Grunt could react, two tentacles gripped him around the waist and two by his shaft. Grunt was quite pleased by the sensation. Grunt drank some and was surprised by the Hanar who seemed to move randomly in front of him. She took his drink and put it down as she turned around. A tentacle unsnapped part of her from the hovering unit.

Grunt was trying to remember Garrus's advice from the club. He smiled as he remembered it and was greeted by what he wanted. Two holes is a female, one with junk was a male. Damn turian was good for something besides fighting. He looked up when he heard the door close around him and realized he was back in the family bathroom.

"This one can provide you pleasure. Just only use a small amount. I will assume responsibility for the rest."

Grunt looked for something, anything to grab. Even that human in the men's room had something to grab. He saw the female lower herself to the appropriate height as all of her tentacles wraped themselves around Grunt so only the tip remained out. Grunt grabbed the top of the hover unit and pushed the few centimeters he was currently allowed.

"This one is receiving too much." All of her tentacles shot straight out and she fell to the floor. Grunt saw her form breathing and shrugged. Four he thought. He picked up his drink and left for the party, his armor still bulging.

*****N.A.S.*****

Jack's table was relaxing when a Hanar approached. It stopped beside Thane who was talking to his son. Curious, Thane stopped and turned to the male. As everyone saw lights and heard odd tones, he nodded in understanding. The Hanar seemed to be working itself up. It's tentacles rolling up at the ends. Finally, Thane spoke.

"Yes, that is the Jack you seek, but you shall do nothing. You may have head of me, Thane Krios."

The Hanar stopped. It's tentacles dropped and it left to return to his mate. The table breathed a collective sigh of relief. The Hanar passed a drinking Krogan as he returned who smirked at him. The Krogan smelled odd yet familiar. Its lower armor was askew. As he entered the corridor to the bathrooms he saw a pink tentacle lying out of the family bathroom door. He jetted over as fast as he could.


	78. Chapter 76

_Nusquam Alius Res (Nothing else Matters)_

_Chapter 76_

As the Hanar raced to his mate, two women stumbled out of the men's room. An asari holding up a human.

"She needs help!" The asari screamed as she drug the human into the hallway.

"Yes, you are correct, my wife does." The hanar approached his wife and remotely activated her hover unit only for her to begin falling out of it.

C-Sec finally arrived to investigate the scene. A turian Captain strode towards the group.

"We got a call, what's going on here? Should you four even be here?" He saw large traces of red sand on the asari and human.

"Get get us to a hospital! I think she overdosed." The asari pleaded and did seem in pain.

The turian sighed, "Fine, let's get you four somewhere safe and figure this out. Boys, make a hole."

The C-Sec officers surrounded the group and made for an exit while calling for medical help.

*****N.A.S.*****

Shepard, Tali, and Liadi got back to their table and sat down in silence. Kasumi appeared behind Tali.

"Wow, even Krogan dream of you." She smiled wide.

"Please Kasumi, not now. I don't even want to think about…about that." Tali put her head in her hands, but hit John who was laughing quickly.

A C-Sec officer approached John, "Sir, your guest and friend arrived separately. We will get both of them to the area on time."

"Very good, thanks. Tell Bailey I owe him another one." John nodded and turned back to a questioning group of women. "Insurance, you'll see."

Tali didn't like the sound of it.

*****N.A.S.*****

On the small collection of ships near Omega, cheers had gone up since the shocked silence of seeing John and Tali enter the room. More shock as a Geth announced itself, had a date, and was accepted by the quarians present, even an admiral. But, Tali drew everyone's attention. They all thought she was beautiful. She was with Shepard of all people.

As youth they had seen various pictures of quarians and each other before becoming adults. But not enough to say what was desirable as a group. On pilgrimage, exposed to the galaxy they conformed to the others around them. The commenters on the vid were raving about Tali and her friend who was always nearby that looked similar. There were a few shots of a woman with Kal, but no one wanted to see her again. They continued to watch taking it all in. Going home, peace with the Geth, and no suits. No one could ask for better protectors.

*****N.A.S.*****

John was about to get up with Tali to talk to some volous about securing supplies for Rannoch when the small Lita'Orn nar Idenna sat in his lap again making him jump. She hugged him.

"Thank you, this is marvelous. I'll make a dance just for the two of you. I'll head to Omega tomorrow!" She squirmed in his lap.

Tali had enough. "Excuse, get out of his lap. Once was bad enough, but you know what's going on now." Her rage was beginning to show through.

"Fine fine. Hero of the galaxy, got the man. You can spare a few moments, right?" Lita looked at Tali and went to stroke John's head.

Tali bared her teeth and started to move towards the quarian. Liadi didn't stop her and nodded in approval. Lita didn't know why, but when she saw the aggressive posture and the teeth, she bolted out of John's lap and fell on the floor. She looked up, nervous.

"Fine, stop being a show off and help your people. Leave my Elz-hikic alone. Got it!"

"Elz-hikic. This is real? I'm sorry, I…nevermind, sorry." Lita scampered away in to the crowd, only a few people had seen the exchange. Them and the camera.

*****N.A.S.*****

As John and Tali stepped in to the spotlight, the asari and human commentator raged about her, the head of clan Zorah smiled. She smiled and laughed. The message from asari made sense now. She sent a message to the leaders of a few clans in particular and copied the rest. It was a glorious event. More was changing than Tali probably knew. She watched the event unfold, what a great time for all quarians she thought.

The leader of the Fu'bar clan had been watching the event like all quarians, she laughed at the commentators review of Tali. She saw Calda in the back, bonded to Kal. Good she thought, it would raise the clan's presence and prestige. A Zorah marrying an alien, it's all and the best they could do. She heard a beep and saw a message from Zorah clan leader. She chuckled and opened it. Her face fell, as her mind put the pieces together. This was not good. The galaxy would get it all wrong! She was furious. See looked at the vid, long shots on Tali, quick and out of focus on Calda. She forwarded the message to the Conclave leader demanding he do something. She read the simple message again.

_Who's ugly now?_

She slammed her fists on the table and everyone looked at her. Bik.

*****N.A.S.*****

Orel'Get vas Return had the admirals watch the event with him so they talk about reactions on the spot. Things were already going badly when a member of the communications team locked the transmission in so no one could delay or alter it. It was too late to try and remove the code. It turned out she was with the Daughters of Rannoch. The admirals all looked at the ground as the civilian leader glared at them.

They all watched as an unsuited Tali entered on John's arm. They listened as the commentators raved about Tali and how beautiful she was. They didn't put her down, the leaders were shocked. They saw Shepard force their hand with the Geth as part of the acceptance and groaned. He had put them in a difficult spot. The Conclave leader received a priority message and sighed. He forwarded it to the admirals.

"Well, what do you suggest we do about this? The reintroduction after pilgrimage was done for a reason. All of the younger ones will be lost on this issue."

Unseen, Daro touched her mask. She remembered her Elz-hikic not so pleasant reaction to seeing her. Now, she could show them all. If they thought Tali was beautiful she would be an angel. She remembered the anger of returning and the vids saying she wasn't desirable. Now Tali had proved them wrong. She smiled beneath her mask. Plans were already changing in her mind. She needed to get out of this suit. Get seen fast. Looks would help, she didn't need to hide behind suit. She could see the balance of power shifting. The message made her laugh now. Who's ugly indeed?

The male admirals weren't sure what to think. Like most quarians they took the vids upon return as not serious or worthwhile. Especial when force feed who or what was beautiful. But, many still took them seriously. The leaders of the clans took it seriously enough. They knew the younger generations would easily embrace Tali and follow her if nothing was done. Returning home and galactic acceptance could not be turned down.

"Sir, all we have as leverage is the fleet. Shepard needs our ships. How we will hold the tide of those who just want to return I don't know. He did say he didn't want the position, even ceremoniously. We could have Kal and Clada take it. Please the fleet, and certain clan leaders." The words weren't sure, but Han didn't know what else to say.

"No. It will look too much like a ploy. We need play this out and just let the people tire of the alien."

The room was shocked at Daro's words. Orel looked at her, knowing she was scheming something. But, for now she made sense for once. "Yes, it may be best for now. They will slip up eventually. We'll have to pacify the fleet until then. It's quite a show isn't it?" Orel turned back to the screen, looking at every nuance of the couple and the other quarians. "What is that Geth doing and why does it have a date!"

*****N.A.S.*****

The main part of the party was done, but the event continued in full swing. Shepard and the team had talked to anyone who would listen and had some good leads on securing help with the Reapers. Finally, Shepard had a promise to fulfill. He led a surprised Tali over to couch where Emily Wong was waiting for them. Emily saw them and smiled.

Finally Emily thought, her long waited interview with Shepard and a scoop of being the first to interview the hottest couple in the galaxy. She smiled and waved them over to a couch. She readied her camera and sat down. The couple smiled and sat down close to each other a very large couch. Tali crossed her legs, adjusted her dress, and held on to John's hand. She seemed nervous to Emily, but the interview wouldn't be bad, she would calm them down. They nodded they were ready and the camera came on. Emily introduced herself and then turned to the couple.

"Well now, Captain Shepard. Let me congratulate you on your marriage to a stunningly beautiful woman. If all of the quarians look like her and her friend we earth girls are in trouble." She chuckled, and it had the affect Emily wanted. She could see them laugh a bit and relax.

"Seriously, what's it like to be out of those suits?"

"It's wonderful. I hope all quarians will be able to experience it soon." Tali smiled as she spoke, still gripping John's hand.

"I see, now, when did you two know it was love?" Emily would work her way to the more difficult questions, but started small.

Liadi was standing to the side of the couch taking in the situation. She felt a tap on right shoulder and turned to look. She saw nothing, but felt a presence on her left. Prodigious was back. She smiled at him.

"I'm back, did you miss me?" He sipped on a drink and offered her one. "I wasn't sure, so it's just water. You look…hot"

Liadi was thirsty. "Thank you, I am hot, all the lights in here. So, you like tactics?"

"Who doesn't. We keep everyone alive. It's not engineering as they seem to think." He glanced over at Tali as he spoke.

Liadi smirked, "True, but they do keep the lights on. Besides who wants to stare at a drive core all day?"

"Are you sure you're a quarian?" He laughed and smiled at her.

Liadi shifted on her feet. "Yes, there is more to us than tech and engines Mr. Segrius."

"Oh, you remembered my name, I'm flattered." He reached out and held her hand again. Liadi blushed. As she drank some water she realized his earlier compliment on being hot and what he really went. She blushed more. "Something wrong?"

"No. No, everything is fine. So, how to you take on a single ship in combat?"

"Checking my credentials I see. I'm up for it. Well…"

A commotion startled Liadi who looked to see a woman barge in to the interview. When she turned back, Prodigious was gone. She looked around but found no trace of him.

Emily had just gotten in to the main part of the Cerberus part of the interview and Shepard was answering her truthfully and the fact that he still had a crew of aliens. It was a fascinating story. Then, the bitch of bitches broke through and sat on the other side of the couch looking disgusted at Tali and composed herself. She broke right in ignoring Emily, but Shepard seemed oddly clam.

"This is Khalisah al Jilani with Westerlund News, are you ready for a real interview Captain?"

Tali tensed up at the woman who kept trying to make John look bad. John was not surprised at all. He smiled at the woman.

"Of course, I thought it was brave of you to join us in coming out at the party." John smiled and lifted Tali on to his lap. "Let me make room."

Khalisah looked at him wondering what was going on. The alien was firmly in his lap and seemed quite happy. "Room for what Captain?" The crowd around them opened up and an asari burst through all smiles.

"Khalisah. Oh Khalisah. I knew you loved me. To surprise everyone in the galaxy with the news through, I never imagined. I love you!" She embraced Khalisah and sat next to her kissing her cheek.

"Wicay! What are you doing here? I"

John interrupted, "Well, we knew of your relationship and knew you would want to do this. No problem, glad we could help from one inter-species couple to another. It's our pleasure." He smiled and then led the party goers in a round of applause for the couple.

Tali, Emily and everyone around them was in shock. Khalisah al Jilani who always spoke so poorly of aliens loved one! Tali and Emily both realized this was the surprise he had told them about. Emily regained her composure, this was the surprise guarantee he spoke of when he setup the interview. It seemed even his wife didn't know. Emily could smell the blood in the air. She started her questions.

"So, Ms Jilani, how long have you too be an item?"

"Three years." Wicay beamed as she spoke. Khalisah tried to shush her to no avail. She glared at the still smiling Shepard.

"Ms Jilani?" Emily prodded again.

"No comment, I am not news!"

Emily didn't stop, everyone wanted to bring Khalisah down, she made all humans look bad in the galactic eye. "Wicay is it?" The asari nodded and snuggled closer to a still shocked Khalisah. "Isn't it strange that someone so anti-alien would go out with you?"

"That's not true! Khalisah is so sweet. She has to say those things because of who she works for. She doesn't believe in any of that nonsense. Right my sweety?"

Khalisah grow pale as her pet name was mentioned. She was frozen, couldn't move. She still saw Shepard smiling and now his alien was laughing behind her hand.

"Sweety. What a nice name. What does she call you Wicay?" Shepard asked from across the couch.

"Juicy. Oh, this is so wonderful! I am so happy, mother will be so proud. You can quit Westerlund news and their lies now. Tell them how the stories are made up, how they make you say those awful things. Who hired you sweety for you to come out like this?"

"Yes, who?" Shepard egged on.

Khalisah was still locked up. Her omni-tool beeped, she glanced at it, still petrified and locked in place. It was from Westerland. Shit. Wicay held her closer.

"We are so happy for you two Captain. Really. Thank you for inviting me. What a night!" She reached over and kissed Khalisah again, but on the lips.

This brought Khalisah out of her stupor. Shepard had bested her again. This time he really showed her up, how did he know? They were so careful. She knew she was fired. She mumbled something and taking Wicay's hand left the set as Shepard and Tali waved good-bye and wished the couple luck.

"Wasn't that wonderful. What a nice couple." Shepard kept his composer as he spoke. Tali and Emily let small guffaws out. Tali was going to get back on the couch when she felt something move beneath her. What was that she thought, it dawned on her. He eyes barely got bigger and smile escaped her lips, the rooster was awake.

Tali rotated to face the camera staying in John's lap, pressing on him. He almost let out a moan. Tali enjoyed her new position. Emily was about to ask another question when a three fingered hand appeared on either side of the couple and a drunk sweaty turian face popped up in-between them.

"Hi everybody!"

"Oh, Mr. Vakarian, a longtime associate of you and your wife." Emily just went with the flow.

Tali and John looked at their friend sticking his head in-between them.

"Can I say something about these two?" Before anyone could stop him Garrus continued. "John is my brother. What do you humans say? Oh yeah, my brother from another mother. And Tali is like another sister to me. Truly. I love you guys, but I don't know with humans, but your sister and brother getting married is really frowned upon by turians. I mean really UMPF!"

A smaller turian women appeared behind him her hand obviously sticking Garruss in a painful way. He grimaced and fell to the floor out of sight. His drink spinning away off camera.

"On behalf of the hierarchy I apologize for the remarks Mr. Varakian has said. We are happy for the human and quarians alike on this most festive of events. We have nothing but good will towards both species and seek a mutually advantageous working relationship with them in the future." Good she thought, one of the prepared remarks came in handy, just as the generals had predicted. The look she got from the three people in front of her did not seem right. She had saved everyone from the questionable turian down on the floor.

"Umm….he said nothing wrong. He was fine, he was Garrus." An amused Shepard looked over the back of the couch looking at his friend making sure to plant Tali in his lap more as he stretched back with his hand. The female turian looked dismayed, had she misjudged the situation? She coughed, helped Garrus up, apologized and left the scene. Garrus called out "Go team Dextro." only so be hit under his armor again and double over.

"Never a dull moment around you I see." Emily asked amusedly.

"Yes, well, it comes with the territory I supposed. Garrus has been through a lot with me. I'm glad turians have the same ideals as humans on the brother and sister stuff I suppose." He laughed and Tali squirmed on him some more. It had been a few days, and Tali look ravishing in the thing the asari called a dress on her. As he turned to fully face the reporter again. He started to bring his hand up from behind the couch to place it somewhere nice he thought. Before he could react he heard the sound, the crackling of the air. POW. Shepard bit his lip, his eyes watered; he was going to break that cane before the night was over.

"Is something wrong Shepard?" Emily noticed him wince.

"Yes John, is something wrong?" Below camera she moved her hips a bit on him and got the reaction she wanted.

Through clenched teeth he responded. "No, everything is fine, is that enough questions for now Ms. Wong?"

"Yes, of course, thank you. I wish the both you the best." Emily signed off and the camera light went off. She turned back the couple. "Thank you, thank you so much again. The surprise was worth it. She'll be quiet for a while. I changed my bet at the last second to you and won a bunch of money too. Until the next exclusive interview Captain." Emily got up went to her next interview.

Tali went to get up and John held her down. He whisphered in her ear. "I can't get up thanks to you. Like I said, if I had known I would have worn two pair of underwear. Although Lehe might kill me in the meantime."

Tali giggled and sat a while longer trying not to move.


	79. Chapter 77

_Nusquam Alius Res (Nothing else Matters)_

_Chapter 77_

Garrus made an excuse to replace his drink and left his chaperone, looking for his human date. He grabbed a drink and some water as he made his way to the back of the room to the other dance floor. He searched and found her looking bored at the end of the room.

"Miss me?"

She looked up and smiled. "Okay, before you disappear again are we going to do this?"

Garrus's mandibles flared, a forward human, how great. "Let's go I saw a place nearby that's private. VIP only." The human giggled and followed him out of the room.

Legion finally left the dance floor and Linda followed.

"Are you okay?" She couldn't believe she was asking the Geth the question.

"Yes, we" the women hit him lightly, "I need to recharge in case of an emergency. We will be ready soon. I thank you for your concern over this unit."

The women sighed and walked to an out the way place near the restrooms and once Legion was set, excused herself to go to the bathroom. Legion acknowledged her and plugged in.

In the family bathroom Garrus and his human friend where feeling each other's hard and soft bodies. She smiled and brought out a condom. Garrus looked bewildered.

"Not for that silly. I looked it up, heard you guys can rub a human woman raw with" She dropped the last part of his clothes off and stood speechless for a moment. "Thing. That would tear me apart! Ridges and plates, oh my." Garrus felt the letdown coming. "But, an extra thick and lubricated condom will do both of us just fine." Garrus spring back to life. "That's it." She put the condom on him and sat on the child changing chest and beckoned him on. Other areas of the room already seemed to have some goo on them. It was the cleanest part.

Garrus wasn't sure if he would like it, but once he entered her it still felt great. So, this is a human, Shepard wouldn't be able to deny this match. He started to pump, the women making sure his sharper parts stayed away from her.

Linda finished in the bathroom and checked her hair. Now, to get her dance with Shepard. As she made sure everything was in place she heard a thumping coming from the wall. Rhythmic. She looked around and called out, but no one was there. She exited the room and saw the family bathroom door slightly ajar and the thumping getting louder. She opened the door.

"Sam! What the fuck!"

Samantha was startled, and shifted a bit at the intrusion. The angle changed, the condom tore. Although she was definitely enjoying herself, unlike when a condom usually broke, it didn't get better, it got worse. There was enough lubrication for the condom but not the plated thing inside her with nothing on it. She uttered a bit in surprise. Garrus on who out of instinct bit her shoulder at the utterance felt a pad from her dress in his month and then came.

Although he only had a few stokes in her without the condom, the woman felt like something was wrong. She pulled on her dress and ran out. She reached the end of the corridor and asked the C-Sec officer to take her to a hospital. The officer looked down the hallway and saw nothing. Four women tonight, what the hell is going on down there he thought. He called for a medic and escorted the women out.

Linda, looked at a happy and much relaxed Garrus. "Watch out, she got something from her last boyfriend."

He shrugged. "Dextro and Levo don't cross paths, I'll be fine."

"Suit yourself, but she knows turians. She still wear those pads in her dress at the shoulders? Who else is prepared like that, she knows what she's doing. What is that a spike?" She shook her head and left as Garrus got dressed.

*****N.A.S.*****

Tali and John made their way to the VIP bathrooms and saw Linda and Garrus leaving. Garrus seemed quite happy. As they approached the end to go to the respective restrooms, John came over.

"You know, playing some Captain and Engineer sounds like fun right about now." He held her hand and lead her again into the large family bathroom at the end of the hallway. Grunt and friends had left some stuff behind, and the child changing area now seemed sullied. John pushed Tali against a clean looking wall. He held her face and kissed her. Careful of the dress.

"John..John." Tali got out as the kiss broke. "Close and lock the door. Quickly." Her voice ended sultry and wanting. John reached for the door with one hand and kept his other on Tali's ass, pulling her close. He grabbed the edge, his fingers curling around the door. He was too enthralled to hear it, the crackling sound. Tali jumped at his voice.

"Son of a bitch, that hurts!"

Lehe entered the room with Shala, Chawkas, and Hannah. Liadi entered behind them, head down.

"Auntie. Ummmm…."

"Silence!" Lehe bellowed. "As your friend isn't up for the job. Your elders will be on you two. I'll be watching." With that, Lehe turned and left. Shepard went to the door to say something but she was gone.

The three older women laughed at the young couple.

Chawkas spoke, "Tali dear, Lehe said for you to take care of that, without doing anything to it."

Tali followed Chakwas stare to a bulge in John's pants, she blushed and started to fumble with her hands in embaressment.

"John, act nice for just a few moments more, please for your mother. Stop embarrassing me and all human kind."

With his mom there looking at him, that ending the rooster's crowing. The women all laughed as John looked for a way out of the bathroom. The four women escorted John out and back to the floor to mingle with some more dignitaries.

Finally, the night was winding down. Or the morning was starting as John looked at his omni-tool. He was exhausted from meeting so many people to try get them to listen about the impeding Reapers coming. Lehe approached him and Tali. John instructively covered his knuckles. They were raw, but not bleeding.

"Thank you. Both of you. The evening is over. You may retire to the hotel rooms reserved for your crew. Some of your crew has already left. I will see you in the morning. It was a wonderful night. I'll pick up the dress when I come by, it's historic now. Keelah se'lai."

Shepard smiled with renewed energy and lept up with Tali in his arms. Before he could say anything, she was leading him back to their room. Shala saw them and followed to give them a few more details before they left. But, she was interrupted by a vendor. They ran into Wrex and stopped.

"My friend, we are leaving. Grunt is still doing fine I see. Rumbe is coming back with me. We'll be ready when you have ships to pick us up and take us to the fight."

"Wrex, thanks. It means a lot. Also, I have something for you." Shepard sent a file over to Wrex's omni-tool. Wrex's eyes bulged. "I know you can handle it. Be responsible. Until the next time my friend." He grabbed Tali's hand and continued on. Wrex stared at the massive file. The title said it all. Genophage Cure.

John and Tali crossed through a VIP entrance to the hotel and headed for the elevators when a C-Sec officer cleared his throat and approached. He whispered in John's ear whose face scrunched up, but relented to the man's request. He signaled and about fifty quarians and other species entered the hotel plaza. Many quarians holding hands with the other species. The quarian enviro-suits were in various states of disrepair. Many seemed about to fall about. They approached and bowed.

One quarian pair stepped forward and addressed the Protectors.

"Keelah se'lai, protectors."

"Keelah se'lai, just call me Tali. Who are you? Do you need help getting to Omega?" Tali continued to scan the group.

"If we are welcome Lady, yes." The male's eyes looked down.

"We wouldn't you be. What's the issue?" John grew interested in the group.

"We. We are outsiders. I guess that is the best term. No one here is exiled, nothing like that." He shifted on his feet. "Maybe self-imposed. But, we found lives outside of the fleet and its rules. Some of us found love with others like you, or we just couldn't return, not after what we had seen on pilgrimage. We refused to be shamed and left. We survive. The admirals just asked us to disappear we"

Tali interrupted him, "What do you mean, the fleet welcomes all back unless you're exiled. This doesn't make any sense. What do you all really do?" Tali getting worked up over the insinuation against the admirals.

"Tali, you know the admirals don't always make choices on what is best, but what they want. You are all welcome on Rannoch."

"John! You don't know what happened. How can you accept them? They abandoned the fleet. For what? We had to make sacrifices. They could send items back, something."

The crowd's hope at Shepard's words waned as Tali spoke.

Shala had caught up and heard the group and the exchange building between John and Tali, she noticed Tali getting angry at the group. "Like you would have done Tali? For how long? How long before you forgot the fleet as you lived with John. With or without a suit?"

"Auntie, I would have never forgotten." Tali clenched her fists.

Shala looked over the crowd. "I remember some of you. Sending you away for the good of the fleet. I would have had to do the same to you Tali. Not exile, but silence. If others truly knew they could survive without the fleet we would have all gone our separate ways and faded away. The few that truly wanted to leave would be poison in the fleet. We just asked they go and keep to themselves. They knew the risks and accepted them. I viewed each as a failure on my part, or the fleet. But, now I am not so sure. Everyone deserves some happiness, even if it is not with their own kind. What would you have done in my place? A planet is different than a fleet. We can accommodate all species."

"But to leave and not talk to family, loved ones? Why would the admirals do that?" Tali turned to Shala as did all of the others.

"Tali. We have an impossible mission. Keep Eighteen million people alive in space on rusting ships. If some want to truly go, they can. In the beginning, the fleet made everyone stay, and for some the resentment was to great, caused to many disruptions. This way, the problem just fades away. We weren't proud of it, but it had to be done. The fleet can't support different species, wide choices in jobs, freedom. I think I was a bit jealous of them. Seizing what they held dear and remaining firm. You can't judge them Tali. Some of the stories were hard to hear and bear. Your father thought them all traitors. I hate to think what he would have done to you."

"Father…Father wouldn't… he cou..."

Shala stood straight and looked at Tali in the eyes. "YES HE WOULD! Tali, in a heartbeat he would have forgotten about you no matter what you accomplished. I know it hurts. They weren't choices we thought were always right, but the good of the fleet makes for impossible situations. You love an alien. Your two years of mourning, you affected everyone around you. Image if that went on forever, the effect on the people. Or, John survived and you left with him never to return two years ago. Others would think they could too. They weren't easy choices! I detested some of them. But in the end I think everyone understood. It was for everyone's best interest. Quarians have to survive, making that happen is an admirals oath."

"I see. I'm sorry. I didn't know about this. The things that happen out of the people's eyes. I know the fleet has a dark side and you had to carry that weight. I didn't know. I only thought exiles really left. Please, you are all welcome and your mates." Tali slumped a bit and gripped John's hand tight.

"There is a shuttle leaving in the morning at pier 19A, pack your things if you want to go and be there. We could use some help at the quarian embassy too if you want to stay on the citadel. We'll get someone to help with your suits."

"Thank you, we knew you would understand. There are many more of us. Hidden in the background, but we still love our people. Truly. Keelah se'lai." The group hugged, and some cried as they left the plaza.

When they left Tali turned to John. "Why didn't you support me! What was that about? I know my people!"

John was taken back. "I always support you. Unless you are really wrong. This was a time." He was defiant in his answer.

"Bos'tet. Who knows what they are? What they may do on Rannoch. They were selfish and left the rest of us!"

"TALI!" Shala shouted her down. "Your father only showed you one side of the admiralty. We did many things. Things that had to be done! I know it hurts, but don't blame John. Don't be mad, you could have been one of them. That yes, the fleet would have turned its back on even you for its own good."

Tali's eye's narrowed. Saying nothing she left for the elevators. John quickly followed her. Shala sat on a bench and felt like crying. A few moment later a familiar voice spoke to her.

"Don't worry. She'll get it. John will help her."

"Thank you Hannah. It's just. Just seeing the results of your decisions sometimes. Even when you know they are right."

"Comes with the rank. I've been there myself. She's still young. She'll figure it out, trust me."

Another hand lay on Shala's shoulder. "Yes, come Shala. We all know the pain of executive decisions. Who lives, who dies. Doctors go through it too."

Shala nodded at the doctor. "Enough of this ladies. Let's finish the party!" Three nodded in agreement and left for the party when they overheard a C-Sec officer on his radio.

"The 3 musketeers are heading back."

Chakwas and Hannah laughed and proceeded to fill in Shala on the joke when all hell broke loose.

In the elevator, John tried to talk to Tali who shouted back at him. Inside she knew she was wrong, but kept the argument going with him. Not on what was really bothering her, but what John did. It bothered her that she could have been standing there with those people who found each other and kept on without the fleet. As they reached their floor Tali's internal struggle ended. She realized the truth, what her father would have done to her. It hurt. As they entered their penthouse room, Tali chuckled. There first big argument, over nothing really she thought. John was still perplexed over what had transpired as they entered the room, mad. They felt the room shake a bit, but nothing worth investigating.

Four Hanar approached the table of some of the Normandy ground team. Jack, Ed, Samara, Thane, and Kolyat all looked up. Thane spoke with the lead Hanar. He was upset that the criminal scum of Jack who defaced their moon travelled freely. Thane calmly tried to diffuse the situation. One put a tentacle on Jack as the others were involved in the conversation. Ed noticed and punched the Hanar. Stunned, the others had their tentacles reaching out for the tables' members. Jack screamed, glowed blue, and unleashed a shockwave that sent everyone flying down the aisle. More hanar approached.

"Now this is party!" Jack exclaimed as she punched another hanar. Ed smiled and joined in the fray. Koylat called C-Sec for back up. For those remaining, the party descended in to all out brawl. People screamed and ran as others rushed in. C-Sec had extra personal ready for just such an event. They rushed in to clear up the mayhem. Lehe looked over the mess before her as she left the area. Just like the original parties, she thought only a few really good ones ever ended like this. She smiled and hummed a quarian tune as she left. Her daughters in shock at the destruction behind them followed.

Liadi was down having failed at her job to help Tali. She didn't notice the random chair flying at her. At the last second a hand shot out and deflected it. She saw a grinning Prodigious looking deep in to her eyes. She still hadn't felt like this since her Elz-hikic. He grabbed her and led her to the hotel entrance. He kissed her on the cheek and smiled. He ran back in to the fray. Liadi was shocked, he would just leave like that. She grew flush. She cursed; even nerve-stim pro wouldn't handle this. She sighed and headed for her room. She needed to ask Tali about what humans did with those extra fingers.

*****N.A.S.*****

The main event was done, the cameras where off. Tali even did quite well in the interview. Orel looked at the admirals. He wasn't mad, that feeling had left him long ago. He just wanted to laugh. Shepard had them, and there was nothing they could do. The commentators even knew their quarians, must have been daughters of Rannoch who lived on the planet. They all jumped at Tali's display of dominance over one of the most famous quarians, the dancer Lita. They heard the asari explain how quarians worked out the teeth baring as children but with the suit inhibiting their hormones, it came out later in life, but would go away. Quite normal. The commentators shared a laugh over it and Lita running away.

But all night, they raved about Tali and her friend. Calda got neutral comments at best and one snide remark on being less than attractive. The messages from clan Fu'bar grow at each slight. Looks seemed to go a long way with humans. Tali and Liadi had them. The group was already thinking on how to use it to their advantage. Daro, was already way ahead of them.

"Admirals, we'll need representatives on the planet and the citadel. Maybe clan Zorah and those similar would be best. Also, I want reports first thing next cycle on the fleet reaction." He saw the admirals reaction to what were basically orders. "I know what you're thinking. But, when we return you will just manage the fleet, not it's people. The transfer of power will begin."

The admirals looked at each other and nodded. "I volunteer to lead the initial push to show us without suits." They all looked at Daro, surprised, but happy someone did. "I'll figure out who to put forward." Daro smiled beneath her visor. Yes, this was definitely going her way.


	80. Chapter 78

_Nusquam Alius Res (Nothing else Matters)_

_Chapter 78_

John and Tali stared at each other. A night with such high hopes ending so wrong personally. Tali went to the bathroom and wiped her face off. She looked at herself, the dress barely staying it on it seemed. The sweat working its way through the glue. She still didn't want to face him. She took off her shoes and flexed her feet. The shoes hurt, or all of the standing or dancing. The jewelry was next, all that remained was the dress. But, didn't Kasumi tell her make up sex was really good? She hadn't had that yet. Tali took a deep breath and started walking towards the bedroom.

"John, I'm sorry. I was wrong. It was just hard to take and realize. Don't be mad please." She continued in a more pleasing tone. "Now your Elz-hikic needs you to help carefully remove this thing called a dress." She laughed at the end. She hoped John still wasn't mad at her. She wanted him tonight. She walked into the bedroom, the lights still low. She didn't see John. "John? I said I'm sorry. I know you have what's best for me at the front of your mind always. John?"

As she approached the foot of the bed she heard a sound and turn around. Centimeters from her John stood naked and erect, with a look in his eyes she had never seen before. It was different and intrigued her. She felt a lump in her thought.

"John, what is it? Are you still mad?"

His eyes never left hers. Her hand went to her chest. "John, what is it, I said I was sorry."

John got a grin on his face as he took in her body. He stared at her eyes again.

Tali was unsure if she was doing it right. "John, really. I'm sorry, I realize the situation now.."

He looked her over again, Tali enjoyed it this time. "Please say something."

John grabbed the dress and ripped it off of her on one pull. He picked her up and launched them on to the bed. Tali's last sentence was the last comprehensible thing she said the rest of the night. Her last thought before being lost in her lover wasn't about the dress, but thinking about how much better pouncers quarians were than humans.

*****N.A.S.*****

In her room, Mirandi had told Sven she would slip into something more comfortable and to wait on the bed. He nodded and started getting undressed. He was only in his underwear when she entered in a sheer babydoll. Sven was dumbfounded. Miranda hadn't done this in a while and Sven seemed nice. She enjoyed being sexy for its own sake instead of manipulating people.

"Who wants there nine-teen seconds and a whole lot more?" She purred.

Sven just shook his head as she straddled him. She kissed him, long and deep. She slid his underwear off and grabbed him. Sven tried but couldn't get the image of her father out of his mind. She grabbed him again. He froze. Mirianda looked at him. Annoyed and pissed, this never happened to her, never.

"What the hell Sven?"

"Nothing? I"

"Sven! You will explain now!"

"Shepard he." What did that man do now was all Miranda could think. "showed a picture of your hair over your dad's face and it was," he swallowed hard as she stared at him. "Creepy." He held his breath.

It dawned on Mirianda. All of the earlier boyfriends from when she lived with her dad. Why they freaked a bit and looked at the two of them back and forth. She wasn't masculine, but dad did look feminine. She would get Shepard for this. She knew what would work though.

"Sven, baby?" She raised the pitch of her voice. She wanted some and Shepard wasn't stopping her. Sven nodded.

She removed the little bit of clothing she had on. She put her breasts on either side of his head. "Do these seem masculine?" He shook his head no. She kissed him on the forehead, slow and hot. "These lips a problem." Sven shook his head no again. "Do you want me to go away, somewhere else?" He shook his head violently no. "I'll let you be on top, do anything you want? How's that sound?" She whispered in his ear and licked it gently. She got want she wanted, and she'd be on top after a few seconds. She felt a piece of meat slap her between the thighs. "That's my Sven, I knew you would let me down baby." Inside Miranda laughed, she hadn't played this game in a long time. It was fun. She felt herself being rolled over, the fun was just beginning.

*****N.A.S.*****

Linda was happy, but sad she missed out on her dance with Shepard. At least Samantha was gone for the night. Legion insisted on escorting her home as that was customary and it insisted until she relented. In her drunken state she just wanted someone. It had been a wonderful night. Legion even did okay for a one dance machine. She had been hanging on him until he finally picked her up. He laid her on the bed and prepared to leave.

"Hey Legion, where are you going? The nights not over is it?" She couldn't believe she was saying it.

"I have fulfilled the date. I thank you for the night. It was enjoyable. I learned a lot." His eyebrow moved as he thought of the right words.

"Can you pleasure?" She sat up in the bed and touched him.

"This unit is not equipped for that."

Frustrated she flopped back on the bed. "Damn, guess I'll have to call Dave. He'll get lucky."

"The tone of you voice indicates this is not a desired action. Why follow through with it?"

"Ahhh, sometimes you want something. Besides I want someone else to do the work tonight. I wish he could get me there though. No one has."

Legion processed to information. He approached her night stand as she watched him. "There is a eighty five chance you mean masturbation. There is a ninety five percent chance you have a device to help in the action in here." Legion opened the nightstand and found several apparatuses in the draw. Picking one up he continued, "This one seems to be used the most." It was small and pink. "Wait, processing." The eyebrow flapped as Linda stared at him from the bed. "We have downloaded and processed the most efficient ways to help you in your situation. We wish to learn."

She stopped sending Dave a message. "Well you might be technically proficient, and I'm drunk enough to not care. Do it." She laid back and heard her familiar friend vibrate and buzz to life.

*****N.A.S.*****

"You haven't asked them yet have you?"

"Just not the right time yet. Now, where are you?" He felt a small weight on his back and a kiss on his neck.

"I'll do it if you don't ask. It's just a double date" She nibbled on his ear.

"Fine, no sad looks then, how did you get to me so fast?"

"I'm the best! Now, since we are naked and all." Kasumi squealed as Jacob turned around so quick she couldn't get away.

"Got ya." He looked in to her eyes. His dark hands coming over shoulder and her pale skin. "Kasumi, can we talk for a second, seriously."

Kasumi stayed still and didn't move. "Yes." Her heart sped up. Was her fun over?

"I know you like it light, but you're different. I mean to say. Well," He took a deep breath and spat it out. "I love you. I need ummm want more. I understand if you aren't ready and."

Kasumi kissed him deeply. She moved to his ear. "I love you. I'm ready to have the prize all to myself. I'm not easy to love, but I'll try. More than I ever have before. I promise."

Jacob smiled. "Wonderful, now, as someone said, since we are naked and all."

Kasumi pointed to the bed. "Mush!"

*****N.A.S.*****

Joker walked, walked he thought, to the room with Kiki. She did support him just right. How did she know to do that? The opening moments were a blur, but now he was on his back as the redhead ground on him. She seemed to have endless energy. Joker just laid back and took it.

"So. Where is the big bad pilot going next?"

Joker entranced at the breasts slapping together centimeters from his face didn't hear her.

"Huh?"

"Where are you going, it must be so exciting." She squeezed him a little harder.

Joker moaned. Why was she trying to speak? "What?"

Kiki stopped and just sat on him. "Do you want me to continue?" Joker nodded yes. "Where are you going, it sounds exciting. That's all." Her eyes looked so innocent.

Joker tried to back away, but he was in her, she just rode him, arms crossed just following along. "Shit, you're Cerberus. Shit, shit, shit."

"Duh. Your contest was too easy. You should listen to your friends, the human ones at least. Okay, the hard way then. I hope you enjoyed what you got. I mean I let you get off once. Just to show that traitor Miranda who's best. Now, pleasant dreams hon."

Joker felt a prick on his neck and smiled at his last thoughts being a hot naked women grinding on him. He didn't even feel his hip hurting.

*****N.A.S.*****

Garrus felt good as he cornered his chaperone in the hallway of the hotel. "So, Maggik, how do you feel? You punched me enough; I can tell you like me." He caressed her arm. "So, what do we do now? You going to interrogate me, secret police style?"

"Well, you can call me Maggy to start. Now, aren't you glad you didn't mess with that human? You need a proper partner. Someone who can take what a turian male can give. Now, I'd love to see this reach I've heard so much about. Hopefully, I won't need any special tactics. I wouldn't want to waste them on someone so rusty." She walked over to him, got up on her toes and slightly bit his shoulder. She opened the door to her room and pulled him in. Garrus would be ready for the fight this time.

*****N.A.S.*****

Grunt slowly walked down the far side of the plaza trying to find his room. He was nursing his last ryncol for the night. After the brawl he found the last of it and took it for his own. At least the brawl got out some aggression. He couldn't find Wrex or the other Krogan. He had done another lap of the plaza and still couldn't find his room. His latest attempt was at a custodian closet. The door still didn't open for him. He saw an elcor approaching. Due to weight limitations, elcor and krogan were usually on the first or lower floors of hotels. Grunt thought nothing of the approaching elcor.

"With confusion. Why are you at my closet?"

"What, isn't this my room." Grunt stared at the door and saw a broom symbol on it. "Oh."

"With resignation. It does not matter. My shift doesn't begin for hours. I heard a loud noise and came to investigate. To make sure my area was okay."

"Oh right." Grunt looked around for another door. He noticed the elcor seemed more clothed than most. "Nice outfit." He took another swig of ryncol.

"Blushing and nervous. Thank you. Males do not usually notice. They think all elcor look alike."

Grunt couldn't see the blush. He drank a long swig and stared at the elcor. "Well, how could you not know you're a female. Stupid turian and asari."

"With anticipation. Thank you. Few notice. It makes it lonely."

"Yeah yeah." Grunt looked beneath her, he saw no hanging appendages. Species number five. He chuckled. "You elcor look like you got something to grab too."

"Bashful. Thank you for the compliment. It is refreshing and nice. You seem nice."

"How did you wind up here? A janitor?" Grunt drank more. The elcor becoming more enticing at each drink. His clan status at the forefront of his mind.

"Sorrow. I was duped. I have to work off debt to a shop owner. They should warn elcor, glass shops can't take a simple elcor walk through. This is the only job I could get at the time. I am stuck here."

Grunt repressed his natural urge to speak his mind. He thought of want Garrus would say. "I'm sorry to hear that. Sounds unfair." He almost choked on the words as he said them.

"With excitement. Yes. Thank you for listening. Now curious. Would you like to enter my closet."

Grunt's eyes widened as the door opened. The closet was large. He guessed it was to accommodate the elcor. He saw various cleaning instruments around. There wasn't enough room for the elcor to turn around. As they entered, she tapped a button on the floor and the door closed. Grunt felt it close on his back.

"Sultry. What do you plan to do with me. I have been lonely. Few elcor come this way."

Grunt smiled and lifted the lower robes on the creature. Relived, he saw two holes and no junk. He dropped his lower armor and smiled. The elcor was too far up, Grunt was too low to enter.

"Mildly disappointed. Get the step and hurry. Hot and bothered. I like krogan."

Grunt looked around and found the step. If he had been sober, Grunt would have wondered at the easy placement of what was needed. But, in his state he didn't care. He brought the step over. The height was perfect. He pushed. He was surprised she was wet. Grunt put his drink on the elcor's back and grabbed on her sides with both hands.

"With sincerity. You are wonderful. Mockingly. It that all you have."

Grunt went all out, he didn't have to hold back, unlike some other species he had sampled that night, it seemed elcor where up to the task.

"With approval. Do not stop. Ohmmmmmmmmmmmmmm."

Grunt kept drinking. He had been holding it in all night. A brawl and mating, it was a perfect night. Grunt finally growled and released. With a smile on his face he passed out on top of the elcor.

"Déjà vu. Sigh. Not again. That was fun." The elcor squatted down and Grunt was leaned against the door. She pressed the button on the floor and door opened. Grunt fell out on his back, a smile on his face. His now limp member slumped over. The elcor tapped the button again. The wall in front of her opened. She wiggled a bit and her dress fell back in to place. She walked out in to the main area as if nothing happened.

*****N.A.S.*****

A few hours later after Joker's slip in to unconsciousness, Kiki exited Joker's room. She tapped her omni-tool. "Ready for pick up, it's done." She strode out, hearing various people and species engaging each other. Disgusting was all she could think. On the plaza she stepped around a passed out Krogan. She shuddered at his exposed part. Cerberus owed her for this assignment. She strode out in to the lobby for her pick up and sat down. An elcor was happily wishing everyone a good night as they left.

*****N.A.S.*****

Grunt woke and stood up leaning against the wall. The door was open and he looked in to the plaza. He saw a group of turian women approaching him. They stopped when they saw him and whispered to each other. The huddled up and kept looking at Grunt. Grunt took a drink and stared at the group. One yelled something as the others seemed relieved. The one who swore approached Grunt. The others stood behind her.

"So, you're Grunt, from the Normandy right? You're big." She looked down at the Krogan who had nothing covering his lower half. Grunt remembered he had not dressed since his recent elcor encounter. He smirked.

"Yeah, I'm Grunt, heard of me?"

"Oh yes, we all have, your quite a Krogan, maybe we can step in to the closet here and get acquainted?"

Grunt Shrugged, "Sure." Another notch, he knew he would be held in high esteem when he got back to the ship. Grunt grabbed her and put her right against the closest wall. The turian showed no fear and began to her raise robes.

"So, the Normandy, quite exciting huh?"

"Yeah yeah." Grunt felt around for an entrance.

"Heading off into space all the time and going places. Where too next?"

Grunt found her opening. "You talk too much." He pushed a bit. The turian inhaled deeply. As Grunt worked she decided she had enough, for the secret security forces or anyone. As she started to move up the wall to get away, she squeezed her legs. A rough type of spike inside her impaled Grunt's member. He hollered in plan and fell to the floor.

The door opened. Maggy looked at the mess before her.

"Idiot! Get off of him. That's not what I meant by exploring. The other races, humans, any quarians! We know about Krogan!" She saw Grunt curled up grabbing himself and cursing. "Didn't you read up on precautions with soft species? Even Krogan males aren't plated." The recruits behind Maggy snickered as the one in the closet exited.

"Ma'am, he is with the Normandy crew and" the women began to explain.

"Stop. Damn new recruits. Targets everywhere and you wind up injuring a Krogan." She put her face in her palm. "Why didn't you stick to the plan? And remember, we are undercover, no ma'am's idiot."

"The plan yes Maggy, well it fell apart as you always were in contact with the mission leader when the human was with Garrus and after they mated we.."

"WHAT! That bastard! Why didn't you say something to me? Uhhh. Let's move, were done here. He's a krogan, he'll be fine in a few hours. Damn recruits! This mission is over."

"Sorry. We were busy practicing our pick up skills and you were busy updating command all the time. We seem to intimidate humans. Umm….did you get any information from the subject?"

Maggy got mad. "No, bastard knew what he was doing. Didn't give up anything! That Cerberus bitch with the pilot probably did better. The other one too. Does Shepard have security? Seems a number of dates are an infiltration service of some kind."

The lead recruit opened her mouth, "Well, despite his lagging close quarters skills, by the bite marks it seems you had a good…"

"Shut it!" Maggy exploded in a very unprofessional fashion. "His close quarters skills are just fine. None of you had a successful encounter? There were drunk humans everywhere!" The group left the plaza for the lobby, a happy elcor continued wishing departing guests well.

*****N.A.S.*****

Kiki chuckled at the incident, overhearing it from the couch in the middle of lobby with her auditory implants.

Maggy turned to her and recognized the face from her briefing. "Cerberus bitch." She muttered under her breath. Kiki smirked. As the group left a happy elcor wished them well.

*****N.A.S.*****

Finally Kiki got up and headed for her ride after being joined by another woman. The made measurement signs with their hands and laughed. Still at the bar Segrius sipped a drink and spoke to his omni-tool. "Yeah, all gone. I got some head way. I'll take it slow, I got it if you want me to continue. Uh-huh, understand. Hey, she is nice, and don't be mad I got a hot one. I'm out." He left a good tip and laughed at the happy elcor.

*****N.A.S.*****

Dave entered Linda's room, it was quiet.

"Hey babe, Dave's here. I got your message, even if it was cut off. What's a few hours right? You ready?" He touched her.

He felt her cold and clammy. He turned on the lights. Linda lay looking exhausted and thoroughly spent. Dave called for an ambulance.

"You don't look right."

Linda's right arm shakily rose, her dry mouth rasped out a word. Dave leaned in to hear it.

"Water."

*******N.A.S.*******

**Author's note**

**Now, before you all get mad over Legion (well some of you), I'll say it now, the pay off is a few chapters. Just wait for once, he's learning. No, there will be no relationship at all, it's done. Happy Holidays to all.**


	81. Chapter 79

_Nusquam Alius Res (Nothing else Matters)_

_Chapter 79_

Tali's eyes opened and she only saw darkness even though she knew lights where on in the room. She was blindfolded, her instincts started to take over, but her hands and right foot were bound. Where was she? She felt an arm around her and gentle breathing behind her. She blushed and smiled. Now she remembered. She felt soreness, but in a good way, over all parts of her body. She kept wanting to say she didn't bend a certain way or that far, but John got her to do it anyways. The words never came out anyways. She was loosely bound, she slipped her leg and hands out to remove the blindfold. The room was a mess.

She looked at the material that they had used the night before, it was the dress. She didn't want to think about what Lehe was going to do to them. She slipped out of bed not disturbing John. The couches had all been moved, she remembered lying or being bent over them, and smiled. Makeup sex was pretty good she thought and headed to the bathroom. She chuckled as she remembered being sat up on the countertop, John all over her.

She splashed some water on her face and looked in the mirror. At her. The body always got attention, but all quarians had that due to the nutrient paste and suit regulation. Her face set her apart. She touched it. Everyone complimented her. She remembered waiting for John by a table as he spoke to someone. A few human women had sat down and seemed dejected. She asked them why. The response surprised her, they said because she was hot and they doubted they could take him away now. One pointed out if she looked like Calda, they would have had him in a second. They kept drinking as Tali was picked up by John to greet another person.

Maybe, she was beautiful. Her and Liadi. At least to the galaxy. The fleet must be going crazy she thought. Praising Calda and wondering about her. The sad thought was whisked from her mind immediately. She had John, love, and was helping her people. Damn the rest of them. Shala was right, she needed to see everything, how the universe really worked. John believed in the best of people while not being naïve about it. She would watch him and learn. She smiled again and turned to shower. It still amazed her.

She let the water pour over her. She felt a hand steal around her waist. Stumble on her neck.

"Hmmm. Hey sexy." A low voice made her feel wanted.

She turned around, her mind wanted him, but her body seemed satiated. She kissed him, but something seemed missing. She looked down.

"What's wrong, usually it's looking right at me. Crowing I believe? Is something wrong?"

"You wore me out last night. I mean damn."

"Me? Very funny. You wanted to play Captain and Engineer all night."

"Right. That was me. Speaking of names, how about something else? I mean an ex named it rooster for all practical matters."

Tali laughed and hugged him. "No way, it's stuck. I love you if it's a consolation."

John resigned himself to his fate and kissed her.

A small time later, they were in towels getting ready to join everyone for bunch when a knock was heard at the door and Lehe announce herself. Before they could react, she let herself in, a perk of owning the hotel John guessed.

Lehe looked around with her daughters. She spied the dress fabric on the floor. "As I expected. Men and their urges. Lady, put this dress on, we'll take a few vids and it's done. At least we can say you wore it."

Tali looked at John who shrugged. Tali apologized and did as requested. It was the other dress from the choices she had, but altered to look like the first one. At least she didn't have to be seen in it.

The crew had gathered for brunch in a sectioned off area of the dining room. Most telling tales of the night. A small cheer went up as John and Tali entered. After they got their food they sat at a table.

John addressed the assemble crew.

"Everyone. Thank you for last night I understand everyone had a good time, and no one was killed."

"Not for lack of trying." Jack called out holding her head. Everyone laughed.

"Well we are heading back out after we leave. But, this meant a lot to the fighting the Reapers, and me and Tali personally. Thank you. Now, on to the main event. The aftermath. Bring them in."

A turian and salarian bellboy entered the room. Nervously they brought up their omni-tools.

John saw the fear. "No no. Nothing bad will happen to you. You'll get great tips. Just read."

"Shepard, what are they doing?" Garrus eyed the two over.

"Well, they are going to read off reviews of the night from bad to worse. Should be entertaining, just the highlights. Go."

The turian cleared his throat. "The Human Standard, a Terra Firma production." He voice broke as he spoke. "The only thing more disgraceful than last night's pandering of the first human SPECTRE to aliens was that he pretended to be married to one. If a man such as Shepard can fall to these obvious ploys we are all in danger. Remove this blight and his alien friends from human kind. Ahem."

The crew booed and the salarian spoke, "The Citadel Dailey, a Time corporation. Humans ascending to the galactic stage was never more evident than last night. Captain Shepard was only upstaged by the dress his wife wore. It was sign of progress that a human worked and loved aliens as if humans. It was the best humanity had to offer." Mild applause went up.

By the end it was viewed as a good by most. Five summaries against, ten neutral, and seven for the event. The fact Tali was pretty seemed to help in several on the papers. Half way through, Grunt woke up from behind a large flower pot to everyone's amusement with a huge grin on his face. With a well-earned tip and autographs, the two bellhops left relived. Shepard was about to have everyone report to the ship when the consort arrived unexpectedly.

"Captain, if you don't mind, may I speak to your crew. I have much to impart to them before the final battle. Things that will help with their burden." She saw Tali tense up. "Do not worry, Shepard got what he needed then, it is not necessary now, you are. To all of you, thank you for what you have done and are about to do. What I say is for you. You may share when the time is right. For now know this. Trust in this man as he trusts in you, and events will unfold in the proper manner." The consort's usual mystic words descended upon the crew. Shepard and surprisingly everyone else agreed to speak with her.

She setup a small tent and had people or couples come in as needed. John and Tali went first. She turned through the crew rather quickly. Her helpers started breaking down the tent.

"I know breaking your schedule to meet with all of us must have been very hard, but thank you consort." John still wasn't sure of all she said yet.

"When something is important, I make the time. Safe journey's Captain. I am heading to Thessia for an unknown amount of time. We shall meet again. Good day."

The consort left a confused crew mulling her words over. Except Grunt, "She said I would fight with honor!" No one told him it could have meant to his death.

Liara and Miranda approached Shepard. "Shepard, we have thirty-two people waiting to join the crew at the docks. All from various species governments, not Citadel council. We got their bios this morning. Some are quite good. We could use them." Miranda seemed impressed.

Liara picked up the conversation. "They gave aliases, but we have there real information through my contacts. It will be helpful, I have given all of the information to Miranda. It was a wonderful evening. Thank you Shepard. Feron and I will continue to give you updates if my mother hasn't brought the system down." Liara hugged him and Tali. She beckoned to Feron and they left.

"Me too son. It was wonderful. Take care of her or you'll answer to me. Any problems call me Tali. I know how he gets." Hannah hugged them both and spoke to Chakwas before leaving.

With that, the crew all left for home. As they left they saw the elcor at the door.

"With much happiness. Have a good day. Especially you Krogan."

Everyone turned to Grunt who just kept walking.

*****N.A.S.*****

The crew all boarded the Normandy as Miranda and Shepard looked at the new potential members. More were present. A few handlers also arrived to see what would happen. Thirty-six people where on the pier. Miranda paced in front of them.

"We need thirteen crew members now. You loyalty needs to be to this crew and us. You may report back to your governments, but I will review all outgoing reports. You can say what you want, but some things need to be kept out of sight. If you can handle that and working for a SPECTRE everything will be fine. The following people can stay. Also, we don't need any engineers. Thank you."

As Miranda read off the names, Garrus came back to look the people over. He saw all veteran faces. At least the governments believed. No Alliance seemed odd though. Still half the crew would be human.

Fifteen people remained with three handlers behind them. Miranda took a deep breath, now the fun begins. She read off the real names of the people in front of her. None betrayed their cover.

The turian handler spoke. He chuckled. "Ms. Lawson, you are as good as our file says. We expected nothing less. I'll wait for any who don't want to stay at the end of the pier. Games over, don't worry about cover, my job is done." The other handlers did the same and waited for their people to be accepted or not.

Miranda stepped up the remaining members and asked short to the point questions. Finally she finished and addressed them all. "This is an independent ship. You work for Captain Shepard and I'm his XO. If any of you have a problem working for or with humans in general you should leave now. Contact war issues, etc."

They all stood firm. Shepard handed Miranda his recommendations. Garrus looked over the turians and gave some suggestions. One salarian, five male turians and seven asari were pleased to be welcomed aboard. All were seasoned veterans; at least the governments had put some of their best forward. Miranda handed them some iron clad agreements to review and sign. They showed them to the handlers. Miranda assured them reports would only be altered if absolutely needed. She foresaw most things going through. The handlers all thanked them for allowing their people to be on the team and for working jointly with them. It would not be forgotten.

Shepard looked at the new crew, all in different uniforms. Not good for cohesion he mulled over. A cart appeared at the end of the pier with a galactic elite asari pushing it. They stopped in front of Shepard as another cart appeared before the cargo door.

"Supplies Captain. Also, Matriarch Lehe heard about your new crew members. You'll find various uniforms for all species inside. We'll take back the extras. Her compliments provided you get her to Rannoch of course."

"Of course." Shepard chuckled. It seemed the Daughters of Rannoch network cared about more than just quarians. "Okay everyone grab a few pair and your belongings and we'll be off. The XO will get you settled in. Change and report to the mess deck for diner when you get in." Shepard and Garrus walked in to the ship.

Miranda eyed each one again as they came to enter the ship. They found the heads and changed in to the ship's uniform. They assembled in the mess. Shepard told them to grab some food. As they prepared to set down Shepard stopped them.

"First rule before you get to all the other rules. It's know your neighbor rules for a few weeks until you get to know everyone." A few human's groaned. "Shut it and spread out." The humans moved around or to different tables. No more than two together.

All of the aliens looked confused. Sven answered them.

"Back in the Alliance, when you enter to make sure you didn't stick with a certain group, you couldn't sit next to more than one person from the same region. Forced fun, ya know?"

The turians understood, "Yes, like boot camp and the different colonies, yes fine." They rearranged themselves appropriately and sat down. The asari followed suit. Shepard counted and saw everyone had followed the rules. "Dig in, the cook is wonderful."

The turians were unsure until they saw Garrus eating. They started and where pleasantly surprised. Good food was always a plus. The asari followed the humans and enjoyed their meal. Soon, small and shop talk started. A current crewman was assigned to each new member. A few turians chose to stay in the sleeper pods, but everyone else went to the crew quarters. Those on night shift started immediately. EDI was a surprise to wait until they hit space.

Shepard retired to his room. Tali was all over engineering, making sure everything was ready. He saw a note from Anderson. He wondered why he wasn't present at the gala.

_John,_

_Gillian found out about TIM and her father. Kahlee and I are going after her and seeing what else we can find out about the Cerberus. Udina is in charge again until I get back. Thanks for bringing her back. I heard everything went well. If you need Alliance crew, just ask Hackett. If I need you, I'll contact you. I'll be out of contact. Good luck._

_Anderson_

Already in the thick of it. He'd talk to Miranda about it in the morning. He looked over a few bios of the new members, some would be handy in leadership roles. The asari brought hundreds of years of experience. He hoped they would work out. He'd find out tomorrow.

Sometime after he fell asleep, he felt Tali come in the bed and yawn. She kissed him and fell asleep. When he woke up she was already gone. Damn. He got ready for breakfast and to make sure the crew was ready to leave.

"EDI, any problems?"

"No Captain. Everyone is getting along. No issues, I have remained out of the way."

"Good."

Per the rules, Shepard sat down beside Tali and had Opel and Zan on his left. They looked at him a little nervous.

"What's up?"

"Nothing." Opel replied. "Everything is quite nice. Oddly so."

Liadi sat down opposite Shepard with an asari and turian. She smiled and introduced the new members. Opel and Zan nodded slowly.

"Okay, what's going on? Anyone have a problem with the quarians?" Shepard looked at the new crew members.

"No, Captain. Especially if they are as talented as Liadi. We are just being nice to them. We were told not to umm…upset you in the matter." The turian wore a pained grin.

"Same here." The asari replied.

Shepard laughed. "This is why we do this drill. See, Opel and Zan. It's just turians being nice. They all aren't rebels like Garrus acting strange." Tali punched him. The new members took note.

"Anyways Captain. Engineering is ready. Miranda said to pass on her departments are ready too." Tali grinned and got up.

Garrus approached from behind. "Strange? I'm the strange one for being nice to quarians all along? This is going to be fun Shepard. You have no idea." He looked at the older turian. "What?"

"Nothing for now. We are still feeling out the ship and the human way of doing things. It is not like what some of the exchange officers have said when they served with humans."

The quarians and Garrus laughed. "This is not Alliance run. It has its own rules. Wait until we get into space you'll see." Garrus slapped Shepard on the back and left for the batteries as Ed caught up to him. Zan and Opel excused themselves and left for engineering with Tali. John went to talk to Miranda.

"Is this normal?" The turian and asari spoke together.

"It's different. Took me a while to get used to it. The crew is very accepting. Especially given they were Cerberus. But, everyone comes together and does their jobs. Once we depart, the air of urgency returns. You'll get the hang of it. The humans are alright. Never been treated better. Everyone knows Shepard is in charge and Miranda is the XO. Garrus is next." Liadi turned to her meal.

"I look forward to it." The turian responded.

"Is it true there's a bar?" The asari looked hopeful.

Shepard entered the armory to see Jacob and Kal reviewing the Cerberus heavy armor.

"Well?"

"Sir." They both stood at attention. "We can't fabricate this kind of stuff. This is really heavy duty. Could take a Mattock round point blank and only scratch the paint. TIM's gone all out." Jacob presented a piece to Shepard. "If we run into them again, we'll need lots of ammo. Cerberus is way ahead of everyone with this stuff. Mordin is looking it over too."

Shepard nodded. "Okay, let me know if you find a weakness. Kal, shouldn't you be with Calda?"

"We're doing just fine. I just left for a bit to get some air." He smiled big.

Shepard entered the comm room after an update from Kelly. The table dropped and John entered the field.

"TIM, we're leaving, any news?"

"No Shepard. I hope you're back on the mission and had success at your party making connections?"

"Yes, nice operative for Joker too. Just what he likes."

"Shepard, it's your crew, like the aliens you're bringing abroad. I am not interfering."

"Of course not. We're going to track down the anti-reaper weapon. You'll get the info like everyone else. Any news on that heavy armor for us? You know from the rogue squad that tried to kill me?"

"It's experimental. As soon as we have something I'll pass it on. Good hunting Shepard, we're counting on you."

Shepard reflected on TIM's last words. Interesting.


	82. Chapter 80

_Nusquam Alius Res (Nothing else Matters)_

_Chapter 80_

Shepard was about to leave the comm room when a call from Udina came in. Shepard tensed up at the thought.

"Councilor." He tried to sound pleasant as the man's picture came up. He had pulled off some amazing feats getting the right people to show up so they could be talked too.

"Yes, Shepard. I take it Anderson spoke to you." Shepard nodded. "Good, good. The brawl didn't affect much, only the hanar are mad and they can be placated easily enough. So, where are you heading?"

"Can't say for now. But if we find it we'll come right back. You'll be informed."

"Good. I have some requests of you when you come back. A favor. Don't blow anything up for a few days. Yes, your favor will be quite handy." The connection closed, Shepard shuddered at owing the man anything, but he had come through.

Shepard stepped up to the galaxy map he knew the destination, but had to get there without anyone knowing. Intermediate steps. Course changes in-between systems, IFF changes, it would all be needed. Once they left the dock he would fill in the crew. The new crew should fit in fine if they can adapt to this. He looked up and saw several asari and a turian getting familiar with their work stations. It was going well so far. No bugs had been brought on board. None they could detect at least. He looked at the chart again. A planet forgotten in a small system of the galaxy. Shepard hoped he would find some answers there. He left to check on the crew before departure.

At 1230 the Normandy left the Citadel with many eyes watching it. Shepard had Joker set a slow course for the relay. He turned to Kelly from his terminal, "Assemble the crew in the mess, it's time to let everyone in on the Normandy. All hands, even Joker."

*****N.A.S.*****

Fifteen minutes later Joker, the last member hobbled in to the mess and sat down. The turians stared a bit and turned back to face Shepard.

"Okay every one, I hope you are settling in okay, but we are going right in to the thick of it again as usual. Trial by fire weeds people out quickly right?" The crew smirked. "First, we have to introduce are last crew member, EDI."

EDI's blue orb was projected on to the main table. "Greetings. I am the EDI, the ships AI. I am the Normandy. You are my crew, I will protect you."

Shepard and Miranda looked at the new crew members, none of them flinching. Miranda arched a brow. "You all knew?"

"Well yes, your crew told us to expect a surprise. After the Geth we were prepared." Ja'caw answered, he was the lead and most seasoned turian from the group.

"Oh well, good. Glad you're taking it in stride." Shepard continued, "We are going after the anti-reaper weapon. We don't need to be followed. We will be making several jumps with different IFF codes and changing directions in-between systems. Joker, double whatever the minimum is. We don't need followers, especially Cerberus." The human crew soured at the name which still surprised the new aliens. "We'll be taking it slow for a day or two to make sure no delayed bugs are found. If anyone has any suggestions, please feel free to give them."

Ja'caw answered, "We have several tactics that can help. Also Captain, all of us, the new crew members have put all former issued clothing and items in your trash area for ejection. We are with you. We understand the importance of the mission." The asari and salarian nodded in agreement.

"Well, thank you we appreciate it. So, we'll keep jumping, get some help from the ShadowBroker and hopefully slip away. It'll give some time for the new members to get up to speed too. Dismissed."

The crew on duty went to their stations. Ja'caw and Taneal, the lead asari stayed behind. Shepard and Miranda stayed and sat next to them.

"Captain, may we talk?" Ja'caw shifted in his seat.

"Of course."

"I have run into Taneal before. It's a small elite world we know a few of each other's personal. We all believe the Reapers are out there. But, any proof you can provide will help in fully convincing our governments. The council seems fully intent on sticking their heads up a varren's butt and keeping it there."

The four laughed. "I see. Well, we hope everyone integrates well. It's a galactic concern, so more species we have onboard, the more involve we hope everyone will be. It's not just a human problem." Miranda was glad to see them nod in agreement.

Taneal brought a data pad up. "Ms. Lawson, if it isn't to forward we have some suggestions on the best way to use our services. If you would consider."

Miranda took the pad and scanned it quickly. "It's okay, but I was thinking about this. If you are all as talented as your people believe. I'll assume you didn't come up with this yourself because you were being polite. It is not necessary. We have a mission to do. If you're professional you can bring anything to my attention."

Ja'caw and Taneal looked at Miranda's results. Taneal smiled, Ja'caw's mandible flared slightly. "Yes, this is what we were thinking. We weren't sure if the crew was ready?"

Miranda looked at the asari. "Who's in charge of engineering?"

"The quarian Mrs. Shepard with several humans beneath her." Her words slowing as the situation dawned on her. "Yes, I see your point. You are as skilled as your file said."

"There is no need to ease in to it. Once you're checked out on the systems we'll just do it. Just having a full complement will help a lot. The experience you bring should be worthwhile. Excuse me, I have reports to go over." Miranda left for her room.

"I'm sure everyone will be alright. If there are any problems, let us know. The crew quarters will be able to handle you all. Look at ship defense too. I'll leave you to review your positions."

They watched Shepard leave heading to talk with the doctor.

"Well Taneal. Good to see you again, it's been a while." Ja'caw leaned back and relaxed.

"You too. You've only aged a bit. Should have known they would send you. They kept the strict order and discipline ones away for once. Smart."

"Ever since the council asked Shepard for others to join they were looking. We seemed to fit his bio more, like you. It is an interesting crew. Never thought I would see the day all these species working together. Let's hope we find some real Reaper evidence, some of our people are getting antsy."

She nodded, "Us to, if it's real, a lot still has to be done. Where's Maggy?" She grinned.

Ja'caw laughed. "You were watching that huh? She blew up at the recruits. She got nothing so having her around on the ship would seem to lead to trouble after her night. I think she had fun though. I see none of your ladies got anyone."

"No need, we just piggybacked on the work already being done. I still don't see why they let those Cerberus agents in as dates. I think they knew about us, how could they not know about them?" Taneal was perplexed.

"Well, we'll find out. This ship is amazing. Haven't been in a first class operation in a while. No warm up mission either. I think I'll like it here."

"Me too."

*****N.A.S.*****

The Illusive Man received updates through his day. The Normandy, his ship, appearing at several different relays, changing IFF's and moving on. They had already lost some of his tracking teams. Doubling back in the space between systems had been good. Must have been the damn turians idea. He took a drag of his cigarette.

"How much longer for the improvements to be done to the prototype heavy armor?"

The project lead answered smartly. "Sir, a few months. The battle test provided a lot of data to go through and items to be improved."

"Good, you'll have your resources." He cut the connection. He brought up another project lead.

"Kai Leng, your new operatives will be there soon. The full heavy armor will not be ready for a while. But, I trust you can proceed without it."

"Sir, I am ready whenever you wish. The ship is ready, we add more as time allows."

"Good, you have a week for sure. Then be ready at a moment's notice." The man faded away and the Illusive Man turned in his chair, facing another sun in the far reaches of the galaxy. He needed his damn ship. Shepard had been useful though. He smiled as the first reports of ships coming back for the Omega four rely came in. Salvage from the best of thousands of civilizations trying to beat the collectors of their day. Now Cerberus and humanity would have the best of the ages. Aria hadn't poked around in his business so far. He hoped she was smart enough to keep it that way, or until he was ready.

*****N.A.S.*****

The Normandy had been jumping from system to system. Slowly some of the craft they always saw started to thin out. With the extra fuel the Normandy had, they could lose craft in transit or as they refueled. Finally, they got ready for the last jump. As they jumped, several ships corsetry of ShadowBroker also jumped with the same IFF from several relays.. The Normandy, or the freighter it was pretending to be was everywhere at once. Before visuals could be confirmed, they all jump to FTL in their systems. With a full tank of fuel, the Normandy slipped away. They stopped in-between systems to make sure no one was on them. They watched other ships in FTL continue by them.

Grunt was dreading going to the bathroom again. Over the day it seemed to hurt more as he went. He dismissed it and as a Krogran would just get through it. Plus, different colors seemed to be appearing on his penis. Garrus came in to the head as Grunt stood at one of the toilets.

"Everything okay Grunt?"

"Yes, of course. Thank you for your guidance on female matters. It came in handy at the party."

"Anytime Grunt. You make a good wingman. Anytime." Garrus chuckled.

Joker hobbled in. He seemed to be in discomfort. "Shit, I think that Cerberus bitch gave me something. I mean something is wrong with my stuff. Smith said he felt the same. Son of a bitch."

"Maybe Cerberus found a new way to implant." Garrus laughed, but Grunt seemed preoccupied.

"Funny, hey what the fuck, Grunt, your dicks a rainbow! Is that normal?" Joker looked away as Grunt turned to him.

"Why are you looking? How should I know, maybe this happens after a lot of sex. Which I had. HA!"

Garrus want to shake when he thought he felt something, he grimaced a bit. He thought nothing of it and left. Joker turned to leave after him thinking something was not right. As they left they saw Chawkas sitting in a chair outside of the head.

"Umm…something up doc? Why are you here?" Joker seemed concerned.

"Just waiting to see who had a really really good time. It's always the same, you men think you're invincible and do something stupid. Then I have to clean it up."

"Oh, well, nothing going on here, right Garrus." Before Garrus could speak, a loud howl was heard through the ship. The agony in the voice was obvious. Garrus and Joker jumped back.

Chawkas laughed."So, our Krogran was the manly man this shore leave. Never held four before, should be interesting. Testosterone and youth, not a good combination." Another howl, louder than the first echo in the hallway. The crew in the quarters came out as did Miranda holding a datapad she was working on.

"What the hell is going on here Doctor? What is that" Before she could finish Grunt crashed out of the door.

"It hurts. Get my Battlemaster!"

Grunt would not be consoled. He winced in pain and everyone kept away. The elevator opened with Shepard, Mordin, Junior, and Jacob stepping out.

"What's going on? What's that noise?" Shepard and Jacob had armed themselves.

"Shepard, it…I mean. The pain." Grunt finally started breathing slower.

Shepard saw Chakwas in her chair looking at the scene before her.

"Oh, still on watch doctor. Well, check him out I guess. We don't need anything running around the ship. We'll see if we figure out what Grunt got in to." He turned to Grunt. "Grunt go with Chakwas and do everything she says or you'll answer to me got it? Do everything she says."

Grunt nodded and slowly walked to the med bay led by Dr. Chakwas and followed by Mordin and Junior. Everyone in the hallway went to the main table to see what they uncover about Grunt's night.

Miranda sat down at the table and started going through her data pad. The last messages had come in, and they were now out of contact. A large hospital bill had arrived and made no sense. The others discuss where they had seen Grunt, but outside of the Captain and Engineer incident, which raised a few eyebrows to the uninitiated, no one knew what trouble he had gotten in to. Tali, Liadi, and Kasumi joined the group during a shift break and got out filled in on the situation. Miranda continued to study the datapad. They could not figure out where Grunt had gone. Charlie Deception had informed Legion of the situation in his stupor and Legion joined the group.

After fifteen minutes Dr. Chakwas came to the head of the table. "John Shepard, I cannot believe you would do this. Such a thing. I have half a mind to tell your mother." Shepard's face dropped, Chakwas only called him John when she was in full mother mood. "You are that boy's father, mentor, leader, krantt leader, and battlemaster. He follows your every move and word. How could you?"

Shepard scratched the back of his neck giving a nervous grin. Garrus and Joker prepared for the fun that was sure to follow. Instead, she turned to Garrus, "You, you say your Shepard's brother, Grunt looks up to you to Mr. Ladies man. I cannot believe this!" Garrus looked a little sheepish in the wake of the doctor's rant.

Miranda needed a break from the absurdity of the hospital bill and turned to the doctor. "Please explain yourself doctor. We need more."

"Fine, Grunt overheard these two men." Chakwas noticed Tali was present and smiled a bit. "Talking about how many different species they had been with! Well, Grunt, only what, not even six months old, thought that getting women would raise his status in the Krantt. So, he slept with five species! We are trying to figure out what he picked up and from who!"

Tali glared at Shepard and then Garrus who both made sure not to laugh. Miranda sat up, the bill, now it made sense. "Well, Captain, this is your bill then. Seems Grunt had a great time, they all wound up in the hospital for various reasons. Some were not Grunt's fault like an overdose here, but they blame him. Not covered by ship and mission funds." She thought some more about the report and continued. "Seems Garrus may need to be checked too."

Joker spoke quickly, "Yeah, he said something was wrong."

Garrus retorted quickly, "Yes, and you and Smith too!" Shepard groaned. Tali continued to start at him saying nothing. Liadi was trying not to laugh.

"Okay, everyone related to this in the med bay. Everyone else keep a lid on it."

"We'll talk later." Tali spoke in a flat voice. John sighed and walked to the med bay and waited for Smith to arrive.

*****N.A.S.*****

The Illusive Man received reports from all over the galaxy. They lost the Normandy. They had acquired a multitude of ships to help them. The tactic worked. The Illusive Man thought, Shepard couldn't pull this off without help. He sipped his scotch and starred at an orange sun. His current assistant walked over and dropped off a few data pads. She checked that his scotch and cigarettes were in good supply and walked away to her desk.

As he inhaled the Kentucky smoke, he figured out how Shepard did it. The Shadowbroker. Dr. T'soni might be a problem. The ship was stuck in its current location though. A cruiser on standby to destroy the ship if needed would work. It could enter the relay and get to the Shadowbroker ship before she could react. Shepard was still emotional about people close to him. Her death would make Shepard come to him. His quest for revenge would get the Normandy back in Cerberus control. Always ahead of the situation, that's how to keep on top. He touched the armrest to put a cruiser on standby.

*****N.A.S.*****

Aria surveyed the Cerebrus cargo, everything in its place per her agreement with the Illusive Man. The beginning of an operation never had the really good stuff. She could be patient. Shepard had kept his word of course. The Blue Suns were leaving accept a group under her control Zaeed left on his new command ship to reshape the organization in his image again. The quarians were getting ready to leave since their admiral was back. Grizz looked over the hanger as Aria approached.

"Aria, nothing to report. Everything is normal so far."

"Okay, just make sure someone always keeps an eye on them." Aria looked over the hanger and thought about when a good time to intervene would be.

*****N.A.S.*****

Admiral Shala had returned to Omega. The Daughters of Rannoch had provided her a small frieghter to get her and the self-exiled who desired back to the Rannoch. A small Geth ship came through the rely. It docked with them and a Geth designed for communicating came aboard. The codes where sent through the small fleet and the first mass return of quarians begin. The fleet headed for the relay and out of Omega space. All would finally see the Perseus Veil, and Rannoch. The Geth had been making progress; Oriana had been coordinating the effort and doing a good job. Now, a full complement of quarians would make the return of the fleet possible. She smiled as her ship it the relay first. She wished John and Tali could be with them, they deserved to be there, to witness what they accomplished. Home was almost upon her and the quarian people.


	83. Chapter 81

_Nusquam Alius Res (Nothing else Matters)_

_Chapter 81_

Shepard looked up as Smith arrived. He looked nervous. "Captain?"

Chakwas motioned him to sit next to Joker at the far table. She turned and stared at Shepard before starting. The windows dimmed so no one could see in. She took a deep breath and started.

"Our Casanova here went all out to impress you too." Shepard was going to speak, but decided to keep his mouth shut. "Good job keeping silent, now you act right. Anyways, Grunt mated with his Krogan, and then that deviant man's women."

Miranda fit another piece in the puzzle. "Oh, that explains the angry message from Charlie Deception. He said and I quote "I'm different. I have a different constitution, I have a different brain, I have a different heart. I got tiger blood, man. You can't stop me. As for the person who did this to my goddesses quote "We need to hack up the person responsible for this bad connection. Hack him up into pieces in front of his children. We need to cut off his face and wear it and go on a very tightly budgeted shopping spree in stores that don't exist yet!" I believe Grunt is who he is looking for."

"Indeed." Chakwas started again, "He mated with the asari and the human."

Joker coughed and seemed shocked. "Grunt, they're both porn stars. Dude, who knows what they had?"

"Yes, exactly. Now, be quiet Mr. Moreau I'm getting to you!" Joker shrunk on the table and starred at the floor. "Next, he copulated with a hanar. How, I don't know."

Miranda nodded her head. "Yes, follows the hospital bills. Internal issues with some of women. What about the other woman? She had something? Linda's roommate, she had something too."

"By the stars. That was me." Garrus was now paying full attention to the situation.

"Men. Well, she had space mites. Congratulations. Instead of a comb, you'll get a rough rock to help and some cream. You didn't think she was awfully well prepared to be with a turian? Now, back to Grunt. He then followed this act up with an elcor. Said female is quite the tramp, making up stories to attract males to mate with her. The young lad here fell for it. She is in the hospital for an elcor hygiene issue. Grunt didn't wash or use a condom between any of these escapades. He could have survived okay, but the turian he ran into pricked him. The levo and dextro germs, viruses, fluids and anything else got in to his blood stream. That is why he hasn't recovered! Trying to impress the father in his life." She crossed her arms and stared at Shepard.

Shepard had only seen Chakwas this mad twice before. Once was a similar situation. "Will he be okay?"

"It's something new and never scene. Mordin and Junior are helping." The two had taken samples off of Grunt and mumbled as they investigated. "As for Joker and Smith, I don't know yet." Mordin tapped his Omni-tool and resumed investigating.

"How long will they take to find the fix?" Shepard made sure not to anger the doctor.

Before she could answer, the door opened and Legion walked in followed by Ja'caw.

"Ah, yes Legion, glad you answered the call, please come and assist, we may need your help with calculations."

"Affirmative."

"Ja'caw. You have something too?" Chakwas eyed the turian.

"No, no." He contained his laughter when he saw Garrus with his head hung low. "I heard some of the scuttlebutt and have some information that may help the gentleman at the end of the room." He paused.

"Spill it man!" Joker implored.

"Ahem yes. The women you were with where Cerberus agents."

"No shit, what did they do to us!"

"You know but still?" He looked around the room at the stares he was receiving. "Yes, well, you are marked, tagged as it were, you can be tracked. You didn't feel it?"

"What, I was knocked out. Last thing I remember after she went all Cereberus on me was "Enjoy Hon"." Smith nodded in agreement.

Miranda looked at Joker. "You're sure she said Hon?" Joker nodded. "That's one of the elite operatives. The trainer always said that, it spreads among her pupils. I know about a prototype, let's see if they perfected it." Miranda adjusted her omni-tool and walked over to Joker. "Drop your pants, underwear too. Now!"

Joker and Smith complied. She ran the omni-tool over them privates. It beeped as it got close. "You two would be wise to think about anything to not arouse yourselves. I have ways of dealing with that little issue." The men swallowed.

"Try frequency 32.96 alpha." Ja'caw mentioned.

Miranda tried the frequency and a small ring lit up around the end of the men's spines. "Oh shit!" Joker exclaimed. "You can fix this right? How does it even work? Why would TIM do this!"

"Well, it samples blood and body communications and tries to figures out where you have been. If you are near a connected extranet terminal it broadcasts. He must be desperate. This is a low gain, low chance of reporting back item, and very expensive." Miranda looked over at Ja'caw. "Thank you, that would have taken a while. I see you've run into Cerberus before." She stared at the two men. "Well? And pull up your underwear."

"Thank you Ja'caw." The two men answered.

"This doesn't explain why Linda was in the hospital. Legion, you didn't hurt her?" Miranda looked concerned.

"Negative. We did as requested."

"What was that Legion?" Shepard knew he didn't want the answer, but had to ask.

"She requested to reach climax. We…I helped her in this endeavor."

Jaws dropped in the room. "You have a..a…"

"No, Mr. Moreau. She had an apparatus for us to use. We looked up all available information and commenced stimulation. She said to go as long as she could endure it. She told us, "don't stop.""

"You sure it wasn't Stop, Don't machine?" Ja'caw looked in awe of the Geth.

"Negative. We had permission and continued to ask and check until told to stifu."

"Stifu?" Ja'caw questioned.

"Shut the fuck up. So I did. We pleased our date. Is this not the correct thing to do?"

"Yes, Legion." Shepard sighed, "But not to the point of exhaustion and death. Why did you do it?"

"We were asked. I did as requested. She was happy. We left her with a reserve of hydration." Legion's eyebrow fluttered for several moments, more than anyone had seen before. "Shepard, Captain."

"Yes, why Legion? To learn more about organics?"

"Yes, and there was a hole."

"Yes, Legion I ," Shepard sputtered out.

"Correction, two holes."

"Stop Legion. Please. It's okay, you did nothing wrong." Shepard was barely holding back the laughter. "I'm sure she is quite happy."

"I saved the device. We do not know why."

The shock in the room was palpable.

"Fascinating. Uncle, Legion is changing between I and we. Single conscious forming. Incredible. Anyways, we may have something it's." A smack was heard as Mordon slapped his nephew on the back of the head and coughed.

"Junior, delicate situation for them. Must be discussed in private. Shall we?"

Ja'caw took his leave, followed by Legion. Shepard, Miranda, Mordin, and Junior went to the AI core to talk.

An excited Junior still rubbing his head continued once the door was closed. "We have a cure yes. Grunt could fight naturally, but dextro that got in system causing problems. A simple shot and we can move on."

Shepard looked at Chakwas. "Any other ways?"

Junior seemed surprised and pressed his point. "Most efficient. Other ways sure, but why? All will take the same time to heal Grunt. Shot least painful too."

Chakwas shook her head at Shepard. "Another Jenkins? It might work."

"Another Jenkins?" Miranda asked as she looked over the procedure to help Joker and Smith.

"We used an old fashion cure to cure the young man's libido and make him think. It works and the pain stuck with him. Okay, if you think it's right. Glad to see you are coming around Shepard."

"Got it!" Miranda exclaimed as she finished reviewing the data. "I'll have to start now, the sooner the better. I'll send the instructions to everyone."

The group entered the room. Chakwas took charge. "Smith, Joker. Pick a table and lie down. Grunt you sit on this table, we'll get to you in a moment. Garrus." She reached in to a draw. "Here, take this and then rub this rock over your plates. You're out for a few days. All of your armor needs to be checked. They can cause problems and irritation on your soft spots between joints. Joker and Smith you are done for the night. Grunt may also be out for a few days. Out! Take the captain with you."

The two men left the room as Chakwas sectioned off the back of the med bay. On the other side of the door Ja'caw waited for them.

"So, you gonna tell Maggy?"

"She's intel, she should have warned me about the human! I'm sure you can tell her." Garrus groaned. Ja'caw finally lost it and stared laughing. "Sorry Shepard." Garrus mumbled as his head fell.

"Yes, well you're loss. Your eye the sky for now. No missions to get the big weapon that probably needs tons of calibrations. But, she's levo, how?" Shepard smiled and slapped Garrus on the back.

Ja'caw spoke in a lowered voice. "She was ready for you, condom etc?" Garrus nodded. "Not the first turian she had been with I believe. They could have survived a few days until a new host presented itself." He cleared his thought walked in to the mess. Garrus looked at the floor as Shepard laughed.

In the med bay, Smith and Joker laid face down on a table. Mordin and Miranda where over Smith and Chakwas and Junior were over Joker.

"Gentleman, we've numbed your lower half and you won't feel them for the rest of the night. You may need some adult diapers afterwards. This won't take long." With that, Chakwas begin to strip out the device.

A few minutes later Miranda and Mordin stopped, "Uh-oh."

Joker called out. "Don't say that when you're poking around down there. What, please don't say you have can't remove it. Please for the love of"

"Jeff, stop it. What is it Miranda?" Chakwas stopped and approached her.

"Well, it attached itself to some nerves. Anti-tamper device. A small charge is armed, it would disrupt the spine, paralyze the wearer. It's small, only affects local area."

"Charge! Oh shit, TIM is dead! Dead I tell you."

"Jeff stop moving and be quiet." Chakwas scolded. "What can we do?"

"Just fascinating. Thank you for letting me on board. Uncle, I have a solution. Not too dangerous, will work. Small incision and possibly loss of flesh if"

"Loss of what! I'll kill any Cerberus I meet. I'll break my bones on them!"

"Jeff, stop moving. Miranda, how should we proceed?" Chakwas checked Junior's idea. "Looks okay. We'll have to be careful."

Miranda nodded in agreement, Mordin beamed with pride and agreed. The four went back to work.

Fifteen minutes later Mordin and Junior were looking intently at the removed devices uttering praise for the design. Joker and Smith pulled on their diapers and went to rest for the night.

"Come back for some medi-gel in the morning. 0800 sharp." The men muttered thanks and sulked away. Chakwas turned to Grunt who was behind a curtain as Miranda left as fast as she could. Chakwas reviewed the cure and inputted it in to a dispenser. The machine produced the ointment product moments later.

"Shepard if you would remind Grunt please." She prepared a long mesh covered stick and extended it with other one. Shepard's voice came over the med bay intercom.

"Grunt, remember. Be strong. She is a doctor and you will do as she or says. You will not lash out or run. Don't touch her, even accidently. You'll be fine, but remember this and be careful in the future. We'll talk about it."

"I'm not afraid Battlemaster. It's just little germs. I'm perfect."

"Of course Grunt, out."

Chakwas sighed, she remembered when she had to do it Jenkins. Poor Jenkins she thought, so shocked. She figured Grunt would be the same way and prepared herself. The salarians would be of help.

"Okay Grunt on the table and"

"Ahhh.." Grunt opened his mouth looking at the ointment on the mesh covered stick in front of him.

Chakwas put on a faint smile. Grunt turned an ear to her. Mordin shook his head. Grunt chuckled and dropped his pants, he started to turn around. He faced Junior who shook his head. Grunt sat on the table perplexed.

"I don't have any other orifices. Where are you going to stick that?" He saw them all staring at the end of his penis. "This is a joke right? Nothing goes in there. Nothing!"

"Grunt, if I was harmed in any way, what would Shepard do to you? We don't have straps that can old you down, so you have to bear it."

Grunt stared at the stick has the Salarians held his member steady. Chakwas brought up the stick and entered.

In the mess the betting had begun. Word had gotten out on Grunt's previous scream. Now, everyone knew what was happening.

"Come on Shep, bet. He won't pass out will he?"

"Kasumi, this is not for betting. I'm sure Grunt can handle it. I mean"

Shepard was cut off by a loud howl from the med bay follow by "I am Krogan, I can handle anything! AHHH!"

Shepard felt for Grunt, like he felt for Jenkins. He knew Chakwas was twisting and pushing as much as possible and causing more discomfort than needed. But, Grunt would probably never need to learn this lesson again. Jenkins certainly didn't, he was much more cautious afterwards, to the point of paranoia.

"By the ancestors, what is she doing to him." Garrus stared at the blacked out med bay windows. Kasumi whispered in his ear. His mandibles flared wide, "Are you serious? That sounds awful. I feel for him."

Another howl was heard. Shepard couldn't stop the ship wide betting. Maybe he should talk to Miranda about it. He heard Goldstein talking to one of the asari.

"Hey, we had a scale itch incident too. Dirty bastard cooked our food too."

"Rupert had it! I would have never thought." Shepard was genuinely surprised.

Ken continued, "Well, the Cerberus lovers are off the ship so yeah, it was him. We didn't know until it was over. We slept near him. Dirty bugger. We never asked why or how, didn't want to know."

Another roar was heard and the crumpling of metal. Shepard thought Chakwas must have been making sure the message stuck. They were all surprised when they heard Grunt exclaim, "Stupid salarian let go of it!"

A few minutes later the door opened and Grunt stumbled out. Chakwas scolding him and telling him to sit back down, then giving up and telling him to come back tomorrow. Grunt saw the members at the table looking at him.

"Battlemaster. Six species, one night. I will not do it again. I."

People had their omni-tools out as he stuttered. Ja'caw called out, "Don't blink, don't give them the satisfaction!"

Grunt turned and headed towards the elevator. He heard the money exchanging hands as the elevator opened. Tali was there and looked at him. She pulled out a small towel from her pocket and found a clean corner. She dabbed his eyes and gave Grunt to the silence sign. He nodded and rested against the door, one hand on his crotch.

Mordin and Junior came out of the med bay all excited talking faster than usual. Two new discoveries in a day. They grabbed some food bars and headed to the elevator to go to the lab. Tali turned the corner and spied John. She put on an annoyed look.

Shepard saw Tali approach and cringed at the neutral greeting he received. Tali looked at him, the room got quiet.

"So, you two and all the species you've been with huh? Grunt beat you both in a night, real ladies men you two."

Garrus cleared his throat. "We weren't boasting, just talking. I mean who knew he."

"Of course you knew! The both of you. Poor Grunt, I hope you plan to make it up to him. Is this what men do without proper women supervision?" Tali remained neutral in tone.

"Look Tali, we"

"What was that Mr. S. Mite?" The room laughed.

"Laugh it up Tali, real funny." Garrus knew the name would stick for a while.

"Serves you right for interrupting our interview. Brother's and sister's being married not being right. Of course not! John, we'll talk later. I just came for a quick snack before going out." Tali walked over to the refrigerator and greeted Sarah as she prepared diner.

Miranda came out of her room and present Shepard with an updated bill before he could ask what outside meant. Even the elcor complained it was Grunt. He assigned the bill to one of his private accounts. It would be paid when they returned to being in contact with the comm buoys. EDI broke the silence.

"Only one tracker has been found. It is external and has not contacted anything yet. It appears to be from the Cerberus attack. It is just outside the cargo door.

"Okay EDI, we'll get on it and on to the system afterwards."

"Mrs. Shephed is already suited up and heading to the device."

The turian sat in the starboard control seat in the cockpit. The AI wouldn't let him sit in the main chair. It kept turning the chair away from him saying it was only for Jeff. It seemed creepy but he took the secondary seat. Smaller ships and shuttles were his specialty. With the Normandy being a partial turian design, he felt comfortable at the controls. The asari he replaced also mumbled something about not being able to use main seat and how the AI seemed to love the human pilot.

In the crew quarters Joker and Smith endured the jokes and humor at their expense. Grunt wallowed in his room seeking the comfort of his tank. Shepard was reading on the couch in his room when Tali walked in. The same look on her face. She approached.

"You'll fix things with Grunt right? He just wants to please and impress you. You were the first thing he ever saw. Chakwas told me to remind you." She tapped her foot.

"Yes, I will, I know how to make it right. We were just talking; we didn't know he would score like that." He looked at Tali and admitted defeat. "Okay okay, sorry."

Tali smiled and John felt relived. She sat on his lap and kissed him. "That was hard to do. Kasumi's been teaching Liadi and I how to control our facial expressions since we can't hide behind our masks anymore. That was hard. Was I good?"

"Yes, remind me to thank Kasumi." Shepard muttered.

"Of course I will. The tracker is off and destroyed." They felt a slight shudder and looked over at the bed and saw the stars streaming through the overhead window as they walked over. They were in FTL and finally heading to the system and the weapon.

*******N.A.S.*******

**Author's note**

**Yeah yeah. As for Grunt's procedure, that is a real procedure and I know someone who had that happen to him. His parents wouldn't be happy that the message didn't quite stick like they hoped for him either. That's what the doctor did to him, more pain for the greater good in the end I guess. No, not me either. The Chakwas waiting by the door, I knew a Navy doctor that after good ports of call would wait about 3 days after the ship left port, and wait by the head then ask the people who screamed in the head and obviously had to much much fun to visit the sick bay.**

**Also,**

**5**


	84. Chapter 82

_Nusquam Alius Res (Nothing else Matters)_

_Chapter 82_

The next day, the Normandy entered the system with stealth systems engaged, all of the crew at their stations. Shepard smiled from the galaxy map, a full complement did make a difference. Five planets and a few moons, with a full stock of probes it would not be a problem. The system had been depleted of resources before the current Reaper cycle, when the system was explored no one paid it any attention afterwards. It was written off as dead.

The first three planets were close to the sun and molten. The fifth was far out and cold and barren. Covered in ice. It had two moons though. The probes found nothing there, just minor traces of minerals. The forth planted could support life, but not easily. It was marked as potential planet to colonize in a few hundred years. Air was breathable, but would smell of sulfur. Shepard probed the three moons first, nothing from them or the visual scans. The planet below had a light cloud layer, Shepard choose a probe search pattern and felt the ship shudder as the probes left.

Five minutes later EDI spoke. "I have found something. Another probe is needed to investigate the area."

Shepard launched two to surround the area and waited for EDI to return with the results.

"There are two items. A small complex and a Reaper."

Silence filled the ship as EDI broadcast images from the probes on the surface. A massive Reaper was in a field of grass on its back, its legs folding in like a dead insect. The new crew was shocked and pleased. Evidence. They finally had evidence no one could dispute. The ship rocked and alarms blared.

"Joker?"

"Something's got us, I'm trying to break away."

"Captain, I am reading a large source of energy building on the complex on the planet. We are also being scanned. The complex is communicating with the orb in your room. The energy source is dissipating."

The ship stopped rocking, but remained in the grip of the complex. The crew was going over all of the information being collected groundside and figuring out what was happening to the ship.

"EDI, get all ground team members to the comm room."

"Of course Captain."

*****N.A.S.*****

Everyone ran to the comm room and waited for Shepard.

Shepard entered with the Prothean Orb from his room in his hands. "EDI, can you bring up a lay out of the complex."

"Negative, I cannot breach it."

"Okay, we go in blind. Garrus, Grunt you two are eye in the sky. In the Hammerhead Jacob, take Jack and Kal. In the Mako with me, Tali, and Sven. Miranda you're in the back with Samara, and Kasumi. Everyone else in the shuttle. We have two new pilots with tons of shuttle experience, so we can concentrate on the mission. Everyone be alert. If it's Prothean, hopefully it won't engage us. Stay away from the Reaper. We know they never really die, so who knows what's really in charge of the complex. The shuttle will circle away from the Reaper over the base. Jacob, you patrol the outside unless we call for you. Joker says we can descend for a drop. Any questions? Good, let's go."

*****N.A.S.*****

The Normandy descended and the vehicles left for the ground. The complex only had one small door as an entrance. After they patrolled the perimeter the Shuttle and Mako teams got out. They all looked at the Reaper in the distance, hoping it would stay down.

"Tali, Kasumi, Legion, do your thing."

The three approached the door. It was secured by a means none had seen before. It would take a while. Thirty minutes later, they were still working on the door.

"Sven, go in the Mako and get the orb."

"Sure Shepard." He walked to the vehicle. The shuttle continued overhead providing top cover for the hammerhead.

He came back and handed it to Shepard. Shepard walked to the door. "Everyone ready? Stand back weapons ready. It's worth a try." The team pointed their weapons at the entrance. Shepard pushed the orb against the door. It seemed to get absorbed and merged with the door. The door opened. Shepard saw the orb on the inside of the hallway. Before he could speak, a yellow beam of light hit him and knocked him over. It was not affected by his armor or shields. A second green beam came and suspended him in the air.

Instead of pictures Shepard heard a voice. "You have been to several of our beacons and found our data pod. You may enter. You have seen a sample of our non Mass Effect technology." The beam lowered him. Shepard fell to the floor and looked at the small hole in his armor. Tali and Sven rushed to his aid.

"I'm okay, it's just something different."

Mordin spoke from the back. "It was not affected by any defense we have. Interesting."

Shepard grabbed the orb and the team continued. At the end of the hallway the outside door closed, and a new one opened in front of them. Sven and Legion entered first. A husk appeared in a corner of the room, they fired. Nothing happened to it, the weapons had no effect. The image disappeared and the lights came on. They were in a square room, with a terminal on one side. Shepard approached and but the orb in a depression on the terminal. The lights dimmed and a Prothean appeared on the wall.

"Welcome. We are glad you found us. We were hoping not to see your species."

"Why not humans?" Shepard was not sure why they didn't want him when they kept giving him clues.

"We encased your relay in ice so it could not be used. It would have given you an extra fifty thousand years to get ready for the Reapers. But, you have advanced much more quickly than we thought."

The other's stared at the Prothean image as Shepard spoke in a language they could not understand.

"Is the weapon here? The one to defeat the Reapers. Can we mount it on ships?"

"We came up with a smaller design, but we are not sure. We shall give it to you. There is one more base. It could have the answers. But, I am not sure you will survive this cycle, I cannot give the information in case the reapers get it and find our survivors. Like us, they have been cut off from the galaxy to avoid detection. I will add to your vision. If you understand it, you can contact them. If you think the reapers may win, kill yourself to save it for another cycle."

"I understand, it there anything else you can offer us to help? They are coming soon."

"Yes, a schematic for the weapon that was fired at you. You must unite whatever resources you have to win. I see you have several species with you. You will need them all. The weapon could not kill a Reaper, but disable them until more conventional weapons could. The one left here was to continue research before we died. We destroyed another. Take this datapad, if you reach them, tell them Guttie served its purpose. The orb has been updated. Jenar Pohmer."

With that, a datapad and the orb where presented to Shepard. He took them and the doors to the outside opened. Before anyone could look around, the complex began to shake.

"Everyone out!" Shepard pushed his team out. "Joker, immediate pick up!"

Outside, everything was shaking. Joker came in and picked up the three vehicles. He headed to orbit. As they positioned themselves over the complex and reaper, the distinctive shapes of two mushroom nuclear clouds appeared into the air side by side.

Sheperd looked at the readout. Nothing was left. But, he had proof, pictures and another datapad. The orb might help too. Everyone who had gone planet side gathered in the comm room.

"Okay everyone, let's see what vids you got. Proof for everyone to see." Shepard smiled.

Everyone started to present data. However, when they brought up the images, they were grainy and nothing was decernable.

"What the hell! EDI, what's going on?" Shepard though vids of static.

"Shepard, it appears the Prothean protective jamming must have been blocking the recording equipment. We were still in the field when images were taken. We do have some images from the probes near the reaper."

"Shit, we needed more to go fully public than one dead destroyed Reaper." Shepard sighed. "Okay, let's head to the Citadel. Another bust. Thanks everyone dismissed."

"Shepard, I have one. I took it with my omni-tool, it's far away but you can see it."

Shepard rushed over to Jack. The vid had some glare from the Hammerhead window, but a reaper could be seen.

"It'll have to do. EDI, tell Joker to get us back to the Citadel. No comm bouys until the relay. There's nothing for TIM to find here now." The team left. Shepard felt a little bitter. Kill himself since he held the knowledge of another Prothean location. What if they didn't do it, what did he owe the next cycle? The Protheans gave him this knowledge, he hadn't sought it out. He felt an arm around his shoulder and a sweet unfiltered voice.

"Credit for your thoughts?"

Shepard turned and looked at Tali. "Another chance to convince people gone that's all. There'll be more."

"We all believe you'll find it. We'll be here to help too. You know that right?"

Shepard shook his head yes and Tali hugged him. "I've got to go to engineering."

"Wait, I'll join you, I have to talk to Grunt."

"About time." Tali teased him and they walked out of the room.

*****N.A.S.*****

Shepard bade Tali goodbye and headed in to Grunts room.

"Grunt."

"Shepard."

"How are you feeling?"

"Ready battlemaster. Ready to fight and kill. I let the Krantt down, it will never happen again."

"I'm sure. Look Grunt." Shepard leaned against a bulkhead as Grunt stood in front of his tank. "I forget you're only six or so months old sometimes. Ummm, you don't have to prove anything to me or the Krantt. You already have. The collector ship and all of the battles. I mean I take you with me on mission all the time right?"

"Yes, Shepard. I just. It won't happen again. That hurt. A lot."

"Good to hear Grunt. But on a serious note. That was awesome, six species on one night? How'd you do it?" Shepard looked impressed.

"Ahh…just followed everyone's advice."

"Okay, Grunt. If you never need anything from your battlemaster or Krantt leader or whatever I am, let me know. Don't tell Tali I was impressed with your scoring abilities. Okay?"

Grunt figured out the game. He laughed, "Got it Shepard."

"Grunt."

Shepard turned and left to speak to the rest of the crew on his rounds.

*****N.A.S.*****

They had come back in to the system with the relay and took a jump to an intermediate system with a freighter IFF. They traveled a bit and prepared to jump to the citadel. Shepard was studying the Galaxy Map when Kelly told him he had a private message from Admiral Hackett.

"I'll take it in my quarters." Shepard left the stand and headed to his cabin. Tali was on watch and would not be present. He thought it might be about Anderson. He hoped nothing was wrong. He sat down at his room terminal and brought up Hackett on his large vid screen in front of his ship models.

Joker was getting ready for the jump to the Citadel when Shepard came over the intercom.

"Joker, change of course, we're going to the Bahak system in the Viper Nebula. As quick as possible."

"Roger that. Isn't that in Batarian space?"

"Just get us there. Out."

"What's up his butt EDI?"

"I was not privy to the conversation Jeff, I do not know."

Shepard reviewed the data from Hackett, it seemed pretty straight forward. A simple jail break. How was he going to tell Tali or the rest of the team it was solo mission?

*****N.A.S.*****

The Normany entered the Bahak system and went to stealth mode. Shepard had let out little of the mission details over the last day of travel. Tali noticed he wasn't looking her in the eye as much. Shepard called a meeting of the ship's department heads. They met in the comm room. Shepard looked up and saw Miranda, Garrus, Tali, Hawthrone, and Ja'caw.

"Okay everyone. The next mission is for Hackett." He paused and took a breath. "I am going alone. No one else is coming." He waited for the protests, but none came. Maybe it would go better than he thought.

Miranda spoke first, "Okay Shepard. Let us know what you need."

Shepard was suspicious, but filled in the heads on what he needed, and made sure the chain of command was set, and who was in charge.

"I'll be put down in the morning. I'll signal for pickup when ready. Any questions? No, good. I'm going to ready my equipment."

Shepard left the heads in the room. Miranda spoke again. "Not happening right?" Everyone shook their heads in agreement.

*****N.A.S.*****

Shepard lay in bed as Tali entered after her shift. Word spread quickly about the mission. Tali had spoken to Legion and had some improvements to track Shepard. She took his omn-tool and updated the tracking program. It was more evasive. She sighed as she found Shepard hadn't even found the simple programs that were decoys. She undressed and slipped into bed next to him. She thought about changing his mind in more fun way, but he looked like he needed his sleep. Besides, she knew they were going with him.

Shepard woke and found Tali wasn't there. Must be on watch he thought. He dressed and went to the elevator. The crew was already at their stations as he got out and headed to the Armory. Jacob and Kal were not there. He grabbed his equipment and weapons giving them a quick check. The room seemed empty to him, he dismissed it and moved on. No one spoke as he left for the mess.

The mess was empty. With everyone at their stations getting ready for the mission only Sarah was there. She smiled and said good morning. She gave him a few food bars and wished him luck. Shepard bit into one and left for the hanger. The elevator doors opened and the entire ground team was present armed and ready to go. Ambush.

Shepard strode to the shuttle, the asari and turian pilots were ready. "Okay everyone, thank you, but you cannot go."

Silence. Grunt stood in front of the shuttle door, unmoving. The group's leader stepped forward.

"You really thought you were going on a mission without us?" Tali's eyes bore in to him.

"I appreciate it, but it's a stealth type of mission, one person is all that is needed."

The group laughed hard, comments on Shepard and stealth used in the same sentence being impossible were heard.

"I can do stealth when I have too. Thane taught me some stuff. Anyways, I'm going. Tali, I found your two tracking programs, I'm getting better." Shepard thought, he knew people that would follow his orders no matter what. "Fine, Garrus and Legion. You're with me. Let's go now!" They boarded the shuttle. Shepard turned to Tali, "I'll be back, I promise." He held her hand and kissed her. "I know your looking, shut it joker. Love you."

"I love you." Tali glared at Garrus, he nodded. She felt better and left with the others for her station after they watched the shuttle leave.

Two hours later, the pilots had expertly guided the shuttle to the drop point. Shepard looked at Garrus and Legion. "Look you two. You know why I brought you right?"

"Shepard-Captain. We estimate a ninety-five percent chance it because we will follow orders and not go on the mission."

"Just come back Shepard, you promised Tali after all." Garrus looked out the window at the rainy and dreary sky.

"I knew I could count on the two of you. Just follow me, I may go to the alliance base to drop the doctor off after the rescue. Don't lose me. Garrus, you have the hard job. Explaining this to Tali. Have fun." Shepard gave a fake smile. Garrus saw the world fading from Shepard as his eyes focused and his face took on mission look. "Ten seconds." The pilot announced.

The door opened and the rain came in the shuttle. Garrus and Legion swept the area with their sniper rifles. The area clear, Garrus tapped Shepard who jumped out of the shuttle. The shuttle pulled up with the door open, the two still scanning. Garrus noticed Shepard get inside the building. He closed the door and the shuttle accelerated back to the Normandy.

For two hours Garrus thought of what to tell Tali, and none of the outcomes seemed good to him. Operating in radio silence, the shuttle arrived at the new rendezvous point two and half hours after dropping Shepard off. The Normandy appeared behind an asteroid. The hangar door opened, but remain dark, no lights, nothing to give them away. Garrus felt the ship move as soon as they touched down. As they got out, Echo saw them and reported to Legion.

"Echo was asked to see if we returned. Mrs. Shepard will not be pleased. Also, we are moving. Shepard has already left the planet and is moving. Destination unknown, but the Alliance asteroid seems probable. The units are not as aware as I am. They reported as asked."

"Yes, Legion, thank you. Please make up your mind. Are you We or I? It's getting annoying."

"We are contemplating. Forty-nine percent vote for I, forty-eight percent vote for continued use of we. Three percent are undecided. Do you"

"Save it for Shepard, not my area of expertise. Or better yet, Kelly. She'd love it." Garrus did not want to get involved with Legion's mind.

"Affirmative. We will bring it up at our next session."

"You have sessions? Nevermind. Oh shit!" Garrus jumped behind Legion. Legion was his shield.

Two women had exited the elevator while he talked. Miranda and Tali bore down on him.

"Bos'tet." Yelled one.

"What were you thinking!" Yelled the other. Garrus looked for a way out of the verbal assault as the pilots laughed. Garrus finally stepped forward towering over the smaller women. He noticed the entire ground team looking at them from the hanger windows and the elevator doors starting to close.

"Ladies, Legion can explain." In the split second they looked at Legion, Garrus made a mad dash for the elevator. He bumped the ladies as he ran giving him slightly more time. As the door opening got smaller, he heard "Go for the butt Chiktikka, go for the butt!"

He felt a sharp pain in his rear as he drove in to the elevator and a few moments of safety. He breathed out, but noticed the elevator wasn't moving. He pressed the buttons. Nothing happened. The doors opened and the two women were looking up at him. As the verbal barrage started again Garrus wondered if Shepard knew just how much he owed him.


	85. Chapter 83

_Nusquam Alius Res (Nothing else Matters)_

_Chapter 83_

Miranda had the crew in modified GQ, following Shepard was the main priority. The crew was focused, and coming together. They followed the shuttle at the maximum distance possible. Keeping an eye out for any batarian patrols or outposts. Joker swore.

"We lost them."

"What?" Miranda stared over the pilot's seat at him.

"The asteroid field, they're a small craft, they just got away for a bit, hard to track. We'll find them, don't worry." Joker continued to work the controls furiously.

"Well, you say you're the best, find them. I'll try something else."

Miranda headed for the comm room and made a request for Garrus to join her. By the time Garrus arrived, Miranda was already talking to the Shadowbroker.

"You have nothing on this Alliance program?"

The voice boomed in the room, "A mention or two, but nothing concrete. Some specifications of equipment needed. Given the size of the operation I can estimate the size of the asteroid needed to support it. I'll send the data."

"Do you know what it is?" Garrus stepped in front of the image.

"No, I'll get right on it though. I'm sure this is rough on the crew. Good luck."

The Shadowbroker cut out. Miranda reviewed the data and forwarded it to Joker to look for. She looked at Garrus. "She really should be doing better."

"She's new to the job, they'll get it. It's not like the Shadowbroker has a job description out there. Don't worry."

Miranda ignored Garrus for the moment and contacted Admiral Hackett.

"Shepard, done already, I knew." The man looked at the two on his screen. "Oh, is everything alright?"

"We have lost Shepard. Can you give us the location of the base. Some information on the mission? He told us nothing." Miranda folded her arms and returned the Admiral's gaze.

"I can't it's too sensitive. I even got it free of Cerberus, that took a lot. I'm sure Shepard will be fine and signal when he's ready. Out."

The connection cut. Miranda turned to Garrus. She liked him for an alien. He was a good soldier, when he and Shepard weren't together and getting in to trouble it seemed. She regarded him well.

"I don't like this. Something is not right. The Alliance is holding out on us. I'll keep the lower GQ a bit longer so people can be rested when we need them."

Garrus nodded in agreement, "I'll have a ground team on standby in the shuttle armed and ready to go at a moment's notice. Yeah, I don't like this either. I remember Hackett from the first Normandy, seemed like a good guy, Shepard trusted him implicitly then, and dispute recent events after his return, still seems too. With Anderson away on his mission, we have no one trust worthy to ask. We can't compromise Shepard's mission either."

"I know. It's frustrating. I'm going to do some research. Having a full crew again has been nice. EDI can devote more resources to this and finding that asteroid." She sighed.

"Maybe Sven can help you relive your" Garrus stopped as Miranda's look met his. "Nevermind, none of my business. Just trying to help."

"Thank you for your concern. I'm fine." They left the comm room. Garrus returned to the batteries to make a ground team standby rotation. Miranda stepped up to the map showing the system.

Kelley looked over. "Ma'am, the crew is doing okay. Everyone is confident we'll find him."

Miranda nodded and left for the cockpit. Anyone helping in scanning or navigation stayed at their seats.

Tali had gone to Kasumi's room before dinner.

"They lost him! They let him go alone! Bos'tets! I should have gone with him. I'd be there with him now!" She paced back and forth in the lounge.

Kasumi tied to reason with her friend, knowing it would probably be pointless. "Please, sit down, you're wearing a hole in the deck. Shepard is big boy. He can survive just fine. He did function before he met all of us you know. Just not as well of course. I taught him stealth stuff too ya know." Tali looked at her friend. "Okay, it still ends in a big explosion, but it's stealth until then." Kasumi gave a weak smile. "Come on, it's no one's fault, it's an asteroid field. Let's go to dinner." She held her friends hand and hugged her. Tali nodded and followed her out.

The mess not as full as usual as the crew was at their stations helping if possible. Miranda and Garrus where there talking about search strategies. Two asari and Liadi where present with a few humans. Tali smiled as people looked at her. She kept her temper in check. Sarah only prepared quick meals in case they needed to respond to an incident immediately. Not the best she could cook, but still decent.

Tali sat down with Liadi and Kasumi around her. Samara had joined them which she seldom did, but wanted to help with the asari integration in to the crew. She was eating before her shift in the shuttle. She approached the asari and remembered the new rules. Smith saw the situation and sat down next the asari across from Tali.

"Thank you crew men Smith." Samara acknowledged him and sat down beside him.

Smith saw one of the asari look away.

"What's wrong, you give all of us the cold shoulder."

Taneal chuckled, "Don't mind her, she going through the I can only be friends with asari stage."

"It's not funny." The asari replied.

Seeing the rest of the table perplexed, Taneal continued, "You see, eventually we realize most species will die while we live. Her father and a lot of her friends were all salarians. So, they are all dead now. So to save herself future pain and heartache she has stopped trying to make friends with any short lived species. We all go through it. She, just at a bad time." She frowned at the young asari.

"Well, they do. I'm tired of going to funerals all the time. At least I can have my asari friends long enough to get to know them. Everyone else just, well, dies."

Samara looked down the table, the asari stiffened. They were still getting used to a justicar being onboard. They fear being killed for some unknown rule infraction they knew nothing about. "I remember that time in my life. But, you will see the joy of knowing others. Yes, their leaving hurts, but it is not done on purpose. You can learn much from species who have to live a lot in a short period of time. They grow and mature much faster us, it is insightful."

"Yes, justicar. I'll try."

"Do not fear me. I am sworn to help Shepard. Unless you do something egregious, you have nothing to worry about. I have overlooked many transgressions on this mission so far. Minor, but some could have involved death."

"Thanks, I think Samara. Speaking of which, lonely without Thane around?" Kasumi teased the justicar while everyone cringed at the expected reaction from Samara.

"I was glad to see Thane again. He is on the last part of his journey. He is at peace and has peace with his son. I am glad for him. Meditating with him was different. We learned from each other and helped each other grow. Young one, you miss out on much if you stay selfish and ignore those around you. This crew has much to teach, they are interesting." Samara stood up and left for the shuttle.

"Well, that was interesting." Kasumi spoke to no one in particular as they began to eat.

Grunt entered the room haven been relieved by Samara. He piled his plate high and sat down amid the conversations. Tali's omni-tool beeped in a way he had never heard before. It caused Tali to glance at it immediately. Tali read something and her face paled. She turned a lite gray, no one had seen it before.

Liadi noticed first, "Everything okay Tali?"

"Yes, no, I don't" she stammered looking at the data on her tool.

Grunt stood and almost shouted. "It's about the battlemaster! Make her tell. What is it?"

Tali looked at Grunt and shutdown the display. Miranda and Garrus stopped talking and looked at her.

"Come on Tal, give it up." Kasumi tried to see the data but was too late.

Tali was holding back tears, now everyone was concerned. She nodded and forwarded the data to Miranda and Garrus who started to review it. Legion came in to the room.

"We estimate with a ninety-eight percent chance Shephed-Captain needs our immediate help."

Now everyone in the room wanted to know what was going on.

Garrus read the data twice before speaking. "Is this right? Are you sure?"

"Affirmative, the information is tied to Shepard-Captain's omni-tool. Lady Shepard tied it to Geth transmitting frequencies to remain undetected."

Miranda looked hopeful, "We can track the signal to him then?"

"Negative, the signal is delayed and not directional to avoid detection. It can narrow the search area however. We will provide EDI with the information."

"Thank you Legion." Miranda turned to Tali, "I thought he found the tracking devices? What do you have on him?"

"The two he found were easy, well hard for him maybe, they were decoys. The main program ties in to his weapon system and health programs. If certain criterion is met, it tries to send a signal. As low powered as possible to avoid detection, that also prevents location tracking in this situation. But, it also means he's alive at least." Tali's head fell at the last words.

"What is it? What did the battlemaster do? What has happened? I demand to know!" Grunt was getting agitated. Garrus looked to Miranda for approval and sent the information to the entire ground team. Grunt read through the data.

"Ahh. A glorious battle and we missed it. Turian and machine you let this happen!"

"Calm down Grunt." Grunt compiled with his battlemaster's mate whisper of a request. He sat down.

Garrus analyzed the data. "We need to find him, Shepard never does this, it's not like him. He ran through his entire Revenant, sniper, heavy pistol and half of his shotgun ammo. He used all of his heavy weapon ammo, we know he never uses that stuff unless absolutely needed. He's never burned through that much medigel on a mission either."

Kasumi had an arm around a shaken Tali, "Not helping G-man!"

"Oh yes. But, before the tool was removed he was alive. So, I'm sure he's fine. If he's with the Alliance, he must just be resting or recovering. Something must have followed and attacked them. Batarians on the war path? Shepard can handle them." Garrus couldn't look Tali in the eye as he spoke. He was correct in his reading of the data, but it didn't help. If Shepard truly expended that amount of ammo with Alliance help, it had to have been quite a battle.

"Excuse me." Tali left her food and slowly walked to the elevator.

The asari at the end of the table watched until Tali left, "See, that's why I don't to be friends with anyone here. Nothing against them, but they die and" She stopped as Taneal punched her. "Ouch. Well, it's true."

"EDI, does the information help?"

"Yes Ms. Lawson. We can narrow down the search, but it could still take days. The asteroid size we are looking for is quite common."

"Just begin. We can just hope we hear from him. Make sure everyone is getting rest even if they want to help, turn off their terminals. They need to be ready when the time comes. It seems we will have a battle on our hands."

"Yes, Ms. Lawson."

"Well, he must have killed a lot of people. We are missing the battles!" Grunt lamented.

Garrus put his face his hands not looking up. "Grunt, it'll be okay."

*****N.A.S.*****

Kasumi and Liadi where at the captain's door. Liadi saw the extra door for decontamination, staying in the open position, not needed anymore. Alpha greeted them.

"Are you expected?"

"Alpha, just let us in. She's expecting us."

"Please wait." A moment later, "You may enter."

Liadi and Kasumi entered. They walked down the steps and found Tali on the couch, her legs in her chest with her arms around them. She had obviously been crying.

"Hey Tal, it'll be alright. Shep's tough, we all know that." Kasumi sat down next to her and motioned Liadi over.

"Yes, Tali, I haven't know him long, but I'm sure he's fine." Liadi sat down. She looked over the large room, still amazed it was only for two people.

"I lost him once, I just can't bear it again. It's harder having been bonded. I know it's what we do, but it doesn't make it any easier." Tali sniffed as she spoke. "If I had my visor, no one would have to see this."

"Don't say that Tali, life is wonderful without it. Besides, it's easier to see when something is wrong. We'll cheer you up." Liadi moved closer and looked at Tali.

"Thank you. Thanks for coming up. I'll be fine. A shift will divert my thoughts. Thanks you two. I appreciate it."

"Anytime Tal. We can stay a bit, our shifts haven't started yet. Okay?" Kasumi smiled as Tali nodded her head.

*****N.A.S.*****

Calda emerged from Life Support for breakfast. She could have stayed, but the ship needed everyone it could muster. She would help with communication; she had some training in the area. Without the need for suits, and being able to bond whenever they wanted, being secluded wasn't absolutely necessary. She wasn't thrilled about being bonded by an alien, Keeper or not. But, Kal was impressed, and it was binding. She walked in to the mess. She did like the new uniform she wore more than the envirosuit.

"Hey Calda, you can walk? Kal must be taking it easy on you." Everyone laughed as the thief disappeared.

Calda paid her no mind. She had not reached out to the crew as she planned to be off the ship as soon as possible, with Kal, and on Rannoch. She grabbed some food and saw the asari also in communications and sat next to her. At least she had some discipline. The rest of the crew seemed an odd bunch to her. Aliens was all she could think.

She saw Tali walk in with Liadi and Miranda talking about the power draws, shields, and ways to maximize their effect. They grabbed some food bars and left for their posts. She saw how the men discreetly kept looking at them. Even the asari looked over. She didn't get that reaction. Something wasn't right. She needed a truthful answer. Who would give it to her was the hard part. She scratched her head. The hair was coming in and starting to become a bother. She caught up on ship news and realized why Kal had not been around and the tension on the ship.

She left for her station, with the same thought on her mind. The justicar? Too cryptic. Kelly? Too evasive with a truthful answer. The crew? They would avoid the answer, or were friends with Tali. Who wouldn't lie? As much as it disturbed her the answer came. The Geth. It couldn't lie. "EDI, where is the Geth?"

"Which one?" Came the cool reply.

"The main one."

"Legion is on standby at the hanger."

Calda cringed at all of the AI around her, but she needed an answer. She had a little bit of time to spare before her watch. She took the elevator down. She saw Grunt, Legion, and Garrus sitting the shuttle compartment, a turian pilot was up front. Only Legion was awake. She beckoned him over. Legion complied.

"Geth."

"Legion is this unit's name."

"Fine, Legion. I need an answer to a question."

"Proceed Protector."

"Am I ugly?"

Legions eyebrow fluttered for a moment.

"More data needed." Processes inside Legion began to warn on any further continuation of the conversation. Others where curious as to the result, they would answer.

"Too these aliens, quarians, who ever." Calda kept her voice down even as her frustration grew.

"Protector Reeger. In pre alien contact you would have been considered aesthetically pleasing. Since contact with other races, quarians have changed to a more galactic standard. Most races consider Keeper Shepard and Creator Ketnil attractive. Younger Quarians will agree. Older ones may not depending on their reintroduction to the fleet." Legion waited, studying the changes of the quarian in front of him.

"So, everyone on this ship thinks I'm ugly?"

"Affirmative. A known exception being Protector Reeger."

"I see. That explains the looks and lack thereof. How ugly?" Calda pressed the Geth.

"Very." Legion continued to study the quarian in front of him.

"No matter, it will change when we get to Rannoch and" Legion cut her off.

"Negative. Creator Shepard's image is one of the most downloaded images on the fleet, followed by Creator Ketnil. Among quarians when presented with downloading you or Tali, eighty-five percent chose the Protector."

"Well, she just had a better dress and" Again Legion interrupted.

"Negative. The difference in dresses has nothing to do with the situation. Other images of the Protector even in the envirosuit continue to be requested at a large rate. Quarians ideals have changed overtime. Other races are pleased by the keeper's looks." Legion saw the reaction as her biometrics changed.

"Fine. I'll just deal with this later." Calda huffed as she thought.

"The Geth do not recommend interfering with this endeavor. Forced beliefs cause rebellion to the idea. It will make the situation worse."

Calda's omni-tool beeped, she needed to get to her duty station. "Not your worry Geth." She turned to leave.

"You are welcome."

"What?" Calda turned back to the Geth.

"It is considered polite."

"Yes, thank you. Legion." Calda left for the elevator.

Calda was gone and the crew in the shuttle all started laughing.

"You feigned sleep instead of helping? Why?" Legion viewed the three members in front of him.

"Legion, that is a loaded question with no right answer. But you did it. Man that was good." Garrus continued to lean against a seat and laugh.

"Not bad machine. But, I don't know if a varren would touch that. But I heard Rupert would have." Grunt laughed more at his own joke.

The turian turned to Legion. "Fleet and Flotilla would have just been Fleet if they all looked like her." The three continued to laugh.

Legion processed the information. The decision was made to avoid the subject in the future. We decide, Legion focused on the process. But, I said it. Legion was lost in thought on what was happening to him. The others just saw his eyebrow fluttering.

"Stop it machine. Be ready if the battlemaster needs us, not thinking about stupid things." Grunt lay back down on a row of seats, and Garrus inspected his weapon again.

Legion put the thoughts in to a lower priority and sat down in the shuttle.


	86. Chapter 84

_Nusquam Alius Res (Nothing else Matters)_

_Chapter 84_

Tali had been occupying herself to keep from thinking of Shepard. She looked over the Prothean data looking for anything that could help. She had found a lot. She called Miranda, Mordin, Junior, Kal, Garrus, Legion, and Jacob to comm room for a meeting.

"Okay, I found a few things. The weapon that shot Shepard was a laser. A simple one, but with extraordinary high output. It is divulged of the mass effect technology line. It has no mass in the charge like our weapons so it can do more damage to mass effect technology. Kinetic barriers will have no effect on stopping it. We might be able to make smaller less powerful versions." Tali pointed to the main parts of the weapon design. Kal and Garrus were impressed with the Prothean technology.

She continued with the main weapon. "We cannot put this on anything but Dreadnoughts, and even then they may not have enough power. The draw is incredible. If this is needed for every Reaper, we have a lot to do. Mordin, Junior, there is more here you may find useful. Have we given this to Liara yet? She mind find some more in it." Tali looked around, she was tired, it showed she hadn't been sleeping well.

"Lasers. I don't know about anyone else, but humans looked at them until we found the Mass Effect technology. Since then we don't have true lasers like this, but the power needed is a draw back. As for the anti-reaper weapon, no wonder why it needs a planet, the power needed is immense." Jacob regarded the diagrams. "That only disables them and doesn't destroy them? We need more than this."

"True, but these small lasers can be made. Even the fleet could make them. With Rannoch and the Geth we could make tons of them." Kal walked around the diagram to look at another part.

"Legion, can the Geth analyze the main weapon? See what else can be done with it. Find anyway to put it on Dreadnought class ships?"

"Affirmative Lady Shepard, we will send the information to the collective as soon as it is possible."

"Thank you legion. This is what we should share with everyone else too. It's proof as to the threat that's coming. If we should give it to Cerberus, well, that's Shepard's call." Tali looked at Miranda as she said it.

"Yes, as long as everyone has it, Cerberus can't be at an advantage. All of the governments have more Dreadnoughts individually than Cerberus." Miranda was cut off by a stunned Garrus.

"Cerberus has Dreadnoughts! By the stars, how did they grow without anyone in the Alliance knowing? Guess Hackett did have a good reason for secrecy." Garrus was shocked.

"It's a well-funded organization. It's been twenty-four hours since we lost track of Shepard. We are moving to a new section to search. The asteroids are making movement tuff. If we don't hear anything in another forty-eight hours, we'll contact Hackett again and push for more information." Miranda studied the main Reaper weapon. "The resources needed will be huge, but it's the best weapon we have for now. Mordin and Junior can look over the other information. Okay everyone, back to your stations or quarters. Tali, get some sleep. See Chakwas if you need too." Tali continued to stare at the figures. "I mean it! You'll want to be at your best when we find him right?"

Tali nodded, and the group broke up. Garrus came over the Tali. "Come on Tali, you need to rest, we'll find him, don't worry. It's only been a day." She nodded and slowly walked out the door. Garrus followed and brought her to Chawkas. A small prick later, Tali was asleep on a med bay table.

The crew kept working, every asteroid within specification got checked. Nothing. Every now and then they would come across the trail of the shuttle, but as the asteroids moved so much, it didn't help. A solid mission did help in unit cohesion though. People were beginning to loosen up and trust each other.

The doors to Mordin's office opened and Miranda stepped in. Junior was just getting up from his hour of sleep and Mordin was busy at the microscope.

"Ms. Lawson, how may we help?" Mordin never looked up from his work.

"This data Tali got from Shepard, something seems familiar about it. These last medical readings before it ended. Don't they look like we've seen them before? I just can't place it."

Mordin took the datapad and reviewed the data Miranda had highlighted. He stopped and furrowed his brow. He was focusing on one thing, Miranda didn't think it was good sign.

"Junior, get me data from collector ship and base. Reaper indications and communications."

"What, what is it?" Miranda came over to the doctor.

"Yes, Reaper indoctrination waves. Not good. Large source, apparently even with the Prothean changes he couldn't resist them. A large source and he must have been close to it. We should adjust to find reaper source, follow to Shepard yes. Hope he is not indoctrinated, would be problematic."

"EDI, see if you can track any Reaper signals, tell no one yet. Then follow them. Have Garrus meet me in the comm room with Jacob. You two, come with me. Miranda left for comm room with the salarians in tow.

Garrus was the last to show up. "News?"

"Yes, but bad. Need to be careful, the crew could be in danger. Can shield them in ship, counter waves." Garrus put up both his hands and looked to Miranda.

"I surrender Doc. Please Miranda, the quick review." Garrus leaned against the wall.

"The results from Tali's tracker. It's indoctrination waves. It's the Reapers. It's powerful. EDI, what have you found?"

I found a source matching the waves from Shepard's vitals. It is a pulse that is slowly quickening. I estimate it will reach its end in another twenty-four hours."

"A Reaper beacon? They have a base here? Maybe a research station." Junior's thoughts fired out in rapid succession.

Garrus's eyes widened and he shouted. "NO! What if Shepard wasn't fighting with the Alliance project, but fighting them! If that thing is that big, they would be indoctrinated. Shepard was fighting them, the whole base. They couldn't resist like he could."

"Exactly my thoughts. We can't risk another transmission. But a Reaper could be there or the source. Mordin says he can protect us within the ship for a short period of time. Then we have to leave as fast as possible. We'll need to brief the entire crew on this. EDI, how close are we?"

"We have passed near the asteroid before, not close enough to scan it though. The base must be in a communication black out. We can arrive in twenty hours Miss. Lawson."

"Okay. Tell joker to get us there faster. Without killing us."

"Of course. Logging you out."

"I'll make sure the ground team is rested for the coming day. Who knows what's out there. Reapers, no wonder Hackett kept it a secret. I'll keep one team ready for ship boarding. Didn't the Alliance learn the first time they dealt with Reapers. Kasumi's information seemed to indicate they should have learned their lesson." Garrus was already recalling the team from the shuttle.

"Good, I'll brief the crew. You got Tali again, make sure Shepard makes it up to you." Miranda left for the cockpit to talk to Joker first. Garrus left to see if Tali had woken up yet.

Joker assured Miranda he could get them there in eighteen hours. He set a course and after promising to get some sleep Miranda let him continue. She got on the ship wide intercom and told the crew of everything they knew. The Reapers where involved, but they were going to get Shepard back. She finished, not as dramatic as Shepard's speeches, but it worked.

Garrus had stopped by the med bay, but Tali was still asleep. He went to do more calibrations. An hour later, Dr. Chakwas told him Tali was stirring. Garrus left ready to deal with her again. As he entered, Kasumi appeared next to him.

"Thanks, it'll help to have you here." Garrus walked to the table.

"Of course. Just waiting for the action anyways." Kasumi tapped her friend.

Tali stirred. Realize she was in the med bay and sat up quickly. She saw Kasumi and Garrus looking at her. She feared the worse but asked all the same. "Did we find him?"

"No, but we know where he is. We are heading there now. We'll be there tomorrow. The Reapers are involved. We're not sure how, or if they have Shepard or the Alliance status there. We'll find out. You'll need some sleep to be at your best tomorrow. Make sure you sleep after your next shift okay? He'll be fine." Garrus was as sincere as he could be.

"Come on Tal, it'll be fine. You'll be with your snugglebunny before you know it!"

"Snugglebunny?" The aliens asked together and looked at Kasumi.

Tali was confused, but Garrus caught on. "Snugglebunny, I don't know what it is, but wait until I see Jacob." He started walking out.

"Damn, even I slip up every now and then. Jacob won't be happy with me. Let's go." She helped Tali off of the table.

"Get some rest tonight or it's the needle again." Chakwas gave her usual warm smile and turned around in her chair to study some charts.

Outside the door Tali assured Kasumi she was fine and headed for Engineering feeling well rested. Kasumi went to Garrus at the mess table.

"Don't worry, I'll check up on her later. Now about what I said." Kasumi was interrupted as Jacob sat down next to her for dinner.

"Hey snugglebunny! How's it hanging?" Garrus asked the man quite loudly.

Jacob looked at Kasumi, she shrugged, mouthed she was sorry and shimmered out of site. Jacob was left with the people in the room laughing.

*****N.A.S.*****

After dinner, Miranda was going over the medical scans from Shepard obtained from Tali. She thought he was still in control, but was not one hundred percent sure. If the Reapers had him it would be crushing blow to the ship and the fight. They would hopefully know tomorrow. She yawned. She needed some sleep herself, but didn't want to go to bed. She wanted. She stopped herself. Now was not the time for feelings. She scolded herself. Even though if it was Shepard, she would have made an exception. She stopped working. It could be a Reaper trap, none of them surviving. Before she knew it the words slipped out of her mouth.

"EDI, tell Sven to come to my quarters immediately."

Sven was playing Siclian five poker with Ed, Jack, Ja'caw, Jacob, and Ken in he and Ed's room. He had just won a big pot when EDI spoke up.

"Officer Vader, the XO would like to see you in her quarters immediately."

He was met with five stares. Five people who wanted to win their money back.

"I gotta go, next time okay guys?" Sven stuttered out as he got up.

Jack slammed her hand down on the credit chit. "Then this can stay until you come back. Right Sven?"

Jack was the only person Sven wanted to piss off less than Miranda. He was sure Miranda was timing his response time. "Sure Jack, no problems, I gotta go, probably something important."

"I didn't realize humans had such important stuff in there pants." Ja'caw offered as he readied the next round.

"Ay man. No lady wants a spineless jellyfish. Grow a pair, or a quad." Ken smiled as the new cards were dealt.

"Look Sven, we look out for each other, but you are so far gone you don't even realize it. Betty was nothing compared to this. Watch it my friend." Ed turned to his cards.

"Miri wants what she wants. If you give her whatever that is you're better than most men." Jacob threw a card out for replacement.

"Well, go bitchboy, the cheerleader waits. Stuff her and maybe she'll get off our backs for a bit. Even Tali can calm Shepard." With a snicker Jack asked for another card.

Sven left with haste, the elevator was already waiting for him. Not good he thought. Once he reached the third deck, he race out to Miranda's room. He stopped and composed himself, making sure everything was in order. As he went to announce his presence, the door opened. Miranda was sitting in a chair next to her bed looking out a window.

"Come in Sven, sit."

Sven came in to the room and saw a chair next to Miranda. He took it. "You wanted to see me?" He made sure to speak firmly.

"Yes, want do you think of me?" She kept looking out the window and played with her hair a bit.

"You're awesome, I mean" Sven stopped himself and continued in a less exciting tone. "I mean, I like you. Or do you mean something else?"

Miranda turned and looked at him. "You know we haven't really talked excepted at the dinner on the ship and the gala. I'd like to know more about you Sven. Not the resume stuff. In private, you may call me Miri."

Sven tried to contain his joy. "Okay, thank you. I appreciate it. Well, there's not much to say really."

"Indulge me, Sven." She turned her chair and faced him fully with a warm smile on her face. Sven began spilling his guts.

*****N.A.S.*****

It was midnight and Tali finished her shift. She altered it so she could get some sleep and be ready in the morning. It was coming on three days. She missed him. No notes, no messages. No note! John wouldn't do that. She left for the elevator saying bye to Kasumi who she assumed was there watching her. She raced in to her room. Where would he put it? She looked around. Pulling items off of the desks and finding nothing. Finally she sat on her side of the bed dejected. She opened her nightstand and saw it, a datapad. In plain sight, where else she thought.

She connected it to her omni-tool. John's face popped up. "Hey Elz-hikic," Tali loved the way he still didn't get the pronunciation just right, but he was getting better. "I know you're still mad, but I promise I'll come back. I said I wasn't leaving you again and I meant it. I love you, see you soon."

Mad? She couldn't be mad at him for doing his job. Tali showered and changed. She listened to the message again and got into bed. She fell asleep quickly. The bed seemed huge without John in it. She had a dream she hadn't had since John came back. The old dream from when he was dead. The one full of sorrow and loss. But, it ended with John coming back. He was alive, and she was coming to get him.

*****N.A.S.*****

After a few hours of talking about themselves, Sven stood to leave, he needed some rest to be ready for the day.

"You can stay you know." Miranda stood as if she hadn't said anything important. "What the others think doesn't matter does it?"

Sven's mind went over a million possibilities. He wanted to stay though. "Okay, I'd like that."

"Good, your night ware is hanging in the shower, take one." Miri walked over to her bed.

Sven took a quick shower and put on the boxer shorts she had left for him. The lights were out and she was in bed. Sven slid in unsure of what to do. Miri turned over and laid on him.

"This is nice isn't it?"

"Yes, Miri."

"You could do just this all night couldn't you?"

"Yes, Miri."

"Why?" She grabbed him and he sprang to life. She slid on top of him. "You know, where you satisfied after the gala?"

"No, you said I could be on top and I got about five seconds of that." Sven's eyes finally opened and saw her with a mischievous grin on her face.

"I guess you're right?" Miri pretended to ponder for a moment. "Then fight me for it." She leaned over him and sucked on his lower lip. Sven didn't need to be coached twice.

*****N.A.S.*****

The poker game was breaking up and Sven hadn't returned. The five crew members laughed. Hopefully it meant Miranda would be in a good mood in the morning. Only Jacob won money on Sven staying in Miranda's room. He still knew her, and hoped Sven was making her happy, and not just in the physical sense. Everyone felt tomorrow would be a big day.

*****N.A.S.*****

At breakfast, the mood was anxious. The asteroid was getting close. It wasn't a far trip, but making sure they weren't picked up and dodging asteroids made the pace slow. Joker finished breakfast and grabbed a food bar; he had no intention of not being at the helm when they found Shepard. Garrus called a meeting of the ground crew after breakfast. They would go over standard Alliance setups and be prepared if they were needed. Husk and collector tactics would be gone over again too.

Tali woke not to an alarm, but naturally. She looked at the clock on the other side of the bed. Bik! "Keelah! EDI, why wasn't I woken at the time set?"

"Dr. Chakwas ordered me. As a medical issue, I have to follow her orders."

"I know." Tali hurried to get dressed and to her station.

Just as breakfast was ending, Tali entered and Garrus filled her in on the briefing. Most of the ground team was finishing eating. Jacob and Kasumi were quite close. Mordin and Junior were having some observation time on the assembled crew.

"Uncle, Kasumi and Jacob have been intimate. The looks, closeness. Couldn't see it when I first joined, obvious now. The pack waits for its leader to return. Survived without him, clear rules, little friction."

"Yes Junior, respect helps in this regard. Each has earned their place." Those present groaned at the salarian's dissection of the situation.

Sven and Miranda walked out of her cabin. A host of people were going to say something, Joker seemed ready with a good one. The icy glare from Miranda shut everyone up except one.

"Ah uncle, they have joined sex, easy to tell, even on Miss Lawson." Mordin, slapped the back of Junior's head and he shut up. Someone else got the courage to speak after Junior's outburst. Kelly rapidly took notes.

"Well Sven, what's that new human term I heard? Oh yes, glad you found your snugglebunny!"


	87. Chapter 85

_Nusquam Alius Res (Nothing else Matters)_

_Chapter 85_

They had found the asteroid, GQ was sounded on the ship and everyone manned their posts. The Shuttle was ready and two ground teams were ready inside. Joker got them there in eighteen hours as promised. The Normandy was as close as possible with being assured of no detection. Too far away for EDI to hack the complex, but close enough for her to pick up some transmissions from the base. Nothing was being broadcast of relevance.

Garrus and Kal where in the comm room reviewing visual vids of the base. The pictures weren't great, but enough to plan a rescue by. There was a launch pad with several shuttles, that would the entry point. They would storm in from there. The base was a basic layout. Main buildings connected by tubes. Easy to secure. What worried everyone on the ship was why there where rocket engines on the asteroid. Where would it go?

Grunt had demanded to get Shepard now. It took Tali to calm him down as his battlemaster's mate. He stewed in the shuttle, waiting to kill those who had Shepard. Miranda sat in the port cockpit seat still reviewing the data they had collected on the base. The rocket engines ate away at her. For the Alliance to get them and the base here undetected was a large effort. Cerberus didn't know, so Hackett kept it close hold. She wondered if the Alliance even knew of the operation. Throw in the Reapers, and the whole situation left her on edge.

"We can get closer, that asteroid moving across can provide cover for almost twelve hours and we can pick up more communications from the base. We should discharge our heat sinks first too."

Miranda looked at Joker's data. "Okay, back us off to this large asteroid over here. We'll discharge and then assume the closer position on the asteroid you mentioned. EDI, can you hack the base from there?"

"No Miss Lawson. I should be able to get access to the internal communications, but I cannot take over, we will still be too far out."

"Fine, when we get closer we'll see if we can pick up anything on their internal communications networks."

Joker nodded and the Normandy slipped from its perch to discharge its heat sinks further out. The message was passed to engineering. Tali and the group prepped for the discharge. Tali was anxious. This meant they were moving further away. She was armed in case she was needed for the ground team. She would be in the Mako handling shields and power as usual. Engineering signaled they were ready when the ship was in position.

Joker maneuvered the Normandy behind the large asteroid and the discharge began. Thirty minutes of being a little further out sat well with no one. Miranda kept studying her data, it still didn't add up. EDI updated them on the Reaper pulse, it was only hours away from finishing. Miranda looked out on the asteroid as the Normandy discharged. She got up to check on the ship's crew.

She walked back and saw everyone busy at their terminals or relaxing during the discharge. They all returned to work as she walked by.

"Ja'caw, everything ready?"

"Yes. Everyone is ready. You may want to talk to Liadi, she's getting a little spun up, but she's still doing okay."

Miranda nodded and continued to Liadi. Her hands a blur, Miranda saw an endless readout of plans for any situation.

"Ms. Ketnil, everything alright?"

Liadi didn't look up. "Just making sure we have a way out no matter what. The asteroids limit any enemies actions, but ours too. Not the best situation. When we leave the asteroid, I'll forward our best options."

"Good, don't overthink. Get help as you need it."

"I have, she is doing the offensive options should we need them."

Miranda looked at the asari who was also going through simulations and continued on. She stopped at Kelly who was strapped in to the last terminal on the starboard side.

"Ma'am, everyone is ready. Grunt is calm, and so is Tali. Everyone is ready to get Shepard."

Miranda continued to the other side of the deck. The last terminal had Calda at it. At least Shepard got a pretty quarian Miranda thought as she approached. Calda was going over known and less known Alliance communication frequencies. She pointed out a few questionable ones and Miranda agreed they should be checked. Miranda continued on the port side of the ship and back to the cockpit, stopping and checking with people as needed. As she got to the cockpit, Joker said they were ready. The stealth system was completely discharged and ready to engage. Miranda approved and the Normandy went to its new position.

They were behind the asteroid waiting. Miranda was worried about the Reapers. They might be able to see the Normandy even with its stealth systems engaged. The pulse was put on the main communication channel, the ship heard the quickening pulses. The countdown to what was what disturbed everyone. Miranda wished she could contact the base, but they didn't know if they were friend or foe at this point. The pulse was getting closer to a single tone.

"Anything on the scanners?" Miranda spoke on the open system.

"Negative ma'am, we are passive only and have nothing to report."

They could hear the base communication now. Nothing out of the ordinary. Static filled words would come through every now and then. Parts, crew location, and some medical reports, but nothing on Shepard or the Reapers. A few hours went by. Miranda was thinking of letting some people get some rest when everyone heard it.

"sshhhh…zzz….hsx….Shepard….zzzxxxx…mmmm…awake."

The crew jumped. Everyone waiting for communication to clean up the signal. Now that they knew where to look, the frequency was locked in a few minutes later. Miranda still couldn't contact them. Did it mean he was hurt and they revived him, or something else? They would continue to wait. In engineering Tali started bouncing on her toes, the team noticed and snickered. "Quiet bos'tets." She smiled as she spoke across the room.

Shortly, an outgoing message was heard, it was short due to being obviously cut off. It meant nothing, the few words that were spoken. But, it was Shepard's voice. Everyone was ready to get their Captain. Miranda replayed the short broadcast. A warning? Her thoughts were cut short as a shocked operations personnel came on the channel.

"It's moving!"

"What's moving?" Miranda inquired.

"The asteroid. The engines have fired, it's moving away from us!"

Garrus hopped on first, "Where too?"

EDI replied a moment later, "The asteroid is heading towards the relay. It will impact it in thirty minutes. If it hits, it may be large enough to damage or destroy the relay."

"A relay can destroyed? Everyone out of the Mako, Shuttle only." Garrus gave new orders to the team.

"It is unknown, but if broached, there is enough energy in the relay to destroy the system. Over three hundred thousand lives will be lost."

"I'm sure Shepard is on it. Mordin, you in the shuttle first in case Shepard needs medical attention. Garrus continued to move the ground team around.

"Medical will stand by in the hangar." Chakwas's calm voice was heard over the channel.

"The asteroid is moving away, if we want to catch or stop it, we need to move." Joker was already maneuvering the ship to get ready to move out.

"Let's go Mr. Moreau." Miranda buckled herself in to the seat next to him. As they cleared the asteroid to catch up to Shepard the situation still didn't sit right with her.

The situation started to clear up when the next communication from the base was heard.

"It's Shepard, he's tearing us apart, we need back up. Argghh." The male cut out and was replaced by a female voice, "Get in there and stop Shepard at all costs!"

Miranda looked at Joker who responded, "I'm getting us there as fast as possible, asteroids you know."

Miranda turned back to looking at the asteroid. EDI spoke up, "We can still change the course of the asteroid to avoid it hitting the relay, but must get closer." Miranda nodded and heard the pulse almost a solid tone over the channel. She stared at the engines; she was missing something, but what?

They were close enough for detailed pictures of the base. Garrus reviewed them from the shuttle. "We either do a shuttle pickup or the Normandy gets in close. Any idea on where he is on the base?"

"Negative. Have a team ready for a Normandy pickup though." Miranda went back to reviewing her data.

"Ed, Legion, your with me, to the cockpit door. Jacob, take Sven and Jack and be ready at the cargo door. Everyone else in the shuttle and ready. Let's go!" Garrus had the ground team running to their new positions.

Every now and then a voice would be heard getting mowed down by Shepard and requesting assistance, everyone knew he would stop the asteroid. However, the feeling in Miranda's gut grew worse.

"Everyone, assume all of the Alliance personal are indoctrinated. Shepard may be too. Be prepared to pacify him when we get him onboard. Doctor, make sure all teams have something to give Shepard if needed." Miranda still uneased by the situation.

Liadi spoke up, "Shuttles are leaving the base." Images of the launch pad showed people running for the shuttles and the first one had lifted off.

"Miss Lawson, we are approaching the minimum time needed to divert the asteroid."

"Understood EDI."

Miranda was scanning the base with one of the cameras. Looking for any hints of what was really going on. Time was running out for everyone.

An excited Tali came on the channel, "I got a report from his omni-tool, it's old but, he has fired off a lot of ammo, but the reaper signature is not in control, I'm passing the data to Mordin."

"That's strange, what the hell." Joker mumbled.

"What is it?" Miranda continued to monitor the complex.

I'm setting up for a relay jump and I can't change the location. It's locked in to one destination. I can't get it to send us to the Citadel. It won't report the destination either."

The reaper pulse was practically a tone if it didn't sound like one already.

"Miss Lawson we must"

Miranda's eyes got wide, the pieces fell in to place. Garrus's team was at the airlock and ready. Blue shields sprang up to protect the crew from the small atmosphere of the asteroid.

"EDI, no not interfere, Jacob, be ready for an emergency shuttle recovery if Shepard gets one. Be prepared to repel boarders. EDI, prepare and arm Echo, actually all of the Geth. Everyone standby, I think the reapers are coming. Shepard isn't stopping the asteroid, he started it! I want a visual, anyone available, scan the base for Shepard. Joker, be ready to shoot down those shuttles. Get us there now!" Miranda's orders came fast. Garrus looked over at her and nodded in agreement. His team all had there sniper rifles out.

Ja'caw saw activity first. "A mass exit at the main shuttle pad. Now, it's Shepard! He's out. They're attacking him and have a YMIR mech on him. The last shuttles are full and preparing to leave. We'll have to do a pickup."

A moment later, "By the stars, sixty-four viper head shots, now he's engaging the YMIR."

"That's nothing for Shepard, he'll be fine and waiting for us. What are those shuttles doing?" Garrus seemed happier.

"They are waiting near another asteroid. They are not armed, but do not seem to be leaving the area." Taneal answered.

The Normany was almost upon the asteroid, finally they heard Shepard.

"Normandy, I'm ready for a pickup."

Ja'caw was recording everything when he saw a large yellow image come up in front of Shepard's position. "What in the Galaxy is that?" He sent the image around to the terminals.

"It's a Reaper. Shepard seems to be talking to it. Chakwas, Mordin, and Junior, standby in the med bay, we'll bring him down once he's onboard. Get out of the hanger. The pulse must be a countdown to the Reaper's arrival, they're close, get us in there! Then hit the relay, we'll go where ever the Reapers were going. Probably to hit the Citadel and open it." Miranda looked out the window at the image in front of Shepard. Was he with or against them now?

The image ended, Shepard looked up and saw the Normandy. He started running to the edge of the shuttle pad. A voice he didn't expect spoke to him, "Captain, Normandy is ready for pickup." Ja'caw ended and kept recording.

The airlock door opened, the Snipers scanning the area. Ed and Legion all announced clear. They backed up as Shepard got close. Shepard seemed frantic. He jumped in and pushed Garrus out of the way.

"Joker, get us out of here now!"

"I'm on it, a one way trip to who knows where coming up. EDI, let's get out of here!" The ship left for the relay. Ja'caw saw a few people exiting the compound looking up at them. What had he gotten himself in too?

Shepard knocked Garrus down again as he ran at top speed to the Galaxy map. The Normandy entered the relay with the asteroid right behind it. Shepard hadn't even taken off his helmet yet. In the minutes that followed he saw the system disappear on the map. Destroyed. His head hung low. Then he heard the voices. He could not stop them. Shepard resisted and then fell down passed out. Garrus's team reached him and called to Chakwas Shepard was out and they were bringing him to med bay.

"Shit, we're in Sol, they were coming for earth!"

Miranda barely acknowledge Joker as she ran to catch up to Shepard. "Tell any Alliance we were on a mission for Admiral Hackett and will only speak to him. No one else!"

"Got it." Joker replied as the Alliance began to raise the Normandy.

Garrus and the team got Shepard to the med bay and up on a table. They stared talking off his armor. A few datapads fell out, Miranda picked them up and Shepard's suit recorder. With the armor off, Chawkas shooed everyone out of the room and closed the door.

"EDI, have Tali, Garrus, Legion, Samara, Kasumi, Ja'caw, Taneal, and Mordin and Junior meet me in the communication room in one hour. No communications with anyone but Hackett, and no one else is to enter the med bay or the comm room." Miranda left for the elevator not listening for EDI's reply, she was already reviewing the datapads.

An hour later Tali was the last to enter the room after Chawkas ensured her Shepard was alright and let her see him for a minute. Mordin and Junior had been right in front of her. Miranda got right to business.

"We heard from Hackett, we have three days until he arrives. We will spend most of our time in this room. The only other person who has this information is Liara. We will give Hackett a final report if Shepard isn't awake by then. No calls from TIM or the council will be taken understood?" Everyone nodded their heads. "We will review this information and then present it to the crew. No one will be left in the dark. You will be able to report most back to your governments too. So, over three hundred Batarians and a number of Alliance personnel are dead and a star system has been destroyed. Shepard didn't stop it. Why?" Everyone waited for her to continue.

"What he did was delay the Reapers, by about six months I guess. There are here and were going to use the relay to attack earth and anywhere else they pleased." Miranda started bringing up vid screens and going over the data Shepard recovered. "The Alliance found this Rho reaper artifact, a countdown device. They were going to destroy the relay, but got indoctrinated. Shepard just started the engines. The Alliance had already started everything else. We have the reports from Dr. Kenson in here. We need to tear this information apart. All anyone will see is a destroyed relay and star system with the Normandy as the last vessel out. I don't have to tell you how bad this looks." The group and EDI started to go over the data.

*****N.A.S.*****

The next day Hackett, the council, the conclave, governments, and others with an interest in the relay system confirmed their data. The Bahak relay and system were destroyed. The Normandy was the last ship to leave, but no one knew where it went. The Batarians were already demanding blood, especially given Shepard's past with them. They considered it nothing more than revenge.

The council held and emergency meeting, but Udina had no information. He would see what he could find out. No attempts to contact the vessel worked. No one reported seeing it. Maybe they didn't make it out of the system before it exploded. More worrisome was that a relay was not invincible and could be destroyed. Destroying it also could take out a system, a powerful weapon or threat to defend against. What was done to set it off was still unknown.

*****N.A.S.*****

The Illusive Man looked at the records again and again. Hackett had some project he didn't fully know about. He pressed his Alliance operatives hard, why didn't they know. With Shadowbroker data supplied by Shepard, he might have been able to do this avoiding his people. Did he have enough time to set it all up that quickly though? If it was long term, his agents would get an adjustment. He sipped his scotched as he looked at the new star in front of him. The reapers where close, he felt it.

He tapped his cigarette case. If Shepard knew that, was this a turning point for him? Did Shepard finally realize the scale of the situation and make a tough decision? Killing over three hundred thousand innocent Batarians was a positive sign. Terra Firma will love him again when they find out. He lit the cigarette and inhaled deeply. Shepard might fully understand the sacrifices that have to be made; he just made a big one. All attempts to contact the Normandy went unanswered, but he could wait a bit. His Alliance sources did confirm the Normandy was in Sol and had moved to an out of the way location. What was Hackett up too? Shepard might be ready to really help Cerberus with this decision.

He looked at a galactic map. The Bahak relay was at the edge of the galaxy, and near Batarian space. About six months to earth by FTL, but they would be on the Bartarians in a month. He knew they weren't ready, but that was not his problem. Shepard might still be useful to him.

*****N.A.S.*****

On the fleet, the admirality board was meeting and gathering evidence on the destruction of a system. Daro looked over the data and smiled. The alien's downfall had begun.

*******N.A.S.*******

**Author's note**

**Arrival from the other point of view. For those that played it, why go over it again. What was the crew doing? Well, now you know. Well, Arrival is almost done, that leaves...**


	88. Chapter 86

_Nusquam Alius Res (Nothing else Matters)_

_Chapter 86_

For two more days the Normandy remained in a communications black out. Miranda was glad TIM had stopped requesting to speak to them. Word got out they had survived the relay explosion. Except for telling the council Shepard was not available to talk, they remained silent. The team had put together a report from the mission. Miranda was actually impressed by the job they did. They sent a copy to Liara as a backup. Miranda didn't know who she could trust for the moment. Shepard had stirred and been conscious a few times. Tali was by his side whenever possible.

Shepard was able to answer a few questions for Miranda and the report. Without the Prothean changes, she doubted he wouldn't be indoctrinated already. He was also sure the Reapers hadn't broken him, the next Prothean site remained secured in his head. He still didn't know the location. Shepard was a different story. The killing of Three hundred thousand innocent lives weighed heavy on him. They gave him a copy of their report and went over it in the med bay as he could.

Hackett had just landed in the hangar. Garrus was bringing him up. The crew was at their stations or in the crew quarters. The entire ground team was at the mess table. Shepard was asleep. Chakwas asked the admiral to wait, it might take a while. He nodded and headed over to the table. Miranda handed him the report. They were not sure of a secure way to get it to him without it being compromised. She was surprised all of his staff stayed in the shuttle. Echo watched them discretely.

"Very impressive Miss Lawson." He handed the datapad back to her. "I still can't believe the system was destroyed, but the Reapers are coming."

Everyone noticed the move, Tali couldn't stand it anymore. "Plausible deniability admiral? No one knows of your project, an Alliance project, Shepard buys us more time, but you refuse the data? Proof of what happened? Shepard trusted you, he still does." There was more venom in her voice than she meant. The team all agreed with her though.

Hackett looked visibly hurt for a moment, "I know. But, the Bartarians want blood. We can't afford a war with them. Not with the Repears coming. It was a personal favor, he knew the risks."

"Did you! You'd let him hang out to dry, to take your blame! He has helped you and the Alliance at every turn, and you still aren't there when he needs you!" Tali had started to stand, and Kasumi calmed her down and back into her seat.

Miranda tried to calm the situation, "Admiral we understand if you can't take the data, but will you stand up for him? Or, are you just protecting yourself? Is that way none of your usual staff is with you? The doctor planned to destroy the relay all along. Shepard could have never set all that up. You can easily blame Cerberus, but you won't even try that will you?"

"Look, this wasn't supposed to happen! Dr. Kenson kept asking for more equipment, said she was on to something big, then the reports stopped and I got the message she was captured. It should have been simple. If she had done this, no one could have blamed anybody. Just a star system gone taking out the reapers in the process. But, it seems things got out of hand. The Alliance will want him too, whether or not he is still officially with us. I'll delay them as long as I can, but I can't promise anything." Hackett saw anger and disgust in the eyes looking at him. He couldn't blame them.

An hour of heated discussion later, Dr. Chakwas signaled that Shepard was ready, the admiral excused himself and entered the med bay. The team watched as the two men talked. Shepard standing up and the team looking at the looks on both men's faces. Chakwas came over to the table.

"Steven is a good man. He'll do what's right, or what he can. It's quite a mess."

"He knew they planned to blow the relay. And Steven?" Miranda arched a brow.

"Like saying John to Shepard, I only reserve it for special occasions, or bad ones as the case may be." She looked back at the med bay and the men. "He will defend the Alliance over one man though, no matter who it may be. I've known him long enough to know that. He thinks it's that important. Has anyone heard from Anderson? He could help."

"No, he's on his own mission chasing down Gillian and TIM it seems." Miranda watched the body language of the men through the window. She noticed everyone doing the same. Finally the door opened and Hackett stepped out. He looked at the group and looked away, unable to meet their gaze. Shepard walked out a little slow and looked at the man again. They stared at each other and then the datapad Shepard held. He offered to Hackett again.

"I can't son. I was never here."

"I see."

Disappointment was on both men's faces. A flash of anger spread across Shepard's.

"I know this was a personal favor. I'll make it right. You have others to see know doubt. Keep an eye out for Anderson. Williams is a shadow of you, we need you. I know my way out." Neither offered a hand or a salute goodbye. Hackett left with is head down, and Shepard lost in his thoughts.

After a moment he turned to the members of the ground team. "Joker, set a course for the Citadel, might as well start there. To all of you." Shepard walked closer still not at one hundred percent. "They will come for me eventually. I will not see you caught up in this Alliance bullshit. Miranda, once we are Citadel space, tell everyone we are meeting here. There is much to go over."

Shepard walked to the elevator and Tali quickly caught up to him. She held his hand and took him to their room. Miranda looked at the remaining group.

"Setup or circumstance? I don't care which, but this will not go over well. I'm sure he'll ask if anyone wants to go. I'll tell the crew and be prepared. While we are here, anyone have any issues with what was done? Now is the time to speak."

"I think we're all staying. It can't all be good times." Everyone agreed with Garrus.

"But, the Alliance wouldn't do this. Why, and then use Shepard as a scape goat. They're supposed to be above this."

"Sven, the Alliance is still just people, and they make mistakes. Sometimes others pay for them. We just got to see it up close and personal. This is some bullshit though. Hackett is supposed to be one of the good ones, the best." Ed looked at his friend and stood to go to their room.

Everyone left but Grunt, he had a fire in his eyes. His fists were clenched tight. His battlemaster would not go to some prison; he would make sure of it.

After the jump to Citadel space completed, the crew gathered in the mess area. Shepard came in with Tali. He stood at the front of the table and addressed them.

"You've seen the reports, you know what happened. I would hope you know if there was any other way I would have done it. I understand I have bought us around six months. We will have to do a lot in it. None of you have to stay. They will come after me and maybe you because of it. So, think hard, you can get off at the Citadel. Miranda has let your reports through?"

Ja'caw and Taneal affirmed. Ja'caw spoke, "Yes, and she let by much more than we thought. We appreciate it. We can arm our fleets as soon as possible, and make the new weapons. I will not speak for anyone else, they are not my group, but part of your crew. This is huge. I won't run from this fight, I'm staying."

"Same here, thank you Miss Lawson. I will stay." Taneal looked at the asari around the table. The entire crew said they would stay but one. The salarian they picked up had issues with what had transpired. He had submitted his report to the salarian government. He would leave at the Citadel. He was surprised when no one begrudged him, including Shepard.

"Very well, and thank you. You belief in this means a lot to me. No shore leave until we can gage the reaction. You may leave on official business only and must have an armed escort with you. I understand a large Bartarian envoy has already arrived at the Citadel and is raising a fuss. For those of you keeping count, it appears Terra Firma are my buddies now." A small chuckle went around the room. "If anything endangers you, I'm sending you away. No questions asked. Dismissed."

The group dispersed, a few getting some food and others returned to routine duties. Shepard didn't envy himself and the job ahead. Without Anderson around, it would be that much harder. Kelly contacted Shepard, "Shepard, TIM wishes to speak to you."

Shepard sighed, "He can wait." He left to talk to the crew.

Garrus approached Tali as Shepard left. "How's he doing?"

"Okay I think. He's claimed up for the moment. It's a burden he'll work through though. I'll get him to open up eventually. Or, threaten him with talking to Kelly."

Garrus saw some sadness in Tali's eyes, even in the attempted joke. "Hey, team Dextro will get him through don't worry." Tali smiled at Garrus's comment.

"And a human." Kasumi appeared between the two and smiled. "Right."

Now Tali did laugh. "Of course, thanks Kasumi."

*****N.A.S.*****

The Batarians were in a hotel near the council spaces. For the last few days they had been demanding the Council do something. It was an act of war, they wanted answers, and they wanted Shepard. There was a day of silence with the home government which seemed odd to them, but when the central office got back in contact with them, they sent a specially designed modification for their sniper weapons. It had an altered sequence of the Omega plague to put in the shot. They searched for someone to make the product, it was unlike anything they had seen before. The message also specified a target, and a way to set them up. It wasn't who they wanted, but a start.

They got a call. The Normandy was docking.

*****N.A.S.*****

Shepard left with Mordin and Samara for the Council tower in the morning. Everyone else remain on the ship ready to break away at a moment's notice. A team was in the shuttle. C-Sec patrolled the pier and the area. Some word of the system destruction had gotten out, but not the relay destruction being the cause and the Normandy connection yet. Speculation was growing in some quarters. Some considered it a Bartarian non council matter and didn't care. No one believed Terra Firma who reported Shepard was involved. Yet. People did want the Council's reaction. They assumed the Normandy was docked to help in the investigation.

Shepard arrived through a tunnel so as not to be seen by anyone. They took the elevator to the Council level. The four where waiting when he arrived. Before they could speak, Shepard forwarded the data to them. He left in as little of the Alliance data as possible. It was still damning to them. The Council wouldn't let the three leave. They read on the spot as the three stood.

Finally, the turian spoke. "This is insane Shepard. The Alliance already sent a report. We should we believe them over you?"

"What report? Can I see it?" Shepard was shocked and knew this wouldn't go well. They forwarded him the report. Lies was all Shepard could think as he read it. He was being sold out big time.

*****N.A.S.*****

Tali got a report an upgrade was in that could help. Also, Admiral Raan was on the Citadel and wanted to speak to her about what happened and how it was affecting the fleet. Tali needed another engineer to go with her to inspect the part. Opel was available. Tali asked Raan to meet her at the shop. She got a team for protection as required. Garrus lead with Ed and Sven. They were recognized as they proceeded down the streets, but people kept away due to the looks on their faces. As they approached the shop, a few quarians came over to greet Tali. Admiral Raan saw them and joined a few minutes later. The group were some of the self-exiles and helping with the new Quarian council quarters. They were excited to see the Lady.

"Odd they are here." Ed said to no one in particular as they waited. Ed noticed a Bartaian, then two.

He saw Garrus already noticing the same thing. They noticed the street pick up in numbers. Numbers that could block them. He noticed the Bartarians nod to each other, and one of the quarians hang back, nervous.

"AMBUSH!" Ed yelled. As everyone reacted, Ed's mind races through who the target was, why here. Tali. He dove on her, she cried out. Sniper shots rang out. The armor may have been different, but a quarian in purple was the target. As for the rest, no matter, they intended to sure everyone died. By the time Ed looked up Garrus was returning fire to a window in a building across the street. The crowd was running away. They heard Kasumi's voice on the comm system.

"Three Snipers in the building in front of you, I'm on the far one. Some regulars coming from both sides."

The shots kept ringing out, The group was stuck in the open. Garrus fired back hitting one, the body falling in to street. The others keep firing and ducking behind cover. The quarians visiting them had been mowed down. Garrus saw Tali, Raan, and Opel where down. All of the quarians were in a sea of red blood slumped on top of each other. The snipers hitting bodies multiple times to make sure they were dead. Sven grabbed the lower bodies and drug the pile around the corner for a more defensible position. A scream was heard as a blue shock was seen from the far window and the bartaian in it went down. They saw a flash of Kasumi.

The final sniper kept firing, Garrus kept the bartarian down until he heard Kasumi say stop. A scream and silence followed. The group switched to Mattocks as the stock Batarians stormed down the street. They were pinned down, but the batarians couldn't advance. A call went out to C-Sec as Kasumi directed the group until she was found by another group of Batarians. She quickly escaped.

Ed heard them shouting over the roar of gun fire as they approached. They wanted her alive if possible. Ed told Sven to switch to heavy weapons and give him some time. Garrus was keeping them a bay around the corner. Sven opened up with the mini-gun and the Batarians backed away seeking cover. Ed was thin so he thought it could work. He found a quarian near his height, a dead woman. He striped and cut the suit off. He removed his armor moving as fast as he could. He started to put on the quarians suit.

"Kasumi, shoot out the lights." Ed called out.

Immediately, lights started to go out. He saw movement in the pile, some of them were still alive. He donned the helmet. He went through the quarian's pockets and found some adhesive. He strapped some extra armor on his feet to cover them. He found Tali still breathing. He took her purple Bul'tak off her armor and threw it on. He fired and made sure he was seen.

Ed was greeted with what he expected. "There she is let's get her."

Ed ducked back and looked for some gloves. He spread his fingers and popped them on. He could not use an assault rifle with them on, but figured he could use a pistol. He heard Sven, "It's been ten minutes, what are you doing Ed? Come on! We're running low on ammo."

Ed searched though the quarians. Plastic explosives? Military grade? It made no sense. He disarmed the bombs and gathered the small amounts together. He left one behind for Sven to find. It was a well thought out plan, the quarians must have been compromised and forced to be walking bombs. When were they supposed to go off though? He stuffed the explosives in the breast area of the suit along with one detonator. Then he stitched the suit up enough with adhesive so it wouldn't fall apart, and with the mask in place he stepped out with his hands up.

"Guys, stop shooting, I got this. It was a setup, the quarians were compromised. See ya in a few."

Sven was about to ask what Ed was talking about when he saw a purple clad quarian walk by him with her hands up. The bartarians pushed and ran into the street as Garrus cut down as many as he could. They couldn't see the legs in the dark, and not watching Galatic news, didn't know Tali didn't need a standard envirosuit anymore. Purple is what they told to go after. A vehicle rumbled down the street, protecting the remaining batarians. They put a bag over the quarian and threw her in a box in the back of vehicle and took off at full speed.

In the distance sirens could finally be heard. Garrus ran over to the heap of bodies. "Tali, Opel. TALI!"

*****N.A.S.*****

The batarians withdrew their request to see Shepard and the council quickly leaving the building. A few minutes later, a council aide came over and informed the council a full firefight had broken out in the streets of the twenty-first ward, C-Sec was responding. Shepard's crew was involved with batarians.

"Sneaky bastards." hissed the turian, which surprised Shepard. "Look, with your evidence, you may have done the right thing. The Alliance does not look good either way. You have a justicar's support too."

Tevos spoke for the group. "Shepard as a SPECTRE you have done nothing wrong. However we do not want war with the batarians which seems to be breaking out in Citadel streets. This will be a human and Alliance matter. Please go and report to them. We will determine you SPECTRE status after wards. Will you go to earth to answer the changes?"

"Shepard, just do it. It'll be my favor of you. This is a big mess for everyone involved." Udina spoke irritated.

Shepard would have gone anyways, but calling it Udina's favor was load off his mind. "Yes, I will. I'll get my crew and go. Everyone has the information on the weapons we found. Whatever happens to me please prepare."

With that Shepard left for the Normandy with his group as fast as possible. As he left the tunnel and got on the pier he called the Normandy for an update. He saw an ambulance hovering at an open hanger door.

"Normandy, what happened?" Shepard was running for the door.

Garrus responded. "We couldn't get through while you were in with the council. They wouldn't let us, they blocked our messages. It was an ambush. The batarians. Opel, Raan, and Tali are hit. The rest of us just ruffed up a bit. Now the other quarians are down. It's bad Shepard."

John felt his world crumble a bit more as he waited for the airlock to open.

*******N.A.S.*******

**Author's note**

**4**


	89. Chapter 87

_Nusquam Alius Res (Nothing else Matters)_

_Chapter 87_

Shepard approached the med bay and couldn't get in. The windows were darkened. Garrus approached.

"The bartarians got to the quarians. They stopped us and set us up for an ambush. They were going after Tali to get to you. Tali got hit in the shoulder. Ed saved her from other shots. Opel got glanced, but without military style barriers, the bullet went right through her."

"That doesn't sound bad Garrus, what else happened!" He grabbed Garrus by his armor.

"The bartarians had some sort of addition to the ammo. It was Reaper technology. It spread throughout their bodies. It's like the plague on Omega. As the quarians came to help, nanoparticles or something specifically designed for quarians where being exhaled by the two shot. They all went down. The reapers must already be with the batarians. Two of the quarians remained alive long enough to tell us what happened. The hit was way too good for bartarians, they had help. Reaper help. I'm sorry Shepard. You trusted me with her life, we failed you. I'm so"

"STOP IT! Just stop it Garrus. What has Chakwas said?"

"If it wasn't for the Prothean changes, they would be dead. The bodies starting a plague for quarians. The suits couldn't stop it. Even the bodies on Rannoch or the Fleet would have spread the plague. You have instructions on where to report in Sol. Chakwas says she doesn't need anything else here. Joker was told to leave as soon as possible. We're already heading out. Council doesn't want us around." Garrus slumped against the wall and sank to the floor. "I'm sorry. Grunt's destroying his room. He's pissed at me too."

Shepard crotched down until he met Garrus's eyes. "I don't want to hear you say another thing about this being your fault. The batarians are pissed off. If the reapers got to them we're already in trouble. I need your help, SNAP OUT OF IT!"

Garrus was a little shocked and then stood. "Your right, self-pity won't help. Thanks. Mordin, Junior, and Legion are helping Chakwas."

"Shepard the batarians are hailing us. The quarians and Council are also on line."

"Okay EDI, I'll take it at my terminal."

Shepard arrived to see the batarian group with a box behind them. The image was broadcast throughout the ship. Garrus was behind Shepard. The leader spoke.

"Shepard, you killed three hundred thousand of our lives, now you will suffer. Starting with what you hold dear, and all of her disgusting kind." The top of the box opened to reveal a quarian in a badly repaired suit. Shepard noticed she had Tali's Bul'tak. Garrus whisphered to Shepard, "They got Ed, he traded suits with one of the dead. We didn't know where he was going and couldn't track him." Shepard nodded.

"Look, whoever you are, stop being a bad cartoon villain and just bring her back." Shepard made sure to sound concerned and pissed.

"Never, you'll never be able to rest. Do it!" The leader spoke and two batarians came over and ripped the entire head piece off. As Ed had not secured it properly, they fell when nothing resisted their full pull.

The leader looked at ED. "Who and what the fuck it that? There females look like human males?"

Ed chuckled and smiled. "Sven, I love you man." An explosion emanated from Ed. The batarians in their hurry had done the production in the cockpit. The explosion was enough to fracture the windows. Before anyone could react, they gave way and everyone was sucked in to space. The screen went blank.

"Shepard, they entered the relay before us, we do not know where they were broadcasting from."

Shepard nodded. "I'll write letters to Ed's family. Damn it. EDI, just have Joker get us to the relay before more trouble starts."

"Yes Captain."

Shepard kicked the terminal and rubbed his hand over his head. They would be with the Alliance tomorrow. He had no time and a lot to do. He said nothing and walked to the elevator. In his quarters he calmed the quarian admirals. The disease was confined to the few bodies on the Citadel. The areas was completely cleansed, no harm would come from it. Daro, already needled him on the situation. Slowly making him look bad. Shepard had no time for her games and cut the connection.

The Council wished Shepard luck and said they would follow the Alliances ruling. It was a human matter at this point. Udina made sure to remind him not to go rogue. Shepard just cut the line instead of blowing up at the man. He didn't realize he had fallen asleep until EDI woke him. He could enter the med bay. Before she finished Shepard was in the waiting elevator.

Shepard ran into the med bay. He saw all the quarians in envirosuits? He looked at them in front of him. "Explain!" His eyes darted to Tali and he walked over to her table.

"The nanobots or probes or whatever they were, were of Reaper design." Chakwas begin.

"Yes, fascinating bit of."

"NOT NOW MORDIN! Damn, I'm sorry Mordin, please excuse me." Shepard caught himself as he held Tali's hand.

Chakwas cleared her throat and continued, "We stopped and removed them from their systems. They inhaled the plague. They may never leave their suits again." She paused. "Tali was hit and it stayed in her. Without the Prothean changes, she and the rest would be dead. We don't know how long it will take for their immune systems to recover, if they ever do. With the same or weaker immune system, not a better one. The particles where supposed to be slow releasing, but the Prothean changes caused it to react in an unknown way. They have to stay in the suits. They can't come off for any reason."

"Wait, it got all of them?" Shepard kept looking at Tali.

"Yes, before we could react they had already breathed in the substance. They were taken here was people saw the bodies reacting. The plague is not on the Citadel. Once they started collapsing from the exposer to Tali, Raan, and Opel, we quarantined them. They are fine. The suits well monitor and provide a boost as needed for them. None are to do any missions or extreme work. Hard on this ship I know, but no missions for Tali. Whatever comes our way. They will wake up soon." Chakwas put a hand on Shepard's shoulder.

"Sorry about before Shepard, out of line. You needed time, understand. Some good news, cure for this may provide an even stronger permanent quarian immune system boost if we can decipher it. Those that come out will be better than ever. The devices could be adapted for any species, we have sent a warning to everyone, even the batarians. Like on Omega, again, humans not the target, interesting. They all need to be observed for a while longer, can leave care before we are in at Sol. Legion was of immense help."

"Thank you everyone, it means a lot." Shepard continued to look at Tali as the two salarians and Legion left.

"Captain, over here please."

Shepard reluctantly left Tali. "Yes doctor?"

"I know they will react badly. I have put a cement on the suit latches, all of them. They must remain in them at all costs. If they want the chance of ever being free of them again they can't remove them, and no breaches. Work near anything sharp, it all needs to be avoided. Especially Tali. I know it'll be hard since she's gotten used to the freedom. John, keep her in the suit no matter what. No matter how good she feels. She needs it to get better, understand?"

"Yes, thank you. For everything. It means a lot."

"Not a problem, the surgery went fine. I cemented them shut. It's a special mix. I have what can dissolve it, no one else. Every latch and seal." She smiled. "They'll all be up tomorrow."

Shepard nodded and sat down.

"I know that look. Your mother would not approve of it. They will all be fine. Don't blame yourself. Blame those damn Reapers and find a way to stop them. I know it's a heavy burden, but you'll get through. Now, go get some sleep. I don't think the Alliance is going to welcome us with open arms."

Shepard nodded and headed for the door. His stomach growled. He went to get a food bar. Sven and a few others were at the table laughing. Shepard got his food and sat down.

"What's so funny?" Shepard sounded tired and beat.

Sven stopped laughing and answered, "Ed. Man he was funny until the end."

"I don't understand." Shepard slowly ate some food.

"Well, we had a deal. Whoever died first would say in their last breath they loved the other one. That way the other had to deal with all of the assumptions and talk. Ed said it, so people think he loved me in a gay way. If it had been me, they would have thought we were a closet couple while he denied it. I was not his type, believe me." He laughed some more. Shepard saw Miranda hovering near her door watching him.

"I'm sorry Sven. It should have never happened."

"Don't be Shepard. He went taking a bunch of bastards with him. He wanted that or old age, nothing in-between. We went through a lot together. I'll miss him. Not his damn advice on women though, what did he know anyways." Sven laughed again.

Shepard left the table and headed for his cabin.

*****N.A.S.*****

Shepard woke after a few hours' sleep. He had too much to do. He took a long shower and got ready for the day. He went to the comm room first. TIM came up after a few minutes. He looked calm and collected as usual. Unknown to Shepard, he had delayed his plan on getting Shepard until he had a chance to see where his loyalties lay.

"Shepard good to see you, you've been busy." He tapped some ash off his cigarette. He noticed the bags under Shepard's eyes, not a good sign. It meant he hadn't come to grip with his decisions yet. "You staved off the Reapers for six months, every bit helps. Those few hundred thousands, will save billions or trillions in the long run."

"Maybe." The voice was flat.

"Where to now?"

"The Alliance wants to see me. They may charge me."

"I see. We can break you out whenever you want, just say the word."

"I know, but I can't have them chasing me if the Reapers are coming. I'll stay put and see what happens. It's all a bunch of bull."

"Shepard, don't sacrifice yourself to save the Alliance, they will not appreciate it. I appreciate you, despite our past differences."

"I'm sure. I'll be in touch. See ya TIM." For once, Shepard cut the conversion first.

The Illusive Man thought about the conversation. Was Shepard crushed? He doubted it. Shepard did need some time though. He knew where he was going, and he had operatives there. They would push Shepard right in to his arms.

Shepard smiled, he finally cut off TIM first. He walked up to Joker, they had just cleared the relay to arrive in Sol at the designated time. A cruiser greeted them.

"Captain Shepard stand down and prepare to be boarded, you are."

"No, I have my orders, your show for the cameras is not my problem." Then he turned to Joker, "Get us there, we come in on our own terms." Joker nodded and the Normandy went to FTL before the Alliance could act. Shepard knew he was causing problems, but didn't care at this point. He left for the med bay. He didn't have much time.

He came in to the med bay as Chakwas explained the situation to them all. They all looked and saw John as the doors opened. Tali raced over and hugged him. Hitting him in the head with her helmet, she needed to remember it was back.

"I'm sorry everyone. I do hope it is temporary. For now, we are heading to Mars and a Secret Alliance ship yard. I know it'll be hard but." John stopped as Tali hugged him tighter. "I'm sorry."

The other quarians all looked at the human. Liadi spoke for them all. "You have nothing to be sorry for Captain. The batarians and Reapers did this, not you. It was quite a trap. I heard Garrus took it real bad, we'll make sure he knows too. We're ready for duty when you need us."

"No, some more rest first. It's just Mars. You can stay here or in your quarters. Admiral we'll arrange a ship to return you. Gabby and Ken are doing fine with EDI's help. You're all staying here for the moment."

"Your presence is needed in the cockpit Captain."

"On my way EDI." Shepard let go of Tali and held her hand as long as he could. "I love you, even in the suit you know."

"I know, you did before. I love you." Tali was crying behind the helmet. They all did when they woke up. Back in their prisons.

Shepard was behind Joker, "Okay, just like you said Joker, they'll never expect it." Joker smiled. The ship lurched. Joker had gone a quarter planet away from the base on Mars and came out of FTL as close to the atmosphere as possible. They came in low so everyone knew they were there and not by Alliance decree, but on their own. The admiral in charge came up.

"Shepard, we know this is tough but, please join the formation over the main base."

"No admiral, I have my orders from Admiral Hackett. Unless he says otherwise I'm not here for a show. You'll have plenty of time to sell me out once I'm on the ground."

"Very well captain. I understand. Out."

"Nice, pissing off humans instead of aliens for once. I like it."

"Funny Joker, just get us there." Joker increased speed.

The Normandy was to dock at an Alliance facility where marines would be seen boarding the ship and taking the crew into custody. The ship would then be moved to the secret hanger. The Normandy had disappeared from detection, but observers report them as they passed overhead. The admiral watched as the Normandy proceeded directly to the hanger and waited. It was one of the larger planet based hangers the Alliance had. The Admiral consented to avoid a spectacle and the hanger doors opened. They could always stage the boarding later. He watched as the ship descended and the doors closed. What a mess was all he could think. No one thought Shepard deserved this treatment, but the Alliance leaders where beside themselves and trying to appease the batarians who chanted war.

The Normandy landed and was latched down. The Cargo bay door opened and only Shepard walked out. Instead of guards, he found a fleet of engineers. Adams came up and shook his hand.

"Welcome to your temporary home Shepard, good to see you!" The man was genuinely happy to see him.

"Adams, what's going on?" Shepard looked round shocked.

"Well, you disrupted the show and will have pissed of some of the politicians for that, but my job is to get this ship ready with all the new technology at Alliance disposal. I was taken from the Orizaba as soon as Hackett left you. He figured it would go bad quick. By the way, he thanks you for your discretion on Alliance involvement. Over there," Adams pointed to a bunch of standard Alliance shelters, "Is your new home. I have six months to tear down and rebuild this ship. Can I meet EDI this time?"

A door opened and Ashley Williams came running in with a large man behind her.

"Oh yeah, she was going to quote take over the ship on the cameras. Whenever you can get the crew out we can start. I'll need Tali and the engineers of course. It's her ship during dry dock."

"Damn it Shepard! Why couldn't you just follow orders!" Williams ran up and looked at Shepard.

Shepard tapped his omni-tool, "These were my orders, report here. Nothing else. Nothing about the main Mars base or a boarding of MY ship. Talk to Hackett if you have a problem." He looked at her defiantly.

"You're confined to this base until I tell you differently."

"I'm not playing your or the Alliances games Ash. Do what you're told. You can't be Alliance and a SPECTRE. If your Alliance with a SPECTRE get of jail free card, it just doesn't cut it."

"I'll always be Alliance first."

"You'll never be a good SPECTRE then. I have a crew to situate and a ship to unload."

"Hold it." Williams put a hand on Shepard. He looked at it and then Williams. He tensed up and Williams felt it. "Just, it's good to have you back. I'd like to look at any data you have. Also, this is James Vega. He'll be assisting me with you and the crew. We've got babysitting duty for the next few months. You have a meeting with Hackett in a few hours."

Shepard pulled a datapad out of his pocket and handed it to Williams. He looked at Vega, he seemed like a tank, built like Sven. "Read it. Hackett refused to take it. Compare it to the lies the Alliance gave to the Council on my behalf. The Alliance has been lying since before Eden Prime Ash. I'm tired of it. It's my ship and my crew. If the Alliance tries to take them we'll have problems. The Shadowbroker has a copy of every single thing you'll see. I'll break the Alliance if it means getting the galaxy ready for war."

"I understand Skipper."

"Attention on deck!" The sound rippled through the hanger as Hackett approached. He had a smile on his face. Shepard crossed his arms as the man approached.

"It's time to explain everything John. Good, Williams has the datapad. Assemble your crew in the comm room and shut this door. Only my trusted advisors are coming. I can't afford for Cerberus to hear this, and some of their operatives are here. I know it."

The three had surprised looks on their faces as they followed Hackett in to the ship and to the briefing room.

*****N.A.S.*****

The Illusive Man got his report. The Normandy was docked and locked down tight. His ship. The ship he needed was waiting for him. Hackett knew something was up, he went to brief Shepard on the Normandy. He could wait them out. He had a surprise for them anyways. He hit a button his arm rest.

"Mr. Leng."

"Yes."

"The Normandy is at the Alliance Mars base special hanger. Your operatives are with you. The ship is going nowhere soon. In one month I want you break in and take my ship back. You will have all you need."

"Understood."

"I know I can count on you Mr. Leng." He cut the connection. Shepard bought him six extra months. He would need every second of them. From the Citadel reports on the attack it seemed the batarians were already under Reaper control and not asking for help. He looked at a galaxy map. The Reapers course was clear to him. The Reapers were hitting earth first though and not the citadel. They must need resources which meant they would be weakened. Cerberus would be ready. Shepard or not.

*******N.A.S.*******

**Author's note**

**Everyone happy now? Back into the suits like I promised. **

**You wrote the words exactly? **

**I put them back in the suits, like in the deal. I read your words. **

**Exactly? **

**Yeah, sort up, close enough I put them back!**

**Hahhahaa. ME3 still looms though.** **That only took what 87 Chapters? Easy reading.**


	90. Chapter 88

_Nusquam Alius Res (Nothing else Matters)_

_Chapter 88_

The heads of the ship gathered in the comm room. Hackett had two aides and Adams with him along with Williams and Vega. Hackett looked the people in the eyes this time. He gave them time to read his data while Williams read Shepards.

After everyone was done they looked to the Admiral.

"As of now, the Alliance is taking control of this vessel. The Cerberus front company, Cord-Hislop Aerospace, is losing it due to illegal associations, we have it legally. Even if it's yours John. I know we left on bad terms before, but this is the best I can do. We know the reapers are coming, and we don't have what's needed to stop them. Not yet hopefully. We will still depend on you John. The trail is a joke. We will be gathering evidence for months and then having a trail of sorts. The other members except for one idiot will all see this information. Unfortunately, almost all of it will be withheld from the trial for security reasons."

The Admiral began to pace. "The batarians are backing off. We can barely contact them. We think an advanced Reaper force has shown up. But, we cannot go in to investigate. So, we wait. It can't be big, or they would have used the relays to move around faster. They are waiting or building up forces. We don't know which. There is not enough evidence to convict you of anything John. A system blew up and you exited it. Just keep your mouth shut."

He looked at John, "Your name will be dragged through the mud in coming months. Everyone in here will know the truth though. Your mom knows you did the right thing too. I know you hate politics, but I need some trust for the moment. We will be rebuilding the ship with the latest Alliance technology, just like the first Normandy. We still have some advantages over Cerberus. Now, about your AI."

"What about me?" EDI's blue orb popped up on the table.

"Do you want her?" Hackett eyed the orb.

"Yes, admiral, she is the Normandy. We need her for whatever lays ahead." Shepard remained defiant.

"Fine, but she needs to be out of the ship for the upgrades. We'll off load her for a bit and put her back in." The admiral was going to continue when Shepard spoke again.

"What about my crew? I want the ones I have. No exceptions."

"Yes, we will debrief them and they can stay. We'll need their help in the upgrades. It's still your operation." Hackett brought up a diagram of the ship.

"And if the Alliance sells me out? Gives me to the batarians?" Shepard saw his crew bristle at the comment.

Hackett laughed. "Well, if we don't get you out first, I think about four of five other species will. No matter the decision, you're not going anywhere. I promise. I know it's hard, but trust me John."

"I'll fill in the crew after the brief." Shepard looked back and saw mostly happy faces from the crew. He couldn't see Tali's anymore though. Maybe not ever he thought.

"Very well John. You'll all be cooped up in this hanger for some time, your temporary home. Let's begin the briefs."

Four hours later the visitors left the comm room. Hackett said he would visit as he could, and the other admirals. This time, he took copies of all of the datapads available on the Reapers with him. Hackett mentioned some other surprises, but left in a hurry. Shepard promised no issues. The team was left in the room.

Shepard looked up surprised. "Ash and Vega right? You can leave."

Vega was going to say something, but Williams stayed him. "Ok, skipper, we can talk later." Tali bristled at her pet name for John as the two left.

"Okay everyone, options? It seems like a good deal. Too good a deal. But we have little choice. We can brief the crew and head to the temporary housing. It'll be hard I know. But six months isn't that long. Dismissed."

The members left, but John grabbed Tali and hugged her tight. The damn suit in the way. "I'm sorry Tali, I failed you. I.."

Tali put a finger on his mouth. "John, I can't lie and say I'm happy about the situation. I've been crying nonstop. But, I'm alive and might be able get out of this suit eventually again they said. I know it's slim but maybe. If not my Elz-hikic will always be with me right?" A bit of doubt crept in to her voice. John sensed the confidence of living like others had been swept away when the prison returned. "Please don't beat yourself up. Besides, this is an engineer's dream come true! An advanced ship in dry dock. I get to update it, see everything." Tali bounced on her toes a bit. "It'll be okay John. We can talk as we get our stuff out."

The crew removed their belongings from the ship and settled in the huts on the outside of the hanger bay. Hackett planned to turn the Normandy into a flying weapon and troop delivery system. Samara and Kasumi's rooms would hold a platoon of soldiers each, all the room was taken up by weapons or people. It was going to be a military ship again. No luxuries. Joker said he was keeping his chair no matter what the cost. Overall the crew was down, but Adams and the engineers were all smiles.

The vehicles were unloaded and the crew out. As the last person left, a large palette was brought down by Echo. A blue orb in the front of it. Without EDI the ship was dead, its basic functions stopped. Adams had not been prepared for it, the first set back and they had barely begun. Making sure the ship could function without the AI became a top priority. Other upgrades fell off the list. The Alliance personal behind the Mako and the Hammerhead showed up and planned to start on their vehicles the next day. They were glad to see the prototypes had survived. Data from their use would help in upgrading them.

Shepard watched as his ship went dark. Guards were all around the outside of the hanger. They were not getting out. Inside, they were left alone. Only a few guards posted at the weapons cache and other critical areas. Everyone was nice so far. He had talked to Tali a bit who was putting on a brave face for him. She lost herself in the work to compensate. Tried, he went to their quarters.

At 0200 an alarm went off. An intrusion alarm. Shepard ran out and grabbed his pistol which all ground team members were allowed to keep. Cranes were backing away from the Normandy and four engineers were on top screaming.

"What's going on?" Shepard asked the first engineer he saw.

"We don't know, we removed some of the top plating and one of the cross spars and it had this blue and black color to it. The four that were up top started screaming changing.

Changing? Shepard looked at the spotlight on the four men. Reaper tech, shit.

"Everyone get away now!" He saw Garrus and Grunt running out. "Up there, take them out."

With the Phalanx pistols laser sight, they easily put down three of the men stuck on the spar. Their faces already turning gray. The last had run away, down the ship. "Kasumi, if you're up", before Shepard could finish, a blue flash brought the last man down.

"He's alive Shep, the others are dead. I'm keeping away from that. I'll bring him down." Kasumi grabbed some scaffolding and brought the man down. Williams and Vega came up to Shepard weapons drawn.

"What happened?" Williams scanned the area.

"Nothing, it appears Tim had a nasty surprise for us at some point. Or the Reapers. Everyone needs to back away from the ship. I see you shut us in. Nice, keep it that way for now. We need medics though."

Mordin, Chakwas, and Junior arrived, and saw the spar on the ship. "TIM, using more reaper tech, not good. We need to scan this man." Kasumi dropped the body on the ground in front of them. "There is a medical facility over there. Come. Ah, already coming."

A medic with a stretcher came and loaded the man on to it. The four left. "Adams, Tali, get everyone out of the ship and get them scanned. How was that missed the entire time we were on the ship?"

Adams and Tali came over. "The material covering them is slightly different. Hiding the technology. Two other spars have it. They have to be removed. Another big delay." Adams sighed.

Legion approached causing several of the Alliance members to move away. "Our scans indicate this is not the same as Reaper technology, but based on it. The pattern is different. But, it can cause indoctrination as seen. We are not sure of the trigger. The field is weak however. The three spars are in key positions of the ship's design. I will talk to Dr. Solus about their safe removal." Legion left for the medical hut.

"Ash, I would suggest until we clear this up, no one be allowed in or out. We all get scanned for this new indoctrination too. TIM must know something about this. Bastard. Adams, make sure everyone is out of the ship."

Three more people dead. Shepard sat on a bench and waited for Mordin to return. The Normandy was lit up with lights. The ground team took their weapons despite the guards protest and set up a patrol. Thirty minutes later, Mordin, Junior, and Legion returned.

"Shepard, interesting. Not Reaper indoctrination, or full at least. Something else. Worker not a husk, but may never be normal. We can counteract the field. Should be enough to remove and destroy devices." He sent the procedures to Adams and Tali.

"Great, there go some more updates off the table. Let's do it." Adams spoke and left to arrange the removal. Several people got in to hazmat suits. Tali went to see about making new spars.

Buy morning one spar had been removed and second underway. The ground team kept their weapons and prepared to put down anyone who got indoctrinated. The first spar was scanned in detail and then incinerated. The ashes pumped into a small sealed cube. The three would be gathered and destroyed in a fusion power source. By noon, the last of the spars was out and disposed of, with the quarantine lifted, the team returned their weapons and the surviving crewman was led away to be studied, his body just a shell.

Another Alliance team came in to review the data. Joker came by on EDI's hovercart. The Blue orb shining bright.

"Captain, I cannot explain. I did find one bit of code in my old setup which would have triggered the devices. Only TIM would have had access. Not even Miss Lawson had the code to turn them on that I know of."

"Thanks EDI, be good Joker. She needs to get back in to the ship in one piece."

"Aye, aye, captain!" Joker smiled and drove off with EDI.

Shepard noticed a new structure being built very quickly. He heard some shouting, it was Grunt and Garrus again. Shepard sighed, Grunt was still mad Garrus let the crew members get hurt, especially Tali. Grunt knew others thought he couldn't protect his Krantt now. Shepard knew they all needed a release. He would have to look in to it. Jacob was standing with some engineers and signaled Shepard over.

Jacob was talking to one of the Hammerhead engineers. "Look, it needs shields and armor. Anything, one or two hits and we're out of action until it repairs."

"No no no." The engineer shot back. "Anything like that will slow it down. Speed is key for this vehicle. You want to take hits and punishment? Go sit in that Mako rust bucket. This is speed and quick strikes!"

From the Mako one of the engineers shouted back, "The Hammerhead sucks, who made it in to production? Not you!" The Mako people laughed.

"For political reasons only! Assholes. Anyways, maybe if we beef up the power plant we can add some shields. No more armor though it'll just weigh it down. Jacob was about to speak when Shepard butted in.

"We understand what it's designed for. The aimable projectiles are great, shooting around corners is helpful in Hammerhead engagements. Could they be beefed up a bit?"

The man smiled and returned to the disassembled Hammerhead with new orders for his team. Jacob chuckled. "It'll all be great if it works. You doing okay Shepard? You look like you need some sleep."

"I'm alright Jacob, thanks for asking though." Shepard walked off to the Mako to see how his wondrous machine could possibly be made any better. The engineers all stopped and approached as he came near.

Miranda was reviewing the reaper tech from the spars when Williams showed up at the table.

"Nice miss there. You going to turn everyone in to husks to serve your boss?"

Miranda turned to Williams, "Miss Williams, I have things to do and you have to go play at being a SPECTRE. If you don't mind I'm busy." With that Sven stared down the SPECTRE.

"You Vader, you're still Alliance don't forget it." With that Williams left.

"Don't worry Sven, we'll have other things to do shortly."

"We will? Okay Miri." He watched Vega as he walked away with Williams.

The next day, the building Shepard saw being setup was complete and a large amount of equipment was being moved in to it. The finished building was quite large. As Shepard approached it to ask what it was, he heard Garrus and Tali speak at the same time. "Not you."

A familiar voice returned the greeting. "Yes, why not me. Where is he?"

Shepard turned to see Admiral Ahern and Tech Specialist Ochren walking towards him.

"Admiral Ahern, Ochren. How are you? I thought you retired Admiral?" Shepard shook their hands.

Ochren was shocked the team remembered him. The Admiral stood firm. "I was retired. Even got my retirement home back from you after you died as it were. Then" his voice rising, "I was told someone needed help to whip some sorry butts in to shape. So, they dragged me out and here. Hackett owes me big for this. Your new team will need help with the new weapons. We're still setting up and will be ready in the morning. Then your fun begins."

"I can't wait sir." Ochren said in his usual dry tone.

"If I came back I said I needed the best tech for this, so I got happy face here. Get your sleep, you're going to need it." The two headed for the new structure to prepare.

*****N.A.S.*****

Night never really fell in the hanger. The ship had been moved from the entry in to the main floor and work had begun in earnest. The lighting on all the time as teams worked around the clock, never ceasing. The delays already sliding the nice items to have items off the list. Shepard entered his hut and saw Tali about to leave. He caught her. He dragged her down to the couch in his lap.

"You've been avoiding me." It came out as hurt as he felt.

"Really? Are you sure, I haven't noticed." Tali tried to get up but he held her firm.

"Stop it Tali, talk to me, we haven't" The shrill in her reply caught Shepard off guard.

"Haven't what! Talked! Talk about what?" Her hand flew in to the air. "You set me free. I was living. Now I truly know the prison I'm in. What will the quarians think when see me! They'll be free and I won't! You're the worst part!"

Shepard eyes fell.

"I was used to you. Feeling you, loving you." She began to cry, heavy sobs. "I was being what you deserved. I could make you happy in every sense of the word. Now," She got angry again. "I'm stuck in here!" She clawed at the releases, but the cement prevented her from getting a grasp. "If I had never been free I wouldn't have known just how bad this is!" She stopped and cried into his shoulder.

"I wouldn't have traded the last few months for anything Tali. I'll find a way, I promise. In the meantime, it'll be okay. We made it work before. Right?" He felt Tali's head nod in his shoulder. "A better boost will come from this, everyone will benefit. We have to talk to Shala tomorrow too, move on with the next step." Shepard hoped his words would someday be true.

"I know." She sniffed, but had stopped crying. "I've gotten selfish, wanting some freedom I suppose. Must be my Elz-hikic rubbing of on me. But what about, you know." Her voice dropped and her head lowered.

"I believe you were doing just fine before Mrs. Shepard. You have a file I believe?"

"Bos'tet." Tali sat up and playfully punched him. "Yes, guess we'll have to read it again." She breathed in deeply. "Thank you John, I do feel better. Guess I needed to get that out. Don't worry, I'm working on you. I know you're down. I'm here for you John. I'll skip my shift if I need too. I'll say I'm sick, I'll"

"Shh. It's okay. We have plenty of time. I know this is beyond fun for you. Don't forgot, Ahern in the morning. You remember how he was."

Tali nodded. Shepard kissed his hand and pressed it to her mouth piece. Tali retuned the action, saddened by it. She straightened up and grabbed him bellow the belt cooing a bit. With John distracted, she stood up and dashed for the door giggling as he called out. "Hey, what am I supposed to do with this now?"

*****N.A.S.*****

Another setback. The Illusive Man re-read the reports. They found the spars in the Normandy, and removed them. EDI might be a little slower, but no loss. Kai Leng's ship would accommodate EDI nicely. She was out of the ship, making it easier to take her if he wanted, she had no defenses. Kai Leng's ship needed a name besides SR-3, he let Shepard name the SR-2, but he needed to send a message this time. He sent a message to Kai Leng, the ship's name was the YanLuo, he was sure Mr. Leng would appreciate the name.


	91. Chapter 89

_Nusquam Alius Res (Nothing else Matters)_

_Chapter 89_

"Well well well." Admiral Ahern walked down the line of the assembled ground crew with the addition of Williams and Vega. "This is the best? You guys kicked some collector ass huh?"

Grunt snorted. The admiral got right in his face.

"You snorted Krogan? That guy Wrex helped Shepard beat every record we had on Pinnacle station. Williams, the turian and quarian right there with him. I don't remember seeing you there. Hell, I heard you couldn't protect your own Krantt. So shut it!"

Grunt was trembling with rage, everyone knew his shame now. Garrus shrunk a little.

"You will all be trained in how to use all weapons. You may not be able to carry them all, but you will know how to use them! Also, we have a few new friends you'll come to love. Not even in Alliance hands yet. N7 shotgun, SMG, sniper rifle and pistols. Also, a new favorite of mine, the Falcon assault rifle slash grenade launcher. Finally, we have some omni-tool upgrades. Your omni-tool will become a close quarters instrument of death! We have several scenarios set up and will change them as you progress. Let's get started."

"Sir, one of you more stirring speeches, sorry I missed recording it." Ochren drawled out as he brought up the first training sessions.

The teams easily defeated the lower levels. The quote insane levels were almost a challenge. Ochren apologized and promised tomorrow he would have something that was a challenge for them, he was impressed. He would bring Insane to a new level with the admiral's help. The team left for lunch, Shepard was glad to see people getting an outlet, except for Grunt and Garrus. Grunt was still mad, Shepard made a mental note to speak to him. Now was not the time to fall apart. He saw the Alliance pushing Ash and Vega on him, why was what he wanted to know.

Tali hugged John after lunch and went to back to the ship. John didn't see how she was going to sleep over the next few months between ship work and training. He left for the comm shack, it was time to speak to Shala securely. She was waiting when he came in.

"John, is Tali alright?"

"Shala, everything is okay. As okay as it can be I guess. I'm sorry you're back in the suits. The batarians got a hold of some Reaper tech and made a quarian specific virus. Everyone is okay, just back in their suits for a while. I hope you can all be out of them again someday. Maybe a better boost will come from it. We'll know in a few months. Everyone is alive at least."

"I trust you and what you say. We still have Rannoch. We thank you and Tali every day for this gift. How do we get everyone else back, the fleet needs to leave the system."

"I know. I spoke to Legion about our plan. Head to the Fleet with a Geth Dreadnought group. Well, Quarian Royal Fleet group I guess. Protect the fleet from the pirates and scavengers. Until they can accept the Geth, peace won't work anyways. Get the parts most needed by the fleet and give it to them as a sign of good will. Fill the ship with parts. I know they will use this bartarian incident against me. I'm sorry if it makes things harder."

"Nonsense John. We know you did what you had too. I got the data from the Shadowbroker. We will do what we can to get ready. The Geth have made the city ready. Orianna has been a great help. Good luck, we will come for you if needed."

"Not needed Shala."

"John?"

"Yes, Shala?"

"Let your Elz-hikic help you, you are not alone anymore."

Shepard nodded and Shala left to return to the quarians in a provided shuttle. Next a call. After a few minutes, a fuzzy image turned clear and Wrex faced him.

"Wrex."

"Shepard."

"How is everything?"

"We are training hard. You're legend grows. Destroying an entire star system brought the last hold outs in. We are one. We train and will be ready to fight. The cure appears to work, but we don't have the facilities to make it. If you send some help I'll owe you another my friend. What happened Shepard?"

"Nothing I could stop Wrex. It'll be okay. I'll see what I can do."

The image faded. Shepard sat in the hut for a while. What moves could he make from here? Hackett assured him the Alliance would talk directly to the other species militaries and share information. Get everyone ready. Just being behind humans would make some grab the new technology, and use it. Shepard could feel it falling apart. Just a few weeks ago it was all coming together. Now, he didn't know if would wind up in a batarian prison or killed as multiple friends tried to rescue him. He couldn't get the Shadowbroker, so he sent a secure message. He left to speak to Grunt.

Shepard found Grunt still furious and punching away at a bag in the gym, his rage building.

"Grunt. GRUNT!" Shepard had to shout to get his attention.

The Krogran turned and before he could yell saw it was Shepard and came over.

"Shepard."

"Come on, I got something for you. Well, maybe. Let's go." Shepard led Grunt to one of the storage areas for the ships stores.

Shepard stopped at a crate. "Take a look." Shepard opened the crate and Grunt saw a new shiny blue and gray heavy duty set of Krogan battle armor with white markings. It also had a dual eye head piece to go with it. Twice that of the turian Grunt thought. "I picked this up on the Citadel. It was for that leader those three rogue Krogans told us about. Paid in full. Look Grunt. Garrus did what he could. I forgave him even though he knows I never blamed him. Tali doesn't blame him either. You have to let this go and deal with it. I was going to give this to you for the next mission. But now, I don't know. When you can control this rage and come to grips with what's happened, then I will. If you can control your Krogan charge, you can control this. I mean who helped you with all those women?"

"And got me 5 different diseases along with the worst cure ever?" Grunt huffed.

"Well, blame that on me, it was to tech you lesson, and I think it worked. We're still going in to the battle together. We have to be a team and trust each other right?" Shepard looked Grunt in the eye. He watched Grunt think.

"You're right. I'll make it right. I'll think about it." Grunt spoke and walked back to his workout wondering what Shepard meant by the cure was Shepard's fault.

Shepard left a little relived and saw Garrus going over the new N7 sniper rifle. "Found a new love Garrus?"

"It's beautiful. I'll keep my Incisor for sentimental reasons of course. Bro." Garrus laughed, and Shepard joined him.

"Look Garrus, I spoke to Grunt. He'll come around. He's just being a Krogan I guess. Not even a year old remember?"

"Yeah, I know. But I don't want to feel like he's going to kill me if he gets the chance. I'm not going to take it. He wouldn't have done any better. Hey, that'll work. I got a new sim for Ahern. We'll see how Grunt does in the situation." Garrus looked up with smugness on his face.

"Just make sure he doesn't win then right? Hey, why was Kasumi there?"

"Just being her and nosey I guess. Glad she was there though, or it would have been much worse." Garrus nodded and started mapping out the ambush as Shepard left.

*****N.A.S.*****

Three days later a quarian scout ship was watching the relay. The quarians saw it light up, something big or a lot of ships were coming through. They readied to flee what they assumed would be pirates to wait the fleet out. They tried to get the fleet to use its fuel and resources, bring about its demise faster. But the ship was unprepared for what came through. They never imagined what they saw.

A series of Geth ships came through, each bigger than the last. Then a Dreadnought, for a Dreadnought it looked sleeked if that was possible. The scout jumped to FTL and contacted the fleet. Behind them the Geth destroyed the most capable pirate ships in minutes and followed.

As soon as word was received, the fleet went to a defensive posture. Everyone was ready, would this be how they ended? The Geth finally destroying their makers. Most couldn't believe it, not with Shepard helping and Rannoch so close. The fleet reported ready and waited. The admirals taking their positions and ready to lead their people in to battle.

The scout exited FTL and made for the fleet. Some pirate ships came in to harass it. Before a request for help could be made, a fleet of twenty Geth ships came out of FTL behind the scout. The fleet watched helplessly as the scene unfolded. A Geth cruiser broke away and took out the pirates with an efficiency only a machine could manage, but afterwards, the Geth group broke off and set up far outside of either races weapons range.

The quarians kept their positions. Everyone shocked at what had just transpired. Han wasn't sure what it would take to defeat the Geth group. Just that it would take a lot. The Geth ships where new and seemed quite powerful, more so than anything the quarians had. He remembered Shepard's words, as the quarians spent the last three hundred years repairing, the Geth spent them advancing. He requested battle plans immediately from his crew.

Han heard a voice over the standard galactic emergency channel. It was Zaal. What was that boot licker doing? This was already enough of a Ju'lowk.

"Quarian fleet, this is Admiral Zaal'Koris vas Qwib Qwib of the flotilla." Han listened, quarian fleet? What the hell was Zaal talking about?

"We thank you for your support in dealing with the pirates." Great Han thought, now he's kissing their robotic asses. Han was about to give the order to jam the idiot when a familiar voice replied.

"Admiral Admiral Zaal'Koris vas Qwib Qwib, this is Admiral Shala'Raan of the combined Royal quarian and Geth fleet. We wish you nothing but peace. We are staying out of weapons range. We want no misunderstandings. We know you have many questions. We have just come from Rannoch, sorry for the delay. As a show of good faith we have brought gifts from the Protector and the Geth. A barge filled with parts and supplies will be sent out in one hour. It will stop in-between weapons ranges. No one will be one it, please inspect and accept the gift."

"We thank you Admiral Raan, it is much appreciated." Zaal replied and an image appeared.

Shala with her mask on. "We have everyone from pilgrimage and others accounted for on Rannoch or the embassy on the Citadel. It is a great step forward for us all."

Daro had enough and broke in. "You mean sold us out to an alien who destroys entire star systems and machines bent on our destruction! Why is your mask on if he's so great!"

Shala kept her composure. "You can make up your mind as to what is going on. But we plan to offer the quarians their home back and a life without envirosuits."

Daro countered, "Where is the Protector? And his mate who it seems he could not protect."

Shala almost lost her temper. "We are not here to fight. One hour, take it or leave it. We'll contact you afterwards."

Shala sighed in the cramped quarters. The Geth did not make ships for organics and it showed. They only had the food on them and stayed in one pressurized area of the cruiser. It was the easiest ship to modify to accept them. It still took some time talking to the Geth to ensure them no violence would happen. Now, Shala sat looking at her former home hoping they would listen. If not, the fleet would splinter and its down fall would begin anyways.

The admirals met on their secure channel and the conclave leader listened in.

"Look we have to see what they offer or the fleet will rebel. They just saved us of dealing with the pirates, and are out of range." Zaal was as confident as he had ever been.

"They allowed us to scan them. They'll tear us apart. Our ships are old. If we take them on we'll suffer greatly. This is only one detachment. Shala is over there. She won't let anything happen to us. Neither would Shepard or Tali." Han spoke and forwarded the information to others in the channel.

"Fine, let's see what they offer. Full scans, we can't trust them." Daro fumed as her latest plan was defeated before it got started by the alien. She had to get out of the suit.

"Fine. Agreed then. It'll be time soon. Have several teams ready then. We want this done as soon as possible." Zaal stood proud and left the channel.

An hour later what Shala called a barge, actually seemed like a large freighter. Rockets propelled it to the edge of the quarian weapons range and then fell off, returning to the Geth. A message was sent fleet wide with all of the parts and supplies included and which ships they were meant for. Daro slammed her fists on her console. Again they subvert the fleet's security. The damn Daughters of Rannoch or Shala and Tali still betrayed them. She cursed them and reviewed the large list.

A few shuttles with inspection teams arrived at the freighter. The list was huge and the items packed tight. Almost everything bore Alliance symbols on them and were unused. They reported their initial findings back and said the sheer volume would take a few weeks, even with more crews at the level of detail the admirals wanted.

Daro insisted and the others capitulated if it kept her happy. The most curious item was the manifesto. How did they know what the fleet needed in such detail, and it showed all where paid in full. Where did they get the money? Zaal and Han sent more crews to assist as Daro stewed.

*****N.A.S.*****

It was night on Tuchanka and the clans continued to build, repair, or train. No one was watching the sky, and any real radar's for searching space where destroyed, inoperable, or didn't have qualified users. A few actually did something useful, but couldn't cover the planet. The STG ship descended and kept low to the ground. They had broken the Krogan encryption scheme long ago and saw the messages that Shepard had given the Krogan the Genophage cure. They didn't have the faith in Wrex that Shepard had.

They were approaching the furthest out female camp. The camp was getting ready to move to be closer to the main city as it was rebuilt or stabilized. Their leader saw the wisdom in Wrex's choices, and the power he commanded. A destroyer of systems was also a powerful ally. The group was in its vehicles ready to leave in the morning. The STG ship scanned them looking for some specific types of female Krograns. STG wanted to test the Genophage cure themselves. If it worked they could adapt the Genophage as needed to keep the Krogran in check, should Wrex fail in his plans.

The scanner picked up two females suitable for testing. One on patrol and one inside a transport. The one on patrol would be easy. The one in the transport would be harder. The ship touched down briefly and the assault teams got out. They made their way to the Krogan vehicles and waited for the signal.

As the first target patrolled the sound of howling varren was heard. It had the desired effect. She left to investigate. The varren howl was a warning one. Weapon raised, she searched in the dark. As soon as she was completely in the dark several salarians hit her with darts and she went down. They loaded her on a hovercart and a medic led her away to the first pickup point.

The next part was trickier. The team recovered and played the varren sound on the other side of the camp. As the Krogan listened, an explosion was let off. Calls of Krogan battling and hollering reached their ears. Most went to investigate. A few stayed behind on guard, elevated in watching for intruders. The rouse paid off. The Krogans in the vehicles came out, including the one they wanted.

A flurry of gas bombs and darts silently descended on the camp. The team knew they had to act fast. In gas masks, the medics brought the hovercart and rolled the female on to the cart, racing away as fast as possible. The ship lowered its door and the team boarded, the diversion team already one board. The ship never touched down and quickly headed back in to space.

The next day Wrex approached the female clan leader and welcomed them to their new location and ensured them of their safety and protection. The leader was a shrewd woman. She believed in Wrex's goals and pressed her advantage. In private, she told Wrex the salarians came and took two females. In exchange for not showing his weakness, she requested some additional supplies and items. Also, a better selection of mates, to include Wrex and the Grunt she had heard so much about.

Wrex knew the old varren had him by the quad and relented to her demands. He was not happy as he left the camp. The damn salarians were interfering again. He needed that cure working now! It probably meant the turians were in on it too. As he headed back to his compound there was only one person he would call and trust among the aliens. He knew the council wouldn't care, not if kidnappings were already happening. He couldn't risk seeming aggressive to the council either. A united Krogan nation already scared them. He just hoped the old witch knew to keep her mouth shut.

The salarian team hit the Krogan relay and soon entered salarian space. They headed to a STG facility and kept their guests knocked out. One problem was the garb on one showed she was of an elevated status. She would be missed, and that might cause a problem. They forward the issue to headquarters. They hoped the person who led them to this course of action would come quickly. No one wanted a united Krogan coming after them. Besides, everyone wanted to meet the oldest and smartest salarian alive, Dr. Mordin Solus.


	92. Chapter 90

_Nusquam Alius Res (Nothing else Matters)_

_Chapter 90_

A month had passed. The upgrading of the Normandy had been adjusted, but Cerberus had a lot of features in the ship the Alliance had not seen. It slowed them down as they either understood or replaced the technology with something better. They were starting to make some progress. The ship vehicles were completed; the Hammerhead had better shields, and went a little faster with its improved engine system to the delight of the ground team and engineers. The Mako was just fortified. The S version was already the most they could do with the platform. Shepard was pleased, now they just needed a way to test them on the surface.

In the past month more speculation about the Bahak system destruction and the Normandy's involvement grew. Other than the Normandy leaving, there was no evidence as to what happened. No one could fathom how a system and relay could blow up. Since no one saw it happen all they could really do was say the system disappeared. Various news pundits or so called experts would provide evidence and claim to know the real story, but with the bartarians not making a big fuss, the story just simmered.

The team was enjoying the fighting simulator and the new weapons. Ahern and Ochren had not been kidding about how hard the new levels were. Everyone was getting a challenge. Vega had been loosely accepted by the team, but Williams was still on the fringe. Every time she got close, she would say something disparaging about aliens and get pushed away which frustrated her even more.

Williams was in the simulator when Vega left for the comm hut. Admiral Hackett soon appeared. He got reports from Williams and Shepard, but needed a neutral party with new eyes on the scene to tell him what else was going on.

"Sir."

"At ease Vega. What's the situation?"

"It's good sir. Except for Shepard's lack of sleep."

"I know, he still feels guilty about the bartarians. He'll get over it eventually. What about the crew? Should we keep them?"

"I think so sir. I didn't realize what they were like."

"Explain."

"Just professional, focused. They're even helping us. Garrus has helped me with my sniper proficiency immensely. They are all dedicated to the mission and Shepard. I wouldn't doubt any of them. They are impressive."

"You seemed surprised Vega. Stories and stereotypes was all you knew I bet."

"Yes sir. I'm glad they are not true. Especially the quarians, they work on the ship every second they get. The engineers would be lost without them."

"So I've heard. And Williams?"

"Well sir, I think I'm being given a chance. I read the file on the LT and with some facts I have gotten from the crew. They are still mad at her sir, and I think I see why."

"It'll pass, keep up the good work. So, Vega. Based on everything you know and now see, could you have made the decision Shepard made?"

"I know I wouldn't want to sir."

"Who would you follow in to battle with it all on the line. Shepard or Williams?"

"I'm not sure sir." Vega looked down as he said it.

"I see, you already gave your answer, I won't ask again. Good choice, just help Williams out if she'll listen. Also, for the both of you I have some more Cerberus leads. Check them out. Get them out of there if there is the least bit of evidence. Hackett out."

Vega saluted as the screen faded. He walked out to face Shepard waiting to enter. Vega was surprised.

"Don't worry. I know Hackett is checking up on me. I heard a bit. I'm never going to ask you to choose Vega. You have to do what you think is right. We all do." With that he entered the hut to get an update on how the latest mess that was evolving.

Wrex was pissed, but kept the Krogan in check. The salarians implored Shepard to see it from their side. They agreed to no more kidnappings and returned one of the Krogran females. The princess as she had been dubbed was almost fully fertile thanks to them working on the cure. As a show of good will, they would keep working on her. They asked if Wrex could calm her down though.

The quarian situation had only gotten worse. Strict laws were enforced on all of the ships. When two of the live ships tried to break away, fights broke out on the bridges with the ships not leaving. The quarians used the supplies to be able to hold out longer. A few ships broke out. The Tombay came to their admiral. Shala transferred her command to the ship. The admirals were trying to get a better deal or more out of the Geth and Shepard. Zaal and Daro just cursed at each other. At least word got out to the pirates to stay away or be destroyed. The few ships that left returned to Rannoch. The fleet was fracturing, but not physically yet. Loyalties were being strained. Shala was incredible happy. She was reunited with her mate, but without more testing could gave him the immune boost. With the plague, the old boost was worthless.

Finally, the Shadowbroker came up. It was Liara this time. She sounded overworked and asked for more advice from Miranda. Shepard said he would pass the information on. He left the hut looking at the Normandy, just a shell of its former self.

Shepard walked over to lunch and saw Grunt and Garrus together. They hadn't made up, but Grunt was trying. Garrus just keep things level. The simulator was the only time they meshed. He sat down and looked for Tali, she was in the ship as usual. He only saw her at simulation training it seemed. Joker came by on his hovercart towing EDI around at all time.

"G-Man, Kirk, how's it going?"

"It's Garrus Joker, and why is Grunt Kirk now?"

"Well, he who has been with the most alien babes gets the title." Joker stopped alongside Garrus.

"Says the man who almost lost his spine to Cerberus." Garrus looked right at Joker as the table laughed.

"HEY! We are not bringing that up, Ever! We all agreed!" Joker shifted nervously in his seat.

"No, you agreed Joker, we just saved it for another day." Garrus retorted.

"Jeff, I fail to see why this continues to cause you dismay. The event is long over." EDI's ever present orb was perched next to Jeff. Joker had gotten her some left over sensors, so she could have some idea as to what was going on.

"When you mess with a man's nervous system, it's never over EDI, never."

"Get room you too." Grunt snorted.

"We better go before a machine gets added to Grunt's list. Let's go EDI. I won't let him hurt you." With that, Jeff patted EDI's machinery and drove off to everyone's amusement.

*****N.A.S.*****

The Yanluo had slipped in to Sol and went immediately to FTL. Thanks to some Cerberus people in key positions, no one knew they were there. They were taking a longer route in space and on the planet too, but time would not be a problem. Kia Leng went to the cargo bay after the FTL jump to check on his operatives. Two where going on the mission. They would get EDI, and Shepard if possible. His thing of a wife would be a bonus, dead. The Cerberus operatives had given them EDIs location and told them the quarian was on the ship at night a lot and Shepard must be there too. Tonight would be a night they would be in the captain's quarters as the routine dictated.

He gave the two their final briefing, frequencies, and pickup location. Their operatives in the hanger would be ready. Or ready to face the Illusive Man. Humanity needed the information in that AI, and Shepard. The two operatives checked themselves and each other one last time. They knew the importance of the mission and nothing would stand in their way. They couldn't get pictures of the inside of the hanger, but they had enough of a description over the month along with the original designs. The idiots haven't even moved the Normandy from under the hanger doors. Quick in and out, easy.

Tali walked back to her hut. She wanted to get a few hours' sleep. Sometimes she slept in the captain's quarters. It reminded her of better times. Besides when she only had an hour of two between jobs it was convenient. John was already asleep. She looked at him, the bags under his eyes getting worse. She looked at the shower, missing its warm and tingly sensations. She missed even more when John gave her those sensations. She knew being with him would help him sleep, but the good of the ship came first. She knew he understood, he had too. She yawned, took off her armor and climbed in to bed. The second skin protecting her.

Tali awoke and started in to the darkness. She felt a heavy arm holding her tight. John. She sighed and rubbed his hand, the suit in the way. She knew he was smiling. Something hit her in the butt. Tali's mind only took a second to know what that was. The Rooster was awake. She had been avoiding John and intimacy with him. She tried once or twice, but the memories of what she used to have stopped her from even fooling around. She knew it hurt John. She felt like she was failing again, her people and her Elz-hikic.

Her mind told her to stop being a child. The suit didn't stop her before. She pondered for a minute and before she knew it, Mordin's instruction manual was open. She shielded the light from John. She found the chapter she wanted and set the suit to tell her the amount of pressure she was giving. John wouldn't mind. As the action entered her mind, she felt like she used too, out of the suit.

She grabbed the rooster and gently touched it. John started to relax in his sleep, his grip on her lessening. She opened her nightstand draw with her other hand and found the lubricate. She stopped caressing John, getting a grunt from him and applied it to her hands. She started again. As John mumbled something, she rolled him on his back and straddled him. Her vision was filled with the pressure her hands were applying and Mordin's guidelines. She was going to be perfect tonight.

John awoke to one of the most beautiful sights he got to see in his life. Tali's ass sitting his waist. He registered what she was doing. It had been so long, and it felt so good. He reached out and kneaded Tali's butt.

"Bos'tet. "Tali moaned out. "Stop that and let me do this. You don't want to distract me." Tali didn't scold John as much as she needed to remind herself to concentrate. Holding him, feeling him move beneath her, and call her name was making it difficult for her to continue. All she wanted to do was free herself from her prison and make love to him. Even if it killed her. When he touched her, the desire to break free intensified. She felt him touch her again and took a hand slapping him away. She picked up her pace, the race was on between her mind and her loins.

"Ten seconds!" The man at the door yelled, a man and a woman stepped up to the cargo door. He began a silent count down. The cargo bay door opened, finally, the man made fist and the ship stopped. Everyone else was strapped in, but the two operatives. They were flung out of the ship, opening the wings on their suits as they headed for the hanger. The small figures hurtling toward the objective while the Yanluo went to a dead space on the planet to wait.

Cerberus operatives made sure maintenance would be done on the hanger doors that night. A ten foot opening was all they got. No light leapt out of the open door. Night vision on their visors showed them the way. The operatives in the hanger had disabled some key detectors; both the outer door and inner blast hanger doors would be open at the same time. Something never allowed unless a ship was entering or leaving. The low blue light of mass effect shields protecting the hanger from the Martian atmosphere glowed.

They passed through the first door, and in the chamber with no one to hear activated their jets boots to slow down and get ready for the assault. The woman readied her charges while the male got his sniper rifle ready. They passed through the second door, their helmets adjusting for the light. No Normandy below them however. They activated their wings again and quickly caught sight of the Normandy and went high to avoid detection. They both swore as the plan changed with the Normandy in the middle of the space, they could not get out easily, but the mission was still had to go. They looked to the place EDI was supposed to be and saw nothing. Instead, they quickly found the AI by the crew quarters. Damn Joker was all the female operative could think. A final hand signal and they settled on taking or capturing Shepard with a quick escape.

Grunt and Garrus had just left the simulator. Garrus was trying to show grunt how to use a sniper rifle properly. Grunt still called it a coward's weapon. Garrus sighed as they walked over to return their weapons to the makeshift armory.

Above them the Cerberus team prepared to land. One person was working on the top; at the least the spies got that intel right. Silently, the male descended on the man breaking his neck. The woman spread a few charges over the window above the captain's bed.

Grunt heard it as they began checking in their weapons. He looked up and saw motion on top of the Normandy he brought the sniper up and scanned the top. He reached for a real heatsink, and popped it in before the guard could protest. "Cerberus!" Grunt shouted as Garrus had automatically followed Grunt's lead. Grunt shot and hit the man in the shoulder. As the man turned, Garrus got him right through the head and the man fell.

John called out Tali's name one last time as he came. Tali giggled and turned to John. "I still got it don't I Jo…" She was interrupted by a large explosion and the intrusion alarm going off. The couple scrambled to get dressed and out the door.

The woman never heard or saw her partner go down. She fell into the cabin surrounded by a shattering of the observation window. As she landed on the bed, she saw a male and female figure and fired. They were just repairman napping. She jumped as a shadow passed over her and trained her gun on the figure seeing her partner hit the floor dead. She heard the siren and a slamming shut of large doors. Trapped.

Shrapnel flew off of the Normandy as Grunt, Garrus and armory guard raced to the Normandy. He sounded the alarm and announced Cerberus had infiltrated the hanger. The hanger doors automatically closed, not even the spies could override that failsafe.

"I saw two!" Grunt called out while switching weapons his shotgun at the ready. Closer, and Garrus brought out his Mattock. They heard a whoosh and a figure leave the Normandy. It was headed to a vent. The group fired, but the target was too fast. The target slowed to open the vent when a concussive shot blasted it away, it was Vega trying to follow the target. The stunned target began to fall. As it regained its composer before hitting the ground, a biotic field encased it. A half-dressed Jacob strained to keep the assassin in place. A half-naked Jack rushed over and helped. As the Cerberus agent was brought to the ground, Grunt jumped and punched her in the gut. The suit died.

Shepard arrived gun drawn and his uniform askew. He kicked the woman in the head knocking her helmet off as Grunt held her down.

"Kiki?" A shocked Shepard asked.

"Fuck you and fuck Joker traitor!" She flexed her finger and a small flash was seen from the medical hut.

"We removed it." Shepard remembered, "Hold her mouth open and her tongue down!"

The group scrambled to keep the woman's mouth open. Grunt stuck in a finger she couldn't move out. The woman kept moving her tongue and as Grunt chased it, she crossed over, opened her tooth and released the cyanide. She convulsed and foamed at the mouth. Grunt withdrew his finger, and was glad to see the skin had not been broken. Williams finally showed up.

"What the fuck! They flew right in here! Lock this place down and everyone in it SPECTRE!"

Before Williams could answer, reports of several dead personal by apparent suicide started to flood the communication channels.

The Yanluo heard the intruder alarm and after waiting thirty seconds to see if the operatives made it out left. However, a lookout spotted them rising and reported. Missiles and ships instantly closed in on the ships position. As they rose into the air to get ready to go to FTL, the ship was rocked by several explosions and demands to surrender. The cargo bay was breached and equipment started to fall out of the ship. Most missiles still missed. Finally they entered FTL and headed for the relay.

As Tali came to the scene, Kasumi intercepted her.

"Just Cerberus Tal, but you may want to go back inside."

"Why? There could be more."

Kasumi pointed to a part of her uniform. "Stain. Don't go Miranda on me. I'm glad you two are doing stuff again though. People here will notice if I get you cleaning materials." The barefoot woman laughed and joined the team. Tali was going to return when someone asked her and Legion to send their combat drones in to the captain's quarters to inspect it. An alliance team had formed at the ramp as the repair crew rushed out.

A few minutes later, Legion and Tali reported to the group. Tali had removed a small towel from her numerous pockets and wiped the visible suit areas down as discretely as possible.

"One dead operative, male, in the same suit as hers. They killed the workers inside and took shots at the bed were we would have been John." Tali displayed the inside of the cabin and Shepard gave the okay for the guard to enter the Normandy and retrieve the bodies.

The reports came in. Key personnel had been compromised or were spies. An SR-1 type ship was seen leaving the area and shot at, but it escaped, they would wait for it at the relay. The whole base was locked down. Anyone left on Hackett's suspect list was immediately rounded up and put in the brig.

Adams was already inspecting the damage. Tali sighed as the reports came back. More damage, in addition to breaking into the cabin, the explosives damaged the seals too. It would take a while to make sure they were safe and space worthy again.

"Your friends coming to get you out?" Williams meant it as a joke, but as all eyes turned to her in anger, she realized she had stuck her foot in her mouth again.

*******N.A.S.*******

**Author's note**

**Yeah yeah, Vega's intro on Omega comic came out after I did the story and I didn't bother to rewrite, messed up the flow (what little there is) of it almost being done. Things will slow done posting wise. Don't worry, things still happen waiting for trial. So, everyone must be fine with the way I put the quarians back in the suit. Anything? 300K+ words and almost at the end! Thanks for sticking around, a lot of you have. You may feel it's rushed, but I saw the light at the end of the tunnel and wrote for it. Hope you are all still enjoying.  
><strong>

**And this.**

**3**


	93. Chapter 91

_Nusquam Alius Res (Nothing else Matters)_

_Chapter 91_

"What the fuck Ash!" It was instantly obvious Shepard had just lost it. "Come to get me! They tried to kill me and my crew. You're in charge and let Cerberus all over this base! Get it together!" Shepard was going to yell more, but stopped and walked away muttering to himself. Tali ran after him.

"I didn't mean. It was a joke." Williams spoke to the angry group.

"You continue to choose your words poorly." Samara looked at the young woman and left.

"That Miss Williams, is why Cerberus never asked you to join. Sloppy. I see you didn't take my advice. Stupid. Dying by your incompetence is not something I desire to do." Miranda and Sven left the scene.

"Not just a Cerberus bitch, but an Alliance lap dog to boot. Great." Jack stormed off.

Jacob looked at the confused women. "Just try and think a little more before you speak okay? Stop trying so hard." The man took Kasumi's hand and walked away.

Vega came up to Williams. "The base is locked down, Hackett wants a full report. The ship that left the area had Cerberus symbols on it, they scored some hits on it. But it never showed on any detection systems. They are getting any wreckage now. The workers want better security or they're leaving."

"Okay Vega. Let's round everyone up and go through them again."

Joker pulled up after visiting the med bay. "She was going to blow out my spine?" Vega just nodded. "Shit, man TIM has to die."

*****N.A.S.*****

It had been another month. After the Cerberus attack, the number of workers dwindled. The other governments didn't want to be associated with what was becoming a human and batarian issue in the press. Shepard knew they didn't want to leave, but they had no choice.

First, Mordin and Junior were recalled by STG whether or not they were officially in the organization. The two had finished their work on the quarian immune system fix. It was better and stronger now, but it was unknown if it would work on the quarian crew. Junior had regretted leaving his project. He thought he was so close. He had almost finished his work on Miranda having a child, and had made a lot of progress on Tali and Shepard conceiving. Neither could still conceive, but he was sure he could do it. He had to finish. The words the consort told him, he took them as he needed to finish so they would all survive. It still didn't seem possible, but Junior couldn't release the idea. Junior took his notes and joined his uncle to return to STG. All of the quarians had been injected with the new boost and Chakwas would review the results. If it worked, it could be massed produced for all quarians. She would send the results to Mordin and Junior.

Although Samara stated Shepard had not broken the code, the Justicars recalled her. She had told Shepard of the surprise she had for him. Why she kept trying to get him to Thessia. There were asari that were the opposite of Ardat-Yakshi, even a rarer occurrence. She was going to bring Shepard to them, but circumstances interfered. Unfortunately she found out they had never been in combat. They had just been kept in training. She would see if they could help. She promised she would see Shepard again, the consort told her she would.

Legion and the other Geth all left for Rannoch. The Geth decided until the trial was over they would be more effective on Rannoch helping with the return. A Geth shuttle was secretly let in to Sol, and quickly lead the six away. Legion shocked everyone by initiating his bro-hug.

With the issues around getting the quarians to Rannoch, Kal needed to leave to help address the issue. He and Calda left for the Citadel to be in the embassy. Kal planned to return to the fleet and talk to them if possible. Given the looks Calda had been getting before the incident, she was glad to leave. They had a laugh as Kal insisted and got his bro hug. Calda just wanted to leave.

Adams had to cut back on more improvements to the Normandy. Repairs and lack of people had him squeezing every last bit of work out of people he could. One bright spot was in the debris recovered from the attack on the base the Alliance discovered why the ship was undetected. Cerberus had an upgraded stealth system. Based on the design, the Reapers may not even be able to track ships installed with it. The system became the newest priority.

Shepard noticed Miranda working with Liara more on controlling the Shadowbroker network. The training continued, with Ahern. Grunt and Garrus where back to normal. Grunt had unknowingly entered Garrus's simulation of the ambush and after never beating it admitted Garrus had done no wrong. They even worked Vega in with them.

Finally, the day came for the quarians. Those left seated themselves and Chakwas gave them the injections.

"Okay that's it for now. I'll monitor your progress over time." They left hopeful and returned to their jobs.

Liadi smiled, wishing she had one again. Maybe if they ever got out of the hanger she could find that Segrius human again.

The next day was the big day. The crew gathered around the medical hut. The quarians walked out still in their suits. Nothing had changed yet.

Shepard hugged Tali from behind as the quarians sulked off. "It'll be okay." He whisphered in her ear as she squeezed his arm.

Shepard kept up with outside events as he could. But, people were stopping to talk to him. Wrex and the salarians where at a stalemate as work continued. The quarians where being more stubborn. But, a few more ships had joined and left for Rannoch. Uprisings where being put down on quarian ships every week. But, Daro was swaying Han in trying get more from the Geth. She had also launched a campaign to disgrace Shepard.

He couldn't raise Samara or Mordin at all. At least things were better with Tali. They continued training on new weapons and Vega was proving he might be an asset. Ash even seemed to be coming around. At least she was keeping her mouth shut. The reaming from Hackett and a few other admirals helped ground her too.

He was disturbed by the lack of contact with Omega and asked Zaeed to investigate.

*****N.A.S.*****

Another month, another routine day. Zaeed reported that Aria had made another deal with TIM and been invaded by beings from the other side of the Omega-four relay. She survived, but Omega took quite a hit. Zaeed was helping as required and forwarding any information on the creatures. Aria was beyond pissed and hitting TIM anywhere she could. Something else had happened to Cerberus, but he didn't know what. They were hit again, and it hurt them bad. The Yanluo was seen every now and then when it hit certain targets.

Something new was happening though. A shuttle with guests was landing. The hanger doors opened and the shuttle landed. Armed guards came to greet it. Shepard was shocked as Liara and Matriarch Aethyta exited the shuttle.

"Shepard."

"Liara, Aethyta, what's going on? Feron has control I take it." John stepped over and hugged Liara.

"Yes, but being the Shadowbroker is wearing on me. I think I can be of more use with you."

"Okay, then who" Shepard was stopped as Liara continued.

"In a moment. We came to do this first. Is there an infirmary around?"

"Of course, this way. Aethyta how are you?"

"We'll find out soon. Still looking sexy I see, that quarian hasn't worn you out?"

"MOTHER!" Liara blushed deeply.

"Yeah yeah. Let's go."

Chakwas greeted them warmly at the medical hut. "Hello Liara, good to see you again."

"You too doctor. We need to monitor Shepard for a linking. For me and my mother." John looked at them surprised. "John, we need to get the Prothean data out of you. We need to find them if we are to survive."

The door opened and Tali came in. "Liara?"

"Tali, we need to search though John's mind to find the Prothean base. My mother has much more experience with this and I thought she could help. With your permission of course."

Tali agreed and as Shepard sat down the two asari came to him and held his head. "Embrace Eternity!"

John saw the usual vision, dying and the Prothean's getting slaughtered. Then a galactic view of all of the oracles he had been too. He could hear Aethyta asking him to relax. A system came in to view. The vision zoomed in to a planet. Protheans where seen building a complex and sealing themselves in. The vision stopped and Shepard passed out.

The two asari had to sit down.

"I haven't felt something like that in centuries. How does he keep that in his head? I think we started the process and he'll get the vision eventually. It's all we can do for now. We need to continue though." She shot a blue ball of biotic force to Shepard who jolted awake and he held his head.

"Shit that hurts. Haven't had that happen in a while."

Tali gave him some water and helped him up. "But I'm recovering quicker."

"Good Shepard, move that tail and let's go!" Aethyta smiled and left the hut.

They were back at the shuttle and Shepard saw bags being loaded.

"Huh? What are you taking?"

"Nothing Shepard, I'm staying to help and help with your trail. I have evidence that can help." Liara looked as her last bag was taken out.

"Then who's leaving?"

"I am." Miranda spoke and everyone turned to her. "Liara was having some organization issues, and I have more experience. I'm taking over as the Shadowbroker. We knew about the linking and to help, Matriarch Aethyta is coming back with me. She may get the Prothean location since she linked with you. She'll be safe with me as Liara will be with you. Just so you know, I think TIM is fed up with the ShadowBroker. So, the first thing I am going to do and move the ship. The Shadowbrokers of the past prepared for many situations. The ship can survive in quite a few hostile environments. We'll contact you after we move. Cerberus will not be able to find us."

Miranda looked at Tali and then hugged Shepard. It was genuine, not to influence or make a sexual advance. "Thank you for everything Shepard. Good luck, the both of you." She stepped back. "Sven! Let's go."

"Wait, who'll be the XO? I can't be the bad guy remember? Sven, you're leaving?"

"Either appoint someone or let the Alliance. So, act fast. As for Sven, he can quit, or be the Alliance liason to the Shadowbroker. Either way he's coming with me." Miranda stepped up in to the shuttle and Sven joined her.

"Thank you Captain. Until we meet again." Sven saluted, the door closed, and Miranda was gone.

"What do ya know, I can't believe she left with Sven. Good for her." Shepard looked up as the Shuttle left.

"A certain turian might make a good XO." Tali commented.

Shepard drew her close, "Maybe."

Before they left the landing pad, another shuttle descended through the hanger doors. It was not scheduled, but had the right clearances. A guard came over and aimed at the shuttle as it landed. The door opened and a man in a tattered outfit walked out.

"John, this where you hiding out? You gonna help an old man?"

"Anderson! Where have you been? What happened? Where did you come from?"

"Well get Hackett up and we'll find out. Good to see you're alright and" He looked at Tali. "Sorry to hear that bit of news is true. Come on."

*****N.A.S.*****

Liada was on the upper deck of the hanger leaving the tactics simulator. She had just had a very challenging session. She was learning a lot during the down time. She exited the door behind two humans, a tall blonde one and a shorter brown haired women.

"Look, I'm just saying the Normandy will need a few tacticians. Offensive and defensive. The aliens are being withdrawn. Shepard or Williams will need people. You're off that top secret mission and all. Coming back to slum in tactics, why? Even thought I saw you on the vids." The women stated.

"Me, naw. I didn't even get an undercover name. Used my real one. It was fun though. I owed a friend a favor, they needed a last minute substitute. I like tactics better, I always know my name!"

"I heard you talked to the sister of Shepard's wife. She's a hottie huh?"

"She is not her sister, they look alike though. Besides, she was nice and knows her shit."

Liadi stepped closer to the pair.

"Whatever. You got the alien fever is all I heard. Have you asked out anyone on date since?"

"What does that have to do with anything? You're in a dry spell yourself you know." The man retorted.

"Whatever, just no good guys around." The woman laughed.

"Right. You're just too picky, you want everything perfect. Your way." The man stopped as they waited for the elevator.

"That's right, but you like that quarians body, I know your type." The woman laughed.

"Okay, fine. She was P H A T. That face too, lovely." The man sighed a bit.

The woman elbowed him in the ribs. "Stop daydreaming loverboy. She got better than you waiting I'm sure."

"You don't know. Hell I don't know. If she was here I'd" The man stopped and thought.

"You wouldn't do anything chicken shit. First you'd have to explain yourself out of why you were there. That change of heart crap only works in the vids." The women kept laughing.

They both froze when a voice behind them asked, "What would you do Prodigious Segrius?"

The woman turned to face the voice behind them. "Oh shit! I thought you guys had all left."

The reaction interested Prodigious who turn around. Liadi.

"Liadi! Hi! Nice to see you. I just got here. How are you? Was that you in there, very challenging." There was a silence. "Hi?"

"You can explain yourself over dinner tonight. How's that? Have a good explanation too, Bos'tet." Liadi walked between the two stunned humans and selected the hangar floor. The doors closed on the humans. Liadi noticed Prodigious' eyes lingering and smiled.

*****N.A.S.*****

The Illusive Man was furious. Anderson had almost found him and undone the fixes from their last confrontation. Gillian was determined to hunt him down as the killer of her father. Cerberus business and money had been hit again. He would get Anderson as he was now a thorn in his side. At least Kai Leng and the Yanluo where safe. The Reapers were closer, he didn't have time for this shit. He inhaled deeply and composed himself. The operation on Omega had also blown up in his face. Aria wanted his blood this time. Time for his next move and he knew it had to be a good one.

*****N.A.S.*****

Anderson finished telling Shepard's ship heads and ground team about his last few months with Gillian and Kahlee. He was also happy to report he was still with Kahlee, but as she took care of Gillian, he needed to help Shepard. He was most concerned about the Alliance breaches. They seemed to be everywhere.

Liara stood up at the table and prepared to address the group. "I may have something to shed on the subject." She looked at Williams briefly. "In my investigations I turned up some information from the turians and confirmed it with Alliance records on Mr. TIM as you call him now. He was introduced to Reaper indoctrination machines by the turians, Saren was there." Anderson sat straighter as she sent the information to the gathered group. "He used to work with the Alliance with some friends. Cord-Hislop Aerospace is named after two of his slain comrades. His real name is not who you thought Shepard, but a mercenary named Jack Harper." She leaned on the table as the information sank in. She paused and stared at Williams again. "He was sponsored by General Williams. General Williams helped to or did start Cerberus. The proof is all here. I hope Shepard trusts you no less due to family relations than you did me Ash."

Once again the past, someone else's past caught up to Williams and it stained her. Grandfather had more secrets? She remembered what she had said about Liara when they picked her up. Williams looked very hurt. "I'm sorry, but everyone here needs to know Ash. What your grandfather started." The alien continued.

"Still in the thick of it I see John. Liara, I'll read this immediately. To everyone else present I know you'll say nothing. As if the Alliance needs more damning evidence against it. This explains the infiltration. It spread from Williams. His contacts become Cerberus contacts. They had an immediate foot hold with likeminded people." Anderson, reviewed the data.

"Son of a bitch!" Williams yelled, throwing down the datapad and left the hut. No one went after her. Vega discretely sent an emergency in person briefing only to Hackett, he had to know about this.

Shepard sighed and started reading the information. "Thank you Liara. We did need to know this. Anderson, can General Williams be watched? See if he still has any contact with TIM? See if we can use it?"

"I don't see why not. As the new guy in the back just contacted him, we'll find out soon enough."

"Sir." A startled Vega spoke.

"Son, I've been around. Don't worry, this information shouldn't be sent around the universe. Hackett needs to see it in person." Anderson continued reading. The Alliance Cerberus connection to Cerberus was beginning to make sense.

*****N.A.S.*****

Dr. Chawkas reviewed the blood samples from the quarians. The boost was not a cure again. It would return them to pre boost level immune systems at best. They were no worse off in the end it seemed. Except Tali. She needed more time and additional boosts. Liadi and Zan's blood was a little different though. She marked it for follow up. The cure Mordin made worked on the plague infected victims, but didn't work the same on non-infected quarians. They had nothing again. A cure with a plague to counter it was worthless. She signed and got ready for bed.


	94. Chapter 92

_Nusquam Alius Res (Nothing else Matters)_

_Chapter 92_

Williams sat on the ground and leaned against a hut. How long she thought. How long would her family's name be dragged through the mud? Now this bomb was dropped on her. Liara didn't seem to care about who was there. The aliens in the room even knew now. Cerberus. She helped kill and disrupt them at every turn. But, it was Cerberus who stopped the Collectors, not the Alliance. Cerberus who believed in Shepard enough to bring him back. She sent a message. She asked grandfather for a visit.

Williams walked back into the hut, no one watched her enter, or maybe they just didn't care. She approached Anderson. "Sir, I understand if you want me removed."

"Why Williams? Are you your grandfather? Then don't worry. Stop living other peoples issues. You can't be your own person if think you're responsible for someone else's long ago issues." Anderson looked back to the datapad as he finished.

"Yes, sir." She sat down and looked at the datapad. A few minutes later she started reading it.

"Anderson, are you going back to the Council?" Shepard asked, but kept reading.

"No, Udina has it for now. I am here with you until the trail. The press is starting to turn on you. It will get worse soon, someone, Cerberus I believe, released some information on your belief in the Reapers. No one but us believes you John."

"I understand. Vega, how long until Hackett arrives?"

"I sent it as the top priority, he'll be here in the morning. He asks no one else know about whatever the topic is." The room nodded in agreement.

*****N.A.S.*****

Liadi found Tali taking a break and talking to Opel and Gabby about some ship wiring. She coughed to get their attention.

"Liadi. How can we help?" Tali turned to her friend. "The operations wiring will be done soon."

"No, Tali, can we talk in private. Please?" Liadi blushed as she spoke and shifted on her feet.

"It's a man. Liadi that's great!" Gabby burst out.

"What, no. It's not like that." Liadi looked at the three women in front not believing her. "Fine, it's the guy from the gala. He's here. I have a date tonight. So, I wanted to ask about humans. That's all."

The women giggled. "Liadi, humans are like quarian men from what I have seen. Just make sure you talk about him or anything you have in common." Gabby smiled and turned back to the diagrams with Opel.

"Liadi, give me five minutes and I'll meet you by the armory stand." Tali turned back to the group and continued their work.

Liadi walked to the armory cart and waited. The guard kept looking at her, but away whenever he thought she was looking. As she waited, Kelly walked up.

"What's his name?"

Liada jumped and turned to face the redhead. "Whose?"

"The guy obviously. I can read quarian body language better now. You are so easy to read when you get used to it." Kelly looked at the guard and beckoned Liadi away so they could talk.

Kelly had been busy over the months. Attesting to the crew's mental condition, especially Shepards with various experts and admirals. She tried to keep up with the crew as she could, but everyone was busy along with herself. This seemed like a fun diversion.

"So, who is it?"

Liadi was nervous, the redhead was known as nice, helpful, intelligent, and a blabbermouth. She was a professional though. "Yes, the human I meet at the gala."

"Oh, Segruis?" Kelly smiled at her.

"Wait, how did you know?"

"I saw what everyone was doing. Didn't think those two were really Cerberus operatives though. Missed that one. I never had to the time to follow up with you about him though. What happened?"

"Well, he was spying I guess at the event. I'm not sure if he really likes me then. Was he ordered? Could he still be spying on me? He used his real name though."

"Well, find out. He seems nice. He's not spying anymore. Go have some fun. Explore." The redhead grinned at the last statement. She turned as Tali walked up.

"Okay, I see you're already getting advice, who is it Liadi?" Tali was excited for her freed friend.

"Well, it's the guy from the gala."

"He exists, really?" Tali laughed as Liadi crossed her arms in a huff.

"Yes he does and he's here. We have a date tonight. That's all I know. Since you're the leading expert on dating humans, I thought you might have some information for me. That's all." Liadi started getting nervous again.

"Well. I'd say it's like Gabby said. Human and quarian males act very similarly it seems. Hard headed is the main trait between them I would use. Just act like you would on a normal quarian date. Stuck in a hanger for months. It's the Fotillia of a planet I guess."

"That's it Tali?" Liadi looked up hopeful.

"Yes. They are taller and bigger than quarians males physically, but you can see that. Nothing else is…" Tali stopped as the two women in front of her giggled. "What? Oh kee'lah. That's not what I meant and you two know it! Fine, just have fun Liadi. It'll be fine. That damn book will be your problem too, watch."

Liadi smiled happily and walked off. Tali turned quick to escape, but an arm grabbed her quick. Tali froze knowing what was coming.

"You've been missing our sessions. We need to talk."

"I know, but things are better. Shepard and I are doing." Tali paused. "Things. Thank you for the suggestion. I'm doing okay too. Hopefully Chakwas will have information for us soon."

"Okay, just find me before I find you. Don't forget, the ship isn't the only thing that needs your attention." With that, the perky redhead left to find someone else to help. Tali walked back to the ship.

*****N.A.S.*****

The following afternoon, Shepard, Anderson, and Williams all met with Hackett.

"I can't believe it. How could we not have known? Funds were pretty free during the war, but to go this far. So, what of Cerberus?" Hackett was tense.

"We have to wonder if TIM is indoctrinated. Well, all of Cerberus. It explains TIM's eyes. The spars in the ship, could have been for his or Reaper control." Shepard sat back in his chair and watched Williams.

"Hackett, the Alliance has enough issues just waiting to come out. This could cause major problems when we need to be together the most." Anderson continued. "We can track back from where this started and grab everyone we can. They'll break. As for Williams"

"Sir, I would like to take some leave and visit him." Williams interrupted. "I already asked and he accepted. I know I may be followed."

"Followed? Hell Williams, I'll have the entire trip recorded. The second human SPECTRE with this type of connection?" Hackett shook his head.

"Sir, I don't think Ash will be a problem. She has never given me a reason to think she doesn't believe in and serve the Alliance as needed." Williams was surprised to hear Shepard speak up for her, but noticed he said Alliance and not serving him.

"That's part of the problem. You were too far out there serving the galaxy, not just humans. Williams serves human interests and nothing else. Any suggestions?" Hackett continue to corroborate Liara's data swearing as each bit was confirmed true.

"I'll go and speak to my granddad. Please. What more can be done to him anyways? He's already disgraced."

Hackett and Anderson looked at each other. "Who will you serve? He may have information we need. The Alliance or your family? You're a fine soldier Williams." Anderson sat back and regarded Williams.

"Both sir."

"Very well. Take one of the shuttles. Come back as soon as you can. Shepard, can you leave for a bit? I have some details to discuss with Anderson." The two lower ranking officers left the room, only Williams saluting.

As they left the hut Shepard started. "Ash, I know you're a good soldier. Just see the bigger picture for once. Good luck."

"Skipper." She left for the shuttles.

In the tent, the two men looked at each other and Hackett sighed. "David, it's bad."

"I know Steve. I had heard rumors, but Williams started this? His was the rogue black ops unit?"

"He went all out to protect humanity. As I said, during the war funding was pretty lose. Getting seed money could have been easy. We knew it was someone high up, just not who. I doubt he'll tell his granddaughter anything, but any information we can get is a plus."

"I understand. What else is there Steve?"

"We think the Reapers will be here soon. The batarians barely correspond. We are getting some disturbing reports. I need you to head up resistance movements. You need to start now. Our best chance of surviving is John. Whatever knowledge is in his head we need. Other species still respect him even if they can't openly say it. Earth and Terra Nova are the places you need to start with. We have plans drawn up and have already started the operations. They just need leaders. People others will follow if this is as bad as we think."

"If I have earth, who will have Terra Nova?"

"Taylor and some other select Alliance personnel. He has the background, but more importantly, he served with Shepard, people will follow that when all seems lost."

"I'll speak to him. Ugly business with his father though."

"True, but he and Shepard brought it to light and him to justice. They didn't sweep it under the rug. Maybe Shepard and Williams can balance each other out a bit. We need John to protect earth. Williams is so blinded by her loyalty and making up for her grandfather she'll never look beyond our own petty problems."

"Agreed, but John does the right thing. He helped you a lot on the original Normandy and your personal request which started this."

"I know. Which makes this harder. As the press gets worse, everyone will not be behind him anymore. We are assembling a replacement crew. Williams will lead it."

"Are you crazy? She's not John." Anderson started to get relied up.

"I know David, but it's not my call. As a SPECTRE, they expect her to be able to lead a ship like John. The new evidence from the asari and lack of information from the system will never be enough to convict John in a fair trial. But, I have to classify almost everything. Mostly just to protect the Alliance. He'll get new lawyers. Ones that only have the evidence I've allowed. I know it stinks David. But this is the best I can do for now. Some of these bastards already want to throw him away. David, stay with him until this ends. One way or another."

"Steven after all he's done and been through how can we leave him like this? Do this to him?"

"I didn't say I liked it David. Damn. I'll have the 2nd fleet in the system for the trial. Also, an entire platoon to guard him should anything happen. They'll report directly and only to you David. I know they're clean. Everyone's only job will be to protect John. I have a plan for the worse case. Anything else? I have other matters to attend too."

"I'm holding you to this Steve, we betrayed him once. I don't think he can forgive us twice."

"I know. Good luck David. Nice to have you back and not being a politician." The men shook hands with grim faces and departed.

Anderson stepped out processing the information from Hackett. He spied Jacob heading to the mess hut. Might as well start now he thought and walked after the man.

Jacob was early for dinner and sat waiting for his love to surprise him as usual. He felt a hand on his shoulder and started to smile, but then the hand felt heavy and large. Manly.

"Don't stand Taylor, we need to talk."

"Yes, sir." Jacob looked as the man sat. He had a serious look on his face.

"The Alliance needs you. I know you left and had your reasons. But, we have a mission for you."

Jacob looked for indications Kasumi was listening in. "I'm listening."

"I'm going to head up a resistance force on Earth. We're getting ready now for the Reapers. We'd like you to help lead the same type of force on Terra Nova. You've been with Shepard and the Alliance. You have credibility." Anderson looked at his food and waited.

"I'm honored sir, what about my Cerberus actions?"

"You were there for Shepard. Not a problem. Are you onboard? You'll need to leave in the morning."

"Ahh, can I take someone with me?" Jacob kept looking for Kasumi.

"Oh course, you're mission, your crew. Who? An alien may not go over well."

"No, there is a… omfph!" Jacob let the air out of his lungs as a smiling Kasumi appeared in his lap.

"There is a me Admiral! Kasumi Goto at your service. I go where he goes. Try and stop me."

Anderson jumped a bit as the women appeared. He saw the interaction and understood. "Fine by me, your choice. Enjoy it while you can. Excuse me, I'll tell Hackett."

Jacob turned the woman in his lap. "Well?"

"Try and stop me. J and K save the planet, I like it."

"Right. Come on let's pack and tell Shepard. I'm not looking forward to that."

"Shep will understand. Come on." Kasumi let Jacob stand up and then jumped on his back.

They never noticed Liadi sitting in the back with food tube waiting.

They exited the hut and ran into Shepard and Tali coming in. Jacob froze, Kasumi had an unusual frown on her face.

"What's up guys?" Shepard seemed a little nervous about the answer.

"Shepard, it's Anderson. He's setting up a earth resistance force for when the Reapers come. He asked me to do the same on Terra Nova. I said yes. I can't leave Kasumi of course. I'm sorry if"

Shepard cut him off. "Not a problem. Do what you need too. Just tell me if you need help. When do you leave?"

"The morning."

Tali hung her head. "Oh."

"Tal. Cheer up Liadi can fill in for me for a while. She just can't replace me. Remember that." Kasumi offered a forced laugh.

Jacob stood straight, "John, Tali." Shepard was surprised he used his first name. "Would you join us on double date some time?"

"Finally." Kasumi let out.

"Of course, when this is done, you two have a date. My treat of course." Shepard smiled, but had some sadness to his eyes. Before he knew it, Jacob had him a bro-hug and the couples parted ways.

John and Tali entered the mess hut for dinner in silence.

Liadi saw the Shepard's enter and knew dinner was moving on. She was getting more nervous as Segrius didn't appear. Maybe he wouldn't.

John and Tali eat in silence, until Tali noticed Liadi. She waved her over. Liadi gave up and came over.

"Hi Liadi, everything okay?" Tali looked at Liadi. Her tube was plain. It had to be until she got the new boost and it hopefully worked. No flavors, no life, she sighed.

Just as Liadi got ready to eat a human approached the table.

"Request permission to join you sir."

"Huh?" Shepard looked up to man he had never seen before. A few Alliance members had stopped and looked at the scene. "Who are you?"

"I'm Lucius Prodigious Segrius, tactics officer. Umm..I'm here to meet Liadi, sir."

Talis's eyes opened? "Oh. You're the guy from the gala. You really exist. That's nice. John, we should find another table."

"But we." John was looking at his food hungry.

"Now!" Tali stood and waited for John.

"Fine fine." He looked at Lucius. "Look, I'm not sure who you are, but don't try to just hit on aliens or anything else. I'll kick your ass if something bad happens. Got it!"

Liadi and Tali looked at each other, the rest of the room was silent. "Thanks dad, but I got it. Can you two go, please?" Liadi looked at a frightened Lucius who had just seen one of Shepard's intense faces.

Tali kept her laughter in check and dragged John away. As he was led away, he held his tray in one hand and pointed two fingers at his eyes and then at Lucius, and mouthed, "I'm watching you."

Tali stopped and slapped John's hand down. "Don't pay him any attention, enjoy your date."

The couple laughed as they walked to a new table. The room slowly started again as the scene played out. Most laughing at the frozen fear on Lucius's face. He cleared his throat and sat down across from Liadi.

"Nice to see Shepard cares about you."

Liadi laughed. "He would do it for anyone on his crew."

"Yeah, but your friends with his wife. That was a little intense."

"So, Lucius is it?"

"Yeah, I use my middle name for event's like that. It's Lucius though."

"No wonder why I could find you." Liadi took a deep breath, "So, explain yourself and the gala."

Lucius cleared his throat and begin.

In their hut Jacob slowly packed. His feeling where mixed on leaving. But, he had been training Vega and Garrus already know how to take care of weapons. He made up his mind, he knew he would see Shepard again. Kasumi had already finished packing.

"Guess I'll have to leave my stuff behind. Maybe it'll survive here for another fifty-thousand years."

"Not funny, all the next cycle will know is we stole from each other? We have to win. I trust Shepard will find a way. This trial is bullshit, the Alliance up to its old tricks and here I go to help them. Is it right?"

"J, you wouldn't do it if it wasn't. Shep's a big boy he can take care of himself. It's Tal I'm worried about. I hope she can get out of that suit again. It's sad not to see her face after all that's happened."

"Yeah, they're strong. I don't doubt them. I hope we have that."

"J, there is no way we couldn't." Kasumi came over and kissed him.

Liadi and Lucius were in the mess hut alone. Everyone had left. Liadi was having a great time. She didn't notice the time go by so quick.

"Oh, I have to get up early for training tomorrow. Sorry."

"Not a problem Liadi. Walk you back to your room?"

"Okay." She grinned widely and stroked her Bul'tak.

They walked to the ramp leading to the personnel area for the crew. The lights were always on, no areas to hide in. Lucius saw a small shadowed area next to Liadi's hut. He looked at her and she returned it with a question in her eyes. He went for it. He pulled her over to the shadow and embraced her. Liadi was shocked at first, but returned the hug, she enjoyed it.

"Well, I've got to go too. We can do this again?" Liadi nodded and returned to her hut as Lucius left.

Liadi lay in her bed. Was she cheating on her Elz-hikic? It had been years, he would have wanted her to be happy. What was the feeling she had? As she teetered on sleep it hit her, sex. She had only had that damn suit for years. Now she was again. Maybe forever. She grew damp thinking of Lucius and his blue eyes as she fell asleep. He was cute for an alien. She slept and had the most intense dream she had in years. When she woke in the morning, she planned to do something about it.


	95. Chapter 93

_Nusquam Alius Res (Nothing else Matters)_

_Chapter 93_

Liadi headed to the medical tent, most people were not up yet. But, all of the quarians were there for an update.

"What's going on?" She asked as she walked over to Tali.

"Well, except for Tali, another boost should get you back to pre-boost levels. We still need to monitor you, you got the worst of it. Hopefully some good can come of this eventually. Tali we still just don't know about you." Chakwas patted Tali on the shoulder as she spoke. "Any other questions?"

"Yes, I just came from some…advice."

Tali's eyes widened as Liadi spoke. "Oh, the date went well last night I take it?" The quarians giggled.

"Yes, I came to find out more about humans. I like him."

"Well, medically, I can give you the same advice as Tali. Here you go. Tali can help you with the herbs and boosters. The boost will help you adapt faster though. I'm sure Mrs. Shepard has more to say on the subject." Chakwas continued to hook up the quarians for their injections and monitoring.

"Oh. Right. Well, the file has much of the information you need. You have to be careful of, as Mordin said, ingesting fluids." Tali couldn't believe she was talking about this.

Liadi smirked as Opel and Zan chuckled. "Ladies and gentleman, we are all adults here. Continue Tali, I'm almost done. I need to know about this too." Chawkas kept her warm smile about her.

"Yes, of course. Adults. Also, lubricate to start." Tali blushed under her helmet. "A lot to start. Take it slow. The book was right in some key areas." Tali smiled as she thought about John's private area and how it made her feel.

"Umm, Tali, can you continue?" Liadi looked in the visor.

Tali snapped out of it as Opel laughed more. "Oh yes. Of course. Umm….Stretch, that can help. I guess and..." Tali started to get lost in her past actions again.

"TALI! Can you focus on this for a moment, it's a big deal to me. It seems I'll enjoy it. I have some experience, I was bonded, unlike you before. I know how it works. Just anything to know about humans in particular?"

Opel was beside herself in a laughing fit. Chawkas scolding her to keep still as Zan just wanted to leave.

Tali snapped out of dreams again. "What? Yes, okay. You were bonded that's right. Ahhh…they like what we do. You know."

"Know what?" Liadi responded.

"What we do, you know." Tali blushed harder, she didn't want to say it in front of Chakwas and Zan.

"Just spill it Tali. Please." Liadi implored.

"Fine! Pouncing. They like it when they pounce on them. Surprise them." Tali near shouted it out and was surprised.

"Pouncing? What are you talking about? We aren't known for pouncing. Tali you…oh!" Liadi laughed outright and Opel had to be restrained by Chakwas as Zan looked over shocked.

"Why are you laughing?" Tali was confused.

"That's just a tale virgins tell each other before they bond since they don't know what bonding really is. Men get say it to us to be aggressive. You didn't? By the ancestors you did! Tali, I didn't know you had it in you." Liadi had to sit down as she laughed.

Tali was not amused. "I…Well anyways, humans enjoy it. If you continue to laugh at me I'll offer no more advice, and you're going to need it." Liadi shook as she contained her laughter. Opel couldn't stop as Chakwas waited for her to stop.

"Do you think the Krogans pounced playing Captain and Engineer in the bathroom?" Opel sputtered it out and even Chakwas let a laugh slip.

Tali composed herself. "I choose not to think of that incident. Anyways Liadi, lubricate and don't ingest. Since you say you have so much experience I'm sure I cannot tell you more with my more recent experience."

"Indeed Tali. I'm sure I remember how it all works. Thank you. I'll keep the pouncing in reserve, just in case I forget everything else." Liadi walked over to Dr. Chakwas who gave her some packets and prepared to leave.

Chakwas cleared her throat. "Yes, except for Tali, you are all back to as you were before. I already asked for your rooms to get decontamination units to be clean rooms. Ladies, if you might indulge me for a moment. I have something I need to rectify." Chakwas turned to a surprised Tali. "What I said at the gala about John and beating all of you. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said it. The liquor loosened me a bit much. I apologize."

"Think nothing of it. I think every woman John meets falls for him. Am I done?"

"Thank you Tali. Yes, you are done. Hopefully this will help. Come back next month for a follow up. Actually, Zan and Liadi, please stay. Now, everyone else out." Chakwas stood to shoo them out just as Shepard walked in.

Laidi crouched and jumped at him. Shepard reacted with a smile and prepared to catch her before he stopped himself. The women laughed hysterically as Tali blushed and led a confused John out of the hut.

John and Tali went to the shuttle. Tali told John not to ask. There, John and Kasumi were ready to leave. John bade them goodbye and good luck. Kasumi and Tali cried as they hugged goodbye. The door closed and the shuttle left. More of his team gone was all Shepard could think. The remaining ground team watched the shuttle until the hanger doors closed.

"I gotta go. See you later today." Jack ran her hand through her short hair. She had been growing it out since they landed at the base.

"Another visit with your family? Good Jack." Shepard looked at her, she smiled.

"Ya, Kelly arranged it. I've seen them a few times now. It's nice. I also gave some DNA to Miranda to see if she can track down my bastard of a Cerberus dad." She picked up her bag ready to go.

"Miranda?" Tali inquired.

"Huh, yeah. We came to an understanding. We'll never be friends, but we can remain in the same room without killing each other. She apologized for herself. It was odd. But anyways, I'm off."

"Keep a low profile, enjoy yourself." Shepard called out. Jack waved and walked off.

Garrus looked at Tali and hung his head as he still blamed himself for her being in the suit again. It stung more as others were back to normal besides Tali. Grunt left for the simulator, an excited Liara ask to join. Grunt shrugged, and he left with Garrus and Liara in tow.

"He does know it's not his fault right?" Tali asked as she watched the trio leave.

"In his brain, not his heart. He'll get there. Come on we have a high score to defend this morning. You're getting the hang of those assault rifles again." John held her gloved hand and they followed the group to the simulator.

John was feeling a little down when they got a late breakfast. Tali noticed Liadi and Lucius leaving breakfast together and smiled. Tali left for the ship in a hurry as she saw Kelly looking around for someone to help.

The next day the Zan and Liadi returned to see Chakwas alone. She sat them down and dissolved the cement on their helmets.

"Please remove your visors." The two quarians looked at each other. "It's okay, please."

The two complied and were greeted with the cool air for the hangar. Chakwas checked their eyes and continued. "It seems you too might be able to leave you suits longer than the others. I am not quite sure why yet. I won't confirm anything until Mordin can review the data."

The two smiled broadly. Zan's smile fell immediately. "Please, do not tell Opel. If she is no better than before it would kill her to learn I could do more. I"

Liadi interrupted him. "You have nothing to worry about. As it should be between Elz-hikic's."

"Yes, Liadi, please Doctor, put the cement back on, she must never know."

"I understand Zan. But, you just have the same precautions as before. It's not needed, just be as careful as you were before. Liadi, try some of these herbs Tali kept in cause you need them."

Liadi tried to have another date with Lucius, but their schedules did not allow it. They had lunch together, but that was it. She was getting more determined in having him.

*****N.A.S.*****

It took a few days for everything to come together. But, Williams now breathed in the fall air. She was on a small colony planet, just surviving. She had to wait an extra day for some approvals to come in, but was now walking down a path to a cabin. She didn't kick the leaves like she did as child when she visited him on earth. They were alien leaves anyways. She stomped on them, ignoring the sound, anger building in her. She wore her new uniform, form fitting and lightly armored, she didn't need anything heavy here. A slight breeze blew the leaves around her as evening came. She heard the sound change under feet as she came to the home's porch. The sound of real wood under her brought back pleasant memories.

She approached the door, apprehensive. It opened, a familiar voice told her to come to the back. She walked through the house seeing the pictures, awards, commendations, and citations the man had gathered over the years. She found Grands, as she called him, in his favorite chair facing a window overlooking a lush valley. He had a blanket over his lap, he looked so much older to her.

She approached the chair and hugged the man over the back of the chair.

"Grands. It's good to see you again. How are you?"

"Ash, I'm glad you came. How are you? It's been a while. They keeping you busy? I heard you got promoted." The voice was shaky but clear.

"Grands. It's not just a personal visit, I have to ask you something." Her voice fell as she sat in front of the man, looking up at him now.

Williams saw a new emblem on his granddaughters uniform. "SPECTRE? They didn't tell me that. Good, we can do what we want. Stick up for humans. Don't be like that alien boot licker Shepard. Damn disgrace. He took care of those batarians again though didn't he. Must be trying to buy back humanities favor after marrying that so called trash bucket. He pals around with a stink'in skeleton head too. We kicked their asses though."

"Grands. Please. It has nothing to do with the war or Shepard. I need to know something." Ash got nervous as she looked in to the eyes that always loved her.

"Anything then. Glad you're moving up now despite me." He was still annoyed that has children paid for a decision he made decades ago.

"Grands, did you..did you." Ash stumbled.

"I have told all of you about that. Stop and just spit it out. I don't bite." The man was now annoyed.

"Yes Grands. Did you start Cerberus with Jack Harper?" She looked at the man and time seemed to stand still.

The older man sighed. "They finally figured it out huh? Took them long enough. Only decision of my career I regret. Jack started out fine. Then he wrote that manifesto, took funds before I knew it, and was on his own. He used my contacts and got in tight with the Alliance. He is corrupted. He attacks as many humans for our betterment as those damn aliens. I didn't know he had all of this planned though. I'll give him this, he gets things done. You taking me in?"

Ash knew he would say it, but it hurt just the same. "No, I'm not taking you in, no one is. We just needed to know about Cerberus."

"Cerberus is almost the Alliance. He got on with people in my command, like-minded people. Aliens were the enemy, all of them. He helped them then, they help him now. There is nothing you can do. But, I'm sure you already know that. To expose Cerberus, is to expose the Alliance now. Hackett and Anderson know that. There will be no fuss." The man huffed and looked back to the window.

"We know. But, we can't survive what's next on our own. I wish."

The man cut her off, "The Reapers. Yes, they're coming, we've known for decades. Well, some of us. Harper will make sure we survive. Align with him. It'll be good for you."

"What, I've fought them for years. They have done horrific things!"

"No more than the turians did to us. He always has humanity at the front, unlike the Alliance and its political bullshit."

"But Grands, they killed some many people. People you protected."

"You know the saying. The few for the many. Shepard does, he's done it. Harper is doing the same. He's just not nice about it. Our family serves the Alliance, always have. Cerberus is just a part of it. Serving them is the same."

"They tried, said I wasn't for them." Ash tried to stop the conversation.

"Tell Harper, talk to him directly. He'll take you."

"But the Alliance."

"The Alliance! I spit on them. Here I am on some rock instead of on earth. I saved those people. I should have let them die for no good reason! They could have told me they were coming, anything. Bastards. I get exiled here. I can't even live on earth. Doing construction work until I was used up. Ash, I don't want to be buried in some backwater shithole. EARTH! I want to be buried there. Cerberus can defeat these damn Reaper things. Just watch. Ash, Earth. Please have me buried on earth. Promise me. I beg of you."

"No matter what Grands. Earth, I promise." Ash paused. "Well we got that out of the way. Let's talk about something else."

"Yes, let's. Tell me how many aliens' asses you've kicked." The man's eyes lit up.

Ashley spent the night. In the morning a servant came and prepared breakfast. He brought her up to speed on her grandfather's health and condition. There was an alarm that summoned him if anything happened to the General. He lived in a separate house on the property. The rest of the visit had been awkward. As she talked to her grandfather, she found herself disagreeing with him internally based on the experiences she had with Shepard and some as a SPECTRE. She stayed until lunch at her grandfather's request.

After Lunch she went to depart. She thanked the servant. As she shook his hand she saw the beginning of the distinctive Cerberus tattoo on the underside of his arm as his shirt cuff rose up. She stared at it, the man noticed.

"You have no worries ma'am. Cerberus takes care of its debts and those it owes. The Illusive Man will personnel have his remains buried on Earth. Take this." The man sent a business card to her omni-tool. "You obviously share his views. You weren't right for the other project. But as you know the truth, I think you would make an excellent addition to Cerberus. We all help humanity as we can. It is my honor to care for the man who helped start Cerberus and protects human interests."

A stunned Ash, wasn't sure what to say. "I'll think about it. Just make sure nothing happens to him. He deserves better."

"Yes, I'm glad you agree. We all think so. Good day SPECTRE. I trust you'll be discrete."

"Of course. Goodbye." Ash rushed back to her shuttle. A million thoughts in her head. Was she really like that. Of course not. She was better, she had been in the galaxy. If the Alliance knew of the Reapers for decades, why wasn't anything being done? She felt the weight of the family name returning. She had to do better. She needed to talk to Anderson.

*****N.A.S.*****

After a week, Ash's shuttle returned. She stormed out immediately looking for Anderson. She found him in the comm hut talking to Kahlee. The woman saw the look on the visitors face and said goodbye. Anderson went to the secure comm room with Williams.

"Well?"

"He helped start it, even invited me to join. Can you believe it? Me? I'm not like that." When Anderson didn't rush to confirm her thoughts she slowed down and asked again. "I'm not right?"

"Ashley. When you were with Shepard you changed in how you dealt with aliens. After his death and the colonist's disappearance your attitude resurfaced. Why do you think you being a SPECTRE isn't played up more? What was your decision?" Anderson knew the answer, but wanted Ashley to come to the conclusion herself.

"I would never betray the Alliance. Cerberus is not the Alliance. They are taking care of him. Cerberus. His servant is Cerberus!" Ash was getting riled up.

"Good. Ashley, glad to see your head is on straight. I'll tell Hackett to start the review of all of his people since the war. That's a lot of people, many of them in high positions now. It won't be pretty. John will pay the price too. Make a report for Hackett. Glad to have you Williams."

"Yes sir. That reminds me, the servant gave me a number to call. I'll give it to security."

"If it's on your omni-tool you're getting a new one. Turn it all over. You can't trust Cerberus."

"Aye aye sir." She left as the link to Hackett started.

Williams left the hut and looked for the ground team. She dropped off her omni-tool which immediate showed positive for tracking program. She got a new one and headed for the simulator. On the way she saw Shepard talking to a tactics officer. As she approached he heard them.

"Look, make her wait, trust me. You're almost there. You seem honest about it all, it'll be worth it. Oh, Ash, glad you're back, how did it go? Talk to you later." The tall young man left.

"As good as expected skipper. He even had a Cerberus agent as a servant. They said I was like them, ready to join. I'm not though."

Shepard took a deep breath. "Ash, no you're not. But, your blind alliance to the Alliance could make Cerberus look at you. You need to look at the bigger picture Ash. Humanity is just one part. Only worrying about us closes you off to the help and good will around you. You don't have to love aliens, but judge them on individual merit, not the thoughts of others. Just like humans, there are good ones and bad ones. The bad ones sour it for everyone. No one is asking you to change Ash. Just be you, without someone else's past on you."

"I understand skipper. Thanks."

An alarm went off, followed by a puff of smoke coming from the hut where Ash's old omni-tool was. A report came in.

"Ma'am. We tried looking in to the information you got and tracking the number. It basically took itself out. It would not have harmed the wearer."

"Thank you. Let me know if you find anything else out." Ash looked at the ground.

"Come on Ash, let's go shot something with the team." They left for the simulator.

*******N.A.S.*******

**Author's note**

**Wow, I was prepared for anything I thought. It sucked, it was lame, I ripped my eyes out but...chick flick...you never know what's coming. LOL. Was it all that predictable? I did have an end goal though, so I guess everyone knew certain things had to happen. As for the writing getting better, thank Sergius the Great for being there from the beginning of the chapters after 68. Seriously, thank him. Also, as we reach the end I'll allow anonymous reviews, if you've read this far I hope you have something to say. Read and review! Anyways.**

**2**


	96. Chapter 94

_Nusquam Alius Res (Nothing else Matters)_

_Chapter 94_

Another dinner. Nine days. Nine days of frustrating nothing. Their schedules always interfering. Not tonight, Liadi made sure of it. Lucius joined her and they had some small talk. Liadi finished dinner quickly and waited for Lucius to finish. The human ate quickly as his date glared at him. He finished and before he put his fork down she had him by the hand and they walked out.

"I've got.."

"No you don't, I took care of it." She led him on.

"Oh, thanks. These double shifts have really sucked. I could use the sle…"

"No you don't come on." She opened the door to her hut and dragged him in. The decontamination sequence cycled.

Lucius was a little tired but followed since he had no choice.

They sat in the main area. On the bed. Liadi got her visor off. They kissed, deeply. Both knew more about the dangers of ingesting fluids, but proceeded. Liadi started to take Lucius's shirt off. He relented. He thought on Shepard's advice, the longer he waited, the better it would be. Before he realized it, he was sliding off his pants and sat on the bed in his boxers.

"Wait, look Liadi. I read up on quarians. I know you need to take it slow. It's okay. I understand." Lucius looked at her reflective eyes and smiled.

"You've read. Silly Bos'tet! Just wait here. Don't move a muscle." Laidi stood, taking his clothes with her. "Don't move!"

Liadi entered the bathroom. She knew what she was doing, but this human did care. A thought in the back of her mind jumped forward. Pouncing, yes, it would work. She undressed and looked at herself in the mirror. The human found her attractive, it would do. She got some lubrication and inserted some into herself. She turned off the lights in the whole hut.

"Huh? What? Liadi, we lost power I'll report it." Lucius stood. Looking around in the dark and seeing nothing.

The predator could see him though. She had a farther range of sight; she saw the man standing and silently got ready.

"Liadi, you there. Ahh!" The gasped escaped him as he hoped it was Liadi who pounced on him. Just as Shepard said, he smiled.

He felt her naked body on him. Grabbing him tight. He was instantly aroused.

He heard a whisper in his ear. "Good. Let's see if you are prodigious where it counts." She grabbed him and sat back. Definitely bigger than her Elz-hikic, but not as scary as the book or Tali made it seem. Damn virgin got her scared for no reason she thought, or Shepard was packing something big in those pants. It was hard, she left his boxers on. She lowered herself on him.

"Ummm..how about some…"

"Shut it, I've gone without for years. So just shut up!" Liadi lowered herself a bit more. "Oh yes. Yes, this is wonderful, incredible. Just very nice." She lowered herself more and started an up and down motion. Slowly she took in more and more until she rested on him. "Yes, very nice. Don't move." Liadi started to gyrate. It had been a while and he felt really good. She gripped her face and grunted. She started in earnest.

Lucius couldn't see much but he felt it. It was tight. Incredibly tight. Unbelievable. He gripped the bed sheets and stayed still as he was told. He hadn't touched himself in a week either. Between the double shifts and waiting for her, there had been no time. It was too late. The motion, the tightness, he lost it. He moaned pleasure. It was fantastic. As he relaxed in pure bliss he was slapped. Hard.

"Bos'tet. What was that? I thought humans had all this stamina! I was just getting started. Years I've waited you bos'tet."

"Look, it was so good and it's been a while. I'm sorry, just give me a few minutes I swear and it'll all be good."

He felt Liadi get off of him. He felt a face in front of his in the dark.

"I'm going to the bathroom. I'm coming back in five minutes. If you're not ready I'll tell everyone what happened. That you couldn't keep it up. Understand!" She jabbed a finger in his chest. She set a timer on her omni-tool and sat it next to the bed. "Five minutes." She left for the bathroom.

Lucius's mind raced. Five minutes, he should have said ten. He couldn't leave, he'd never live it down. Besides, the sex was great. He exhaled and tried to relax. He could do it. He would. He looked up, four minutes and fifty seconds. Damn!

Liadi stomped to the bathroom. Damn human she thought. She felt alive again. She hadn't felt like this in years. She wouldn't admit it, but she needed some more lubricate and a stretch too. Not that Tali would ever know. She smirked as she realized she had pounced. Another secret. She relaxed and stretched. She couldn't believe how aggressive she was. She thought it would never happen again. It may not have on the fleet except to produce a child. Now, her body was free again. All of her was. She heard the alarm go off and applied more lubricate. She left the bathroom.

"You better be ready." She called out in to the darkness.

Lucius eyes' had adjusted and saw Laidi's very sexy body coming at him. Please please please. He tried to will his penis into action. She got closer. Please please please. She grabbed him. He closed his eyes. It sprang to life.

At the same time two resounding "Yes!" were heard. Liadi picked up where she left off. Some more lubricate, stretching, and having already tried once, she slid down on him much easier this time.

"Just stay like this until I'm done. Then we can do some other things, I promise. But, I know what I like and I think you like it too."

She grinded on him. Not too much sliding, she had to keep the friction down. Her body came to life. She bit her lip as it built. She grabbed Lucius by the chest. He winced as she dug on. But his brain wasn't fully engage to realize how much it hurt. Gasps of pleasure left him. He grabbed her breasts, she moaned more in pleasure. The squeezing got tighter. Lucius thought of anything to prevent her wrath again. He looked away from her and closed his eyes. He thought of tactics, maintenance logs. Anything. Finally he heard her cry out and stop. Sweat dripping down her body.

He looked at the clock Fifteen minutes. Just as he hoped to change positions, she squeezed him and bit down on his shoulder. He cried out in pleasure, spent again. She lay on top of him exhausted.

"You have no idea how badly I needed that. I didn't realize how badly. Without the suit, oh kee'lah. Kee'lah that was good. I think I will be sore tomorrow." She nuzzled his neck. "Nothing to say?"

"That was incredible. I'm glad I held out. That pounce was worth it. We can do this again I hope."

"Wait, how do you know about pouncing? What do you mean waiting?" She stared in to his eyes. They narrowed.

"I asked Shepard for some advice. He said the more I waited, the better it would be. I had no idea. I mean wow. Want to go out again tomorrow?"

"Shepard huh. I'll fix Tali for this. She must have known." Liadi lazily said as she rolled off of Lucius.

"No, he'd get in trouble he said." Lucius relaxed as she curled up on him. She was cool, it felt nice.

"Don't care for now. I'm just going to enjoy. I can get used to this. Definitely." She yawned. The double shifts had been hard on her too. She fell asleep.

Lucius lay staring at the ceiling with a big grin on his face. His chest hurt. A lot. It felt wet, must be the sweat he thought. As long as he wasn't cut, he was fine. He went to relax and wound up falling asleep.

He didn't know what time it was, but his omni-tool announce he had a message. Liadi was still dead to the world. He reached over and got it. He had to come to the training room immediately. Shit. He left a message for Liadi and dressed in the dark. He blinked as the hanger light hit him. It was early, no one was awake but the repair crew. He walked in to the tactics simulation room, the last one in. He scratched himself as his chest was irritated. He'd have to see that Chakwas doctor about it just to be safe. The instructor looked at him in disapproval tapping his wrist as Lucius sat down.

"The reason you are all here so early, is there will be a least an opening or two on the Normandy. You'll all get to try out. They already have the best from several species, so you'll have to be on top of your game. This is the training we will do." The instructor started going over the classes and training.

Lucius kept scratching. It was starting to hurt. His female friend looked over at him. Lucius smiled and stopped, but the itching didn't. The instructor was walking down the aisle and stopped at Lucius's desk with a wide eyed look on his face.

"Mr. Segrius, do you need to see a doctor?" The man started at his chest then shoulder.

"No, it's nothing why?" Lucius stood up straight.

"You're bleeding!"

The class turned to look at Lucius. He stood up to see the blood on his chest. "What in the hell is that?"

His friend laugh hard and loud. "Everyone pay up! I told you." She stood and approached Lucius.

"What's so funny, I'm bleeding, what money?" He looked around at the class who was also confused.

His friend continued. "Well, let's look at the evidence. Two claw marks, a left and right, from a three fingered person as it were." She got on her toes and looked at the blood on his shoulder. She moved the shirt aside. "Oh look, a bite with four canines. Hmm…..four canines here and six scratches up front. I'd say someone is already securing their position on the Normandy." The room erupted in laughter and a few disapprovals. His friend showed him the final count. One thousand credits. She smiled with satisfaction. "Well, you going to get fixed up? Everyone, Captain Kirk is leaving the building." The class hooted and howled as Lucius left. "What, nothing on the back? Doing a half ass job for humanity again I see. Thanks for making us look bad Lucius!" As he walked down the aisle amid the laughter, all he could think was Shepard was going to kill him.

The medical hut had not opened yet. Lucius kept close to the building trying to cover himself. The itching was increasing. Having seen him on the way to the combat simulator, Shepard and Garrus came over.

"Everything okay Segrius?" Shepard tapped the man on the shoulder.

"Yes, please, I need to see the doctor." Lucius stood at attention facing the door.

Curious, Garrus spoke the words he feared. "Turn around."

Shit. Lucius closed his eyes and did an about face.

"Oh, how sweet it is! Damn, that's impressive. It took Shepard a few weeks to get those." Garrus stopped as he was elbowed in the gut.

Shepard laughed and inspected the wounds. "Beauties. I told ya. Worth it right?"

"Yes sir, but my whole class knows now. She'll be pissed won't she?"

"Maybe she did it to tell everyone to back off. Nice. Chakwas should be here soon. Come on Garrus, I don't want an extra fifty pushups from Ahern for being late. Don't scratch it, and good luck!" Garrus snapped a vid and the men laughed as they left.

Tali came out of her hut to check in with Chakwas on her status. She saw Liadi with a big smile of satisfaction on her face and waved her over.

They headed to the medical hut seeing Chakwas approaching from the other side. Right on time.

"Enjoyed yourself I see." Tali fished for information.

"Humans aren't half bad. So much better than that nerve-stem. I really needed that." Liadi grinned and the women approached the entrance. They saw Segrius standing there.

Segrius heard footsteps and turned, "Doctor Chakwas, I need, oh Liadi, shit. Look I didn't mean."

Tali fell into a fit of laughter. "Kee'lah, that's claiming someone. Their skin is a little softer, you need to be careful Liadi."

"Now you tell me." Liadi wasn't concerned.

Chakwas rounded the corner and saw the trio.

"Oh my. Another quarian pouncing I see." Chakwas chuckled. "I'll fix you right up in a minute, just don't scratch."

"I didn't say anything about the pouncing Liadi I promise." Lucius got defensive. Liadi face palmed.

A laughing Tali finished Liadi's thought. "Well, we do now. Quarians don't pounce huh? Virgin inexperience. I see you resorted to it though. With good results."

"I'm sorry, I figure she knew. Shepard told me to wait." Lucius's mouth moved faster than his mind and just babbled.

"Shepard said what? He shouldn't give anyone romantic advise." Tali offered.

"Oh, you didn't know. Well, that's good to know. Lucius, it's okay. We'll talk about it over breakfast."

Chakwas returned, "Not for you two. Come on in. Mr. Segrius doesn't have the tough skin of Shepard to ward off Tali. I need to talk to you too Tali. You can help as I check your system. Let's go. Stop scratching Mr. Segrius, now!"

Tali left the medical hut a little down. The boost had worked, but she was still below even a regular quarian. At least it improved. She left Lucius and Liadi arguing as Chakwas refereed. She looked to the Normandy seeing Opel and Gabby waiting for her. They both seemed to have had good nights too. Tali hoped she'd have nights like that again someday.

*****N.A.S.*****

Another month in the hanger. Grunt was going a little stir crazy, but the variety of the combat simulator kept him focused and balanced. Liara was also spending a lot of time with him. Jack had become calmer. It caught everyone off guard. But, seeing her family and not being in combat all the time was having a positive effect on her. She didn't feel she was going to be abandoned, and no matter what, her mom offered her a home. Sarah was smiling everyday it seemed. People loved her food and her sessions with Kelly where helping her trust people. There was still no word on Jack's father or Sarah's family.

Rumor around the galaxy was the Shadowbroker was running a ship so tight if a varren sneezed anywhere in the universe he knew about it. Miranda took charge in her usual way. After moving the base and getting a new crew, she set to work. No one knew where she was and she intended to keep it that way. She supplied Shepard with more information than Liara had. Sven and Matriarch Aethyta acted as her moral compass at times resulting in some quite humorous arguments, but they didn't kill each other.

Jacob and Kasumi had setup a base of operations and had some members ready. No transactions of any kind were kept so the Reapers couldn't follow the leads to the resistance movements. Zaeed reported Omega was getting back on its feet, but Aria was still pissed. She offered a sizable bounty on TIMs head or information leading to him. The Krogan and Salarian situation remained the same. Research was progressing.

Kal saw a peace effort blow up in his face. He thought he was making progress, but his straight forward Marine approach didn't work in the area of politics and perceived slights. The fleet argued of the most trivial of things like the order ships would return. Who cared he yelled them, and the talks broke down. It didn't help that the quarians where beginning to doubt Shepard. More news flowed in the press everyday about what had happened and why Shepard blew up a bartarian star system. A few more ships left the Fleet and headed to Rannoch though.

Tali and Adams looked at the Normandy. They had been taking it apart and rebuilding it for four months. Now, the hard part began. Putting it all back together with less people. They gave themselves a month and started. Hackett was reviewing the work with Williams, Shepard and Anderson. The group stopped in front of Adams and Tali.

"Everything on schedule?"

"Yes sir. We put things back to together now. That gives us a month to prep and do shake downs, test the systems out." Adams replied with a smile.

"Adams, what about the quantum communication device. Is it still there?"

"Yes, but we can completely disconnect it as any time. It's been disconnected for a few months now. Cerberus can't get in the systems anymore." Adams showed the diagram of the discounted parts. "But, we cannot remove it. It's connected to many subsystems. We didn't have the time."

Shepard smiled, "Can you turn it on one last time?"

"Sure two minutes why?" Adams started the process.

"Come on, let's see what TIM is up too."

*****N.A.S.*****

The Illusive Man stewed in his office. The Yanluo continued to raid and gather information as he asked, but he couldn't get to Shepard or EDI. The setbacks from Omega and Anderson still weighed heavy on him. He was surprised when a light flashed he didn't expect to see again. He turned in his chair, he had received no information on the Normandy since the attempted raid, he was interested to hear what Shepard had to say.

The image appeared, and he looked at Shepard, Anderson, Williams, and Hackett. Who all seemed surprised.

"John, this is him?" Hackett was stunned.

"Yes, everyone TIM. TIM, everyone, you already know them. We have a question." Without stopping Shepard continued. "I mean Jack. So Jack, are you indoctrinated, or believe like Saren it can't happen to you? Read your file. Interesting stuff."

"Yes, I heard the Alliance finally figured it out. Good job, it only took a couple of decades too." He sipped some scotch and pondered on his next move.

Hackett took center stage. "Amazing technology you have. Too bad you got it from the Reapers. It'll cost you."

"I have the situation in hand Admiral. Thank you for your concern though. I wish the Alliance was more concerned about humanity. Good moves evacuating the small colonies. Doesn't mean much if earth is taken of course."

"I see you are still well informed. If you are indoctrinated, we'll get you too. Count on it." Hackett stepped closer to the image. "Where did you get all this money?"

"Cerberus will be the ones to protect humanity, you'll see." Jack Harper looked right back at them.

Williams stepped forward, barely suppressing the anger in her voice. "Leave my Grandfather alone you scum."

"Miss Williams, I am sorry you see it that way. Unlike the Alliance we treat General Williams as the hero he is. They are coming, I hope you are prepared. Good day."

The image cut and Jack pulled out a fresh cigarette. He hit another button on his chair.

"Kai Leng."

"Yes sir."

"Go with the cruiser and take out the Shadowbroker."

*******N.A.S.*******

**Author's note**

**Hmmm...Well, the whole point, to me at least, was to elevate everything, have things going really well and then take it away. Basically you can't fall or have things suck if you haven't climbed up or lived the good times. Suits, alliances, were all part of it. Humor, well, mine is mine, not much else I can say about it. Thanks for the feedback, keep them coming, we're almost there. I'll keep the anonymous reviews open, didn't realize how many there could be. For those of you who have made it this far, thanks for reading, glad you still enjoy it.**


	97. Chapter 95

_Nusquam Alius Res (Nothing else Matters)_

_Chapter 95_

Another month. The press was whipping up Shepard's trail in to a fevered pitch. The Alliance promised to have it in one month. One of Shepard's lawyers had been let go for trying to actually gather evidence and serve his client. To save the careers of any lawyer assigned to him, Shepard waived his right to council. One of the original ones came back as an advisor. With the information they couldn't present he tried to mount a defense for Shepard to use.

The batarians had been quiet again. They wouldn't return requests. The whole species seemed to be silent. Shepard got a concerned call from the Council. They sought answers, but were nervous it was really the reapers. Udina and the turian councilor seem to be a double dose of asshole to Shepard. They argued saying the reapers were coming would seem to be supporting Shepard and therefor they could say nothing. Somehow that was Shepard fault too.

Shepard was sleeping less again. The Krogan and Salarian situation would not resolve itself. If he was out there he could take care of it. One bright bit of news was the Normandy. She was back together. Looking at her in one piece again raised everyone's spirits. They would take her out on her first flight in a week. EDI would be installed in few days. Adams needed EDI to figure out how some parts worked so the ship could work without the AI.

Anderson called Shepard into his hut. He had maps of the earth and resistance centers highlighted.

"John, come in. They have decided on the trial. In one month in Vancouver, North America. The judges have changed again. They don't like or believe you it seems. They have seen all of the evidence, including that which will not be allowed in trial."

"I can't worry about it. It'll be a mess no matter what. Anything else?"

"Yes, they are getting a new crew for the Normandy, just in case. I tried to fight them, Hackett too. But, it's coming from the politicians. A human ship with a human crew. They'll be brought in soon. Should that hopefully not happen, you need an XO. I know you want Garrus, but think about Williams. It would look good to the brass."

"Who would take over the Normandy if I'm not able?"

"Williams. I told them she was short on experience. They'll pair her with some senior personal. Move in to the ship. It's yours until the trial ends. Do it so they know John."

"I understand. Let me know if anything else comes up." Shepard's head dropped as he headed out. "Thank you."

"Don't John. Hackett and I aren't protecting you as we would like. But, we'll find a way."

John exited the ship to what was now a common site. Liadi and Lucius arguing over something. As he and Tali were calm, they were an explosive couple. One minute is was love, then fights, and then making up. All of it loud and to the humor of their friends. Shepard called the crew together and told them to man the Normandy, and get prepared. He didn't mention the new crew.

Joker had the opposite reaction people expected. In the last five months, he hadn't left EDI. He drove the cart and EDI around all day. They were literally inseparable. Joker did not seem happy. EDI mentioned their relationship had changed and matured. Kelly quickly jumped in and led the pair away. After the shock died down, the crew happily started to move back in.

Shepard entered his room with Tali. She shouted surprise! She had obviously thrown in some touches. The fish tank was gone and replaced with a shelf where the Prothean orb, his helmet and dog tags lay. He hadn't seen the orb in months. The Alliance tried to study it, but stopped after several months with no progress. The bed was the same. The sunken part off the room could be completely sectioned off from the top. The working area could be by itself. Three terminals were present. One for Shepard, an engineering one for Tali, and another general use and training one. The shower had some enhancements to accommodate Tali in her current condition. Shepard's and Tali's armor was locked away in its usual place. She hugged John. Turning around Tali pointed out a sign with a quarians blessing on it. All of his models where still present.

They unloaded their items and Tali gave him a tour of the rest of the ship. Everyone was settling in, happy to be back, they were all smiling, but Shepard. He barely paid attention. All of the upgrades sounded amazing. Garrus was already trying to calibrate the upgraded main gun as his items remained on the floor. Tali had to leave for engineering as something needed her attention. John walked around and headed for the cargo bay door. He wondered if he would ever come back in command.

Adams had a tight schedule to keep and yelled at everyone to settle in. For the first shakedown run, unneeded crew where to be kicked off the ship. The remaining crew and a lot of technicians would take her out in secrecy. Everyone in full space gear. A reluctant Joker finally boarded with EDI. She integrated herself and started to check her upgrades.

"It is good to be me again." The blue orb disappeared to get ready.

*****N.A.S.*****

The Illusive Man was as mad as he had been in years. No more Omega technology, Anderson making his money dry up. He found out Liara was with Shepard which meant there was a new Shadowbroker. As Kai Leng could not find the ship in its previous location. They searched any similar planets and found no trace of the ship. But, the Shadowbroker seemed to be more efficient than ever. Scoring hits against Cerberus. Precise devastating hits. He finally had an audience with whoever it was.

The standard Shadowbroker form appeared before him.

"Shadowbroker, I haven't received information from you in a while. Now, you attack me. Anything I should know? I thought we had an understanding."

He heard a muffle and then a few words spoken at once followed by a large crash sound coming from the figure.

"It needs to be renegotiated. Especially if you work for the Reapers now."

"I do not work for the Reapers, I am in control of my facilities, I can assure you. Now down to business. I need." He was cut off.

"No, I need information and if you don't provide it, I'll turn over more information to the Alliance or council."

Silence filled the room. The Illusive Man looked at the figure in front of him and came to a conclusion.

"Very well, we'll talk later. I hope you know how to survive on your own."

"I was trained by some of the best." The voice boomed back.

"Of course. We'll talk later." The image cut out. He tapped his cigarette ash into the tray. Miranda. One of his most promising leaders subverted by Shepard in mere months. He recalled the Yanluo, Miranda would not make a mistake. He didn't need to waste precious resources trying to find her. He needed to know more about the Protheans if he couldn't get back through the Omega four relay.

*****N.A.S.*****

A few days later, John and other non-essential personal, watched after over five months of waiting, the Normandy moving into position and lifting off through the hangar. It would be six hours. Shepard looked at Williams who looked away. She left with Vega.

"So, she the new XO Shepard?"

"I don't know. I don't think she's ready. I was looking for someone more turian." Shepard looked at Garrus.

"I'll do it." Ja'caw's voice was heard beside them.

"I don't want to do all that paperwork." Garrus retorted.

"I don't mind paper work." Ja'caw answered a bit louder.

"You'll get a bigger room." Shepard increased the offer.

"I'll work without it." Ja'caw commented.

"I like just doing the ground team. It's easy and more up my alley." Garrus rubbed his chin.

"You get to be in charge of everyone but me of course. Tali might even listen to you." Shepard tried to sweeten the pot.

"I'll make her respect me." Ja'caw stepped forward in-between the men.

"But, who will cover your ass on missions if I have to remain on the ship. Think about that." Garrus retorted.

"If I'm XO you can both go. I'm not on the ground team." Ja'caw was centimeters from both men. "I hate everyone the same, no matter the species. A good XO should. No favorites."

"You can't be the bad guy and I'm already beloved Shepard." Garrus waved at the crew left on the ground and pretended to bask in their accolades.

Ja'caw finally realized what was happening. "What is it the human's say? You're fucking with me. I'm right here and you do this. Okay, I can take it."

Garrus and Shepard laughed. "Yes, Ja'caw you and Garrus will split duties. Garrus isn't good with paperwork. I need to make sure I actually get fuel when I pay for it. Thanks Ja'caw. The room may be Williams if she comes along though. We'll see." The turians noticed Shepard's face fall as he turned away.

Ja'caw faced Garrus. "You talking to him? He needs a friend."

"Tali, myself, Chakwas, Anderson everyone. It's weighing on him, but there's not much we can do. He'll be fine though. You'll see." Garrus walked off.

*****N.A.S.*****

Five hours later the Normandy returned. The escorts stopped the mission as some ships got to close the section of space they sectored off. Adams had mixed reactions. The good news was the new stealth system worked better than before, no one saw them. The bad news was there were a few leaks and the ship decompressed. He also had the data needed from EDI. The repair crews, began fixing the leaks and disconnecting all access to the ship from EDI.

Joker was happy. He kept his leather chair and got EDI back to himself in the hovercart. He took off down the cargo bay like a jubilate child as Kelly ran after the pair.

Two weeks later, the Normandy crew watched in sadness as the Normandy readied to lift off without them. A new crew, all human was on board. EDI watched perched behind Jeff. Kelly timing them, they were only allowed so much time together. Kelly strained to get any woman to take an interest in him. One of the asari on the crew tried, but on the second date Jeff called her EDI three times and she was done.

The Normandy lifted up passing the first set of doors ready for space. The crew knew it was over. They would be dispersed shortly after the ship came back.

"What will become of me?" EDI asked to everyone.

"I'll protect you no matter what EDI. You're my baby." Joker replied.

Before anyone could reply, a large bang was heard. Sparks were seen and the Normandy came crashing down. It landed with a thud, the docking station almost breaking under the force. The crew watched, some happiness spreading among them over the failed attempt. As the cargo bay door opened, Adams came running out to inspect the damage. He pointed out several areas for immediate repair.

The helmsman and an engineer came out. Adams jumped in their faces and yelled at them all the way down the ramp. The two left and were replaced on the spot.

The next week Adams was ready to try again. He needed EDI to figure out some last minute issues. But, he wanted the original crew on to push the ship through its paces. He would record what they did for the second crew. Afterwards, they would take off their belongings. At Adam's insistence, the entire crew, ground crew included was onboard. Everyone would run through their jobs and it would be recoded. Adams would be in a chase craft monitoring and communicating with Tali and Jeff.

The Normandy would be ready to go.

It was to be a two day shakedown. After that, the ship would be turned over to the Alliance and have an all Alliance crew. For security, Williams, Vega, and a few Alliance security guards would be the only extra crew. One crewman, Segrius would be on board as the last tactics officer to fill out the crew. He would not be on the next crew due to his recent alien interests. Williams needed to see how the ship would act under her command. It was bittersweet, but the crew boarded and got ready for their last ride on the Normandy.

Amid the confusion, Shepard left the ship. He boarded a shuttle with Anderson and left for earth behind the Normandy. Tali went to the elevator and noticed Williams looking at her. Williams had gotten better, but Tali still felt a bad vibe from her. Tali knew it might be her last days in the cabin. She sighed as she entered. She found a note from John. He was going to trial tomorrow. He loved her, and hoped to see her soon. Tali cried as reread the letter.

Now she was pissed. Right before they left, she visited Chakwas, her immune system was recovering, she was back to her normal pre-boost self. She could leave the suit for a limited time. They would keep trying the boosts, and Chakwas sent her latest information to Mordin and Junior to review. As part of the checkup Chakwas gave her and immune boost and some anti-biotics. She could be with Shepard again! The boost would only last two or three days though. She could be with Shepard was all she thought about. Not as much as before for the moment, but it was something, and it was being wasted.

The Normandy went to a section off section of space and began its tests. All stations reported things were working as expected. Adams watched from the chase ship. He didn't want double the crew, they would just get in the way. This crew knew what they were doing. Besides, Hackett had given him some very specific orders. He could keep the ship out a week with made up issues. Rigging the earlier failure had gone against his very fiber, but he did it. He believed in Shepard.

Shepard landed at a base near the court house in secrecy. He and Anderson walked out greeted by a platoon of soldiers. The lead marine reported to Anderson and said they were there for the men's protection. They were not to leave the barracks. The two men understood and entered to the building, Anderson was handed a briefing on Mission Urz. Shepard was weary and it showed.

The next day, an underground tunnel took Shepard to the courtroom. Two of the Admirals thanked him for his service and what he did that the universe would never know. They wished they could vote how they felt. The third just ignored Shepard and readied herself for the trial. Outside, those hoping to see Shepard for good or bad intentions were disappointed when it was announced the trial would start shortly.

On the Normandy, testing slowed as Tali spread the word the trial was starting. The entire crew brought it up on their terminals. Everyone was distracted. Eventually Adams called off the trials and reviewed the recent data as he too brought up the trial. The Second Fleet was everywhere, the Normandy couldn't escape.

The crew cheered as Shepard plead not guilty.

*****N.A.S.*****

As has happened many times in human history, when faced with facts that do not meet preconceived notions, the truth is ignored.

Five Alliance crew were at their post in a small outpost at the edge of the Sol system. They were testing a new system that could detect ships in FTL. The salarians had developed it and the Alliance was helping to improve it in a technology exchange and show of goodwill. One of the crew tapped his screen.

"Hey Jerry, take a look at this."

"What is it Joe?"

"The system is showing hundreds of targets near Sol in FTL coming in perpendicular to the orbital plane. Can't be right, the targets are huge! I know we're supposed to report everything, but this has to be an error."

"Reboot it Joe, that always works."

A minute later the men looked at the screen with the entire crew watching.

"Same result. We checked all of the gear, everything seems right. New technology, what are you going to do?" The men laughed. "Just put it in the log. Man, there are a lot of them. An invading army. Must be those Reaper boogeyman of Shepard's."

They all laughed.

*****N.A.S.*****

On the Normandy, Williams was trying to prod people back to working, she wanted to get back and to her crew. The second fleet channel start coming alive, talk of numerous targets appearing around earth and ships missing or not reporting in. The trial was interrupted by a reporter. She was in New York, the camera focused in on explosions and building crumbling. The camera pointed up and streaks of fire filled the sky. The crew tensed up.

The one reported said the word they feared.

"They look like what Shepard described in his trail. Reapers invading earth. Communications are being taken down, we have lost several satellites." The reporters feed went dead. All information from earth stopped.

On the second fleet channel the admiral gave a new order.

"All ships, Mission Urz is in effect. Repeat, mission Urz."

Confusion started on the Normandy, they were ready to get their Captain. Williams got on the ship's communication system.

"Everyone, Mission Urz, is for us to get Shepard and get out of here. The entire second fleet's only goal is to protect us, with their lives. They can't detect us, but will assume we are coming. Now,"

Williams was cut off. "We're on it, EDI let's go!" Joker called out. The ship turned sharply and headed to earth from the testing area.

"ETA, twenty minutes Jeff."

"I'm still in charge here. We will do this by the Alliance standards. Security, make sure the crew stays in place and"

Williams heard shouting on the channel. Liara's voice came on. "Garrus, security is subdued. Jack and Grunt have Vega sitting down. Let's get Shepard."

"Mutiny?" Williams called out.

Ja'caw answered. "No. The ship belongs to Shepard. The Alliance was going to take it officially tomorrow. We are Shepard's crew. You are the mutineer. Orders Garrus?"

"Record everything, scan anything if it doesn't give us away. We're heading to Vancouver I believe. If the Reapers can't see us, no communications so we don't help them. Williams, Vega. You're with us or against us. Your choice SPECTRE."

Vega saw of the vids of the earth being destroyed and agreed. Williams saw she had no choice and agreed. Garrus split up the ground team to cover the cargo door and the airlock. They didn't know which would be needed.

Eighteen tense minutes later the Normandy streaked across earth undetected. Finally, they heard from Shepard and Anderson. The two vectored in a ground strike and the Normandy returned to pick them up. The cargo bay was the entry. The Reapers still seemed oblivious the Normandy. Vega had a new N7 sniper rifle and Williams an assault rifle. The door opened and they picked off anything that looked possessed. Shepard and Anderson ran to the ship.

Vega saw Anderson throw some dog tags at Shepard after he boarded, and run back the way he came. The Normandy pulled away and the door closed. EDI made the announcement everyone was waiting for.

"Captain Shepard is aboard and in command of the Normandy."

*******N.A.S.*******

**Author's note**

**I originally ended it here, but I was itching to get a few last things out so, one last thing is coming...**

**Besides, you know you want to review! I am not using any leaked info in the story (I only saw a few paragraphs of it anyways), just some of what BW has released so far, so no unofficial spoilers. Just BW releases and what I made up. Who knows, I could be right on something. Also,**

**1**


	98. Chapter 96

_Nusquam Alius Res (Nothing else Matters)_

_Chapter 96_

With the cargo bay door closed, Shepard looked back and walked away.

"Skipper? Orders?" Ash inquired as she stowed her gun.

"Fully release EDI and head for the citadel. Don't stop anywhere along the way. The faster we leave, the faster the fleet can fall back." Shepard sat down. His usual energy and fire seemed gone.

"What happened down there?" Vega asked and stood near Shepard.

"There was a child, I tried to save him. He ran away. Then I saw him later boarding a shuttle to escape." The Normandy rocked from an explosion, another Alliance ship destroyed. "I thought he made it, but the Reapers destroyed the Shuttle. All gone. No one listened. Now look at us." He leaned back against the wall. He looked up and saw all of the vehicles in place. "Adams came through I see." His voice was neutral.

"What do you mean?" Vega asked and Williams came closer.

"You really think Adams is a bad engineer? No. He caused the crashed with a loyal helmsman and a few others. This crew together one last time, with ground crew fully armed and equipped?"

"He said he wanted to make it as close to operational as possible, the ground crew have ship responsibilities." Williams countered.

"Right, because we need Grunt and Jack to test the ship. He had ways to keep you out a week if needed. Hackett and Anderson's last gift. They knew the Reapers were close. Now, here we are." The ship rocked again from another explosion as they felt the smoothness of FTL.

EDI's voice came to life. "Captain, I am fully connected to the ship. Adams, even improved some areas. It was very nice of him. The crew is waiting."

"Thanks EDI, right the crew." Shepard leaned back and exhaled. "Put me on EDI."

"Ready Shepard."

"Everyone. Thank you. Thank you for coming for me. The Second Fleet is securing our escape. Let's not waste the opportunity. We'll start at the citadel." Shepard stopped, staring into nothing.

Williams saw the bags under his eyes, his posture seemed unlike him. Defeated. She looked at Vega, this was the man who was supposed to save them. Who saved him though? The crew felt it, the emptiness in the words. Concern spread. A message from Adams popped up throughout the ship. He explained his actions and said Hackett and Anderson never planned for anyone but them to man the ship. They had their utmost confidence. He was headed to Arcturus Station to help upgrade other ships. He wished them a speedy return to free earth. The recorded message ended.

Liara sent the first message to Tali. It was immediately return with a premade reply for anyone who tried to contact her, not to worry. She heard Shepard and was going to see him.

Tali left engineering as Ken shouted, "Fix em lass. We need him." She waited for the elevator and saw Vega and Williams talking to him through the window. But, Shepard was on the floor. The doors opened and she stepped in, unsure of what to say when she saw him. As the doors opened Vega and Williams stepped in.

"He needs you. He's everyone's hope. He" Williams stopped for a moment. "I don't know. I've never seen him like this." As the doors closed, they saw Tali walking towards Shepard.

She sat down next to him and held his hand. "So, this is it?"

"Yes, I suppose it is." Silence.

"This your moment of self-pity for a bit? It's the first since you were re-born. If this is it for a few years, make it count alright."

Shepard chuckled. "I guess." His face returned to sadness.

"So, what's the grand plan? I know something is in your head. A plan D maybe?"

"No, nothing. Just death around me it seems."

"Oh. Everyone is ready to follow you. Go in to hell again." She grabbed his hand with both of hers now.

"Maybe they shouldn't. We don't have anything."

"Really? We have your vision and the next location in your head. It's a start." Tali shifted to his lap. She looked up and saw Grunt, Jack, Liara, Williams, and Vega all looking at them. "EDI, don't let the elevator come back down until we're ready. Disable all recording and log out. We need some privacy. Just announce when we hit the relay."

"Of course Mrs. Shepard. Logging out."

"Come on let's go." Tali stood up and dragged John to a secluded location out of view. "Talk to me John."

"What Tali? What am I supposed to say? I have nothing. All of the Quarians aren't on Rannoch, and the ones that are don't have the boost, which Shala said isn't being taken very well. The Krogan and Salarians don't trust each other. Wrex assumes the turians are in with the salarians. The council still won't fully support me. No one listened, and now it's begun and no one is ready." They sat down on a thin mattress. John laughed. "Adams even put back the crew's special meeting area. The hole. Good for them." He touched the mattress. "Everyone can use it but us." He looked away.

"That still bothers you John. Why? Everyone is better." She caressed his face.

"Except you of course. You'd be better off without me. Just in the fleet waiting to be cured."

"Then what John? Wait for the Reapers to destroy me? I've treasured every second with you. I regret nothing. This is just temporary, that's what you promised me. You've always kept your promises. Every last one." Tali moved to his lap again.

"Not anymore it seems."

"Stop it. I had a surprise for you, but now I don't know if you deserve it. You don't seem very much like my Elz-hikic. He would not wallow in this self-pity for this long."

"I'm just tried, that's all. I'll be fine."

"Oh I see." Tali got off of John and sat next to him. She smiled beneath her helmet as she thought of a new plan. She reached into a pocket and pulled out a small tube. She started applying it to the seals on her suit. The solution hissed as it dissolved the cement. Tali set about getting all of them. She laid down a second tube.

The odor reached Shepard and he looked over. "Wait, what are you doing!" He reached to stop her, but she held him at arm's length.

"What do you think I'm doing?" Tali smiled bigger, he was interested.

"Getting out of your suit. You can't do"

Tali cut him off. "I said I had a surprise. I even have a second bottle for someone to help, but I don't think he's here. Too bad for him." Tali kept removing the cement.

"You sure?"

"Positive. My Elz-hikic would have already had this damn suit off of me. But, he's busy I guess."

"Busy?"

"He's not helping so; he must have something better to do. Absorbed in self-pity I heard. Sad."

"You know, I know what you're doing, it won't work." Shepard grabbed a bottle and started helping.

"Oh really. I don't know what you're talking about. Only my Elz-hikic can help me. Please stop." Tali continued working up her suit.

"What's that supposed to mean? Fine." John stopped laid back and crossed his arms.

Tali continued to smile. Good, some anger, he was in there somewhere. All of the seals where done except the visor. She stopped. "Well, I need help getting my visor off." She turned her Bul'tak out. "I wish THE Shepard was here to help me. But."

Tali stopped as John pulled her to his lap; he looked at her for a moment. "Why can't I resist you?" He had a genuine smile on his face. He seemed to be coming out of his wallowing.

"Because, I love my Elz-hikic and would do anything for him. I know he would do the same. I love him."

"I love you more than I could ever expresss. I do feel better. Let's go." John tried to leave, but Tali stayed put.

"Go where?" Tali put the bottle in his hand. "You're not done." She lowered her voice.

"Not funny. You're not getting sick because of me. Let's go."

"STOP! You think I just made this stuff. Chakwas gave it to me. I'm back to basically pre immune boost levels. I can leave the suit every now and then. I'll get better she says. The airlock is working outside of our room. It's a clean room again." She wiggled on his lap. Damn, no reaction.

Shepard's eyes lit up. He embraced her. "Thanks great. We'll have to plan some time."

Tali put a finger on his lips and pointed to the tube. He applied it and waited a few seconds. Then he removed the visor and pulled the head gear back. His Elz-hikic's beautiful face greeting him. He smiled. "You kept your hair?"

"Chakwas had to cut it some, but I know you like it. The suit makes it easy to maintain. Now" She kissed him. "For the final test."

"I'm already fine. Thank you Tali." His smile had returned, but Tali didn't think all of the fire was back. Some of it was, but not all that was needed for the times ahead.

"Look John, here it is. I am swimming in anti-biotics again. You got eighteen hours left to do something or wait who knows how long." She looked at his eyes. Finally she thought, as she felt something poke her butt. "The rooster is ready."

"Please stop that, now how" It was too late she pounced from her sitting postion. It wasn't much, but enough to knock him over. She started taking off her suit as fast as she could. John got out of his trial uniform. Then he helped Tali.

"Look, we can't do some things, but, we can do the main thing." She giggled and after the suit was removed got some tubes of lubricate from a pocket on her suit. She put some on herself and John. John was fired up now. She was going to have him lie down, but before she knew it she was on her back. Kisses covering her month and neck. Her body awoke. Now.

"John, no time for this, put it in now!" She felt him at her entrance. "Wait, slow, it's been six months."

The response was a deep kiss. She felt him enter. It hurt a bit, it had been a while. She wished she had stretched. The extra lubricate helped, and before she knew it, the full feeling of having John in her returned. She wasn't sure how she'd react, but her body clamped down and she started to feel herself reaching a climax. Like Liadi said, you don't forget. She moaned as John tried to control himself and not go to fast. Her legs started shaking and she wrapped them around John. It was too much for him, he released and laid on top of her.

John started laughing and rolled off of her.

"What's so funny? Not the reaction I expected." Tali basked in her afterglow. She didn't know when she'd get the chance again.

"Just shaking my pity off. You are amazing you know that? How did the fleet let the most talented and beautiful engineer go again?" He hugged her tight.

"A lot of threats I heard." Tali joined in his laughter. They laid in each other's company enjoying themselves, not a care in the world.

"Shepard, sorry to interrupt. Williams has gathered the crew in the mess. They are waiting. We have passed through the relay and are heading towards the Citadel."

"Thank you EDI."

"It is good to have you back."

"EDI?"

"Yes, Mrs. Shepard."

"What's the betting up too?"

"It is still climbing. I have not turned on my sensors in here as requested. I cannot answer the question on who won. Logging you out."

The couple laughed. "Don't give it away. They'll think you have a magic one. What can you do in the clean room?"

"I'm not sure yet. After this I'll report to Chakwas and she'll review my status. It was so good to hold you again. You have no idea. I was going to credit you with making the ship move, but it seems it was a relay jump. Now, stop ogling me and let's get dressed!"

The crew heard the elevator door open. They wondered who would step out and in to the room. Relief and joy hit them as a determined faced Shepard entered dragging Tali by the hand. She sat in a seat left open for her up front by Garrus. She sat and Shepard turn to face the crew.

"It's been a long six months I know. I haven't been myself the whole time and I apologize. But, that's over. The Reapers are here and we're just the people to kick their sorry asses. I don't know how yet, but we will find a way. Everything has a weakness. Ja'caw will be our XO for most administrative actions and Garrus will be for anything else. All I can tell you is as a galaxy, we fight or we die. I plan on fighting. Now, what are you doing here? I have to get ready to give the Council the verbal assault of a lifetime!"

Cheers went up, but no one moved. A few looked at Tali. If she had never left the suit, Tali would have felt the reaction coming and tried to suppress it. But it was too late, she had forgotten.

"AH-CHOO! AH-CHOO!" Tali lowered her head in her hands. "Bos'tets."

Ken of course yelled the most and to Gabby's embarrassment and boasted on his winnings.

Zan yelled over the laughter, "Wait a minute. They were in the cargo hold. That means the hole. We have to clean that after we use it. Where there any sheets on it yet?"

Before anyone could speak, Kelly spoke. "I'll take care of it, and because if that, I get it next." The perky redhead smiled as the room looked for who the mate might be.

"Anyways, I have to change. To your stations everybody."

"Incoming call your hugeness." Joker announced over the intercom.

"Shepard, this is the Destiny Ascension. We are relieved to see you. We will report Mission Urz was a success. The Council requests to see you immediately. We will defend the relay. It is nice to know you're innocent. We're all behind you. Out."

"Now they're behind me. I'll take what I can get. Anderson really got the word out."

Garrus touched Tali's arm.

"What?" Came her voice in annoyance.

"Just sad." Garrus responded, poking her arm again. "We had you to win."

"Win what? Do I want to know Garrus? Ah-choo." Tali knew something bad was coming.

"Well, it's just that with your condition over the last few months we had you to win the ship's arm wrestling contest. Your biceps must be huge by now as much as Shepard seemed to be happy at times."

"Damn Garrus." Shepard laughed knowing it was to his own detriment.

Tali was so fast, Garrus forgot about her speed. She got a hold of his replaced mandible.

"Help, she has me in her huge Shepard handling arms. Ow!" Garrus's face changed as Tali wrench him down to her face.

"Bos'tet. First, we share a room, you might want to stop laughing. Bos'tet. Secondly, I suggest you worry about your own personal life. Hasn't it been a long six months for you without your little crawling friends on you?"

"Not at all. I'm just discrete. You probably got the least of anyone on the crew while we were in the hangar. We're glad you two got to relieve some stress. It was getting to the rest of us." Garrus kept his laughter in check as the rest of the crew laughed.

Tali let go of Garrus. "Just go away."

"I've got to change. No shore leave at the Citadel, I don't plan to be here long." Shepard left in much better mood.

*****N.A.S.*****

Anderson ran as soon as he left Shepard. They had planned a few regrouping points. He signaled his platoon and went to point delta. At the rally point, only one third of the platoon remained. Those remaining were haggard, and some looked scared.

"Yes, they are real. Let's go to base and get ready to hold out and attack as needed. The fleet is pulling out. We're it."

One of platoon spoke what the rest were thinking. "Admiral, is Shepard coming back?"

"You damn right he is. Now move out!"

The group ran in to a building shooting various husks along the way. They took the stairs to the basement. A secret panel opened and they got in rail cars to heading to the main base. As they sped away, they heard the explosions demolishing the building and track behind them. Anderson looked at the reports that managed to get through. Not good, the Reapers were good at this, they had experience. Come back soon John was his last thought as he caught some sleep.

*****N.A.S.*****

The Illusive Man watched the turmoil and attack until communications stopped. He turned in his chair and watched his assistant walk towards him. She seemed nervous for the first time.

As much for her as himself he spoke. "There is nothing to worry about. This is what we have been preparing for. Now humanity will see what those who truly care can do. Cerberus will succeed. Tell all agents operation Final Stage has begun. The Yanluo will protect our most sensitive operations. We will be changing locations more often. There is nothing to worry about."

"I know sir."

He watched her turn and he lit a cigarette. The armor had been finished a month ago. Heavy armor, jump jets, shields, and the Atlas. It was all ready. The troops were more loyal to him now than even they knew. It was coming together. The galaxy was in for a surprise. Cerberus would come out on top whether they liked it or not. Humanity would survive and triumph. Anyone who got in his way, human or otherwise would pay the price.

*****N.A.S.*****

Shepard appeared before the council calm and collected. The pulpit was full, everyone waiting for an answer from the man who always seemed to be right. Who had saved the galaxy twice. They looked down, afraid except the turian who crossed his arms. Tevos started.

"Captain, we know time is of the essence. Thank you for your warnings. They were very helpful. We did not have enough time to fully prepare, but we did what we could."

Shepard wanted to reach out and throttle all of them. Liars. As the end of the galaxy starts, they lie to save face. Bastards. "Yes, I know. Thank you." The council smiled in relief, Shepard would not show everyone how they failed. "In that spirit, now is a time for unity. The humans being attacked is the just the beginning. If you think your species is exempt, you are wrong. You cannot run, you cannot hide. They take centuries to do their work. They are very thorough as we have seen. We know almost nothing about a species that have been around for millions of years."

"Do not panic and flee. There is nowhere to flee too. You cannot reason with them, they exist to destroy us, we do not know why. Every fifty-thousand years they come and destroy all space faring species at the time of their arrival. We all survive or die together. Earth is first because for some reason humans are being used as a building block to reproduce themselves. They are basically stopping for fuel before moving on. The relay is closed and protected by the second fleet for now."

"The Reapers are making no advance on the remaining ships. They have time on their side. I do not know how long it will be before the Reapers are ready to move on, but time is of the essence for us. We hold the Citadel and Omega, obvious bases they need and have used before. We are only slowing them down for now. Please, put aside you damn stupid and petty differences and help fight this battle."

The words sank in and Shepard hoped they had the desired effect. The turian councilor spoke.

"How do we know this isn't a human problem? Who besides you has communicated with them?"

John nearly lost it, the turian would be an asshole until the end. "Ask the Batarians! Or can you still reach them? I may have killed three hundred thousand, but the Reapers have already wiped them out or subjugated them!"

"Alright, calm down Shepard we believe you. We'll meet and discuss." The turian countered.

Shepard cut him off and yelled, "Discuss! Discuss? The time for discussion is over. We fight or we die. Discuss that! I don't have time for this bullshit. I have a planet to save and galaxy to unite, with or without your help!" With that, Shepard turned and left the shocked council.

No one pleaded with him to stay, they knew they had failed. They would do what he said from now on.

He left the chambers and headed to the Normandy. Bailey contacted him on anything he could do to help. Destroy all the keepers and get a defense ready was Shepard's reply. The turian and asari governments sent updates to the dreadnoughts they had upgraded with the new weapons. Two each. Not enough, it was lip service. They were speeding up production now though, wonderful. The airlock opened and Shepard went to head to his terminal when he was stopped. The crew was silent. An electronic woof was heard and a FENRIS mech sat next to Shepard.

"Joker, what the hell is this?" Shepard looked at everyone who seemed completely preoccupied with their work all of a sudden.

The mech's eye looked at Shepard.

"Anyone?"

Kelly strode up, Shepard already didn't like where this was leading.

"It's a gift." She spoke as cheery as ever.

"A gift? What?"

"I noticed over the last half year you could have used some more companionship. You missed Urz, and your space gerbil is gone. So, after talking to Tali, she made you this. Surprise!"

Joker laughed, "Don't worry EDI, he won't replace you."

"How about you do something about that? Isn't there an Alliance film on not dating ships?" Shepard pointed at Joker.

"Jealous much?" Joker called out.

"Yes, I'm working on it. Enjoy the dog." Kelly was walking back to her terminal as Shepard followed.

"It'll go on missions with me?"

"No, for the ship only." Kelly replied.

"Well, what the hell is it good for?" Shepard stood in front of his private terminal.

The FENRIS's face changed and picture of Tali was displayed.

"For keeping an eye on Bos'tets. That's what for!" The image cut out. Kelly kept smiling. The ops team laughed. Shepard looked at the mech.

"This ought to be fun." Shepard muttered.

The mech laid down next to Shepard.

Every species wanted his help for something. Something and then they would be able to help. No one was really prepared. Kahlee had sent some information and intelligence on her findings during her and Anderson's excursion. She asked if David was alright. A few messages later he had a message from no sender, forwarded form the second fleet. See you soon it read. At least Anderson survived.

Messages from across the galaxy poured in. Shepard kept reading. They ended with a message from Hackett asking for any information and that he was preparing for a counter attack when John gave the word.

John stepped up the galaxy map. "Joker, get us out of here."

*******N.A.S.*******

**Is this the last chapter? Also 0.**


	99. Interlude?

**So, that's it?**

That's it. I will not be hogging the top of the new chapter/story list anymore. Everyone breath in relief.

**What about all the loose ends?**

For ME3

**Are you going to finish it?**

It is finished. LotSB to ME3 start (okay, I went a little over), like the overview says, so done. I could follow it up I guess.

**But the loose ends?**

What did the Consort say to all of the crew, will Junior get someone to procreate, will the quarians ever get out of those suits (besides in a few hundred years?), who is Kelly banging, who is Jack's father (hint: it's not TIM!(that would be very lame) But daddy is interesting)? How bad off is Cerberus for the moment? To be answered in ME3 something even I consider out of scope for this segment. Haha. I know the story just ends, but I didn't "plan" to finish there, ME3 was always in the back of my mind.

**So how did it start? **

Well a little over a year ago I read something so bad I thought, I could do better (just a little). They had the guts to publish it and take a chance, so why not me? So, on January first, I started writing. It started as a series of one shots and it grew to a bigger story. Before I knew it, I had connected the stories and had the first 68 chapters done and it was January thirty first. I stopped not knowing what I had, but thought I needed to review before I kept writing. Then I stopped and it sat for four months on my hard drive, untouched, being pondered for deletion. Four months that could have been ME3 now that I think about. Did I mention I'm not a writer?

**Until?**

Until I read something else really really bad (not saying mine isn't really bad or anything, just these stories were really bad). So, I thought let's see if what I wrote was worth subjecting others too. I looked for a Beta reader.

**Ya, you needed one?**

No shit. I know that. The first people I contacted were people who I thought I had good stories and asked if they could, or knew someone who could. They all said they didn't need or use Betas, but good luck. I'm glad for them, but I needed help. Next I used the FF Beta directory. I contacted a bunch of people. Of the few who answered, it was a mixed bag of no. They either only reviewed a very specific type of story, only wanted to Beta particular characters, and no one wanted to deal with a long story. Short stories only, so, no go. After a few weeks, someone finally responded. Deathunit 100010. I sent him the first 10 chapters. He thought it was AU and a mess except for the first three chapters. I am not writer and agreed with Deathunit. So, I reworked some items to make sure Shepard and Tali definitely were not seen as a king and queen and published the first three chapters. I really want to thank Deathunit for getting me to test the waters and publish those chapters. The three chapters where well received, so it seemed like I could do it. Deathunit had other things to do, so the quest for a Beta continued. They were bad though, worse grammer, just rushed out as I thought about them, but I wanted to know if the ideas were sound.

**What month now?**

July, and Sergius the Great agreed to help me out and did not know what he was in for. He looked passed the awful grammar etc and saw the story and helped me with it (it was much worse than what I published if you can imagine). From there we finished the story and proceeded to reread and correct over and over again. You like some of the OCs, lack of many plot holes, the title, etc, thank Sergius. Seriously, thank him in a review or something. So, that went on until November when he got busy and due to a mix up, I just started publishing and couldn't stop. I sped things up because I wanted the story done in 2011 and it is. I could have spread it out until ME3 came out, but I wanted to push it out.

**Why not publish as you went along?**

I hated stories that just died. Life can throw things at you and this was just for fun, so I wanted a complete story. I think that actually worked as intended, people liked that it didn't stop. Bad for getting reviews though. It also allowed me to complete an idea when I thought of it. If I thought of something I wanted to put in the story at chapter 70, I could then go back and add it to early chapters as needed to provide back story. The whole quarian beauty subplot came about like that. I couldn't do that writing on the fly.

**What if you like, you know, had planned the story out?**

Well, that didn't happen obviously. I didn't make a real glossary until chapter 60 when I couldn't hold everything in my head anymore. I guess publishing the glossary first was a giveaway for the story too? Oops. Why not add the made up words to the end of every chapter? Too lazy to do it after the story was done. Sorry.

**Even your Beta said it got a little lost in the middle, seems he was right.**

It is what it is. Some people agree with him.

**What surprised you?**

The reaction from readers. I had no idea what to expect, but it was all positive. People who thought since it started one way it had to stay that way. It could only be comedy, action, or serious etc and had to be that way forever. Nothing is like that in life so why should a story be? People wanted more depth on some issues I brought up. I would have liked to have gone more in depth on a multitude of things but wanted to keep the story going. Didn't think I could fit it in. Apparently I could have, lesson learned. Some people have Shepard a certain way, no matter what, that's the point of the game, customize away. Some people didn't like mine, oh well. The amount of PMs (much more) versus reviews. People are worried about hurting feelings I guess. It's all in fun, so as long as people have a point fire away. It's just a story. I'll explain ideas and why I did things, but this isn't my day job. I'm not going defend with my dying breath or anything.

The big one was patience; some people seemed to have none. It's a long story, I spaced some things out. I not going to say I had good pacing, but is waiting a few chapters for the final result really that bad? Maybe people thought I forgot about the issue they liked? I don't know. But I was trying to put issues and resolutions in throughout the story so it wouldn't be boring, or all mushed together at the end. I hoped. Humor, I thought I was being funny sometimes and people took it way to seriously. My humor can be out there though.

The vocal minority was very vocal.

Core readers I guess I would call them. People who within minutes of a post no matter what time of day would read it, there were a lot of them to me, which was pretty cool. Wednesday was a big reading day, bigger than on weekends sometimes.

Finally, what does it take to get a review from people?

**So, what writing skills do you have?**

I read a lot.

**Seriously?**

None, I sucked at story writing in school. I do tech writing now with is very different and easy. Click here, do X etc get the idiot reading it to follow the directions. I just tried to remember some basic rules, no 13I's (who remembers that? I failed at it anyways) looked up what a Mary Jane was (Sergius had to fill me in too) to avoid it, and figured out the average chapter seemed to be 3000 words on FF, and went for it. I like books with a lot going on, so I wrote like that, didn't seem that bad to me. Sex scenes, combat, why not? OCs? Tie in the other books, DLC, sure. I had nothing to lose, so I experimented away. I tried to keep them in the realm of the game. I didn't always it seems. Another lesson learned. It's my first story cut me some slack. Feedback can tell me what experiments succeeded or failed. If I do this again, I would like to improve and do better. I believe there is a lot of room to improve. I know all of you think it's perfect...wait you don't? hahahaha.

**Why not start with only a few chapters?**

I meant too, but it just came out.

**Would you do it again?**

Sure, enough people read the whole thing. I would take that as a success, hell anything, I had no goal, because I had no idea what would be considered good. I wrote something and thought maybe others would like it.

**So no bad reviews at all?**

Not from my point of view. All constructive.

**Uh huh. So, why the interview?**

Guess so others realize they can do it too?

**What did you leave out?**

Samara's replacement was the big one. I explored the Jusicar's for a few chapters, but it didn't seem to fit in quite right. Also, Lungus and Cunni joining the bachelorette party, but that got it way out of control. Female Krogans, alcohol, Aria, it was a mess. Like I said, I have bits and chapters lying around I never integrated in for one reason or another.

**How much input did people have on the story?**

Not too much. It was done when I started publishing. Sergius had the most input as a beta. I just emphasized and corrected as needed to hopefully make it clearer and better as I published. But, they already have input in to the next one.

**Anyone to thank?**

First and foremost Sergius. He DID NOT have time to check on grammar, I want to make sure everyone realizes that was basically me and how much I sucked at it. All the other good stuff, him. Deathunit for getting me to push something out there to start. Every and anyone who provided feedback. Everyone who read. I hope it wasn't too bad. Just my take on the ME2 to ME3 interlude. Accorded to the FF stats, I think I got a good following and people liked it. I think some people read it just because it was long, but I'll take it. I mean the ME books take what? An afternoon to read?

**Apologize for?**

Grammar, grammar grammar. I read it aloud etc etc, it's just not a strong suit for me. I hope I improved over the story. The later chapters, 69 and later, were better since Sergius was there from the start. Ideas are easy for me, they come all the time. Putting them on paper so others realize what I meant, not so easy for me. I think you know that if you are reading this though.

**What's next?**

Hopefully I'll get some more feedback. Analyze and be able to improve on writing. I think I'll follow up on some of the issues I brought up that people actually want expanded. Just concentrate on them.

**What about all the unresolved issues from the story?**

ME3 as a follow on for this story is done in my head. I started to do it as you read. But, ME3 is coming out soon enough, so that will resolve any issues. I can't finish before it comes out and proves how wrong my ideas on beating the Reapers are. I laid a lot of groundwork for it in the story though (can you tell?). Maybe a chapter to say how people end up. That's why the loose ends, for ME3 along with those pesky Reaper thingies. So, how close did I get?

Geth and Quarians still at odds? 95% check

Krogan and Salarian at odds? Check, throw in the Turians too

Cerberus an enemy? Check

Rachni help unknown? Check, you gotta find them.

Ground crew team members gone that should be (from what we know in DEC11)? Check.

Council still asses? Check

Reapers arrive? Check

Quarians in suits? Check

Aria in charge of Omega? Yep, but is it right? The comic continues at this time.

The crew? Well, you can lose some to all of your crew in the game. Would the Alliance allow the aliens to stay? I doubt it, but didn't want to write them out, leaves a lot to explore instead just a bunch of military humans. So, 40% there I guess.

Most importantly, Shepard with Tali? Check!

**You really killed off the OCs?**

Yeah, I thought a story where no one dies would be to predicable and boring. The main characters survived the SM (for me), so would be in ME3 and I couldn't touch them. So OCs were like red shirt Star Trek ensigns, made to die. You can thank Sergius for pointing out to me I didn't have to kill them all. Werl and Liada were going to die in that attack. I had both dead, he convince me otherwise. Although in a ME3 story I can kill of anyone I want.

**What would it take to do ME3?**

Another big delay, but it's not happening, right BW and EA?

**Why did you add some of the OCs and changes to characters?**

Well, in ME3 you can have almost the whole team killed off and BW said they had replacements of types for them. I figured Mordin's nephew was a foreshadowing and one reason he was brought up. Liara joins Shepard and at the time we don't know what Miranda is doing, so I made her the Shadowbroker. Seemed logical enough. We know Garrus, Liara, Jack, and Tali can be part of the squad from the start (it seems), at the time I wrote this, most others were in the air. So, I had a lot of leeway to play with them. OC's filled a void, most came from wanting to explore an issue(s) and realizing it would be OOC for the existing characters. See, even I think some things are OOC.

**Where did the OC names come from?**

Except for Lungus and Cunni (how clever! Haha, and people got it) and one or two others, I closed my eyes and dropped my hands on the keyboard. Then I made a word out of what came up. Original huh? As for TIM, I got tried of writing The Illusive Man over and over again. TIM it became. Besides, it lets Shepard extoll how he feels about TIMmy boy.

**Are you going to do something lame just to get to 100 FF marked chapters?**

Hmm…..I'll have to ask my vanity.

**Quite….I should go.**

Okay, keep on reviewing, come on, if I can do this, you can write a review! I can hear you reading! Thanks to everyone who read all over the world, I really do appreciate it. The favorites and alerts you added for the story to let me know people were actually out there. Thanks again to Sergius.

Okay, Sergius has said he would Beta anything else I do, and 4 of you asked for more. 4. Anonymous reviews are still allowed...


	100. Chapter 97

_Nihil Aliud Refert (Nothing else Matters)_

_Chapter 97_

"Shepard, Hackett wants you to talk to the council again. Also, it seems we have some equipment to install, and Adams is coming by with the Alliance crew to see if you need any slots filled. Seems all of the current crew is getting called back to their homes. We still going?"

"Shit. Well, maybe Hackett talked some sense in to them. I'll head out. Tell everyone to stay put." Shepard walked quickly to the door and once outside found a council shuttle waiting for him. He walked by piles of equipment and figured Adams was coming to install it.

On the Normandy, all of the alien crew members received emergency messages from their organizations or directly from their governments saying there help was needed immediately on their home planets, or in their fleets. Everyone was unsure of what to do. They knew helping Shepard would help everyone, but how could they ignore their homes? Ja'caw suggested they at least meet with their handlers to assess the situations and decide. Williams and Garrus agreed. Joker and EDI could hold down the ship until everyone returned.

Jack was in the observation lounge at the poker table with Grunt talking about their best kills. Both of their omni-tools went off. Grunt received a message from Wrex saying he was needed to lead an elite team of Krogran to help defeat the Reapers. His time to stand and lead the Krogans had come. Wrex said he would take care of the situation with Shepard. Grunt stood and left. Jack pondered her message. It was from Anderson's girlfriend, Kahlee Sanders, asking her to be a teacher to very gifted biotic class. They needed someone who had seen battle and help them for the battle to come. More importantly, the woman said she believed in Jack.

Jack thought about it. Someone wanted her, what she had to offer, and she could keep an eye on the Alliance and how they treated the kids. No one would have to suffer like her. Besides, Shepard could handle himself; he had a whole team and crew already. Kahlee even included pictures; they all looked so young to Jack. She was determined to make sure they survived, and the Alliance instructors would be too weak to show them what it would take. It just felt right for now; she could return what Shepard had given her. She left a note for Shepard and got up to gather her things. She thought about Sarah for a moment, but decided the best place for her was on the Normandy.

Admiral Raan was at the Citadel and requested to see all of the Quarians on the Normandy. The peace with the Geth had gone horribly wrong, could not be found, and the Quarians had left the planet. Tali and the Quarians left for Raan's dock.

Joker watched at the hatch as it seemed the whole crew was leaving. Quarians, Asari, Turian, and few the remaining former Cerberus crew left to get last minute parts for the ship. Finally two people were left on the dock with a pile of equipment. Liara approached them and after short conversation had them bring the equipment in.

She turned to Jeff, "A present from Miranda, she is busy it seems, I am getting a mobile command post. I need a place to put it though. Any ideas, the hanger isn't private enough. I wonder where she went?"

Joker looked at the equipment. "Where would it fit? That looks like a lot of stuff."

EDI's orb popped up next to Jeff. "After a scan of the equipment, there are only a few places it can all fit and be safe from prying eyes. Section off a place in the hangar, or take over the loft, XO's room, crew quarters, the observation rooms, Jack's hole, or the cargo rooms."

"Thank you EDI, well, if I'm going to be spending all of my free time with this equipment, I might as well be close to it so I can make sure no one else sees it. EDI, tell Shepard I'm taking over the XO's room since it seems we may not have one." She turned and signaled the work crew to bring in the equipment.

Joker stared at her. "Umm….what about Ash, she might have something to say."

Liara didn't even turn around. "It's Shepard's ship, he'll want my intel." She just guided the crew forward. Joker shook his head. Luckily Williams was in the cargo hold with Vega. Joker sighed and turned back to the cockpit windows. He saw Adams coming up the pier with many of the second crew from the Mars hanger. Adams stood outside the door and asked for everyone to come aboard. Joker contacted Williams who said to let them in for now. Well, it would keep her busy while Liara did her work.

"Sure Adams. Have everyone go to the hanger and wait." Joker watched as the group went through the door. He recognized everyone. But, it wasn't all of the replacement crew. The tech Traynor was with them and some more security personnel. Must be desperate Joker thought as he waited for everyone to come back. He didn't even turn around as Jack and Grunt walked out with bags on their shoulders. Joker was too busy reading reports, he just waved.

*****N.A.S.*****

Shepard's eyes where rolling into the back of his head. He was getting bombard with requests from the Council to help, but before he could speak, they were arguing over who should get helped first as Reaper reports poured in. He couldn't get a word in, even if he tried to yell. He sat and looked at Udina who had a smug smile on his face which seemed odd to Shepard given what was going on.

The Turians showed up at their embassy ready to see what was needed. Only a secretary was present. She handed an OSD to Garrus and sat back down saying nothing. Garrus shared the information with Ja'caw. They looked at each other and saw no other choice.

"Tell the hierarchy we are on are way." Garrus saw Ja'caw's look. "Shepard will be okay, we can get ready for him there. No one has anything they can't leave behind. Let's go, we can fill in everyone on the way. As they left for the docks, they ran into Taneal, and her Asari, half way to their ship.

"You going home too Taneal?" Ja'caw asked as they moved through the crowded area. The Citadel was already more chaotic than usual.

"Yes, same as you. Good luck. Let's show those Reapers what we're made of. Can someone tell Shepard thanks? Bye." With that, the Asari disappeared back into the crowd. Garrus kept moving. He hoped Shepard would understand. He'd send him a message when he could.

The former Cerberus crew was all over the Citadel trying to find any upgrades they could. As they were, C-Sec came and arrested them. Unknown to them, Udina was making sure Shepard's life would be a little harder. Besides, they owed Cerberus as for as he was concerned. He leaked the information on the known terrorists. Even as they said they were with Shepard they were lead away. Udina made sure their connections to Shepard were blocked. As C-Sec scoured the areas for them, Kelly Chambers sat on a bench. She saw the people arriving, and they were scared, unsure, panicked after their flights from death. She saw a place where she could do more important work. She went to a booth and traded her uniform for something plain and some credits. She began talking to people and feeling really useful.

*****N.A.S.*****

Tali and the Quarians showed up at Admiral Raan's ship, the Tonbay. Surprised, they all boarded and headed for a briefing room. They saw some of the Quarians from the embassy joining them. Lia waved as she approached.

"Tali, you came with everyone. No one was sure you would. It'll mean a lot to the fleet."

Tali look inquisitively at Lia. "What do you mean? We are here to see Admiral Raan. She requested all of us. Said it was important."

Lia reacted in shock. "You didn't know? The Geth kicked us out! Looks like another civil war. I shouldn't say anymore."

"Lia, what is -" Tali was interrupted as they approached the briefing room door and Admiral Raan opened it.

"All of you come in here immediately." She beckoned them and sat down. The group filed in as the Admiral continued. Everyone felt the ship move and began to look around.

Raan continued, "Yes, we are all going back to the fleet. Something happened with the Geth, we are not sure what, but we think the Reapers are involved. It's strange. But, I am back in the Admiralty, and by a quick vote." She paused as she looked at Tali wondering if the woman was ready for what was next. "After the vote, it was agreed the Lady of Rannoch should be as well."

Tali gasped as the rest of the group wondered what was next for them. "I can't be auntie. I don't have the experience for this."

"Maybe. But you have the people on your side and know more about the Geth than anyone. We need you to rally the people and give them hope. While we were gone, the others thought they saw a chance. Tali, we are going to attack the Geth. We are going to take Rannoch by force. We-"

"Auntie no! We can't win. They have to know it. We'll die in-"

"TALI! They think the Geth civil war will make it possible. We don't have a choice. Reasoning is over. We have to help our people and I know you will do your part." Raan stared at the stunned group. "I know you are leaving your home, but we need you. I do have a way to keep you together. Admiral Shepard, your aides will be able to be with you at all times. There isn't time to get your own ship yet. As soon as we get the fleet be prepared to address them."

"Auntie, this is crazy, where is Legion? Let me contact John!" Tali started to bring up her omni-tool.

"No Tali, it's done. John has Earth to worry about for now. He'll understand. Elz-Hikics' do. No contact. The Council doesn't need to know."

"How can you do this? Shanghaiing us? Fighting the Geth. You agree with them?" Tali asked in disbelief.

"No, but we don't have the time for Shepard's way anymore, and in the end we have to protect the fleet Tali. I know no other way. Neither do you." With that, the lights dimmed and the remaining Admirals appeared on the room's vid screens. As they looked at Tali, Han spoke.

"Tali, we have no time for ceremony, I'm sorry. Do you Tali'Shepard vas Normandy zar Rannoch accept the position of an Admiral of the Quarian fleet and all of the responsibilities thereof?"

Shocked, Tali said nothing for a moment. She thought of John. What he would think of her leaving? Would they ever see each other again? But, her people. She might be able to stop the madness before too many died. She thought about what John would do. "Yes, I am humbled by your offer and accept. Keelah se'lai."

"It is done. You may have a staff and we'll see about a ship later. Admiral Raan will fill you in. Glad to have you on board Lady." The other admirals nodded and the screen cut. Tali felt the ship slip into FTL and bit her lip. John.

"Admiral, may we have a moment alone?" Raan nodded and left the room leaving an OSD for Tali. Once the door close Tali addressed the shocked group.

"Okay, nothing we planned for. But, you will be my aides; we will stick together and get back to our home. Back to the Normandy." They all nodded in agreement. "Liadi, I know it'll be hard, but get a message to the Normandy. Maybe a Daughters of Rannoch sympathizer is onboard. Someone. Just get a message out and say we are okay and will be in contact as soon as we can."

Liadi immediately started trying to get a message out as Tali sighed. Opel and Zan held hands, and then let go, realizing Tali and Liadi had left their mates behind.

"It's okay you two. Enjoy it, who knows how long this will last with two wars going on." Tali turned and started to read the OSD.

Zan looked around and waited. "Anyone else notice how loud this ship is?" Opel hit him.

*****N.A.S.*****

The installers left after a relatively short amount of time. An hour later Liara shot out of the Normandy. She turned to Joker with a worried look on her face, "I have to look into something. Tell Shepard I'll be back soon. I'll find him. The room is locked." With that Joker watched as an unmarked shuttle landed and Liara got in. Liara watched as the Normandy disappeared from view.

"VI, to Mars as quick as possible and engage the stealth system as soon as we enter Sol." Being the Shadow Broker had its advantages. No word on why Miranda left. She took Sven with her, leaving Aethyta in charge, who needed help. Her mother warned her not to go, the Reapers where in the system. But, there was more information worth getting from the Mars Prothean archives. She had to see the information for herself and if necessary, get it to the fleets.

Joker sat and waited for everyone to come back. The Alliance crew was still in the Hangar Bay discussing what they might do. Shepard checked in with Joker.

"Joker, I'm trying to get out, but it's getting intense. They're afraid. Tell everyone we'll leave as soon as I get back, hopefully in a few hours. Out."

Joker tried to say something but Shepard was gone. Over the next few hours, messages came in from the crew and Joker just swore. The ex-Cerberus crew was either in jail or hiding, Garrus, the Turians, and the Asari had all left for their home worlds under direct orders. Liara, Grunt, and Jack left without saying much. A short message from Liadi just said a situation arose and they would contact Shepard later. That was everyone. Joker sighed and got on the PA system.

"Well people. It seems all of the aliens got recalled and the crew arrested. So, no problems and welcome to the Normandy, man your stations. Contact me Ash."

"Jeff?"

"Yes EDI?"

"They didn't abandon us did they?"

"No EDI. Welcome to all-out war. Where things never go as planned. I just don't want to be around when Shepard finds out."

"Agreed. Williams is coming up to see you in person."

"Great."

*****N.A.S.*****

After four more hours Shepard had enough and to the dismay of all but Udina left to fight the war. He was tired and looking forward to some rest as they got to their destination, whatever that would be.

Shepard boarded the Normandy, "Joker, get us out of here, I'll give a course shortly."

"Aye aye." Joker said as he started the undocking sequence, never turning around. Shepard thought it was odd there was no smart remark. He hurried to the galaxy map staring in to the distance as he walked. As he stepped up he saw a face from the Mars base instead of Kelly. She seemed a little afraid. Then Shepard looked around and saw all Alliance personnel looking at him not knowing what to say.

"What the hell? WHERE'S MY CREW!" He shouted at no one and everyone.

Williams came running out of the rear hatch. "Skipper. There have been some events and changes. Please come to the comm room, Hackett is waiting."

Shepard eyed the crew and followed Williams. He stopped as a blue field encased him.

"What is this? I said it was not to be used."

One of the soldiers, a young woman spoke up. "Sir, under Alliance regulations the entry to the comm and war planning room must be secure. It will be one of the planning rooms for the fleets and…" She trailed off as Shepard raised his hand and sighed. After the check he continued on to see Hackett.

"Shepard, glad you're back in action. The Reapers are still just keying on Earth. But, we have reports that Cerberus is on Mars. As the Normandy has the best stealth system anywhere, go and investigate before the Reapers turn to Mars and report back. Hackett out."

"Joker, get us to Mars."

"What? Mars, where the Reapers are? I mean the Normandy is great, but-"

"NOW!"

"Okay okay, another suicide run coming up."

"Ash, where is everyone?"

Ash explained the recalls and arrests as Shepard gripped the handrail that circled the war map in the center of the room. As Ash explained that even Tali was gone she saw Shepard flinch as looks of confusion and sadness passed over his face.

"They all said they would be back skipper. We have a good crew." Shepard was silent. Williams pushed while a thought was on her mind. "So, you really didn't know Cerberus was on Mars." She stared at him as she said it.

Shepard got mad, "This shit again? I'm not with Cerberus, never have been. I don't hold your Grandfather against you, but you still don't trust me? Out of my way. If you and Vega weren't the only ground crew left, I'd…" Shepard stopped, grunted and left. Williams watched.

As he got to the top of the stairs leading out of the room he spoke loud and clear to Williams. "It's my ship, just don't you forget it." He kept on walking.

One thought was on Shepard's mind, a message. Tali would leave one. He went to their room. Their room. The thought of it just being him angered him. He went in and looked everywhere. Nothing. Her few possessions where still in the room along with her extra enviro-suits. He took that as a good sign. He sat on the side of the bed and sighed as he felt the ship slip into FTL. No one would leave without saying something. He went to his office and reviewed his messages. Everyone left a message saying they were sorry, but had to go, they knew he would understand, except Tali. Giving him no clue.

He went over the room again. Nothing. No vids, OSDs, notes. He couldn't raise anyone through comms. Shit. He pondered. If Tali wanted no one else to know where they were going, how would she do it? It had to be secure, but simple. What could it be? Leaving a message with Joker couldn't be all. He sat and then paced around the office at the top of the room. He checked his messages again, nothing.

Then, he saw it, and it was empty. The recharging station for the mech dog. Where was the damn thing?

"EDI, where is the mech dog?"

"In the hanger Shepard. Should I stop it?"

"No, send it up."

"Of course."

Shepard paced until he heard the door open. The mech entered and sat in front of Shepard. Shepard sat and looked down from his chair at the dog. They stared at each other. Shepard felt foolish but spoke.

"Speak." Nothing. "Bark." Nothing. "Messages." Nothing. "Tali's great." Silence. "Keelah se'lai." Damn it. Then Shepard muttered, "Piece of shit." With that, the Mech's face changed to a screen and that read a secure message was waiting.

Tali had routed certain messages to the mech instead of the regular channels so no one else could read them. He waited for the message. The message was from Liadi though, not Tali. It wasn't clear, it was full of static and cut out at times. Something about the Admirals, being proud and to tell Sergius to wait for her.

The last words were Tali, some static and then love. He replied asking her to state where she was and hoped it would go out. An hour later, no contact, no replies, just nothing. He tried everything he could think of. He sent a message to the Daughters of Rannoch seeing if they had any information.

Shepard looked at the crew manifest. Only Sergius, Sarah, and Joker where left from his crew. Even Chakwas had left for some medical supplies at one of the hospitals, and not returned as she got caught up in treating the wounded. Adams left a message saying with EDI he thought he could run engineering by himself, but was surprised everyone was gone. Joker announced they were in Sol and heading to Mars. John looked up; he had not slept as planned. He went to put on his armor and get ready for the mission. All he could do was believe he would see his friends and his love again.

*******N.A.S.*******

**Muhahahaha, my story darkens the top of your reading list again. Well for just this chapter, needed to fit to ME3 better. Maybe I should have left it alone. Too late now! I had some beta readers on this one, so hopefully it is better, I think so, let me know. Thanks to those that volunteered, I took you up on it. I have some random thoughts I need to tie together into a story again. I may not write it all at once though. Not sure yet, but I am planning to do a sequel if I can stop playing ME3 multi-player and do another run through SP. It was interesting to write this story, for those coming back, leave a review, if you even remember the story. If I can get back to doing a chapter or two a night like before, I can spit out another story in no time. I'm thinking of starting at the Starbrat and afterwards for a part two, with the events from this story being included. No need to do a story on your ME3 game. As good as Shepard on a Tali missing bender sounds, I'll save it for something else. The Starbrat needs to be dealt with, it just…words can't describe. But, I think I have a way to deal with it. This will close this story out, thanks for all of the feedback, I appreciate it. I can't believe how many people are still reading it. As for the story name change, August Wolves pointed out my mistake, so I am correcting it. So I will take one last fix at mistakes as I correct the titles in the chapters. I updated Jack's real name to that in the game and have already done some updates. 100 Chapters! If you don't like this chapter I claim artistic integrity. Haha.**

**That's all for now. **

**Leave a review! **

**Thanks again and Keelah se'lai.**

**GRIMONE**


End file.
